Star Wars Episode I: The Familiar of Zero
by Snarky Miracles
Summary: On the verge of being expelled from school, Louise Valliere refuses to give up. Her final chance to prove herself worthy of her heritage is to summon a familiar. But she gets much more than she bargained for when the frightening Calista Zarkot crashes into her life. Instead of becoming the master, Louise has become the servant and learns what it means to be Sith...
1. Prologue

_Dedication_

_In memory of my friend Sam, also known as "Friendly" of the Progenitor server on Star Wars: The Old Republic. I was proud to have known her as someone who never gave up on life. Someone who never stopped living her life. Someone who always saw the best in people even if they couldn't see it in themselves._

* * *

**"Nearly all people can stand adversity. But if you truly want to test their character, give them power." -Abraham Lincoln**

* * *

**Episode I**

**The Familiar of Zero**

It is a time of heightened tension between the nations of Halkeginia. Civil war has broken out in one of the most powerful nations of Albion. The royal family stands alone, unable to receive aid from their closest ally of Tristain due to their own internal power struggles. Further confounded by growing military tensions as other stronger nations take advantage of the constantly shifting balance of power to conquer old enemies.

Louise Valliere, a second year student at the Tristain Academy of Magic is a black sheep. On verge of being disinherited by her family for her lack of magical power. Sent to the prestigious school to study and train or be cast out. There she consistently strives for excellence only to be met with spectacular failure. The day of the familiar summoning is upon her, and with it, the final chance to prove herself worthy of her heritage.

Meanwhile, a young woman, prepares to launch into her final battle against the Galactic Republic on behalf of the Sith Empire. Even now, she can feel the threads of destiny weaving through the Force, beckoning her onto a new and unfamiliar path where her power in the Dark Side and devotion to the philosophy of the Sith will be put to the ultimate test...

* * *

Calista Zarkot considered the standard issue flight suit, which had been placed in her locker by one of her comrades. She knew they were just trying to be protective of her, but it was pointless, and she didn't understand why the others didn't see it her way. Simply put, there were many good reasons why Imperial Fighter pilots had the lowest life expectancy in the entire service. During battles like the one that was fast approaching, more people would die in the first eight seconds of combat than the total population of most minor planets.

Even if a pilot were to survive the destruction of their craft, their odds drop significantly for each second after that. First there was all the debris, all it would take is one screw to pierce and depressurize your suit and it was over. It wouldn't even be an explosive decompression, that would be nearly instant, no, one would have plenty of time to agonize over their impending demise. Unless you manage to bump into a friendly ship, and survive the impact, there was no hope of rescue, finding a single pilot among all the debris that would be left over after combat was a futile effort, one in every hundred thousand was ever rescued after ejecting. And so, Calista didn't bother to wear the suit, a quick death was always preferable to a slow one.

In the pilot's locker room, the ship's squadron were busy preparing themselves for a coming battle, everywhere the pilots were dressing and discussing business or making jokes with one another. The atmosphere was energetic and cheerful, confidence filled the air thicker than the accompanying mixture of body odour and cigarettes.

"So. Denon, I hear it's a lot of fun down there. We should go hit the bars after we conquer this planet, what do you say Cali," asked one of the pilots in the locker room of the Imperial Dreadnought.

"Such things are beneath me. And when did you stop referring to me as 'my Lord'," answered Calista.

The young man smiled at the petite Sith and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "The first time you ever let me do this…" he said and he leaned in and stole a kiss from her drawing cheers and applause from the other pilots around them.

"My, you're certainly bold, for someone with such an outrageous hair style," she said as she ran a hand through his glimmering golden mane.

"Well 'my Lord' that is why they call me the Barber! One of these days you should let me do something with your stunningly beautiful hair, I could start by making it red, or blue, or give you pink highlights? I do everyone's hair in the squadron you know!"

Calista pushed him off her. "You say my hair is beautiful, and then start suggesting radical changes? Are you really that dense, or are you just a glutton for punishment," she remarked while running a hand through her long snowy white hair. It was long enough to reach down to her middle back and straight.

Barber chuckled "A little splash of color goes a long way towards making things more interesting. Consider the plain Republic fighters. So dull."

Calista narrowed her eyes at the man and shook her head, "You're not making it any better. Besides, you should be more focused on actually scoring some kills instead of making fun of their paint schemes."

Barber scoffed, "It can't be helped, the Republic masses are so devoid of anything resembling class, it is a complete travesty that they haven't submitted to Imperial rule. One day when this is all over, I'm going to be the trendsetter for the galaxy! All the most famous people will come to me to craft their image! It will be glorious," he declared with flamboyance.

One of the other pilots piped up, "Good ol' Barber! Fightin' this war so he can bring class to the classless!"

Barber took a bow to the other pilot. "And what about you Sword? What's your motivation for winning the war?"

Sword as was his callsign gave him a smug smile, "My only motivation is to make my little lucky charm shine," he said as he rushed up behind Calista and picked her up to sit her on his shoulder. The man was easily twice her height and built like a gundark, this action caused the little Sith to roll her eyes and blush slightly.

"Put me down Sword, before I dull your blade," she commanded half heartedly.

"Can't do that mi'lord, I need an extra helping of yer good luck to rub off on me! My partner will be plenty pissed off if I come home in a smelly body bag."

A tall female pilot with long red hair was seated on the bench beside them, the entire left side of her face was made up of grafted skin and she had a cybernetic eye implant. She was holding a lighter in her fingers with the flame ignited and gazed into the fire as if it held the answers to all of life's greatest mysteries and ignored the whole group. Beside her a petite female pilot with dyed blue hair tied up neatly in a bun to fit in her helmet was deeply involved with a book, but looked up from it for a moment to ask around in a deadpan tone, "Must you all be so obnoxious?" after that she went back to her book without any answer.

A young raven haired male pilot sat down between the two girls and put his arm around the one with the book, "Don't mind them Ice. So what're you reading," he asked while looking at her book but didn't get a response.

Suddenly the flaming haired girl closed her lighter and put her arms around the boy's arm and pulled him in close so his arm was set between her generous bosoms. "What about you then darling? Why are you fighting?"

The boy gave her a sly smile, "I'm only here because I got drafted. But being harassed by all you beautiful women is what makes life worth living."

Suddenly a helmet came out of nowhere and slammed into the boy's face, "You dog!"

Another petite female pilot who had long blonde hair with pink streaks dyed into it yelled at the boy who then quickly shoot up and started running around at a frantic pace while she chased after him with murder in her eyes.

"Yup, that's my name! Woof woof," he said while taunting her to keep chasing.

"What about you then Whips? What are you fighting for? Besides indulging your insatiable sadism," asked the buxom red haired pilot.

"That's easy! Someone's gotta make sure this stupid dog behaves himself!"

Calista looked around at all the childish antics going on around her and smiled contentedly. These were the times that made her feel most alive. Her happy moment was then ruined by the emergency klaxons and an announcement.

**"General Quarters, General Quarters! Enemy Warships sighted! This is not a drill! All hands to battle stations! All pilots to the flight deck!"**

The Commander Air Group slammed her fist into one of the lockers to gather everyone's attention. The Pilots all stood neatly and gave the mighty Sith Lord their undivided attention. She had a powerful presence, a beautiful head of violet hair and the most angry Sith eyes any of them had ever seen. Calista truly revered this woman, they called her 'Tornado' because in battle, she was like a force of nature. "Playtime is over everyone! Tell me who you are?!" she demanded.

**"Wings of the Empire! Fly through the Night! Fly high! Fly fast! Fly proud! Nightwing! Hoorah,"** shouted all the pilots in unison.

The CAG ordered Calista to stand beside her, it was a tradition for the squadron, on the way out to the flight deck, everyone had to touch her head. It began an inside joke that anyone who'd ever touched the adorably petite Sith wouldn't get killed in battle, but no matter how hard Calista tried to refute these claims by telling everyone there was really no such thing as luck, the silly superstition stubbornly persisted. Eventually she gave in and allowed this silly ritual to continue, after all it was just a small morale boost to send everyone into battle in higher spirits. She knew it wasn't done out of disrespect, it wasn't meant to belittle her. Far from it, they did it because they adored and revered her, they did it because she was one of their own. As a half human in the xenophobic Empire, it was something Calista never had anywhere else, acceptance. This was a gesture of acceptance that came to mean the world to her, this was their way of telling her she was part of the family.

To her squadron, she was the Night Flier, the official mascot, and she was proud of it. Fighter combat was the one aspect of her life where she unquestionably ranked among the best of the best, and had the self confidence to believe it. What she enjoyed most was that she wasn't given respect here just because she was Sith, on this ship she had earned her respect, to them, she was their beloved mascot, the symbol of everything they believed in. It felt liberating and empowering for her to think about, fighter piloting was considered a lowly profession in the Imperial Military, only a slight improvement from latrine duty, for the longest time very few Sith would be seen participating in such battles. That was until Darth Marr, a member of the Dark Council jumped into a gunship and joined the fighter pilots in battle, this action inspired many other Sith to follow his example and paved the way for the current generation of the Empire's greatest fighter aces to get into their cockpits and proudly fly with the navy. Of all the Dark Council members, indeed of all Sith, Calista most looked up to Marr, he wasn't a man who would waste words on what he could better accomplish with action. Of all the Sith, his was the example she most tried to emulate. If he saw something wrong in the Empire, he didn't sit around and debate it, he would be the first to stand up and do something about it, and direct action from Darth Marr, always, got the desired results. Woe unto anyone who screwed up enough to attract his notice.

Calista inspected her fighter a speedy and nimble support fighter called the "Bloodmark" with meticulous attention to detail while the deck crew installed her best friend and co-pilot behind her seat and slightly to the left where she could turn and see it, the Imperial Astromech X2-C3. Normally, there were two pilots to each fighter, but Calista and Extwo were an inseparable pair and it wasn't difficult to modify the fighter to accommodate the droid, it was after all a growing trend for pilots to have droid co-pilots, particularly astromechs due to their vastly superior computational and mechanical prowess.

The fighters started to launch one by one until the entire squadron was out. The formation was fairly standard but Nightwing was infamous for the strategic prowess of their bombers, their entire formation was based around utilizing the mighty Legion class bombers to deploy anti-capital ship torpedoes and supplement their air superiority with automated attack drones.

Once the battle was underway a Republic Admiral observed with interest until he slammed his fists down on the map table in fury. "Utter incompetence," he declared. "What are our squadrons doing? Our ships are being left without any air defense whatsoever!"

Over the loudspeaker the Admiral could hear one of his Squadron commanders shouting in a panic, "It's that schutta! We need to get her out of this fight or else we're going to lose! Where are the damn Jedi?"

The Admiral yelled back into his mouthpiece, "The Imps are sending out the Hunters and Razorwing, I need the Jedi to deal with Leong the Sniper and Miriya the Meteor once they come out or we're all stardust! Unless you want that job you'll have to do something about that other one on your own!"

The squadron commander coughed back at the Admiral as if choking on that idea, "Are you insane? That's Calista the Night Flier over there!"

The Admiral slammed his fist into the holo table, "I don't care who she is! Make her dead! Even a Sith can't possibly take your whole squadron on all at once!"

Meanwhile, Calista was coming back around after scoring her latest kill, clearing a path for the Bombers to move against a Republic battleship. Her comm came to life, "Thanks Cali, we got it from here." Calista smiled and nodded towards the bombers as if they could see her when she suddenly remembered something, "Hey, Pyro. You never mentioned what you were fighting for. You asked Doggie, and you heard everyone else, but you never said yours."

The flaming haired pilot answered back from her bomber, "Simple really, I just want to blow things up."

Calista laughed, "Simple enough I guess. Just keep your torpedoes ready, I'll start cleaning the next objective and relay you target data."

She took a deep breath, allowing herself to revel in the thrill of battle, behind her in the cockpit, an Imperial Astromech droid beeped to her, "Calista = Too reckless / / X2 = Recommends regrouping with wingmates."

Calista kept her eyes closed and let her instincts guide her fighter towards her next victim, she squeezed the trigger destroying another Republic fighter.

"You know, that reminds me, where did those guys get to? They were behind us a minute ago."

X2-C3 beeped in response to her, "Calista = Left squadron behind."

Calista raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh? Did I? I guess we're getting carried away." she stated playfully.

X2-C3 suddenly started beeping and whistling frantically "Enemy squadron = closing in / / X2 = Recommends evasive action!"

Calista raised an eyebrow very slightly at this, "A whole squadron? How utterly idiotic. Well X2, if they want to waste resources on us that could be better spent on actual objectives for this battle, who are we to deny them their heroic sacrifice?" She spoke with a disinterested tone, but inwardly, she was thrilled at the prospect.

"X2 ≠ Impressed / / Calista = Should take this seriously + Retreat to flagship for support."

"You need to have a little more faith in me old friend. I'm not an idiot. I've no intention of taking them all on. But. If they're going to over commit their forces to my destruction, then I'm going to keep them busy and away from our bombers. It's simple strategy," she offered.

The Republic squadron commander gritted his teeth as his quarry evaded every single one of his shots. "It's like she can see the future and knows where to be before we fire so that we'll miss."

"That's exactly what she's doing! We need to get smart here. Switch to formation three, get high, get low, and shoot straight, try to hit where you think she's going to be, not where she is. Don't bother with missile locks, her distortion field is making that a complete waste of time and ammunition. We need to give her less room to maneuver."

"Clever." Calista nodded to herself.

The astromech chimed in after her "Republic = Adapting to Calista"

Calista looked over her shoulder at her astromech where she opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at it. "What? No recommendations?"

If the droid could shrug, she swore it would have just then, "Calista = Disregarding recommendations."

Calista looked forward again. "Just because I don't follow them doesn't mean I disregard them, or that I don't welcome them."

X2 beeped and whistled happily "X2 = Recommend flying close to Republic Valor class / / Anti air = Unable to target at close range + enemy unable to maintain formation."

Calista turned to her trusty Droid once again and smiled genuinely at it. "See now that is a good idea," she said happily and didn't waste any time, hitting her Bloodmark's afterburners and turning towards the Republic battleship closest to her.

The Republic Squadron Commander was stunned speechless for a long moment at her action, "T..t...th.. the audacity," he stuttered as he watched the little Bloodmark ahead of him fly into the tight space between the ship's massive engines and it's primary hull before turning and flying up the long axis of the enormous battleship skimming the surface.

The Commander gripped his throttle tightly and sped off after her, leaving the rest of his squadron in the dust, they broke off and each headed in a different direction trying to predict where they could intercept the enemy ace without having to skim along the nooks and crannies of the ship, a feat of flying far beyond their own skill levels.

The Sith ace lead the enemy commander through every little space the enemy battleship had on it, which only further fueled his intense hatred for her, she knew the design of the ship better than he did, and it showed. To make matters worse, she was firing her weapons indiscriminately into everything she could target in her path, the shields were down on this side of the ship, probably the work of the Imperial bombers which were moving about with impunity thanks to Calista drawing so much attention from the fighters, he could see members of the ship's crew being sucked out into space through the hull breaches.

"I'm going to kill you schutta!" he yelled to himself as he squeezed the trigger on his handle doing his utmost to keep his word. "Damn you! Why won't you just die?"

Calista cringed and clutched at her chest with one hand and gripped her control stick tighter with the other. Her eyes suddenly opened wide, X2 noticed this, looking into her eyes through her reflection in the cockpit glass and chirped in concern for its master "Calista = Unwell?"

"I felt a disturbance in the Force. Like someone out there is in trouble, I felt anger, pain, despair, desperation. Like none I've ever felt before. I can feel it all around and inside of me. Someone needs our help Extwo. I'm going to regroup with the others. Then we'll see what happens and go from there."

Calista pulled up suddenly and broke away from the enemy battleship, following her instincts and letting the Force guide her to where she needed to be. With the flip of a few switches she set her engines to maximum power, engaged her fighter's Tensor Field which more than doubled her speed and hit the afterburners. She pulled away from the enemy ship and her overzealous pursuer at breakneck speed.

The enemy commander blinked at this, but didn't hesitate, he darted after his quarry and fired at it with everything he had, he'd only be able to keep up for a moment before his bulky strike fighter was left in the speedy Bloodmark's ion trail. One lucky blaster bolt emerged from the barrel of his cannon and chased after the Bloodmark with all the Commander's fury behind it and struck true. The first hit he managed to land on the enemy ace.

Though the shields deflected most of the hit, with her power diverted to her engines, enough of the energy managed to bleed through to the hull causing damage to a vital system, the Bloodmark spun out of control.

"Cali?! Cali come in! Break out of there I'll clean off your tail," shouted Barber over the comm as he rushed towards her as fast as his bulky Strike Fighter could travel.

"Barber? I'm trying but my controls are out! Extwo's working on it."

"I got you! Die! Die," yelled the Republic commander as he chased after her trying to close the distance to finish her off.

"Barber. I don't think I'm going to make it this time… I love you," said Calista over the comms while still working on her fighter. She wasn't giving up without a fight.

The Republic Commander glanced down at his power distribution panel and placed his hand on the controls, ready to shift his power to weapons again the instant he was in firing range, but when he looked back up at his target it was gone.

"Cali! Noooo! You'll pay for that! You'll all pay," yelled Barber in agonized fury as he closed in on his target.

The enemy commander was stunned as he started evading his new aggressor. "What?! How?!" he glanced at his targeting computer and saw that his target lock was gone as well, a missile warning blared at him but he was still too furious at Calista to care. "Impossible! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all! How did she get away?!" he said in anger, then he heard the other Imperial pilot over his comm…

"All that girl ever wanted in her life was acceptance and friendship. All she tried to do here was protect her friends, her family, the only people who ever gave a damn about her, and you killed her! See you in hell," said a tearful Barber through clenched teeth, the Republic Commander launched missile decoys but it was too late for him. His fighter exploded around him.


	2. Crash Landing

**Chapter Zero - Crash Landing**

A young girl with long pink hair sat upon her bed and curled herself up into a ball, hugging herself as tightly as she could while the tears flowed freely from her eyes. Normally, she'd never compromise her dignity and work herself up into such a state, but to say this had been a bad day would have been a gross understatement of the highest order. She was broken, and she finally knew it to be true. There weren't anymore illusions, she was a failure, and she had finally snapped.

She reviewed the events of the day in her mind and it only made her feel worse. Louise was called into the headmaster's office, there she was received by his secretary who gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. This wasn't her first visit, and Miss Longueville was always nice to her whenever she was in. To Louise it was the only good part of being in that office. She was then before the headmaster where he sat with the deputy headmaster and she was informed that she was on her final warning. She knew it was coming, it was a long time coming. The pair were convinced that she had no magical aptitude and while her academics were beyond superb, her application of those academics to her magic was a complete and utter failure. Between this, and the relentless mocking of her peers, Louise felt her heart shatter, she was also informed that her family would be billed for damages to the classroom she had destroyed that day during a failed attempt at alchemy. Both the heads of the academy took no pleasure in their actions, and Louise knew it, but their hands were tied, students and staff had been injured in the explosion she caused, property was damaged, and reparations had to be made. To further compound her failure, she was taunted and insulted for her failures by almost every student she passed by on her way back to her room.

Louise turned over in her bed and looked out the window to the sky, then her attention was drawn to the window itself, it seemed so inviting, she knew she was high enough in the dormitory tower, nobody would be outside at the moment, all she had to do was go through it and all her troubles would be over. She imagined what could be waiting for her after, even her worst visions seemed preferable to where she was now, alone and humiliated. The next thing she knew she'd opened the window and started looking at the ground, again it looked so inviting to her, the pattern the wind blew in the grass looked to her like open arms, inviting her into their comforting embrace. She climbed onto the ledge and took in the view where her thoughts continued to drift through her life. Would anyone really care that she was gone? None of her fellow students she was sure, but others? She considered some of the staff she'd made friends with, she felt she was a burden to them more than a friend, they simply took pity on her, she didn't want pity.

The door to her room swung open and in came a young raven haired maid with a large basket of freshly washed clothing to be returned to the room's occupant, she closed the door behind her and entered the room, only the first thing she saw was said room's occupant standing in her window, when Louise turned to look at her, the look on the young noble's face left no doubt about her intentions.

"Louise! Please come down from there! Whatever it is, we can talk about it like we always do!"

Louise couldn't meet her eyes and turned her head back to the grassy field below her. "I can't go on like this Siesta. I just can't. Between the bullies, my family, the nightmares… I don't want to live like this anymore!" Louise clenched her fists and steeled herself. "I'm so sorry..."

Siesta knew what she was about to do it, she discarded the laundry basket and was already running towards Louise the moment she looked away from her. Louise took one step out of the window before she was not so gently pulled back in by the maid. The two fell back onto the bed and the maid kept a tight grip on Louise, hugging her from behind as tightly as she could, "No! I won't let you! I won't! I won't lose my only friend in the world!" she yelled as loud as she could to make sure it got through her friend's thick head and selective hearing.

"Siesta, you have parents, and a lot of brothers and sisters, who love and look up to you. You have friends everywhere. You work hard and you're respected. All I ever do is make you clean up after me because I'm a lazy slob and I don't even show you proper appreciation for it! What kind of friend does that?" Louise spoke with a bitter broken voice.

Siesta laughed a little between her sobs before offering her retort, "I don't clean and wash for you because you make me, or because it's my job, I do it because I love you! You're my friend, my only one! You're the only one I can trust with anything! Who else can I read trashy books with? Who else can I can confide my worries, dreams, hopes, fears, desires and not be judged? Nobody but you!"

Louise placed her hands on Siesta's and relaxed against her as she was held. "Everyone judges me, everyone calls me a failure, I ruin everything I touch, I can't even use magic, what kind of life could I have if I fail here Siesta? An arranged marriage to a man who'll never be around unless he wants to come breed with me and then leave me to take care of the children? What kind of miserable life would that be? I'd only waste that life imagining things that could have been."

Siesta hugged her tighter, "At least you'd never be alone. You'll bring me with you. We'll stay up late reading stupid books. If you have children we'll stay up late reading them silly stories, we'll teach them to make fun of all the plot holes and stupid characters. We'll play games with them. It'll be fun, I'll make sure of that!"

Louise couldn't help it once she imagined the scenario described to her, touched by her friend's loyalty she smiled, then laughed, then broke into a sob, "I don't deserve a friend like you!"

Siesta sighed and continued to hold her doing her utmost to project an aura of calm "You probably don't, but you're stuck with me, forever and always!"

Louise slipped her hand under one of Siesta's and gave it a tight squeeze, "Forever and always." she repeated.

The two lay together in companionable silence for the night. Whatever work Siesta had that still needed to be done was ignored in favor of tending to her best friend. Louise drifted in and out of a fitful and restless sleep and Siesta did her best to offer her friend any measure of security she could muster.

* * *

That morning Louise gently slipped out of Siesta's grip and stood up to go sit at her dresser. The sun was already up and the day had probably already started, she'd end up late, but she was committed.

"So what are you going to do now Louise?" asked Siesta as she sat up in the bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Louise took a breath to gather her wits, "Well. I still have one last chance to turn things around. Today's the day of the Summoning Ritual. So I'm going to summon a familiar. That's the only way I can prove once and for all that I belong in this school." she stated matter of factly.

Siesta nodded, "Then I think I'll have a look around and prepare some cute bedding for the adorable familiar you're going to summon!" she replied with a playful tone and warm smile.

Louise gasped at herself in the mirror as she took a brush to her hair, she was a mess, her pink hair cascaded in all the wrong directions and her mascara left streaks running down her eyes from the tears. "My familiar won't be adorable Siesta, it'll be fearsome! It'll put everyone in their places. Just you wait and see! The first thing I'll have it do is eat whatever Guiche and Kirche summon!"

Siesta sat up in the bed and smiled at Louise through her reflection in the mirror. "That's my girl! Now let's get you cleaned up so you can meet your familiar with all your graceful beauty and noble dignity," she said as she stood up and got a washcloth to clean off Louise's face.

* * *

When she finally made it to the yard where the ritual was taking place, she had to walk through and around her fellow students who were all busy getting acquainted with their familiars, or simply doting upon them, but once they each noticed Louise and the grim look of determination upon her face, few could comfortably meet her gaze and quickly looked away at anything else their eyes could catch. Louise in turn felt green with envy at the various creatures her classmates had summoned to their sides, owls, wolves, and a couple manticores which really drew her envy. There was even a gryphon and a dragon! Then there was her bully and family rival who'd summoned a red fire salamander, while petting the creature smugly she took a moment to taunt Louise,

"You're late Zero! Time to get expelled," she said to her with a laugh.

"Yeah don't even let her try! She'll kill us all with another explosion!" came another voice.

Louise flinched at the cutting words but kept walking, resolved to ignore them the best she could, most students kept their mouths shut and had the decency to feel uncomfortable at the situation unfolding, however, a select few of her regular bullies kept taunting her until she stood before Professor Colbert, the deputy headmaster held up his staff to the students and demanded silence before addressing Louise.

"I'm afraid you're too late Miss Valliere. We've just finished here and I can't let you proceed now," said Colbert with a sad tone of voice.

Louise looked up at the professor's eyes and stared into them deeply. As he looked back into her's he saw the extreme depths of sadness, desperation, and determination.

"With respect, I didn't ask for permission. I'm doing this. I won't let my life be worthless, I won't give up without a fight," she stated forcefully.

Colbert flinched at her tone and then regarded her for a long moment. That tone reminded him of a time long past. He knew from the start that being her mother's daughter she probably wouldn't take no for an answer. The Professor took his time to consider what was at stake for her; being expelled from school would effectively be the end of life as she knew it. Her family would at best marry her off to the first potential suitor to come along. At worst disown her. Then she would lose her status as a noble. Colbert nodded to her and stepped aside while gesturing to where she should stand to perform the summoning.

"That's not fair! She disrespects all of us by being late and now we have to watch her cause another loud explosion," yelled the buxom redhead.

Colbert glared into her eyes and gestured with his staff, a look only a hardened soldier could give, he wasn't so much looking at her as he was looking through her. She was nothing to him, and in that moment she knew it, and it excited her. She bit her index finger and looked away with a blush.

Colbert turned to Louise and addressed her, "You may begin Miss Valliere. Good luck."

Louise pulled her wand out from inside her sleeve, she hesitated a long moment drawing irritated sighs from the gathered students. She took a deep breath, her emotions taking full control of her body and soul. She didn't know why she was doing the spell this way but it just felt right. She held her wand up at the sky and looked up desperately, and then at the top of her lungs with her voice hoarse and cracking, yelled her spell, drawing all attention to her, she was yelling at the universe itself and she wasn't taking no for an answer, several cringed in fear, others face palmed in embarrassment at their classmate, and most looked away again getting ready to seek shelter from what they were sure was going to be an epic backfire. At first, there was a faint glow emanating from the tip of her wand, and then it expanded rapidly until she was surrounded by magic, a pentagram appeared under her feet and the magic came forth from the circle joining at her wand, her pupils then seemed to vanish and her eyes, to Professor Colbert's horror, became as the abyss. When she began to speak it was loud, pleading, and desperate...

_**"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant, heed my call! I wish from the very bottom of my heart! Appear and set me free from this living hell!"**_

When the spell completed a beam of energy shot out of her wand and into the sky where it vanished. Everyone looked around but didn't see anything summoned. Many of the students erupted into laughter. "Not even an explosion! After such an impassioned speech and flashy spell? Another zero for Louise!" there wasn't even time for Louise to figure out what she would say in response, or even consider her failure for the universe was answering on her behalf as the crowd was thoroughly silenced and forced to the ground by what sounded like her biggest explosion to date. It was a powerful earth and ear shattering sonic boom from the sky that blew out all the windows from the towers around them. The few that could looked up and saw something that vaguely resembled an arrow head split down the middle with a ball in between the two halves falling from the sky, the air around it exploded in fire and all were awe struck, unable to comprehend what they were looking at.

Calista's eyes were so focused on her damage alerts while activating back up systems that she hadn't yet realized what was happening, then out of the corner of her eye she saw nothing but green out of her cockpit, her eyes widened, she yelled a few choice words as her fighter's proximity warnings blared deafeningly all around her, added to that was the panicked nonsensical scream of her droid companion. Through whatever means, be it the Force acting on her will, luck, or her own reflexes, her hand was suddenly back on her throttle, she pulled it back all the way and squeezed a button on it so tightly that it was nearly crushed under the strain, the fighter's retro thrusters kicked in and she felt her ribs crack against the seat restraints but it saved her from planting face first into the ground. Through, this only delayed the inevitable, gravity was indifferent to her plight, and no matter how hard she tried to negotiate with it, she simply didn't have an advantageous bargaining position. Her control thrusters were still mostly shorted, so she couldn't slow her descent further, and inevitably, gravity had its way with her, everything went black.

In the courtyard, the students had scattered to a safe distance from the impact site. Though not nearly as badly damaged as it could have been, the Bloodmark fighter had one of its wings torn off and lay helpless on the ground. Louise and Professor Colbert cautiously walked up to the strange flying machine as the dust began to settle when the front section of the Bloodmark's cockpit popped off, the two suddenly stepped back with Colbert holding a hand out to Louise to keep her behind him, his staff gripped hard in his other hand ready for trouble.

"I summoned this thing?" asked Louise with confusion.

"Looks like you broke it through. Whatever it was," answered a voice from behind her.

She turned around and glared at the newcomer. "Shut up Kirche! This isn't the time!"

Kirche, the tall busty redhead smirked down at the shorter pink haired girl, "Really? I can't think of a better time."

Colbert turned to the redhead and glared at her causing her to shrink back a few steps. "She's right Miss Zerbst. You need to stay back until I-"

Colbert was interrupted by a rapid series of very loud beeps, whistles, and chirps, it sounded like whatever was making the noise was in a state of panic. The group turned back to the fighter and saw the little black and red Astromech droid trying to get their attention.

"Is that suppose to be my familiar?!"

Louise was horrified at the possibility, this felt so wrong in so many ways. Kirche's laughter at her misfortune didn't help alleviate her tension at all.

Colbert meanwhile was carefully approaching the fighter and saw why the little thing was in such a state of panic. What exactly this thing was that was trying to get his attention was a question which would have to wait because sitting in the pilot's seat was a young woman in black robes who was unconscious. She had angelic white hair which was being drenched with blood from a wound on the top of her head. "Miss Zerbst, help me here!"

It took Colbert almost half a minute before he could figure out how to unfasten the seat restraints. Then with Kirche's assistance managed to get the young woman out of the cockpit and lay her out on the grass. Colbert checked to make sure she had a pulse and was still breathing.

"She's unconscious. Miss Valliere, please finish the summoning ritual, it might be what's needed to bring her out of her present state."

Louise blinked at the man. "But Professor? She's hurt, she needs a healer not a contract! Besides, I can't make her into a lowly familiar she a human being! It'd be like making her my slave! Are we sure she's my- I mean- I don't know if-"

"Miss Valliere, whatever is summoned, is your familiar. It is divine law, and it is absolute! If you don't complete the ritual she could die and I'll be forced to expel you from this institute. Now hurry up!"

Louise gulped and nodded before taking Colbert's place beside the young woman on the ground, she knelt down and held up her wand, "Please forgive me…" she preambled before starting the contract ritual, "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make her my familiar."

She then lowered herself to seal the contract with a kiss to her lips. It took a few moments of worrying that this woman was in fact not summoned as a familiar, but sure enough when her body started to heat up, and smoke began to rise from inside her left glove, all doubt was erased. The robed woman's eyes shot open and she let out an ear piercing scream of agony while clutching her left hand protectively before she passed out once again.

Colbert checked the woman's vital signs and noted that she was indeed alive and stable. Meanwhile, the astromech droid that was staying back while its master was receiving aid let out a series of panicked chirps.

"She's fine," came a voice to the Droid. "Do not worry," it added.

Kirche looked up from the woman to the droid, and then to her blue haired best friend who stood beside it with a hand on its head. "You can understand it Tabitha?"

Tabitha shook her head. "Emotions" was her only response.

Kirche looked between the unconscious robed woman and the droid, "I see, it was worried about her. But what is that thing anyway?"

Colbert then looked at the droid and then at Kirche to answer, "It appears to be some kind of golem, probably assisting this person in the operation of the flying machine they arrived in. That would be my guess based on the evidence."

Louise pondered that information before speaking, "If she has a golem with her, could that mean she's a mage?"

Colbert scratched his head, "Well, she's wearing dark robes, shes got body armor on under those robes like a Mage Knight. That metal bar attached to her belt could be a wand of some sort. It's possible. But we'll have to wait until she wakes to get real answers. All we can do is speculate. For now, we should probably get her into Miss Valliere's room to rest."

* * *

Louise and Siesta bandaged the girl's head as best they could, getting the academy healers to work on a familiar, even a human one, wasn't possible for them. Once they had her on the bed they decided to change the sleeping girl's clothes. Figuring out the advanced technology that made up the locking systems on her body armor was no small challenge. To the two young women, everything about this person was entirely alien, the fabrics that made up her dark robes were unlike anything they'd ever felt, they looked heavy and coarse, but were feather light, the same went for her armor, the metal should have weighed more than the girl's could carry judging by the amount of metal in the construction, but Siesta could easily hold the entire pile. Once she was naked on the bed they quickly redressed her in a nightgown Louise volunteered and then tucked her in under the blankets.

Neither of the two wanted to even hint at what they'd just seen. The young girl didn't look much older than them, and she was only a little bit taller than Louise, she had long hair that was as white as snow and her skin was pale enough to almost make her hair blend perfectly. All things considered she was a beautiful young woman. She seemed perfectly harmless in the state she was in now. However judging from the armor, the many dents, chips, burns, and scratches littering its construction, it was armor that saw use in war.

Then there were the many, many, unspeakably horrible looking scars all over her body, her left shoulder had a horrific burn on both sides of it that looks like she'd been stabbed with a red hot metal bar, she had a particularly large and ugly scar going across her chest between her small breasts that looked like her chest had once been cut open through to her ribcage. Her sides had several stab wounds that seemed to be inflicted by small knives, there were also patches of scars all over her that looked like she'd been once been set on fire. Add to all of that, she was covered in fresh bruises, probably from the impact of her crash. Neither Louise, nor Siesta would speak of it with one another, they both simply knew that she'd had a very hard life full of pain and misery.

Siesta suddenly giggled which drew ire from Louise. "What about this situation could possibly be funny?" asked the the pinkette.

"Nothing. I just imagined you would have summoned a dog, or a cat, or something else cute and fuzzy. Instead you get her. I just doesn't fit with my image of you," Siesta answered playfully.

Louise thought about it, and then her face turned solemn. "I've never heard of anyone having a human as a familiar before. Just stories like the one we read last month about the girl who summoned that perverted familiar. And of course, the Founder Brimir had a human familiar. But, in real life?"

Siesta giggled again trying to relieve the tension but failed and took a deep breath, "Well. It could have been funny to have a pervy familiar. You need the comic relief in your life. But I do see why you're worried. It's like having a slave or something I suppose. But look on the bright side, at least she won't pee on the carpets."

Louise looked at Siesta and wondered how she managed to say that with a straight face, and then burst into a laugh. "You should be worried too! She could be an even bigger slob than me," said a mirthful Louise.

"Touché!" replied Siesta with a hearty laugh.

Meanwhile, Calista had come back to consciousness, but didn't move to reveal that she was awake to the other occupants of the room. She listened carefully to the conversation, trying to gather information to assess her situation. Louise looked at Siesta after the laughing subsided and asked something about a bed. The other girl said something about making arrangements in the morning. Calista blanked them out, no longer interested in their mundane conversation. Instead she turned her attention inwards in a form of meditation to check in on herself and assess her body's condition. She slowly expanded her awareness from her feet, to her arms, and then to her chest, she noted pain her extremities, and tightness in her chest making it difficult to breath. She began to recall her most recent memories, fighter combat, a disturbance in the Force, and then suddenly being face to face with the surface of a planet. She knew this wasn't the same planet she was fighting over before, Denon was a city world, there were no sounds of a bustling city coming from the outside and it was too cold for a climate controlled environment, all she could hear was a conversation between the two girls sharing her room about some trashy novel. Then she remembered a very brief moment of pain, it was the most intense pain she'd felt in a very long time, she remember her body being on fire, and the the pain seemed to flow from her body and into her left hand making it feel as if it were dipped in molten carbonite, and then, she was here.

Louise and Siesta were still making casual conversation when suddenly Louise held her hands over her chest with a look of panic in her eyes, every breath she took was causing pain in her ribs.

"Louise? What's wrong?!" Siesta was instantly at her side with concern.

"I don't know. Every time I breath, my chest hurts. Now my head! I don't understand this, " she stated fearfully.

Siesta started checking her friend for any signs of injuries but found none. "You don't seem to be injured. Maybe you just need to rest a little. You've had a big day you know."

Louise nodded to her, "Maybe some tea?"

Siesta smiled, "Sure, I wouldn't mind some too."

Siesta left the room and Louise tried to take a deep breath but the pain was too much and she coughed. As quickly as the pain came on, it began to subside.

_"That's very interesting,_" Calista thought to herself, _"She's feeling the same pain I'm feeling."_

Through the Force, Calista looked inward, and found herself connected to this girl in the room, the source wasn't too difficult to discern once she followed the connection to its source and back again. Whatever happened to her left hand may have some additional problems. She felt a power emanating from it, she couldn't understand the nature of this power, but she was now aware of it, and it had a very strong connection to this girl. _"What's happening here?" _she wondered to herself. The longer she let her awareness focus on this power source within her, the more entranced by it she was becoming, it was intoxicating, beautiful, soothing...

Calista let her awareness drift away from it quickly. She'd need to explore that under better circumstances to understand it properly. But for the moment there were just too many questions gathering, and Calista had too little information to process what was happening. She decided for the moment that it would be best to try and shield this girl from the pain she was feeling from the bond and stop the charade. She sat up in the bed, opened her eyes and stared at Louise for well over a minute before Louise turned around and met her gaze. Louise was frozen at the sight, the woman's eyes were like blood and sulfur. It filled her with nothing short of pure dread. The two sat and stared each other down in silence before Calista decided she'd be the one to break the ice. She drew upon the power of the Force to make herself understandable to the girl before her who clearly wasn't speaking Basic before.

"My name is Calista. Who might you be?"

Louise was petrified and unmoving, the woman's voice was completely devoid of all emotion, but unlike Tabitha who came off as being bored when she spoke, this woman had an accent that was alien but also refined and highly dignified. It was a voice combined with an aura that commanded fear.

Louise suddenly felt cold and held herself protectively "Why do I feel like I'm about to die," she asked with a near panic stricken voice.

"Maybe you are," said Calista with a flat tone. "How did I get here? This isn't where I was before," she asked with the same stoic tone.

Louise held herself in fear at the sight of Calista, who then gave a long sigh of irritation before closing her eyes and focusing her mind to mask her Force presence, Louise felt calmer almost instantly. "Will you answer me now?"

Louise took a deep breath and felt herself relax for the first time that day, "What did you just do?" asked Louise.

"I used the Force to conceal the aura of my power."

Louise blinked at her, "The Force?"

Calista gave a low growl in irritation, "I'm asking the questions here. Answer me!" she stated more forcefully.

Louise shuddered at her tone of voice, even with the oppressive aura of the Dark Side gone for now, she was still on edge before this woman. "You're in the Tristain Academy of Magic."

Calista nodded, her eyes still closed, much to Louise's relief. "And where is that located?"

Louise seemed surprised, "In Tristain?"

Calista grumbled to herself in irritation, "I've never heard of a planet called Tristain before. Where is it located?"

Louise raised a quizzical eyebrow, "What do you mean? Tristain is a country, one of a few on the continent of Halkeginia."

Calista was getting irritated, every answer only raised more questions.

It was at this time that Siesta returned and gave a slight bow to the awakened Calista. "Hello there, it's good to see your finally awake." she said before going over to the table and setting down a tea set. "Would you like some tea?"

Calista sighed to herself, "Why not, I'm only getting more irritated by the lack of answers I'm getting here."

Siesta watched the woman get out of bed with curiosity, her eyes were closed, but she was standing up, walking, and then sitting down at the table, all as if she could see through her eyelids. She filed that away as something to ask about later.

"Well, if it's worth anything, my father always says that to get the right answers, you have to first ask the right questions," said Siesta.

Calista nodded to her, "Your father is a wise man."

Siesta nodded back, "I like to think so. Now then, how can we clear things up for you?"

Calista received a filled tea cup from Siesta and held it in her hands while it cooled. "I'm trying to figure out where I am, and how I got here. I'm clearly nowhere near where I was before."

Siesta filled her own tea cup after giving one to Louise and then asked a question to Calista. "Where is your homeland then? Maybe that will help us puzzle things out?"

"The Sith Empire," she answered.

"I've, never actually heard of it. Have you Louise?"

"No, I haven't. Is it on the other continent?" asked Louise.

"The Empire spans more than half the Galaxy. Surely you must have heard of it?"

"Galaxy? What's that," they both asked in unison.

Calista covered her face in her palm. "This is what I mean. Everything just raises more questions. Alright, let's move onto the how. How did I get here?"

Louise and Siesta looked at each other. Louise then looked back to Calista and asked "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was in combat. Above the planet Denon. Then I felt a disturbance in the Force and as I was flying back towards my comrades I got shot from behind. I remember speaking to one of my comrades and then I started trying to fix something, then when I looked back up, I saw the ground, and then, then I blacked out and woke up here. It all happened so fast it was one instant to the next and everything's just blurred together and confusing. It's so frustrating."

"Alright. I'll, uh, try to explain," said Louise timidly.

Calista sat back to listen, Siesta reached over and gently nudged Louise's shoulder with her hand to encourage her to get on with it, Louise nodded. "Well, you see. I summoned you here. With magic."

Calista waited for a moment before giving her a serious expression, Louise just knew that she had to choose her words carefully and started to explain nervously, "Ummm, you see, there's this ritual we conduct here every year, for the second year students, it's a rite of passage for a mage, to summon a familiar. Usually it's suppose to be some kind of animal. But for some reason, I got you. I don't know why, it's never happened before."

Calista nodded, "Not in real life anyway."

Louise and Siesta looked at each other and then at Calsita, "How long were you awake?" asked a surprised Louise.

Calista looked around the room and suddenly stood up, "Where's my Droid?!"

Louise and Siesta looked at each other and then to the Sith. "What?" they both asked.

"My Astromech Droid! What have you done with it," she asked again with anger in her voice.

"I don't know what your talking about," yelled Louise.

Calista looked around the room again and spotted her robe, she used the Force to pull it to her hand and put it on in a hurry to cover up her lack of decent clothing and made for the door.

"Where are you going," asked a shocked Louise.

"To find my friend," she answered on her way through the door and then took off running down the hall.

Siesta and Louise tried to follow, but Calista was impossibly fast, they looked down the hall to see a literal blur of black round the corner and vanish from sight.

"I've never seen anyone move so fast," remarked Siesta.

"We have to follow her," said Louise as she ran down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her, Siesta not far behind.

* * *

Calista exited the dormitory tower and kept running, her instincts guiding her to her fighter, the first place she thought to look for her companion. Sure enough, the Astromech droid was there, standing sentry over the remains of the Bloodmark fighter. Calista came to a halt just in front of the Droid which was beeping and chirping ecstatically to see her. Calista fell to her knees before the little Droid and gave it a hug.

"X2 = Happy to see Calista / / Calista = Unharmed?"

The petite Sith planted a kiss on the Droid's head before kneeling down so she was level with the Droid's 'eye' and smiled at it. "I'm fine Extwo. Are you alright? Did these primitives try to harm you?"

The Droid chirped happily "X2 = Sustained minor damage in crash / / Repairs = Complete / / All systems = Operational / / X2 = Ready to serve"

Calista nodded and sighed in relief, "I'm so glad. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

X2-C3 gave a few beeps and chirps in an even tone, "Calista = Purchase new Astromech / / X2 = Expendable"

Calista shook her head and glared at the droid in fury before she started tearfully scolding it loud enough to be heard across the academy grounds; "Never! You are not expendable to me! Don't you dare ever suggest such a thing you stupid droid! Not after all we've been through together! Can't you ever just once value your own life as much as I do?!"

Louise and Siesta arrived in time to hear her yelling at the Droid and heard its response...

"Dwoooooo"

Siesta turned to Louise and gave her a very stern look, Louise felt only an inch tall under her gaze. "I can relate to what's she saying. Can you?"

Calista smiled at the droid, "It's alright, I forgive you Extwo. So what's the status of our fighter?"

The Droid started beeping, whistling, chirping, and bobbing its body around while spinning on its wheels, it seemed excited, or frustrated, the girls couldn't tell which.

"You can understand that thing?" asked Louise.

Calista turned around and glared angrily at the two, "What are you doing here? Haven't you caused me enough trouble?"

The Droid rolled around Calista and extended something from the top of its head which pointed at Louise and Siesta menacingly, "X2 = Blast useless organics?"

"No Extwo. Just focus on repairing the fighter. Your priority is getting the electronics operational. I'll figure out how to re-attach the wing later." Calista stood up and walked towards Louise and Siesta while the Droid turned around and headed back for the Bloodmark.

"Was that what you were asking about? What is it exactly? A golem?" asked Louise.

Calista sighed and tried to figure out how to answer her question, "You said you summoned me here to be your familiar, right?"

Louise nodded.

"A familiar is some kind of companion that's suppose to help you with various things right?"

Louise nodded again.

"Well, you could say that little Droid is my familiar. If anyone messes with him, I will kill them horribly. I hope that's clear?"

Louise and Siesta gulped and nodded.

"Now, let us discuss our immediate future," said Calista with a tone of seriousness. Before walking away with the two girls, Calista turned to watch her droid work and smiled contently.

* * *

**Six years ago**

_A young Sith Acolyte, barely thirteen years old, was laying on the stone floor of a dark cave on the planet Korriban. She had long white hair and bright blue eyes, her skin tone was fair, but healthy in stark contrast to the woman she would eventually become. She pushed herself up off the floor to see three of her fellow acolytes attempting to smash an Imperial Astromech Droid. _

_"If it won't come with us willingly, we'll bring it back to the Overseer in pieces! No way I'm letting that Echani schutta claim my prize!" _

_The droid was screaming helplessly, its primary weapon had been smashed and it was defenseless, it would already be over if these acolytes had anything more than training swords, but it wouldn't be much longer, the Droid fell over on its side, the mechanical screams reached Calista's ears and made her cringe in fear, the Droid was crying, even though it was nothing more than a programmed response to its situation, she knew the fear and helplessness it felt was genuine, even if the pain it was expressing wasn't. Its chassis was coming apart at the seams and it was about to die._

_Even though she knew it couldn't really die since it wasn't alive to begin with she couldn't stand the idea of it being destroyed. That Droid had done its best to protect her from the beasts within the cave, it guided her around to her objectives. Without its help she would have to return to the academy in disgrace, if she returned at all. Those three Acolytes, all they did was wait in ambush while Calista did all the work and now they were going to crush her companion and steal its data for themselves, unacceptable! Even if it was just a Droid, she owed it her life._

_"No! I won't let you!" _

_Calista pushed herself to her feet and unleashed a small storm of Force Lightning on one of the boys, sending him flying back into the wall of the cave before the other two could charge her. She then used the Force to push another of them away. Meanwhile the third who was their leader came up to her and attempted to swing his blade down over her head. Calista raised her own training sword to deflect the blow and used the Force to push the boy away from her._

_"Maybe you're not as weak as I thought you were. So much the better," he said as he raised his sword in a Makashi salute before assuming his ready stance. _

_Calista raised her sword above her head in a one handed high guard with her blade held horizontally and off to the side, her feet spaced out and her body was held half twisted with her free hand sweeping across and down. Her overall stance was awkward at best, pathetically amateurish at worst. She glared at the boy in front of her with hatred before blanking her expression. _

_The boy laughed at her incredulously, "Are you serious Calista? The ferocity form? Where did you even learn that? You can't possibly believe that you're going to defeat the top ranked Makashi student with a half baked attempt at Form Seven combat!" _

_While the boy was talking down to her, Calista was on the move, she was holding nothing back and held him on the defensive with an attack sequence that seemed to flow like liquid from one attack to the next, her Force assisted speed seemed to outmatch her opponents and he could do nothing but block and deflect, there was no opening for him to counter attack without being struck with a lethal blow._

_"Such passion, such hatred, such fury! Just for a droid," he asked her with rage. _

_"Stop talking! You're already dead! Just shut up and lie down," she yelled. _

_Calista then paid for letting herself get distracted. He saw his opening, and he took it. It was a rock, a little harmless rock on the floor that Calista stepped on. For a split second she had to adjust her balance to execute her next attack. It was all he needed to lock weapons with her and get a moment to take the offensive. He pushed back on her, his strength was vastly superior to the little girl half his size, he pushed her back, her foot still on the stone, and she feel backwards and slammed her head into the ground. She was dizzy, her body failed her, and now she would pay the ultimate price for her mistake, she was about to die. She closed her eyes and braced herself._

_When her eyes shut, something happened to her, she could still see, but it wasn't sight like that granted by her eyes, it was perception through the Force, where time, space, distance, color, texture, were all meaningless. She felt her conscious mind begin to slip away and her body acted as if it were being dominated by the will of the Force itself. Her sword hand came up to deflect the incoming attack. She then rolled backwards and sprang up onto her feet. With her eyes still closed she rushed at the boy and resumed her offensive. Her every move guided by the Force, she was like a cornered animal lashing out on pure instinct with a fury that could only be brought on by being secure in the knowledge that one's life or death would be determined by who was the better predator in this battle. It was her first taste of what it truly meant to live by the sword. The feeling of power rushed through her, washing her clean of the feelings of hopelessness and despair she had just experienced, it was like a rebirth. The little girl wouldn't be oppressed anymore, she could fight back. _

_It was over in seconds, the boy was completely dominated, he was disarmed, and then his head split open and his brains spilled out of his skull._

_Calista fell to her knees, she dropped her sword and looked at her hands. That feeling of being empowered faded as quickly as it came when she realized she'd just taken a life. Even though none of it got on her, she could see blood on her hands. The two other boys were frozen in terror at the sight of what Calista had done to their alpha male. One of them, the victim of her Force lightning, gathered his sword and charged at Calista while she was still in a state of shock. He was about to bring the sword crashing down on her head when he was knocked to the side by the Astromech Droid which managed to right itself and took off to intercept him with its leg mounted rockets, with a hidden arm from the front of its body, it shocked the boy into unconsciousness with an electrical blast. Calista then jumped to her feet and rushed the third boy, she wouldn't even give him a chance to try and attack them again. He was frozen in terror and didn't even realize it when she split his head open with her training sword. He was killed instantly and his blood splattered all over her._

_Calista walked towards the Astromech and stared at it with a joyful smile, "You saved my life. Thank you." _

_The Droid beeped and chirped at her as if it were the most mundane and obvious thing in the world, "Pretty Acolyte = Saved X2 first / / X2 = Happy to return favor + Be friends!" _

_Calista looked down at the floor away from the droid, "Nobody wants to be my friend. I'm the weakest student here. I'm sure they sent me here because they knew I'd die. If it wasn't for you, I would have." _

_The Droid screamed, beeped, and chirped at her aggressively, "X2 = Wants to be Pretty Acolyte's friend! / / Pretty Acolyte = Stuck with X2 forever!" _

_Calista smiled and fell to her knees in front of the droid and gave it a hug, mostly for herself rather than the Droid's benefit, it couldn't feel it anyway. _

_"My name is Calista. I'm happy to meet you Extwo." _

_The Droid beeped happily, "X2 + Calista = Best friends forever!" _

_Calista couldn't contain herself, she wept as she hugged the droid, "I've never had a friend before. Thank you."_

* * *

**A/N:**

6/6/2015: Corrected mechanical errors as suggested by reviewers.

8/12/2015: Another editing pass done on typos and made minor dialogue additions to bring this chapter more in line with later chapters.


	3. Peace is a lie

**Chapter One - Peace is a lie**

Calista and Louise shared the bed that night. The two slept with their backs to each other peacefully until Siesta barged into the room with a basket of laundry and started singing happily and loudly, making a big nuisance of herself. Louise shot up in the bed and let out an irritated groan.

"Siesta, do you have to be so loud?"

"If I don't wake you up, you'll miss breakfast, and classes, we can't have that, can we? I thought you'd be grateful." she said cheerfully.

"There are no classes for second years today, you should have let me sleep in," moaned Louise.

Calista slowly sat up and started rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "A lowly servant wakes a Sith Lord from her peaceful slumber and expects gratitude? Truly this is the most backwards backwater planet in the universe," she said with a sarcastic and groggy tone.

Louise snapped her head towards Calista and glared at her furiously, "Don't _ever_ call her that again! Especially not where I can hear it!"

Calista turned to Louise with a small smirk, "Or what?"

"Or I'll get really upset," she answered without a hint of fear.

Calista couldn't help but laugh, "That's adorable. Truly. I'm sure the Emperor himself is shivering in fear at the potential consequences of a little pink haired girl getting upset."

Louise snapped and grabbed two fistfulls of the gown she dressed Calista in the previous night, "You're not much bigger than me! Nobody talks about my friend that way! _Nobody_! Now apologize or else I'll let you go hungry today!"

Calista smiled sincerely, "I'm impressed. You got a lot of backbone. Now if you could only learn to comprehend sarcasm, then we'll be able to get along just fine."

"Louise, she really didn't mean it to insult me. Besides, you really don't have to get angry every time someone talks down to me. They're nobles, I'm a peasant, it's just reality. You were the same way before we met."

Louise sighed and let go of Calista before getting up out of the bed, "That doesn't make it right Siesta, you work harder than anyone else here, you deserve to be respected."

Siesta smiled at Louise before offering her a clean school uniform to wear which she accepted gratefully, "How long was it before you started thinking that way? You need to cut the world some slack Louise."

She then pulled out Calista's cloths from the basket and offered them to her neatly folded.

"Your cloths are made from very fine materials Miss Calista. They were a bit difficult to wash, I hope they are satisfactory?"

Calista took off her nightgown and inspected her clothing. "Yes, everything's just fine. You did all this washing after you left us last night, when did you have time to sleep?"

"Oh, it wasn't a big deal. I did the washing, and then I put them up to dry near a fireplace while I slept. When I woke up, they were ready to go."

Calista nodded, "And where's my armor?"

"Oh, I put it under the bed. Will you be wearing it?"

Louise snickered, "Yes, because this school is so dangerous you need body armor."

Siesta narrowed her eyes at Louise and gave her a sly smirk, "The way you blow things up Louise, she might."

Louise glared at Siesta in return, "Oh really? Maybe next time I'll blow up your house!"

Siesta got in Louise's face and barked back, "You couldn't find my house with a map and a guide!"

Calista smiled as the two friends traded insults, it took her back to a happier time.

Calista pulled on her white wrap around shirt and then her trousers, tied them off with a cloth string, then she pulled on her wrap around tunic and secured it all with a cloth sash that held everything in place. She sat down on the bed to pull on her boots, they were black leather that reached up to just below her knees. Then she sat up and picked up her stealth generator which went on over her belt and kept her Lightsaber clipped to it, then pulled her black robes over the whole thing to complete her look. She adjusted her long blood stained white hair which reached down to her lower back so that it would all flow over the front of her shoulders, fluffed out her bangs to conceal her eyes and then pulled up her hood, shrouding all her facial features in the shadow her hood and hair cast on her face.

Siesta was amazed at how quickly she went from wounded sickly looking girl to the very personification of terror with just a change of wardrobe. Seeing her dressed like that unconscious on the bed was one thing, but seeing her awake and alert in that outfit sent a chill down her spine. While Louise, in her school uniform with black cloak tried to compete by presenting an image of nobility, it failed miserably on account of the short skirt and thigh high stockings. The cute little black shoes didn't help her cause either. Louise eyed Calista up and down and felt very inadequate next to her, she contemplated pulling up her own hood but decided that would be pointless and sighed to herself.

"Well, let's go get breakfast," said Louise.

"You two enjoy yourselves. I'll clean up here and then attend to my other duties. Will I see you in the garden later Louise?"

Louise smiled at Siesta, "Of course you will!"

* * *

Louise and Calista arrived in the enormous dining hall, the students were all sorted according to what year they were in, Calista observed that each group of students had a different color cloak on, brown, black, and purple, brown being the youngest students, and purple being the oldest. Louise was in the middle group, and they sat near the end of the middle table where there were two seats available. Calista pulled back her hood and was about to take up her eating utensils when Louise gestured for her to wait.

"Before we eat, we say a prayer of thanks for the food. We don't start until after the headmaster leads the prayer," she said discreetly.

Calista turned her head to regard Louise with closed eyes when she heard hushed gossiping from around the table directed towards her and Louise, she silently observed the various students through the Force and her ears caught enough words to surmise what they were saying.

"Louise summoned that commoner? And she's letting her sit at the noble's table?"

"Unacceptable… she needs to be taught a lesson."

To anyone else, it would have gone unnoticed, but she could hear them perfectly thanks to the Force granting her hyper awareness.

Louise fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she knew that having Calista join her at breakfast might have caused a stir, she just didn't think anyone would be so indiscreet as to actually gossip about it at the table.

The headmaster called the room to order and began leading the prayer. Calista may have been mildly curious about what they were saying in their prayer, but her mind took her somewhere else…

* * *

_**Korriban, **__**Sith Academy**  
Six years ago  
_

_"We do not waste food on the weak in this place boy! Be gone! Do not return until your academics improve sufficiently that we deem you worthy of feeding!" _

_Calista cringed in fear as the overseer evicted a younger Acolyte from the mess hall of the Sith Academy. It was her turn now to present herself to the Overseer and hope he finds her worthy. She presented a data card to him, a small droid floating over his shoulder scanned it and beeped in approval. _

_"Very well, you may eat today Acolyte. Do not take it for granted!" _

_She bowed to him in deference, "Yes my Lord," she said before going to pick up a tray. _

_She walked solemnly down the aisle where her tray was filled by droids serving barely palatable Imperial food pastes. Calista couldn't stand the food at first, but she quickly learned that nothing makes food taste better than hunger, and it had been days since she was allowed to eat._

_She sat down at one of the many tables by herself and started eating, she noted her fellow students giving her dirty looks and heard their hushed whispers. _

_"That schutta killed Rosh, Jar-tan, and Oret…" _

_"Oret's father is a Grand Moff. I'm sure her days are numbered." _

_"She's kind of pretty though, maybe we should take her into one of the tombs and have some fun with her before they kill her. Be a shame to waste the opportunity." _

_"Why not? I hear she's so weak with her Force powers that she can barely lift a rock." _

_The group all laughed and started giving each other high fives. _

_Calista kept her gaze down and only regarded her meal, then she heard more hushed gossip about her from other groups of students. _

_"She finally got to eat huh? Too bad, it was funny hearing her stomach rumble all the time."_

_Calista couldn't stand it anymore, she picked up her tray and hurried out of the mess hall and went back to her room to finish her meal in peace. She seated herself at her desk and started eating in a hurry as if an Overseer would barge in and take it all away from her because she wasn't eating in the mess hall like she was suppose to. _

_"X2 = Worried / / Calista = Shouldn't be eating here" chirped her friend in a concerned tone. _

_Calista kept inhaling her food until it was all gone. "I don't care Extwo, I can't sit down there and listen to how they talk about me. I wish I was bigger and stronger, so I can make them all shut up with my fists! Damn it, why do I have to be so small?! It isn't fair!"  
_

_"Calista = Protected X2 from three Acolytes / / Calista = Should have more faith in herself" _

_Calista smiled to the Droid. "You're right Extwo. I should, and I will, I'll get stronger, and I'll shut them up!"_

* * *

Calista forced her mind to focus on the present, the Force could grant disturbingly vivid images of the past, but for now, she needed to eat to recover strength, and strength is something no Sith ever wastes. The gossiping continued, but this time it was mostly drowned out by the conversations going on all around the dining hall until a flamboyant blonde boy holding a rose, had the audacity to throw discretion to the wind and addressed Louise on the matter...

"Louise, we're all happy that you finally managed to cast one spell right. But is it necessary for you to bring a lowly familiar to the table and show it off?"

Now that one of them had finally said something directly, another, decided to speak up as well, this one was a brown haired boy, "Yeah Louise, this table is only for nobles, and that familiar looks anything but. You need to get it out of here, it's stinking up the place."

Louise tried to ignore them, but Calista could see her hands clenching the silverware hard enough to bend the utensils. The room was starting to get tense, beside the boy who spoke up first a blonde girl was tugging at his sleeve and trying to gently encourage him to sit back down, but he wasn't having it.

Calista decided she wouldn't let this stand, she didn't care if they wanted to insult Louise, but talking about a Sith as if she was less than a person, that was unacceptable. They needed to learn very quickly where she drew the line.

She stopped using the Force to mask her powerful Dark Side aura and stood up furiously. She made sure to let the chair create as much noise as it could while scooting back along the stone floor and then slammed her fist into the table hard enough to crack the wood and ensure all attention would be focused solely on her.

With her eyes closed she allowed her awareness to expand, seeing the effect of allowing everyone to experience her aura.

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden," came a low fearful voice.

"We're all gonna die," said another who decided to cower under the table in tears.

Calista was pleased to note two people in the room who didn't seem to be affected, a small girl with blue hair who was reading a book with a bored expression on her face, and still nibbling on a piece of toast on top of that. And across the hall, one of the teachers held his staff at the ready in case things got out of hand.

"If any of you have the courage and strength to evict me from this table by force, then I invite you to try. If not, be silent and enjoy your meals," said Calista in a forceful yet polite tone. The Sith Lord then seated herself and started eating again as if nothing happened. Slowly, her aura faded as she started masking it again and the fear left the room as quickly as it came.

"How do you do that," asked a timid Louise.

Calista smirked, "Perhaps I'll tell you someday. For now, you need to eat. At the school I went to, if you weren't performing according to expectations, you went hungry until you improved or died of hunger."

Louise shuddered at the notion of not being fed because your grades were bad. She almost didn't believe such a thing was possible. But the way Calista had said it, she knew it to be true, and that Calista had probably almost died of hunger many times herself because of it.

After she issued her challenge, nobody dared to speak on the matter for the rest of breakfast. Calista ended up eating three servings of breakfast which earned her a lot of gawking stares.

"Where's she putting all that food?" someone asked quietly.

"Calista, how do you keep your figure while eating like this," asked Louise with wide eyes as she started on her fourth helping.

Calista chuckled at the question, "What can I say? I have a good metabolism. Also healing my injuries probably took a lot more out of me than I anticipated."

* * *

After breakfast Louise decided to take Calista on a tour of the Academy. They passed by the crashed Bloodmark fighter where Calista got an update on the repairs from the Droid, then she gave it a hug and a kiss to the top of its head and told it to keep working, it seemed happy if its tone was any indication.

"You and your golem seem to be very close."

"It's not a 'golem' whatever that is. It's a Droid, an Astromech. A Robot. A Machine. If you can grasp the concept of any of those things."

Louise nodded, "I can, but I've just never seen or even imagined a machine like that before."

Calista huffed in amusement, "You don't have to imagine it, you've just seen the real thing."

Louise guided them towards the girl's baths where they spent a few hours luxuriating and making small talk. Calista was relieved that the blood was coming out her hair rather easily as she washed.

Meanwhile many of the other female students couldn't help but cringe in disgust at the sight of Calista's naked and scarred body. Though her skin was clear and smooth where she wasn't injured quite a few of those spots were marred by the sight of black veins. She knew they were all looking at her, and she knew perfectly well why, she just didn't care. Nobody dared to ask about her injuries, and that was enough for her.

"Her hair though… I've never seen anything like it, it's like what you imagine an angel's hair would be like, it's beautiful," observed one of the other female students. She had said it loud enough to be heard all around, yet soft enough to maintain the illusion of discretion.

Louise thought that was a good point and decided to ask, "Uh, Calista, is that hair natural? I've never seen hair like that before, it's like snow."

Calista opened one of her sulfur eyes and looked at Louise, she decided to answer loud enough to be heard, but soft enough to seem like she was only addressing Louise, "It's because I'm only half human."

Louise didn't realize it, but Calista did, the whole bath house had gone silent and all eyes were on Calista. "Half human? How can that be?"

Calista closed her eye again and lay back in the bath water as she addressed the question. "My mother was an Echani. They're a race of people we call 'near-humans' but in fact, they're nothing like Humans. I know you're still curious, but I could spend months telling you about the Echani and you still wouldn't have any idea who they are or what they're like. They're a very complex people. Right now, all you need to know is, this human man met my mother, she let him charge up her loading ramp, and then nine months later, she got stuck with me until I was about five or six. Then my father took me away from her to be trained as a Sith."

Louise was in awe, this woman was half something completely alien to her and her entire world. "So then, what do you identify as? Human? Echani?"

Calista chuckled in amusement, "Ahh, that is a good question. I identify as Sith. That's what I was trained to be, and that's what I am."

Louise was perplexed, this was a new word, "What's a Sith?"

Calista laughed through her nose, "It's easy to forget this world seems to be isolated from the rest of the galaxy. The Sith are an order of Force empowered warriors who rule the Sith Empire. More than half the Galaxy is under the command of our Emperor."

This was all too much for Louise, she still couldn't grasp the concept of other worlds, so she kept quiet for the time being while she processed.

* * *

After the much needed bath, Calista and Louise headed to a sitting area which has been prepared outdoors for the day. Once they sat down Louise decided to start making conversation with Calista again, "Could you tell me more about the Sith?"

Calista considered it and didn't see the harm in educating the girl. "As I said, the Sith are warriors. Rulers and defenders of our Empire. Our primary task is to enforce the will of our emperor, and fight a war to destroy our enemies, the Jedi Knights who serve the Galactic Republic."

Louise nodded, "How did this war start?"

"We've been fighting each other for thousands upon thousands of years. In the end it's a war of ideologies. The Jedi preach a philosophy of total pacifism, yet when it comes to the Sith they show their hypocrisy and attempt to exterminate us. Twice before they've come close."

"What's the difference between a Sith and a Jedi?"

"The Jedi believe that one should suppress their own desires and emotions. Love is forbidden to them, possession is forbidden, seeking any form of personal gain is forbidden. The first of our kind, refused to follow this path. They believed that such a way of life goes against all the natural laws of the universe, and that no person could ever live such a life and find fulfillment. They wanted the right to live as they saw fit. They had the audacity to ask for freedom, and then it came to a war. The Jedi tried to exterminate them. A few survived and escaped the genocide, they traveled far across the galaxy until they found the planet Korriban. There, they met a race of Force sensitive beings called the Sith. The Sith worshiped these newcomers as gods. They took the name Sith for themselves and with the help of these people built an empire that followed their beliefs of personal freedom and expression. They built great big monuments, made great scientific developments, and crafted the greatest literature, music, and art in the galaxy."

"And that's when the Jedi came for them?"

"Indeed. The Jedi, by this time had become part of the Galactic Republic and claimed to serve as keepers of the peace. One day, Republic scouts stumbled upon the Sith Empire and were captured. My ancestors found evidence that an invasion was being planned and while they debated what to do about it, the Republic staged a rescue. One leader emerged from the chaos and rallied his people to preempt this invasion and ensure peace and stability for the Empire. After a long and bloody war, we were defeated and driven from our homes yet again. The Republic forces killed every man woman and child on Korriban. That's when our Emperor lead the survivors away to Dromund Kaas where we rebuilt to one day retake our homeworld and have revenge for the holocaust. It took a thousand years, but that war is happening even now as we speak."

"So that's what you were doing when I summoned you. I stole you away from your people, your cause, your friends, comrades, and brought you here. I don't even know how to apologize for that, I really didn't mean to steal you away from your life like this," said a dejected Louise.

"I understand that. Once my fighter is repaired, I should be able to return whenever I want to. So there's no harm done. Besides, I believe my being here now is the will of the Force. Until I know what is destined for me here, I shall stay," said Calista encouragingly.

Louise was relieved by her attitude towards the whole incident and decided to ask more questions, "Could you tell me a bit about the school you went to?"

Calista tensed up at the question, she wanted to lash out in anger, but she took a deep breath and reigned in that emotion, she considered that this world apparently had no real technology, therefore, no space travel and she knew nothing about the Sith, the Empire, or the Republic. She concluded that her ignorance wasn't her fault. "I'd, rather not talk about that," she said with a forced calm that Louise could clearly sense.

Louise quickly decided to change the subject, "So, uhh, what do you think of this place then?" Calista was silently grateful for how observant this girl was.

"It seems peaceful, but peace is a lie. I can sense there's a lot of conflict here, under the tables, hidden from plain sight, but it's there for anyone who can read between the lines to see as plain as day."

Louise nodded grimly, "You're very observant. It takes most new students weeks to catch on to that fact. Many students here are from different nations who are either at war with one another, or will be at war soon enough. Others are maybe from nations which have been subjugated by others. It creates a lot of tension. The rules here state that everyone must be treated equally and that outside conflicts should not be brought to the school. But that rule only applies where it can be enforced."

Calista brought her hand to her chin and contemplated the information, "At my school. It was more or less the same. Students were prohibited from attacking one another, but murder was a daily occurrence. I could hardly go a day without at least three attempts on my life. All rules only apply where they can be enforced, the only universal law is that might makes right."

Louise nodded, she didn't comment on the fact that Calista had just offered up information about the school she went to, she simply filed it away for later reference in case she reveals more in time. "Like at breakfast. When they wanted you out of the dining hall, the way you challenged them to try and force you out. Once you did that, they sat quietly."

Calista smirked, "Indeed."

Louise decided to ask about it again, "That wasn't the first time I felt that fear around you. How do you do it?"

Calista thought about it, trying to decide if she should explain, she saw no harm in it, also no gain from it, but since it would be harmless, she decided to educate the younger girl, but first, she needed to provide context.

"Tell me Louise, the divide between the nobility and the peasantry your friend mentioned, I take it that it's resultant from more than a wealth gap, am I correct?"

Louise nodded to her, "Yes. Some commoners have more money than some nobles, but all nobles are able to use magic, and commoners can't."

Calista nodded, "In the Empire. It's the same. It's called the Sith Empire because it is ruled by the Sith who have power. The strong rule, and the weak serve."

Louise leaned forward on the table resting on her elbows and gave Calista her undivided attention, "You're a Sith, like you said before. Is that what your people call Mages?"

Calista pondered that, "The Sith Order are a group of Force sensitive warriors as I said before. I'm not sure what a Mage is exactly. Would you mind explaining?"

"A mage is what we call someone who can use magic."

"And what empowers a mage?"

"The elements. Earth, Air, Water, and Fire." Louise said while gesturing to the pentagram engraved on the pendant holding up her cloak.

"There are five points on that though. You named four. What's the fifth point represent?"

"The element of void, but that power has been lost to us."

"I see. So these elements empower the magic used by the nobility?"

"Yes. Exactly right. So what's your element then if you're a mage?"

Calista huffed a laugh and smiled, "The Force."

"The Force?"

"The Force is what gives a Sith their power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and it penetrates us. It is omnipotent and omnipresent. It governs the destinies of all things, it has a will of its own, though whether or not it's actually sentient has been the subject of debate for longer than the recorded history of my people. A Sith takes this power and bends it to their will using it as a weapon to defeat our enemies, an adviser to guide our decisions, and a tool for knowledge and defense."

Louise's interest couldn't have piqued higher. This was completely fascinating her. "How does that work exactly?"

Calista smiled at her interest, "It's mostly a spiritual discipline. The power of the Force comes from within, one must master themselves before they can master the power of the Force. This is achieved through rigorous mental discipline. Academics and physical training. The body and the mind must be the strongest they can be. Your emotions also come into play, the destructive power of the Force is channeled through the use of powerful emotions like anger, fear or aggression. A Sith who allows their emotions to control them will fail and die, but a Sith who is the master of themselves, will become the master of all."

Louise was about to ask a question, but Calista held up a finger to indicate she wasn't finished yet, "To answer your question, all I did at breakfast, was stop masking the aura of my power so everyone could feel it."

Louise audibly gulped at the implications of that statement, "In our society. The Royals are the strongest mages by far. But in a society of people like you, just based off what I felt from your aura alone. What kind of being could give you marching orders?"

Calista smirked at Louise, "The Sith Emperor, is a being of such incomprehensible power that thousands upon thousands of worlds with hundreds upon hundreds of billions of people all serve his indomitable will. And above all of that, between him and his subjects, is an army of Sith like me in his service. If you can comprehend the size of his dominion, and then understand that I'm one of the Sith in the lower echelons of the Order, even with all my power, you can begin to imagine the difference between me and those above me, and finally, understand that the Emperor's power, is orders of magnitude above what you'd imagine their power to be. He has ruled the empire for over a thousand years, he is truly immortal. Whatever gods you worship, tremble in fear at the mention of him. The people of the Empire, don't dare even form an opinion of him. Such is their fear of his awesome power."

Louise shuddered, "I can't even imagine any of that. So I'll take your word for it. It sounds scary, but exciting. How many other worlds are there? Are they all just like this one?"

Calista smiled at the young girl's immense curiosity, "How many stars can you see in the night sky Louise?"

Louise blinked at her question, "So many that it's impossible to count them all?"

Calista nodded, "Around each and every one of those stars, are planets just like this one. Well, most of them anyway. Not all can support life, and of the ones that do, not all support intelligent life. And I suppose even then, it really depends on your definition of intelligence. I have a high standard for it myself, but, you see what I'm getting at. If you like, later we can go back to my fighter, Extwo can show you images of other planets and even the people native to those worlds."

Louise was ecstatic, "Really?!"

Calista smiled serenely, "Really."

Louise clapped her hands in joy, "I'd love that! But we should find Siesta first, I know she'd love to see it too!"

There was a loud noise, plates shattering and silverware clanging, Louise and Calista turned to see Siesta being harassed by one of the male students, the same boy who had annoyed Calista at breakfast. He'd knocked a serving tray out of her hands and was scolding her loudly. Beside him a blonde girl with her hair curled into tubes was scolding him for scolding the maid, and beside her a younger girl with brown hair and a brown cloak was also scolding him before they took turns slapping him and walked away in irritation. Calista shrugged but as she was turning back to Louise she saw that she'd already stood up and started walking over to the commotion.

"Guiche de Gramont! I already knew you were anything but a gentleman but for even you to stoop so low as to harass a woman for doing her job is beyond disgusting," yelled Louise as she got into Guiche's face threateningly.

Siesta didn't like confrontations but felt this one was inevitable, she put her hand on Louise's shoulder to try and calm her temper, "Louise, please, it's alright. There's no need for you to get involved, this is between me and him."

Calista meanwhile walked up to join a group of people who'd gathered to watch the unfolding drama and observed with interest.

"Because of this commoner, two noble ladies were crying. Because of how you spoil her and the rest of the staff, they're forgetting their place, it is my duty as a nobleman to remind them," said Guiche with a theatrical and outraged tone.

One student beside Calista, a tall darker skinned buxom redhead shouted to mock the boy, "They weren't crying Guiche, they were livid with you, get the story straight!" Then she laughed, and was joined in her laughter by the other students.

"What exactly took place here," asked Calista to the redhead.

She leaned down to the shorter Sith and addressed her question in a playful gossipy tone of voice, "Guiche was dating two girls, and they just found out about each other because the maid lead one of them here."

Calista blinked, "That can't be all. Did she do it on purpose?"

The redhead shrugged her shoulders, "It's entirely possible. Louise and Guiche, the blonde boy with the rose, they have a bit of history. The first year girl was searching for him and the maid just pointed out where he was sitting while serving people."

"I foresee this incident is going to escalate out of control if something doesn't stop it soon. It could be entertaining," said Calista with a casual tone.

The redhead nodded, "Yes indeed. Oh, I'm Kirche by the way. Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst." She turned to face the shorter girl fully and offered her hand out in greeting, "I'm a big of a fan of yours now, the way you shut everyone up at breakfast was amazing."

Calista smiled and breathed a laugh at the compliment, "It's nice to be appreciated. I'm... I'm Calista Zarkot."

As she introduced herself she felt there was something familiar about this girl, especially the way her hair covered half her face. But she quickly dismissed it. The two shook hands in a friendly manner, but before either could make anymore small talk a loud slap was heard.

Siesta had smacked Guiche across his face so hard his world was spinning. She was a girl used to manual labor and was perfectly capable of inflicting pain. "I don't care if you're a noble! You've hurt those two girls just like you hurt Louise and it's long past time you started paying what you owe!"

Guiche shook his head and gathered his wits, the anger was swelling in him and he slapped Siesta back hard enough to send her straight to the ground. Calista's attention then centered on Louise, her face was almost the same color as her hair while she stood protectively over her friend in front of Guiche.

"Fffff… I can _feel_ her anger," stated Calista with a sultry tone, she was clearly enjoying the sensation.

"Yeah. No kidding? This is going to be brutal," said Kirche with a lick of her lips.

**_"How dare you Guiche?! She's right! I've owed you this for a long time,"_** yelled Louise at the top of her lungs as she balled her fist.

She wound up her arm and punched Guiche in the nose, her petite frame didn't offer much in the way of a credible threat to boy in the form of physical violence, but she still managed to bloody his nose. Guiche responded by giving Louise a back handed slap which sent her falling over until she ended up on top of Siesta. Before the maid could try and hold Louise back, with one motion, she stood up and reached out with her hand, open palmed, the air visibly rippled from her hand outwards towards the boy and pushed him so hard that he took off and slammed into the castle wall a full six meters from where he was standing before.

Calista and Kirche both gasped at Louise, but for different reasons. Then Kirche yelled incredulously "How the hell did she do that?!"

Calista smirked happily. "Very interesting. It seems I've missed something important somewhere..."

Kirche looked down at Calista curiously but decided it'd have to wait, because Guiche was screaming in fury and waving his wand around, from the ground in front of him two brass golems appeared and they both carried swords, shields and were heavily armored.

"Now there's something you don't see every day. Where did those come from," asked Calista.

"You've really never seen a golem before?" asked Kirche.

"No. But I've seen much worse. So those are golems... Think Louise can handle them?"

Kirche shook her head, "Not a chance. She's going to die. If you can help her, you should. I've got my own history with Louise, but I don't want to see her killed."

Louise drew her wand and screamed furiously, "Really Guiche?! You don't even have the guts to come at me yourself, you send these things? Well I'm not the one who's going to die, you are!"

Louise pointed her wand at the golems, it was the first time she'd ever hoped for her spells to explode instead of work as intended. She took aim at the one on the left and cast a simple levitation spell on it, there was an explosion in front of it but it survived and kept coming at her. Louise started running away to gain distance so she could cast again, but the spell continued to have no effect. The twin Valkyries got serious with her under Guiche's direction, they surged forward with greater speed Louise tried to dodge a sword blow but it sliced into her shoulder sending her to the floor in pain, the golems then stood over her menacingly while Guiche started walking over to her.

Calista didn't want to intervene. Louise had picked a fight that she knew she wasn't equipped to see through to the end, she sealed her own fate. But something inside her compelled her, something she didn't understand filled her with a strong urge to protect Louise. Then she remembered the Force Bond she sensed. If Louise was killed, she'd die as well, even if she was suppressing the pain being shared. She picked up her Lightsaber hilt and bent her knees to lean forward, her Force assisted leap sent her flying a full ten meters, she activated her Lightsaber staff on both ends simultaneously, and when she landed she began an elaborate set of flips and spins to cut both of the much taller golems down into several chunks each before standing defensively in front of the pink haired girl.

Kirche gasped and yelled in shock, **"What the hell was that?!"**

Louise and Siesta were both stunned at the speed with which she cut the two golems down and their eyes, like everyone else's focused on the weapon she used. A staff made of red light that sliced the Valkyries like a hot knife through butter.

Calista looked to her left hand and the glowing runes there. "That's very interesting," she said to herself.

She didn't understand it yet, but the attack sequence she instinctively used, she knew all about even if she wasn't fully trained in it, it was an Ataru sequence. The ready stance she was keeping now, she realized was a Niman stance. A very brief search of her own mind revealed she was suddenly flooded with intimate knowledge of many new Lightsaber forms which she never practiced before beyond the basics. Siesta got up and ran as quickly as she could to Louise's side, she tore off her apron and pressed it down over a bleeding wound on her friend's shoulder.

Guiche was equally stumped and his solution was to summon more golems. He waved his rose wand releasing six petals and summoned six more, all with mixed armament, some with shields and swords, some with claymores, and others with polearms. He commanded them to attack, and they charged.

Calista made short work of them by jumping and flipping around them. The ones that she didn't cut down destroyed each other trying to hit her as she moved between them. Then she started walking towards Guiche, she opened her eyes to stare into his with a death glare. He felt as if the reaper himself was coming for him and waved his wand to drop another petal, his last one, it summoned a sword for him, a large two handed brass sword. He picked it up and rushed to meet the Sith head on. He tried to bring his sword down over the Sith's head but she only needed to casually step to the side while flourishing her staff around herself to slice the blade of his weapon clean off. Guiche was paralyzed in fear as his eyes locked on the remains of the sword in his hand.

Calista deactivated her staff and clipped it back on her belt as she walked over to Louise and Siesta and regarded them carefully, "Are you both alright?"

The two girls nodded to her speechlessly.

"How did you-" Guiche tried to ask but he was cut off when his windpipe suddenly and inexplicably became constricted.

Calista turned around and faced him, she extended her left hand to him with a pinching gesture with her thumb and index finger. "Be silent! The dead should not speak," she hissed at him.

By now, Kirche had approached the group, she realized that Guiche's current predicament was Calista's doing, "Cali, I get that he crossed the line, and that he's an annoying little shit who has too high an opinion of himself. But is it really necessary to kill him?" she asked cautiously before looking to Louise and Siesta for backup.

However, only Siesta spoke. Louise was still too angry with Guiche to be of any help, "Calista, she's right. You should let him go."

Calista sighed and dropped him. "He tried to murder Louise… Gah. Very well. But he still needs to be taught a valuable life lesson which I'm still not satisfied has sunk in for him yet."

Guiche confirmed Calista's point by speaking again, "You bitch! I'll kill you," he forced out of his sore throat while reaching for his wand which fell out onto the floor.

"Guiche! Where's your sense of self preservation?!" yelled Kirche incredulously.

Calista held out all the fingers of her left hand to Guiche and unleashed a stream of lightning as she walked closer to him. Guiche's body went limp and fell over, as the power surged through his body he flexed and contorted in unnatural ways that were just too painful for Kirche, or anyone to watch, even Louise looked away. But they could still hear his screams, they were ear piercing, followed closely by the stench of cooked flesh as the electrical energy burned him alive.

Louise finally couldn't stand it anymore, even her deep hatred of Guiche gave way to her sense of Humanity. "Calista! Please! Stop! You're killing him," she yelled as loud as she possibly could.

Calista cut off the flow of power, a few sparks shot out of Guiche as the energy dissipated from him. "As you wish," she said calmly as she walked away while tucking her hands into the sleeves of her robe and holding her arms under her breasts in a dignified and sagely manner.

"Why would she do that? There wasn't any need for it," asked Siesta.

Kirche looked at her solemnly, "Guiche dug his own hole. She just pushed him into it. Don't feel bad for him."

Kirche then turned to some of the male students and told them to take Guiche to the infirmary, which they did, in a hurry. Louise was stunned by what she just saw.

Siesta put her hands on her and tried to shake her out of it, "Louise? Are you alright?"

Louise looked at her without blinking, terror in her eyes like nothing Siesta had ever seen before,"I have a horrible feeling Siesta. Like the we're standing on the brink of something terrible. I've summoned something that was never meant for our world. God forgive me," she said with a shaky voice.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter edited 6/6/2015

Corrected mechanical errors.


	4. Slices of Life

**Chapter Two - Slices of Life**

The next day Louise lay in her bed with a bag of ice held to her cheek while her friend Siesta was redressing the wound on her left shoulder. The water mage in the infirmary managed to repair most of the damage so it wouldn't require stitching but it was still bleeding out slightly. Siesta medicated some fresh bandages and applied them to the wound to prevent infections.

"Louise, I hope you learned a valuable lesson from all this," the maid said with a stern tone.

"Yes, I should have poked Guiche's eye out with my wand."

Siesta frowned and gave Louise a smack on the top of her head.

"Ow! What was that for? I'm in enough pain!"

"That was for being a dope! You could have died Louise! Why won't you stop trying to kill yourself?!" The maid yelled at her friend with tears forming in her eyes. When she couldn't hold them back anymore she put her head on Louise's chest and started to weep. "Damn it Louise. Tell me why! Tell me what I have to do!"

Louise closed her eyes as hard as she could, the sight of her friend's angst was too much to bear. But the sound of her crying still flooded her ears. All she could do was put a hand on Siesta's head and stroke her hair reassuringly. "Siesta. I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was just trying to protect you. I didn't think things would escalate like they did."

Siesta wasn't having it. She balled a fist and hit Louise in the stomach, not hard enough to actually hurt her, but enough to make her uncomfortable.

"Ow! Cut it out!"

"Shut up Louise! That's exactly the problem! You didn't think! You're not someone who fights! You're someone who thinks, you're someone who studies, who stays up late reading trashy novels! You didn't think about what could happen, what he might do, and you certainly didn't think of me!"

Louise picked up her head and looked down at Siesta, "You're all I was thinking about! I couldn't let him treat you like that! What kind of a friend would sit back and watch her best friend get harassed like that?! It's one thing when they do it to me, but I won't stand for them doing it to you!"

Siesta picked up her head and glared daggers into Louise's eyes causing her to flinch, "So you won't stand up for yourself but you'll stand up for me? When they pick on you your solution is to jump out a window, when they pick on me your solution is to duel to the death?!"

Louise cringed at Siesta's words. "You're right. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Siesta got up and climbed into bed to cuddle her friend. "I'll only forgive you if you promise never to do anything like that again," she answered sternly.

"I promise," said Louise with a resolved tone.

Siesta then pulled Louise into a tender snuggle her way of letting Louise know all was forgiven.

"What am I going to do with Calista?" asked a thoughtful Louise.

The maid shifted a little as she tried to figure out what Louise was really asking but eventually gave up, "What do you mean?"

Louise sighed and explained, "You saw what she did to Guiche. It was so one sided. Anyone but her, it would have been an even fight. But Calista's weapon, and her skill with it, not to mention her magic, it was just so disproportional. Then there's also what she told me, about how where she comes from, she's considered one of the weaker ones among her people, at the bottom of the food chain she put it. And when I summoned her, she said she was in combat. Imagine what it must be like when such beings go to war?"

Siesta cringed at the idea, "I don't want to imagine it. But I promise you this, whatever happens, we'll get through it, together."

Louise smiled at her friend as she took her hand in her own.

"Forever and always," they said in unison.

* * *

Montmorency, the young girl with long blonde hair styled in unique tubes walked into the infirmary with a solemn look on her face. The day before, she'd wished many terrible things upon Guiche de Gramont but nothing could have prepared her for the sight of her wish having been granted.

Her now ex-boyfriend was covered in bandages, all blood and puss soaked. His skin was charred, in some places even the muscles and bones were exposed. Despite the efforts of the best water mages at the academy, his wounds were severe, by all reckoning, he should be dead.

There was a bib around his neck capturing all the drool falling out of his mouth, his facial muscles were all paralyzed. His eyes locked onto her, panic was evident in them. She felt she understood why and without any further hesitation pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed, she picked up a cloth from the side table and used it to wipe his face with a gentle smile on her lips.

"Don't worry Guiche. I'm training to be a healer, don't feel bad because I'm seeing you like this."

Tears started streaming from his eyes and she used the cloth to dry them.

"Shhhh, please relax. You're badly hurt, this isn't the time to think about your pride. Or about whatever happened between us. Honestly, we're good. It'll take some time, but we're good. When you get better, we can try starting over again. I promise."

Montmorency heard noises from his throat, he was desperately trying to communicate. She leaned over bringing her ear closer to try and discern what he was so desperate to say.

"ellll eeee"

She squinted her eyes and struggled to comprehend.

"eeeease illll eeee"

She shook her head, still not understanding. The nurse came up beside them and looked down at the blonde girl, she looked up at the nurse who had a sad look on her face. "He's been saying it to everyone who tries to listen. I've heard it enough to figure it out."

Montmorency widened her eyes at the nurse, "Well? What's he trying to say? Anything he needs, I'll get for him," she said desperately.

The nurse shook her head and replied with a serious and solemn tone "He's saying 'kill me'."

Montmorency looked down at Guiche and tears started flowing from her eyes. "Is he, in pain?"

The Nurse looked away. "I couldn't even imagine how much. I don't even know how he's still alive. No matter how much we try to heal his wounds. Honestly, I've been trying to figure out how to write a letter to his family to ask… I mean… we've been considering…"

Montmorency snapped her head at the nurse and glared at her intensely, "If you finish that sentence I will _destroy _you!"

The nurse sighed, "What do you suggest we do then?"

Montmorency turned back to Guiche and now she could see the pain in his eyes and mentally slapped herself for misreading it so badly. "Guiche, I promise you, I'll find a way to save you."

She'd made her promise, now she had to figure out how to go about fulfilling it.

She started in her room with her potions, Montmorency was the school's premier elixir master, she went through her texts looking for her most powerful healing potions, but most of the ingredients were simply far beyond her means. She'd have to start her search somewhere else, and it dawned on her. If that person's power could cause this much damage, maybe she could reverse it?

Her own water magic could be used to harm as well as to heal, though she focused on the latter, the former wasn't beyond her capability, maybe it was the same with her? It was worth a try.

Now she only had to find her.

She had a fairly good idea of where to start if the rumors around campus were to be trusted.

* * *

When she found her, Calista was standing with her saber staff in the middle of a clearing in the forest outside the walls of the academy.

X2-C3 was rolling around her and doing its best to shoot her down with a blaster mounted on top of its head.

Calista had decided it was time to experiment with the strange power flowing from the runes on her hand, she was using the Third Form, Soresu to deflect all the blaster bolts coming at her without any difficulty at all.

Montmorency approached the scene timidly, she had no idea what to make of it at all. Calista sensed the girl's approach and her trepidation and gave her droid the signal to stop.

"You may approach us if you wish. It's safe now," she called out.

Montmorency audibly gulped and steeled herself for the encounter, while her only direct encounter with the woman was at breakfast the day before, it was nonetheless a potent encounter that left her to nervous to be near the Sith.

But she had a goal in mind, and wouldn't let anything stop her. She made her approach, Calista disengaged her Lightsaber and clipped it to her belt, she opened her eyes and tucked her hands into her sleeves sagely, holding them under her modest bosoms.

"I want to ask you about Guiche." As much as she tried to hide it, the apprehension was evident in her voice.

Calista said nothing but nodded for her to continue.

"He's in a lot of pain. Nothing our healers can do is working for him. I want to ask if your power can heal his wounds."

Calista said nothing, she sat down upon her knees and then she patted the ground to invite the blonde girl to sit with her, which she did, but not beside her. She sat down a comfortable (safe) distance in front of her.

"Correct me if I am wrong. But, every time I have seen you with the young man in question he has caused you, frustration, embarrassment, and grief. Yet now you come before me to ask if I can heal the wounds which I myself inflicted upon him in retribution for his attempt on the life of the girl who summoned me to this world. Have I missed anything?"

Montmorency shook her head and looked down at the ground, "No, that about covers it. He's always being a flamboyant windbag, he loves the sound of his own voice, he's arrogant, obnoxious, petty, elitist, persistent, vindictive… and no matter how hard I try to make him settle down and be the man I know he really is, he shrugs me off. Then I caught him cheating on me, and I dumped him. But, for reasons I don't fully understand, I still love him. Seeing him in the state he's in now, it's heartbreaking. I want to help him, but I don't know how. I'll do whatever it takes, if you can help him, please, I'll do anything!"

Calista considered her words carefully and thought about it when her mind raced back to a time she would rather forget, but there was an important life lesson to be imparted to this oddly kindred spirit, lest she endure the same pain. "Be very careful when you say such things. You never know when the price might be too high."

Montmorency blinked at Calista in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Calista sighed and closed her eyes, "Let me tell you a story..." X2 rolled up beside them to listen as Calista began to speak...

* * *

_**Korriban, Sith Academy**_

_Six years ago_

_Calista was sitting outside the Academy with X2, a data pad in her hand detailing the history of various Sith Lords and their accomplishments._

_"Calista = Should study before test day," the droid chirped._

_"Yes I should. But the Overseers just kept piling duties on me and I just didn't have time," she said while a young boy approached her with a bottle in his hand._

_"M, my.. my Lord," he stammered._

_Calista looked up at the boy, he was her age, if not slightly older, dressed in rags and had a shock collar around his neck, one of the slaves of the Academy._

_"What is it slave? I'm busy here! Why must you always annoy me!"_

_X2 regarded the slave boy and extended its blaster from the top of its head. "X2 = Blast worthless organic?"_

_Calista shook her head at the Droid. "No Extwo, if you do that I'll end up having to pay to replace him. I'm already short on credits as it is from buying the new text books."_

_The slave boy nervously offered Calista the bottle. "I, I uh, I brought you some water, It's very hot out here and I thought you might like some."_

_Calista narrowed her eyes at the slave and regarded him with suspicion before accepting the water. "Why would you share water with me," she asked while holding the bottle out to her droid._

_The droid scanned it for her, "Toxin scan = negative / / Contents = Safe for consumption"_

_The slave boy scratched his head, "Umm... well... because... I... well…"_

_Calista was getting irritated with the boy, "Just spit it out!"_

_"Because I like you!"_

_Calista widened her eyes at the dirty slave boy and in turn he seemed mesmerized by her white Echani irises._

_"You like me? What do I care if you like or dislike me? You're a slave. You're absolutely nothing! Get out of my sight!" she yelled at him impetuously._

_The boy turned around and ran away as fast as his little legs could carry him while Calista went back to her studies._

_Over the next few days, the little boy was persistent, growing bolder in his attempts to make conversation with the Sith Acolyte. Calista meanwhile grew increasingly impatient with him and chased him off more forcefully each time. One day, Calista failed to pass a written exam on Imperial Military Doctrine and was barred from eating again. Because of her growing hunger her training began to slip and she was being constantly beaten by the Overseers, and her fellow Acolytes._

_By the next week, her hunger was driving her to madness but she had to suck it up. The Overseer had given her a task, she was to go into a tomb to retrieve equipment lost by a survey team. Normally the task would be no problem for Calista, but she was weak from hunger. X2 was her only ace in the hole, she would have to depend on the droid to protect her from any creatures lurking in the tomb in addition to having to depend on its sensors to guide them to their objective._

_Fortunately, they encountered nothing along the way there, and once they had arrived, they found the slave boy picking through the fallen survey team's belongings._

_"What are you doing in here?!"_

_The boy turned around and looked at her and the droid in horror. "My Lord! I... I…"_

_Calista's patience was razor thin from hunger, "You, you, you what? Out with it!"_

_The slave boy picked up a box and slowly walked over to Calista, X2 had its blaster trained on the boy, ready to shoot him if he tried anything foolish._

_"I heard a rumor that these soldiers came into the tomb and died. I came to get their ration packs for you..." he said shyly and offered out the box._

_Calista saw the markings on the box and knew what they were, she leapt at it like a rabid Nexu. The boy swore he could hear a feline roar emanate from her as she pounced on the box._

_Calista ripped open the box and tore the wrappings away from the first item of food she could get and started to devour it._

_X2 put himself into sentry mode and kept watch around Calista for any danger while she ate. _

_The slave boy meanwhile picked out a few more ration packs from the dead soldiers and brought them to Calista._

_"Here my Lord. In case they don't let you eat later, you should keep these with you. I'm sorry I can't find more, this is all they have."_

_Calista looked at the slave boy with crumbs all around her mouth and smiled at him. The boy was stunned, she was smiling at him! A genuine smile for him! He felt so light that he had to put his hands on the floor to make sure he wasn't floating away._

_"Why would you risk your life to come into this dangerous tomb just to find ration packs for me?"_

_The slave boy scratched his head as he struggled to find words. "Well, err, I saw how hungry you were getting, I mean, they didn't let you eat all week. You were getting hurt a lot, and your wounds aren't healing because of how hungry you are, you've lost a lot of weight, I… I couldn't stand it! I was looking around, everywhere, trying to find any scraps of food I could muster up for you. At one point I'd managed to get a plate of leftovers together but one of the Overseers took it away from me and fed it to his pet Tuk'ata, so I had to start over again. That's when I heard about these soldiers and I knew it was a good opportunity."_

_Calista stuffed her mouth with more food, after she swallowed she asked again, "But why would you risk your life for this? What's in it for you? All I've ever done is be mean to you! Why would you want to help me when there's nothing I could offer you in return?!"_

_The boy took two fist fulls of his pants as he gathered his nerve, he couldn't meet her gaze so he kept his head bowed low as he spoke, "Because I love you. My Lord. I've been in love with you from the moment I saw you. I know there's no way you'd ever return my feelings. You're a Sith, I'm a slave. So all I could do was try to help you anyway I could. If I could do just one thing to make sure you could live another day in this place that's constantly trying to kill you. I'd give my life for it!"_

_Calista wiped her mouth with her hands in a hurry before she leaped up and glomped the boy in front of her, the two fell to the ground and she pressed her lips to his as hard as she could. It was probably the sloppiest first kiss in the history of first kisses, but it was what it was. _

_She eventually had to break the kiss so they could breath, when she did she found herself straddling the slave and pulled him into a tight hug._

_"Thank you. Thank you so much. I promise you, whatever it takes, someday, I'll repay you for your kindness. I'll buy you away from the Academy and we can travel the galaxy together, just me, you, and Extwo of course!"_

_"My Lord I…"_

_Calista put a finger on his lips to silence him, "You can call me Calista when we're alone like this."_

_The boy nodded to her and she removed her finger._

_"Alright. Calista," he said as he threw his arms around her waist and hugged her._

_X2-C3 decided he should interrupt the tender moment between the two young teenagers and chirped. "X2 = Happy for you both / / X2 = Recommends Calista + Slave pack equipment + relocate to safety"_

_Calista looked at the droid and nodded._

_"What's it saying?" asked the slave boy._

_Calista looked to the boy and explained, "Extwo says we should pack up the equipment and get out of here before whatever killed these people comes back."_

_As they started gathering the survey equipment the slave boy noted that one of the fallen was a Sith, not an Acolyte, but a full Sith. "Calista, something's not right here. These people weren't killed by an animal."_

_Calista looked up from what she was doing to regard the bodies._

_"Very perceptive, slave," came a voice from the darkness._

_When he stepped out of the shadows she recognized him as one of the older Acolytes. Calista remembered him from the mess hall, always talking about the lewd things he wanted to do to her. Was he here to finally attempt to follow up with action?_

_"You killed them?" asked Calista with surprised curiosity._

_"He had a bit of help," came another voice._

_"We knew they'd send you on this pointless task. So we waited here for you," added a third._

_The three older Acolytes now had them surrounded._

_"Extwo, how did you not detect them?" asked Calista calmly._

_X2 beeped in confusion. _

_One of the Acolytes then gestured to his belt, "We managed to secure some stealth generators, we knew you'd be overconfident with your little droid. You think you're so much better than everyone else because of it. Now you see how weak you truly are!"_

_Calista drew her practice sword, the three Acolytes in turn drew their own._

_"Smash the droid first, then we can make her watch as we slowly kill her boyfriend before we have our way with her!"_

_Calista mustered her hatred as she charged the leader of the pack and opened up on him with a ferocious attack sequence putting him firmly on the defensive._

_"Extwo! Blast these worthless organics!" ordered Calista._

_The Droid picked a target and opened fire forcing the Acolyte to focus on deflecting its shots while the third decided to aid his leader with Calista. _

_Now the girl had to fight one while defending against the other, this was simply beyond the scope of her training. Though she held out for the first few blows, she was quickly overpowered and disarmed, Calista tried to dive after her weapon to recover it but it was pulled away from her by the leader who now stood before her with two swords, and by his stance, he knew how to wield them together._

_The slave boy was helpless in this situation, but refused to be useless. He searched around for any means of lending assistance, he picked up a blaster from one of the soldiers and looted a lightsaber staff from the dead Sith._

_"Calista! Catch!" yelled the slave boy as he threw the weapon at her._

_She held out her hand and used the Force to pull it into her grip while rolling backwards to regain her offensive posture, she assumed her ready stance and ignited the saber staff._

_The two Acolytes before her were stunned. Those dual red blades and menacing hum. This wasn't going the way they had anticipated. _

_She charged them and began to savagely exchange blows with the two boys. After a very short exchange, she knocked both of the older boy's swords out of her way before decapitating him with the reverse side of her staff in one clean flourish before finishing off the second in the same way. Neither of the boys were ready for this type of combat, and it showed._

_Meanwhile, the slave boy opened up on the final Acolyte with his blaster, but the third boy was well trained in blaster deflection. Deflecting from two shooters was no problem for him at all. _

_He approached the slave who backed away until he was against a wall where he was quickly disarmed with a Force pull to his blaster and then struck down with two strikes of the Acolyte's sword._

_Calista was furious, she drew upon the Force to increase her speed, she leaped at the third acolyte and ended up meeting his blade. _

_Calista lead him away from the fallen slave and kept him engaged while X2 tried to blast him from behind, but this boy's form was more than a match for the two. _

_He used the Force to push Calista away, slamming her into the back wall. The lightsaber staff fell out of her hand and disengaged itself once her grip was released._

_Meanwhile the male Acolyte focused on his blaster deflection, redirecting the shots back at the droid, forcing it to stop shooting and put power to its shield, when it resumed firing, the Acolyte managed to close the distance and smashed its blaster with his sword before Force pushing it away._

_The Acolyte slowly walked towards Calista with his sword at the ready, "The Fifth Form of Lightsaber combat, I'm almost a master of both variants, and I'm going to be the apprentice of a Dark Council member. You never stood a chance you little Echani schutta."_

_Calista pushed herself up, she picked up the lightsaber hilt, but before she could reignite the blades it was kicked out of her hand. The much larger boy then punched her in the face hard enough to send her back down to the ground._

_"Don't bother getting up, I like you just where you are," he said with anger as he bent down over her and grabbed a fist full of her snowy hair and proceeded to slam her face into the floor repeatedly until she could barely remain conscious._

_The older boy then turned her around and slammed her into the ground once again for good measure before he started ripping off her top and roughly fondled her assets. He started talking to her about all the lewd things he wanted to do to her and how he would slowly murder her while doing them with a sadistic tone. _

_That was, until he was interrupted by a blaster bolt to the side of his head. _

_He fell off her to the side lifelessly. _

_Calista looked up and saw the slave boy holding the smoking blaster, he then fell over, unable to stand due to his wounds._

_Calista then pushed herself up, did her best to cover up and ran to him. She knelt down next to the slave who was in great pain. The sword had struck him across the chest. The training swords were designed to simulate lightsabers in most respects, including their ability to burn, though it didn't cut clean through him, the blow had crushed his ribs making it hard for him to breath._

_"I'm sorry Calista, I let you down," he said weakly._

_"No you didn't! You were amazing! I'll be right back, don't move!"_

_She stood up and ran over to one of the soldiers, from his backpack she retrieved a first aid kit and went back to the boy. She injected him with painkillers and kolto, then applied bandages to his burns._

_Once she made him comfortable Calista started using the Force to load the remaining supplies, and the heavily damaged Astromech onto an anti-gravity sled and then carefully levitated the unconscious slave boy so that he was resting on top of the pile to get them out of the tomb. _

_With one more pass around the area, she looted one of the stealth generators the boys used and destroyed the other two, along with anything else she could not use but would not want to ever have used against her. Having a stealth generator of her own would be a useful survival tool for her in this place._

_That was the mistake the other Acolytes made in their ambush, one she took to heart. The ambush they pulled on her would have been successful had they been more competent._

_When Calista returned to the Academy, she was greeted with contemptuous stares. Most of the students knew what was happening, the fact that she had returned with her task completed and that the three who set up the trap for her were not anywhere to be found, made it clear that she had somehow defeated them. The little girl who always made the cut by the skin of her teeth, seemed to always shine at her brightest when she was backed into a corner._

_When she reached the apex of the Academy's steps, she was met by the Overseer responsible for her training, he glared down at her with a furious scowl. "You live."_

_"Yes, My Lord."_

_He crossed his arms before her, "I see the supplies, but I also see boxes of food rations, a Lightsaber Staff, and a Slave. Explain these oddities Acolyte."_

_Calista looked up at met his gaze, whatever fear she might have had for him before was gone, replaced with nothing but utter contempt. She knew he had to have been in on the ambush, even if she could never prove it. One simply didn't find stealth generators laying around the Academy._

_"Spoils of battle My Lord. Mine by right of victory."_

_The Overseer's scowl turned into a small smirk, and then a genuine smile which confused the young Acolyte._

"_I'm pleased with your mettle. But tell me, the slave belongs to the academy. What claim have you over him?"_

_Calista blinked, "I found him in the tomb, he assisted me in loading the supplies, but he was injured in the battle. I thought to return him and have his wounds treated as a reward. I make no claim over him."_

_The Overseer's smile widened, it was not pleasant. _

_Calista suddenly felt much smaller before the already much taller Sith. _

_The Overseer then pulled out a holo projector and showed a video of what transpired between her and the slave boy in the tomb for all to see, it drew laughter from everyone. Conveniently, it failed to show how they defeated the three other Acolytes but Calista could not speak up about that, all the fire in her blood seemed to be replaced by ice._

**"**_**Silence,"**__ yelled the Overseer with a booming voice. The crowd of students were suddenly very silent. "Acolyte. Do you wish to purchase this slave to warm your bed?"_

_Calista looked up at the Overseer with a glimmer of hope and spoke cautiously, "If I do?"_

_The Overseer laughed at her and was joined in chorus by the rest of the students, Calista had never before experienced such deep humiliation. What should have been her triumph was being reduced to a comedic spectacle for the entire academy._

"_You have two choices Acolyte!" The Overseer picked up the slave boy and dropped his still unconscious body at Calista's feet. "You can either kill the slave. Or I will kill you both."_

_The laughter suddenly stopped, this matter had just turned much more serious. Calista's eyes widened in horror, was this a test of some sort? Was this Overseer just that much of a sadist? Would anyone higher ranked than him intervene? She looked around and noted that there were indeed various Sith Lords about scouting for potential apprentices, but none of them seemed to care about what was happening, she was on her own._

_"But My Lord? Why?" she asked fearfully._

_The Overseer scowled at her, "There is no why! I gave you a command! Kill the slave!"_

_Calista gripped her lightsaber tightly while she considered her options. She could challenge the Overseer. If she won, that might impress one of the Sith Lords enough to protect her. _

_But if she failed, they'd both die. _

_She looked around one more time while going over her options. The Sith Lords were walking away, totally disinterested. _

_Her fellow students wanted to see blood and it showed on their faces, they did not care whose it was. _

_The Overseer drew his lightsaber and ignited it._

_Calista looked down at the boy with tears in her eyes, "Forgive me," she said to him as she ignited one end of her saber staff._

_The young Echani girl let an ear shattering scream of anguish escape her throat as she raised her lightsaber, with tears flowing from her eyes like rivers she brought the blade down and beheaded the still unconscious boy._

_She fell to her knees in sorrow and wept. _

_There was some laughter from many of the more heartless students while others had a taste of the grim reality of the Sith Academy and walked away solemnly._

_The Overseer disengaged his lightsaber and put it away. As he turned to leave he spoke to her one last time for the day; "Acolyte. If you are not willing to risk your life to protect the things you care about, do not allow yourself to care about them. Otherwise, everything you fight to gain, will be taken away from you like this. And never... ever... get caught lying to me again."_

* * *

Montmorency wiped tears from her eyes, "That's the most awful thing I've ever heard in my life… Why did you tell me that story?"

"Because you said you would do anything to save that boy you care about. Does that include risking your life? Possibly giving up your life for his?"

The blond girl wiped more tears away and took a deep breath before responding, "Would it really come to that?" she asked.

Calista kept her eyes closed but still kept her head directed at her. "If it did? What would you do if you were in that girl's position?"

Montmorency flinched as she tried to imagine it, "I, I don't know. I can't even imagine what she must have felt in that moment."

Calista nodded to her, "Then let us examine your situation for a moment here, and you will start to see the parallels. You love this boy who does nothing but dismiss you when you try to help him. He disregards you when you try to do anything to make his life a little bit better. But you still love him. Am I right?"

Montmorency nodded, "I'm like the slave boy, aren't I?"

Calista nodded to her. "That boy, was constantly dismissed by the girl he loved, mocked by her, beaten by her, humiliated by her at every turn. Yet he endured hunger, thirst, pain, and risked death, just to scrounge up a meager meal for his beloved. Only to have the meal he suffered to prepare taken away and fed to an animal before he could bring it to her. Then, he risked his life to enter one of the most dangerous places on Korriban. A place where even I, with all my power, fear to tread. All in the slim hope of finding some meager meal for the girl he so unconditionally loved. What I am asking you my dear, is are you willing to endure even a fraction of that, for this boy you love?"

Montmorency gathered two fistfulls of her skirt as the feeling of helplessness washed over her, "I don't know! I don't even know if he can be healed," she said before she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Calista opened her eyes and looked at the weeping girl. "I feel your pain. I go over those events every damn day. I wonder if I had fought that Overseer, could I have won? What I regret most about that day is the fact that I did not even try. He risked his life for me, but when the moment came for me, I did not risk mine for his. If I could go back and do it again, I would have fought him, and anyone else who tried to challenge me. But I am not stupid, I know I would have died, if not by the Overseer, then by any number of the other more powerful Sith. In the end, I had to accept that I was powerless at that moment. I resolved to never be powerless again. You must hate me very much for putting you in this position right now."

Montmorency shook her head, "No, I don't hate you. I don't hold it against you. I know what he did, I know he asked for it. I actually blame myself for it, I should have stayed. If I was there, maybe I could have kept it from escalating."

Calista was impressed, she smiled at the girl, "That is a very mature point of view to have."

The blonde shrugged, "For all the good it does me. Just. Please. Tell me. Can you heal his wounds?"

Calista shook her head, "I am sorry. My healing powers are not up to this. Even if they were, I fear the price to be paid for using them would be too high for us both. I have some medicines in my fighter, but all of them combined would not lessen the pain he is in. Back home, we would dump him in a Kolto tank for a few days until he recovers, but, I do not have nearly enough Kolto to immerse his whole body in."

Montmorency considered the information she'd just received while drying her tears with her cloak. Anything to do with medicines, elixirs or chemistry could instantly brighten her mood. "Maybe if I could see some of this Kolto and study it, I could find a way to make more? I'm a bit of an expert in these sorts of things."

Calista regarded the girl before her and was stunned by the amount of confidence in her voice. If she could replicate Kolto, that would be truly impressive, but Calista didn't want her to have false hope. "I have to warn you my dear, while I appreciate and indeed admire your confidence. You should know that the resources of thousands of worlds, and the greatest minds of hundreds of generations, have failed to produce Kolto through artificial means. Nobody even knows how it is created in nature. And it only occurs on one planet in the known universe. I hope you can appreciate the scale of what I'm trying to get across to you here. You might want to prepare another option."

Montmorency nodded at Calista before standing up and dusting off her skirt. "Thank you for the story. And for your help," she said before turning to walk away.

"One more thing," said Calista. The blonde turned around and caught something coming towards her. "I did not get your name."

The blonde girl was suddenly appalled by her own lack of manners, "Oh, forgive me. I'm Montmorency Margarita la Fere de Montmorency."

Calista blinked, "That is quite a mouth full. Hmm, Montmorency is your first and last name?"

The blonde nodded.

"I will call you Monmon. If you do not mind. Has a cute ring to it. I am Lord Calista Zarkot," she said while inclining her head politely.

"May I call you 'Cali' then?"

Calista smiled, "You may indeed. What you have there in your hand is a small amount of Kolto used to treat battlefield injuries. See what you can do with it."

Calista stood up and walked over to the younger girl and instructed her in how to extract the Kolto from the auto injector without hurting herself before the two parted company. But before she'd leave, she had one more question to ask the Sith.

"Cali? What was the boy's name? You never mentioned it."

Calista turned around and gave the blonde a sad expression. "I never knew his name. I tried to find out, but there just was not any information on him. Nobody cares about slaves in the Empire beyond what they have to pay for them," she answered before closing her eyes and pulling up her hood, then she walked away with her droid following behind her.

"X2 = Confused / / Calista = Never helps weak organics" the droid observed.

Calista chuckled to herself before patting the droid on its head. "I know it's strange Extwo. But I couldn't help it. She reminded me so much of that boy that it just broke whatever was left of my black heart. Besides, I'm not exactly helping her, I'm helping her to help herself. And besides that, we both know she's going to fail. Even if I wish otherwise… Anyway, I'd like you to get back to work on the fighter. I'm going to go check in with Louise and see how she's doing."

* * *

When Calista entered their room she found that a second bed had been added, she also found Louise and Siesta laying on their bellies and reading a book together, she couldn't help but smile at the sight. Louise looked up and waved a Calista. "I was starting to think you'd run away or something."

Calista chuckled, "Even if I had, I have nowhere to go. Until my fighter is repaired, I am stuck on this planet. Even after I get it fixed, I have no idea where I am in relation to where I was, so that would make navigation a challenge. I think that tonight, if the sky is clear, I shall have Extwo do some stargazing to see if he can figure out where we are."

Siesta looked amazed, "I've never imagined that there were other worlds out there. Louise was telling me about what you told her, about how all of the stars have other worlds just like this one."

Calista chuckled at the childish wonder she was expressing, "Not all. But most of them," she corrected.

"I wonder why haven't we been visited by other people yet?" asked Siesta.

Calista smiled at her as she took a seat on the other bed and made herself comfortable. "You have been," she said while waving at her.

"Yes, well, but, why are you the first," she asked.

"I might not be. Who knows. The Galaxy is enormous. But, if neither the Empire, nor the Republic have come to this world and tried to integrate you into the Galactic community, we must be a long way from either of them. Who knows. I can speculate all day, but, when I figure out where we are, I can give you facts. So what are you two doing exactly?"

"Promise not to laugh?" asked Louise to which Calista nodded.

"We're reading a romance novel," said Louise with a hint of shame.

Calista smiled and huffed a small laugh.

"Hey! You promised!"

Calista shook her head and burst into a full laugh. "I appologize. I am not judging you or anything like that. I was your age not long ago. At the Sith Academy they we were disallowed to read such things. However, I was rather rebellious and I would always have Extwo get me books from the Holonet to read where nobody would find me."

Louise's curiosity piqued, "What's the Holonet?" she asked.

Calista pulled back her hood and straightened out her hair before laying back on the bed. "The Holonet is this thing which lets us transmit information across vast distances, it's also a repository for all that information which can be accessed by anyone from almost anywhere. It might be a little too much to get your heads around."

Louise was stunned, "That's some amazing magic!"

Calista chuckled, "It is not magic. It is simple technology. But, there is an old saying, any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. So I suppose to your eyes, such things would be magic."

Louise nodded, the two of them closed their book and regarded Calista, they seemed to silently agree that she was much more interesting, but when she next spoke, they wished they hadn't.

"So Louise. Have you given any thought to your recent fight?"

"Honestly, I'm trying to not to," said a saddened Louise.

Siesta wrapped an arm around her shoulders to offer comfort. "I ask because I'm interested in one specific event. Do you remember how you threw him into the wall?"

Louise buried her face in the mattress and groaned, "Vaguely, it all happened so fast that it's all just a very surreal blur to me right now. Why do you ask?"

Calista sat up and positioned herself to where she could be face to face with Louise when she eventually picked her head up, she even opened her eyes for it. "Louise, I want you to look at me," she said sternly.

Louise timidly picked up her head, Siesta also gave the Sith her undivided attention. "When you pushed him into the wall, you didn't actually touch him. It was what we call a 'telekinetic attack' and it's an ability granted by the Force."

Louise looked at her skeptically, "Are you sure you're not just seeing what you want to see?"

Siesta blinked in confusion at the two.

"No. I've been doing a fair amount of thinking on the matter. It's not a coincidence that you're Force sensitive and you summoned me of all people. You see this thing on my hand," she said while gesturing to her runes.

"The familiar runes. What about them," asked Louise.

"Well, I've been investigating them. During my meditations, I discovered the power flowing into them. I could feel my connection to you, and could feel your connection to me. Also, when I picked up my Lightsaber during the fight, my entire style of combat changed. I was using martial arts that I'd never personally trained in, but now I've suddenly gained, and retained, all that knowledge, and it all came to me through these runes."

Louise's interest piqued to the fullest Calista had seen yet, she pushed herself up and sat herself on the edge of the mattress to listen carefully. "Go on."

"I still don't have enough information to work with. I need to learn more about the powers your people use, but from what I've been able to surmise on my own these 'runes' grant me power that greatly increases my combat potential. I still need to experiment and do research, I know from experience that when something seems too good to be true, it always is. I need to know what the catch is."

Louise nodded and held her hands together to support her chin while she let the information soak in. "When a Familiar is summoned, it sometimes develops special abilities based on what kind of creature it is, and what kind of powers the mage has. Like for example, a summoned cat can learn to talk. But since there's never been a human summoned before, who knows what kind of powers your runes might grant you."

Calista nodded, "I see. There's also one other thing I noticed the first night we met," she started, and then suddenly slapped herself hard. Louise instantly felt the stinging pain.

"Ow! What was that?!"

"That's what we call a 'Force Bond' that sometimes develops between two people. It's exceedingly rare, but it happens. I'd wager that the power flowing between us through my runes is what established the bond between us through the Force in addition to the one by this magic of yours."

Louise rubbed her cheek. "Couldn't you have made a less painful demonstration?"

Calista shook her head, "No. Because I want you to fully comprehend the severity of our situation. I've been using my power to shield you from the effects. But that's all, just because you don't feel it, doesn't mean it isn't there. So if you had died in that fight, I would be dead too. That's why I saved you."

Louise sighed and felt crushed, "Well, there goes any illusions of you just being nice."

Calista chuckled softly, "I can be nice. It's just that it very seldom pays to be nice."

Louise took a breath and finally addressed the issue at hand, "All my life, I've been looked down on. All my life, I've had to hear about how I don't measure up to my mother's legacy, how I'm the only member of my family who can't use magic. I was a freak as a child and never understood why. I was clumsy, always breaking things and making problems for my mother. My father was always upset with me because of it all, and he and my mother would always argue about me. My eldest sister would always blame me for everything that ever went wrong in our house and beat me. My second sister was the one who'd always hold me and tell me everything would be alright. But I knew it wouldn't."

Siesta pulled Louise in a tight hug, her body had gone limp and her tone was stoic and resigned as she continued speaking. "Ever since I came to this school, every day I've had to be confronted by the fact that everyone else can do magic perfectly, but everything I do, literally, blows up in my face. So be it then, why should this be the exception? What happens now? Do you want to figure out how to break the contract and the bond? I don't know if it can be done, familiar contracts are meant to be absolute. But everything with you has been the exception to-"

Calista smiled and interrupted her, "No Louise. I want to train you."

Louise looked up at Calista and blinked. "You want to train me?"

Calista nodded.

"You mean, you want to make me, like you?"

Calista nodded again, "Yes Louise. With time, and training. You have the potential to become Sith."

Louise looked at Calista with tears in her eyes, "You don't want to abandon me?"

Calista smiled and shook her head, "No. I actually like the power these runes grant me. Just because I don't fully understand it yet, doesn't mean I'm not willing to embrace it."

Siesta eyed the Sith skeptically, "Why are you so willing to help Louise? What's in it for you?"

Calista smiled very sincerely at Siesta. "I can sense your feelings. You care about her very much."

Siesta kept her stern gaze.

Calista nodded at her, "Beyond simple self preservation. I believe it was my destiny to come here, to meet her, and to train her. In time Louise, you will start to see that there is no such thing as coincidence. Since I have come here, everything which has transpired, has happened for a reason. Everyone I have met, everything that has happened. Everything which has transpired has been by the will of the Force, literally everything has come together to shape this moment."

Siesta groaned softly, "I don't believe in destiny."

Calista chuckled, "My dear, just because you do not believe in something, does not mean it is not real. You cannot see the air you are breathing, but it is there, you can feel its effects, you constantly breath it in an out. The Force is much the same. It is real, it is alive, it expresses its will in the physical world. It is everywhere, and nowhere. It exists in the past, present, and in all the possible futures. Just because you're not sensitive to it like you are to the air you are breathing, does not mean it is not there."

Louise didn't need to consider it, this was what she'd been waiting her whole life for, in whatever form it came to her, she'd take it.

She wanted power.

Power to show up everyone who ever looked down on her.

Power to live up to her family legacy.

Power to surpass it even.

This was her chance, she wouldn't let it slip away.

"I want to do it! Train me Calista! Teach me everything you know!"

Calista smiled, "Good. Very good. I can feel your passion. Your craving for power. Hold onto to that feeling tightly and never let it go Louise. Because I will challenge you in ways you cannot even begin to imagine. But as long as you hold onto those desires, you will prevail, and you will become Sith."

Louise nodded, "So where do we start?"

Calista sighed, "For now. I am tired and I would like to rest. We shall start tomorrow."

Louise nodded. "Hmm, I wanted to go into town tomorrow to pick up some things."

Calista perked up at that, "Town? There is a town near here?"

Louise nodded at her, "About three hours by horseback. It's where all the students go on off days to shop and pick up supplies for their projects and what have you."

Calista nodded before laying back down, "That should be interesting."


	5. Going to Town

**Chapter Three - Going to town**

Calista and Louise were up early that morning thanks to Siesta's cheerful wake up call. Though the Sith was awake and alert, Louise was dead on her feet, prompting Calista to sneak up on her and poke her between the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?!" cried Louise.

"You're still half asleep. I'm sure you and Siesta were both up late reading, so why is she so chipper while you're like the walking dead?"

Louise groaned in irritation, "I don't sleep so well. Could we not discuss it?"

Calista eyed Louise suspiciously for a long moment before dropping the matter, but she filed it away to be revisited later as they walked their horses out.

Siesta met the pair at the gate of the academy, it was the first time Calista had seen the young maid dressed in anything but her work uniform. A rustic outfit consisting of a dark green high collared shirt with a light brown skirt going just below her knees and dark brown boots reaching just under her knees. Calista couldn't help but smile.

"What's with you Calista? You're staring a little hard," the maid asked while blushing slightly.

"Oh nothing. It's just that I think this look fits better with my mental image of you. The 'country girl' ensemble seems like the real you."

Louise chuckled playfully, "That's because it _is_ the real her. She grew up on a farm, that's why she's always up at the break of dawn and is such a hard worker."

Louise smiled proudly at Siesta who blushed in response.

"Sounds like she sets a good example for you Louise. You'll need to mind her example when we begin training you or else you'll be in for a lot of pain."

With that Calista started walking her horse out of the academy. Siesta took a moment to observe Calista as she rode. She didn't even use the reigns on the Horse. But not that she thought about it, Louise only ever held the reigns too, she never actually saw her use them.

Louise meanwhile held out her hand to Siesta. "Are you coming with us?"

"Oh, no. I think you two should spend the day together and get properly acquainted. I'd be a fifth wheel."

Louise frowned at her friend. "Don't talk like that Siesta. Come on, I insist you join us," she said with an inviting gesture of her hand.

"I shouldn't Louise. Really. You and Calista should get to know each other better and see how you fit together without me around."

Louise sighed, dismounted, and walked up to her friend and pulled her into a hug. "You're a good friend. I'll get you something nice from the town. Anything specific you want?"

Siesta giggled and hugged her back tightly, "I just want you to have a good time and start making your dreams come true. That's all I need."

Louise pulled back and started counting on her fingers, "So you need whatever new books are out, lots of chocolates, and maybe a cute hat?"

Siesta laughed, "Don't spoil me! Just get going before Calista has a tantrum, we don't want the ominously evil lady getting angry at you on your first day with her."

Louise nodded and quickly mounted her horse.

"I'll see you when I get back. Take care," said Louise as she waved and got the horse running to catch up to Calista.

As Louise and Calista rode off down the road, they were passed by a noble's carriage and escorts but paid it no mind. Whomever the occupant was, they were beneath Calista's notice, and Louise found it normal for nobles to come to and from the academy on a regular basis. When the carriage arrived at the academy the occupant emerged and regarded Siesta who was standing around in idle curiosity at who was coming to the school, only to feel a sudden sense of fear wash over her as she realized who it was. Count Mott was the royal palace messenger, known far and wide for his infamous lusts for rare treasures, and women.

Siesta turned around started walking away, hopefully before he noticed her, but it was too late, he already had. "You there, girl!"

Siesta sighed and turned around to give the noble a polite curtsey.

"Good morning my Lord. How may I help you?"

"Are you a student here?"

"No my Lord. I'm part of the staff."

He nodded to her, "And your name is?"

She gulped, "My name is Siesta. Is there anything I can assist you with?"

He gave her a smile which he may have intended to be a polite one, but it only filled her with an ominous sense of dread. "Not at the moment. But perhaps later," he said before walking off to the central tower flanked by two of his escorts.

Siesta didn't like the sound of that at all and quickly made herself scarce.

* * *

Later at breakfast, Montmorency overheard Kirche making arrangements with her friend Tabitha to go into the town on a shopping trip. She hesitantly interrupted them, "Kirche? Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but, would you mind letting me come with you into town? I need to pick up some supplies."

Kirche looked at her, then to her friend Tabitha who nodded in approval. "Sure Montmorency. Oh, that reminds me…" Kirche stood up and went over to the blonde girl and leaned over to speak to her discreetly, "I don't suppose you have anymore of my special? My supply is getting low."

Montmorency looked down and mentally kicked herself for forgetting. She looked at the redhead in her one visible eye as she spoke, "Errrm, not at the moment. Hence my need to make a supply run. If you don't mind bringing me along, I'll make the next batch for free, you just need to pay for the ingredients."

"Then you're especially welcome to join us," she whispered before walking back to her friend.

* * *

Count Mott the Royal Messenger was exiting the office of the Headmaster, before closing the door behind him he spoke back into the room, "I trust you'll make all the usual arrangements for my request? Very good," he said as he shut the door and turned around to leave when he bumped into his secretary, a young woman with shoulder length green hair and eyeglasses. "Ahh, Miss Longueville, such a pleasure to see you again. Perhaps you would do me the honor of having dinner with me when you're available?"

The secretary smiled pleasantly at him, "Count Mott, you honor me with your request, but I don't think Mr. Longueville would appreciate it."

The Count smirked at her knowingly, "We both know you're not married. So what's the problem?"

She walked around him and opened the door to enter the Headmaster's office, "I'm married to my work, and we love each other very much," she said before shutting the door loudly in his face behind her. "Pompous ass son of a..." she muttered to herself before going to her desk.

The Headmaster ran his fingers through his long beard in contemplation while she arranged her paper work. "So what did the Count want from us this time," she asked the old headmaster.

"He came to inform us of a thief in the area that's been stealing from the noble houses. Someone called Fouquet the Sculptor, or Fouquet the Crumbing Dirt, something or other."

"I see. So what's that have to do with us," she asked while returning books to their places on the shelves.

"We have a large number of valuable artifacts in our possession here at the academy, such as the Staff of Destruction. Speaking of which. I'd very much like you to inspect the security measures on our vault, see that they are satisfactory."

She peered at the old man curiously, "Why me? Surely one of the Professors is more quali-"

The Headmaster turned to stare her down, "Because Fouquet uses Earth magic to perform his break ins and I know for a fact that you're the most powerful Earth mage in these walls, I wouldn't have hired you if I didn't know all your qualifications." She blinked at him in confusion, while he elaborated. "Miss Longueville I don't care about your past troubles, I only care about how you perform your duties here. Make sure this Sculptor can not breach the magical defenses on our vault. I'm confident you're a better mage than he is."

The secretary smiled at the compliment, then stomped her boot down hard and almost killed the Headmaster's familiar, a little white mouse. "Thank you for the compliment. But if I ever catch your familiar peeking up my skirt again I'll give you a first hand demonstration of my powers!"

The headmaster glared at her intensely, "If you can't stand a little mouse peeking, you'll be a spinster for the rest of your life!"

A few students out in the gardens looked up at the central tower of the academy as it was suddenly rocked by loud stomping and crashing noises, followed by the terrified cries for help from the Headmaster and his angry secretary's vicious scolding which echoed for all to hear. The students that stopped to listen simply shrugged it off once and went on with their business.

* * *

Later in town, Louise and Calista wandered about browsing the wares of the various vendors, Calista was particularly fascinated by the crafts done with magic, "Some of these pieces rival the greatest artisans in the galaxy," she said while inspecting jewelry. "Flawless cuts, precision setting. Done without the aid of any advanced technologies. I'm well and truly impressed."

Louise smiled smugly at Calista, "Tristain is home to the best artists in the world. It's only natural that you should be impressed. And this is only a small town, one day I'll bring you to the capital, if this impresses you, I'll show you jewelry that'll make your jaw drop and your eyeballs pop out of their sockets!"

Calista snickered softly, "I'll look forward to it. Apprentice."

Louise eyed Calista curiously, "Apprentice?"

Calista started off down the street and motioned for Louise to follow. "Indeed. When a Sith takes on a student, we call them an Apprentice. You in turn, should refer to me as 'Master' from now on."

Louise cringed, "Hold on a second. You're my familiar! I can't call you that, you should be calling me Master!"

Calista chuckled and her petulance. "Then tell me, Master. What is the core of Sith philosophy?"

Louise stared blankly at Calista.

"How do you channel the destructive power of the Force? Which of the Sith Lords originated the methods of combat I employ? And most of all, are you actually strong enough to enforce your will upon me?" Calista gave her a very cold open eyed stare at the last bit that made the younger girls feel an inch tall.

Louise sighed and looked away, she got the point. "Very well. Master. Would you please enlighten me?"

Calista smiled happily, "All in good time my apprentice."

As they continued down the street, Louise stopped to window shop. "Oh, I see a hat that Siesta would just love! Mind if I go in and get it?"

Calsita turned to look at the shop and shrugged. "I'll wait out here."

While Calista was waiting a slightly older man bumped into her and tried to steal her Lightsaber, however, due to the lock holding it to her belt, he was unable to get it off her. She slipped a hand out of her robe and grabbed a hold of his arm and in a single motion twisted his arm behind his back and kicked his feet out from under him sending him to the floor face first. Louise came rushing back out of the store when she saw what happened and immediately started trying to calm the situation.

"Calista, please! Don't kill him! If we get in trouble with the law here, my family won't come to my aid, I'll be left to rot!"

Calista looked up at Louise curiously, "This filth tried to steal from me, he deserves to die."

She started twisting his arm some more until the bones started breaking, his screams filled Louise's ears and she rushed to try and pull Calista off him.

"Calis… Master! Please! Don't kill him!"

Calista released him from her grip and then shrugged Louise off her and started pacing back and forth furiously. "When someone crosses you, you kill them. Mercy is a weakness!"

Calista was absolutely livid, every fiber of her being was screaming at her to draw her Lightsaber and disembowel the would be thief before the masses as an example, but Louise's pleas on his behalf compelled her inexorably to comply, forcing her into conflict with her very nature.

Louise didn't even notice the streets clearing, she didn't pick up on the sense of panic among the local populace, she didn't realize why Calista seemed to suddenly stop being angry or why she started walking out into the street. But she realized something was wrong when her eyes followed her and watched her pull her hood back and then pull off her robe and drop it behind her. Calista then drew her Lightsaber, ignited both ends of the weapon and gave it an intimidating flourish for the thugs who were gathering around her.

"Louise, this is why you do not show mercy. If you suffer any slights against you, you're perceived as weak, and then carrion feeders begin to gather."

Louise reassessed the situation and went for her wand, for all the good it might do her. The street was filling up with men and women who were all well armed, she saw muskets, pistols, swords, and even two mages, then she looked down at the man whose arm Calista had broken so badly, specifically the marking on his hand, "Calista! Maybe we can buy our way out of this, they're all from the Thieves' Guild!"

Calista sighed deeply. "No Louise. They're not here to negotiate."

A large man stepped forward to meet Calista halfway.

"Your friend is right little girl. She hurt one of ours, that demands satisfaction."

Calista closed her eyes and assessed her situation. Multiple shooters with projectile weaponry, her Lightsaber was useless here, she could intercept any shots aimed at Louise, but could she dodge what came at her? Possibly. The melee fighters wouldn't be an issue, she'd cut them down effortlessly. The Mages were the wildcards in play, Calista had no idea what their capabilities were. So far all she'd seen was Guiche's magic, and she was reasonably confident that he wasn't exactly one of this world's magical juggernauts. Louise was less than useless, she saw her attempts at magic first hand in the fight with Guiche, she was literally unable to cast a spell if her life depended on it. Calista was on her own here. She assessed their stances, most of these people were veterans of war and no mere street thugs, trying to expose them to her aura wouldn't work. She could feel the thousand yard stares upon her, for these people fear was a constant companion. They had no idea what she was, but she reasoned that even if they did, they still wouldn't back down. She also sensed that she wasn't being underestimated either, these people knew that anyone willing to face off with them as she was now, wasn't someone to take lightly.

The first shots were fired at Calista, with her Force assisted speed she managed to dodge the lead balls fired from the muskets. As she was rushing towards the man who spoke, help came from the most unexpected source, sharp icicles rained down from the sky on the mages, taking them out of the equation. Fire erupted around the shooters before they could reload, their black powder containers exploded on them and their bodies erupted sending burning flesh, bones, and organs flying in all directions.

The Sith Lord sensed that whomever was attacking her enemies had no intention of harming her or Louise and she could question it later. For now, she focused on her attack, she reached her objective, he held a sword out to parry the incoming attack expertly, but he couldn't have predicted or even comprehended what happened when their blades met, the Lightsaber went through his sword like a red hot knife through butter. His eyes widened and he dropped down to his knees, the Lightsaber passing mere inches from the top of his head, the molten steel of his blade dripped down onto his hand and the pain was unbearable even for a hardened warrior.

Calista spun around using her momentum to bring her foot to his face and kicked him down onto his back before hurling her Lightsaber at two oncoming enemies who were aiming crossbows at her, the saber staff spun through the air towards them, their arrows fired straight and passed through the blades and were vaporized, what little metal in the heads that survived dripped to the ground as slag before the staff weapon decapitated the two of them. The weapon adjusted itself and started to spin vertically before it returned to her hand like a boomerang she then deactivated it and stowed it away while the survivors fled for their lives.

Louise approached Calista with trepidation after she took a moment to compose herself and gather her wits. "That started so quickly, and it was over even faster… I couldn't even figure out what was happening."

Calista regarded Louise solemnly, "Stories always embellish fights like this for dramatic effect. In truth, nine out of every ten life or death battles I get into end up lasting under a minute. One way or the other," she said while a small groan came from the ground beneath her, it was the first man she beat down. He was helpless on the ground, his face broken and bloody from the impact of her boot, he was struggling to speak.

"Louise. I want you to turn around, and walk away. Now."

Louise gave Calista a questioning look but the stern gaze she got back let her know this wasn't up for debate. Louise turned around and was met by the sight of Tabitha's familiar, the blue dragon Sylphid, making a landing in the street, Tabitha, Kirche, and Montmorency dismounted from the dragon's neck. She realized it was them who helped Calista win the fight, as she walked towards them she heard the most horrible cracking sound she'd ever heard and cringed harder than she'd ever had in her life, but didn't turn around as instructed, she figured Calista was sparing her the sight of what she had to do.

The three other girls watched Calista hold out her hand to the man at her feet with her fingers slightly open, she twisted her hand and at the same time the man's head twisted until his neck snapped and killed him instantly.

Montmorency looked around solemnly, "Was is necessary to kill all those people?"

Tabitha picked up her book and started reading while her dragon took off. "No choice," she said in her signature monotone.

To Montmorency it sounded so bored and disinterested that she was appalled "How can you be so cold about killing people," she yelled while looking to Kirche for some back up but found none in her one visible eye.

"It was them or our friends Montmorency," was Kirche's response.

Louise then glared at the buxom redhead angrily, "We're not friends Zerbst! Don't talk like we are!"

Kirche just sighed, "No, I suppose we aren't Louise. But my dislike of you and your family is no excuse for me to stand idle while you get killed by a bunch of thugs. It'd be dishonorable."

Louise stomped her foot and raised her voice again, "What do you know about honor Kirche?! All you ever is do is spread your legs for every-"

Louise's mouth was covered by Calista's hand before she could finish her sentence and her eyes widened in shock. "Anger is a useful emotion. But don't ever let me hear you speak from ignorance again my Apprentice," the Sith scolded before addressing the newcomers, "On behalf of both of us, I thank you all for your timely intervention. We're in your debt," said Calista in the most dead serious tone anyone had yet heard from her.

"Apprentice? You're going to teach Louise," asked Kirche with a blank expression. However she was still alert to any possible danger. Her visible eye constantly shifting about the rooftops with her wand held loosely at the ready, she didn't seem to be phased at all by Louise's outburst.

Calista nodded before removing her hand from Louise's mouth. "I'm sorry. I guess all this has taken a-" Louise tried to say but Calista put a hand in front of her face to silence her again.

"Louise. Look at Kirche's face, look at her friend's." Louise's eyes shifted, she saw Montmorency looking uncomfortable, Tabitha looking bored, and Kirche looking ready for more action. Calista continued with her no nonsense tone; "Do you think they honestly look like they want your apology or even your gratitude? They just killed for you without hesitation, and asked for nothing in return. Now we should all move on from here, before people come asking questions." Everyone's agreement was silently given as they all turned to walk up the street.

* * *

"So uh, where are we going?" asked Montmorency.

"I want to buy a weapon for Louise. Where can I do that?"

Louise widened her eyes at Calista. "You want me to get a sword?"

Calista nodded, a serious look on her face.

"There's a shop around the corner at the end this road. But I have to wonder Cali, how will you pay for it," asked Montmorency.

Calista shrugged, "I have a few things I can barter with."

Louise sighed, "I have money. I can afford to buy myself a weapon. If you insist I have one. But I don't see the point, I'm a Mage, not a Warrior!"

Calista just kept looking and walking straight. "I do insist. If you're going to be Sith, I'll have to teach you how to live by the sword so we don't have any repeats of what happened today."

Louise looked at Calista with a curious expression, "What about your staff? Don't you have another one like it I could use?"

Calista laughed at that for a moment before she silenced herself, "Ahh, sorry, I forgot you wouldn't know about these sorts of things. Building a Lightsaber is no easy feat even with all the parts readily available. Crafting one from scratch with the materials available on this planet will be difficult, if not impossible."

Louise piped up another question, "So you had to build yours then?"

Calista chuckled and then looked at Montmorency, who in turn couldn't meet her gaze and looked forward again, it wasn't lost on Louise but she didn't bring it up.

"While I've built a few Lightsabers in my time, my personal Lightsaber was given to me by a special friend. Let's leave it at that."

* * *

The five girls found themselves in front of an impressive looking store, everything about it seemed brand new. Calista looked up at the sign curiously, "Can anyone read me the sign?"

"It says Unlimited Blade Works. Can't you read," asked a surprised Louise.

"I can read in over a dozen languages, but yours isn't one of them."

Louise then had to ask, "Wait, how can you speak our language, but not read it? Where did you learn it then?"

Calista gave a soft laugh, "I could answer you, but I think I'll be more entertained by watching you try to figure it out."

Kirche put a hand on the door handle, then she suddenly stopped and looked over the door carefully. It was, for all intents and purposes, a fairly ordinary door, nothing particularly stood out about it, except the ominous feeling which inexplicably began to grip the five girls.

"Is this what people feel like when I stop masking my aura," asked Calista.

The four other girls shook their heads. "No, this feels, well, not evil, but, powerful," said Montmorency.

Calista sighed, "This is absurd, it's just a shop. I'm going in," she declared while pushing ahead to open the door.

The others tried to protest but she was already walking in, they all took deep breaths and followed her.

The girls found Calista standing in the middle of the shop awestruck. "Forget the jewelry, this is craftsmanship that could make your world famous throughout the universe!"

Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and Montmorency all looked about the shop, on all the walls, and in all the racks, were some of the finest bladed weapons any of them had ever seen.

"I guess we found the secret shop where all the greatest storybook heroes and villains come to gear up," observed Louise.

A beautiful young blonde woman with bright green eyes came out from the back of the shop and offered a warm welcoming smile to the prospective customers.

"Actually, stories like the ones you're probably thinking of are what inspire our work here. Many of these weapons are the real thing, others are reproductions, but most are original creations we forge and enchant ourselves. So how can I help you today?"

The group all suddenly pointed fingers at Louise.

"We need to get her armed," said Calista.

The shopkeeper eyed Louise skeptically while the girl in question fidgeted nervously, "I see. I'll have a look in the back and see if I can find something... Appropriate."

While they waited, they all peered about the shop, each in turn seemed to spot something that inexplicably called to them, all except Calista that is, "I'm not sure how to describe this, but, I feel like the only girl at the dance without a partner," she said.

A moment later a tall man wearing a red coat with white hair like Calista's and dark skin similar to Kirche's came out from the back of the shop and eyed everyone intensely. "Look but don't touch ladies. Some of these weapons have killed greater beings than you."

Louise looked at the man, he made her feel very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Could you tell us about these weapons," Louise asked him.

He walked over to her and inspected the sword she was looking at it was a beautifully crafted Nodachi "That sword was crafted by a famous blacksmith who later died and became the sword itself. They say his spirit would manifest wielding the sword to slay his enemies and that he traveled the world until he could find someone worthy to possess it. If you're unworthy and try to wield it, its maker will kill you too. The last person to wield it was said to have had a very short fuse, and that she used to beat her lover with it regularly."

She nodded and gulped very audibly, then stepped away from the sword very cautiously.

He then walked over to Tabitha who was standing a respectful distance from a sword that was bigger than her, it's most notable features was that it had two blades coming out of a very long handle, and a ball of lightning was contained between the two where the blades split. "If you want to try holding it, you can. You seem like the right sort of person to wield it," he said to her respectfully, making Louise feel even more inadequate than she already was.

Tabitha shook her head, "Disrespectful."

The man nodded to her, "You just want to see it up close I guess. Very well."

Calista then asked, "What is so special about that sword?"

The man chuckled at her, "That sword was crafted and wielded in battle by the Prince of the Air Elementals. It's called-"

Tabitha shook her head while saying "Disrespectful" in a stern tone.

The shopkeeper nodded to her, "Yes. It is disrespectful to speak of it through the air. They don't like to be reminded of what happened."

Calista briefly wondered who 'they' are but decided she was probably better off not knowing.

Montmorency picked up what appeared to be a practice sword, it seemed fairly mundane, but it had a little tiger dangling from the end of a string tied up under the hand guard. She held up the sword in one hand and gained a big smile as she looked upon the weapon. Louise and Kirche both turned to see what she was so interested in and were stunned by the look on her face.

"Kirche," said Louise in a flat tone.

"Yes Louise," asked Kirche in the same tone.

"I think a demon just possessed Montmorency."

"I think so too. Her face is scary," said Kirche with a small nod.

Calista walked up to her and poked her in the shoulder, "Monmon? Are you alright?"

Montmorency nodded happily. "I want this. I don't know why, but I want it."

The shopkeeper went up to her and took the sword out of her hands. "That's not for sale. The world isn't ready for this yet," he said while putting the shinai under his counter and out of sight.

"What's so special about a practice sword," asked Calista.

The man looked at the Sith with a grave expression, "That sword's strike has the power to turn boys into men. That's all I'm willing to say about it."

Kirche leaned over to address Montmorency, "His wife beats him half to death with it fairly often I think."

The girls all nodded and the man raised his voice, "I'm standing right here you know!"

The group spent the next thirty minutes in the store going through various types of swords with Louise, the ones she liked, Calista deemed inappropriate for her training. The ones Calista recommended, Louise didn't like.

"Louise, you are impossible! Just pick something," yelled Calista as she gestured to the pile of swords that landed in the 'maybe' category.

The shopkeepers were getting impatient, Kirche was starting to get bored, Montmorency was still begging the male shopkeeper to let her buy the practice sword, and Tabitha was reading again.

"I don't know. I just think that, if this sword is going to be with me for the rest of my life, I just, I sort of want something that speaks to me, something with some personality, you know?"

The two shopkeepers simultaneously facepalmed when a voice echoed through the shop...

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Me! Pick me! I can speak to ya! I got tons of personality!"

The girls heads all turned to the same corner of the shop, a barrel full of rusty swords. Louise and Calista approached cautiously.

"Down here," the voice called out again.

Louise reached in and pick up a rusty old sword. She held it very cautiously for fear of tetanus and the fact that it seemed to be speaking.

"Hi! You're a real looker aren't ya pinkie? I'm Derflinger, nice to meet ya! Will ya please buy me?"

Calista blinked at the sword and then to the petite pink mage, "Louise, what have you done? This sword is talking."

Louise blinked in confusion, "Well… I guess I got my wish. Err, I'm Louise," she said timidly to the sword.

Calista narrowed her eyes at Louise and the sword, "You need to learn to be careful what you wish for. Besides, it's almost as long as you are tall, it'll be far too heavy for you."

Louise looked up at Calista with puppy eyes while the sword spoke up, "You bitch! Are ya calling me fat?"

Calista stared down at the weapon menacingly, "You're also ugly, rusty, crude, and useless," she spat.

"Oh Yeah? Please, tell me more about how good you'll look in a hundred years! Or ya know what? Scratch that! You're already an ugly old bat!"

Everyone in the room except Calista snickered.

Louise proudly gripped the sword, with no fear of the rust or dirt and pulled it into a hug, or at least, the best one she could manage without cutting herself. "He's perfect! I'm buying him and that's the end of it! This is my sword and I won't take no for an answer!"

The sword cheered her on, "Wooo! That's the spirit!"

Louise took the sword to the shopkeepers and set him down on the counter. "How much?" she asked.

The shopkeepers looked at each other and then back to Louise. The man then answered her, "Miss, you can have him for three gold coins, I'll even give you a free scabbard for him. Just get that foul mouthed lunatic out of here!"

The woman then spoke, "And please be aware that we have a no returns policy."

* * *

**A/N:** 6/6/15

Corrected mechanical errors.


	6. Mixology

**Chapter Four - Mixology**

Montmorency was very carefully adding a few drops of Kolto to her newest mixture. She quickly discovered how potent its healing powers were, and that she would indeed never be able to make more of it. But, she could make something close with what was available, and use a small amount of Kolto as a catalyst to increase its healing potency. The principal of the substance was simple enough, with a few elixirs, and a few spells, she could create a healing bath capable of regenerating Guiche's wounds, at least in theory. She had yet to actually put it to the test.

While she was carefully recording her findings like a good scientist there was a knock at the door which pulled the mixer of elixirs out of her deep concentration and caused her to groan in annoyance.

It was the time of night for customers to come and make their requests, even if she wasn't in the mood to fill any orders she needed to start making money since she'd gone deep into her savings to purchase the ingredients she needed for her chemical experiments.

When she opened the door she found it was indeed a client, she whispered for them to wait while she retrieved what they requested, she checked carefully among the potions she'd brewed until she found the one labeled for this client.

"Here." she said while holding it out to the student through the crack in the door.

"Will it be good?"

Montmorency nodded, "It'll make you feel like you're flying. If you're lucky, you could even have an out of body experience. Just, please, please, have a friend you trust watch you while you're using. There's a small risk of unpleasant side effects like nausea and dizziness. So please be safe. It should last an hour or two, so plan for at least three hours."

The elixir and money changed hands and the business was concluded.

"Oh. Montmorency. I'm sorry about Guiche. I hope he pulls through. I'll pray for him. And thank you for this," he said before he left.

Finally alone with her thoughts, Montmorency got back to work. But she needed a test subject. She looked at her familiar, a palm sized frog named Robin, but quickly shook that thought of out her head. She couldn't bring herself to deliberately harm her familiar just to test an unproven healing mixture. Then an alternative idea crossed her mind, she could try a test on one of Guiche's more minor injuries, but that thought was quickly drowned out by a plethora of ethical conundrums that forced the girl to sit down while her head started spinning. What if it failed? What if it made the wound worse? Maybe she could test it on her self? She stood up and picked up a letter opener, but then she froze up completely, if it failed and for some reason she was unable to continue her work, what would happen to Guiche? As it stood, she was the one keeping the staff from getting him euthanized.

She needed advice, she needed someone with experience dealing with moral dilemmas. It was too late to disturb any of the professors, and she really didn't want to call undue attention to herself, she still had to be discreet with her Apothecary business. She knew where to go, but she did wonder why her instincts constantly lead her back to the same scary woman.

* * *

Louise and Calista were in their room that evening, Louise was sitting on the carpet using materials she bought from the store to polish Derflinger and was doing her best to work the rust out. The sword was giving her directions which she did her best to follow but being a young girl who's never had to dirty her hands with cleaning anything in her life, she was like a fish out of water. Calista observed with great amusement.

"Instead of staring at me with that stupid smirk, you could help me you know! A Familiar is suppose to help with these things," said a petulant Louise.

Calista laughed, "I could. But I won't. You decided to buy that rusty old sword, now you have to take care of it. Think of it as a lesson in accepting the consequences of your actions."

Louise nodded, "I don't mind. I just wish Siesta were around to help me right now. Speaking of which, I wonder where she is? She's normally here around now."

"No. You just want to let her do the whole thing for you, and you know it."

Louise glared at Calista who simply shrugged.

Calista lay back on the bed and made herself comfortable. "Once you've restored that stupid sword I'll start teaching you how to use it," she said dryly.

Derflinger's mouthpiece started moving furiously, "Hey! I have a name ya know!"

Calista groaned in irritation, "No wonder they gave you away for free."

Louise smiled at the sword reassuringly, "Don't mind her Derf, she's just in a permanent bad mood."

Derflinger chuckled with clangs of his metallic mouthpiece.

Calista was debating whether or not this was worth getting into when a knock pulled her out of her internal dialogue. Louise started getting up but Calista beat her to it and waved to her to remain seated, when the Sith opened the door she found Montmorency standing outside.

"Monmon? How unexpected. Please come in," she said as she opened the door fully and allowed her.

"You know, this is still _my_ room, shouldn't you ask me for permission?"

Calista shook a finger at Louise while Montmorency hesitated to enter, Calista then reached out and pulled her in while redressing Louise's comment, "This is _our_ room now. And I sense she's here to see me and not you. So keep doing what you're doing and don't mind us."

Montmorency stood shyly inside the room with Calista's hand on her arm, the Sith motioned her to have a seat at the table and she complied.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. I can come back another time if-"

Calista interrupted her, "I sense you've come seeking my council. Shall we dispense with the social niceties and cut to the chase my dear?"

Montmorency looked at the Sith with a puzzled expression, "How do you know so much about why I'm here?"

Calista smiled, "The Force grants me insights into many things. Now go ahead and talk to me," she said with a pleasant tone.

The blonde girl took a breath and gathered her thoughts, "I think I've figured out a way to use the Kolto you gave me to increase the potency of one of my most powerful healing elixirs, but, I'm not sure how to go about testing it. Guiche isn't in a position to give informed consent, and if I test on myself, and something goes wrong, I might not be able to continue my work and they'll end up…"

Montmorency was becoming increasingly distressed as she spoke but was cut off by Calista who had enough to figure the rest out. "I see your problem. Medical and Scientific ethics are difficult grounds to tread for even the most learned of researchers. Personally, I'd suggest we beat someone to a pulp and test it on them, but I don't foresee you finding that acceptable."

Montmorency shook her head at that.

Louise stopped what she was doing and spoke up with a suggestion, "Montmorency, I know you're a good person, and that you don't want to cause anyone any harm, but I think you'll have to take a few risks with something like this. I don't know everything about his situation, but I heard the medical staff have asked for permis-"

Montmorency slammed her fists onto the table, "Don't say it! I know what's happening, I don't want to hear it though, please!"

Calista nodded, "Monmon. She's right. You won't be able to help him if you're unwilling to take risks."

Montmorency was getting agitated, "But, I can't just use it on him, what if it kills him?"

Louise spoke up again, "He doesn't have a lot of time anyway. So what's the difference? Personally, I think he'd want it this way. He wouldn't want you risking your own life."

Calista nodded, "Listen to Louise. She's right."

Montmorency nodded at Louise and then looked to the Sith. "What would you do Cali?"

Calista chuckled heartily, "Ohh, if only you could appreciate the irony of asking a Sith to be your moral compass. If I were in your place I wouldn't waste my time on him. But I'm not. So you have to trust your feelings. You already know what you want to do. I think you're just looking for permission."

The blonde stood up and nodded, her decision was made. "I'm going to try it. I just need to prepare a tub to immerse him in."

Louise stood up as well. "If I can help. I'd like to," she said with a serious tone.

Montmorency widened her eyes at Louise, "But why? Guiche was so horrible to you last year. And he hurt your friend, and you!"

Louise shook her head, "I'm not helping Guiche. I'm helping you. You're a good person and I want to help you if I can."

Montmorency closed her eyes tightly for a long moment before she rushed forward to hug Louise. "Thank you Louise. Your help means so much to me."

Louise awkwardly hugged her back, "It's not that big of a deal Montmorency."

Montmorency wouldn't hear of it. "I wish we could have been friends. But I know Guiche put himself in the way of that. But he won't anymore."

Calista cleared her throat, "As much as I enjoy these overt displays of affection, perhaps you can tell us what you need us to do?"

* * *

"I had to open my big mouth…" said Louise as she and Calista worked together to push an enormous old cauldron out of the Kitchen's store room and out onto the field.

Siesta followed them out directing where and how they should move the cauldron.

"Grr, Cali, don't you have some Force trick to get this done easier," grumbled Louise.

Calista laughed, "Of course I do, but I'd rather not use the Force so frivolously."

Siesta laughed and told them to turn the cauldron and roll it forward while Louise was getting more irritated. "How would this be frivolous?"

Calista grumbled back to the pinkette, "Using the Force for a simple task such as this would be the equivalent of using siege weaponry to kill a small insect. Besides you need the exercise, so stop complaining!"

"We're just lucky Marteau let us have this," Siesta pointed out as she directed their movements.

Calista and Louise rolled the massive cauldron over to a fountain near the dormitories where Montmorency was busy preparing her elixirs and spells. "This was the biggest and cleanest cauldron we could get Miss Montmorency, I hope it's satisfactory." said Siesta.

Montmorency went over to inspect the cauldron and nodded in satisfaction. "It'll do just fine. I'm almost ready here. We just need to go get Guiche. Could you help with that Cali?"

Calsita nodded. "I can, but you should come with me. I don't foresee him being comfortable with me just yet."

"What's going on here? And what is that thing for," asked Kirche as she and Tabitha emerged from the dormitory tower.

"Cauldron. For cooking," answered Tabitha.

Calista turned to regard the small bluenette, "Very astute," she said sarcastically.

Tabitha only gave a small shrug and started reading from a book in her hand.

"Alright, now that we've established that you've got a cauldron. What are you planning to cook with it," asked Kirche.

"We're going to cook Guiche, would you like to help," asked Calista as she turned to head off to the central tower.

Kirche shrugged, "I've got nothing better to do and I am a little hungry."

Montmorency nodded, "That's fine. You two can bring Guiche while I prepare the healing bath."

* * *

"So Cali, you've been here long enough now, have any of the boys caught your eye?"

Calista turned her head to Kirche as they walked towards the central tower, "Kirche. Can you even hear yourself?"

Kirche shrugged, "It's a fair question. I'm curious about your tastes."

The Sith sighed and tucked her hands into her sleeves and crossed her arms under her breasts sagely. "I'm not a cradle snatcher Kirche. These boys are all too young for me."

Kirche blinked her eye, "Wait, how old are you?"

"Hmmm, what is time," Calista asked cryptically.

Kirche blinked again, "Huh?"

The Sith smiled slightly, "What is time? How do you measure it?"

Kirche scratched her head while composing an answer, "You really aren't from this world are you? Well a full calendar day, sunrise to sunrise, is twenty-seven hours. There are eight days in a week, thirty-two days in a month, and twelve months."

Calista nodded her understanding and pulled one hand out of her sleeve to hold it up to her chin, "Hmm, that's close enough to the timekeeping system my people use, though our year is sixteen days shorter, and our day is four hours shorter. We'll go with mine since I'm not in the mood to do the math. I'm nineteen."

The two entered the tower and proceeded up the stairs to to the third floor with the infirmary.

"You're not that much older than we are. You could have your pick of the litter from the third years, they're between seventeen and eighteen."

Calista sighed, "Kirche. I'm just not interested in boys."

Kirche gave her a very broad grin, "Are you into girls then maybe? I could introduce you to a few who are too!"

"I'm not interested in girls either Kirche. Romance is something that just doesn't appeal to me."

Kirche shrugged, "Doesn't appeal to me either. I usually skip the romance and get straight to business. Seems like you should try it too."

Calista scoffed at the notion, "Flesh doesn't tempt me."

Kirche adjusted her shirt to make sure her cleavage was being properly displayed, "Not even a little," she asked while leaning forward slightly for emphasis.

"Are you coming onto me," asked Calista with a curious brow raised.

"Maybe a little," she answered with a wink. "Still not tempted?"

Calista didn't answer, she just turned her head forward and kept walking.

"Oh come on! Not even an answer?"

Calista shook her head and started to walk faster, "...and that was when it occurred to me just how bad my reality had become. My life had gone from being an exciting action-adventure of galactic proportions, to a stupid school comedy..." she declared as if narrating her own autobiography while she entered the infirmary and marched up to Guiche's bed.

Just before she could pull away the privacy screen a nurse started yelling, "Hey! Visiting hours are long past! Get out of here!"

Calista sighed and walked up to the nurse while Kirche pulled away the screen and got out her wand.

"Hey! Get out of here both of you! Let the poor boy have some dignity!"

The Nurse tried to rush over to Kirche but her path was blocked by Calista. "There's no dignity in death," she said while holding her hand out slightly to the nurse, with a slight wave the woman fell unconscious and hit the floor with a thud.

"What did you just do?"

"This really isn't the time. Can you move the boy?"

Kirche nodded and chanted a levitation spell, with her wand directing the actions she floated him along in front of them as they made their way back.

* * *

When Kirche and Calista arrived, the giant cauldron was prepared for use, all she needed was Guiche's permission. She went over to him and positioned herself to be able to look into his eyes.

"Guiche. Blink twice if you can understand me."

Twice he blinked with tearful eyes.

"I promised you I'd find a way to save you, and I have. We need to put you into this big cauldron here, it's full of a healing elixir I made, but you need to understand that it might not work. Blink twice again if you follow me, blink once if you didn't understand something."

Twice again he blinked at her.

"Good. It might heal you, but it also might make you worse, or kill you. I can't put you in without your permission. Blink twice for yes, blink once for no."

Guiche blinked twice again.

Montmorency then looked up at Kirche and nodded. "You can put him in. Keep his head above the water line please. I need to channel my healing spells into the mix to control the effect."

Kirche gently lowered Guiche into the cauldron while posing a question to Montmorency, "You know. I never asked. But why are you so eager to help this sluty manwhore?"

Louise, Montmorency, Tabitha, and Siesta all deadpanned in unison, "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black."

Montmorency chuckled as the tension started lifting, "You wouldn't understand. I don't even understand. I just love him. No matter how stupid he is, I love him. Now I need to concentrate, so everyone shush!"

* * *

Calista, Louise, and Siesta had turned in for the night, their usefulness was at an end. Montmorency worked until dawn. Kirche and Tabitha took turns using their magic to hold Guiche in place during the process but her elixir was successful in restoring Guiche. He needed to rest and recuperate but he would live. His regenerated skin was weak and tender and there would be scars, but he would live. Montmorency was thrilled, not only at Guiche's recovery, but at her own skill. She'd developed the single most powerful healing solution in the world. Though it was severely limited by the availability of the Kolto, she was confident that she was on the right track to developing a similar solution using only Halkeginian ingredients. At least she was, until the nurse Calista knocked out woke up and got Professor Colbert.

She later found herself standing in the corner of her room with her hands held neatly in front of her while the staff cataloged everything in her room. Professor Colbert approached the young water mage and looked down at her with disappointment. "Miss Montmorency, I hope you can appreciate the severity of the situation." the young girl made no comment, she just looked up at the Deputy Headmaster and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "Not only did you and your friends kidnap a patient from the infirmary, you also used said patient in a medical experiment. I know you above all other students here can appreciate how appalling that it."

Montmorency's eyes hardened and glared into Colbert's, "Professor. With all due respect. The medical staff wanted to kill him. If you want me to apologize for what I did, it isn't going to happen. I'm happy, even _proud_, to accept any consequences for my actions."

Colbert sighed, "Does that include expulsion? Because experimenting on a fellow student is bad enough, but there's enough contraband this room to have you sent to prison."

Montmorency balled her fists and started staring daggers into the floor, through clenched teeth she gave her response; "I stand by my actions Professor. You won't make me regret anything. Not my lab, my work, and certainly not Guiche. I did what I had to do to stay in school, to save Guiche's life. You also have to do what you have to do. No matter how stupid the law is."

Colbert looked at her with sad eyes, "You are your father's daughter. I wish it didn't have to be this way but my hands are tied now. The law is the law. You're one of our best and brightest students. I don't want to lose you from this school. But there has to be a board of inquiry into this matter, actions will be taken based on the findings. For the time being, I have to confine you to this room."

* * *

"That's stupid! She saved his life, why would they want to expel her," yelled Kirche across the table at breakfast.

"They also confiscated her entire Lab… school's really gonna be lame without some of our resident Apothecary's specials to take the edge off," said one of the third year students from behind Kirche while rubbing her shoulders.

Kirche's visible eye widened at that realization, she then held a hand over the hair covering the right side of her face, while her left eye darted from side of side rapidly.

"Kirche, I can feel your anxiety. What's the matter?" asked Calista with a calm tone.

"Excuse me," she said with a forced calm as she pushed the third year student away from her, stood up, and left in a hurry.

"What's her problem?" he asked while returning to the third year's table.

"Umm, Miss Calista? How do you eat so much?" asked a blushing obese boy sitting across the table from her.

"Don't call me miss, I'm not that much older than you," she scolded.

The boy looked down in shame, "I'm sorry."

Calista considered his expression and his question for a long moment before answering, "The reason why I eat so much is because I burn up more energy than most people. I lead a very... _active_ lifestyle. The reason why you for example get so big, is because of what you eat, compared to what you use."

The boy listened intently and nodded along with her. "Now, consider what I'm eating. Most of it is eggs for the proteins. Because of my personal training regimen, I burn this stuff up like there's no tomorrow. Because you don't use yours, it's simply wasted, and stored as fat in your body, hence why you get so big."

The boy looked offended for a moment, even more so when he looked around at how fit everyone else seemed to be. "Not everyone here is very active, so why don't they get big like me?"

Calista chuckled, "Because you got the short end of the stick with your metabolism. You have your parents to blame for passing on poor genetic material."

The boy blinked at her, "Genetic material?"

Calista sighed. "It's too early in the day to be giving a lecture on biology. To keep it simple, if you don't want to be an obnoxious fat slob, eat balanced meals and do three laps around this academy twice a day, every day, for eight weeks. After you get thin, you'll just be obnoxious, which I can't help you with." Calista drew a fair share of snickers after she finished explaining to the big kid.

"So, what's a balanced meal?" he asked ignoring the snickering at his expense.

Calista groaned in annoyance and held out her hand to the boy's plate, a mess of pancakes drowned in butter and syrup. She used the Force to pull it into her grasp and then she set the plate down on top of one of her empty ones and waved everyone who was listening over to pay attention. Anyone who really saw what she'd just done with the plate dropped their jaws in shock and awe.

"A balanced meal, means you take one plate, and divide it into three parts. For this breakfast for example, one part, you should have your eggs, or other animal products," she dished eggs into an empty plate from the center of the table, and followed that by picking up fruits from a bowl next to her as well. "The second part, vegetables, or fruits. Finally, you get some bread to eat with all of it," she concluded while adding a roll of bread to the plate, she then floated it across the table and set it down in front of the fat boy. "Three food groups, divided equally, make a balanced meal. Everything the body needs to survive and be healthy."

The boy was impressed, not just with her knowledge of food, but with how she moved the plate around. "How did you do that just now? Without a wand?"

Calista shrugged, "My power is different from yours. That's all the explanation I'll give."

The boy nodded, "So how do you know all this stuff about food?"

Calista shrugged, "I learned it in school. One of the first things we learned in the Sith Academy is that a strong body, leads to a strong mind. Through strength, you gain power, and through power, victory."

The students, including Louise looked at their plates and cleaned off whatever sweet tasting junk they'd picked up to eat and started combining the healthier alternatives the petite snowy haired woman suggested.

Calista looked around at everyone as they started eating again with gusto. She wondered why she even bothered, but it felt oddly good to be correcting so many young minds. She wondered if this was why people became teachers. She smiled at herself as the mental image of a happy Sith Overseer getting pleasure from seeing the Acolytes under their charge make progress. Perhaps it really was that way? For all their cruelty they had to have a reason for choosing to teach. Perhaps this was why? The feeling of passing on knowledge was, strangely fulfilling.

Then she looked over at her new Apprentice as she ate and all doubt was gone from her mind, it does feel good to teach. To give someone the tools they need to overcome life's challenges, to show them how to use those tools, and to see them make use of those tools.

She decided it was time to get on with it. While she was here, she'd use her time.

* * *

After breakfast Calista brought Louise outside of the school's walls and into the clearing in the forest she'd discovered to use for her personal training and meditation. "From now on Louise, every single day, without exception, we're going to come here, and you're going to train with me."

Louise held up her hands in shock, "Whoa, wait, every day? But what about my classes?"

Calista put her hand on her chin to consider that, "Hmm, what classes do they give you in the morning?"

"The first class is all about alchemy. Then we have history."

"That's a problem. But thankfully, it isn't one I have to solve. You figure it out."

"But Calista I can't jus-"

"Silence! This isn't a game Louise. Sith training requires the _deepest _commitment, the most _serious _mind. If you can't do something as simple as arrange your time, then this is going to be pointless."

"How much time do you want per day?"

"That's better. Arrange for two hours in the morning after breakfast, and one hour after dinner."

"I'll work something out. But I can't just cut classes all the time."

"I'm not asking you to. You need an education, and you're going to get one. I'd also like for you to arrange to let me attend classes with you. I'm curious to learn more about this world, and what they teach you here."

"I can do that."

"Excellent. Now sit with me."

Calista sat down on the ground with her legs crossed and pat the ground in front of her. Louise sat herself down and gave her undivided attention.

"The first thing you have to learn, is control. There are three groups of control abilities to learn that you'll be spending the rest of your life working to master. The first is Curato Salva, it is your gateway to all the higher abilities granted by the Force. The focus in Curato Salva is self discipline. Through these techniques you will increase your stamina and endurance. Over time, you'll even be able to flush poisons and toxins from your system. Total commitment to the practice of these techniques leads to healthier, and considerably longer life spans."

"Longer life spans? Seriously?

"Yes. Tell me, how long does the average person live on this world?"

"I don't know, fifty, sixty? A few live to eighty maybe. It's rare to get beyond that but it happens."

"My master, was two hundred and eighty at the time of his death. And he didn't die of any natural causes."

"Two hundred and eighty? How healthy was he really by that time?" asked a skeptical Louise.

"Healthy enough to fight armies on the front lines. Virile enough to father bastards everywhere he went. Stupid enough to try with me and get himself killed in the attempt."

"Your Master tried-"

"Let's not discuss it. Close your eyes and clear your mind. I'm going to guide you through one of the meditations I practice."

"Meditation? How will that help me learn to use the Force?"

"Can you build a castle without first laying a foundation?"

"I suppose you may have a point."

For two hours, Calista lead Louise through exercises in mindful meditation, teaching her about self awareness, awareness of her body, and her mind. At the end of the second hour Louise stood up and dusted her skirt off. "That was intensely boring! I need to go to class, I hope next time we can do something more interesting."

Calista chuckled, "Life isn't all fun and games, action, excitement, and adventure. Without self discipline, you will achieve nothing, neither in the Force, nor in life. With enough practice, you can even suspend your awareness of the passage of time. I myself have achieved a state of mind where I can make an entire day feel as if it's passed in the blink of an eye."

Louise glared at Calista, "That sounds even more boring, do you expect me to do that?"

Calista pulled up her hood and smiled, "By the time you're ready Louise, you'll want to do it just because you can. From now on, we're going to do this meditation daily, first thing before breakfast."

"But what's the point?" asked Louise.

"The point. My apprentice. Is to learn to control your own mind. To open yourself up to the Force. Have faith and trust in me. I will not misguide you. With time and training, you will learn to feel the Force. When that happens, things will come at an accelerated pace. Just be patient."

"I'm sorry Calista. I know you probably know what you're doing. It's just that all my life I've been powerless. Now I can almost taste it and the feeling of spending time and not actually accomplishing anything for it, I don't like it."

Calista walked up to her and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Patience Louise. Patience and mindfulness. These are the foundations of all power in the Force. Remember that if you build a shoddy foundation, the structure you build upon it will crumble. Be aware of yourself, mind your feelings."

* * *

Calista sat in the clearing after her student left to meditate and reflect on what's happened to her since her arrival. She considered the power in her hand, felt its addictive qualities. The knowledge it granted her. The power it granted her. She considered the Force bond between her and Louise and used to to sense her pupil, she was in class, anxious. She was also considering the things that had happened to her. Calista wondered if that was a result of the Force bond reflecting her thoughts into Louise, or Louise's mind on her own. That was a question to which the answer would only come with experimentation and time.

She examined her motivations for teaching Louise. If she came to harm, Calista knew that harm would pass onto her, and weaken her. She didn't let doubts enter her mind though, she was Sith. She took a weakness, and turned it into a strength. By empowering Louise, she would empower herself. Secure herself against attack from that angle. But there was more to it than that. Louise was so much like her younger self it brought fear to her mind to consider. Perhaps training her was a way to help this girl evade the hardships she herself endured. But who was she to take away this girl's burdens? Who was she to impose her will upon her. She was a Sith. She trusted her feelings, and this... Felt _right_.

* * *

_**Korriban, Tomb of Ajunta Pall  
**Three years years ago_

_Calista meditated beside a Sith Lord deep inside one of the tombs on the planet Korriban. He was a bearded old man dressed in old brown robes. "I can sense your frustration Acolyte. Be mindful of your feelings. Control them, or they will control you."_

"_This just feel so pointless! How is this suppose to make me stronger with the Force?"_

"_On the surface, you were taught that the only way to use your power was to use it or die. I often tell them that one's ability to use the Force can not only be built on fear. But they laughed. Called me a crazy old fool. But the Force continues to guide young Acolytes like you to me here now, and those Acolytes have gone on to become powerful Sith."_

"_They laugh at me too. Make fun of me. Beat me. Try to rape me…"_

"_Your trials are coming soon Calista. Remain focused on that. It doesn't matter if they laugh at you now, as long as you have the last laugh. Soon they will be dead, and you will be Sith."_

"_But how is this meditation suppose to help me pass my trials?"_

"_The foundation the Overseers set for you has been shoddy. You must unlearn what you have learned and learn to control your emotions. They are your weapons as much as your lightsaber. Just as you must learn the Forms of combat, so must you learn to harness and focus your feelings."_

"_Now it all makes sense. Thank you, Spindrall."_

"_Save your thanks. Just go on to do great things. The Force will let me know of your achievements, and that will be thanks enough."_

_"No my Lord. You say to trust my feelings. My feelings compel me to thank you. You've been like a father to me. You showed me how to be strong. I wish it was you who could be my Master after my trials."_

_"And you my dear, have been like a daughter to me. But your place is not here with me. I'm just a tired old man. Youth and quick wits belong where they can be rewarded. Your journey is just beginning. I foresee you will go on to accomplish great things. I am certain you will make me proud."_

* * *

She wondered what her old teacher would think of her now when she was pulled from her thoughts by a strange voice emanating from all around her.

"_Your life certainly has taken some interesting turns. Sith."_

Calista heard a feminine voice and looked around but saw no one, but she felt a presence in the Force. "I can sense your presence. Show yourself!" she said while taking her Lightsaber hilt into her hand and held it ready.

"_I cannot do that. It takes a greater effort than you can possibly comprehend just to speak with you like this."_

"Who are you?"

"_Who I am is not important right now. What is important however, is you."_

"Me? What's so important about me?"

"_Have you ever considered the power that brought you to this place?"_

"No. I haven't. I only care about getting back to where I came from."

"_Then why bother to take an Apprentice? Why bother making friends?"_

"Who are you to question me?! I don't answer to you. I only answer to **myself!**"

"_Temper, temper. I suggest you spend some time learning about how you were brought here. Once you've done that. I shall return, and help you understand why you've been chosen."_

"Chosen? Chosen for what?! Answer me!" there was no response. Calista felt the presence fade and then vanish as quickly as it came, leaving her only with more questions. "I suppose I've procrastinated enough. If nothing else, I do need to start getting answers."

* * *

Calista returned to the academy and set her sights on a small cabin on the side, near the tower where the Academy staff have their quarters. She gently knocked on the door. There was no response but she could sense the presence on the other side. She opened the door and walked in. "All the students should know by now that if I don't answer, I'm not taking visitors," yelled the professor without looking up from his desk.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I'm not a student," she replied.

"Ahh, Miss Calista Zarkot, was it? Louise's familiar. I still don't appreciate the interruption, but I suppose I can give you a minute of my time. I have been meaning to talk to you anyway."

Calista closed her eyes and approached the man, with the Force she could see into him, and through him. She was curious to see into his past, and her vision was drawn to the summoning ritual. She could hear his voice echoing through time...

"_She's unconscious. Miss Valliere, please finish the summoning ritual, it might be what's needed to bring her out of her present state." _

"_But Professor? She a human being! It'd be like making her my slave! Are we sure she's my- I mean- I don't know if-" _

"_Miss Valliere, whatever is summoned, is your familiar, human woman notwithstanding. It is divine law, and it is absolute, if you don't bind this woman, she could die, and I'll be forced to expel you from this institute. Now hurry up!"_

"So it was you. You're the reason for this. Louise found the idea questionable, but you compelled her," she said while holding up her left hand for him to see the runes in her flesh.

"Yes I did. The summoning ritual is divine. Given to us by the Founder himself. You can't possibly comprehend the odds of it being random selection. Every familiar, without fail, is the perfect familiar for the summoner. You were chosen to be Miss Valiere's familiar."

Calista chuckled at that, "Chosen? Heh. I'm hearing that a lot recently."

Colbert stood up from his seat to face her, "Well, it's a fact."

Calista smiled at him from under her hood, "You know about the young boy I maimed. You saw for yourself what I did to him, and his slight against me was far less than yours. But right now, I have questions that you're going to answer."

Colbert took up his staff and glared at Calista. "I don't care who you are or what you think you're capable of, you don't come into my office and make veiled threats."

Calista still had her left hand raised to show off the runes, she turned her palm to face Colbert who started struggling to keep his staff in his grip, eventually, it was ripped from his grasp and flew into Calista's hand, she then used it to lean on while she addressed him, "I wasn't making a threat. I was stating a fact. I have questions, and you're going to answer them. Now tell me about this summoning ritual. I want to know everything."

Colbert was stunned, he blinked his eyes at her before asking, "How di-" but he was cut off.

"I've been asked that question enough times to be wise to the fact that your magic is useless without a channeling focus. As for how, my power is different from yours. That should be enough for now. So start answering my questions, before I decide to further your education on the nature of my power."

"Very well, the summoning ritual."

Calista nodded while Colbert sat back down, he gestured to a seat in front of his desk, which Calista went to seat herself at while returning the man's staff. She was content that she'd made her point with it, he knew she could take it back at any moment, so he took no comfort in the security it offered him.

"The ritual was handed down to us from Brimir, the Founder of our way of life. It allows a mage to summon a Familiar to be their lifelong friend and companion. We don't know how or why the spell works exactly, but after thousands of years of recorded summonings and observations of the various Familiars we've learned that no Familiar is summoned by chance or accident. Every single one, without fail, is the perfect one for the mage."

Calista pulled back her hood and opened her eyes, she then nodded her understanding to Colbert. Colbert in turn, looked into her eyes and was made visibly uncomfortable by the sight of them. In all other aspects, the young woman sitting across from him could rank among the most beautiful he'd ever encountered in his life, but those sulfuric eyes warned him off that line of thinking before he could think anything more of her other good features.

"Could you stop staring so hard at me and get back to your explanation please?"

Colbert cleared his throat at having been caught out. "My apologies Miss. It's just that, you're unlike anyone I've ever met before."

Calista sighed, "Will you just get on with it?"

Colbert nodded, "Yes of course. The summoning spell seems to ignore time as well as distance. It's been postulated that many Familiars are beings from other worlds since some mages have called creatures that have never been seen before in our world. Others have summoned creatures long thought to have been extinct. Like in the case of Miss Tabitha, she summoned a Rhyme Dragon, the first one ever recorded to have been summoned, they've been gone for more than three generations."

Calista chuckled at his explanation, "It's been 'postulated' that there are other worlds? Professor, I can assure you, that theory is quite correct. Your world is only one of an incalculable number of others worlds. Just look up at the night sky and be secure in that knowledge that each and every star has another world like this one floating around it. Well, most of them anyway."

Colbert blinked at her, "Truly? Have you been to many?"

Calista laughed, "More than I care to think about."

Colbert's jaw was agape, "I thought you might be from another world! That flying machine you arrived in, there's never been anything like it seen on this one."

Calista chuckled at his enthusiasm, "I can one up that. I'm not human."

Colbert's jaw practically hit the floor. "The possibility had occurred to me, your eyes are completely unlike any human's!"

Calista shook her head in response, "My eyes are the result of something else entirely. My hair's the usual give away. My mother is Echani. My father was Human."

Colbert immediately got out his notebook and started writing this down, "Echani, tell me more about these people!"

Calista nodded, "I can. But you in turn have to give me more information about these summonings, familiars, and magics your people use."

Colbert nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, with pleasure!"

Calista smiled, this was going to be easier than she thought.

Hours later, Colbert had a notebook full of information about the Echani and their homeworld that read to Calista like a tourist guide, but she thought the Professor was as happy as a Gamorrean in a pile of manure and might more amiable to helping her in turn.

"So every single Echani looks the same as you?"

Calista shook her head, "No. Because my father is human I stand out in the crowd, and as a result of that I'm not exactly welcome among them. Echani tend to be xenophobic. So does the Sith Empire… Pfft, go figure I'd end up being disliked in the worlds of both my parents… but I'm ranting now..."

Colbert nodded and made notes, "Xenophobic? I don't know that word."

Calista sighed. Force communication left much to be desired. "It means 'fear of something alien' they don't like outsiders."

Colbert nodded while Calista continued, "Echani tell each other apart by body language. They have an exceptionally complex set of body movements and gestures, each unique to an individual. To the Echani, physical combat is the ultimate form of communication and self expression. When two Echani fight, there's a dialogue between them that can't be comprehended by outsiders, a dialogue that goes far deeper than spoken words could ever hope to convey."

"This is utterly fascinating. I could make a new career trying to study everything you've just told me here. Could you tell me about this Sith Empire you mentioned?"

Calista smiled, she had him wrapped around her finger now. "Perhaps next time. You still have to tell me about the summonings."

Colbert nodded, "Right. Right. May I see the runes on your hand more closely? I never got to record them during the ritual and it might offer some insights."

Calista shrugged, she saw no harm in it and held out her left hand for him, he took it politely and adjusted his glasses while he read them, "Gebo, uruz, naudiz, dagaz, othalan, laukaz, fehu… gundolf… Gandálfr?!" Colbert sat back into his chair roughly, Calista's hand slipped out of his as he fell away.

"I gather from your reaction this has some significance?"

Colbert nodded, "For you _and _Louise. I have to inform the Headmaster about this."

Calista narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a stern glare. "Care to inform me first?"

Colbert shifted his eyes from left to right as he considered it, "Well-"

There was a loud scream that interrupted his explanation, much to Calista's annoyance, but she recognized the voice and it surprised her. "That was Louise!" followed by a loud crash.

* * *

Calista ran outside and saw an enormous stone monstrosity twice the size of the biggest Rancor she'd ever seen smashing its fist against the wall of the central tower. Colbert followed close behind her as she ran towards it, it had a screaming Louise in its other hand while it smashed away at the wall.

"It's a Golem!" yelled Colbert.

"I don't care what it is! I'm going to destroy it!"

Colbert yelled again, "You can't, it's too big and powerful! You have to find the mage that created it and destroy their wand!"

Calista closed her eyes and let the Force guide her to her new objective. She sensed the Golem's master riding upon it's right shoulder. She looked up and saw a person standing upon the golem's shoulder wearing a black cloak with a hood that obscured the rider's features. If the rider was not a full head and shoulders taller than Calista someone could easily have mistaken them for the Sith. Her approach wasn't unnoticed though, the rider saw her coming and got ready for her. They drew out their wand and used it to conjure a sword from the shoulder of the golem and held it at the ready as Calista channeled the Force to allow her to leap up to meet the rider head on, mid flight, Calista activated one end of her lightsaber staff and brought it down over the rider's head, the red beam left a streak of light behind it as it cut through the air and met the rider's blade. Calista fully expected it to go right through the metal sword but instead it was a full block, and the blade showed no signs of melting under the Lightsaber's intensive heat.

"I was expecting you to show up and interrupt me. I'm not some pathetic student, I'm Fouquet the Crumbling Earth, and my blade is _not made of Brass,_" the rider's female voice said as she pushed Calista away and returned the blow with one of her own which Calista easily managed to block.

"Have we met before? You're stealing my fashion sense," said Calista as the two exchanged a few sword blows and parries.

Calista wasn't accustomed to dealing with this particular style of fencing, but it reminded her of Makashi, a form she'd always had difficulty countering. Thankfully the runes on her hand supplied her with an answer to the fencing style. She switched her posture from her usual Form Seven to Form Five. The Djem-so style wasn't her first pick since she lacked the physical strength for brute force attacks, but since her opponent was more or less equal to her in physical prowess despite her height advantage, it made for a more even match.

The two traded blows on the shoulder of the golem while it was smashing into the tower trying to get in. Calista could have used her Force powers, Lightning, even simple Telekinetics would have sufficed for this opponent. But she was skilled with the blade, and Calista was thirsting for battle, her hunger for it grew more with each blow.

"You could have finished me by now with your freaky powers. Why aren't you," asked Fouquet.

"I was just wondering that myself. The truth is... A Sith lives for the excitement... And the _thrill_, of battle. And fighting you... is _**thrilling**_!"

Fouquet smiled under her hood. "Truely? It's been a long while since I've found anyone who was my equal in swordsmanship!"

Fouquet and Calista found themselves on top of the Golem's head as they traded blow after blow, neither able to breach the other's defenses. Calista activated her second blade and went full on into Fouquet with her saber staff. She also switched back to the Ferocity Form. She wanted to test herself, she wanted to test Fouquet. The power of her runes screamed at her to use another style more suited to the fight, but with her fury and excitement swelling inside her, she managed to override its power with her own will.

Fouquet was impressed, the attacks were utterly relentless. The sequences would flow from one the other like the most serene rivers. But Fouquet knew there was nothing serene about the raging currents flowing under that false calm. Calista was like a volcano ready to explode at any moment. Everything about her may have seemed calm, but it was a false calm. Fouquet found it to be the most beautiful thing she'd ever experienced. As an Echani, Calista knew enough about body language to understand all these feelings inside of Fouquet. The compliment only encouraged to hold nothing back.

From the ground, Colbert assessed his options. He knew that even if he could, he'd never want to get anywhere near that melee. Calista's spinning staff left a trail of light behind each blade unlike anything he'd ever seen before, and Fouquet was meeting her blow for blow. He couldn't imagine there was a swordsman anywhere who could be a match for the two of them, they were in a league unto themselves.

Fouquet knew that her goal wouldn't be accomplished, she command the Golem to turn around and leave the academy.

Meanwhile Louise struggled to slip her arm out of the golem's grasp, then she pulled her wand out of her sleeve and directed it at the Golem's head and cast the first spell that came to mind, "In ex bet… _fireball_!" and then there was only a puff of smoke next to Fouquet while the two had their blades locked.

"What part of that was a fireball," the two combatants asked loudly and in unison.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from behind them and they were forced to stop fighting and duck down as debris flew past them. Colbert had to turn and run away as fast as he could lest he be pelted by the tower's massive stone blocks.

"What the? That magic she used? How?" asked Fouquet as she stood up. The Golem meanwhile turned around and placed it's hand inside the tower. Fouquet then looked at Calista and smiled. "As much as I've enjoyed our fight, it looks like I have business to attend to. So If you'll be so kind as to excuse me." she said as she got out her wand and cast a very quick spell. The rock under Calista morphed and as if she were standing on a catapult, she was thrown from the Golem and sent flying away.

"Not fair…" Calista muttered as for the second time since her arrival, gravity made her its plaything. She knew she'd have the last laugh as she foresaw what was about to happen. She was intercepted by Tabitha riding her dragon.

Calista then found herself seated on the beast's neck in front of Tabitha and wrapped her arms around the small bluenette. "My hero," she said teasingly.

Tabitha simply nodded.

"Can you get me back over to that thing? I need to get Louise out of its hand."

Tabitha nodded once again, "Already on the way."

Calista nodded in response, "See what you can do about that schutta after I get Louise out of there."

Calista let go of Tabitha and let herself fall back down to the Golem.

Calista used a mighty Force push on the Golem's enormous arm to slow her fall and landed nimbly on her feet, then ran towards Louise, Lightsaber at the ready. "Hang on, I'll get you out of there," said Calista.

She closed her eyes and held out her hand, she used the Force to push open the Golem's finger. Louise felt the pressure around her lighten and started trying to pull herself out, but the golem suddenly decided to open its hand and drop her. Calista jumped off after her, she used the Force to levitate the screaming girl while she overtook her then released her once she passed her, she used another push to stop her own fall and then levitated Louise (who was once again screaming her lungs out) to the ground gently. "Louise. I get that you're at the age where you're wanting to experiment. But isn't that guy a little too big for you?" asked Calista, the sarcasm coming out of her mouth like drool.

"What? That's absurd! Why would you even-"

Calista interrupted Louise by picking her up over her shoulder and started running, she drew upon the Force to greatly increase her speed and narrowly missed the Golem's foot as it tried to stomp on them while turning around to leave the academy once again.

Tabitha tried to destroy the golem by creating a tunnel of fast moving air which she sent at it like a lance, but it had no effect on it. The Golem simply kept moving while Fouquet waved at them, a large box held in her other arm. "Thank you for this! I'll see you around," she taunted as the Golem stepped over the Academy's wall and started moving away.

Tabitha landed beside Calista and Louise while the Sith was putting her apprentice down.

"Shall we chase?" asked Tabitha.

Calista nodded furiously, "Oh yes! We shall indeed!" she said.

"No!" came a yell from behind.

Calista sighed and turned around to see Colbert coming up to them. "I can't allow that. I can't have my students chasing after that thing. I'll make a report to the Headmaster. The staff should be the ones dealing with this. Not the students!"

Calista dropped her calm facade and glared at Colbert with killing intent, "She's getting away, and you want to go make a report about it?!"

Colbert wasn't going to back down, "That's right! I'm not letting you take my students out on some fool's errand! You will stand down!"

Calista wouldn't back down either, "The students in question are more than capable! One is my apprentice, and the other is someone I'd seriously consider backing down from in a fair fight! Come on Louise, let's go!"

Colbert had enough. He stomped his foot down and pointed at Tabithia and then at Louise as he spoke, "If you two go, don't come back, because you'll be expelled!"

Calista sighed while Tabitha pulled out a book to read and Louise's sudden burst of self confidence from her Master deflated like a popped balloon.

"Fine… you win this round. I'm not getting these two kicked out of school for some thief." Calista turned to face the wall the Golem had just stepped over and smiled at it. "I'll meet her again. Soon."

* * *

**A/N:** 6/6/15

Edited for mechanical errors.


	7. Fellowship of the Staff

**Chapter Five - Fellowship of the Staff**

Louise arrived for her training in a rustic outfit, a loose fitting shirt and trousers. "So what're we doing today? And why's Louise dressed like a traveling hobo?" asked Derflinger from Louise's back.

"Hey! Siesta bought me this outfit! Be nice," said a stern Louise. "Besides, it's all I have that isn't a skirt."

Calista eyed her over, particularly her shoes, she was still wearing the same impractical shoes which caused her to sigh. "Don't you have anything practical to wear on your feet?"

Louise looked down at her shoes, "Errr, not really no."

Calista gave a small shrug, "Very well. I've given you the introduction to meditation. Now it's time to introduce you to just what the Force can do for you. We're going for a run," said Calista.

"A run?" asked Louise and Derflinger.

"Indeed. I told you that Curato techniques can help you stay fit and increase your endurance. You won't be able to understand just what that means until you hit your limits and discover that letting the Force flow through you can revitalize you."

Louise looked confused, "And I'm going to accomplish this by... Running?"

Calista nodded, "Yes. It comes from instinct. Now get started."

Louise looked around in confusion. "Alright, where should I go?"

Calista went to stand behind her. "Just follow your instincts, nothing else matters."

Louise started with a light jog, but Calista yelled for her to pick up the pace. Every time she started slowing down, Calista would yell more forcefully for her to keep moving. The pinkette ran back towards the academy and started going around the outer walls.

"Good! Keep moving! A Sith's power _flows _from the Force. Ambition, anger, fear, aggression, these are the tools with which you'll forge your weapons. Always remember that a Sith who is the master of their feelings will become the master of their own destiny, but a Sith who is a controlled by their emotions will be a slave to them."

"And how is running around in a big circle suppose to teach me any of that?" asked a winded Louise.

"Because all your life you've been a pampered and spoiled brat who's never had a truly hard day in her life. We have to break you and reforge you into something useful!"

"I am not a spoiled brat! And I've never been pampered!"

"Have I hit a nerve? You're a silver spoon fed princess Louise, and don't allow yourself any delusions to the contrary! Accept your reality. That's the only way to change it."

"Don't talk like you know me! All my life I've been bullied by my parents and my big sister for my lack of magic... The whole time I've been in school... It was the same thing... My mother started grooming me to be a housewife instead of a mage!"

"At least she tried to make you useful in some way!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I even failed at that! I can't cook! I can't even knit! My mother is the leader of the Manticore Knights! She is the single most powerful Wind Mage in the history of Tristain! She hated that I'm so useless! I don't want to be worthless! I want her to be proud of me! I don't want to be a wife to some older man no matter how good looking or distinguished he is! I want to be the one with the power! I want to be someone people look up to! I want to be the one people go to for help with their problems!"

"Good! Good! Tell me more! Tell me what you most desire, so I'll know what to deny you! Tell me what you're most afraid of, so I'll know what to make you face! Tell me what you're most proud of so I know how best to undermine you! Tell me what you love the most so I know what to take away from you!"

"Umm, Louise. This scary lady is starting to scare me," said Derflinger.

"Me too…" answered Louise.

"Good! Use your fear! Run away from me! Faster!"

And so she did. Louise found a second wind and completed the lap around the academy without faltering in her pace even once more. When they reached the front gate Louise's clothes were soaked in sweat and sticking to her.

"I don't get it. Why aren't I tried? I feel so full of energy, like I could do ten more laps?"

Calista pat her on the shoulder and smiled proudly. "Well done Louise. You used your fear of me to grow stronger. You've taken your first tangible step."

Louise smiled, she accomplished something. It may have been a small step but now she felt the power. The limitless potential waiting just out of her reach. But it was power that was coming closer to her grasp with each passing day.

She looked over her shoulder at Derflinger, "Say, Calista. When will you start teaching me how to use Derf?"

Derflinger popped out of his scabbard slightly to speak, "Oh Louise! I love it when ya talk dirty!"

Louise rolled her eyes, "Oh, quiet you!"

Calista couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the two. "Soon Louise. very soon. But for now, I can show you one thing to do with your free time." Calista held out her hand, "Give him here for a moment."

Louise nodded and unsheathed the sword, "No! Louise! Don't! She'll kill me!"

Calista shook her head, she wasn't amused. When she took the sword she showed Louise an exercise to do with it. With one arm she swung the sword behind her back and then brought it forward in a motion that used every muscle in her arm. "Do this, all day, every day. Whenever you can. Do equal repetitions with each arm. Get used to the weight, until your arms build up enough strength that you can do this with ease. And Derflinger, your job is to remind her to do this every chance she gets."

* * *

After a quick bath and a change, Louise brought Calista to class only to find that it was made into a study hall while all the staff were meeting with the Headmaster about the theft. Calista sat beside Louise and kept her eyes closed and her breathing steady, Louise figured she was meditating. Meanwhile, Kirche decided to entertain herself by shrugging off the affections of one of her recent lovers and walking over to Calista. "So, your first class and it turns out like this. They're usually a lot more interesting, especially when Louise blows the classroom to smithereens."

Louise glared at Kirche with fire in her eyes. "Stop embarrassing me in front of her Kirche!"

The buxom redhead laughed, "I don't have to, Louise the Zero, you're perfectly capable of embarrassing yourself without my help!"

Louise stood up and glared at Kirche with clenched teeth and a low growl. Kirche returned the gesture and the two had an angry staring contest.

Calista sighed at them. "I wish Colbert would hurry up. He runs like old people kriff."

Kirche turned to Calista and blinked her eye. "What are you talking about? And what's 'kriff' suppose to mean? Fuck?"

Calista shrugged. "If fuck means sex. Then yes."

Kirche smirked at Calista. "One of these days I'm going to have to teach you all our naughty words."

Calista didn't give any reaction to that, except a hmm. "Hmm, fuck. I like that word. Has an aggressive quality to it. Like a curse should have."

Kirche stood up proudly with a hand on her hip, "It's Germanian." Kirche adjusted her posture to give Calista an eyeful of her assets, "All the best curses, food, wines, and women are from there."

Louise rolled her eyes, "Kirche, you're so completely shameless. Are you seriously flirting with Calista?"

Kirche laughed, "Don't be such a prude Louise. Life's too short. Live it to the fullest, or stop wasting that air you're breathing!"

Calista opened her eyes and rolled them, "While my ways are very different... I have to agree with you Kirche. Life _is _for living."

Calista held up her hand and started counting down on her fingers. Louise and Kirche both raised an eyebrow at that. When she subtracted the last finger the door slammed open.

"Miss Valliere, Miss Zarkot, and Miss Tabitha! Please come to the Headmaster's office immediately!"

Louise and Kirche looked at Calista incredulously, "How did you-?"

Calista stood up and sighed while tucking her hands into the sleeves of her robes in her usual sagely manner. "Finally." when she passed by Colbert she didn't spare him a glance, but she still had to say it, "You know Professor, you run like old people fuck."

Many of the students started snickering at his expense, but his angry scowl silenced them very quickly.

* * *

Colbert and the girls were now in the Headmaster's office with the entire faculty all gathered around the Headmaster's desk while the young girls and Calista stood a distance away from them in curious anticipation of what they'd all been called in for.

"Kirche, what are you even doing here? They didn't ask for you," barked an angry Louise.

"I don't know. I was bored and it sounded fun. By the way, what's with Cali?"

Kirche looked at Calista who had her eyes locked with Miss Longueville, the Headmaster's secretary, she in turn was also engaged in the staring contest, but both had the most subtle of smiles on their lips.

"I have no idea," answered Louise.

"Looks like love at first sight to me."

"Oh shut up!"

"Jealous?"

"Never. It's obscene and sinful, and I'd never-"

The headmaster interrupted by clearing his throat loudly. "From our vault, a very important artifact was stolen. The Staff of Destruction. My secretary here went out to investigate yesterday. Would you please share your findings Miss Longueville?"

The green haired bespectacled woman nodded, "Yes sir. I made some inquiries and managed to make this sketch of a suspicious person wandering around the nearby town. The Thieves Guild apparently don't much care for her and were only too happy to give this description."

The secretary unrolled some paper and displayed a sketch of a hooded woman that looked more like Calista than the woman she fought.

The Sith chuckled in amusement when the Headmaster asked if that was Fouquet. "You got my hair wrong... Miss Longueville."

The secretary chuckled at her comment, "Yes, I had wondered about that. It seems you don't have many friends in town."

Kirche chuckled at that, "Probably because of that fight Tabitha and I bailed her out of. I guess they're sore losers."

"Suffice it to say, I got nothing useful out of the town. Fouquet is probably long gone by now, she'll be impossible to track down," concluded Longueville.

Calista stepped forward between her group and the headmaster, she looked around at all the staff gathered. "Impossible for you maybe. But not for a Sith. I'll go and bring back what was taken from you."

The Headmaster peered at her curiously, "You shouldn't speak here. You're only a Familiar, and you already lost one fight to Fouquet, what makes you think you'll do any better next time? You also can't go without your Master, and your Master isn't exactly up to the task of tracking a down a-ah, gah!"

The Headmaster held his hands to his throat while everyone rushed to his side to check his health but stopped themselves and each other when they noticed Calista's hand directed at the Headmaster, a pinching gesture being made with her fingers and thumb.

"I find your lack of faith... Disturbing. I also, _strongly dislike_, being addressed as if I'm beneath some, _primitive_, Force blind, _nerfherder_. Like you!"

Louise and Kirche rushed up to Calista's side and started pleading for the Headmaster's life while the rest of the staff drew out their wands and staves and directed them at Calista. The Sith then released the Headmaster and held out her other hand, suddenly all the wands and staves found their way to her feet, all that is, except for Colbert's, who to Calista's pleasure, had learned his lesson and managed to hold on somehow. The Headmaster gasped for air and looked at the collection of magical implements at Calista's feet.

Meanwhile the Sith tucked her hands back into her sleeves and addressed the group once more; "Understand that Fouquet managed to go toe to toe with me, and come out even. What chance do any of you think you have?"

All the Professors with the exception of Colbert nodded at her and stepped back.

The Headmaster looked around with disgust, "Is this what our staff are? Cowards? Will none of you go forth and seek out this thief to restore honor to this institution?"

One of the instructors shrugged, "We don't even know where to look. That crazy little girl thinks she can find her, I say let her go and hope she doesn't come back!"

One of the other professors, a large woman in purple robes with a matching pointy hat also spoke up, "She can take explosion girl with her! I don't care if they don't come back either!"

Louise balled her fists and glared angrily at the professor who dared to say that and yelled at her with her signature petulance, "Hey! I'm standing right here you fat ugly bitch!"

Kirche chuckled at that, "You're certainly popular Louise."

Louise turned to glare at Kirche, "You wanna take this outside Zerbst?!"

It was Longueville who'd finally had enough of the situation and yelled, "Silence! I've had enough of this, you're all behaving like children," she said while also stomping her foot and narrowly missing the Headmaster's rodent familiar who screeched and ran up it's Master's robe onto his shoulder. "One of the town's people mentioned there's an abandoned cabin in the woods outside the town that some hooded person has been coming and going from. It's a small lead, but it's something to go on! Will any of you cowards go check it out?" she asked while looking around the room.

Louise stepped forward from Calista's side and raised her wand. "I'll go!"

Calista shrugged, pulled out her Lightsaber hilt and held it up in a similar fashion to Louise. "As will I."

Then Kirche stepped up and raised her wand as well, Louise widened her eyes at the redhead, "Kirche? Why?"

The buxom redhead shrugged, "It sounds fun, and I won't be outdone by a Valliere."

Tabitha then came in and raised her staff.

"Tabitha? Why? This is between me and Louise, you don't have to get mixed up in it," stated Kirche.

Tabitha turned her head towards them and answered the question, "I'm worried about both of you."

Kirche smiled sincerely at her small friend, "Thank you."

Louise smiled as well, "Thank you Tabitha."

Calista chuckled, "Well Colbert. Looks like we're going after all."

The secretary then joined the line of young women and held up her polished metallic wand. "I'm going too. They'll need a guide, and if I don't come back, at least I won't have to worry about a mouse trying to peek up my skirt ever again!"

The Headmaster rubbed his sore throat and nodded at them. "Very well. If my staff are too afraid, I suppose it falls to all of you. Miss Zerbst over there is the daughter of an established military family in Germania, and I hear her fire magic is of the very finest quality."

Kirche put a hand on her hip and smiled smugly.

"Miss Tabitha over there is a Chevalier of Gallia."

Kirche and Louise both turned to the little bluenette with their jaws agape. "A Knight? You Tabitha?" asked Kirche with surprise.

Tabitha nodded at them.

"For a variety of reasons, I can't go into Miss Longueville's origins, but suffice it to say she may well be one of the single most powerful Earth mages. I'm sure Fouquet's golem will be no match for anything she can create. And Miss Valliere… well.. err…"

Louise had a proud smile at the mention of her name but it quickly vanished when the Headmaster struggled for words. "Miss Valliere is the daughter of the famous Valliere Family. Her mother is the leader of Tristain's Manticore Knights, one of our most distinguished graduates, and the most powerful Wind user to ever live. So I'm sure we can expect great things from her in the future… Oh, and her familiar is certainly an interesting one. She overpowered Guiche de Gramont, son of General Gramont. And managed to successfully humiliate the entire staff of this academy," he said while gesturing to the pile of wands and staves at Calista's feet.

Louise rolled her eyes, not only was she being measured against her mother and being found wanting but she was being handed Calista's accomplishments as if they were her own.

* * *

The secretary arranged a wagon and horses to carry them all on the road for the trip into the town. Calista sat up front with Longueville while Louise was making conversation with Derflinger. Tabitha was busy reading and Kirche sighed loudly in boredom.

"Will you two be quiet," demanded Kirche to Louise and her sword.

"How about no?" stated Derflinger with a dismissive tone.

"How can you be so rude?!"

"How can ya have such ginormous boobies and still have a straight back? Things just are what they are," answered Derflinger while Louise smiled and chuckled in amusement.

"This is why I love you so much Derf. You don't take crap, you dish it out," said a doting Louise.

Derflinger chuckled while Kirche narrowed her eye in irritation.

"For you beautiful, I can dish it out with the best of 'em!"

"Daww. You're too good to me," Louise said as she rubbed the side of Derflinger's scabbard.

"Your sword is flirting with you Louise, and you're flirting back, what is the matter with you?!"

Louise ignored her and kept stroking Derflinger, "Bah! Just ignore her Louise. She's just jealous of our love!"

Louise nodded and smiled happily. "Of course she is."

Kirche started yelling at Louise again, and Louise and Derflinger teamed up to yell back before Calista and Longueville turned back to yell in unison **"Shut up!"**

"If you girls keep this up, you're walking the rest of the way," said Longueville with a tone that sounded like she really meant it.

"Yes ma'am," the three said to her fearfully.

The Sith and the secretary both turned to look forward again. "I'm thankful for some more adult supervision on this trip. I find the lack of it around the academy very tiresome," remarked an irritated Calista.

Longueville chuckled, "Mhmm, I can't help but agree."

"We're probably going to have a big fight once we get there. So this might be our only chance to talk like this. Do you mind if I ask what your story is? How does a noble mage end up being a lowly secretary?" asked Calista with polite curiosity.

Longueville chuckled at the question while gathering her thoughts, "Not much escapes your notice I see."

"_Nothing_ escapes my notice."

"I noticed. To answer your question. I'm not actually a noble. I'm from Albion you see."

"I don't see. That you'll have to explain."

"I see. Albion is my homeland. It's currently in a state of civil war. Many of the nobility have turned against the King. My family opposed them. The revolutionary army took our town, and, well, that was that. No land, no wealth, no nothing. All I have now is my adopted younger sister to support."

"Is she here with you?"

"No. She's still in Albion."

"Why would she still be there?"

"Hostage. As long as she's there, the revolutionary forces ensure I don't try to do anything against them."

"Interesting. Cowardly. But interesting."

"How is that Interesting?" interjected Kirche.

"Yeah, that's horrible," added Louise.

"It's interesting because it means Miss Longueville here has some serious power. So much that they need strong leverage to ensure she doesn't turn that power against them. There's a lesson to be learned from that."

"And what lesson would that be?" asked Louise.

"Attachments are a weakness. Don't let yourself care for anything you aren't strong enough to protect," said Calista sternly.

"This time last year I might have wholeheartedly agreed with you. But there's an argument to be made for the inverse as well. Because I love my sister, I've been able to accomplish things that I never would have been able to otherwise," said Longueville.

"Was that because of love, or fear? Love leads to mercy. Because you love your sister, you have mercy on your enemies. But out of fear for your sister, you accomplish the impossible. Fear leads to anger. Anger, leads to hate, and hatred grants strength. Strength leads to power. Are you more powerful because of your fear, or because of your love Miss Longueville?" asked Calista with a hint of passion behind her stoic tone.

"I've never thought about it that way…" she said softly.

"Neither have I," said Tabitha which got everyone's attention.

"Tabitha?"

Tabitha shook her head. She wouldn't be saying anymore and Kirche knew it.

* * *

"Well Mr. Gramont. I'm giving you a clean bill of health. You should praise the Founder for your miracle," said the nurse as she signed the discharge papers.

"It wasn't the Founder who did this. It was my dear Montmorency's love for me lead her to create her own miracle for me," said the young mage with exaggerated flamboyance.

"Careful young man. Don't tempt fate with such blasphemy. What God gives, he can take away," said the nurse as she handed him a copy of his discharge papers. "That being said. Don't overexert yourself for a while. We still don't know if that healing bath you were put in has any unintended side effects."

Guiche nodded with a bright smile, "Thank you my lady. I bid you a fond farewell."

Guiche de Gramont left the infirmary and casually strolled through the halls with a happy smile. He was immensely relieved and knew what his first order of business should be: He had to find Montmorency and thank her properly for what she did for him. His first stop was the dining hall, where he was certain to find her.

The young man entered the dining hall to enormous fanfare. Once his friends saw him they stood up to applaud his recovery, once the rest of the students and staff realized what was happening they joined in. Guiche took a deep bow for his audience and felt as if he were walking upon the clouds. After his defeat at the Sith's hands his ego needed this boost. One of the students vacated Guiche's usual seat at the table and invited him to sit down in his place, Guiche accepted with a grateful smile.

"Has anyone seen Montmorency? I must find her and thank her for what she did for me," he said with resolved passion.

"You mean no one told you Guiche?" asked the obese boy beside him.

"What? What is it that I haven't been told?"

"You're not going to like it Guiche," he said.

"I didn't ask if I would like it Malicorne! Just tell me what it is!"

The fat boy, Malicorne, gave a long sigh while the other students looked away, they didn't want to see his reaction. "Montmorency's been confined to her room. They confiscated all her potions and reagents. They're probably going to expel her for what she did."

Guiche stood up in a hurry and looked down the hall at where the academy staff were eating their lunches. "Unacceptable! I refuse to allow this," he declared while turning his back towards them and heading out.

"Guiche? Where're you going?" asked Malicorne.

"I'm going to see the woman I love!"

Malicorne went up to him and grabbed his arm. "But Guiche! She's not allowed to have visitors!"

Guiche shrugged his friend off him, "I dare anyone to stop me! The pain Louise's wretched familiar put me through will be visited upon them ten fold," he said while walking at a furious pace out of the dining hall which fell silent at his outburst.

* * *

Montmorency sat on her bed, she looked around her room in boredom and frustration. Everything had been taken. Her potions, her reagents, her books, all she had to keep her company was her familiar and her violin. The Frog jumped off her bed and onto the table, then onto the violin which lay beside a half eaten meal. The little amphibian jumped up and down upon the instrument.

"I'm sorry Robin, my heart's just not in it."

The Frog stopped jumping and croaked sadly at her. "Oh alright Robin, I'll play you a song… You're really learning how to manipulate me…"

She picked up her instrument and tucked it under her chin, but she couldn't decide what to play, so she picked a random chord and held it, she drew her bow across the strings very gently to see how it would sound, as she pulled the bow back she swapped chords. She didn't know what she was playing, she was just making it up as she went along. But the tune had passion behind it, it was an expression of her inner most feelings; confusion, hopelessness, turmoil, boredom, love, disappointment, it all came out in the notes she played. Angry staccatos and sad overtures echoed out of her room, the guard outside her door turned to face the room and listened with a small smile on his face, the music she played was beautiful, it gave some pleasure to an otherwise dull assignment of making sure she stays in her room and doesn't get any visitors.

* * *

As he approached her room, Guiche stopped dead in his tracks as the music filled his ears. He knew it was her playing, it couldn't possibly have been anyone else. No other could speak to his soul the way she could.

"Guiche," came a voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw the other point of his triangle, "Katie?"

She gave him a kind smile, "I heard you made a full recovery. I'm so happy for you."

Guiche nodded, "It was all thanks to Montmorency. She saved my life."

Katie nodded, "It must have been terrible."

Guiche gave a long sigh, "I'd rather not think about it my lady."

She looked up at him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you relive the painful memories."

Guiche shook his head, "It's not your fault."

Katie walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry. If I hadn't overreacted the way I did, if I had stayed instead of ran off, maybe that would never have happened to you."

Guiche smiled down at the girl, "You shouldn't think like that. There was nothing you could have done. Louise's familiar was a formidable beast. I fear the same fate could have befallen you, and I wouldn't have been able to live with that. No, better that I should have had to suffer, and not you. Besides, I never did get to sample your souffle."

Katie gave him a skeptical eye, "After all that's happened, you still want to? What about Montmorency?"

Guiche gave her his sincerest smile, "I've wronged you terribly, Katie. If I am to make amends, perhaps I could start by simply being your friend?"

Katie gave him a sweet and sincere smile, "I think I'd like that. Guiche."

Arm in arm, the two walked back down the hall while Montmorency's soulful music filled the hall, but his ears couldn't hear it anymore. He only had eyes and ears for the girl beside him at that moment. Something inside told him that before he'd even have a chance to prove worthy of Montmorency, he'd have to prove himself to this girl first.

* * *

The wagon pulled up a safe distance from the abandoned cabin outside the town. The party then got off and took a look at the objective.

"It looks completely abandoned. Are we sure this is the right place," asked Louise.

"I'm certain this is this right place. You three girls go check out the house. Longueville and I will check the perimeter."

The Sith was giving an order and not a request. By her tone the girls knew compliance was by far the best option.

The bespectacled woman nodded with a bright smile at Calista while Kirche spoke, "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if she's in there?"

Calista turned to look up at the taller redhead, "She isn't. But she is close by. So get to it. Find the stolen goods, and get it back here."

Kirche shrugged and the three girls headed off to the cabin. Once they were long out of earshot, Longueville turned her head to Calista and looked down at the shorter snowy haired girl.

"So," started Longueville.

"How do we do this," finished Calista.

Longueville walked out a few paces while removing her hair tie, freeing her long grassy hair and fluffing it out with her fingers. "So you really did know." she stated.

"Nothing escapes my notice," said a stoic Calista.

"I noticed," replied an equally stoic Longueville.

"You knew I knew."

"I suppose I did. So why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I respect you. I want to fight you properly. Out here, where you have a chance of victory. If I'd challenged you back at the academy, even if you won, you wouldn't be able to beat everyone there. Out here, if you win, you win. You can go back to the academy and tell them whatever you want, those bumbling idiots won't be the wiser."

"And if I lose?"

"Losing isn't an option for you. Is it? That's what makes this fight so exciting. You can't lose. I won't lose either. For a Sith, when we meet a strong opponent, there are only two acceptable outcomes. Victory, or death."

Calista drew her Lightsaber staff and held it at the ready. Meanwhile, Longueville, or rather, Fouquet, pulled out her metallic wand and pointed it to the ground, conjuring her Rapier. Calista eyed the weapon with a smile, it was so unlike anything she'd ever seen. It wasn't ornamental in any way, it was practical, functional. It was the weapon of someone who used it to kill and not to show off.

"It's a pity. In another life. We could have been great friends. I like you. I like how you think. You're vicious, ruthless, merciless. But you have honor. Real honor. You know what it means to live by the sword. It's something our world's slowly losing. All the nobility make games out of these concepts and only a few loosely cling to the true noble ideals."

"Before we begin. May I have your real name? It isn't Fouquet, or Longueville."

"Matilda. Matilda de Saxe-Gotha. I'm also known as Matilda the Adamant."

Matilda held her wand out behind her and her sword out in front of her in a classical fencing stance, "Nyd gyfu feoh… strength of the Earth!" she chanted while her wand started to glow, the light washed over her body and she charged forward. Calista activated her Lightsaber on both ends and started meeting her blow for blow. She wanted to set the tone for this fight, she wanted nothing held back this time, Calista wanted to experience Matilda's full power, in turn, she herself would hold nothing back. Mathilde was using her Earth magic to increase her strength, which is how she could match and exceed Calista's Force imbued strength, this battle would be between strength and agility. Matilda was using a thin, light and fast weapon to compensate for her lack of agility, it was crude, but it was effective. With her posture she reduced her profile to Calista, and she had excellent defensive coverage with her fast sword, and she could leverage her parries into attacks with it as well. Her posture also had the effect of reducing the target zones Calista's arts were designed to attack. She wasn't sure if Matilda figured this out from their previous fight or if this was just how her art was meant to be.

Calista wanted to hold nothing back, "I wanted to experience the full power of your magic. Now you will experience the full power of the Dark Side of the Force..." said Calista stoically, she twirled her staff with one hand in an elaborate Ataru flourish while leaping in a forward somersault to drive Matilda back, once she landed on her feet, she brought her free hand forward and used the Force to push Matilda away. Matilda had no defense against the Force and was flung backwards a fair distance.

The Earth power surging through her made her body like a rock and was enough to dampen the impact to negligibility. She knew that power focused on her would end the fight, she had to give Calista more targets. One big golem wasn't enough, she needed more. With her wand she touched the ground in front of her after she righted herself and raised several golems. Each golem was a claymore wielding armored knight. Unlike Guiche's Valkyries, these were constructs designed for war and not play.

Calista embraced her fear, and let the excitement wash over her, she adjusted her stance to the Third Form and rushed into the fray, now she was fighting eight competent combatants and loving every moment of it.

Matilda was shocked to say the least. This small girl was fending off all seven of her golems, and herself, at the same time. Nothing could land a blow on her. She also wasn't counter attacking, but there was simply no recourse against this impenetrable defense. This turned into a battle of attrition. Soon enough her causes for concern tripled as the three girls came rushing out of the cabin to see what all the commotion was.

"Why are those two fighting," asked Kirche with trepidation.

Louise started running for them, "Stop fighting you two! We're suppose to be on the same side!"

Matilda had no choice, she directed one of her golems to disengage and attack Louise. She also sent two more for Kirche and Tabitha.

"Louise! She's Fouquet! And stay out of this! It's _my _fight! No! Don't you _dare _drag them into this," yelled Calista.

Calista mustered her inner anger and channeled the Force through her staff, electrifying it, the Lightning crackled off the blades menacingly as the power surged forth into the Golems. The power was causing them to crumble around her and Matilde decided to sacrifice them to bolster her own magical defenses against this electrical attack rather than preserve her constructs.

"What happens when you shoot lightning at the ground Calista? Nothing. You're fighting the Earth itself here!"

Meanwhile, Louise was frozen in terror. The menacing golem was coming for her and showed no signs that it would take any pity upon her. She remembered only too well he defeat at the hands of Guiche's golem and she could fully appreciate the difference in utility between the Brass Valkyries and this silver knight coming for her.

"Louise! Draw me," yelled Derflinger.

Louise nodded and pulled the sword, she held him up and swung him with all the strength she could muster to deflect an attack from the Golem's claymore. The construct was sluggish with its master so heavily distracted by Calista, but it wasn't harmless.

"Louise! Try to stab me into that thing's chest between the armor plates! Then I'll be able to suck out its magic!"

Louise ran backwards to evade the golems heavy handed counter attack and stopped to question her sword. "What? You can do that?" she asked while she readied herself for another attack from the Golem.

"If you don't wanna die, stop asking questions and start following directions," he scolded her while she was struggling to swing him at the next incoming attack and deflect it.

"Tabitha! These golems are made of _adamantium_! There's no fire I can make that'll melt that," yelled Kirche.

Tabitha was meanwhile nimbly avoiding blow after blow from the large Golem attacking her while she went through her options in her mind.

"Thermodynamics," stated Tabitha loudly.

"What?"

"Make it hot. Then I'll freeze it."

"Right," she said with a sadistic smile while getting distance from the sluggish Golem. "In Ex Bet… FLAME!" the redhead channeled her fire into the Golem like a flamethrower from the tip of her wand. The Golem's chest slowly started turning red as it approached her, but she needed more, she couldn't melt it, but she was a girl who prided herself on making anything hot! With both hands on her wand she focused all her will into her wand and intensified the flame to her maximum potential. The Adamantium Knight turned red hot from head to toe.

"Tabitha! You're on," yelled Kirche as she ran away from the red hot claymore that tried to slice her in half.

Tabitha ducked under her golem's attack and started running away from it while directing her staff at the glowing golem, "Nied Iss Har…" she chanted while on the run and unleashed a tunnel of cold wind at it, upon the spell's conclusion the golem exploded, shrapnel flying in all directions, Tabitha ran up to Kirche and tackled her to the ground before she was struck by the debris.

"Thanks Tabitha!"

The small Bluenette stood up and nodded. "Again," she said while pointing to the golem she was fighting earlier.

"I don't think I can… I used up too much power on that first one. We need another solution."

Meanwhile, Calista was locked in mortal combat with Matilda, her Force Lightning wasn't having the desired effect, she was grounding herself and negating the power. "So this is the power of a proper mage. I'm deeply impressed," said Calista while swinging her saber in a Djem-so attack sequence, surging into the offensive like a tidal wave of light to test her opponent's defense.

Matilda was about to give her another demonstration. She brought out her wand, keeping it behind her in the hopes that Calista wouldn't be able to rip it out of her hand that way. But Calista saw the action. She backed off and reached out with her hand, she didn't need to see the wand to get to it. Matilda felt the wand slipping out of her grip and knew she had to act fast. She tightened her grip and chanted her spell in haste. Calista felt the ground beneath her soften and try to swallow her up. She redirected her Force power from pulling at the wand and channeled it back into herself to leap up off the ground before it could fully dissolve.

"I seem to have found your weakness now! You can only channel your power into one ability at a time. You can't reinforce your strength or agility while channeling that electricity, and you can't pull my wand when you need your focus elsewhere!"

Calista smiled and resumed her attack on Matilda with a staccato of high energy attacks from her primary form of combat, Juyo. Matilda was almost completely overpowered by the sheer ferocity of the attacks but against all odds, she held out. The two were at an impasse.

"You're an incredible fighter Calista. So far I've seen five completely different martial arts from you. But it's useless, I've already told you, you're fighting against the Earth itself here."

Calista smiled at her, "You don't know how incomprehensible it is, for a Force blind to stand up against a Sith in a fair fight. If you only understood the depth of my power, you'd be even more proud of yourself. But as I said, you don't know the power I wield…"

Calista twirled her staff until it was behind her in a ready stance and held out her left hand to Matilda and mustered her full power into a chain of Force Lightning. Matilda held out her sword to the energy and brought it in like a Lightning rod, allowing the power to flow through her and into the Earth beneath her. She wasn't being hurt by it, but she wasn't able to do anything else but defend herself against the attack.

Louise meanwhile was beginning to tire, it took all her strength to be able to swing the weighty Derflinger and knock away the Adamantium Knight's claymore.

"Louise! Ya gotta get me into that thing or it'll eventually get ya! You're getting tired! Just focus and get me in there," yelled Derflinger.

"I'm trying! But I'm scared," yelled Louise.

"Try harder! I don't wanna lose you like this!"

Louise blinked at the sword, "Nobody's ever cared about me like that before…" she said while running out of the golem's killzone and evading another of it's attacks.

"Oh shut it Louise! Plenty of people care about ya! Ya got Siesta, you got Calista, you got that busty redhead, and that little blue mopped girl too. They all care about ya! Even if some don't show it as much as others. They're all here because o' ya! Right now, they're all counting on ya! I'm counting on ya too! Without ya, I'm just a bargin bin rust rod! So pull it together and stab that metal motherfucker!"

Louise tightened her grip, "Right!"

Resolve gathered, and with all her strength she lifted the sword and watched the golem carefully as she approached it. The Knight raised its sword, she readied herself and and two charged, one ready for a downward slash, one ready for an upwards impale, she put it all on the line for this one attack...

"Derf, my life's in your hands. I'm happy I met you!"

Louise closed her eyes and followed her instincts, she didn't understand why, but it felt like the right thing to do. She ducked under the golem's decapitation swing, she felt the blade pass over her hair, slicing a few loose strands off the top and brought Derflinger back and then jumped forward throwing her entire body weight into the motion and plunged him straight up into the golem's chest. The target was a small space between the breast plates, just wide enough for Derflinger to penetrate with enough force behind him. Once she had him inside, she heard him yell ecstatically, "Come to papa! Om nom nom!" followed by a loud chomping noise he made for emphasis. Then there was a loud cracking sound, Louise opened her eyes to see the golem crumpling up and being absorbed by Derflinger. Her eyes widened in shock at what she was seeing.

Once the golem was fully absorbed Derflinger made a burping noise, "Oh! How rude of me to belch before a beautiful young woman. Please excuse me!"

Louise started chuckling before she was surprised once again, Derflinger's rust coating suddenly vanished, the sword started shaking in her hand as it repaired itself. The rust was absorbed back into the blade, and a light washed over it, restoring it to the prime of its life.

"Yeah! I'm back baby! Woo," declared an enthusiastic Derflinger.

Louise blinked at the sword.

"Derf? What just happened? You're so light all of a sudden!"

Derflinger laughed maniacally, "This is my power Louise! I eat magic! My hilt's solid Orichalcum, and my blade is an alloy of Sky Iron and Elementium. With magic flowing in me, I'm light enough to be wielded by the woman who made me. She was a lot like you. Now, I know I'm very sexy right now, but ya need to keep your head in the game and back up your friends!"

Louise picked her head up and saw Tabitha and Kirche running around the last golem casting spells and trying to figure a way of defeating it.

"You're right. I still owe them for saving me the other day. It's funny though. I never would have imagined myself fighting like this. All my life I thought I'd be a mage. But something about this just feels right. I think I understand what Calista means by feeling the Force flow. And what she must be feeling right now fighting Fouquet. One thing's for sure though, nobody will ever make fun of me again after this!"

Derflinger chuckled at her, "You're learning Louise. This is what it means to live by the sword. Kill or be killed, and I'm with you, all the way! I'm your sword, and your shield!"

"You still hungry Derf?" she asked while looking at the last Knight.

Derflinger laughed, "Oh yes! Very!"

Louise ran into the melee and intercepted the golem's next strike intended for Tabitha. The small girl ducked down and rolled out of the way. She stopped to aim her staff and widened her eyes slightly at Louise and the newly restored Derflinger. Kirche's jaw was suddenly agape as well. "Louise the Zero?!" she asked incredulously.

"Less gawking more helping Kirche!"

Louise's attempt to impale was deflected by the golem. It reared up it's sword and tried to bring it down on Louise but she sidestepped it at Derflinger's behest. The golem brought its sword back and adjusted for a horizontal slash against her. She felt instincts she never knew she had scream at her. Thanks to her low height she was able to block it by driving Derflinger into the soil and allowed the claymore to strike him.

"Never thought being so short would come in handy!" declared Louise.

"That's the spirit Louise! If you got it flaunt it! Show that big bully that petite doesn't mean powerless!" cheered Derflinger.

She pulled the sword up out of the ground and backed away from the golem.

"Hey boobs and brains! She's tankin' this thing, so how about spankin' it some?" yelled Derflinger to the two other girls.

Kirche grinned, "Tabitha, let's try to combine a spell. If I can't muster enough power on my own, then maybe together we can do some damage?"

Tabitha nodded at her, "Air fuels fire," she said while directing her staff at the Golem. Kirche put the tip of her wand against the end of Tabitha's staff and the two chanted together.

"Louise, get clear now!" yelled Derflinger as the two girls finished their chant and unleashed their spell. Louise turned around and started running as fast as her legs could carry her while the firestorm engulfed the golem, combined with the powerful wind tunnel, the seams in the armor heated up, expanded, and burst, blowing it apart.

With all her golems destroyed, Matilda felt her power return to her, she brought out her wand and directed it at Calista. The Sith immediately ceased her lightning and redirected her Force power. She turned her hand palm up and levitated her opponent who started screaming and cursing while in the air, she tried to point her wand back at Calista but Calista lifted her fingers and started making a gesture with her hand as if screwing in a lightbulb, Matilda started spinning in the air and then Calista swatted her hand towards the building, sending her flying into the log cabin. Thanks to the spell hardening her body she slammed through the walls and collapsed the entire structure on top of her.

The three girls then ran up to her. "Cali! You beat her!" declared Kirche.

"The three of you did good as well. I don't suppose by any chance you found what we were looking for in there?"

"No. We didn't," said Louise with disappointment.

Calista shrugged, "That was to be expected. There was no way she'd lead us to where she actually hid it."

Matilda wasn't done yet. Under the debris she touched her wand to the ground and raised her mightiest rock golem which burst out of the collapsed structure with her on its head. "I've never felt this alive before! You fight an amazing fight Calista! Truly! But I'm done holding back! Now you'll experience _my _full power!"

Calista grinned, at last, she was back to where they left off. Calista passed between the girls and started running towards the golem while activating one end of her Lightsaber.

"Louise! Toss me to Calista! She can use me against that thing!"

Louise nodded, "Right! Calista! Catch," she yelled while throwing Derflinger to her. "Stab him into the golem! He'll take care of it!"

Calista jumped, turned around, and used the Force to pull the sword into her free hand, when she landed she was facing the golem again and used the Force to leap up high towards the monstrosity and threw Derflinger into the golem's chest while she herself landed in front of Matilda and engaged her in combat.

Calista held nothing back and started a vicious staccato burst of an attack sequence against her, making sure she wouldn't interrupt Derflinger while he absorbed the golem. Matilda fought back with everything she had but it wasn't enough. At the end of the sequence, Calista threw one more trick into the mix, she started adding kicks and punches into the sequences. They hardly had any appreciable impact on the woman who was indeed rock hard, but it was enough to distract her while she finished her flurry and held out her hand to Force push Matilda. The Earth mage was sent flying off her golem as it crumbled under them. Calista leaped up off the golem as it fell out from under her feet, she deactivated the reverse side of her Lightsaber and landed on top of Matilda with her blade pointed down and impaled her through the shoulder of her sword arm, rendering her immobile, and in agony.

Matilda had her wand ready in her off hand and pointed it at the Sith but Calista simply snatched it out of her hand with her own and suddenly all the magical power flowing through her vanished leaving her in even more pain.

Calista deactivated her Lightsaber and stood up, she pulled Matilda up off the ground before she was more badly hurt, the Earth behind her shoulder was molten and turning to glass. The Sith clipped her Lightsaber back to her belt and supported the thief by her opposite arm.

"You won. Why don't you finish me off?"

Calista shrugged, "I don't want to. I got what I wanted."

Matilda chuckled at her, "So all you really wanted was to just test yourself against me?"

Calista smiled back at her, "Yes. Exactly. I wasn't disappointed. You have great power."

Matilda sighed while Calista sat her down. The three other girls rushed to their side in the meanwhile. "It's not that simple Calista. If I fail my mission, they'll kill my sister."

Calista nodded, "I understand that. I have no intention of interfering in your mission."

Louise and Kirche widened their eyes at Calista, "Wait, what?!"

"You heard me."

Louise and Kirche were stunned speechless.

"You promised." said Tabitha to Calista.

"Indeed I did Tabitha. But what's the point of returning the staff of destruction when they'll just send someone else to steal it again?"

Tabitha blinked, "I don't understand."

Calista smiled at her, "I'm going to break this woman's chains. Obviously since the staff isn't here, it's hidden somewhere else waiting to be picked up or delivered. Am I right," she said while looking back to Matilda.

"Yes, that's right," she answered while wincing in pain.

"Since I'm disinclined to hand Mati… Miss Longueville over to what I'll laughingly refer to as the 'authorities' we're going to ambush the people coming to take delivery, and hand them over. That way, it isn't Miss Longueville who failed in her mission, but those fools. That way, her employers can't place the blame on her."

Louise nodded, now understanding her reasoning.

"Why do you want to help her," asked Kirche.

Calista shrugged, "Because I foresee a need for powerful allies. She certainly qualifies."

Matilda laughed at Calista, "Are you so certain I'll agree to any of this?"

Calista knelt down and looked her in the eyes. "I have an offer you can't refuse. With our combined power. Do you honestly believe we'd be incapable of saving your sister?"

Matilda widened her eyes at Calista, "Why would you want to help me? I don't understand! I thought mercy was a weakness!"

Calista shrugged, "This isn't mercy, or charity. This is me doing you a favor, and you doing me a favor. That's how you make allies, and friends."

Matilda still looked at her questioningly, "Why me?"

Calista smiled, she stood up and offered her hand down to help her up. "If I'm going to be stuck on this world, I'll need allies. Powerful allies. You qualify. I want to earn your friendship."

Matilda nodded and pulled herself up with the offered hand. "If you help me with my problem, you'll have it."

Kirche clapped her hands, "Now that we've settled that. Let's go ambush some scumbags!"

Matilda shook her head. "Not yet. I'm suppose to keep the staff hidden until I receive instructions on where and when to deliver it. That could be a problem when we get back. So we'll need a plan."

Calista nodded at her and then looked at the three younger girls, "Are you three alright with this? We'll need you in on it if any plan is going to work."

The three looked at each other and silently debated.

Finally Tabitha was the first to throw in, "I agree."

Kirche nodded as well, if Tabitha was in, so was she, no questions asked. Louise finally nodded in agreement as well, if Calista thought this was a good idea, she wouldn't argue.

* * *

**A/N:** Edited 6/8/2015  
Corrected mechanical errors.


	8. Shatterpoint

**Author's Note: **This is the longest chapter so far. It's where things begin to ramp up. I'm not sure if this chapter should bump the rating from T to M though and I would appreciate some opinions on that.

**Chapter Six - Shatterpoint**

The next morning Matilda accompanied Louise and Calista to their training session. Her right arm was in a sling, but the hole in her shoulder was mended easily enough by the water mages in the infirmary.

"The Staff of Destruction is in the Headmaster's office for the time being. It'll be a long while before the vault is repaired. It works out just fine, I can easily get it back when the time comes." she informed.

"I still don't understand how this is suppose to work out? Won't Osmond report to the palace that the Staff's been returned?" asked a skeptical Louise.

Matilda shook her head, "Normally yes, but he didn't inform the palace about the theft in the first place. His administration of this academy has enough black marks on it without this one being added to it. So he'll keep it under wraps as long as he can. If anyone asks, that's when he'll tell. But in his mind, since the staff was returned, there was no harm done."

Calista chuckled at the explanation, "One universal constant that holds true on this world like any other… incompetence is always swept under the rug as quickly as possible."

Louise scratched her head, "Surely he must know that there's no way to keep word from getting out. I mean, all of the students know about the theft. By end of the week, all their families will have heard about it as well."

Matilda nodded at her, "Very astute. That bothers me as well. He must have something in mind to deal with the palace. Friends in high places at the very least. Or maybe he really is getting senile? Time will tell, but for now, it isn't our problem."

Calista nodded at her, "That's true Louise. Always remember to keep your mind on the things you have the power to affect."

Louise scratched her head, "This whole thing just seems like more trouble than it's worth to me. Were it up to me, I'd have handed Fouquet over along with the staff. I still don't trust her." Louise looked at Matilda and quickly added, "No offense."

Matilda smiled at her kindly, "No offense taken Miss Valliere. You have no reason to trust me."

Calista approved as well, "Very good Louise. A healthy dose of paranoia is a good thing to help keep knives out of your back. Just remember to temper that paranoia with an equal measure of pragmatism."

Louise looked at Calista curiously, "What do you mean?"

Calista seated herself and invited Louise to do the same by patting the ground beside her, "I'll tell you what my Master told me."

Louise interrupted, "After what you mentioned about your former Master, you'll excuse me if I choose not to give his teachings much credibility."

Calista laughed at that, "For all his faults, he was still a fountain of wisdom. Don't dismiss things off hand just because you dislike the source. That's a logical fallacy I strongly encourage you never to repeat. Judge the information you receive based on its own merits, weigh it against your own experience, and take from it what you will."

Louise looked down while she considered that and then nodded at Calista. "Be careful of your friends. They'll almost always be the first to betray you. They take you and your trust for granted. But when you turn an enemy to your side, they always have more to prove, and will often be fiercely loyal."

Louise looked to Matilda who much to Louise's surprise nodded in agreement with Calista. "Should you be saying something like that in front of her?"

Matilda laughed, "Miss Valliere, you honestly think I don't already know and believe what she's saying? The only thing I can do now is agree with that gem from first hand experience."

"Alright, that's enough philosophy for now. Clear your mind of worries and let's get on with the lesson."

Louise nodded, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she really was getting the hang of the meditations and was starting to be able to clear her mind at will. Calista closed her eyes and started guiding the meditation session, "Bring your focus inwards. Just take a deep breath and imagine yourself following that breath as it fills your lungs. Feel your chest expand, and then slowly exhale and follow that breath outwards. Now let your awareness expand. Feel the ground beneath you. Be aware of the various sensations of your posture. The gentle breeze flowing through your hair. Let your awareness expand until you're fully aware of only your own body. Let other distractions flow out of your thoughts. Hear the birds chirping, and let it pass through your mind."

Matilda was fascinated enough that she decided to follow along to see for herself what it was all about and emulated them. "Now slowly let your awareness expand outwards. Feel the Force around you, and let it flow. Feel the Force flowing through you, feel it permeate your very being."

At this point, Matilda was lost, she opened her eyes and observed the two with curiosity.

"Now, the rock beside Matilda. Let your awareness drift to it, just, be aware of it." Matilda glanced to the rock beside her, it was a simple little rock, smooth all over. She watched it curiously wondering what would be so special about it. "Reach out with your feelings, and touch the rock. Yes, that's good, feel it…" said Calista.

"Now pick it up and hold it."

Matilda raised a curious eyebrow as the little rock started shaking. Louise squinted her brows and scrunched up her face.

"I can feel it, but I can't pick it up… it's so frustrating. Like it's at my fingertips, but I can't quite reach it." she said with the irritation and struggle clear in her voice.

"Frustration is an emotion designed to encourage you to cease an activity that you know is beyond your capabilities. You need to let go of that part of yourself, the conscious Louise who knows that picking up a rock with just her mind is impossible. You must harness your frustration and own it. Make it your slave! Make it work for you. Make it useful, don't let it manipulate you into giving up."

Louise cleared her face and tried again, but the look of frustration quickly came back and the rock only shook more violently but didn't otherwise budge.

"Grrr! I can't do it!" yelled Louise.

The rock stopped shaking and she opened her eyes to glare at the offending stone in anger.

Calista heaved a disappointed sigh. "You gave up much too easily. Where's that determination that let you stand up to one of Matilda's golems with a rusty old sword that you could barely lift?"

Louise thought about it, "That was different. When I stabbed Derf into that Golem I just sort of... followed my instincts. I trusted what Derf was telling me, and I just..."

Calista nodded, "You just closed your eyes and let the Force guide you. That was a good step, but we need to take what you do by subconscious instinct and give you proper control of it. But it's possible we might be going about it wrong."

Louise looked at the Sith questioningly, "What do you mean wrong? Isn't this how you were taught?"

Calista chuckled, "I had the constant fear of starvation and death behind each of these exercises. You've got it easy compared to me."

Louise glared at her through narrowed eyes, "You're not going to start depriving me of food and security are you?" Calista laughed, "Tempting, but no. Let's cut this session short today. After lunch I want you to bring Derflinger out, we're going to try this another way."

"That reminds me. I wanted to talk to you about the annual Familiar exhibition coming up after tomorrow."

Calista raised a curious brow at Louise. "Explain."

Louise nodded, "Every year after the second years summon their familiars they get to show them off at a competition. Everyone has to prepare a routine to show off for a prize."

Calista shrugged, "What's this got to do with me?"

Louise looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Participation is mandatory. You're my familiar, so we need to prepare a routine to show off. I was thinking maybe you could show off a little with your staff or something."

Calista chuckled in amusement, "You're funny Louise. Forget about it."

Louise widened her eyes, "But! You have to! You're my familiar! I can't just not participate in this!"

Calista looked at her seriously for a moment, "Oh, you're serious? Allow me to laugh harder!" the petite Sith let out a hearty belly laugh at Louise.

"Calista! Stop it! Please! I'm begging you! You have to do this for me!"

Calista wiped the tears from her eyes after her mirthful laugh. "Louise! Do you hear yourself? You're asking me to get up in front of your entire school and show off some parlour tricks in the hopes of winning some silly prize. Don't you find the idea of it demeaning even in the slightest?"

Louise sighed, "I know how it sounds. But you don't have to do what I suggested. I'm open to any suggestions you can come up with. Just, please. I need this. Summoning you was the only proof that I actually belong in this school. Since you came into my life so much has happened, good _and _bad. Well, mostly bad, but please, do this one good thing for me? I'll do anything!"

Calista looked at Matilda for her opinion on the matter. The bespectacled woman shrugged her good shoulder. "She's right about you being the only proof. Before you got here they were planning to expel her for magical incompetence. That being said, I agree with Calista, the idea of putting a sentient being up on that stage is demeaning. She might be your familiar Louise, but she's also a person, and you can't ask her to set aside her dignity like this. The academy staff already think of her as a lowly familiar, most of the students probably would too if her presence didn't, pardon my crassness, inspire pants shitting terror."

Louise heaved a heavy sigh, "I suppose you're right Miss Longueville. It's just, I want to show everyone that I'm not a failure. That Calista is way better than anything anyone else summoned."

Matilda chuckled and smiled sincerely at Louise, especially at being addressed so respectfully by her once again, even if it was by her false name. "Miss Valliere, Calista is orders of magnitude better. As long as you know that to be true, you don't need anyone else's confirmation."

Louise stood up and smiled at her, "I suppose that's true. Thank you for that Miss Long… Miss Matilda. I feel better now."

Matilda inclined her head politely to the petite mage. "My pleasure. You better get to class now."

Louise nodded and headed out in a hurry.

Once Louise was gone Matila laughed at Calista, "Not a lot of material instinct in you is there?"

"What do you mean?"

Matilda sighed and scooted over towards Calista where she could sit and face her. "The girl just wants approval and acceptance from her peers. It's a perfectly normal desire for a teenage girl."

Calista shrugged, "I wouldn't know. When I was her age I was commanding soldiers on the battlefield."

Matilda pulled her head back to peer down at the petite Sith curiously, "You're serious?"

Calista nodded. "Sith have high standards. Even as one of the lowest ranked Sith, I was considered far above the highest ranked Force blind in the Empire."

"You're going to have to tell me all about this Empire you come from. But for the moment, just between us, I think you should reconsider Louise's request."

Calista widened an eye and Matilda and tilted her head up at her, "Would you care to repeat that? I thought you agreed with me!"

Matilda laughed at her reaction, "I did, and I do. At least in front of Louise. But just between us, I think you should actually do it."

Calista narrowed her eye and opened her other one to match. "Care to elaborate?"

"Because it would honestly mean the world to her. It would help her be able to look up to you more. Show her that you're willing to go the extra mile for her. It would also be a sorely needed boost to her self confidence if she got the recognition she craves from her peers, even if only for a little while. There's no danger of you being laughed off the stage. Even the most spoiled and ignorant of nobles know death when it stares them in the face."

Calista sighed, "I don't see why she needs me to do something so silly to give her some confidence. That's something she needs to find for herself."

"You really don't know anything about teenagers do you? Even noble ones are very impressionable. Right now that girl's looking up to you as a role model. Something she's lacked all her life. She's at an age where she can be swayed by peer pressure and gossip. She needs a good role model to keep her on the straight and narrow path. Sometimes that means you have to be a stern older sister with her, other times a teacher, or a shoulder to cry on. An adviser and confidant, and sometimes, just a friend. And as her friend, I think you should do this for her. Besides, it might be good for you too to cut loose and live a little. Be a bit silly. It'll help people warm up to you more."

Calista chuckled at her, "I don't want people to warm up to me. I much prefer they void their bowels under the weight of my glare. But I suppose you do make a persuasive argument."

"I'm glad you see it my way. I suggest you make it a surprise for her."

"Don't you mean we?"

"We? You're her familiar, not me!"

"You're the one trying to talk me into this. Don't preach what you're not willing to practice. If I'm doing this, you're helping me."

Matilda let out a mirthful laugh and smiled brightly, "You only live once right? Let's see what we can come up with!"

* * *

Louise was wandering the halls of the academy searching for Siesta and ended up in the kitchens while they were rushing to get lunch prepared. Louise spotted the head chef and gently tried to get his attention. He was a big man, easily four times her size in height and width but he wasn't a mean person as his looks might suggest. He didn't much care for the nobility but because he knew she was very close with Siesta he made an exception for her and treated her decently.

"Good afternoon Louise! Got a special lunch request? I've got a few students in here today cooking special meals for special someones."

Louise smiled at the man, "No thank you Marteau. Being surprised by whatever you've cooked is one of the things I most look forward to every day! I'm actually here looking for Siesta. I haven't seen her in a couple days because I've been so busy and I'm feeling really bad about it. I thought I'd spend the lunch break with her."

The Chef widened his eyes a look of terror washed over his face at the mention of Siesta, "You mean she didn't tell you?"

Louise gripped her cloak and wrapped it more tightly around herself like a security blanket. His reaction sent waves of paralyzing fear surging up and down her body. She was suddenly numb to the whole world. She knew he had nothing good to tell her but there was no way to brace herself for what was coming, "I can't believe nobody told you Louise. I'm so sorry. It was decided that Siesta would go become a servant for Count Mott. She was taken away early this morning."

Louise shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes, "No… that can't be. She'd never agree to go work for that mongrel! Who decided this?!" Marteau looked at her with sympathy, he knew only too well just how close she and Siesta were and it brought tears to his own eyes to see the depth of pain in the young noble's. If she were anyone else, he'd be overjoyed at her sorrow, but never for this one, and certainly not over this.

"Only the Headmaster can approve staff transfers." he said. Louise wrapped herself even tighter in her cloak.

"In the end, all we peasants can do is serve the whims of the nobility. You know this Louise." concluded Marteau.

"It's just not right… all she ever wanted was to do an honest day's work, for an honest day's pay to help feed her family… _It's not fair!_"

The big chef knew he was overstepping his bounds, but if there was ever anyone who needed a hug, it was this girl in front of him, and so he pulled her into one. Much to his relief she accepted the hug instead of getting angry and scolding him.

"Life isn't fair Louise. Especially for those of us who don't have any real control over our lives, or the power to do anything about these injustices on our own." he said to her while fighting back his own tears.

"I'm going to get her back Marteau, no matter what it takes. There's nothing she wouldn't do for me, and there's nothing I won't do for her. Even if I have to kill that pig of a man, I'll bring her back!"

* * *

"This was delicious Katie. You are truly a master of the culinary arts!"

Katie gave Guiche her widest smile. "Thank you so much! Someday, I hope to open my own restaurant in the capital. Somewhere even the Queen herself would come to eat out."

Guiche gave her his sincerest smile in response, "If anything served at that establishment tastes just half as good as this souffle, you'll have all the royals in Halkeginia calling upon you to cater their most important functions!"

Katie sighed to herself, "It must seem like such a silly dream. So many students here dream of being big heros, raiding ancient dungeons and slaying monsters. I just want to cook. My family hate the idea, they say I should aspire to much greater things."

Guiche placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, "My dearest Katie. There's no greater aspiration to pursue than that which would bring the most joy to your heart! To do anything less would be a tragedy my heart couldn't bear!"

"Speaking of tragedies. When I was in the kitchen making this meal. I heard Louise's friend got taken from the Academy to go work for Count Mott. Louise heard the news from Marteau. It was so heart breaking. Louise looked so completely crushed."

Guiche blinked at the girl's story. "Truely? To Count Mott?"

Katie nodded, "The mere mention of that man's name in my family household drives my father to utterly unstoppable rage…"

Katie widened her eyes slightly at Guiche as his features fell into the deepest contemplative form she'd ever seen on him. "What are you thinking Guiche? I've never seen you look so serious before."

Guiche placed a hand on his chin, "Indeed. Perhaps if I think aloud, you could advise me. You're not the only one I've done terrible things to. I've caused immeasurable pain for Louise as well. Perhaps if I could offer my assistance to her in rescuing her friend from that… unspeakable man, and his unspeakable ways, it could help alleviate some of the suffering I've visited upon her, causing humiliation to Count Mott would also be a great boon to my family. Two birds with one stone as it were."

"Guiche. I don't mean to sound cruel. But since we're thinking out loud. I think by way of her familiar, she might be the one who needs to make amends with you now. But I don't know the whole story. Perhaps you could tell me?"

Guiche shook his head, "I fear that to do so would irreparably tarnish my image in your eyes Katie. And I say that in the context of how much I've already tarnished it."

Katie reached out with both her hands and cupped Guiche's face in them, she turned his head to where he could see her. "No Guiche. I can't, I won't, judge you on what you've done in the past. I've already resolved to only judge you based on the actions you take from now on."

Guiche smiled kindly at her, "My lady, you are the truest definition of nobility. Very well, I shall tell this most ghastly tale of something for which I will forever hold the deepest shame in my heart."

* * *

**One year ago**

_Louise hid herself in an isolated corner of the academy where only the staff would move about. Other students would stop and make fun of her if they saw her struggling and failing like she was, but ever since she and Siesta became friends, the staff had taken a liking to Louise and they were always eager to accommodate her anyway they could, including clearing some practice space for her explosive magic when Siesta mentioned her dilemma with the other students. Louise in turn found a taste of the acceptance that'd been missing from her life, even if she didn't get it from her peers, she had it with the commoners._

_She pointed her wand at an old bottle and chanted the spell of levitation, but the bottle would only start to glow and then explode. Louise had become proficient at using her brown cloak to shield herself from the glass shards that flew towards her as a result of her spell's backfiring. She didn't give up though, she repeated the process until there weren't anymore bottles, and then she would go to the kitchen to retrieve more if they were available._

_This time however, Marteau preempted her request and brought out another case of empty bottles for her before she could return to the kitchen for more. _

"_Still no luck?" he asked her in a kind tone while setting down the box near the many broken bottles. _

"_Actually I've had a lot of luck, it's just that all of it has been bad." _

_Marteau offered her an encouraging smile before he started lining up the bottles for her. She went over and tried to help him but he held out a hand to let her know he didn't mind doing it on his own. _

"_When I first started learning how to cook, I was terrible. My steaks came out either raw, or ash. I didn't know a tomato from a mushroom, and don't get me started on all the infinite varieties of cheese…" _

_Louise widened her eyes incredulously at him, "I can't even imagine a Marteau who can't cook. I remember when I first arrived I felt so sad to be away home. I mean, home wasn't all that great, between my parents and my eldest sister Eleanor, but my big sister Cattleya, I miss her so much. But every time I sit down to one of your meals, It's easy to forget about whatever's making me feel sad because it's just so good." _

_Mareau smiled proudly as he heard her words, "That's one of the nicest compliments I've ever had, and it's exactly why I love to cook so much. But the point I want to make, is that I had to work hard to get to my level. I had to fight tooth and nail for the opportunity to work in a place like this. I don't like nobles because they'll never understand that feeling, everything's handed to them on a silver platter. But not you, that's why I respect you. I see you out here, working hard, hitting the books, practicing, fighting tooth and nail. Even with a deck stacked against you, you're fighting with everything you've got. Keep it up, and you'll get to where you need to be."_

_Marteau finished stacking the empty bottles for Louise and faced her with an encouraging smile. Louise felt humbled under the big man's praise and lost for words. _

"_I don't know what to say. Nobody's ever given me encouragement like that." _

_Marteau shook his head as he started walking back to the kitchen, "You don't have to say anything. Just keeping making us proud of you." _

_Louise held her hands to her heart, she was elated. "Proud of me. They're... proud…. of me?" She wiped a tear from her eye and turned back her bottles with new resolve in her heart and started again._

_Meanwhile, around the corner, Guiche, Kirche, and Tabitha eavesdropped on everything. Then the blonde and redhead quietly snickered when they heard the bottles exploding one after the other. Guiche snuck away from the corner and gestured for everyone to follow him. They gathered where they were confidently out of earshot from Louise to gossip. _

"_Making friends with all the commoners? How deliciously scandalous! Now if I can figure out how to use this in an embarrassing prank..." said Kirche. _

"_What kind of prank did you have in mind Kirche?" asked Guiche. _

"_I'm still figuring that out. Any ideas Tabitha?" _

_The petite girl with the staff looked up from her book and shook her head. "Don't involve me." she said before she turned to walk away. _

"_Ahh poo. There goes the life of the party." _

"_What do you mean life of the party? That girl's so cold she makes ice seem warm." _

_Kirche shrugged her shoulders, "She's the life of my party." _

"_I suppose opposites attract. Fire and Ice." _

_Kirche nodded at Tabitha's back, "Something like that. I just don't understand how everything can be so boring to her. I can't ever figure out what goes on in her mind… Anyway, about the Zero!" _

"_Yes indeed. Thanks to ear bleeds, I've already had to throw out all my academy shirts. My ears demand satisfaction for all the times they've burst!" _

"_Are you sure you just didn't want an excuse to wear that frilly shirt of your's?" _

_Guiche held up his rose wand and posed dramatically for her, "Beauty doesn't need an excuse to shine my dearest!" _

"_I'm not your dearest! Stupid trollop." _

"_Is the pot calling the kettle black?"_

"_Careful Guiche! If you play with fire, you get burned."_

"_And that, my dearest, most beautiful maiden of flames, is why I shan't ever be placing my wood in your fireplace."_

"_I'll try to contain my disappointment. But you just gave me an excellent idea."_

"_Oh? Do tell!"_

"_You're a reasonably competent manslut. Tell me, do you think you could get Louise if you tried?"_

"_Could I? Most certainly. Would I? Most certainly __**not**__!"_

"_Why the hell not? She's reasonably attractive. For a Valliere."_

"_That's exactly why not! She's a Valliere! Her mother is __**Karin the **_**Heavy Wind**_**!**_ _If I were to deflower her daughter, she'd huff, and puff, and blow me straight to the moons!"_

"_Oh shush! I don't expect you to deflower her. I may be a pyro, but I'm certainly not a sadist."_

"_Ahhh… you say that, but it's quite frightening how often those two things tend to coincide in you Kirche..."_

"_Just get her out on one date Guiche. I'll arrange the rest."_

"_Very well, but this had better be worth it!"_

"_Trust me. It will be. It, will, be."_

_Guiche left Kirche and walked over to the servant's quarters where Louise was still trying desperately to get a bottle to levitate. Guiche cleared his throat to get her attention, when she turned to him he wore a bright smile. _

"_Good day to you Lady Valliere. How do you do?" _

_Louise narrowed her eyes at glared at him suspiciously, "If you're here to hurl insults at me, I might be tempted to try this spell on you." _

_Guiche held up his hands submissively to her, "No, no, nothing of the sort at all. I'm actually here to extend a dinner invitation to you. Should you be willing to accept my company, I would be honored if you would dine with me this evening." _

_Louise widened her eyes, "You're asking me to have dinner with you? Like a date?" _

_Guiche gave her a shallow bow with a hand over his heart like a proper gentleman, "Indeed I am my lady." _

_Louise couldn't believe this. Boys didn't ask her out, it just never happened. Especially someone like Guiche de Gramont, son of Tristain's famous General Gramont who was her mother's classmate and comrade in the military. Guiche had almost every girl in the class fawning over him, why would he ask her out? _

"_Why me? You could have any girl in the class you want. Why me? It doesn't make sense." _

_Guiche picked up his head just enough to be able to see her but kept himself bowed to her, "You're beautiful, determined, hard working, you come from a highly respected house with close ties to the Royal Family, and you're the daughter of Karin the Heavy Wind whom my father holds in the highest esteem. Should we find compatibility between us, it could make for a good match later in life, if your family would permit it."_

_He had her. By the look on her face, he knew he had her. She was blushing the same color as her hair and wore a sincerely happy smile. _

"_You really mean all of that, don't you?" _

_He didn't lie, he did believe what he was saying was the truth. He was only insincere about his intentions. For that part, his eyes wandered from hers, but she didn't notice it, or care. It should have been a warning sign to her, but she was too inexperienced to pick up on the subtle clues of his true intentions. All she heard was his articulate smooth talking voice. All she saw were his dashing good looks, from his blonde hair to his piercing blue eyes, and his perfectly chiseled chest muscles showing through his open shirt. Guiche was the kind of man who embraced his feminine side and used it in all his mannerisms and body language. Confidence wafted through the air around him with an aroma that overpowered his cologne._

_Kirche was right, the young boy thought, she wasn't unattractive. She didn't have any sex appeal but she had other qualities that men could find desirable. Even though her magic was a catastrophe, she was intelligent. Everyone knew her academic grades were always neck and neck with Tabitha's. Together they were leaps and bounds ahead of the class when it came to brain power, but she lacked the confidence to utilize her intelligence in her daily life, probably because she was lacking in life experience. Being a sheltered girl she wasn't exposed to much before coming to the academy. Cute, was the word Guiche finally settled on to describe her. Her body language, her eyes, her long voluminous hair, her small stature. It all combined to form a cute girl, like a small kitten, you couldn't help but find it adorable._

_It was also that image of her that did him in. Peer pressure was a double edged sword. If he backed out now, Kirche would bathe him in perdition's flames. If he actually decided to pursue a relationship with this girl, he'd end up committed, something he avoided like plague because he knew he was incapable of it. Not to mention the dire consequences. If he were to two time Louise Valliere, and word of it reached either of their families, his head would be on a chopping block before he'd know it. Now he realized he shouldn't have gotten into this to begin with, since now he was committed to the path he started on. If whatever Kirche had planned got back to either of their families, it'd be the chopping block. Damned if he does, damned if he doesn't. He kicked himself for not giving this more thought before he asked her out, and he mentally kicked Kirche for getting him into this._

_Those constant doubts lingered in his mind all the way up to the appointed time. He met her in a clearing by the river near the academy. The moons were full that night and bathed the area in a romantic light. There was a table set up with two chairs, soft candlelight, and plates of the very finest dishes that Head Chef Marteau could muster up at Guiche's request. He'd doubled his efforts for the young noble when he heard that it was for his date with Louise. He was so happy for her he slaved over the meal for the rest of the day to get it just right. _

"_Good evening Guiche." she said while giving him a polite curtsey. "I apologize if I kept you waiting." _

_Guiche looked at her and his heart melted. To put it mildly, Louise cleaned up well. He gave serious consideration to calling the whole thing off right then and taking his chances with actually pursuing her. She wasn't sexy by any stretch, she wasn't even cute anymore, she was stunningly beautiful. She wore the brown school cloak for the sake of being discreet about their romantic rendezvous, but once he approached to politely help her out of it, her flowery perfume instantly ignited his passions in a way he'd never experienced before. She wore a black dress that knew how to redirect attention from areas she lacked to areas she excelled in. Her hair was done up so as to bring out the subtleties of her face. Her make-up placed the emphasis on her eyes. This wasn't a girl he'd want to simply bring to bed, this was a girl he'd want to love. If this had been a real date for him, it would have been woefully insufficient to court such a beauty. Guiche felt a catch in his throat as he complimented her, "My Lady, t..th.. this clear night sky itself weeps with envy of your beauty." He said it, and he meant it. He was nervous, his unbreakable confidence was crumbling at the sight of Louise the Zero of all people. Was god himself punishing him for the poor choices that lead him to this moment?_

_He had to tell her everything. That was his decision. He'd tell her, and then prostrate himself at her feet to beg her forgiveness and a second chance to do things right. Guiche pulled out her chair and tucked it back in under her as she sat down. He then poured from a bottle of wine Kirche supplied. She didn't want anything out of place, she wanted Louise to be comfortable and secure. Now he was going to use that wine to try and soften the blow he was about to deliver. He poured himself a glass, he was a nervous wreck at this point and he'd need the drink. Louise was blushing furiously and was unable to meet his gaze, "I can't believe this is real. It's like a dream. The most popular boy in the class asked me to dinner tonight. This kind of thing only happens in books I read, not in my real life."_

_Guiche was beating himself to within an inch of his life inside his head. She was so innocent, so sincere, it was churning his stomach. This false date meant the world to this girl, and he was setting her up for Kirche to do something he knew would be terrible to the poor girl. There was one more thing he could do to let her enjoy the moment before he had to ruin it. "A toast. To you, my lady, I pray that someday, I may become only the smallest fraction of the man you truly deserve." he said with a tear forming in his eye. Louise was gushing at the sight of it, and his words melted her heart. This wasn't the image of him she had in her mind at all. This was Guiche as if he were naked in front of her, stripped of the confidence he wore around himself like armor. Stripped of the theatrical flare he spread around himself with practiced ease. She felt like she was meeting the real Guiche for the first time. They knocked their glasses together. As Guiche was about to sip he was frozen like a statue at the sight of her as she tilted her head into the moonlight to drink from the wine. The light illuminated all her features and his jaw dropped at the hidden beauty she possessed. _

_Guiche had heard stories about her mother, Karin the Heavy Wind from his father and their time at the school and how stunning she could be on the rare occasion that she dolled herself up. But it was the rarity of those times that made her special. Something you see everyday loses its appeal and becomes mundane and commonplace. In this respect, Louise was truly her mother's daughter._

_Finally, Guiche sipped his wine. Then his sip turned into a bigger gulp, and a bigger one until the glass was empty. When he looked at her she was smiling so radiantly at him that he couldn't help but smile back. _

"_I hope you don't find it rude of me to ask, but how did you manage to get such a meal for us? This looks spectacular even for the academy." _

_Guiche looked at the plates and smiled, "Ahh, that was the work of the Chef. When I told him what I was planning here, he spared no effort. He thinks very highly of you." _

_Louise looked down at the meal and a tear of joy escaped her eye, "Thank you Marteau." she said to the plate. She quickly wiped that tear with a napkin from the table before it threatened to run her mascara and took a very deep breath to reign in the emotion as much as she could._

"_This is the first time I've ever been on a date. I'm sorry. I'm, not exactly sure of myself here." she said honestly. _

"_I find that difficult to believe. How can that be?" Guiche asked desperate to keep the incredulousness out of his voice. _

"_I'm not exactly the most beautiful, or the most respected girl in our class. As I'm sure you know." _

_Guiche chuckled while looking back on it, "If only I'd known then what I know now. I might not have said half of what I've said to you. Just know what I've said was said in anger. I was covered in soot, and my ears were ringing and bleeding." he said with a smile. _

_Louise looked away from him, "I'm sorry. It's not like I ever meant to blow up the classroom, or hurt anyone." _

_Guiche sighed, "I realize that now."_

_The two had started eating and Kirche still hadn't sprung whatever trap she was planning and as Guiche looked around he honestly started to doubt that there even was one. Perhaps this was Kirche's way of having fun with him too. If he was also intended as the victim of this scheme, he could accept that. Then there was a thud on the table. Guiche quickly turned his head and saw Louise passed out with her face on the table and her hair in the food. He quickly stood up and rushed over to check on her. "Louise? Louise! Are you alright?! Say something! Oh no, I'm a dead man if she's unwell!"_

_There was laughter in the woods behind him, from several people. One was Kirche he knew, but he couldn't identify the rest. "Oh don't worry Guiche. It's just a small sleeping potion. It was in her food." she said as she stepped out of her hiding place and started walking towards the table she'd help set up. On the end of her wand she kept a fireball to illuminate her way. Kirche shoved Guiche aside and sat Louise up in her chair and tilted her head back. _

"_This is revenge for the all the pain your incompetence has caused us… Louise. Le. Zéro." Kirche said while using a quill to ink it on Louise's face. She was then followed by several other students who'd been to the infirmary as a result of the explosions she'd caused, each leaving a rude message for her on her face, neck, shoulders, arms, ... Anywhere there was bare skin to mark on, they would do so. _

"_Anything you want to say to her Guiche?" _

_Guiche walked away and sat on the grass nearby and shook his head. "No" he said in a low and sad tone. _

"_You did great by the way! That flare you have for theatrics, I even believed everything you said to her. You'd have a bright future on the stage!" _

_Guiche nodded and wiped away his tears, "Aww, look everyone, he's such a good actor that he's stuck in character! Shall we give him a round of applause?" Kirche started clapping and was joined in chorus by the others. Guich then did the only thing he could do, he pulled out his best fake smile, and took a deep bow to his audience. He then straightened up and delivered his signature line for them as an encore... _

"_A flower blooms for all." he said while striking a pose with his Rose wand._

* * *

"After that, I stayed behind to wait for her to wake up so I could tell her what happened and beg her forgiveness. But as I waited, I thought about it and realized that I had no right to ask her for forgiveness. I had no right to even be in her presence. But more than that, I was afraid to death that she might actually choose not to blame me, that her feelings for me might have continued to grow, and that, the idea of being with her after what I'd just done to her. The idea of her feeling anything for me other than hatred, fury, and revulsion, I couldn't stand it. I deserved to be punished for what I did. And then I did it again with that stupid fight… I didn't think, I just got so angry and things happened so fast… I finally got what I deserved."

Katie stared long and hard at Guiche. She didn't know what to think, and she realized that what she said about not judging him on his past, but only on his present and future was suddenly going to be a lot harder than she realized. She put herself in Louise's place, imagined how that kind of humiliation must have felt.

"How.." she started.

"How could I?" asked Guiche.

Katie shook her head, "How could Louise, live with that? If it'd been me, I'd probably have killed myself."

"I know Louise didn't tell her family about it. If she had, her mother would have fed me to her Manticore by now. But the Academy staff all know. For the longest time my laundry kept coming back in an atrocious state, my room was never cleaned properly and things were never where I left them, or just went missing. I'm sure Louise's friend had something to do with all of that. The last time I was in the kitchen Marteau had to be held back by the rest of the staff because he was going to skin me alive."

Katie nodded at Guiche solemnly. "Anyone who gets in his good graces knows he loves Louise very much and thinks of her as if she were his own daughter. I heard she used to take all her meals with the staff in the kitchen instead of the dining hall in her first year. Now I know why."

Guiche sniffled hard and covered his face with his hands. "Indeed, now you know why. What you don't know is how much we all made fun of her because of that incident. How we told her that her only friends were the plebeians who felt sorry for her. How they were grooming her to be one of them when she got kicked out of the school. We joked that she'd end up sweeping our rooms and washing our chamber pots. Washing our dirty underwear with her maid friend, and that instead of blowing up classrooms she should be learning how to do those kinds of chores..."

Guiche started crying shamelessly as he confessed his sins to Katie. "I'm a monster. I went along with all of it because I'm such a coward. If I'd stood up for her like I knew was the right thing to do in the first place, things could have been different. If I'd never gone along with Kirche to begin with..."

Katie pulled Guiche into a tight hug. "Just let it out Guiche. You've been holding all of this guilt in for who knows how long. You need to let it out into open and face it. Then you'll know what the right thing to do is."

"Thank you Katie. I've never spoken of this before, thank you."

"Kirche was right about only one thing Guiche. You are a good actor. You fell in love with Louise that night, and you buried those feelings with this character who's the social alpha and playboy."

"That's exactly what I did…"

"Let it go Guiche. Let it go and then follow your heart. It was leading you right until you let your head take over and you confused yourself."

"You're right. I'm going to help her get her friend back. Then, if she'll listen, I'll tell her the truth and let her do with it as she sees fit."

"If that's what you're heart is telling you, then that is what you need to do."

"What do you think I should do?" he tilted his head up to look at her.

"I think you have to follow your heart Guiche. What I or anyone else thinks doesn't matter. You have to start being true to yourself before you can be true to anyone else."

* * *

Louise brought Derflinger over to Calista as instructed earlier that day but her heart wasn't in it to train. Calista didn't need the Force to recognize her apprentice's inner turmoil but decided to let her discuss it should she choose to rather than pry. Louise didn't keep her waiting.

"Calista..."

The Sith nodded to her apprentice and seated herself on the ground to hear her out. "Tell me what troubles you."

Louise sat herself down before Calista and started explaining the situation to her. She told her about Count Mott and the many rumors circulating about him and the young women he brings to work in his mansion. Calista listened with her eyes closed only nodding every now and then to let Louise know she was paying attention.

"I understand your problem Louise and I feel for you, and for Siesta. But, did she not go willingly?"

"She didn't have a choice. Peasants have to obey the nobility."

"The only power anyone has over you is the power you give them."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't tell you that she was going. Why do you think that might be?"

"I don't know."

"Then what do you know? Facts, not supposition."

"Siesta was taken from the academy to work for Count Mott who is the royal palace's messenger."

"It's also a fact that he's a disgusting pig who treats women like meat. He's especially into younger ones." added Matilda as she sat down beside Louise.

"Where did you come from? I didn't hear you arrive!" said a startled Louise.

"I was here the whole time. My magic allows me to blend in with the Earth." was all she said in response.

"Truly an exceptional feat of stealth Matilda. I couldn't even sense your approach. Color me impressed." said Calista with a small smile.

"Anyway. The rumors about him are all true. You shouldn't leave your friend with him if you can help it." said Matilda in all seriousness.

"Then I'm going to his manor and I'm getting her back, right now!" said Louise with determination.

"And should the Count decide to resist?" asked a stoic Calista.

"That's easy. Derf and I will fight." said Louise. "Hell yeah!" added Derflinger from her back.

"And are you really prepared for what that would entail?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's asking if you're prepared to kill, or be killed." Matilda interjected.

"If it were anyone but Siesta. I don't know. But for her, yes. I'll do whatever I have to do!" answered Louise with her voice full of resolve.

"I don't think it has to go that far Louise. If you give me until tonight, I can, pardon the expression, dig up some dirt to use. I'm Osmond's secretary as you know. If Osmond's been in on the staff transfers like you said, I can get the proof."

"I can't wait until tonight, I have to go now!"

"Patience Louise. The direct approach is a good option, but sometimes, taking the path less traveled is the smarter thing to do. When you're dealing with someone who has power you want to do everything you can to stack the deck in your favor before you play the game. You need to learn to foresee the potential consequences of your actions."

"I know what you're saying. Count Mott is sure to have plenty of guards, and political protection. Alright, Miss Matilda. I'll follow your suggestion on this."

Matilda nodded at Louise and stood up with a smile. "I'll go get started then. Meet me at the stables tonight just before dinner."

"While she's doing that. Let's start with your sword training, it'll keep you occupied… and help prepare you for what you might face." stated Calista firmly. She wouldn't give Louise any room to let her mind drift from the present.

* * *

**Holy Romalian Empire**

Vittorio Serevare, the Pope of the Church of Brimir entered a modest room in the grand cathedral that was the seat of power for the Church. It was a dark room lit only by a handful of candles. In the middle of the room in deep meditation was a young blonde man dressed in a white cloak.

"I was wondering where you were. You missed today's service."

The young man opened his eyes and bowed his head respectfully. "My apologies your holiness. I should have informed you that I needed some time to myself. Please forgive me."

Vittorio shrugged it off and went to sit next to the man. "There's no need to apologize. I know you don't subscribe to our faith and so you aren't obligated to attend. I'm just so used to you being at my side that your absence made me feel somehow incomplete, seeing your interest in our ceremonies helps me perform them with greater confidence. But alas, I can tell you're troubled."

"Indeed I am your Holiness. For the last few days I've felt a disturbance. I'm not exactly sure what it could be. Something... far away... Elusive... But the feeling it gives me... Fear. Palpable… Dread."

Vittorio listened carefully and noted the seriousness his friend's face carried upon it. "I've never known you to experience fear my friend. Tell me what it is that could possibly give you pause."

The blonde man looked to the pope, "I can't see it. My vision is being clouded by its power. No matter how hard I try, I'm unable to pierce this dark veil that's been cast over my eyes. But I know where to find it." the Pope looked at him curiously while he closed his eyes and pointed to a map in front of him. "What can you tell me about this land?"

Vittorio peered at the map and gave a gentle smile. "That's the Kingdom of Tristain. It's most noted for it's many fine artisans and is home to the single most prestigious Magic Academy in Halkeginia. It used to be a strong nation thanks to its close ties with Albion, but due to the civil war they're no longer able to bolster Tristain's political position. I expect they'll be swallowed up by either Gallia or Germania shortly after Albion's royal family falls."

The young man carefully considered the information and reached a decision, "I must go there. If what I fear has come to this world then a place with so much conflict could give rise to an evil that this world is not ready for."

Vittorio carefully considered the man's choice of words. He knew better than most what kind of horrors this world had to offer and has stood beside Romalia's greatest Knights to face and defeat them without fear or hesitation. He knew whatever it was this man was speaking of was not something to be taken lightly.

"I'll make the arrangements. Will you be going as a Knight of Romalia, or will you need to be on your own recognizance?"

The young man carefully considered the question, "I'll need to be able to move about freely. So I believe going as your Knight would be best."

* * *

Calista was leading Louise through the first of the Shii-cho velocities, Louise stood beside her matching her blade work and footsteps. "You're a natural at this Louise. I'm pleased with the progress you're making."

Louise smiled at the praise. It was very seldom that she got any for something she was doing.

"Say, lemmie ask ya somethin' Cali. Lightsabers and swords are as different from each other as say, oh, a rock and an apple. So why're ya teaching Louise a martial art designed for a Lightsaber?"

Calista stopped moving and glared at the sword, "Because it will help her wield you effectively."

Louise stopped moving and looked curiously between her sword and her master. "What's with you all of a sudden Derf?" asked Louise.

"I just don't wanna get replaced with a Lightsaber, that's all."

Louise carefully gripped him by the blade and nuzzled her cheek against the pommel. "Don't worry Derf, I'd never replace you. Ever."

Calista rolled her eyes at the display before her, "You two worry me sometimes… and I'm not being sarcastic."

Louise giggled at Calista's reaction, "What can I say? He's exactly the right kind of man for me."

Derf chuckled at Louise and spoke his piece, "And she's exactly my kinda woman!"

Calista held up a finger to them, "First of all. He's not a man, he's a sword. Second, she's not a woman, she's an impressionable young girl. Don't play with her feelings Derflinger, and Louise, you need to mind your feelings."

Louise looked at Derflinger and the two started laughing hysterically. "She actually believes we're in love with each other Derf!"

Louise fell back onto the grass to roll around with Derflinger in their mirth. "She's too easy! We need someone more challenging to mind fuck!" said Derflinger with enormous glee.

Calista sighed and covered her face with her palm, "It's like a... little children's nursery I find myself in." she said with indignation.

"Oh lighten up Cali! You can't be serious all the time." said Derflinger.

Calista shook her head, if Louise could still make jokes, even at a time like this, then perhaps Derflinger wasn't as bad of an influence on her as she was beginning to suspect.

* * *

It took a lot of asking around a lot of false leads before Guiche ran into Malicorne sitting by the entrance to the academy. The obese boy was drenched in sweat and sipping from a skin of water.

"Malicorne? What have you been doing?"

Malicorne looked up at Guiche with tired eyes, "I've been running."

Guiche blinked at him. "Why were you running? The most exercise I've seen you get in your life is the meal time rush." he asked with skeptical curiosity.

The blonde boy was beginning to question reality. "I think I'm in love. But she won't even look at me in the state I'm in. So, I started running, and eating healthy."

Guiche knelt down before Malicorne and waved a hand in front of his face before poking him.

"What's with you all of a sudden Guiche? You feeling alright?"

Guiche was surprised to find his friend seemed to be real and not a hallucination as he was beginning to suspect, "I was simply making sure you're the real Malicorne. Listen, if she can't love you back the way you are, she'll never love you any other way. If you want to change yourself, you have to do it for you, and not for anyone else."

Malicorne widened his eyes at Guiche. "Whoa… Guiche, are you sure you're alright? Because now I'm not so sure if _you're_ the real Guiche."

Guiche sighed, "I'm not sure I even know who the real Guiche is anymore. But as stimulating as this existential dialogue is, I need to find Louise and her Familiar. Have you seen them anywhere?"

Malicorne stood up and looked at Guiche incredulously, "After what they did to you?! Guiche, don't be stupid! You don't wanna pick a fight with Calista again! And I really suggest you stay away from Louise today, because she's really especially pissed off! And you know that if she sees you she'll really fly off the handle!"

Guiche nodded, "I know, that's why I need to find her. Please Malicorne, it's important."

Malicorne sighed, "Alright, but I want dibs on your stuff if you don't make it back."

Guiche chuckled and nodded to his friend, "Consider it a deal."

Malicorne pointed towards the forest. "There's a clearing through the tree line there, you know it?"

Guiche nodded, "I know it. Thank you."

* * *

"Derflinger's design is rather unique so I'm not sure how best to utilize him, that's why I'm giving you training in this basic form of combat, with this you have a foundation to develop your own style suited to your weapon."

Louise glanced at Calista quizzically while the two stepped in sync and maneuvered their weapons, thanks to Calista's weapon being a saber staff she could use one end of the weapon and maneuver it like she would if she held Derflinger. "What do you mean exactly? Aren't all swords the same?"

Calista chuckled at Louise, "Not true at all. Every sword is designed for a purpose, some are designed to slash, others are designed to be light and fast, others are big and strong."

Derflinger interjected himself, "You could have just asked me you know! I'm sort of a jack of all trades. I can do everything."

Calista shook her head, "The jack of all trades is a master of none. But you do make a valid point Derflinger. Once Louise is comfortable with Form One, I'll try to educate her in Form Six and see how she handles that."

Louise looked ahead again as the pair both spun their blades around themselves. "What's Form Six?" she asked.

"Form Six is better known as Niman, like Derflinger, it does a little bit of everything. Naturally it doesn't excel at everything, unless you take it to the umpth degree. It's also known as the Diplomat's Form because the main practitioners are people who choose to focus on other things besides physical combat. Sith who use it do so because they wish to focus their power and training on their Force abilities, or other pursuits that don't necessarily involve combat but need to maintain a reasonable competence with their Lightsabers. Jedi use it because they don't like to fight but sometimes have no choice. Like I said, with a basic well rounded education you'll have the tools you need to figure out what you're lacking and how to compensate."

"She's lacking in breasts. How can she compensate for that?" asked Derflinger in a nonchalant tone.

Louise widened her eyes at the sword and started slamming him into the ground repeatedly. "What did you just say about me?! I dare you! I dare you to say that again!"

Calista laughed, "There is much anger in that one, wouldn't you agree Derflinger?" the sword yelped and started begging for forgiveness.

"Louise?" the petite mage stopped mid swing and turned to face the last person she wanted to see.

"Guiche…" she said his name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"I beg you to forgive me for this intrusion but…" he started as he approached to a respectful distance from her and then fell to one knee before her and bowed deeply with a fist over his heart as he would do if it were the queen herself before him. The gesture's significance wasn't lost on Louise, hence she didn't strike at him right away.

"Guiche… what in the Founder's name are you doing?" asked Louise incredulously.

Guiche didn't look up at her as he addressed her question, he gave every effort to maintaining his submissive body posture.

"I have it on good authority that you are faced with difficulties surrounding a certain Count Mott. If my lady will have me, I would lend her my aid in the rescue of her friend, as I am certain she is already planning to do."

Calista folded her arms under her breasts with her forearms tucked into the sleeves in her signature sagely posture while she observed with growing interest the scene unfolding before her. Louise was shell shocked by his actions, time was literally frozen to her, she hadn't even realized she was frozen in the opening stance she'd just learned from Calista, the petite Sith found that particularly pleasing. Louise was very fast learner, she was already applying what little she had learned on instinct. The pinkette meanwhile was haunted by the memories of her experiences with the boy kneeling before her, the hate was swelling in her and Calista could feel it permeating the air around them.

"Why? After everything that's happened between us… why?" asked Louise through clenched teeth.

"Because of... circumstances. I don't intend for this to sound callous so please do not take it as such. But I believe fate has offered me this chance to make recompense for all the sins I've committed against you. You see my father has a long standing feud with Count Mott. This is an opportunity to apologize to you through action and not words, for there are no words which can truly encompass the depth of the shame that lives in my heart."

Louise glared at him with all of hell's fury in her pink eyes, her blood felt like it was on fire as the adrenaline surged through her veins. "You want to apologize to me? You expect me to forgive you and pretend like nothing happened? The arrogance!"

Guiche shook his head, "I have not asked for your forgiveness, nor would I ever. I could pay with my life for what I've done and it still wouldn't be enough. If you feel that taking my life will quench the anger you so justly feel for me, then I would beg you to do so. If my aid can help you reunite with your best friend, then I would give my life to see that happen. Either way, from this day forward, I am placing my life in your hands."

Louise bellowed an angry scream and swung Derflinger into the ground beside Guiche, he flinched and fell over on his side at the narrow miss. "Guiche, if this is a trick of some sort, I sw-"

Guiche raised his voice to interrupt her, "It's not a trick! I'm serious Louise!"

Calista went up to Louise and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Remember what I said before, about enemies?" asked the Sith.

"They make better allies than friends because they have more to prove..." answered Louise in an angry growl.

Calista gave a slow nod, "Yes. Trust your feelings Louise. If they tell you to take his life, do so. If they tell you to recruit him to your cause, then do so. But don't be hesitant and don't over think it."

Louise glared down at the blonde boy through narrowed eyes, "Tonight, just before dinner, meet in the stables. Now go before I change my mind." she commanded.

Guiche quickly nodded and stood up to make himself scarce as quickly as he could. Guiche's heart was racing, even though he accepted and fully believed she had the right to take his life, he was still afraid to die, he felt like a coward for flinching as she brought down her sword but the ultimate outcome was what he'd hoped for and so he used that feeling to regain his confidence.

Meanwhile, Calista turned Louise to face her open eyes and smiled sincerely at her. "I feel very strongly that you made the right decision. I'm proud of you, Apprentice."

Louise looked down at the ground to her left side, praise, something she craved and seldom received. But being praised over this left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I don't want to think about this right now. Teach me more."

Calista's smile widened, "Now you're starting to crave my teachings, that pleases me. You're almost ready for the next level of training. For now, let us resume sword practice, once you've mastered these velocities, I'll begin teaching you something you'll enjoy very much."

* * *

When Guiche arrived at the stables he was surprised at who was among their party.

"Miss Longueville? What are you doing here?"

She turned from saddling her horse to look at the new comer, "Mr. Gramont, Louise just told me you might be coming along. Saddle up quickly, we need to hurry."

Guiche walked briskly over to his horse's stable and started preparing it, he noted that Louise didn't greet him, or make any indication that she knew he even existed, but he supposed it was to be expected.

Louise adjusted the sling for Derflinger's scabbard to make sure he wouldn't bounce around uncomfortably on her back and then mounted the horse.

"Louise? Where's Calista?" asked the bespectacled woman.

Louise shook her head, "She's not coming. She said something about making this into a test for me, to see how I do on my own with only what she's taught me so far to help me."

Matilda nodded, "Makes sense for her I suppose. I still wish she'd be with us, but whatever. I'll take the lead and explain what I've dug up along the way. By the way, will you be alright with him here? I'm not clear on the details, but I heard you two have... issues."

Louise nodded, "Siesta is more important than him, if he helps get her back, I'll use him. If he fails, I'll leave him to the fate he deserves." she said coldly as she got the horse walking out of the stables.

"Miss Valliere, there's hope for you. That's an impressively ruthless attitude. Cling to it, it's the only way to get by in the world."

Louise sighed, she didn't like being this angry, she didn't like being praised for such negativity, but Guiche just boiled her blood.

Ever since Calista came into her life it was one thing after another, her first line of thought was to blame the Sith for getting her into all the trouble she's been in, but then she thought about what it might have been like if she got a normal familiar like everyone else, how would she have handled any of the trouble she got into? Guiche could have killed her in their fight, she very much doubted anyone else would have rescued her. Miss Longueville would have taken the Staff of Destruction to Albion and potentially have tipped the balance of power against the royal family. And Siesta, would be condemned to servitude and molestation at the hands of Count Mott and there wouldn't have been anything she could have done about it. Now Louise understood what Calista was saying when she decided to stay behind and just why this quest was so important for her personal growth. For the first time in her life, Louise wasn't powerless. She had the power to take her life into her own hands and affect the world around her, this was a test of what she'd learned, and how she would use her power.

As the three rode off towards Count Mott's estate, Matilda explained her discoveries about the Count's dealings with the academy. She outlined that the headmaster had been secretly sending young girls in his employ to Count Mott for a few years now, "The Count would pay the legal fees to transfer the work contracts, then under the table, Osmond would receive hefty sums for his service. The deal was that Osmond would hire the young attractive commoners under the guise of having staff the young students could get along with better, and as far as anyone in the Government was concerned, because of the quality of their work, they ended up being hired to better paying jobs with wealthy nobles like Count Mott. That's as far as my investigation could go, but I imagine the paper trail continues from Mott to many others."

Guiche was appalled at what he was hearing, "So the headmaster has been using our academy as some kind of slave trading post?"

Matilda growled menacingly, "Yes, that's exactly what he's been doing. That dirty old bastard makes me sick. I can't believe I didn't pick up on this before now, especially with how Mott was always leering at me, and how Osmond would have his familiar peek up my skirt every chance he gets!" Matilda screamed in fury at the world itself, "When I'm finished with Mott I'm going to summon the biggest golem I can, and I'm going to have it smack that lecher's face, _off his face_! Nobody makes a fool out of Matilda the Adamant!"

Guiche widened his eyes, "Miss Longueville?! You're… you're actually..!?"

Matilda kicked herself for letting her anger betray her true identity to the boy. "Yes I am, and you'd better keep that fact quiet unless you want to end up sharing a grave with Osmond!"

Guiche widened his eyes and beckoned his horse to ride up beside her. "My lady! You have no idea how honored I am to meet you! Like you I am an Earth Mage and I follow other Earth Mages with great interest, especially you! You've been my biggest hero ever since word reached Tristain about how Matilda de Saxe-Gotha razed an enemy fortress with a golem that loomed over the battlements and sent the defenders fleeing in terror!"

Matilda growled lowly in irritation at the boy. "I don't know what you think you know about me Mr. Gramont, but pay close attention because I'll only say this to you once. Then we shall never speak of my past again."

Guiche nodded and gave her his undivided attention, his eyes were shining like stars as he gazed upon his idol, meanwhile Louise turned her head slightly to watch Matilda's back as she she spoke to Guiche.

"My family fought the Reconquista forces with everything we had. After that incident you brought up, they turned their attention on Saxe-Gotha and invaded our land in full force. The King, in his infinite wisdom, used us as a distraction to regroup and retake lost lands while their main force was busy with us. We begged the King to send reinforcements to help in our defense but our pleas fell on deaf ears because we weren't strategically significant. By the time it was over, the people of the town were made to watch as my parents were burned alive for crimes against the people, and then they started making more examples, anyone who spoke out against them were attacked. One of those victims was the town baker. He was forced to watch as his wife and daughter were raped, and then they had to watch him be disemboweled. That was the price I had to pay for the power and heroism you revere Mr. Gramont. In the end, the Reconquista forces took over my family home, and now hold my sister as a hostage to ensure I work for them. At least until I find a way to save her..."

Guiche suddenly saw the bespectacled woman in a whole new light, even as she shared the tragic tale, her eyes didn't flinch, they didn't water even though his were, he looked over at Louise and saw her looking away but he could see the moonlight reflecting off a tear on her cheek. But Matilda was unmoved by her own tale, she'd lived it, and her emotions must have been long spent, only her steely tone of voice offered insights into her emotions on the matter, she was biding her time until she could find the power to have revenge. But he felt she didn't just want it against Reconquista, she probably wanted to see all of Albion burn for what was done to her.

Guiche didn't blame her, she was left to die by the side she fought for, and brutalized by the side she fought against. Now circumstances compelled her to serve as the secretary of a dirty old man who was neck deep in the trading of sex slaves. It was fortunate for Guiche that circumstances now allowed him to ride alongside his hero, but he quickly shook that thought aside, it was the greatest injustice of all that someone as brave and powerful as her should have to fall so low. The fact that she hadn't given up on her fight, that inspired him to work though his own problems because they seemed so small in comparison.

"I don't know what to say my lady, except that after hearing your tale I admire you even more than I did before."

Matilda turned her head back to Guiche and glared at him incredulously, "Didn't you hear a word I just said?!"

Guiche nodded, "I did, every last word of it, and I even made careful note of your inflections as you spoke."

Matilda shook her head, "Then how can you say something like that?"

Guiche smiled brightly with stars in his eyes again, Matilda scoffed at his expression finding utterly pathetic, but his words did give her pause. "What I admire is your strength, were I in your place I've no doubt I would have fallen into the deepest pits of despair and hopelessness, I know I've sunk into that pit with magnitudes less to weigh upon me than you have. But I see in you the will to keep fighting, even if your enemies are more than you can take on, even if they have power that eclipses your own, you haven't surrendered. You're still fighting with everything at your disposal. It is most inspiring."

Guiche spoke with every bit of the hero worship he had when he first found out who she was and Matilda was visibly confused by it for a long moment before she looked forward again, "You don't know what you're saying. And honestly Mr. Gramont, I dearly wish for your continued ignorance. Nobody should have to endure any of what I've seen. But if someday, if you should ever experience such misfortune, maybe then you'll understand."

Louise's first instinct was to hit Guiche with a snarky comment. But Matilda's experience kept going through her mind and she ultimately held her tongue and thought that Guiche was right to revere this woman. She was strong. Strong enough to twice stand up to Calista in a fair fight and come out even.

Louise cursed herself again for treating her so badly the day after they returned to the academy. She had corrected herself and started showing her respect. Even if she didn't trust her yet, this woman deserved respect. She was everything Louise wished to someday become. "Miss Matilda…" started Louise grabbing the woman's attention. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you before. I still can't trust you because as long as those people have your sister I know you could betray us at any moment, and I wouldn't blame you if you did. But I still want to thank you. Not just for this, but for the story you just told. I understand you now."

Matilda smiled genuinely at Louise's words, "You're right not to trust me, you have good instincts. For what it's worth, you and Calista have given me the hope I lost back then. I won't betray you, no matter what. My sister is the kindest, most caring person in the world, if I were to betray you for her sake, I'd be betraying everything she believes in, and that is something I simply will not do. Not anymore at least. I don't expect you to start trusting me yet, but I'd like it if you'd at least give me a chance to earn your trust."

Louise nodded at her, "I can do that."

* * *

"How do you find your work here Siesta?" asked Count Mott while standing behind the young raven haired maid.

"It's not all that different from my work at the Academy sir." she answered dejectedly.

Mott walked up behind her and started gently rubbing his shoulders. "What's the matter my dear? You're far too beautiful to look so depressed."

Siesta closed her eyes and started trembling nervously under his hands. "I miss my friend…" she answered low and hesitantly.

"I can be your friend. You must know I didn't bring you here just to clean, my Siesta." he said while leaning his head in to plant a few kisses on her neck.

"Count Mott… please, don't."

The Count didn't stop, he only became more aggressive with her by sliding his hands down to her waist where he wrapped them around her and slid them back up to her generous bosoms and began kneading them softly enough not to hurt her, but hard enough to suggest that resisting him wasn't an option for her.

"As long as you take care of me, I'll take care of you. It's a far better arrangement than cleaning up after school children, wouldn't you say?"

Tears started running down the young maid's face as her eyes flooded. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, she reviewed her entire life at the academy wondering what she might have done wrong to make them send her away like they did. She assumed it was the incident between her, Louise, and Guiche, there was nothing else. This would be her punishment for trying to stand up for her friend.

As her clothes started coming off her tears only intensified, she focused her mind on Louise and how much she longed to be back at the academy with her. As the Count lay her down on the couch her mind drifted back to when she and Louise first became friends...

* * *

**One year ago**

"_You there in the back, the one taking notes, would you care to give this a try?" Louise nodded to the professor and all eyes were upon her. Louise wore a brown cloak, it was her first year at the Magical Academy, and the first time she'd ever been called upon to attempt magic before the class, expectations were low for everyone in their first year, so Louise took comfort in that knowledge, even the daugher of her family's mortal enemies had blundered an attempt at magic the previous day._

_So she confidently walked down to the professor's podium without fear, "Now, just clear your mind, and levitate this book." the professor said to her. _

_Louise nodded, she smiled, "Maybe this time?" she thought to herself as the positive feelings welled up inside her. _

_She recited the incantation and pointed her wand at the weighty tome which was no doubt full of timeless and priceless magical lore painstakingly copied over countless hours by a master scribe for the professor's use in his function as an instructor of magic. _

_The next thing she knew, the book started to glow brightly and exploded with sufficient force to knock her into a desk behind her, throw the professor into the wall behind him, and blow out all the windows._

_It was a long while before everyone's ears stopped ringing enough to asses the damage. The classroom was a mess, the podium was nothing but splinters, the big book of magic was vaporized and everyone and everything was covered in a very fine layer of soot. "What is the matter with you?!" yelled one of her classmates, "Are you trying to kill us all?!" yelled another as the classroom erupted into torrents of accusations and outright slander against the small girl who was laying against what remained of a desk, her clothes torn and tattered, her face blackened, and her ears bleeding._

_After the incident, Louise retreated to her room to clean up and change, when she arrived she found one of the institution's maids cleaning her room. The servant was shocked and appalled at the condition she was in, "Oh no! My lady what's happened to you?" she asked with concern. _

"_It's none of your business! Leave me!" yelled Louise. _

"_But my lady, at least allow me to help you, your bleeding, and your clothes are ruined." she said with humble kindness. _

"_No! I don't want your help, I want to be left alone! Now be gone!" she yelled even louder, the maid picked up the front of her dress so she could run without tripping on it._

_As the days turned into weeks, explosions had become a common occurrence, the medical staff had come to be on a first name basis with Louise, and many of her victims. Eventually it just went without saying that when you needed a student to try a spell, Louise Valliere was not the one you called upon. And so the legend of Louise the Zero came to be, a student so magically inept that every spell she cast backfired and blew up in her face, taking the unwary along with her._

_Academically speaking the girl was brilliant, no professor had any doubt about that. Her grades were perfect, and were it not for her continued failure with the application of the knowledge she possessed, she could easily have rivaled Tabitha at the top of her class._

_Louise had been tutored by almost all the professors of the academy until they gave up on her, she researched every possible reason for her magical failures and come up with nothing. One day, Louise had finally snapped, between the bullies and her own failures, she broke down completely. It was the first time, and would not be the last. _

_One night after a brutal session of teasing during dinner, Louise stood up and ran away, she had no idea where she was going but she just had to find somewhere to hide. She found her way into the ballroom, it was dark and spooky but nobody would think to look for her there. She sat herself in a corner, and let the tears of built up anguish flow freely as the memories of months of failure, teasing, and disappointment couldn't be held back any longer._

_She didn't know when it had happened, but someone had pulled her into a gentle embrace and she was vividly reminded of her older sister who would comfort her the same way. Instinctively she grabbed onto this person and hugged them back tightly. _

"_Whatever it is my lady, just let it out, you'll feel better after." said a soothing voice. _

_Louise finally looked up and saw Siesta there, "Why are you being so nice to me? I've treated you so badly." asked Louise. _

_Siesta shrugged, "You treated me just like everyone else does, I'm not bothered. I just can't stand to see anyone in pain. When you're ready, if you want to talk about it, I'll listen." _

_Louise shook her head, "No, I shouldn't, I don't have the right. My problems would seem so stupid next to your's I won't trouble-" _

_Siesta silenced her with a finger against her lips. "My father once told me that you can't put people's problems on a scale to see who's weigh more. Because even though our problems are all different, they weigh on us equally."_

_Louise was amazed as she and Siesta got into conversation. The maid wasn't at all what she expected a commoner to be. She was intellectually deep, well read, sincere and compassionate. It seemed an affront to the world that someone like this kind hearted girl was doomed to a meager existence of mopping floors, doing laundry, and washing chamber pots. Siesta in turn found Louise to be a brilliant and very sweet girl who wanted nothing more than to be accepted and to fit in just like anyone else their age would desire._

_Louise brought Siesta up to her room where the two sat down to talk more. "Romance novels are my guilty pleasure. It takes a while to save up enough to buy books though." said Siesta. _

_Louise laughed at the idea, "I've read a couple, but I found them annoying. The characters you root for either don't end up together, or only end up together at the very last page. It was so frustrating!" _

_Siesta laughed in response, "That's true, but that's what's fun about it! You sit back and yell at the male leads 'it's not like she likes you or anything you idiot!' the ending of a story shouldn't ever be more important than the journey." _

_Louise contemplated that, "You may have a point. I might give them another try with that in mind."_

"_So are you feeling better yet my lady?" the maid asked with a kind smile. _

_Louise shook her head, "I won't be happy until you start calling me Louise." _

_Siesta bowed her head in deference, "You're too kind, but it's too improper to be so familiar with nobility my lady." _

_Louise stood up and went over to Siesta where she grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently, "You're more noble than I could ever be Siesta! I'm the one who should be showing deference to _you!_" _

_Siesta was shocked, her eyes widened at the implications of such a thing, "You're the daughter of a Duke! I come from a poor family of farmers! You mustn't say such things!" _

_Louise fell to a knee in front of Siesta, "I don't care about that! From now on, as far as I'm concerned, you're my equal! Even in terms of magic you're my equal! From now on, you're my friend! My best friend! _Forever and always!"

_Siesta gasped, "You want me to be your friend?! But my lady, I'm just a maid, you're a noble! What would people say?" _

_Louise shook her head, "I don't give a damn because they already say whatever they want! You're a better person than anyone else here! You're the only one who's ever cared about how I feel or bothered to listen to my stupid problems. Please be my friend!" _

_Siesta took one look into Louise's eyes and knew she was sincere, Louise also managed, in Siesta's humble opinion, the world's most potent puppy eyes. _

"_I will. I promise. We'll be best friends. Louise." answered Siesta with finality in her voice. _

"_Forever and always?" asked Louise while holding out her hand for her new friend. _

_Siesta smiled and took her hand, "Forever and always!"_

_Siesta was the first to admit that she started her friendship with Louise out of pity for her. She was so lonely and the maid felt it was wrong for anyone to have nobody to talk to. But as time went on, she felt her friendship with Louise turned into something genuine on her part. Louise had gone through so many tribulations in that first year but through it all, Siesta was always there to hold her and tell her things would be alright. In turn, Louise was always there to cheer Siesta up after a particularly hard day of work with her honest and bubbly personality, it was a side of Louise that only Siesta ever got to see. In front of the world she maintained her noble dignity, but when it was just the two of them, all pretenses were gone. _

_They'd sit down to tea, and Louise would attentively listen as Siesta vented her frustrations. The two would visit the town and shop together even though Siesta could barely afford to buy from the most basic vendors and Louise had the means to visit the highest of the high end she never seemed even remotely interested in doing so when she was with Siesta. Not only did Louise buy clothes from the simple street vendors, she'd actually wear them out with her friend. She never flaunted her money to the maid. Though she was always eager to buy her little gifts, she never over did it. Louise was always considerate of the maid's ability to reciprocate when selecting gifts, she knew Siesta was someone who could never take without giving._

_Over time, Siesta introduced her friend to the rest of the staff, and though they were wary of her noble status they eventually relaxed enough around her that they could be themselves and Louise started to find a measure of the acceptance she craved so much in her life, especially from the head chef Marteau. He hated the nobility with a burning passion for how they would repress the commoners. It took him a long time to warm up to Louise. It wasn't until he got to know her, and actually see what she was like with his own eyes that he gave her a chance. He'd see her beside Siesta, helping her put laundry out to dry so she could finish faster and give them more time to sit and read together. Whenever Marteau saw Louise on her own, she always had her nose in a book while making notes, he saw that she studied hard and didn't take her education for granted like most of the nobles who'd get by on only their magical prowess._

_When Louise needed a place to practice out of sight of her classmates, Siesta ran it by the staff and they all agreed to pitch in and make a little bit of space behind the staff quarters for her, it was out of sight from the students and would suit her needs perfectly. Marteau was especially eager to help Louise and Siesta was shocked by the sudden total reversal in his attitude towards her. Due to the explosive nature of her spells, she'd run through objects to practice on like there was no tomorrow. So Marteau started setting aside empty bottles from each meal for her to use, some days when he could, he'd even sit and watch, and then stack up new ones for her. Marteau was a married man, he had children of his own who were younger than Louise, but he started treating her like he would if she were one of his own._

_Louise used to be a picky eater, spoiled from her home life. Marteau was always experimenting with new meals and he'd always seek Louise's opinion on his preparations, from him she learned all about food, expanded her palette and refined her tastes. After the tragedy that was Louise's first date she took all her meals with the staff to avoid her classmates as much as possible. Nobody there judged her, nobody there even commented on it, they simply accepted it and treated her as they would anyone else. _

_But Marteau… he was the exception, he was livid to the point where he was plotting out a revolution to avenge what the snotty nobles did to his Louise. Siesta remembered it well, the big man threw the heaviest pot he had across the kitchen at the wall shared with the dining hall, the sound it made caused everyone's ears to ring and the students at dinner all turned their heads to wall wondering what happened. Fortunately for them the stone walls kept their young ears from experiencing the profanity he was hurling towards them. _

"_First I'm going to take that Guiche boy outside and string him up by his balls! Then I'm going take my set of butchers knives and visit one room each night! I'm going to carve them up and serve them to their classmates! And watch with __**pride**_ _as they eat it all up! Nobody will ever be able to sleep in this place ever again! I'll line all the outer walls with their bones! Before I'm done, the entire world will speak of this place with terror! Parents will threaten to send their children here if they misbehave! And the children will wet themselves at the thought of being sent to Marteau's Towers of Horror! I'll sell my soul to the Devil! And he'll supply me a few demons to replace the Professors! __**How dare that son of a bitch hurt my little girl!**_"

_It took the entire staff, and Louise herself to calm his fury. Louise grabbed onto him and hugged him tightly, she pleaded with him, "Marteau, please, don't do anything against them. Please. If I were to lose you, or anyone here, what would I do then? I need you…" she said to him, her words combined with her tearful puppy eyes was enough to bring him back to reality, he held her close in response as the adrenaline left his system. "I'm sorry Louise. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just feel so helpless. All we peasants can do is serve the whims of the nobility, and when they do things like this to us, we just have to take it. I'm sick of just taking it. There has to be a line, and I draw that line at someone hurting someone I care about. You, Siesta, and all of you..." he said while looking around at the staff, mostly all very young people, "You're all like my family, my kids, and I'll be damned if i'm going to let anything like this go unpunished. But I won't do anything that could make me leave you."_

_Louise and Siesta got closer than ever because of those days. The students took to calling her a commoner, Louise should have found it more insulting than she did, but because of her magic she was accepting that it could potentially be her fate. Siesta was shocked and scolded her for that line of thinking. _

"_Your father is a Duke! It's unthinkable that you could lose your noble status for anything! You shouldn't think like that Louise, what would you do?" _

_Louise smiled sweetly at her, "I don't know Siesta. But as long as I'm with you, then I can do anything." _

_Siesta narrowed her eyes, "Louise, do you honestly believe you could ever be content as a maid? I'm not even content, I just do it because I have to." _

_Louise shook her head, "It doesn't matter what I do. As long as I have your friendship, I could be content at anything."_

* * *

There was a loud knock at the door, Count Mott picked his head up and glared at it angrily, "What is it?! I told you all I was not to be disturbed for anything!"

The man at the other side of the door yelled through it, "My apologies Count. But there are some people at the gate whom we can't turn away without your word."

Mott stood up furiously and started to dress himself, he looked at Siesta and pointed between her legs, "Clean that up, you've stained my couch." Siesta didn't move, she just lay where she was and sobbed, she didn't care about anything anymore, but her thoughts of Louise inspired her. She wondered what her friend would do in her place now. She couldn't muster up the petulant anger her friend could, but she still gave it a good try; "You broke it, you clean up after it!" she yelled as she grabbed her clothes and ran for the other door.

Mott sighed, "I'll have to deal with that later it seems…"

Fully dressed, Mott opened the door to see one of his guard shaking nervously.

"Count Mott, please forgive me. But, at the gate, there's three people…"

Mott glared at him with irritation. "Spit it out man! Who's there at this hour?!"

The guard stood at attention and forced himself calm. "The lady introduced herself as Miss Longueville, with her are two students, Louise Valliere, third daughter of Duke Valliere, and Guiche de Gramont, son of General Gramont."

Mott grinned, "I see. Show them in. This could be very interesting."

Louise, Matilda, and Guiche were brought into a living room where the Count awaited them with a stern expression. He was wearing his very finest red suit with gold embroidery, a matching ruff around his neck completed the image of high class nobility in contrast to the two teenager's school uniforms and cloaks, though Guiche stood out with his frilly white shirt showing off his upper chest with some of his recent and still fresh burn scars. A custom cloak to finish the look.

Mott especially noted the sword on Louise's back, it was as long as she was tall, how she could wield it and why a mage would need such a thing, he had no idea. The three politely introduced themselves before Mott invited them to be seated on a couch across from him. Louise prefered to remain standing and stated that her sword would be too tedious to pull off to allow her to sit.

"What need would a mage have for such a ghastly thing?" asked Mott about the sword.

Just as Louise was about to respond Derflinger popped himself slightly out of the scabbard to address the question, "Hey buddy, we didn't comment on your clown suit yet, so it's way too early to go calling me ghastly!"

The Count widened his eyes, "Your sword just insulted me Miss Valliere…" Louise gave a gentle shrug of her shoulders to him, "I find the fact that I have to breath the same air as you insulting. So all in all, we're now on even ground."

Mott was fuming in his seat, though he tried his hardest to maintain his dignified body language his face said it all, it was turning the same color as his suit. Matilda swore to herself that at any moment smoke would be billowing forth from his ears.

"I don't care who's daughter you are. You don't come into my home and start throwing insults Miss Valliere. I demand an apology. Or I shall have to seek satisfaction for the insults."

Guich started standing up but Matilda put a hand on his shoulder to keep him seated, he nodded to the bespectacled woman who then turned her attention back to the Count.

"Count Mott, it's interesting that you mention a need for satisfaction because that's exactly what's brought us before you this evening." the Count turned his attention to Matilda and gave her a questioning look.

"I'm not sure I take your meaning Miss Longueville." he stated.

"Then I shall have to clarify. As the Headmaster's secretary, I'm sure you can imagine I have access to all the paperwork in the academy. That would include transfer of employment forms waiting to be sent to the Ministry of Labor. It would also include financial statements and tax receipts."

Mott shrugged, "So what of it?" he asked.

Matilda grunted in irritation, "I'm not sure if you're playing innocent, or if you're really that dense, so I'll spell it out for you. I have the entire paper trail for all the girls you've been smuggling around."

Mott widened his eyes at her, "Are you people serious? You come into my home and start throwing insults at me, and now you're trying to accuse me of a crime? I demand you leave my house at once and do not return!" he said as he stood up.

Louise took a step forward to interject but Matilda stood up and put her hand on Louise's shoulder to stop her.

"Very well Count. I'll just have to send my findings to the palace then and see what they make of it."

Mott went for his wand and held it at the ready, Guiche in turn drew his and Louise put a hand on Derflinger's handle. Matilda held up her hands with a sly grin on her face.

"Now you think you can go over my head with these accusations? The arrogance!"

Matilda chuckled lightly. "Count Mott, surely we're both reasonable adults. Let's try and reason together. I didn't bring this to you with the intention of selling you out, but rather, to negotiate for our silence."

Mott laughed at her, "Blackmail? You're trying to blackmail me?"

Matilda shrugged, "That's such an ugly term. But accurate."

The Count put away his wand and seated himself once again, he then invited his guests to do the same. "I underestimated you Miss Longueville. Your cunning is impressive. Very well then. What do you want?"

Matilda nodded at him, "You give me too much credit Count Mott. It was actually your most recent acquisition that did you in. You see, she's the best friend of Miss Valliere here. Naturally she's beside herself at the loss of her dearest friend and would like her returned. That's the price of her silence. The price of mine would be ten thousand. And for Mr. Gramont?" she said as she looked to Guiche and gestured for him to speak up.

"The Count took something that rightfully belongs to the Gramont Family. A wand said to have belonged to one of the Founder's disciples. It has been in our family for ten generations, and I'd like to return it my house."

Mott looked at each of the three gathered before him. "And if I refuse?"

Matilda smiled at him, "I honestly hope you do, because then we would simply take the things we asked for. Regardless of of anything, we aren't leaving here without Siesta."

Mott stood up politely and nodded to the group. "Very well. I'll make arrangements. Please make yourselves comfortable and enjoy our hospitality."

Mott walked to the door and instructed the butler the serve refreshments for their guests while he attended to business.

Louise clenched her fists whispered to her companions discreetly, "I have a bad feeling about this." she said nervously.

Guiche nodded to her, "You believe he's being dishonest?"

Louise nodded.

"I agree. Both of you be on your guard." added Matilda.

Louise started drawing Derflinger, "What's up Louise?" asked the sword.

"That bad feeling I have. It's getting a lot stronger."

Matilda looked at Louise and then got off the couch and kneeled down to touch the floor, with her eyes closed she felt the slightest vibrations of dozens of people entering the home. "He's summoned his guard. Get behind me both of you!" she said as she pulled her wand out of her sleeve and touched the ground with it to conjure her Rapier.

Guiche stood up and waved a petal off his rose and transmuted it into his brass claymore while Louise eventually managed to get the long sword out of his scabbard.

"I told you you need to practice drawing me Pinkie! You never listen when I tell you important things!"

Louise shook her head and yelled petulantly at the sword, "Shut up Derf! This isn't the time! And stop calling me pinkie!"

Matilda sighed, "You two can get a room later! Focus!"

Guiche chuckled and then saw her Rapier, did a double take on it in shock. "Is that… is that… adamantium?!"

Matilda nodded, "Yes. Now I hope you can actually swing that useless brass thing."

Guiche nodded while he held his wand between three fingers and closed his eyes to start drawing his power inward while performing a dancing twirl, "I, Guiche de Gramont, humbly ask of the most beautiful, most bountiful Mother Earth, lend me your strength in my hour of need."

Matilda and Louise sweat dropped at Guiche, "Really Guiche?" said Louise.

"Must you be so theatrical?" added Matilda.

A dozen of Mott's guards came pouring into the room from all three doors and quickly surrounded the three with their pikes at the ready. Louise assumed the ready stance she was taught automatically while Matilda powered her wand. Count Mott came into the room behind his guards with a fearful Siesta and threw her to Louise.

"All this over a little maid. Now you can all die together. Kill them and then leave them on the road, make it look like they were attacked by bandits."

Louise tightened her grip on Derflinger when she saw the state of undress Siesta was still in, the look on her face and the blood stains on her legs.

One of the guard rushed towards Louise once the order was give, his pike aimed to impale her in the heart, Louise flourished her sword and used the momentum it generated to deflect the pike, then redirected that moment to spin herself and the blade to the guard's head and decapitated him, Siesta's eye's widened as Louise continued the vicious attack sequence knocking all the pikes that came at her away from her and then followed through in another attack that could have killed three more men had they not started backing away in fear at the sight of her. Louise finished the move in such a way that she ended up looking at Siesta again and the maid understood what made them so fearful of a girl half their size, her eyes were completely vacant, her pupils had vanished leaving nothing but her pink irises.

The rest of the guards were stunned at how quickly and easily this tiny little girl had killed one of their comrades and looked to each other wondering what to do. The momentary distraction was all Matilda needed to go to work, she thrusted her Rapier into the throat of the first guard she could reach and then slashed off the fingers of another guard gripping his pike defensively who then dropped his weapon and fell to the ground in horror. A third guard charged Matilda with his pike aimed at her stomach, in the tight space without much room to maneuver a polearm or to evade the attack Matilda sidestepped the attack and then she stepped into the guard and used her adamantium wand to gouge his eye out. The room was in a panic, the guards were falling over each other to either attack or back away and it was complete chaos.

Guiche used the opening to begin summoning his golems, with a wave of his wand six petals were deployed and transmuted to form his brass valkyries.

Matilda glared at him incredulously, "Don't you think this tiny room is crowded enough already?!" she scolded.

The guards started shoving Count Mott out of the room as they hurried to get out into the larger hall where they had room to fight properly since this was no longer a simple execution but a life or death struggle.

"Well it's working!" he shouted back and then pointed his wand to the door where the guards were retreating, ordering his golems to attack.

"You have a point…" she answered back and then touched her wand to the ground under her where she conjured two of her Adamantium Golems and sent them out into the fray.

"Hold them here!" demanded Mott while he started fleeing up the stairs. The golems attacked and though the brass valkyries were no match for the trained guards and were easily being picked off, the Adamantium Knights were a force to be reckoned with. The steel pikes couldn't even scratch their armor.

Matilda looked around at her two charges and saw Louise's eyes fell upon the man she'd decapitated, Louise was useless now in her state of shock.

The woman then pointed her wand at Guiche. "You stay with them!" she demanded in a clear tone that implied harsh consequences should he disobey.

Guiche nodded and went over to Louise and Siesta while Matilda ran out into the hall to finish off the guards. Guiche knelt down by Siesta and tried to take the clothes she had in her hands but Siesta immediately slapped him, Guiche inhaled sharply as the stinging pain washed over his face, "Thank you my Lady. Indeed I deserved that very much. But for now we need to get you dressed and relocate our collective asses before the guards manage to summon reinforcements."

Guiche forcefully snatched her dress from her hands and went around her and started putting it on her. "If you feel the need to take further vengeance upon me, you're welcome to do so once we've moved to safety."

Siesta looked at Louise who was staring into the eyes of the severed head, it looked so terrified at her. Louise started to tear up. "I killed him… god forgive me, I killed him."

Deflinger spoke up from Louise's hand. "Louise.I know it feels pretty rotten to take a life. Believe me, I know. When I was created, my partner was the nicest lady in the world. She didn't want to hurt anyone, and neither did I. But that's what I was made for. After that first kill, I felt so rotten, and so did Sasha."

Louise turned her attention to Derflinger and tearfully listened to his story. "But then I realized, how would I have felt if it'd been Sasha who died? I'd have been devastated. Then she also realized, that if she didn't take that life, that life would have taken her's, and everyone she was protecting. My point is Louise, you did what had to be done, there was no other way. I'm not just your sword, I'm also your shield. A sword kills, but a shield protects. I can't be either of those things without you."

Louise sat up and turned to look at Siesta and Guiche. Siesta mustered a smile and nodded at Louise. "He's right Louise. You saved me."

Louise's frown turned into a small smile as she turned her gaze to Siesta. "I also broke my promise to you and did something stupid again, didn't I?"

Siesta chuckled very softly at her friend, "I know. But I forgive you. This time."

Louise used Derflinger to help herself stand. "I'm going to help Matilda. Get Siesta out of here Guiche."

Guiche was about to protest but Louise picked up her sword and started running out of the room to the hall. "Don't bother. Once she's made up her mind, it's really hard to get her to change it." said Siesta as Guiche helped her up.

"Indeed I've noticed that mi'lady." the two of them exited through the other door to find another way out of the mansion.

"Louise! I told Guiche to get you out here!"

Louise shook her head as she rushed to engage one of the guards with the only Shii-cho attack sequence she knew, "No, you told him to stay with me. I told him to get Siesta out of here."

Louise's attack was simple and elementary, but it was highly effective as the pikemen had no answer to this style of combat except to try and block her and get away from her, only to turn around and find himself face to face with the mighty adamantium knight who proceeded to cleave him in half.

"You barely know how to fight Louise! You're useless here, go with them!" yelled Matilda in anger as she ran her Rapier through the throat of another guard.

"I'm not useless! I don't know why, but I feel like I have to be here beside you in this fight. We have to find the proof of what he's been doing here!" the last of Guiche's Valkyries crumbled as it was impaled by one of the guards who then went after Louise. "Behind you Louise!" yelled Derflinger.

Louise reacted on instinct and turned around with her hand open, she imagined all her fear flowing into the palm of her hand and pushed it away at the guard, reality around her hand seemed to distort as a wave of something moved towards the young man at high speed and upon impact he was sent flying, the sound of every bone in his body being broken by the Force echoed about for all to hear even over the sound of metal clashing. After Matilda saw what she did, Louise looked at her and the woman gave her slight shrug, "Alright, you can stay."

"_Now you understand. Use your feelings. Let the Force flow through you."_

Louise grinned. "Calista? I do understand now... It makes perfect sense!"

Louise held out her hand to the last three guards engaged with Matilda and the two Adamantium Knights.

"Hey Matilda, you might wanna get back now!" yelled Derflinger.

"Wha- oh shit!" she yelped as she turned away from the guard and started running to get behind Louise.

The Guard stopped his pike mid swing with a bewildered expression on his face, "What the f-"

Louise let her mind take her back to when she first saw Siesta and realised what had been done to her, she imagined all the others who met the same fate but had no rescue. The injustice fueled her hatred for these men who were complicit in these crimes and indeed probably even partook in them. She felt the Force flowing through her, she let her hatred flow with it and roared loudly as she channeled that power, the men shrank away from her in fear as the little girl's presence suddenly seemed to tower over them even Matilda felt fear as the aura of the Dark Side permeated the space around them. And then it happened, there was a spark between her fingers, and then another, and another as she struggled to eject the power from her body, her intention was to hold back and not kill these men, but she quickly learned that this power fizzled out if she gave any half measures. The power screamed back at her to use it with all its might and her roar turned into a scream as the Lightning flowed from her hand at the men sending them limply to the ground where the were writing and convulsion in agony.

Louise felt their pain, she felt their fear, and to her own horror, she liked it. They deserved to feel fear, they were only here to impose that same fear and helplessness on the slaves Count Mott was using. It was right that they should experience it as well.

"Louise! Stop it! They're dead!" Matilda shook her shoulder violently to snap Louise out of her trance.

Louise looked at the men and then at her hand. "What am I becoming?" asked Louise in a small voice.

Matilda sighed at her. "No one your age should ever have to experience anything like this Louise. Once you've had a taste of it, there's no going back."

Louise closed her fist and squeezed it tightly. "Hey Louise, remember what I told you be-"

Matilda yelled to cut off the sword, "Shut up sword! I'm talking now!"

Derf made a gulping noise, "Yes ma'am!" he said.

"Look at me Louise." Matilda cupped her chin in her fingers and turned her head to face her.

"You've lived your whole life being powerless. I get that. Now you have power. The question is what are you going to do with it?"

Louise blinked at Matilda, "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

Matilda smiled at her, "It's going to be alright. The answers will come to you in time. Right now, just keep your mind on the here and now. Do what you think is the right thing at this exact moment. The bigger questions can wait until the proper time."

Louise nodded. "You're right. For now, the best thing we can do is make sure nobody else ever has to go through what Siesta went through."

Matilda nodded back at her, "That's right. Now let's get it done."

* * *

"Why are you helping me? After everything that's happened, after everything you did to Louise and I, why would you-"

Guiche cut her off, "I can't answer your question my lady. My word has no weight with either you or Louise. So no matter what I say, you will not believe me. And quite rightly so I might add. For now, I only ask that you accept my aid and humbly request you ask me again if such a time should arise when my word may carry some value to you."

Siesta was being pulled along by the hand behind Guiche as the two roamed the mansion looking for another exit. Suddenly two guards appeared behind them and yelled for them to halt. "Let us make haste!" declared Guiche as he started running and pulling the maid behind him.

They came to a door which seemed to lead to to a room in the rear of the mansion, but when they entered they only found another corridor, Guiche decided to take his chances and entered shutting the door behind him he slipped his claymore between the door's handles to jam them shut and pulled the maid with him down the hall to another set of doors, he kicked them open to reveal a very large room filled with magical treasures.

"This must be the Count's celebrated collection of magical artifacts…" observed Guiche.

"Quite correct young Mr. Gramont. I'll be happy to add that rose of your's to my collection, self-regenerating transmutation wands are rare." declared Count Mott from the second story of the room as he stepped down the stairs.

"If I must die, so be it. But you're coming with me! For I shall not permit this young lady to suffer you to live!" yelled Guiche as he waved his wand and dropped three rose petals, two became Valkyries and one became another sword for him to use.

"Pfft, you're not as soft and flowery as your persona suggests. I've never known a Gramont to be so courageous. I expected you to be a coward like your father." said the Count with a chuckle.

"I can assure you Count, this rose has thorns! For insulting my father, you will now experience them!" declared Guiche in a loud angry voice.

Count Mott drew his wand and directed it at two large vases at the base of the steps, the vessels tipped over and water pooled around them and began to coalesce into two humanoid water elementals. "My code name is Mott the Surge. I'm a Water Mage, and you are a novice Earth Mage. But even at your level, you must know that the Earth only gives way to water."

Guiche smiled happily as his statement made him think of his beloved Montmorency. "That statement is more true than you could ever hope to realize Count. But I'm still going to defeat you."

Guiche commanded his Golems to charge the Elementals, Mott commanded his Elementals forward. As the four clashed, the Elementals came apart and wrapped around the Golems, the water started spinning around them, rusting and eroding the brass Golems into nothingness. Guiche had to think fast, he directed his wand at the ground under the elementals and softened the stone, crumbling it into sand, the sand absorbed the elementals while the Count struggled to give them back their form Guiche hardened the surface trapping the water beneath them.

"That was, very creative. I'm honestly impressed!"

Guiche smiled and then lifted his claymore and charged at Mott, "Try having an angry water mage for a girlfriend, there's no better way to learn how to stay alive than **that**!"

Guiche came close and then the Count pulled out another wand, a metallic wand with a black tip. Guiche stopped when he recognized it.

"The wand of Andvari? What do you honestly hope to achieve without any water around to manipulate?"

Mott smiled at him and moved his thumb up the wand, from the end a yellow beam of light extended.

"Unlike the Gramont Family, I tried to use this, and I discovered, it isn't a wand at all!"

Guiche widened his eyes, as did Siesta. "Guiche run! That's just like Calista's!" yelled Siesta.

Mott raised the weapon and rushed Guiche, the young man could only fall backwards and roll down the stairs, thanks to his power enhancing his body it was only painful and uncomfortable but not life threatening. Guiche's problems started to multiply as the water elementals started to erode their way through the stone floor where he trapped them.

Siesta yelled in terror, "Guiche! We have to escape! Run away!"

Guiche turned to Siesta and smiled at her, "There's nowhere to go my Lady. The guards are behind us, and Count Mott, much to his misfortune, is in front of us. Our way is clear." he said to her in the sweetest voice he could muster.

Guiche brandished his wand and started pelting him with Rose petals, Mott started laughing at him. "What are you trying to do boy? Make me pretty?"

Guiche shook his head with a grin. "You underestimate me Count… you correctly identified the function of my wand but forgot what that says about me. One of my strengths happens to be transmutation. And that sword you're using, it's like fire. And what can Fire and Earth combine to accomplish?"

Guiche flourished his wand with all his practiced theatrics and pointed it at Mott, the rose petals started flowing around him and then he started chanting his spell, "Transmutate: **Oil**."

Mott widened his eyes as he was drenched in oil which ignited as it came in contact with the Lightsaber setting him ablaze, he dropped the weapon and fell to the ground where he started rolling around, but the flames persisted as he only spread the fuel around, and so too did the flames spread. The elementals burst out of the floor but quickly fell apart as their summoner's wand burned away.

Guiche then used his wand to levitate the Lightsaber out of Mott's hand and brought it close to him, he wasn't surprised to find the flames had no effect on the device as it was still active. With one finger he quickly pressed the button on it and deactivated the blade as he'd seen the Count do.

The flames spread to the carpets and quickly started growing, the room was filling with smoke as Guiche took off his cloak and wrapped the Lightsaber in it, when he reached Sieta he offered her his hand and smiled sincerely.

"I have avenged your honor my lady. Shall we make our escape now?"

Siesta blinked and accepted his hand. Guiche lead her around the flames to the back wall, "If there's no exit, I shall simply have to make one." he pointed his wand to the wall before him and chanted a spell to dissolve the wall into sand and the two stepped outside the mansion as the flames continued to spread.

* * *

It was an hour's ride back to the Academy. An hour of silent contemplation of the things that had been done, the lives ended, and the work that had yet to be done. For Louise, the ride was spent with Siesta in front of her, the two silently held each other the entire way, each grateful to be with the other again. Back at the Academy after they'd returned the horses, Matilda told the youngsters that the rest would be up to her.

She needed to go through everything they'd recovered and figure out how best to use it. For if she handed the evidence to the wrong people, they could simply sweep it under the rug and that would have been the end of it. If Mott was willing to kill the three of them to keep his secret, she didn't want to even think about what the more powerful clients of his would do to protect themselves.

"Miss Matilda, were you really just going to blackmail him and then leave it at that if he'd agreed?" asked Louise.

Matilda laughed at her, "No way. I just hoped he would accept so we wouldn't have had to have the big fight we did. It would have been so much easier if he'd just brought us Siesta and think he was safe while I stabbed him in the heart."

Louise nodded, "I see. Then I'll trust you to do what you think is best with the evidence we gathered."

* * *

That evening, Guiche lay awake in his bed staring at the Lightsaber in his hand, "The wand of Andvari…" he repeated. In his mind, he was contemplating the implications of that. Was one of the Founder's disciples like Calista? If not, how did he get the weapon? He set it aside and clapped his hands to turn out the lights, these questions would have to wait.

As he tried to sleep, his mind only fell into further turmoil as he started recalling the day's events. The conversation with Katie that lead to him offering Louise his help, meeting Matilda de Saxe-Gotha, all the possible explanations for why someone like her might be working as a secretary, even if she'd lost her status as a noble with the fall of Saxe-Gotha. Then inevitably to his duel with Count Mott. It was the first life he'd taken but it didn't bother him as much as he felt it should have. He remembered what a wreck Louise was after killing that guard and couldn't help but wonder if she'd have regretted killing him the same way if she had. But she shook that thought out of his head, he still had no right to allow himself to even think about her. He decided that he did what had to be done, just like the sword said.

He'd wronged Siesta in many ways, helped bully her and Louise, but avenging her honor, that made him feel proud of himself. He couldn't think of a better reason to kill than to protect another person, no matter who they were, from such a violation. Finally, Louise came back into his mind just before he'd fallen asleep, and against his the small pink haired girl dominated his dreams.

* * *

Louise brought Siesta up to her room for the night. Calista decided to go spend the night with Matilda since she felt the two would appreciate privacy for the discussion they would have to have.

Though Calista had many close calls in her life, she'd never been violated the way the maid had been. But her experience gave her empathy for what she must have been feeling. Louise got Siesta out of the spoiled uniform and helped her clean herself up they best they could with the limited washing facilities Louise's room had.

"A shatterpoint." said Calista as she sat on her knees upon stone floor in meditation. Matilda was meanwhile seated at the table sorting through all the paperwork and looked over at her guest with curiosity.

"A what now?"

Calista smiled and gave a small laugh through her nose as she exhaled. "A shatterpoint." she repeated.

"I got that, but, what's a shatterpoint?" asked the bespectacled woman.

"To understand that, first you must understand the Force. An energy field created by all living things... and thus it also binds all things together. The smallest push, the slightest touch, sends ripples through everything."

Matilda nodded, "Like throwing a pebble into a pond?"

Calista gave a short nod, "Exactly."

Earlier, Louise had to swallow her pride to ask Kirche for some spare clothes for Siesta. The fiery buxom girl's first instinct was to gloat over the fact that Louise had come to her for help, but she quickly wiped the smile off her face. She'd heard the rumors that Siesta had been sent to Count Mott and Kirche knew what must have happened and the reason why Louise would ask her for help now. Only her clothes would probably fit the more fully figured maid, she decided this wasn't the time to make fun and gave Louise a small nod, she picked out a set of her least revealing nightwear and casuals to give to Louise's best friend.

"_When you understand that, you understand that any action, no matter how small, has consequences that reach farther than you can ever know, or ever see."_

Kirche was confused, a year ago she would have jumped at the chance to rub Louise's face in the misery she was in, but instead, and not for the first time, Kirche decided to take the second option and help the Valliere girl out. Kirche sat at her dresser and opened a bottle of some of the elixir Montmorency made for her, she took a very small sip since she didn't know how much longer she could make the supply hold out. She turned to her mirror and pulled up the hair covering half her face and gazed deeply at herself in the mirror amused at how the candle light only lit the half of her face she normally kept visible. There was then a knock at her window, she quickly adjusted her hair back to its normal appearance and rushed over, picking up her wand along the way, she opened the window and started scolding her latest lover for disturbing her at this hour.

"_Every action has a reaction. Everything in the world, is just a fractured, broken, chaotic mass of people, places, things, and feelings. It is complete and total chaos. You mentioned throwing a pebble into a pond. Imagine if it were raining? Imagine the raindrops represented everyone's free will. That's the kind of chaos I'm talking about. Every rain drop sets more ripples off, and those ripples clash with other ripples."_

The boy was confused, she told him to come to her at this time, but instead she started casting fire spells at him to chase him away. Kirche sighed as she took in a deep breath of the night air, it was soothing to her troubled mind. She looked down to see her friend Tabitha looking out her window up at Kirche. They two said nothing to each other, they simply gazed into each other's eyes, Kirche shook her head, and then Tabitha nodded. To anyone else, nothing much passed between them, but for the two impossible friends, volumes were spoken. Tabitha knew Kirche wasn't in a good space and wanted to know if she would be alright, Kirche let her know that she could use a friend right now. It was a moment of weakness that Kirche would only ever show to Tabitha.

"_But with the right actions, the universe and its masses may be moved. If you know what you're doing, you can cause ripples to affect anything you want, even set off a chain reaction which could bring order to the chaos."_

When the small blue haired girl came up to Kirche's room, the two sat at the table, and Kirche started talking, she gave a long winded speech about everything and about nothing. To anyone but Tabitha, it was a indecipherable jumble of random rants about completely unrelated topics. But to the petite girl, it was a reflection of Kirche's mind and the confusion it needed to sort through. She knew that if she listened carefully, she could catch enough to put the truth together.

Tabitha was the calm at the center of an unrelenting storm that was Kirche's life, a rock she could lean on when she needed to, though Kirche never understood why she would want to spend so much time with her. Tabitha seemed to value peace and solitude to read her books. Kirche could offer neither, and she decided, that after more than a year of their silent friendship, she'd finally ask that question.

"Tabitha. Why do you spend so much time with me?"

Tabitha responded with only single stoic word, "Friendship."

Kirche shook her head, "But why are you my friend? I feel like all I do is take from you. What do I offer you that keeps you around?"

Tabitha was unmoving except for her mouth as she replied, "You make me feel happy." she answered as stoic as ever.

To anyone but Kirche, it could have seemed like a deadpan dismissal, but Kirche knew better.

"Thank you Tabitha." she replied with a bright smile.

"About your problem." started Tabitha which got Kiche's undivided attention, the small girl very, very, seldom ever said so many words at once.

"You're more mature now." she stated with finality.

It would be her last word on the subject and let Kirche knew she had to accept it as the truth written in stone.

"You may be right." was all Kirche could answer in a contemplative tone as she gazed into the flame of the lamp as if it held the answers to all of life's greatest mysteries while Tabitha did the same with her book. The two sat in companionable silence for the rest of that night. If Louise hadn't have come to her that night, she might just be having meaningless sex instead of spending this quality time with her dear friend. Somehow, this felt better than the alternative.

"_And if you persist, a critical mass may be reached. And a single being, no bigger or more significant than a single drop of water in the ocean... can change the entire universe. For better... or for worse."_

Louise and Siesta meanwhile were laying together in bed, cuddled up with one another, Louise was holding up a book for them while they read, and Siesta would flip the pages in a simple display of teamwork. They didn't need to discuss anything that had happened, each was content to be with the other and needed nothing else for the time being.

"_Calista… sometimes, you really scare me."_

"_Good."_


	9. Corruption

**Chapter Seven - Corruption**

Louise passed by a large group of second year students, they were all busy training their familiars for the upcoming exhibition. All except for Guiche, he had his big mole on his lap and was petting it while talking to that first year, Katie. Louise sighed and guessed that he'd have to change one small step at a time if he ever would. Louise then looked over at Kirche who was busy playing with her giant red fire salamander of a familiar and noticed that her heart didn't seem to be into it. That fiery spirit of her's which compelled her to do anything and everything with passion was just absent from her. Louise considered going up to her and asking her if she was alright when she noticed Tabitha sitting near her reading, she knew that if Kirche needed anything, Tabitha was the one she'd go to and left it alone.

Louise arrived at the clearing in the forest where she and Calista trained and found that she was the first to arrive for once.

"This is strange. Calista's never late." observed Louise.

Derflinger popped out of his scabbard, "Yeah, that is weird. Oh well, you wanna tell jokes while we wait?"

Louise chuckled, "You have any good ones?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got one. What's the difference between snowmen and snowwomen?" asked the sword.

"What?" asked Louise.

"Snowballs" stated Derflinger.

Louise shook her head and then stuffed Derf back in his scabbard, but she still snickered at the joke.

"I can hear you laughing Louise! Don't be a prude!" came Derflinger's muffled voice from inside the scabbard.

"My apologies for my tardiness. Matilda kept me up. Apparently, it's been ages since she's been able to chat with someone her own age and we both missed breakfast."

Louise chuckled at that, "So the mighty Sith has a friend to talk about boys with!"

Calista shook her head, "Don't go there with Matilda. She hates being single. I tried to explain to her that it's perfectly natural for women our age to be unmarried and focus on other aspects of our lives, but, that seems to be unheard of in this backwards culture."

"So what's today's lesson?" asked Louise as she took a seat on the grass.

Calista smiled proudly. "Not bored anymore?"

Louise looked at her hands. "A lot happened last night that I don't want to really think about."

"You were in a situation that compelled you to take lives. Don't be ashamed."

"Matilda told you everything huh?"

"No. I was with you the whole time."

Louise widened her eyes, "So it _was _your voice I heard last night!"

"Indeed. If you had died, you would have taken me with you, and your friends would have perished as well. You did well. And you've proven yourself worthy of my teachings. You're fully capable of being Sith."

Louise looked at the ground solemnly. "Thank you."

"Don't be timid Louise. Don't feel sorry for the people who dare to get between you and your goals. Don't be humble either. Those are traits befitting of slaves, not Sith. The Force has granted you power, and a great destiny. Look around you. You've gathered unto yourself a teacher, and followers. Like Matilda, and Guiche, more will come, and in time they will look to you to lead them."

"I'm no leader Calista. I'm no warrior. I don't even know what I'm doing here anymore! I'm just making you waste your time with me!"

"Not all Sith are Warriors Louise. Some are politicians, architects, or scientists. Some of our greatest have been historians, philosophers, poets, even composers. I myself am a Pilot and an Assassin. I rely on speed, stealth, and cunning. Other Sith focus on sorcery, still others are indeed juggernauts on the battlefield. Cast aside your doubts Louise. The Force is guiding you towards what you are meant to become, don't resist it, embrace it, accept it. Trust the Force to guide you. Trust yourself to choose your path."

"I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't. You don't know what it means to be Sith yet. Tell me, how did you feel after you rescued your friend?"

"It felt good. Like I was able to do something for her after all she's done for me. But I don't like that feeling, after what was done to her, it just feels wrong."

"There's nothing wrong with feeling proud of your victories. Don't focus on the negative. Your friend was hurt, violated. But through your actions she was avenged."

"Guiche killed Mott, not me."

"That doesn't matter. You put him in the right place at the right time to accomplish a goal for you. It may have been his hand that defeated your enemy, but it was your leadership that made it all happen."

"Matilda was in the lead."

"Stop being humble. Who's idea was it to go there in the first place?"

"Mine."

"Exactly. Yours. Your leadership. Your followers. Each using their own strengths to accomplish a goal that no one of you could have achieved on your own."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Good. Now, onto your lesson. You've earned this bit of knowledge. As Sith, we live by a code. This code defines us, tells us who we are, and what we must do. It is this code that's given our people the will to survive and endure for thousands of years."

"Tell me. I want to know!" demanded Louise.

Calista smiled at Louise, she was starting to understand. She was like clay ready to be moulded, and now, Calista would begin to reshape her.

"**Peace is a lie, there is only passion.**" she started while walking around her apprentice.

"**Through passion, I gain strength."** Calista came out in front of her again and met her eyes pleased to see the wonder growing in them.

"**Through strength, I gain power." **

Louise sat up on her knees and looked deeply in Calista's eyes, she was eating this out of her hand.

"**Through power, victory." **

Calista sat herself down before Louise so they were eye to eye, and then continued with firm conviction in her voice, the most passionate Louise had ever heard her speak...

"_**Through victory, my chains are broken! The Force, shall set me free!"**_

"This is the Sith code Louise. Commit it to your heart, and you will be able to achieve anything you set your mind to. No matter what obstacles you face. Do you understand?"

"I don't. Teach me. What does it all mean?"

Calista was filled with pride. "Good. Very good. This is how it should be. I can't always spoon feed my knowledge to you. From now on, you have to figure out what you need to know and take that knowledge from me. That too, is a part of being Sith. Now, the code. There are as many interpretations of it as there are Sith who follow it. I'm going to give you the outline, and let you understand it as you will."

Louise nodded eagerly. "Peace is a lie. This statement is taken as a fundamental truth of the universe. The idea is that conflict is natural, and required for growth and evolution. In nature, animals constantly vie for dominance in any given area. So do people. Everyone has an idea of what's right or wrong, and the outcome is ultimately determined through conflict. This conflict doesn't have to be violent, but calling it peaceful is a lie. Any debate is a conflict of ideas, and it's this conflict that drives progress."

Louise had a look of wonder in her eyes, it made perfect sense to her as she looked back at all the conflict in her own life she recognized the influences it had on who she had now become and who she would eventually become.

"There is only Passion. Only passion can drive you to accomplish anything. If you feel strongly for a cause, you will devote everything to it. The dispassionate will sit back and wallow in self pity at the injustices of the world, but the truly passionate will always stand up and be counted. These are the people who reject reality and substitute their own, and then go on to impose their reality upon the world around them. Passion, grants you the strength of mind, body, and spirit that you need to overcome fear and face the challenges before you."

Louise nodded her understanding. "Just like how my fear of Count Mott didn't stop me from saving Siesta."

"Precisely. Through your passion for your friendship, you found the strength to go rescue her. Through strength, you gained the power to defeat your enemies, thus, achieving victory. Through victory, you saved your friend and released yourself from the emotional burden of her captivity. Thus breaking your chains. And through the Force, you set yourself free of that feeling of powerlessness that's plagued you all your life, and for the first time, you rejected the reality you were otherwise powerless to change and imposed your will upon the world. You changed your reality."

"If you hadn't shown me the Force... Siesta would still be with Count Mott, and I'd end up begging and pleading with whomever would listen to do something for her. But nobody with the power to do anything about it would have gone out of their way for a commoner like her."

"Don't fall into the 'what if' trap Louise, there's seldom any escape for there. Instead, realize the truth. Peace is a lie, there is only passion…" started Calista.

"Through passion I gain strength. Through strength, power. Through power, victory. Through victory, my chains are broken! The Force shall set me free." finished Louise.

"Very good. Now let's apply what you've learned thus far."

* * *

Matilda started work that day in a better mood than she had been for a long time. Her talk with Calista the previous night did wonders for her. It'd been a long time since she had any meaningful companionship in her life, not since she was separated from her sister. But her mood instantly soured while she was replacing various books on their shelves for she could feel the annoying little rodent between her feet staring up at her. She'd had enough! She wouldn't tolerate this old pervert a moment longer. She had the goods to deal a much harsher blow to him, but it was too soon to do anything with it yet.

A familiar is a mage's lifelong friend and companion, a creature that spends every moment of everyday with its master. Matilda wasn't agile, she had strength, so if she tried to stomp the little mouse it could easily escape, if she tried to grab it, it would be the same result, instead she whipped out her wand and levitated the Rodent. She took the creature into her hand and started to slowly squeeze it, savoring each of its fearful squeals as her mind focused on just why she felt so much revulsion for Osmond and his lowly Familiar...

* * *

**Eight years ago**

"_It's your turn Matilda! Good luck! I just know you'll get an amazing familiar!" said her best friend Samantha in her most encouraging voice. _

_The magical academy of Albion didn't have nearly the prestige of some of the others. Most nobles sent their children to their ally of Tristain, but Matilda prefered to stay in her own country, especially since the school was so close to home she could get back for weekends to spend time with her newly adopted sister._

_Matilda pulled out her adamantium wand, a family heirloom passed down through the generations that her fellows would eye with envy since adamantium was exceedingly rare. She strolled up to the summoning space with a bright and confident smile on her face. _

"_I, Matilda de Saxe-Gotha, call out to you my familiar spirit. Answer my summons and take your rightful place at my side!" _

_She then directed her wand forward and out of thin puff of scattering dirt a majestic Grey Wolf leaped out at Matilda and tackled her to the ground where it started licking her face, The young grassy haired girl started to giggle uncontrollably while she finished the ritual. "Pentagon of the five elemental powers, bless this humble creature and make it my familiar!" she said while touching it with her wand to complete the contract and then gave it a small kiss on the muzzle to seal it._

"_Wow Matilda! That's so beautiful! Can I pet him?" asked her friend with an awestruck voice, followed by others all eager for a chance to pet the wolf. _

"_Sure! He seems friendly enough." _

_The mighty wolf lay down on the ground and turned its belly up for everyone to scratch him, thoroughly enjoying how all the children were spoiling him rotten. _

"_D'awww, what are you going to call him?" Matilda pondered that after everyone gave her and her familiar some space, the Wolf sat before her as if eagerly awaiting a name. _

"_I'll call him Prince, he's certainly being pampered enough to qualify!" declared Matilda._

_Weeks later, Matilda was out on a date with one of her classmates, they had decided on a stroll in the forrest. Matilda dearly loved the forest, she always felt such a deep connection with it and not only because she was an Earth Mage. Saxe-Gotha depended on the forest for sustenance, their carpenters were second to none and it was the most important aspect of their economy. Hunters depended on the creatures of the forest to feed themselves and their families and it was up to the leaders of the town, the Saxe-Gotha family who were named for it to ensure the balance of the forest remained intact. Taking too many trees from one place could irreparably harm the ecology, the people all understood this and very seldom required intervention to ensure things remained fair, but outsiders tended to come and start making a mess, and so the family would have to be vigilant. This was a duty Matilda had been taught her entire life and took seriously._

"_I love the forest. I love coming out to play, or to watch the animals. Name the trees and flowers. So why did you want to bring me out here?" she asked curiously. _

"_Because I want to break up with you Matilda. I'm in love with Samantha." Matilda widened her eyes at him._

"_What? But why? What did I do wrong?!" she asked as tears started building up in her eyes. _

"_It's not anything you did. I just don't feel a connection between us. I'm sorry." _

_Matilda's sad face turned into an angry scowl, "But you feel one with my best friend?!" _

_The boy shrugged, "Sort of. We haven't done anything, so please don't feel betrayed. We're just friends, but I want to ask her out, and it would just be wrong to do without telling you this first."_

_Grief stricken, Matilda pushed him away and ran out into the forest. She found a tree that had fallen over, she tightened her cloak around herself tightly and sat down on it to let her tears flow. She didn't know when it came, or how it managed to sneak up on her, but Prince was sitting beside her and nuzzling his snout against her comfortingly. Matilda couldn't help but smile at the creature's loyalty. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried a mix of sadness and happiness. Sadness for her failed love life, and happiness for having her familiar._

_As the months and years went by, Matilda's love life never improved. She'd get a date here or there but the men just never felt any connection to her. Her family tried to arrange marriages for her but Saxe-Gotha wasn't considered important enough for any of the other noble houses to consider as a good alliance. _

_So Matilda did the only thing she could, she poured herself into her studies and training. She received the best tutelage with a sword that her family could afford and she became highly adept with a Rapier. She practiced her magic day and night and perfected techniques that left her instructors in awe. She remembered the day she summoned her infamous giant golem, her teachers and fellow students nearly voided themselves, in fact, she was sure some did, especially some of her former boyfriends whom she was sure were regretting passing her over at that moment. _

_But that was nothing compared to the horde of adamantium knights she perfected and trained with every day. By practicing her fencing art against her own constructs she improved herself and her control over them to an as yet unheard of degree. _

_Besides of all that, her favorite past time involved her familiar, and a stick. She loved playing with her Wolf and taking him for walks in the forrest. She was always teaching him tricks that impressed everyone she'd show off too. At night she let him sleep in her bed with her instead of out with the other familiars. It always gave her a sense of warmth and security, especially in the bitter Albion winters where it would get so cold that everything would be covered in ice._

_At home, Matilda and her sister would play together with Prince all day long, and share warmth with him at night. He was just one of those things that brought the two sisters closer and gave the adopted girl some measure of happiness in her otherwise miserable life full of rejection and fear. _

_Matilda was zealously protective of her sister, and any time anyone would dare to say anything about her she'd respond with all of hell's fury. Being born out of wedlock was a social stigma that would forever haunt any person in their society. Adopting these sorts of children was considered dodgy by the vast majority of noble houses and caused the Saxe-Gotha family to draw much ire. Especially considering the rumors of just who's bastard the little girl was. She became something of a symbol for the corrupt rulers of Albion that others were only too eager to use as fuel for a growing fire of rebellion. But Matilda loved her sister more than anything, from the first day her father brought the little girl home and explained her situation, Matilda instantly took to her and became her over protective big sister._

_Matilda graduated from the Albion Academy at the top of her class. One of the first missions she undertook for Saxe-Gotha was to clear out a group of bandits that had taken up residence along one of the roads leading into the town. With her wolf and her Golems at her side word would quickly spread that Saxe-Gotha was raiding ground for only the most suicidal of thugs. Poachers soon learned that lesson as well as only a very lucky few lived to warn others of their misfortune. Even nobles who tried to use their lofty status to excuse their shady activities around the town weren't spared from the wrath of Matilda de Saxe-Gotha, who by now had earned the title Matilda the Adamant. She was the enforcer, and she zealously imposed their rules on anyone who dared to violate their lands._

_That was when the rebellion broke out. Matilda was the first to volunteer for the defense of Saxe-Gotha. It wasn't that she was a fervent patriot who loved King and Country, she just loved the land and would fight tooth and nail against anyone who'd abuse it for whatever purpose. With her Wolf beside her, Matilda set out to find any rebel forces who'd dare to set foot around Saxe-Gotha and crush them without mercy. _

_As the number of her victories in battle increased, so did her fame, and the attention that goes with it. The Kingdom sent soldiers for her to command, and with her father's council, utilized them flawlessly in the defense of their land. Reconquista could not gain any foothold in Saxe-Gotha and were content to ignore it for the time being, but that wouldn't last. At the behest of the King's Generals, Matilda was asked to destroy an enemy fortification not far from her town to cut off their supply lines. With her mighty rock golem, she was perfect for the task and accepted the mission._

_Little did she know the consequences of drawing so much attention to herself. The Reconquista forces made their reprisal in full force and invaded Saxe-Gotha. The family made plea after plea to the King through the generals in command of the region but no help was ever sent. Matilda held the line as long as she could but even her power had limits. Wave after wave of enemy soldiers died at her hands, with all her golems raised, and her body empowered with the Strength of the Earth she single handedly fought off thousands, but there were limits. Her body couldn't cope with the strain of all that magical power flowing out of her into the golems, including the titan she'd send to smash their siege weaponry and crush whole squads of soldiers._

_As she collapsed from exhaustion, not even the unbreakable determination she had to defend the town could get her back onto her feet, her body had given out. Her golems crumbled around her, and one lone enemy soldier approached her, ready and eager to be the one to bring down this monster, raised his sword only to be tackled by a giant Grey Wolf that ripped his throat out. Matilda smiled at Prince, he saved her life, she was so glad, she knew he'd protect her until she could get back up, which she did start doing, she propped herself up on her sword and got herself up, only be knocked back down by an arrow to the chest. As she lay on her back, tears filled her eyes and flowed like a river. For before her eyes was her companion, she didn't realize but he'd taken several arrows for her while she was getting up and lay dead at her side. He fought for her until his last. He had protected her._

* * *

The old man stood up from his chair and rushed over towards her pleading for the life of his familiar but it fell on deaf ears, the mouse gazed into her eyes and pleaded for its life with her while the old man did the same. Just as its life was about to expire she sighed and handed the mouse back to Osmond. It wasn't the creature's fault its master was a dirty old man, her gripe was with him, not the mouse who could only obey and didn't even have a sense of right and wrong for itself. But Matilda had made her point to the old man, she glared at his eyes to let him know she'd never again tolerate such indignities.

As the woman sat down at her desk to resume her work her but heart just wasn't in it anymore. She remembered all too well what it felt like when her familiar was taken away from her at the battle of Saxe-Gotha, but at least her familiar died in battle, the way any truly noble warrior should. And her familiar was indeed a warrior, the most beautiful wolf she'd ever known, killed in battle with the throat of one of their enemies in its maw. It brought a tear to her eye to remember that day, how truly crushed she was when she felt him die.

Matilda stood up from her desk and tearfully slammed her fists down on the mountain of paperwork that she still had to sort through. "You make me sick Osmond! _You really make me sick!_" she yelled in tearful fury as she stormed out of the office and slammed the door loudly behind her.

Osmond shrugged and looked at his familiar as it recovered on his desk, "Red you said? Hmm, must be that time of the month then."

Matilda ran out of the tower, through the students that stopped to look at the tearful secretary as she ran past them and out the gates. She only had one destination in mind, she needed a friend right now, she needed to take action, and she needed council.

* * *

"Yes, good. Use the Force. Now, the next rock. Feel it."

Louise was seated with her legs crossed on the grass beside the river bed, it was ironically the site of her very first date, and it was here that she finally managed to use the Force of her own volition. Floating around her was Derflinger, Calista, and a number of rocks that kept growing with every passing moment.

"Good, keep focused. Don't ever hesitate or hold back, the Force will not obey half hearted commands. You have to impose yourself upon it, make it obey. Never show anything the slightest pity, or mercy. Everything has two choices before you, either to obey, or to perish!"

"Calista! Calista I need your help!" yelled Matilda as she finally found them at the riverbed.

Calista felt Louise's hold over her faltering, "Oh kri-Louise. Louise you need to concentrate! _Concentraaaate_!" she screamed out as she fell to the ground on her behind, gravity had once again taken her without any regard for her dignity, "Poodoo! Gravity two Calista one!" yelled the petite Sith as she petulantly stomped her fists into the ground.

Louise sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." she apologized dejectedly.

"I know that Louise, but now do you see why I started you off by teaching you those meditations? You have to learn control, you have to learn how to remain focused through any and all distractions."

"I'm sorry you two. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Calista stood up and dusted off the seat of her pants before adjusting her robe, then she saw Matilda's face and sighed. "Yes I know, I look weak and pathetic."

Calista smiled at her, "Yes. But that's alright. There's no shame in having emotions and expressing them. I sense you've come seeking council?"

Matilda shook her head and sat down with a heavy sigh, "I don't know how your 'senses' are always so spot on Calista. That's exactly what I've come for. I was just on the verge of doing something rather rash and I decided the better option would be talk it out with the two of you before I did something really, really, stupid."

Calista sat down beside Matilda while Louise came over and joined them. "That's usually the right thing to do. While I usually advocate trusting your feelings, sometimes, it's wiser to take a step back and evaluate your options."

Matilda nodded, "In this case, my feelings are telling me that now is the right time to evaluate options."

Calista put a hand on her shoulder and nudged her to continue.

"As you both know, the Familiar Exhibition is coming up soon. One of the letters Count Mott delivered before his timely death was a notice that the Princess herself would be attending the exhibition."

Louise widened her eyes at that information, "The Princess is coming here?! Cali, now you have to participate in the exhibition!"

Calista glared at Louise with her bloody sulfur eyes and made the younger girl feel only an inch tall. "We've been over this Louise… go on Matilda."

The bespectacled woman nodded, "I was thinking, if there was anyone to present our case too, it would be the Princess herself. Then she could take direct action on the spot. I don't see her dismissing this out of hand or trying to bury it to protect some corrupt nobles. She doesn't seem the type."

Louise nodded at Matilda furiously, "Mhmm, Princess Henrietta would never let a thing like this stand."

Matilda took a deep breath to control her anxieties, "So the question now is, how do we get an audience with her without tipping off any potentially unfriendly ears?"

Louise smiled brightly and spoke confidently, "You leave that to me. I'll get it done!"

Matilda and Calista eyed Louise skeptically. "You seem awfully confident. Is there something we should know?" asked the Sith.

"Well, you see… the Princess and I… we sort of grew up together. Our mothers are best friends."

Calista started laughing vigorously, followed by Matilda who couldn't resist the infectious laughter.

"What so funny?!" demanded an angry Louise who petulantly stood up and started stomping her foot, "Stop making fun of me!"

Calista took a breath to contain her mirth, "I'm sorry Louise, it's just that, for someone who tried to jump out a window because she doesn't have any friends, you seem to have many and very powerful friends coming out of the bloody woodwork!"

Louise's anger grew to where she was now well and truly pissed off! "How the hell do you know about that?! You weren't even here when that happened! And there's no way in _hell _that Siesta told you about it!" yelled Louise at the top of her lungs.

Derflinger popped out of his scabbard to voice his opinion on the subject, "Louise, we're going to need to have a very long talk about this!"

Louise simply fumed in her place.

Calista took another deep breath to control her laughter and Matilda followed suit, "Ahhhh, Louise, you're going to find that, the Force is more powerful than you've yet to realize. It exists in the past, present, and future. In time, you'll learn to use it to see many things that have been hidden from you."

Louise rolled her eyes and sat down to continue fuming, "The Force is starting to seem like it grants more power than anyone should have…" she stated with indignation.

Calista smiled, "That's good Louise. Keep that fear close, it'll make you respect the power you've been given. Never abuse it for anything frivolous, and never, _ever_, take it for granted."

"I remember I started talking to you about power last night Louise. I told you that only you can decide what to do with the power you have. This seems like the right time for you to consider that question." said Matilda in all seriousness.

Louise looked up at the sky contemplatively. "I don't know. I just don't know."

Calista watched her apprentice with interest as she considered the question posed to her. "Louise. I can only offer you the benefit of my experience, but in the end, like Matilda said, it's entirely up to you."

Louise looked at Calista and with her eyes invited her to share her experience, Calista nodded and began, "All power corrupts. Having power will fundamentally change who you are, and there's never any going back. You have to decide your own destiny, because that's what it means to be Sith. The greatest of Sith set out to conquer and impose their will upon others. The reason why these people become the archetype of what a Sith is expected to be is because in the process they gain the most fame and recognition. But throughout history there have been untold thousands of Sith who only wanted to use their power to protect the people and places they cared about. They lived long and happy lives and contributed some of the greatest works of art and literature to the Empire. They died in a bed surrounded by their friends and families completely fulfilled in their lives."

"What about you then? What do you do with your power?" asked Louise.

"For me… I suppose I may have lost sight of that a long time ago. At the beginning, I was just like you. I wanted power for its own sake. I wanted the power to show up my peers, to prove I wasn't a failure, to get the respect and acceptance I craved. You see, in the Empire, non-humans aren't treated well. As you know, I'm only half human. So acceptance wasn't something I found in the Sith Academy. Even among my mother's people, I was rejected as a mutt. Growing up, life was just a day to day struggle for survival. My best friend was a droid, I was forced to murder the first boy I ever fell in love with. I was nearly raped so many times, and I was beaten bloody almost every day. I wanted power to protect myself, to prove myself, and to make everyone else feel the pain I was feeling."

Louise and Matilda both gasped at her words and then she continued.

"When I passed my trials and was taken as an Apprentice, I was thrilled. I had won the game with the deck stacked against me. But as I grew up, I started meeting people. I learned how to be a pilot, and I found something that I was truly good at. I joined our ship's fighter squadron, the Nightwing. There were so many tribulations in that period of my life, and I was still just going through the days of my life searching for some higher purpose. I didn't care about the Empire as much as I should have, all I had to care about were my comrades, and so that became my purpose. To protect these people the best I could, to serve my Master faithfully. But then my Master betrayed me in the worst possible way and I killed him for it, and I was alone again without purpose. I had my squadron, and I'd even met someone I could fall in love with again. In the end, flying was my passion, and my friends and comrades were what I had to live for. So... I suppose the real question is not so much about what's worth striving for so much as... what's worth living for? Once you have the answer to that question, the rest sort of just falls into place."

Louise shook her head, "I have my friends. Siesta, Marteau, you, Matilda even. But I don't know if that's enough."

Calista smiled at her, "It's a start Louise. You're still young, there's time for you to form your personality and your own ambitions. If you take your time, and if you open your heart and mind, the Force will guide you to the answers you crave. But you won't find them until you start living your life to the fullest and start gathering experience."

Louise stood up and nodded at Calista, "I'll remember that. Thank you for the lesson. I'd better get to class now." Calista nodded back with a smile.

The Sith turned her attention to the secretary and smiled brightly at her, "So, I take it that you're not going back to work now. Care to spar with me?"

Matilda gave the Sith a sly smirk, "I'd love to! Maybe I can pick up a few of your moves."

Calista laughed, "That's exactly what I was thinking. I've never seen a fighting style like what you use. This'll be highly educational!"

* * *

"So Louise, what're you and Calista going to do for the exhibition?" asked Kirche after the class was dismissed.

Louise shrugged, "Calista doesn't want to participate, and it's not like I can make her."

Kirche frowned, "Awww poo, I was hoping to see her do something really exciting!"

Derflinger popped out of the scabbard to throw in his two coins, "Maybe you should try pissing her off then? Put yourself out of our misery?" he said and added a chuckle at the end.

"I might melt you down and turn you into a chamber pot if you're not careful sword!"

Derflinger laughed, "Ooo! I'm shaking in my scabbard!"

Just as Kirche was about to offer retort one of the third years students threw open the class door and yelled to everyone in excitement, "Hey everyone! Miss Longueville is fighting Calista outside!" Guiche widened his eyes at that statement and started running to see, Louise and Kirche exchanged horrified looks and started running as well.

Louise had to push her way through a crowd of what she'd guessed was the entire school to get to the front of the group and there she saw the two going at it with everything they had. There were thankfully no golems, and no Lightning, and by the happy looks on their faces and all the cheering students it didn't seem to be a real fight but a friendly sparring session gone way out of control. Matilda had answered Calista's Lightsaber staff with a pair of adamantium rapiers and that was the final clue that this was indeed just a friendly duel, if it had been for real, Matilda would have her wand out.

Calista went after Matilda with the single most elaborate series of spins, flips, and kicks Louise had yet seen from her, she'd pulled all the stops for this fight, but Matilda was easily blocking, deflecting, and dodging the Lightsaber strikes and just took the kicks and remained unphased by them. Then Matilda took the offensive, fencing the Sith off with one of her rapiers while thrusting with the other which caused Calista to start stepping backwards while flourishing her staff defensively in a circle of absolute defense, there just wasn't an opening for the thrusts to ever come near the petite Sith Lord. When Calista found an opening to resume the offense she did something entirely new, she split her staff into two separate weapons and answered Matilda blow for blow with them. The crowd was going wild and Louise's ears started ringing from the loud cheers. Just when she thought they couldn't get more excited Calista threw one of her sabers to the side and it started spinning around until it was behind Matilda and suddenly it was like the secretary had two separate opponents with a single blade each. Calista was using the Force to attack her from behind while she was attacking the front, Matilda turned herself sideways to block both blades while she stepped back to bring both of them in front of her and the Lightsaber returned to Calista's hand.

"That was a hell of a dirty move Calista!" said Matilda with a friendly and playful tone.

The Sith recompiled her staff and went back on the offensive. "You liked that?" asked the petite snowy haired girl.

"I loved it!" answered Matilda in excitement.

Beside Louise the students started to wonder in amazement, "Where the hell did Miss Longueville learn to fight like that?!" asked one student incredulously. "Never mind that! Look at Calista go! Woooo!" meanwhile some of the more enterprising students started shouting about the betting pool they would be taking, they stepped out in front of the crowd and started shouting the odds and accepting bets. That's when Professor Colbert stepped out to them. The look on his face seemed like he was about to scold them furiously but instead he pulled out a few gold coins. "Five on Longueville." he said and then grinned. The shameless betting then began in earnest as almost every student started holding out their money.

Louise walked up to Professor Colbert curiously and tapped him on the arm. "Professor, shouldn't you be putting a stop to this?" the older man looked down at Louise and shrugged his shoulders gently, "I probably should. But she needs to blow off steam. Besides, with all the troubles going on I haven't seen the students this excited about anything in a long time. So I suppose I can let it slide just this once."

Calista disengaged one end of her Lightsaber and started swinging it wildly at her in grand sweeping moves that Matilda found difficult to predict or defend against, Louise recognized the attack sequences as something Calista had taught her, the First Form. Then Calista spun her blade and engaged her with a new style Louise hadn't seen yet.

"What's this now Cali?" asked Matilda.

"The second Form. Makashi."

For this Matilda did have an answer, it wasn't unlike the fencing style she was used to and answered with gusto, holding one blade behind herself and her dominant right arm out to extend her reach with the long rapier and the two started moving backwards and forwards blocking and thrusting at each other vigorously. When Calista felt that Matilda was getting the upper hand and keeping the offensive she stepped out of the engagement and spun her blade into an entirely new stance and deflected the attacks with a different series of grand sweeping strikes that each deflected her attacks and left no openings in her defense.

"This is the Third Form. Soresu. Absolute defense."

Matilda stepped back and held her twin rapiers at the ready, she wasn't getting anywhere with this and she knew it, she had to invite Calista to reengage to get any chance at striking her. Calista took her staff apart and engaged with one saber held in reverse and moved with a particularly vicious combination that seemed like two separate martial arts in each of her hands until the two found themselves each with a blade the other's throats.

"A draw?!" protested one students who'd apparently just lost a lot money.

The betting pot was then divided between Kirche and Tabitha who were the only two to bet on a draw. Calista disengaged her Lightsabers while Matilda stabbed her swords into the ground and tapped them both with her wand to dissolve them back into the Earth. The two combatants then shook hands in a friendly manner for everyone to see before Colbert bade them all to disperse and get to their next classes.

"Thanks for that Cali. I feel so alive when I fight you."

Calista smiled and inclined her head at the taller woman, "I feel the same way. I hope you picked up some good tactics from all that."

Matilda nodded vigorously while wiping sweat with her sleeve. "I don't know how you know so many different Martial Arts. But yes, I think I did manage to pick up a few new moves from you."

Calista looked at the runes on her hand, "Honestly. I have no idea how I know it all. I never trained in many of those forms beyond their absolute basics as a prerequisite for my training in Form Seven. But when these runes start to glow, they just seem to complete my knowledge of all of them."

Colbert overheard their exchange and made meticulous mental notes before he started back to his workshop. He decided that he would indeed have to inform the Headmaster.

* * *

Louise decided to skip the next class and snuck into the Servant's quarters where she found Siesta sitting at a table with Marteau, the two were having a friendly enough conversation considering the murder in Marteau's eyes. It was a look Louise had seen enough of, he apparently had heard about what happened to Siesta. Louise went and sat with them and the chef immediately poured her a cup of water.

"Why is it that my daughters have to have so much trouble? Why must life be so unfair?!" demanded Marteau to nobody in particular.

Louise stared into her cup as if it had the answer to his question while Siesta let out a long sigh. "I'm thinking I'd like to go home for a while. Since I'm not exactly getting hired back here, I'd like to spend some time with my family."

Marteau smiled at her encouragingly and Louise reached over and placed her hand on her shoulder. "I think that's a good idea Siesta. You should be in a comfortable and safe place right now." stated Marteau.

When Siesta looked at Louise the pinkette nodded in agreement. "I think so too Siesta. I think you should be with your family for now. At least until we clean up around here."

Siesta narrowed her eyes at Louise, "I mean the situation with the Headmaster! No silly pun intended. Really! I swear!"

Siesta kept her eyes locked on Louise, "Ok, maybe a little silly intended."

Siesta then cracked a smile and she and Louise shared a laugh.

"It's nice to see you can still laugh Siesta." stated Marteau in all seriousness.

"The day you stop laughing is the day you may as well be dead." stated Siesta with a smile.

"More wisdom from your father?" asked Louise.

"Mhmm, but this one isn't his. This one came from my great grandfather. He was apparently always annoyed with everything, but he could always laugh." said the maid with a gleeful expression.

"We could all learn from him. They say he came from another word and couldn't get back home. So instead of beating himself up about it he stayed and started a family. And that's how I ended up here."

Louise blinked at Siesta. "Your great grandfather came from another world? You mean like Calista?"

Siesta shook her head, "No. Not like Calista. If I remember right, he said he was from a place called Japan."

Louise blinked at Siesta again, "Why didn't you mention this to Calista? She might know that place!"

Siesta shrugged, "It never really occurred to me. Everyone thought my Great Grandfather was crazy, so we just sort of dismiss the stories. If you want to know more, you'd have to ask my father."

Louise nodded with a smile, "Alright, when I come visit, I'll ask him!"

Siesta widened her eyes, "You want to come visit Tarbes of all places?" Louise chuckled, "Well of course silly! It's where you'll be, so why wouldn't I?" Siesta sighed, "I guess there's no reasoning with you once you've made up your mind. Just don't expect much in the way of hospitality, we really don't have very much to offer."

Louise grabbed one of Siesta's hands gave it a squeeze, "Siesta, I don't care about that kind of stuff. Not anymore at least. Where you go, I'll go. That's the end of it. Alright?"

Siesta smiled at Louise happily. "Alright. I'll introduce you to my family and show you around the farm. I'm sure it'll be great."

Louise nodded, "That's the spirit! Oh, and don't worry, I'll leave Calista here. So it'll just be us."

Siesta laughed, "Alright! It's not that I have a problem with her or anything, she just, scares me."

Marteau nodded solemnly, "That woman scares the nobles so much they crap themselves at the sight of her. She's got them all eating the proper foods too so no more of my non-junk food is going to waste. She even got the fat kid running laps around the Academy every day. She's got that look on her face that says 'act right or i'll murder you in your sleep!' That makes her alright in my book. These kids need to be scared straight."

Louise and Siesta both rolled their eyes at him.

"She takes things to extremes though." said Siesta.

Louise nodded, "She does, but she's given me power. Real power. I'm thankful for it."

Marteau smiled at Louise, "You're going to have to show us what you've learned. After all those months of back to back practice in our little space it'd be nice to see the payoff."

Louise chuckled at the chef, "Marteau, you sound like my father when he used to ask about my grades."

Marteau looked at Louise seriously, "If your real father isn't checking up on you all the time, he's doing it wrong. I'm always informed about what my kids are up to. Even my surrogates like you two!"

Louise blushed at the man, "It sort of feels nice, to have someone do that. My real father did it to scold me, but you're doing it to encourage me."

Marteau nodded firmly at her, "Damn straight I am!"

Louise sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, "If Calista saw me do this now she'd be very grumpy. So don't tell her." said Louise as she focused on the water jug and cups on the table and made them float up.

Marteau widened his eyes. "I'll be damned! My little girl's levitating things, without blowing them into dust!"

Siesta gained a big bright smile and started clapping for Louise. "Amazing! Absolutely amazing!"

Louise smiled and almost dropped the items but quickly regained control and set them down. "It takes a lot of effort to do it. But, I guess what's important is that I can do it."

Marteau stood up and threw his arms around Louise, ripping her from her chair and pulling her into a tight hug. He could probably wrap his arms around her twice he was so much bigger than her but she still felt safe and warm in his embrace rather than intimidated as she remembered being the first time she met him and hugged him back. "I'm so proud of you Louise."

* * *

"Are you absolutely certain of this Jean?" asked Osmond to his Deputy.

"I wouldn't have brought this to you if I wasn't. The Familiar runes match perfectly. My direct observations of the powers granted to Miss Zarkot are a perfect match as well. There's no mistake. Everything makes perfect sense now, everything about Miss Valliere's explosive magic. About her summoning a Hum… well, let's call it a sentient, familiar. Through my conversations with her, I learned she isn't actually Human."

Osmond closed her eyes and pondered the implications. "Even that's unprecedented."

Colbert slammed a fist down on the Headmaster's desk, "Everything about this situation is unprecedented! Miss Valliere has to be informed."

Osmond shook his head, "You will do no such thing. I will see to it that the Palace is informed, and we will await their instructions."

Colbert glared down at Osmond, "Are you really going against me on this matter? You know damn well this is far beyond where I draw the line Osmond. I won't allow one of my students to suffer unjustly for something she has no control over!"

Osmond shook his head at the man across his desk, "This matter is far above both of us. These decisions were made at the very highest levels. You don't have a choice."

Colbert took off his Professor's cloak and threw it over the desk. "Yes I do. Consider this my resignation. I'll have no part in this."

Osmond stood up from his seat and held out his staff. "Colbert, I need your silence, not your resignation. I'll have it one way or the other."

Colbert turned around with his staff raised. "You really think you're a match for me old man? If you do, go ahead and try. But even if you were able to kill me. I very much doubt you'd be able to beat the familiar. Just now she fought Longueville and came out in a draw. Don't think I don't know who your secretary really is Osmond, and don't overestimate her loyalty to you. Or do you want to find yourself surrounded by enemies with not even a single ally? Because that's where you stand now! Pompous old fool."

Osmond stared Colbert down for a long moment, "I have many powerful allies Jean. I don't need you, or Matilda."

The two men pointed their staves when there was a knock at the door. Colbert turned around and walked towards it, he knew without a doubt Osmond wouldn't try anything with witnesses around. He opened the door to find the Guard Captain there. The two men nodded as they passed each other. "Sir, I have a report about the security situation for the Princess' visit." Osmond sat back down and gestured for the captain to approach while Colbert shut the door behind him. He knew his time was short and that he'd have to act quickly.

Colbert ran out of the central tower, Louise wasn't in her class but based on what he knew about her, he surmised two possible locations for her besides her dorm room. His first guess took him to the servant's quarters where he got his first lead, she was last seen with the Head Chef. Colbert then ran back to the central tower and sure enough he found Louise and Siesta sitting and joking around with Head Chef Marteau.

"Miss Valliere! I must speak with you and your familiar at once. It is most urgent!"

* * *

"Very well Colbert. We're here. What is it?" asked Calista as she sat down across his desk while he himself was busy packing things away.

"Are you going somewhere Professor?" asked Louise in turn.

"Yes, and you should too. Get as far away from here as you can." Louise was taken aback by his request and panicked tone.

"What? Why? What's going on? Why are you so nervous Professor? Nothing ever scares you! Not even Calista!"

Colbert shook his head. "Plenty of things frighten me Miss Valliere. No one is without fear."

Calista nodded, "Wise words. Now would you mind telling us what's driving your fear?"

Colbert stopped what he was doing and looked at the two young women. "We don't have time for a long explanation. I believe the Headmaster wants to have you killed Miss Valliere. And me as well because I don't intend to let him get away with what he's doing."

Louise sighed, "I guess he found out that we know." she said.

Calista nodded, "It was inevitable that he'd find out about Count Mott."

Colbert looked between the two. "What are you talking about? You know about your magic?"

Louise looked at Colbert, "You don't know that we ki-"

Calista quickly stood up and covered her mouth. "Colbert. Perhaps you should start over. From the beginning."

"By summoning you Calista, combined with the runes on your hand, there's no doubt that Louise Valliere is a Void Mage."

Calista was interested now and sat back down.

"I'm a Void mage? How can that be? Void magic is lost!" stated a shocked Louise.

Colbert shook his head. "It was never 'lost' that's just what they tell people. It's known to a very select few. I was privy to this knowledge as I was being groomed to be Headmaster. The last Void Mage in Tristain was the King. I don't know who the rest are, but I know there are suppose to be four. Only four, only ever four. No more, no less. When one dies, the power moves on to another. It's suppose to be their descendants, but as we all know, the Princess is a Water Mage. It seems the power was passed onto you for some reason and not to her."

Calista nodded, "Are we talking about the reason they call her the Zero? The explosions she causes?"

Colbert nodded. "I should have deduced it from that alone. But there are a myriad of ways for magic to fail to fully develop, so I callously assumed this was one of those cases. But when she summoned you, that's when I began to suspect. Void Mages, like the Founder Brimir, summon Human familiars. Because the spells are suppose to take a long time to cast, they need a Familiar that can protect them while they work."

Calista nodded, following closely while Louise's mind seemed to be shutting down. Calista promptly stomped on her foot, "Pay attention! It's not like we're talking about your life here! So why do you suspect he wants to have her killed?"

"He said Miss Valliere was not to be informed about any of this. He said he had to inform the Palace to take measures. Since the Void power didn't pass on to the Princess, they had no idea where it went, and we were instructed to watch all the young people for any signs that it may have moved onto them instead. They'll probably try to determine why it moved out of their family and take measures to return it to themselves. Because of its power, they fear it could be used by the successor to bring down the Royal Family. I'm sure the situation in Albion has a hand in that line of thinking."

"Wait a minute! I thought my lack of magic was a result of my being sensitive to the Force like Calista said. Since she started training me, I've had power. What does Void magic have to do with anything?"

Colbert sighed deeply, "I don't have answers for you Miss Valliere. I only have this warning, I promise I will do what I can to protect you. But you need to leave here before the Princess arrives."

Louise widened her eyes, "The Princess would never do anything to hurt me!" Louise balled a fist and shook it at the professor petulantly, "I just know it!"

Calista reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Louise. Calm yourself. Clear your mind. Use the Force. Think."

Louise sighed, took a deep breath, and sat back down.

"Let go of your bias towards the Princess. Use the Force. Tell me what you feel."

Louise shook her head, "Scared." she answered honestly.

"I know. But don't center on your anxieties for now. Calm yourself. Expand your awareness."

Colbert watched with all of his scientific curiosity as Louise made herself comfortable in her chair and closed her eyes again. He watched Calista take her through a breathing exercise and she seemed to begin to calm.

"I feel, I feel like, the Force is vibrating inside me. It, it feels heavy, in my chest, in my heart."

Calista closed her eyes and took a breath, "I feel that as well. It's a disturbance in the Force. Not unlike what I felt just before you summoned me."

Louise opened her eyes and looked at Calista, "What does it mean?" she asked.

Calista opened her eyes as well and looked into Louise's pink orbs, "You tell me. Trust your instincts. Listen to that little voice that tells you what to do when you're afraid. That's your survival mechanism, what is it telling you now that it's been exposed to the Force?"

Louise fidgeted nervously, "Don't center on your anxiety. That fear is a good response to danger, but don't let it distract you. It's done its job, it's alerted you to danger. Now tell me how to avoid that danger."

"Use what we have. Move on Osmond first before he opens his mouth. Take out his credibility, and whatever he says after that will fall on deaf ears." said Louise matter of factly.

Calista smiled proudly at Louise. "Now _that _is cunning befitting of a Sith. I agree with you. They say the dead tell no tales, but that's not always true. If you can't ensure his silence, you have to deafen the world to him."

Colbert looked between the two girls and blinked, "How do you intend to accomplish this?"

Louise looked at him and then to Calista who shook her head. "That's for us to know Professor. For now, I suggest you take steps to ensure your own safety. We'll be just fine." said Calista pointedly.

"One more thing though. When does the Princess arrive?" asked Louise.

"Tomorrow." stated Colbert. "Then that means she's already on her way. It's at least a day's ride to Capital. If we're going to get to her before Osmond. We have to meet her halfway." the two girls nodded to one another.

"But you have to leave in such a way that won't arouse suspicion." noted Colbert.

Louise looked between the two, "I have an idea about that. Though… I'm not going to like it… what about you then Professor?"

Colbert smiled, "Don't worry about me. I didn't survive all the horrible things I've endured in my life just to die like this. Besides, Osmond won't make a move if there are witnesses. I'll simply gather some students for a research project until you return."

Louise nodded and bade Calista to follow her.

* * *

"Kirche…" said Louise as if it left the most bitter taste in her mouth.

"What do you want Zero?" asked Kirche who was laying with her head against her familiar and gazing into a flame at the tip of her wand.

Calista eyed Kirche curiously.

"See something you like Cali?" asked Kirche with the most sultry of tones and the most sly of grins.

"It's not that. You're just reminding me of someone I knew, that's all."

The petite pink haired girl rolled her eyes, "Was she a pyroslut too?" asked Louise.

"Sticks and stones Louise. If you're bothering me just to try and insult me, I'm really not in the mood today." she said before turning her attention back to the flame on her wand.

Louise balled her fists and shut her eyes tight, it was time to get it over with. "No. I'm here because… because… because I need your help! Damn it!"

Kirche widened her visible eye and coughed at Louise. "Excuse me?" she stuck a finger in her ear and made like she was cleaning it. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Louise looked away petulantly, "You heard me."

Kirche laughed, "I heard you, but I don't believe you."

Louise groaned in irritation, "Don't make a big deal of this Kirche! You know damn well I wouldn't even consider asking you for anything unless it were life or death! And that's exactly what it is!" she yelled.

Kirche's interest piqued. "Alright, fine. Let's hear it. What could make you this desperate?"

* * *

Kirche knocked on the door to Tabitha's room furiously while trying to open it with the handle but it wasn't budging.

"It's locked. Maybe she's not in there?"

Kirche rolled her eye at Louise. "Trust me, she's in there." suddenly Kirche was able to open the door and ran up to Tabitha shouting the whole way and making grandiose gestures. But she wasn't shouting about anything even remotely related to what they were actually there to see her about. Calista shut the door behind her as she entered and watched Kirche and Tabitha curiously. The blue haired girl picked up her staff and waved it about slightly.

"Tabitha! Get ready, we need to head out in a hurry."

Tabitha didn't look up from her book, "We have class."

Kirche looked at her, "Oh don't give me that. I know exactly how important classes are to you. Or rather, how unimportant they are. Look, we need your help. Louise is in deep shit unless we get to Princess Henrietta before Lord Osmand does something really bad. Understand?"

Tabitha shook her head.

"Oh right. You won't move an inch unless I explain everything to you…"

Calista was impressed, Kirche took a very deep breath and blurted out the entire sequence of events as they were related to her faster than the fastest turbolaser battery.

"Tabitha Louise is in deep deep shit Osmond wants to have her killed because she figured out he's part of a big slave trafficking ring and since slavery is illegal he could get end up with his neck on the chopping block so he plans to slander Louise to the princess to make sure she can't rat him out but we can't get to her before they do without the help of your familiar!"

Kirche got on her knees beside Tabitha with her hands clasped together in a gesture of prostration. "Please, you've gotta help us!"

Tabitha closed her book and nodded at no one in particular.

"You understand now? Oh thank you!"

Tabitha got up from her bed and walked over to her window, she opened it, leaned out, and whistled loudly. Calista had to rub the ringing out of her ears.

"You can whistle really loud, you know that?"

Tabitha turned to the Sith and nodded at her, "Wind Magic." was all she offered as an explanation.

Louise followed up and offered the details. "Tabitha's a wind mage, their power is all about manipulating air. They can also manipulate sound and redirect it across a greater distance."

Calista raised a curious brow, "I've only seen Earth Magic used to its full potential. I'd be curious to see Tabitha at her best."

Kirche grinned at Calista, "If you think Fouquet is strong, you haven't seen anything yet. Tabitha's code name is Snowstorm." said Kirche with a wink.

"You know, I keep hearing these code names, but what do they mean? How do you get one?"

Kirche shrugged, "You earn them. Tabitha the Snowstorm, Matilda the Adamant, Kirche the Ardent, Louise... the Zero."

Kirche finished that with a smirk at Louise. Louise started fuming at that before Tabitha's familiar, Sylphid the dragon arrived and started hovering out the window.

"I'm growing more and more fond of your Sylphid each time I see her." said Kirche with pride in her voice.

Louise meanwhile rolled her eyes, "And I'm growing less and less fond of that stupid name each time I hear it from you!"

Kirche was about to retort to Louise when Tabitha asked the important question "Which way?"

Kirche then looked to Louise for an answer. "I'm not actually sure. She'd be on the road from the capital."

Tabitha leaned forward so the Dragon could hear her speak, "A Royal carriage with guards escorting. Don't eat them."

Calista blinked, "Don't eat them? Alright, how do I get one of these? If you have to supplement your orders with that, then this is truly a creature worthy of a Sith!"

Louise laughed, "You'd have to summon one. But you're a familiar yourself. You're suppose to be just like this dragon!"

Calista chuckled, "After all that's happened. I bet you're glad I'm not a dragon then."

Louise chuckled again, "Very much so."

Calista stood up and used the Force to keep herself upright and in place on the Dragon. To everyone's horror, she held out her hands and enjoyed the sensations of the wind flowing over her.

"I love flying! This is my passion Louise! Through passion, I gain strength! As a pilot I was one of the Empire's best. My comrades called me the 'Night Flyer' and they made me their mascot. For the longest time, I hated that name. You see, when I was training to become a pilot, I had to do it after hours, when everyone was sleeping because my Master wouldn't let me. When they caught on to me, that's when they started calling me Night Flier. I wanted to go around killing people until I realized why they were really doing it. They didn't call me that because they disrespected me, or didn't like me. They did it because they had accepted me. Because they made me part of their family. Tornado, Whips, Pyro, Barber, Doggie, Ice, Sword, Fat-bottom, Rocks… everyone had a stupid nickname in the Squadron, so I had to have one too."

Louise smiled up at Calista and the look of total happiness in her face. It was the first time she'd seen the dark woman smile so radiantly and with such sincerity. Kirchhe beamed a smiled up at her and felt a sense of awe, she was as bright as the sun, and she looked amazingly beautiful. Her good mood was infectious for Louise and Kirche, Tabitha however, kept her eyes ahead.

"Zero, by its definition means 'nothing' but you let it be a negative instead of a positive. But that's a mathematical paradox. Zero can't be negative or positive because it's absolutely nothing. Anything you give it, erases it because then it's not nothing anymore. Get it?"

Louise closed her eyes and widened her smile as she stood up next to Calista to try what she was doing, Master and Apprentice each wrapped an arm around the other to hold each other up. "No Master. I don't get it all. But my feelings tell me that I'm going to. So which one of them is your boyfriend?"

Calista looked down and blushed, and Louise and Kirche both widened their eyes at her.

"Cali is blushing?!" said Kirche with an incredulous tone.

Calista laughed. "So much for my evil visage… Barber was my boyfriend. He got that name because he was into hair. He wanted to become a stylist for all the famous people and run the best salon in the galaxy. It was such a stupid dream but he was so passionate about it. People teased him for his ambiguous sexuaity and I think that's what made him start flirting with me. He was persistent. Actually, he was a lot like Guiche if you can believe that. Just not quite so over the top."

Louise burst into laughter and had to sit back down.

"Cali has a boyfriend who's just like Guiche! Bwahahaha!" exclaimed Kirche, and then Louise and the buxom redhead fell on each other laughing completely unable to contain their mirth.

"Laugh it up. But underneath all that stupidity and flamboyance, he had a heart of gold. I'm sure the boys or girls who capture your hearts won't at all be what you expect either."

Calista smiled down at the two girls laughing until their sides ached. She was sure they came a long way from where they started. Though she was also sure they had a long way to go, but being able laugh together like that, was surely a big step in the right direction. Kirche was a strong girl, whom she was sure was going to grow into a stronger woman. Louise needed an ally like her, she'd need all the allies she could get in her future, and former enemies _always_ made the most reliable allies.

* * *

When the carriage came to an unexpected halt, Princess Henrietta de Tristain could feel her guards, the Musketeers on edge. When she heard the flintlock rifles cocking she opened the window to take a look against the protests of her caretakers, what she saw caused her to widen her eyes in terror, she pushed the women off her and threw open the door and ran out to her guard demanding they not shoot and put away their weapons.

Agnes de Milan, captain of the Princess' guard lowered her weapon and ran to tackle the Princess. "Highness! You can't be out here! They're blocking the road who knows what they'll do!"

Calista, Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha stood in front of Sylphid who was sitting in the middle of the road, the big Blue dragon was easily the best possible road block they could use as she was sure to get attention. When the guards all lined up with their muskets primed and ready to fire Calista sighed. The Sith leaned over to her apprentice...

"Louise?"

"Yes Master?"

"All her guards are women. The majority of the students in the academy are women. Where are all the men on this planet?"

Louise shrugged, "I wonder that too sometimes."

The Sith chuckled to herself lightly.

"But Agnes! That girl there is my friend! I command you to unhand me this instant!" demanded Princess.

Agnes sighed and let the Princess go. She then ran out in front of the firing squad and held out her hands to them, "Put away your weapons this instant!" once the weapons were gone, Louise stepped forward and dropped to one knee before the Princess, Kirche and Tabitha stayed back with Calista and both kneeled. Calista looked around and sighed.

"So that's the Princess of Tristain? Well I'm more beautiful anyday. Right Tabitha? Right Cali?"

Calista and Tabitha looked at each other then at Kirche, "Well…" they both drew out the word in unison, their tone left no mistake that they thought the Princess could give the fiery girl some serious competition. She was young, the same age as Louise if Calista had to guess. About the same height as the Sith, slightly taller than Louise, which set Calista's mind onto a tangent...

"You know… another point besides the female to male ratio. Kirche is the tallest girl I've met here, but suddenly, I'm feeling average in height. Everyone where I come from is Kirche's height or slightly taller."

Kirche looked up at Calista from where she was kneeling. "Cali, you're suppose to kneel before a Princess."

Calista shrugged. "I don't owe her my allegiance. Sith kneel only to our Masters, and before our Emperor. Nobody else."

"You don't kneel before me Louise, stand up, give me a hug!" said the Princess as she pulled Louise up into a tight hug. "It's been far too long."

Louice seemed genuinely happy to see her friend, Calista was surprised again, though this time she didn't burst into a fit of laughter. "What are you doing out here Louise?" asked the Princess.

"I'll be honest your highness, this wasn't a social visit. I'm in trouble, and you're the only one who can help me."

Henrietta smiled widely at Louise. "You remembered the promise I made you?"

Louise nodded, "That you'd always help me out if I was ever in a bind. Believe me, I wouldn't be bothering you if I weren't."

The Princess started pulling Louise along with her. "Come, you and your friends will ride with me, tell me everything."

The Princess sent her attendants to ride in the other carriages and brought Louise and her companions into the royal carriage with her, once Sylphid was out of the way they proceeded along the road.

"You haven't introduced me to everyone yet Louise."

Louise blushed, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Princess Henrietta, these are…"

Kirche piped up when Louise hesitated, "Her friends." and nodded at Louise.

"We're not friends Zerbst!"

Kirche glared daggers at Louise, "Oh hush. I've saved your life, I've loaned you cloths, and we gave you a ride out here. I wouldn't do any of that for someone I thought of as my enemy. Get over it already Louise and don't make it suck more than it already does!" yelled Kirche begrudgingly.

"A Valliere, and Zerbst as friends… I suppose stranger things have happened." said the Princess with a smile.

"This is my best friend Tabitha." said Kirche introducing her best friend who in turn inclined her head politely.

Henrietta then regarded Calista who had her arms tucked into her sleeves and held them under her breasts sagely, her eyes closed as if meditating. The Sith inclined her head politely and made her introduction. "Lord Calista Zarkot. A pleasure your highness."

The other girls all looked at Calista in confusion, "Lord?" they all asked at once.

"In the Sith language, Lord is a gender neutral title. It marks my station as being above an Apprentice, and below a Darth. As a Sith Lord I may take charge and issue orders on any battlefield as I see fit should the need arise, so long as it doesn't countermand any Sith above me. It's complicated."

Henrietta blinked, "Sith?"

Calista smiled, "That's also a long story, and it isn't why we're here." she took a hand out of her sleeve and gestured towards Louise.

Louise took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts to into a cohesive, and highly detailed story, Calista would have omitted everything about her Sith training, but that was Louise's call to make. Sometimes, a Master had to sit back and let their Apprentice do what they needed to do and correct them on their own time. Calista wasn't sure if this was one of those times or not, but she trusted her feelings. Louise knew what she was doing, it was her life on the line. She was in effect, giving the princess everything she needed to put together the truth of Louise's power. But Calista could sense the Princess' fondness for Louise, she couldn't foresee any danger from her, and that was enough for now.

Though when Louise explained the death of Count Mott, that was when she thought she was about to be royally screwed. Louise took the credit for it, normally this would be a good thing, the leader should always take responsibility for the actions of their subordinates, but Calista was cringing right up until Henrietta dropped her own bombshell...

"I'm not sorry that he's dead. I really wish you didn't have to be the one to stain your hands with that fool's blood, but, were I in your place, I would have done exactly the same. Don't be ashamed Louise. I've always known you to be a true and loyal friend, and I'm proud of you for going as far as you did to protect your friend."

"So you're not upset with me Princess?"

Henrietta shook her head vigorously at Louise and mustered a big bright smile for her, "I'm glad that pompous idiot got what was coming to him. Honestly. It was my father who had appointed him, I wanted nothing to do with him but I couldn't get rid of him. He had too many friends at Court. His death caused quite a stir, but now that I know what happened, and once I have this evidence you gathered, I'll finally be able to clean up the Palace."

Louise sighed with immense relief.

"This incident is, I'm afraid, just a minor symptom of a much bigger problem." started the Princess drawing everyone's undivided attention to her.

"Many of the Nobility fear that Tristain is a sinking ship. They're trying to salvage as much as they can for themselves and are seeking alliances with noble houses outside of Tristain. Ever since Albion fell into civil war, Tristain's position has been so severely weakened. We don't have the military or political strength that we once had. At Court, everyone paints a picture that everything is roses and sunshine, but sometimes, I sneak out of the palace, and what I see is not at all the picture they give me. I don't have advisers I can trust. I don't have my Father's strength. All I have are my gut feelings, and I'm not confident enough to run a nation based on that alone."

"Uhh, Princess Henrietta, I applaud your candor, I really do. But. I'm from Germania, as you know, and my friend here is from Gallia. We're not under any illusions about how our home nations are positioning against you. Should you really be so candid in front of us?"

Henrietta looked at Louise for a long moment, and then back at the two girls, "Louise trusted you with her life today. For that, I will put the same trust in you. If you feel compelled to report back to your home countries, I can't stop you. But I'd rather give you the opportunity to earn my trust and be disappointed, than forever seclude myself away while my country crumbles around me."

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't. I rather like you Princess. You're impossibly naive, but there's hope for you. You have passion. I can respect that. So I'll vouch for the two of them, for whatever my word is worth." said Calista with a sagely tone and nod.

"So will I Princess." added Louise firmly.

"Kirche is bully and a pyromaniac, but she has a strong sense of personal honor. Tabitha, well, nobody can figure her out. But from what I've seen, she's honorable, she's not much for words, so she leads by example."

Tabitha nodded while Kirche pouted, "I'm not a bully…" she said in a soft and innocent tone of voice.

"Yes you are." stated Calista, Tabitha, and Louise flatly.

Henrietta giggled childishly at the other girls. "I'm sorry.. it's just that, I've haven't felt like, you know, one of the girls, like this in a very, very long time."

Calista smiled. She couldn't have foreseen how well this worked out. The head of state as an ally, this was indeed fortuitous. Calista looked at Louise who was smiling and laughing happily with the Princess and the other girls. The Force was indeed strong with her she concluded.

"Umm, Lord Zarkot. May I ask, why do you always seem to have your eyes closed?" asked Henrietta.

Louise glared at the Sith contemptuously, "She's got a point Calista. It's rude not to look people in the eyes when you speak to them! Especially royalty!"

The Sith chuckled in response. "You still have much to learn Louise."

Calista regarded the Princess through her closed eyelids before opening them, causing Henrietta to gasp in fright at the sight of her blood and sulfur eyes.

"Your eyes deceive you. Don't trust them. Sometimes I consider simply gouging them out, they're so useless to me."

The other girls suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the mental image of Calista ripping out her own eyes. Kirche especially winced and looked away from Calista.

"I don't understand, how can you find your eyes useless? Is it because of, you know. How they look?" asked Henrietta.

Calista shook her head, "No your Highness. Perhaps if you have time to join Louise and myself while I instruct her, you'll gain some understanding."

Henrietta looked at Louise and then back at Calista, and then nodded, "If I can, I would love to!"

* * *

At the appointed time, the students of the Tristain Academy of Magic lined the pathway into the school grounds to welcome the princess. The Academy guards stood just ahead of the students to ensure there weren't any problems from them and at the end of the path, the Academy staff kneeled in deference to their head of state as her carriage pulled up before them. Before the Princess would exit, her personal guard, the Musketeers formed a perimeter and made a quick check for any possible threats before the Captain signaled the Princess's carriage that all was well.

The Princess' attendants rushed from the second carriage to the Royal carriage and opened the door. That was Osmond's first sign that something was amiss, the Princess's handmaidens should have been with her, but they were in the coach behind her, then who was riding with her he wondered?

Once the door opened, the first one to be helped out of the carriage was Tabitha. The students who were cheering suddenly fell silent and confused, next was Kirche who stepped down and started waving at her fellow students in the awkward silence. Calista was the next to get out with her hood covering her face in shadow. Followed by Louise and even greater confusion to all but Osmond, when he saw the two of them he sighed, he knew he'd been outmaneuvered. Colbert chuckled to himself when he saw old Osmond's face. After the Princess herself stepped out of the coach the five of them walked towards Osmond. The students around Colbert shrugged and started to applaud which then spread to the rest of the student body.

The Princess raised her hand to everyone and gestured for silence before turning to Osmond and staring down at him, surrounded by her childhood friend, and her friends, Henrietta spoke confidently. "Lord Osmond. I'm afraid this is no longer a social visit. Guards. For crimes against the people of Tristain, Lord Osmond is to be arrested and imprisoned until trial can be arranged." two of the Musketeers rushed up to Osmond and quickly relieved him of his staff. He offered no resistance and went with them quietly, he knew he'd been out played for the time being.

"That was too easy…" muttered Louise to herself.

Calista instantly smacked her in the back of her head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

Calista shook her head, "Never tempt fate so brazenly Louise."

The pinkette rubbed the back of her head after the impact, "I never would have guessed you were so superstitious."

Calista looked up at the sky wistfully, "I wasn't always. Some lessons just have to be learned the hard way though..."

* * *

"All you need to do is follow the money your highness. In this case, at the time each girl was sent to Count Mott from here over the years, this extra money came to Lord Osmond. Ever since your father made it mandatory for all money to be banked and recorded for taxation and prevention of counterfeiting, he also made it stupidly easy to track these types of crimes by simply looking at the financial transactions." explained Matilda about her findings in Old Osmond's records.

Calista laughed, "You've just invented the banking system my people use, but your criminals still haven't figured out proper money laundering. Enjoy this while it lasts." she stated.

"What else have you found Miss Longueville?" asked the Princess who was presently seated at Osmond's desk while her guards searched through all his belongings.

"Count Mott's finances were a mess. He's had fortunes flowing in and out of his accounts for a while now. Most of it appears legitimate, import and export, personal loans going out, repayments coming in. But that was until Calista explained the idea of 'money laundering' to me. It's a practice of hiding money in plain sight where you disguise your income and expenses as things which are perfectly legitimate. Following Osmond's paper trail, I matched the funds coming to him from Count Mott's trade business, he was buying out the girl's contracts to work for his shipping company."

The Princess nodded, "Except we know though Miss Siesta's first hand experience that's not at all what's happening. And if I follow your reasoning, if we were to follow this trail of money, we'd find everyone who had their fingers in this pot."

Matilda nodded, "Yes indeed your Highness."

Henrietta let out a very long sigh which turned into an angry growl halfway through before she stomped a fist on the table in anger. "I can't believe a member of my court was involved in something so unspeakable! It makes my blood boil! What makes it even worse is Lord Osmond, the head of the world's most prestigious Academies of Magic, where the nobility of the world, and the royal families beg for the opportunity to send their children. What will this do to our reputation?"

Calista chuckled, "Absolutely nothing your highness."

Henrietta blinked at Calista, "What do you mean nothing?"

Calista sat herself down and chuckled in amusement drawing an irritated glare from the Princess's guards for her apparent disrespect.

"I've learned that there are enough similarities between your culture and my own to draw the following conclusion. Nobody gives a damn about the common people. It's survival of the fittest out there. The strong survive, and the weak perish. If you can't understand this basic law of nature, then you're not yet ready to rule."

Henrietta held her hands over her heart, those words stung her to her very core, "That's rather harsh…" said a dejected princess.

Matilda interjected in support of Calista, "If you're going to make good decisions about the future of your country your highness, you need the harsh truths."

Calista nodded at Matilda in agreement, "Indeed. You said yourself you don't have trustworthy advisors, I'm simply giving you some of what you crave. Sour, blunt, unrefined, truth. If you intend to make your country strong, you need to take a lesson from the Sith. You can't be loved by all your people all the time. Those who don't love you, should come to fear you. Disobedience must be severely and consistently punished without mercy. Loyalty and service should likewise be justly rewarded. In both cases, punishments and rewards should be handed out transparently for the people to see. They should fear the consequences of defying you, and crave the rewards of serving you."

Henrietta leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes as she took in the Sith's words. "My father was good at handing out punishments. But I can't stand the idea of some of what was done. It's hard to argue with the results he got, but I can not bring myself to order the death of another person. I just can't do it."

Calista shook her head, "Sometimes, you have to. But dealing with criminals on a day to day basis, that's beneath you. Your first order of business should be to appoint the right Ministers. Clean out your cabinet and bring in new people. This is how you demonstrate your leadership abilities. You can't always have the right answers to everything, that's an unrealistic expectation to set for yourself. What a leader needs to do is be aware of, and understand the problems, and be able to judge the merits of the solutions being presented to them."

"I've thought about that, but the Ministers are all nobles. I can't just dismiss them from their posts without good cause. It could incite rebellion."

Calista smirked, "If you are to be the ruler, you can not show weakness, or suffer the weak to be in your service. Your ministers should be people of intellect, but they should also be firmly under your control. Right now, it sounds like these ministers of yours believe you to be their puppet. They do as they please so long as you remain ignorant. You have to make examples. If they would seek to steal from you, then you must strip them of their standing, and liquidate their assets. Show the people that what you give, you can also take away. When you show that you can enforce your will upon even the most powerful, that will make others think twice about going against you."

"You seem to be a very learned young woman Lord Zarkot. I wonder if I might impose upon you to continue to advise me like this in the future?"

Calista inclined her head respectfully, "Certainly, your highness."

Henrietta gave a small smile before returning her full attention to business. "Agnes. I want your Musketeers on this. Right now, you're the only military force I can trust to be incorruptible."

Agnes approached the Princess and bowed before her slightly, "I can assure you that your trust is not misplaced, but who could I entrust with your security while we go hunting criminals?"

"_All too easy." _the Sith thought to herself.

"The Princess was concerned about the reputation of this Academy before. I very much doubt it would be amiss if she chose to remain here for a time to ensure the stability and prosperity of one of her nation's most vital assets."

Agnes glared at Calista through narrowed eyes, "And I suppose you'd ensure her Highness' security yourself?" said the Captain with a contemptuous tone.

Calista shrugged her shoulders, "It wouldn't be difficult for me. I could probably take you, and all of most elite soldiers on at the same time and win."

Agnes burst into contemptuous, maniacal laughter at the petite Sith. "You think you're scary just because you never open your eyes pipsqueak? And who the hell wears so much black anyway? Are you going to a funeral?!"

Calista smirked very slightly, "Maybe I am? Would you care to test yourself against me?" she said with a an amused tone.

"You've got yourself a fight! Let's take this outside! Right now!" yelled Agnes in petulant fury.

"Enough! Both of you stop acting like children!" demanded the Princess.

Agnes folded her arms and looked away from the Sith, Calista half expected smoke to start rising from her ears as she fumed quietly and smiled in amusement at the Captain's plight.

"You're right Lord Zarkot. This academy is one of Tristain's national treasures. I would be highly remiss in my duty if I were to allow scandal to sully its reputation. And about your concern for my security Agnes, I think it's important that I place my trust in the staff of this institution. If I show everyone, especially the students, that I am willing to place my life in their hands, it'll go a very long way towards maintaining their trust, and more importantly, the trust of their families."

Calista's lips curled into a small smile, though young, inexperienced, and too easy to manipulate, the Princess clearly wasn't an incompetent. Calista could foresee her becoming a very strong leader in due time, all she had to do was work her way into the Princesses' confidence and she'd be in a position to subtly accumulate all the power she'd ever need.

Then another thought entered her mind, Calista realized that she herself was inexperienced at this game, even though she thought she was playing it well so far she mostly let her new apprentice do the work, as any student should for their master, but this one, Calista had to work on her own. This was her student's homeland and she knew the ins and outs better than Calista ever would, but she still needed the challenge to test her own skill with politics and cunning. The only way to learn to swim was to jump in the water, and now, Calista would jump straight into the deep end.

"Very wise your highness. I believe Miss Longueville here would be in the ideal position to advise you on matters to do with the administration of this institution. She was Osmond's secretary and thus has intimate knowledge of all the ins and outs."

Matilda bowed her head, "Indeed your highness. I would be happy to advise you if you require it."

* * *

Calista took Louise through the next Shii-cho velocities before she would instruct her further. "Excellent Louise. I'm impressed at how quickly you're learning." said Calista with a sagely nod to her apprentice. Louise had mastered the basics of Shii-cho at an impressive rate.

Henrietta clapped happily for her friend, "That's so amazing! Louise with a sword. I never would have imagined it."

Louise gave the Princess a bow, "I never would have imagined it myself. Since I summoned Calista, my life's taken all sorts of strange turns."

Agnes huffed contemptuously, "That form of combat looks so stupidly simple that a child could learn it. What good is it in a fight?"

Calista looked at Louise, "Children do learn it, and use it very effectively in battle. Louise? May I borrow Derflinger for a few minutes? I think it's time I taught this arrogant schutta some respect."

Louise looked at Henrietta while Henrietta looked at Agnes who was in turn staring down Calista while holding her sword tightly in its sheath at her hip. "No. I forbid it. I know how you are Agnes, it's why I know you can protect me. I don't know Lord Zarkot very well yet, but I can tell just by looking at her she's more than a capable fighter. I won't have you two injuring one another. Especially not while I have need of you both." she stated in her most regal and commanding tone of voice.

Calista inclined her head respectfully to the Princess while Agnes fumed. "Don't look at me like that Agnes. Violence doesn't solve problems. Find another way to work out your differences."

Calista smiled mirthfully, "Respectfully your highness. In my experience, if violence doesn't solve your problems, you simply aren't using enough of it."

Agnes snorted contemptuously at the statement, "I hate to admit it, but my experience agrees with her statement."

Henrietta shook her head, "Mine doesn't. As long as I'm in charge, you'll all do as I say."

Calista smiled, the Princess certainly knew how to give orders. Pity she seemed to lack the ability to choose the correct followers. Not that she had a problem with Agnes at all. Far from it, Calista could tell from her posture that she was probably more than a capable combatant, and they way she was always looking for threats seemed to go far beyond what a normal bodyguard would do. This woman was a zealot. To have earned such loyalty, the Princess must be doing something right. Her Echani side was frothing at the mouth for a chance to fight and learn more about this woman and her motivations. It was just that, pushing her buttons was highly appealing to her long repressed childish side, which for some reason, Agnes just seemed to draw out like a magnet. Probably because she was just so easily provoked.

"Very well then, Now that the interruption is over. It's time for your next lesson Louise. Since your society is based so much on magic, I'm going to introduce you to some basic Sith magic. Or more precisely, Sith Sorcery." this piqued Louise interest who gave the snowy haired woman her undivided attention.

"But first, a very stern warning Louise. The power we wield. As you've learned, the destructive power of the Force, what we call the 'Dark side' which empowers all Sith, can be bent to your will. But beware, the more powerful the spell, the greater the toll it will take on you. Some powers, simply carry a price no one is willing to pay. Be mindful of what you choose to pursue, and be mindful that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction."

Louise nodded her understanding, the serious look in her eyes told Calista she was indeed listening, if perhaps not fully comprehending yet. Calista opened her eyes and looked deep into Louise's eyes. "My eyes, are the result of physical corruption from using the power of the Dark Side. It's a price that will eventually be taken from you as well, and as you go on, you may become more and more powerful, and a toll perhaps greater will be taken from you."

Louise widened her eyes at Calista, "Do you mean that, this power, can affect my body? My looks?"

Calista nodded, "Yes. It could. Will it? I can't say. It's been said that the power of the Force is like a disease. But it has also been said that it is a disease no Sith would ever wish to be cured of. This isn't something that will happen to you overnight. Many Sith go their whole lives without any physical corruption. But my warning to you stands. Beware of how deep you go, from some holes, there's no crawling back out."

"What do you mean exactly?" asked Louise with frightened curiosity.

"When my eyes changed, I was just a little older than you. I was fighting for my life and I tapped deep into the power of the Dark Side. I was surrounded by enemies, my soldiers were all dying around me and I had no choice. I needed power. Power to change my fate. Power to save my men. Power to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. I created a powerful Lightning storm all around me and electrocuted the enemy troops."

Calista gestured to her eyes with two fingers, "And this was the price I paid. I think it was a fair trade in retrospect. My eyes used to be a very bright blue. Now they're this, bloodshot sulfur."

Henrietta raised her hand and coughed to get attention, "Lord Zarkot, may I ask, what is this Sith Magic capable of?"

Calista took a breath while she gathered her thoughts to compose a response. "Power. Limitless power. With the Force, anything is possible. And I do mean that literally. Anything. Is. Possible. The only limits are those we impose upon ourselves. A Sith's ultimate goal is to free themselves of these restrictions. Now. Louise, I'd like you to try the telekinetic push on me."

Agnes narrowed her eyes and glared at Calista while Henrietta smiled with innocent curiosity.

"I can't do that! I can't muster that kind of emotion against you..." declared Louise.

Calista smiled, "It doesn't take all that much to use such a basic ability Louise. Remember how you levitated everything? It's the same principle, just clear your mind of doubts, and direct the flow of the Force."

Louise nodded and pulled her hand back, she closed her eyes tightly, it still took a lot of concentration for her to produce these effects. As she mustered her resolve Henrietta widened her eyes as reality itself seemed to ripple and distort around Louise's right hand and then something she couldn't comprehend moved towards Calista at a very rapid pace. The Sith herself widened her eyes at the sheer power of the telekinetic wave moving towards her and held out both of her hands to deflect the incoming attack. The wave seemed to split and dissipate around the woman and left the two observers speechless.

"Alright… _that_ was impressive Louise. But try to scale it back a little." said Calista with a sly grin and a wink.

"I thought I was always suppose to give it my all in every ability?"" asked Louise who was now looking at her hand in awe.

"Yes. But some abilities and effects can be controlled more than others. Remember, you're trying to push me, not crush me." said an oddly enthusiastic Calista.

Louise nodded and pulled her hand back again before pushing out with the Force towards Calista. The effect wasn't nearly as potent as the first and the Sith put out her forearm out to meet the incoming energy and absorbed it.

"That wasn't what you did the first time. What did you just do?" asked Louise.

"That's called Tutaminis. It's the same principal as what I did the first time. The first was a deflection, the second was an absorb. These are just two examples of the tools I'm going to be teaching you. The first allows you to deflect incoming attacks like a shield. The second allows you to take that energy into yourself and redirect it. The latter is a more advanced technique we'll get into later, but I just want you to be aware of what you're working towards." explained Calista.

Louise nodded the understanding. "So how do I do the deflection?"

"I'm going to strike at you with a small electrical attack. I want you to imagine the Force around your hand like a protective bubble, and use your will to make it a reality. Understand?"

"So, the same thing I do with everything else? Tell myself it's possible, and then make it possible?" asked Louise.

Calista smiled sincerely, "Exactly. You're getting it now. Let's begin."

* * *

That evening, Siesta was cleaning and bandaging Louise's hand for her. "How do you always manage to hurt yourself like this?"

Louise shook her head, "This was all Calista's fault..."

Sietsa turned her head to glare at the Sith. "Don't give me that look. If she were in any real danger, she wouldn't still have a hand right now. It will heal. Quickly. As long as Louise remembers to channel the Force as she meditates, small wounds like that will rapidly regenerate."

Siesta widened her eyes in shock, "You call this a small wound?!" she said while holding up Louise's charred and blistering hand.

"Yes. It's quite insignificant. It won't even scar. Believe me, I know something about these things."

Siesta kept up her glare for a few moments before her face softened, she remembered only too well when Calista first arrived and they undressed her to reveal all the horrible scars she had over her body. If Louise's badly burned hand was insignificant by her standards, she dared not even imagine the immense pain it must have taken to inflict those scars upon the snowy haired woman.

"But anyway. How are you Siesta?" asked Calista, her tone wasn't vague and Siesta knew what she was really asking.

"I'll be fine. I won't let it keep me down."

Calista nodded and Louise used her good hand to squeeze her friend's shoulder. "I wish I could be as strong as you are." she stated.

Siesta smiled and put her hand on top of Louise's and gave her a soft smile. "I'm going to try this meditation healing thing. Calista, will you teach me how?" the Sith nodded sagely and stood up off the chair and reseated herself on the floor in a kneeling position.

"Calista. I'm, honestly, a little afraid. What you said, about how the Force could change me…"

Calista opened her eyes and looked deeply into her Apprentice's, she composed a carefully worded response for her before speaking in a serious and even tone...

"Some fear is good for you. It keeps you alert, mindful, and when you're backed into a corner, you can use your fear to grow strong enough to get out of that corner. But fear of Power does not benefit you. You have to decide for yourself how far you are willing to go for what you want. I can't make that decision for you. I can only guide you with my knowledge and experience. What you do with it, is up to you. Just know that you have a choice that I was never given. I didn't choose to become Sith, that decision was made for me. I was thrown into the Sith Academy and told that I was to become Sith, or die. But you, you have the choice. You can become Sith, or you can go back to whatever it was you were doing before you summoned me here."

Louise closed her eyes and shook her head, "You say your only choices were to become Sith or die. My only choices are to become Sith, or live a life of living death… this Force, if it really does have the power to control the destinies of everyone and everything, is really cruel, isn't it?"

Calista snorted derisively, "Indeed it is. That's why a Sith strives to take control of their own destiny, while our enemies, the Jedi, enslave themselves to it... accept it without question. I've never been one to simply accept things as they are. I never accept the unacceptable or tolerate the intolerable. I have power! And I will use that power to make my life better."

Louise heaved a sigh, "Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't I just have an ordinary life?"

Calista shook her head, "Don't start on what if's Louise. We've been over this. They never lead you down any productive lines of reasoning. Keep your mind on the here and now where it belongs. That's how you begin to change your reality. In time, I will show you more about how to use the Force to inform your decision making. Assuming you even decide to continue with your training."

Louise shook her head, "I don't know. I just need to think. And I still have so many questions that I can't put into words."

Calista listened attentively before responding, "Things have happened around you faster than you can keep up with. I understand that. If you need time to sort your feelings, take it while you have it. Because I only foresee more upheaval on the horizon for you."

Louise tried not to think about that ominous warning and instead positioned herself in her preferred meditation posture, with her legs crossed and her hands resting on her knees.

"Just, tell me what to do to heal myself."

Calista nodded sagely as she closed her eyes and relaxed her posture. "Start with your breathing. Empty your mind. Feel the Force flowing through you. And now, know that you can channel the Force, not only outwards, but inwards as well. Command it, bend it back into you. Feel it flowing to your injuries. Most minor injuries will heal nearly instantly. More substantial injuries will take more time."

For ten minutes, the three sat in silence. Louise then opened her eyes and looked at her bandaged hand. She carefully unwrapped the bandages and was shocked to see the burns were erased, as if they had never been.

"That's incredible!" gasped a surprised Siesta.

Louise was stunned speechless by what she was seeing, Calista simply sat on her knees and didn't move a muscle except to speak.

"With the Force, anything is possible. Throughout the ages those who can use this power have been feared, ostracized, murdered, reviled, and even worshipped as gods. But we are not gods. We are ordinary men and women with extraordinary powers. Only one in a billion people is sensitive to the Force. I hope you can comprehend that number. That's how fortunate you are Louise. Don't take it for granted, and don't let it go to your head. Inflated egos have been the downfall of beings far greater than we..."

"What is the Force exactly Calista? You've mentioned the Dark Side is what we use, does that means there's a Light Side?" asked Louise.

Calista nodded, "The Force, is an energy field created by all living things. It has a Light side, and a Dark side. Yes."

Siesta shook her head, "Sounds like you're talking about good and evil."

"Breaking it down into Light and Dark is like trying to separate the intrinsic nature of any living being. We associate light and dark with good and evil because that's what a small mind can comprehend. Thus the ignorant masses have come to associate the Jedi with good, and the Sith with evil. But it is _not_ that simple. Conflict brings out the good and the bad in each of us. A Jedi wielding the power of the Light Side is just as capable of causing harm as a Sith using the Dark Side. The source of your power doesn't matter nearly as much as what you choose to do with that power, and that is what defines you. In the end, it isn't a battle between good and evil at all. It's a battle of one way of life versus another."

Louise looked down as she took this in, "Peace is a lie."

"Exactly. You're in a state of conflict inside of yourself as well Louise. You lack direction, purpose, experience. I can only guide you, but you have to start living your life instead of just watching it pass you by."

"What do you mean exactly?

"If you don't already know Louise. Telling you won't make you see it. You have to find out for yourself. And I foresee that you will."


	10. Existential Crisis

**Chapter Eight - Existential Crisis**

"Professor Colbert. As the Deputy Headmaster I believe it's right for you to take charge here at this time. I would only give you one direct order for now. I would like you to ensure that anyone here who was supporting Osmond in his activities is brought to justice." commanded the Princess as she stood up from behind Osmond's desk and gestured to the seat for Colbert to take his rightful place.

"Thank you your Highness. I assure you. It shall be done." he bowed deeply to the young princess before taking the seat.

"So what's first on your agenda?" she asked.

"I believe things should continue as normal. There is the exhibition after tomorrow. Rumors will be flying and we need to show that daily life will remain unaffected by these events." he stated professionally.

The Princess nodded in approval. "I agree wholeheartedly _Lord_ Colbert. I'll leave it in your capable hands. Now, while I am here, how can I assist you in getting things running smoothly?"

Colbert thought carefully for a long while before answering that question. "Honestly. I'm not even sure where to begin. So much here has been lackluster. Particularly with your friend, Miss Valliere."

The Princess blinked, "Louise? You'll have to elaborate if you don't mind."

Colbert chose his words carefully, "Things have happened in her life. Her familiar high among them. This woman has been teaching her things. Things I don't understand. Things not of this world."

The Princess turned to her guards, "Please excuse us. This conversation will need to be private." the two musketeers bowed and exited the room, closing the door behind them. Once they were gone Henrietta seated herself across the desk. "Please speak candidly with me. Tell me your concerns."

"The day after her arrival. There was an incident. One of the other students had an altercation with Louise's friend, the maid Siesta. Louise stood up to defend her friend, and things escalated to violence. Louise was injured by one of Mr. Gramont's golems. Then I'm told, Miss Zarkot, the familiar of Miss Valliere, jumped into the fray and overpowered Guiche with a... frightening... display of power. Mr. Gramont's injuries were… severe. He was not expected to survive. But one of the other students, his girlfriend I believe, Miss Montmorency, devised a healing method with Miss Zarkot's assistance and implemented it with the aid of some of the other students. Because of this, a search of her room revealed several dozen illegal potions that she'd been selling to the other students and using her earnings to fund her tuition. We presently have her confined in her room pending a hearing into her activities. Which I honestly don't know when we'll ever get around to actually conducting."

The Princess nodded that she was following along.

"Coming back to Miss Valliere. My concern for her is in what Miss Zarkot is teaching her. We have no idea what it involves, and that has me gravely concerned. From what little I know of her power, it's simply frighteningly unnatural. A familiar is suppose to serve the Master. But in this case, it seems the Familiar has actually _become_ the Master. I don't like the idea of her going about unchecked."

Henrietta shook her head, "I understand your concerns. But I've spent a bit of time with _Lord_ Zarkot. I found her to be a very polite, well educated, and brilliant young woman who seems to be a good influence on Louise. Now, I appreciate that I may have a certain bias towards her and so for that reason I'll authorize you to keep tabs on them. I'm confident that in time you'll see them as I do. As for this Montmorency girl. I'd like to pardon her for any crimes. But, I'd like you to give her a stern warning that she should seek some legitimate means of securing her tuition fees."

Colbert widened his eyes, "But your Highness. You can't just-"

The Princess held up her hand to silence him, "I can, and I just did. I have my reasons, and I don't owe an explanation."

Colbert sighed in resignation. "As you command, your Highness."

* * *

Calista and Matilda were in the forest clearing training together in unarmed combat. Calista decided at her request to start teaching Matilda some of the Echani arts. Calista had left her robe neatly folded on a nearby tree stump and Matilda had opted for a loose fitting cloth shirt and trousers. She wore more practical soft boots instead of her usual dressy shoes. Both were drenched in sweat and had happy expressions on their faces as they went through the movements.

The art was almost like a dance. A dance in which you could easily kill your partner with nothing more than a finger. Though Matilda wasn't near that level yet, Calista found that like Louise, Matilda was a fast learner and picked up the basic sequences like a sponge.

"The Echani Arts are as much a language of communication as they are a means of inflicting harm. That's why it's taught like one would teach a child to read and write. You start with letters, then form the words, then sentences. It has structure like prose and grammar."

"It's beautiful. Ever since I met you I've felt so much more alive. Every day is just something new and mind expanding compared to the mundane routine of secretarial work and the lowly life of a common thief."

"Let's see what you've learned now. Come at me." said Calista with a smile as she assumed a defensive stance.

Matilda rushed her and attempted the sequence of punches she'd just learned this morning but Calista was blocking too quickly for her, even without the Force augmenting her agility and body strength. She then gracefully caught the taller woman and threw her over her back onto the floor.

"You are _particularly _brutal, you know that Cali?" stated a gleeful Matilda as Calista offered her a hand to help her up. Matilda graciously accepted and pulled herself up.

"If you think I'm brutal, you should come meet my mother's people. If I were fully Echani, I'd have us fighting naked."

Matilda widened her eyes at the thought, "What? Why?!"

Calista laughed, "First, Echani don't have our sense of modesty. Second, they believe that fighting should be done free of the restrictions on movement imposed by clothing. Or something like that. I find it silly, but, they find me silly. So damn them. Damn them, and damn the Empire! Everywhere I go, I end up with the powers that be making me feel unwanted. Sorry, I suppose I just needed to vent a little."

Matilda sighed, "You mean about Colbert wanting to keep tabs on you?"

Calista nodded, "Worthless priss is concerned that I'm corrupting Louise."

Matilda sighed, "I'm honestly a little worried now. This could throw our plans into chaos. If they ask for the Staff of Destruction soon, getting it back out could be a lot harder now with the Musketeers all over the place."

Calista shook her head, "Leave that to me. You're not the only one capable of impressive feats of stealth. No. I'm more worried about this nagging feeling I have. It's not a disturbance in the Force, but I sense something out there watching me. It makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up."

Matilda looked at her with concern, "You're not still talking about Colbert... are you?"

Calista shook her head. "No. Colbert is the least of my problems. Him I can deal with. This is something else. Something further away. No matter how hard I try to see it I feel my vision being intentionally blocked."

Matilda narrowed her eyes, "From what I've managed to learn about your power... I gather only someone like you could do that. Does that means there's another Sith out there?"

Calista shook her head. "No. Not another Sith. They would want to be known to me. No, this is someone who fears me, and wishes to remain out of my sight. I have my suspicions but I don't want to speculate without facts. But anyway all these things will be revealed to me in the proper time. Shall we resume our training?"

Matilda nodded eagerly. "Oh yes. I never imagined hand to hand combat could be so, artistic."

Calista smiled, "The Echani arts are elegant if nothing else."

"Mind if I asked where you learned all this? You said your mother was Echani but that your father took you away when you were very small. Did you find your mother again and learn all this from her?"

Calista shook her head. "My mother didn't just let him take me. He murdered her."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. To answer your question. After I passed my Trials I returned to my homeworld. I wasn't made welcome there but I did learn a great deal. After I left I brought… teaching materials with me and taught myself. You see my mother was an instructor. Things like this just make me feel closer to her. It's as much a part of my heritage as being Sith. So rather than reject these parts of myself, I embrace them. I decided that I would define myself rather than be defined by the world around me. I am Sith, but I am also Echani."

"I think my respect for you just went up by a few orders of magnitude Cali. If that's even possible. Every time you open your mouth you make me rethink my life. I'm really starting to believe in this Force stuff of your's. Like being here and meeting you was my destiny."

"I feel the same. But rather than use words to express these feelings…" Calista assumed a more balanced stance and with the fingers of her open hands gestured for Matilda to come at her. "Show me!"

* * *

Louise considered going to class instead of her morning training after breakfast. But she decided against it. The purple robed professor who teaches the class had wished her dead only days ago. If she went in there, there would be conflict, and Louise wasn't in the mood to take anything dished out at her today. If anything she'd be the one to dish out! Especially now that she had the power to enforce her will. She took a moment to wonder what that might be like...

"_Miss Valliere. So good of you to join us. Have you finally deemed this class worthy of your illustrious presence?" asked the large purple cloaked Professor. _

"_No ma'am. I find it, and you, to be beneath me. But I'm bored, so I figured you could entertain me for an hour." she said as she took a seat at an empty desk. Kirche widened her eye and covered her mouth in horror, the rest of the class all looked at her in a similar fashion. _

"_Where did the Zero get the guts to talk to a Professor like that?!" asked one of the students in a hushed whisper. _

"_I don't know. Something really different about her today. Really don't wanna piss her off right now." _

_The Professor glared at Louise contemptuously, "Where do you get off talking to me like that young Lady?" _

_Louise waved her off nonchalantly, "Just the other day you wished me dead in front of my face. Pardon me if I choose not to waste anymore words on you. So will you get on with the class or do we get a free period?" _

_The Professor glared at Louise incredulously, "How dare you. I demand you leave my classroom! Now!" _

_Louise shook her head, "I demand you teach something interesting, or leave. I wonder which one of us will get their way?" _

_Kirche covered her mouth and laughed in excitement, this was turning out better than she expected. _

_The Professor pulled out her wand and directed it to Louise who in turn held out her hand and used the Force to rip it out of her grasp and pulled it into her own hand. "Do you want another explosion Professor? Because this is how you get explosions out of explosion girl." said Louise as she drew out her own wand causing the Professor to duck under the podium._

Louise pulled herself out of her fantasy and took a look up at the bright blue sky. She was laying on the grass in the courtyard of the ancient academy, surrounded by towers, and massive gray stone walls. Suddenly, they all seemed so bland to her. They felt more like a prison than a place of higher learning.

Whatever they had to teach inside those classrooms, how much of it really applied to her anymore? Perhaps that's why she felt like lashing out? Perhaps the professor was just a symbol of what she wanted to rebel against.

No, that wasn't who she was. It wasn't who she wanted to be. But the idea of it excited her, and that was what frightened her. She never had power of her own, would she really abuse her new power so frivolously if given the opportunity? Where could she go for guidance now? She'd gotten so used to being able to go to Siesta with anything at all. But right now she felt that Siesta didn't need to be bothered with something so heavy.

Marteau would only encourage her to lash out against everything that's ever caused her grief because he wanted to see the nobility crushed. She didn't want encouragement, she wanted a pragmatic point of view from someone experienced. Someone who wasn't Calista because she honestly wanted the day off to sort her feelings about everything Calista was telling her. Then, it hit her, she knew exactly who she could talk to who was experienced enough to guide her.

"Derf?"

The sword laying next to her in the grass popped out of the scabbard just enough to speak to her.

"What's up Louise?"

"What does it mean to have power? How are you suppose to know what to do with it?"

Derflinger didn't answer for a long moment, but then he started "Whoa. Ya sure don't ask small questions. A girl your age is suppose to be wondering if a dress makes her look fat, or if the boy she's got a crush on is going to ask her out."

Louise sighed heavily, "I wish those things were my biggest worries in life. Everything would be so much simpler."

Derflinger chuckled at her, "But it'd be boring wouldn't it? People who live a life like that dream of a life of adventure and excitement. But the people who live that life dream of the simple life. Nobody is ever completely satisfied with their lot in life. Ya just gotta play the cards you've been dealt."

Louise turned on her side to face the sword, "But I don't know how to play this hand…"

"It's like this. Power or no power. You need direction in your life. You need something to strive for. Something of your own. Not what other people expect of you. What do you expect of yourself Louise?"

"I don't want to be Louise the Zero. But I'm not sure if the Force is really the right path for me. I don't feel like I'm being given a choice. I don't feel like I'm living my own life anymore. It's like I've become a casual observer in my own body."

"Ahh, existential crisis."

"Something like that. But I don't know what I need to figure this out."

"If you have it, you don't need it. If you need it, you don't have it. If you have it, you need more of it. If you have more of it, you don't need less of it. You need it, to get it. And you certainly need it to get more of it. But if you don't already have any of it to begin with, you can't get any to get started with… which means you-"

"What are you on about Derf?"

"Power Louise. It's an endless circle. An addiction. I've seen people get drunk on it. I've seen people throw it away. I've seen them abuse it. Take it for granted. And I've seen them lose it all. The thing is, you can't appreciate power until you don't have it anymore. Until recently, you were totally powerless, right?"

"Yes."

"You had no say in your own life?"

"Yes."

"How'd you feel about that?"

"I hated it!"

"Did you wish for more power to change it?"

"Of course!"

"What did you want to change?"

"I wanted respect! I wanted to be treated with dignity!"

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Is that bad?"

"No. It isn't. It's only Human to want to be treated right. Look at Calista, I'll bet she's never had bad service at a restaurant. But something like that is a byproduct Louise. You need to figure out your own destiny."

"I keep hearing that word. And how I should take control of it. But I don't know what I want to become."

"You won't find that answer here Louise. You need to get up, and you need to go and start livin' because life ain't gonna wait for ya. Life keeps going. If you don't get up and take a look around, you'll miss it. Then you got nothing but regrets. You need to get out there, and don't be afraid to make mistakes. It's normal to fuck up. You're still young, it's what you're suppose to do. Live, laugh, love, fight, and go where your heart tells you."

"What my heart tells me…"

"Yeah. Listen to your heart Louise. What does it want more than anything right now?"

"Right now. In my heart. I feel like…"

"Feel like what?" asked Kirche as she stepped into Louise's field of vision.

"Like I hate you." Louise stated nonchalantly.

"That's a fine... because I detest you." answered Kirche in an equally dismissive tone.

"Why though? It's so pointless Kirche. Why do we hate each other so much?" asked Louise in a tone that sounded intellectually curious.

"Because you're a Valliere, and I'm a Zerbst." Kirche stated matter of factly.

"My family doesn't give a damn about me. I never gave a damn about our family fued before I met you. And I honestly still don't give a damn. My only problem is with you."

"And my only problem is with you too. Zero."

"But why? What did I ever do to you?"

Kirche sighed deeply and sat herself down on the grass beside Louise. "You know… I think about it. But I've really got nothing. Besides you blowing up the classrooms and making my ears bleed. I don't know why I hate you so much. I just do. You disgust me. With your pretty pink hair, your pretty pink eyes. Your pretty petite frame. It makes me sick to look at you."

Louise sat up and blinked at Kirche. "Is that what it is? You can't stand to look at me? Maybe I should just poke your eyes out. Then you won't have to look at me anymore and maybe then we can bury this stupid hatchet?!"

Kirche shook her head. "No, that's not the solution. That's not even the real problem. You know what the real problem is? It's how much you whine. You whine about everything. You're a child Louise. You look for the bad in everything. That's what really gets me going. You have no idea what real pain is. What real misery is. What it means to suffer. And you never will. Whatever you think people have put you through here, it's nothing compared to what others have been through. But you think everyone has to feel sorry for you. That's what annoys me. You have things that everyone else has to spend every waking moment working their hands to the bone to get a small fraction of. But somehow, you take those blessings and make them into more curses. And _that _is what I spit on you for Louise the Zero."

"What are you even saying Kirche?!" spat Louise.

Kirche in turn sighed, "You lay here angsting over power and purpose. You're dodging the real question Louise. What are you living for? Because if you can't answer that simple question, the rest is meaningless. And you may as well use that big stupid sword on yourself and stop wasting everyone's time."

"Hey! Cut the poor girl some slack she's-"

Kirche raised her voice at the sword, cutting him off, "Stop fighting her battles for her! This is between me and her! Stay out!"

Derflinger raised his voice as well, "Hey! Fuck you! That's my job! I'm her sword! I'm suppose to be her weapon! Especially against people who seem to only exist to put her down and keep her down! I'll be damned if I'm going to let you kick her while she's down!"

Louise shook her head, "Thank you Derf. I appreciate it. But she's right. This is between us, and it's been a long time coming. This _is_ my fight."

Derflinger chuckled softly, "Heh, alright Louise. It's your show. I'm here if ya need me." he said with finality before sheathing himself back inside his scabbard securely.

"So what do you know about it Kirche? What are you living for?"

Kirche glared with her one visible eye at Louise intensely "I don't have to explain myself to you, or to anyone. I don't have justify my actions to anyone. I only answer to one person, and that's me. I only have to please one person, me. But if you really must know why I go on living, it's because I have a score to settle!"

Louise looked into her eye and saw the fire coming back into it that she seemed to lose before.

"What are you talking about? You can't honestly be that passionate about our stupid family feud?! Nobody even knows what it started over anymore!"

Kirche shook her head firmly. "Nein! Nein! Nein!" she spat. It was mildly amusing to Louise how Kirche suddenly reverted to her native tongue in her anger.

After a moment to recompose herself and gather her wits she elaborated; "Not everything is about you Louise! Learn to see past your own nose!" with that she got up and walked away, leaving Louise with no answers, and still more questions.

No. Louise wouldn't accept that. Kirche wanted to resolve things, she could sense it. She didn't know how, but she knew it. She stood up and threw Derflinger around her back and started after the redhead, she ran until she was in front of her and stopped her in her tracks by blocking her path with her arms held out.

"Get the hell out of my way Zero! Or I'll give you a taste of hell's flames before I send you there!"

Louise was resolute. "No Kirche! If you want to fight me. Then let's fight this out. But one way or another, this thing between us, it ends today!"

Kirche narrowed her eye and pulled her wand while Louise drew Derflinger, Kirche started running backwards to gain distance while Louise assumed the Shii-cho opening stance.

"In… ex… bet… Fireball!" yelled Kirche as she hurled said fireball towards Louise who in turn just knew to bring Derflinger out in front of her to intercept the spell. It was absorbed almost instantly by the sword.

"Good one Louise! Now hop to it!" declared Derflinger.

Louise didn't need to be told, she held Derflinger behind her and charged forward, Kirche launched additional Fireballs at her but all Louise had to do was swing her sword as if to cut the fireballs and they were absorbed by the sword.

Kirche needed to strategize, and to do that she needed to buy time. "Flame!" she chanted and a stream of fire emerged from her wand directed at Louise who could now only stop and hold Derflinger out into the flames to absorb it. It was a stalemate, neither could do anything. Louise tried to step out of the flame's path, but Kirche tracked her easily with her wand.

Louise closed her eyes and crouched down, then leapt up into the air towards Kirche faster than she could follow with her stream of fire. She ran forward letting Louise land where she was standing and ended up behind her. This battle wasn't going to be decided by her skill with Magic. Not while Louise had that sword. Kirche held her wand up near her face and chanted a new spell...

"Nyd... Gyfu… Sigel!"

Her wand seemed to vanish from her hand to be replaced by an orb of flame. She put her hands in the orb and pulled it apart, the flames morphed into a vicious looking red hot ax and a flaming shield.

Louise widened her eyes in surprise, this didn't seem like Kirche at all. But she really didn't know her at all. Louise readied herself as Kirche came at her swinging the ax wildly. Louise just didn't have an answer to this, it was unpredictable and she had no real experience fighting blade to blade. She parried what she could, and ran from others strikes, or ducked them. When she attempted to counter attack, Kirche just put up her shield and blocked Derflinger with ease. Louise was at a total loss for how to deal with this situation. She simply did whatever she could to stay alive under this relentless blitzkrieg of Kirche's.

* * *

Colbert and Herietta were busy going over the details of changes Colbert wanted to make around the academy when a loud knocking at the door interrupted them, followed by the door slamming open. Colbert and Henrietta stood up furiously at the intrusion.

"Headmaster! You must come quickly! Miss Valliere and Miss Zerbst, they're fighting! And it isn't a friendly sparring match!" yelled one of the Professors.

Colbert picked up his staff, jumped over the desk, and started running for the door. The Princess picked up the front of her dress and started running after him.

* * *

A student burst into the dining hall and yelled at the top of his lungs "Fight! Louise the Zero versus Kirche the Ardent! Outside in the courtyard!"

The students all jumped out of the seats, the chairs screeching across the stone floor as they slid back almost deafened the room but nobody seemed to care, it was their eyes they needed for this, not their ears.

* * *

"Derf! Can't you eat her weapons? They're magic!" demanded Louise.

"No! I can only eat what I can cut! Focus Louise! You can do this!" he replied while she used him to intercept one of her more vicious blows and then stepped out of her attempt to slam her with the flaming shield. Derflinger was a long sword, but the ax was a short weapon. Kirche had the advantage because Louise just couldn't maneuver effectively with her up close and personal like this, and her shield just made her defense impregnable.

Louise finally gave in and drew on the power inside her. She had the tools from her training, she just needed the final piece to make them work. If she didn't give this her all, Kirche would kill her, she had no illusions about that, she could feel it in the Force.

Louise set her mind on all the horrible things Kirche had said and done to her since they met. Anger turned to hatred, hatred turned to fury, and she felt the Force flowing through her. Suddenly it was if she could see what Kirche was going to do before she did it, and parried each attack easily.

Kirche's eye was fire, she channeled her power all around her, bathing herself in flames and became as the living embodiment of perdition's flames!

Louise's eyes were cold as the void, her pupils vanished and her eyes seemed to glow purple as the Force fueled her.

Kirche responded with even more vicious strikes, it was like hell's fury trying to conquer the cold abyss.

The combatants didn't even realize they had a growing audience for their duel. Nor did they care, they were too focused on what had become a battle to the death. The student body watched solemnly, there was no shameless betting on this fight. Nobody dared to try and stop it, nobody had any illusions that any interruption could result in their mutual bloodlust being turned on them. The heat of Kirche's flames could be felt all around them, and Louise's Dark Side aura began to swell around them making the small pink haired girl a suddenly very imposing figure. It was as if she was staring back at everyone with utter contempt without them even seeing her eyes.

Calista and Matilda arrived in time to see the two at their most intense. Matilda was horrified while Calista smiled proudly.

"What're you smiling about! We have to stop this!"

Calista shook her head. "No. We will do no such thing. This has to reach its conclusion."

Calista observed her apprentice and was pleased to note that she was using everything she'd been taught.

"The Force is so strong with her. She can not escape her destiny."

Matilda turned to Calista and shoved her roughly, "Stop being so damned ominous! This is barbaric!"

Calista shook her head again, "No. It's beautiful. I wish you could see it like I do. The expression of utter contempt they have for one another. The mutual respect they both suppress but desperately wish to express. I can see it clearly. So much more than words could ever convey. It's so beautiful."

Matilda was about to storm off to stop the fight but Calista held her back.

"Oh fine… I'll stop them. Just stay back. We don't need you drawing attention to yourself."

Calista walked out towards the pair and reached out to them with both of her hands. She closed her eyes and used the Force to pull them apart and levitated them into the air. Louise tried to lash out at Calista with the Force but felt her powers fail her for some inexplicable reason. It was the same with Kirche, her flames were suddenly snuffed out and her weapons dissolved back into her wand and fell away from her.

"Now… I do _not_ care who started it. But I am ending it. If either of you _think _to cross me on this…" Calista said and didn't finish it. When both girls gathered their proper wits they comprehended her meaning, and neither had any doubt she could put them back in their places.

* * *

That evening, Montmorency was finally free of her confinement. She knew exactly where she wanted to go, and who she wanted to see. But when she found Guiche, she saw him sitting on a bench with that first year girl. She didn't even want to look at him, she turned around and ran away as fast as her legs would carry her. When she stopped to get her bearings she found herself somewhere she least expected, the summoning square. She found Calista there, leaning against her droid. She decided to go and sit with her, Calista always had wisdom to get her onto the right path, and she knew she could use some.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked.

Calista gestured to the ground with her hand. "I see they finally let you out."

Montmorency nodded as she seated herself. "Yes. Apparently, the Princess gave me a pardon. I'm not sure why though. And to be honest, I don't even want to know. It was my battle to fight and I feel so… cheated."

Calista shook her head. "I'm sure she had her reasons. But I can appreciate the desire to fight one's own battles. And I can certainly appreciate how you must be feeling right now."

Montmorency sighed, "You always have good advice for me Cali. Do you mind if I ask you for some now?"

Calista tucked her hand back into her sleeve, her face hidden behind her hair and her hood. "I'm not sure if I'm in the right frame of mind to offer you good council Monmon. But for you… I'll try."

The blonde girl took a breath and started in earnest, "After all I did for Guiche. He didn't even wait for me. I just saw him with that first year girl. Katie. I feel so betrayed."

Calista gave a short sagely nod. "Focus on that feeling. It'll lead you to an answer. You feel betrayed. So what do your instincts tell you to do?"

Montmorency took her time to consider that. "To win him back. No matter what it takes."

Calista didn't make a move as she spoke. "And how would you accomplish that?"

The younger girl considered her options carefully, "I could brew a potion that would make him loyal to me."

Calista chuckled softly, "I know something about mind tricks Monmon. So let me ask you. Would you really be content knowing that his love for you was artificial? Would that really be preferable to the real thing?"

Montmorency shook her head. "No. I suppose that was a stupid idea. Besides, they took away my lab and my reagents. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Calista nodded, "Then your only option is to fight for him. But that's a longer, more difficult path. Examine the reward versus the effort."

"It shouldn't have to be this hard." she stated dejectedly.

"Nothing worth doing is easy. You have to find your goal, and obliterate the obstacles in your path to the goal. That is the Sith way. But even someone who isn't Sith can benefit from that bit of philosophy."

Montmorency smiled, "You're right. You're absolutely right. If I want Guiche. I have to get Katie out of the way."

Calista shook her head. "Be cautious Monmon. Remember that your eyes can deceive you. Nothing is ever as it appears. Arm yourself with knowledge. Find out what's really between them. Decide from there."

Montmorency was stunned, "That... didn't occur to me..."

Calista snickered to herself. "It's why I keep my eyes closed Monmon. Sight is all an illusion. Even a Force blind can learn to perceive with her mind rather than her eyes. All it requires is that you be open to all possibilities, and have the willingness to gather evidence. As a woman of science, this should be second nature to you."

Montmorency chuckled at that, "Nothing blinds like love."

Calista nodded sagely. "Indeed."

The mage looked at Calista and considered her present state. "You don't seem yourself. Are you alright?"

Calista shook her head. "No my dear Monmon. I am not alright. Like you, I have feelings I need to sort through. I never really took the time to sit with myself and sort through what's happened to me."

Montmorency scooted herself over until she was sitting shoulder to shoulder with the Sith with her back against the Droid. "Would you like to think aloud with me then?"

Calista considered that. "I'm not sure how much help you could be. These matters are far over your head. I'm sorry. Please don't take offense. I didn't mean to suggest you're somehow ignorant. It's just that, you don't have the life experience yet to help me with my conflicts."

Montmorency sighed dejectedly. "You've helped me so much. I'd like to try. If you'll let me?"

"It's just… I'm feeling out of sorts because I don't know where I belong anymore. Part of me feels strongly that once I get this fighter here repaired, I should be on my way and never look back. But there's another part of me with a voice that's growing louder with each passing day that tells me that… whatever's waiting for me where I came from, isn't meant for me anymore."

"Could you elaborate on that?"

"I'm not sure how. It's such a subtle thing. All my life... all my life… I've never really felt like I fit in anywhere. You see, I'm half Human. My mother is Echani. And when I was very young, I lived with her on her homeworld and everything felt like it was as it should be. Then my father came for me. He stole me away… brought me to his world… forgive me if I don't go into too much detail, but suffice it to say, I never really felt like I truly belonged in that world. When I tried to go back to my mother's world, I wasn't accepted there at all, I realized my mother had been shielding me from the realities of life there, and how people thought of me. In the worlds of both of my parents… I was never truly accepted. I had my friends and my comrades, but they were the exceptions. I had to fight literally every... single... day… for what little I had."

"I can relate to that. My parents both died. I don't know how. And they left me with nothing but some debt. The family home and lands were taken to repay it and now I'm all alone with nothing but what I can earn for myself. Whatever I have, I have to work for, fight for… nobody ever gave me anything, and I don't want them to."

"I've sensed that in you. I think that's why I like you so much Monmon. You have an appreciation for what it means to have only yourself to rely on."

"You know what? Pardon my vulgarity, but fuck Guiche. Maybe what you need, what _we _need. Is some time to ourselves to sort our minds out? It's the weekend, so why don't we go into town? Just the two of us? Girls day out?"

Calista scoffed at the notion, "Now that's something that is truly beneath me."

Montmorency wouldn't take no for an answer. "You won't find the answers to your problems sitting here and thinking about them. Life throws solutions at you in the most unexpected places. Sometimes, you need to get out of your comfort zone and let life throw new possibilities at you. You might find something you never considered before."

Calista turned her head slightly towards the girl beside her, "And what pray tell... could life possibly have to show me that I'll find in a primitive town? On a primitive planet? Among primitive shops? And primitive people?"

Montmorency shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm feeling lucky. We might find out. At the very least, it could get you out of your bad space and help you approach these problems more positively?"

Calista considered that, "You may have a point there. I've advised Louise that she needs to spend more time living life rather than letting it pass her by. Perhaps I should practice what I preach. Very well. I will accompany you."

Montmorency smiled radiantly at the Sith. "That's great! Come meet me in my room tomorrow morning before breakfast and then we'll head out together."

Calista wondered why she'd want her to come to her room but dismissed it, it wasn't an insufferable request.

* * *

The next morning Calista was up at the crack of dawn. She looked over at the other bed and saw Louise sleeping peacefully. She looked around the room and sighed, she really didn't feel like going out today but she gave her word, and she never broke it.

The room wasn't hard to find. Calista followed her senses one floor down and knocked at what she felt was the right room. "Come in Cali!" she heard from the other end. She opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind her.

"Good morning Monmon."

Montmorency smiled at Calista. "Good morning Cali. Sleep well?"

Calista nodded, "Well enough I suppose. I'd rather still be sleeping, but, I did say I'd go with you."

The blonde smiled at her. It was the first time Calista saw the young girl in anything but her school uniform, she wore a light weight, light green dress and had her hair undone from the usual tubes she styled it in and it was flowing freely for the most part but some of her hair at the back was tied up with the same red ribbon she always wore. She didn't dress like someone who came from money. Had Calista seen her in the street, she'd be very unassuming. With a humble elegance.

"I appreciate it Cali. I just need you to wear this." Montmorency said as she laid an outfit on her bed for Calista.

"Wait… what? Are you serious?"

"Very. I don't want you being recognized by anyone unfriendly after what happened last time. Let's be honest, the way you dress, you stand out."

Calista sighed, the girl made a very persuasive argument. She really wasn't in the mood have to deal with thugs if it could be helped.

Calista disrobed and started putting on the cloths offered. A white button shirt, a knee length black skirt and a white jacket with four buttons and black lapels. The two were of similar height and body type so the clothes fit her well enough. The only real difference between the two was that Calista had a little more in the chest so the jacket was a little tight there but it wasn't uncomfortable..

Calista had to give Montmorency some credit, the ensemble was elegant and she felt surprisingly comfortable in it. Short white socks and simple black shoes completed the look. Calista looked at herself in the mirror while Montmorency came up behind her with a blue ribbon in her hand.

"May I just do something with you hair?"

Calista shook her head. "No. My boyfriend was a stylist, and I never let him touch my hair. I keep it this way because it's how my mother kept her hair. Nobody, touches my hair except for me." she said politely, but firmly.

Montmorency nodded. "I apologize. I didn't realize it was a touchy subject for you."

Calista shook her head again. "No need to be sorry. You didn't know. But anyway. My compliments on this outfit. You have good taste. I could probably get used to this. Now I just need to figure out where to keep my Lightsaber. I don't think my belt will work with this outfit."

Montmorency looked at the bulky stealth generator laying neatly on the bed with the rest of her Sith apparel. "No. I don't think so either. But if you must carry it, maybe keep it in a handbag? No, it's too big. Let me think..."

Calista went over to her Lightsaber and unclipped it from the stealth generator, she decoupled the staff into two separate hilts. "Perhaps if I kept it this way?"

Montmorency picked out a an appropriate handbag from her collection and offered it to the Sith. "Perfect." she she said with a bright smile.

* * *

Louise awoke to a knocking on her door. She looked over to the other bed and saw it made up, but Calista was nowhere to be found. No welcome visitors to Louise's room ever needed to knock, so the persistent and irritating rapping on the door was starting to annoy her. She opened her door with an angry scowl on her face to see one of the Princess' Musketeers waiting on the other side and quickly blanked her expression.

"Yes?"

The woman gave a curt bow to Louise and spoke, "Lady Valliere. The Princess requests that you attend her in her chambers. Immediately."

Louise nodded courteously in response. "I'll get dressed." she said and shut the door.

When Louise came out, she was escorted past all the security by the Musketeer all the way to the Princess' room where she found Kirche waiting outside escorted by another of the Musketeers.

"Kirche? What are you doing here? And don't tell me it sounded fun!"

Kirche shook her head. "I probably know as much as you do…" she replied with a hint of venom in her voice.

One of the guards knocked on the door to the Princess' room, "The two her Highness asked for are here." she said to the door.

"Let them in." came a voice on the other side before the door opened. The guards stood aside to allow Louise and Kirche to enter.

The Princess was seated and was giving the two of them a stern glare causing both to audibly gulp as they knelt down before her. There was no more doubt as to what this was going to be about.

"The two of you. Have... disappointed me. When I first saw the two of you together, it filled me with hope. If a Valliere and a Zerbst could be friends then I was confident I could bring peace and stability back to this nation. And then I had to witness the two of you fighting like rabid dogs… no. I'm going to say it like it is, like rabid _bitches_! You've really let me down."

Louise piped up, "Your Highness, please let me expl-"

The Princess raised her voice, "I don't want to hear it! I can't force the two of you to set aside your issues and start getting along. But what I can do is give you the opportunity. I'm ordering the both of you, with my authority as heir to the throne of Tristain. To undertake a mission on my behalf."

Kirche looked up and started to protest, "Your highness. I'm not from this nation. You can't order me to do any-"

The Princess raised her hand and raised her voice again, "Yes I can! You study here, you live here under our law. You'll obey me or suffer the consequences!"

Kirche immediately bowed her head once again. Louise might have enjoyed that moment were she not in the same boat with Kirche.

"I want you both to go to the Capital. I have it on good authority that my Tax Collectors are running amok. I want you both to investigate and handle the situation as you deem appropriate. I've prepared a special permit which grants you both the authority to act as my executors in this matter. Meaning you have my sanction to dispense justice as you see fit."

Louise had to ask, "Your highness. Do you really think we're capable of handling such an important matter?"

The Princess sat back in her chair. "Yes I do. After the way I saw the two of you fight, I know you can handle yourselves if it comes to that. Personally I'd rather it didn't. But... I've thought about it long and hard. I decided that Lord Zarkot was right. I can't always be nice. I have to show my people that I can and will protect them... by any means necessary. Right now, besides my own Musketeers, you're the only ones I can trust to act on my behalf. I don't care how you get it done, my only condition is that the two of you handle this on your own. I want you to work together. And maybe, if we're all lucky, learn to respect one another. Now go get started!"

Kirche and Louise both stood up and bowed deeply to the Princess. "Yes, your Highness." they each said in unison before turning to leave.

After they were long out of earshot of the Musketeers, Kirche put a hand on Louise's shoulder and stopped her walking. "Just so we're clear _Zero_, what we started... we're going to finish once this is done with."

Louise narrowed her eyes and glared into Kirche's eye. "I'm not a Zero anymore."

Kirche scoffed. "Yes you are. If you don't already know why then you're less than nothing."

* * *

Calista was on the verge of losing her mind. "Do all teenagers shop his much? Or only you?"

Montmorency shrugged, "I think we all do. Didn't you ever?"

Calista shook her head. "No. Everything I needed, I could simply take from the Empire. As a Sith, there isn't much in the way of the mundane that I require. For clothing, all I needed was my battle armor, and simple clothing. Trinkets, souvenirs, jewelry, these things have no value to me. They're simply distractions. Besides, should you really be spending your money so frivolously? How do you intend to pay for you tuition without your little business?"

Montmorency shrugged. "I don't intend to. I'm leaving the school."

Calista blinked at the young mage. "You can't be serious? Without an education, how do you intend to make your way in the world?"

Montmorency shrugged. "I'd always planned to be an Apothecary. So I hope to find an apprenticeship. Without an income, I just can't afford to pay for that school."

Calista took a very long moment to think. "Suppose I could help you secure the funds you need? Would you consider staying then?"

Montmorency blinked at Calista. "And how would you accomplish that?"

Calista shrugged, "Let me worry about that. I just need a yes or a no."

Montmorency shook her head. "No. I won't accept charity. If I can't earn it myself, I won't accept it."

Calista smirked at her, "I wasn't offering you charity. But I suppose that's why I find you to be tolerable company Monmon. You take charge of your own life. You're more Sith than you probably realize."

Montmorency smiled proudly, she knew this was probably the highest praise anyone could get out of Calista. "So then what do you propose?"

Calista reconsidered her ideas once more before presenting her best solution. "They won't let you keep a lab in the school. Suppose I helped you build one outside the school? I'm sure we can manage it in the clearing where I train Louise. It's out of sight. Out of sight is out of mind."

Montmorency thought about it. "Alright. But I _have _to help build it."

Calista nodded, "Of course."

"Right. I just need to pick something up… Cali, I'm sorry about this, but could you meet me at that restaurant there in fifteen minutes?"

Calista narrowed her eyes at her companion. "What are you up to?"

Montmorency sighed, she suppose she did owe an explanation. "I need to visit one of my suppliers and see if he has something I need for Kirche. Her supply must be gone by now and I need to make sure she has more. Just, don't tell her I told you about this."

"Very well. But I'm going with you. I'm not comfortable leaving you on your own. Knowing what I know about this place."

"Cali, I'll be fine on my own. I've been coming here on my own for over a year now."

"Yes. But now you have an over protective friend with you who doesn't take no for an answer."

Montmorency smiled at Calista and gave her a curt nod. They then walked up the street and turned into the back ways off the main street. It reeked of Human waste, and as Calista suspected, she saw someone empty a chamber pot from a window on the second floor of one of the buildings ahead of them and did what she could to contain her disgust.

"How has your civilization not been destroyed by disease if this is what people here do with their excrements?" asked Calista as she covered her nose.

"I really try not to think about it. Sad fact of the matter is small people like these don't give any thought to the consequences of things like this. They just rely on people like me to make them cures to whatever diseases they cause." said Montmorency as she knocked on the door to an older looking building.

The door was opened by an older man who peered down at Montmorency with vacant looking eyes. The look of him vividly reminded Calista of all the spice heads on Nar Shaddaa she'd seen the one time she allowed herself to be talked into taking shore leave with some of her squadron.

"What do you need?" he asked her surprisingly coherent sounding considering the look in his eyes suggested his brain was probably off to one of this planet's two moons.

"Elixir of Papaver. The good stuff. Don't try and sell me any of that watered down junk you'd pass off to the riff raff or I'll really fuck up your day!" said Montmorency in a very stern tone.

The man gave her a quick nod and closed the door.

"What's Papaver?" asked Calista.

"It's a plant. The extract is a potent pain reliever. But it's illegal. They said it was because it's very addictive. The Church also says it's a sin to take anything mind altering. But that's a load of _hypocrisy_! Alcohol is still perfectly legal, and that stuff actually kills people! Everyone knows that it's all just an excuse. Romalia's wine industry doesn't suffer, but people in real pain do. It was actually legal in Tristain for many generations until the previous King in his _infinite_ wisdom decided to ban its use and fall in line with the Church. Since then the people who really needed it can't get it except through scum like this. It's why I usually make my own and just get the raw plants from another supplier."

"You're very passionate about this aren't you?"

"Yes. I don't see the harm in giving people a little something or other to take their worries away for a little while. A little something extra to relieve pain, emotional or physical. It's nobody else's damned business what I or anyone put in their body!"

Calista smiled at the girl. "Truly you are a young woman who was born into this world ahead of her time."

"I wish I had your kind of power Cali. Then I could actually change this world and bring it a little freedom."

"There are many kinds of power. Don't underestimate yourself. If you have passion, you have strength. If you have strength… then you have power. So you see, you're not at all powerless. Fight for what you believe in."

Montmorency looked at Calista for a very long moment and felt a blush form on her cheeks. "I will. Thank you for that. I never thought of it that way."

"That's what friends are for." said Calista with a kind smile.

A friend. Sure she had a few. But this was different. There was something about this girl before her that made something deep inside her seem to come to life. She felt oddly at ease, comfortable… accepted. Montmorency didn't fear her, she trusted her. This was unconditional trust she felt. She'd just brought her into her world. Normally, Calista would never, ever, be seen anywhere like this. But with Montmorency she followed. She felt fear for her being alone without her company in this place. There was nothing in it for her to protect this girl, so why would she care what fate awaited her? No. That wasn't true at all. This girl did something no one else ever did in her life. She accepted her unconditionally.

Her squadron feared her because she was Sith. Even though they later gave her the acceptance she wanted, she was still Sith and they were still ultimately subservient to her. They couldn't reject her even if they wanted to.

She was stuck with Louise because of the bond between them. Kirche was just along for the ride, Tabitha was just joined at the hip with her. Matilda had to be bribed into their relationship. As much as she enjoyed their time together, that string was still attached.

Montmorency and Calista were building a real friendship based on mutual respect. Even after what she did to her boyfriend, she had no malice towards her. She understood and accepted that the boy's fate was entirely of his own making.

After she received the goods and found it satisfactory she tucked it into her purse discreetly and the two returned to the main street. They walked together, and Calista opened up to her about so many things, about the Empire, about the Echani, the Sith. The ate together and Calista struggled with the menu. Montmorency was incredibly patient with her and helped her choose good food. Then she offered to teach her the language proper, which Calista eagerly accepted. Force based communication left much to be desired and it would be helpful for her to be able to read so she could learn more about this world.

* * *

That evening after they returned to the Academy, Calista brought X2-C3 up to the top of the central tower to give the Droid's sensors the most unobstructed view of the stars it could get. It was the clearest night they'd had so far and it was time to figure out just where in the galaxy they were. Montmorency had accompanied them to the top and watched the little droid perform its duty with curiosity.

"So what's he doing?"

"It." she corrected.

"It?" asked Montmorency.

"Yes. Extwo doesn't have a gender. I've thought about programming it with one, but I decided against it. I'd rather it stay the way it was when I first met it. It's been my constant loyal companion for almost ten years now. Rather not risk damaging it with new programming. Rather let it develop on its own."

"I think I understand. Not all that talk about 'programming' but letting it develop on its own. That I do get."

"Extwo is looking at the stars to try and find out where in the galaxy we are. Once we have that, I can find my way back to my people once we've repaired my fighter."

"Your fighter?"

Calista pointed down at the crashed Bloodmark.

"Oh, that thing. Right. So you'll be able to use that to get back to where you came from?"

"Hopefully. I have enough fuel to make one or two hyperspace jumps. The Empire is so vast I should easily be able to make it back to one of our worlds."

The techno babble was going right over her head and she decided not to ask but just accept it.

"Are you really going to just leave us? Just like that?"

Calista turned to her and gave her a small smile. "I have to. There's a war going on out there among those stars that I have to be part of. Besides. This is your world. It's not mine. My place is out there, with my own kind."

"I thought your own kind didn't care for you much because of your heritage?"

"That's true. But like you Monmon, I'm a woman ahead of her time. The Empire changes, it adapts. I'll use my power to help push that change. Open and expand minds."

"I hope that. Maybe. You'd consider staying? I think this world needs someone like you. I know Louise surely needs you. I need you…"

"I'm going to ask Louise to come with me. I won't put her in the Academy, but, I've started to like having her as an Apprentice. I can just imagine the look on her face the first time she sees this world from beyond the moons..."

Calista smiled up at the night sky as she pictured flying again and smiled happily at the image of sharing the experience with her Apprentice.

"I wish I could see that."

"Before I leave. I could take you up. It wouldn't be a problem. We can fly around this world in a few hours. I could even let you be the first person from this world to ever see the other planets in your system."

"Other planets? You mean there's more than just this one around our sun?"

"I'm sure there are. Most star systems have a few planets around them."

"Would they be like this one?"

"Heh, I doubt it. More than one habitable planet in a system is exceedingly rare. But… it's not impossible."

"What if I wanted to come with you? To your world, to your Empire?"

"I'd say… I couldn't take more than one other person in my fighter. But. If you're dead serious about it. I could come back for you. Or if Louise decides she doesn't want to go, you could have her spot."

"I'll think about it then. I mean, there's really nothing for me here. But out there. I can't even begin to imagine all the possibilities."

"It's a very big galaxy Monmon. If your destiny is out there, you'll get there."

Then X2 started beeping and chirping in what sounded like a very confused tone.

"What is it Extwo?"

"X2 = Unable to detect known astronomical references. / Approximate Position = Thirty thousand light years from galactic core. / Star References = Zero / Analysis = ERROR / X2 = Unable to compute coordinates"

Calista gawked at the droid. "That's _impossible_. We can't be that close to the core and be unable to fix our position!"

"What's it saying?" asked Montmorency.

"One moment Monmon. Extwo, rescan. Be sure you're compensating for atmospheric interference. There has to be some references!"

"X2 = Scanned twice. / Matches = Zero"

Calista stepped onto the ledge and gazed up at the sky longingly. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to, Montmorency just knew she was in pain by the look on her face as the moonlight fell upon it.

"What is it Cali?"

"I might be further from home than I realized. Incomprehensibly further."

"Does that mean you can't get back?"

"I don't know. But if I got here, there has to be a way back. I'm sure in time the solution will present itself. I just have to be patient..." she stated stoically and then tried to tuck her arms into her sleeves like she always does but realized she was still wearing the clothes her new friend gave her and simply put her hands behind her back and held them there.

"For what it's worth. You'll always have a home here. As far as I'm concerned, you're one of us now."

Calista turned her head to Montmorency and smiled at her sincerely, "That… actually means a lot to me."


	11. A Gathering Storm

**Chapter Nine - A Gathering Storm**

Louise and Kirche had set off early. It was a long day's ride to the capital spent in grudging silence as the pair refused to speak to one another any more than was absolutely necessary.

Louise wore another of the outfits Siesta had gifted to her, a loose fitting white linen shirt with dark green pants and some soft light brown boots. Kirche simply traded her academy skirt for some black riding pants and kept on her white silk shirt and her black cloak. Louise stored Derflinger in the saddle straps this time around to make the long ride easier on her back.

Louise was getting sick of the awkward silence and decided try breaking the ice. "Kirche, this is stupid. Won't you just talk to me?"

"I have nothing to say to you!" she snapped.

"What's with your mood swings lately?!" demanded Louise.

"Mind your own damn business Zero!"

Kirche took a very deep breath and slowly exhaled, she closed her eye and shook her head.

"Look… Louise. I just don't want to talk right now. Accept it."

Louise was stunned by the sudden shift in her demeanor. "Alright Kirche. But I really meant what I said before all this started. I really do want us to get over this thing between us."

"It's not that easy. There are things you just don't understand. I don't know if that's completely your fault, but what is your fault is how utterly insensitive you can be to people around you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked politely.

Kirche shook her head and took page from Tabitha's book, she just looked forward again and didn't speak. Louise sighed, it was going to be a much longer ride than she imagined.

* * *

That morning Calista decided to pay a visit to Colbert, he still owed her an explanation. Besides, if he wanted to keep tabs on her she could have some fun making him regret it. She would start by simply rubbing in his face how futile it would be to try and have her watched.

Dressed in her regular clothing and robe she activated her stealth generator and went to wait patiently outside his office. She couldn't help but be amused at the Musketeers guarding the way into his office, they would be so powerless against her if she meant harm here.

It didn't take an incredible feat of gymnastics. When the Princess came out the guards opened the doors wide for her to make her exit. Calista simply stepped through them without sound and went in.

Calista spent ten minutes watching Colbert get absorbed into his work. She wanted to make sure he was as deep into it as he would ever get before she sprung her trap. She wandered over to stand beside his chair and leaned over his shoulder where she was just close enough for him to begin to sense the warmth of her body.

As she deactivated her Stealth generator, and the Light stopped bending around her she uttered two quick little words…

"Good book?"

Colbert yelled in terror as he jumped up and tripped over his seat, he choose to forgo his staff and went for a wand in his sleeve and had it pointed at Calista as he fell on his back upon the stone floor.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" he yelled incredulously.

"There's a reason why I'm called a Sith Assassin. I wouldn't be worthy of such a title if I couldn't make it look like natural causes." she said a with hint of playfulness behind her otherwise cold tone.

"How did you even get in here?" he asked with scientific curiosity.

"Come now. You don't honestly expect me to reveal all my tricks to you? That just wouldn't be fun." she said while snickering lightly with a childish smile as she extended a hand down to help him back up.

Colbert cautiously accepted the much smaller girl's hand and was impressed by the strength she had in her small body to pull him up. Just another hint that when it came to this little snowy haired woman, one's eyes were simply not to be trusted.

"No. I suppose not. So why are you here? Was it just to scare ten years of my life away?" he asked as he adjusted his clothing and glasses.

"No. I'm here because you never got to finish explaining the summoning ritual to me. I'm particularly interested to know if it can be reversed."

"I'm afraid not. Please take a seat. I'll do my best to explain." said Colbert as he gestured to the chairs across the desk. Calista nodded and went over to seat herself, she pulled her hood back and opened her eyes to give the man her, polite, undivided attention.

"You see. Once the Familiar contract has been made, it is absolute and unbreakable. The ritual can also only be performed once in a mage's life, after that, a second familiar can not be summoned, the spell simply will not work."

"Why is that I wonder?"

"Nobody knows. It should also be noted that when a mage dies the familiar dies as well. Nobody knows why this is the case either. Animals have much shorter life spans than humans do, but the familiars only ever pass at the same time as their master."

"That's interesting…" Calista decided not to go into the nature of Force bonds and the one she has with Louise for the time being. He didn't need to know any of her weaknesses.

"But, this does present an interesting opportunity. Could you tell me what you were doing before you were summoned?" he asked while getting out some clean parchment and inked his quill.

"I was in combat..." she took him through the events leading up to her summoning the best she could when she suddenly felt a tightness in her chest and her eyes widened in horror…

"_Cali! Noooo! You'll pay for that! You'll all pay!"_

"_They got Cali?! That's impossible!"_

"_Death to the Republic!"_

"_Monsters! I'll burn you all!"_

"_No… Cali…"_

"Miss Zarkot? Are you alright?" Colbert stood up from his desk and went over to put a hand on her shoulder. She looked like all the young soldiers he'd ever seen after a traumatic experience.

"I felt… something... though the Force."

"Like what Louise felt the other day?"

"No. This was different. Personal. Perhaps we should leave this for now. I need to clear my mind."

Calista stood up and gave him a courteous nod before she started walking out of the office.

"Miss Zarkot?" he called out to her.

The Sith turned her head to her side so she could see him out of one eye.

"There's a theory that Familiars are always summoned out of the jaws of death. What you told me, combined with how we found you… it does lend credence to that theory. Many Familiars have been summoned in wounded states. And also, they all die if a contract isn't formed soon after the summon."

"Thank you Professor. We'll revisit this another time. Maybe then I'll tell you more about where I come from."

"Perhaps… if I may be so bold?"

Calista narrowed her eyes at the professor and waited for him to speak when a Musketeer burst into the room and drew their attention, "Lord Colbert!" she started once she gathered her wits. "Lord Osmond has escaped!"

Calista looked back at Colbert who's jaw had practically hit the floor and then looked back to the Musketeer. "Interesting." was all she said.

* * *

Sometime later, Colbert, Matilda, and Calista were summoned before the Princess to discuss the situation.

"I don't know how the old bastard managed to pull it off! He killed two of my Musketeers and made a clean escape. None of us could pick up a trail." stated an impetuous Agnes.

The Captain was enraged. Calista could see it all over her.

"Lord Colbert. Do you have any idea how he managed to escape?" asked the Princess.

"None your Highness. But, he was the Headmaster here for a very long time. It stands to reason that he knows more about this place than any of us. I'm sure he had a plan incase something like this ever happened to him."

"Miss Longueville. Do you have any ideas?" asked the Princess.

"I don't think the how really matters right now." she answered.

"Quite right. The only thing that matters now is catching him again before he can regain any power and cause damage." said Calista with a stoic tone. However her heavy Imperial accent gave her voice a regal quality that matched the Princess herself.

Agnes nodded, "I agree with them Highness. Let me take my soldiers and go find him!"

"Where would you even start Agnes? He could be anywhere by now." stated the Princess to which Agnes huffed and fumed.

"I can track him." stated Calista dryly.

"How would you track him? My best scouts couldn't pick up a trail!" spat the angry Captain.

"Does that really matter? Do you want to avenge your fallen or not?" demanded Matilda.

"I don't want to go off on a fool's errand while he gets away if that's what you mean!"

"Enough! I said I can track him. Princess, allow me to undertake this mission. I'll even take Agnes with me. We'll bring him back here, dead or alive."

"I'm coming too. You're _not _leaving me behind on this! I have a score to settle with Osmond!" demanded Matilda.

Calista smirked up at her taller friend "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Very well. The three of you may go. I want him alive to stand trial. But if he resists, I'd rather have you all back alive than him, so do what you have to do."

* * *

Calista picked up some supplies from her crashed fighter and stuffed them into the saddlebag of a horse before riding out to join Agnes and Matilda.

"So. How do you intend to find him?" Agnes asked grudgingly.

The three women were heading out of the Academy grounds and onto the trail. Calista seemed to choose a random direction and started to go with Matilda and Agnes following close.

"The Force shall guide us." was Calista's stoic answer.

"Ohhh… well excuuuse me…. The Force. Riiiiight." said Agnes with indignation.

"Don't underestimate her Captain. Or her power. Believe me, whatever this Force thing is, it's not something to be taken lightly."

"Why must we always be stuck with the big children Matilda?" asked Calista with a hint of sarcasm coming out of her stoic voice.

"Calista… you're better than that. Just stay focused on what we're doing and she'll learn to respect you like everyone else does."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Agnes contemptuously.

"Believe me. You'll find out." was Matilda's cryptic answer.

"I don't get it. She's tiny. She can shoot a little lightning out of her fingers. Her sword is made of red light. She never opens her eyes. And she's dressed in black. I've seen and fought much more intimidating things."

"No. You haven't." said Matilda while shaking her head.

* * *

Montmorency tried to find Kirche in her room but she wasn't there. She figured the only other place she could be was with Tabitha and went down a floor to her room and knocked. And knocked, and knocked some more. It wasn't her first visit and she knew all about how Tabitha loved absolute silence to read in.

When she eventually managed to get inside she quickly closed the door behind her and went to stand next to Tabitha and waited patiently while she lifted the spell of silence in the room.

"Tabitha, do you know where Kirche is? I need to resupply her but I can't find her anywhere and I'm getting a little worried."

Tabitha closed her book and set it on her lap. Then she shook her head.

Her body language was all Montmorency needed to conclude that Tabitha was worried. She wasn't easy to read by any stretch. But the people who were used to her, just picked up on these things. When Tabitha put her book down, things were getting serious.

"Tabitha, we need to find her. I can't even imagine what she must be enduring at this moment. And we need to be discreet about it too. I can't have the staff taking away this supply, if they do…"

Tabitha gave her a small nod and stood up from her bed. "We search."

Louise and Kirche stopped by a river in sight of the capital city and decided to rest and water their horses.

"Kirche?"

"What is it now?!" she spat.

Louise was taken aback by the venom in her voice. "Nn..nothing."

"What is it?!" Kirche demanded.

"Just forget it! If you're going to keep being like this I don't have anything to say to you either!" Louise spat back.

Kirche sighed heavily and then dipped her hands into the river to pull up some water to drink.

"Louise… I don't mean to be so testy. I'm just... going through something. Don't ask because it's none of your business. Just give me my space. That's all I want from you."

"Kirche… if it's something I can help you with… please. I'm starting to worry about you..."

"_**Don't!**_ I don't want your worries, or your pity, or concern, or anything! _**It's my problem!**_ I'll deal with it!" yelled Kirche at the top of her lungs.

Louise shrinked back a few steps and the horses became startled. Louise quickly went to them and started patting them to calm them down before they decided to run away.

* * *

"Where does this road lead I wonder?" asked Calista as they continued down a narrow pass through the forest. The path was disused, the road clearly hadn't been maintained for many years and the forest was beginning to reclaim it.

"You don't even know where we're going?! That's it, we're heading back!" yelled Agnes.

"I'm getting sick of your belly aching Agnes. If you want to go back, go." said Matilda with a groan.

"Would one of you just answer me?" demanded Calista.

"We're heading west. Beyond this forret is where a lot of the noble houses are. The first we'll come upon is…" Agnes started but then hesitated.

"Ahhh, I sense you've realized this might indeed be the correct path." said Calista with a small smirk under her hood.

"The land on the other side of this forest is the ruled by Duke de Brinvilliers. He's a regular at Court and though nobody can prove it, it's believed he's seeking a political alliance with the von Zerbst family in Germania to retain his lands should Germania actually invade." explained Agnes.

"Hey Cali… don't we know a Zerbst?" asked Matilda.

"Indeed we do. I find that very interesting." Calista said flatly.

"The Zerbst family and the Valliere family are famous for their long feud. Your friend Louise's mother is a regular at Court as well and there's been a lot of tension between her and Brinvilliers because of these rumors. The Brinvilliers hold a very sizable portion of Tristain's armed forces under their command and if a war broke out without their support for the crown…" explained Agnes.

"Then Tristain would be too weak to mount meaningful resistance. But, if there were reasonable suspicion of wrongdoing, like say… sheltering a wanted fugitive, and if a search of his home turned up evidence of treason… then he could be removed. And another who is more... loyal... could take his place." said Calista with an increasingly interested tone.

"That's quite a coincidence. Being in a position like this where we can take out two birds with one stone." said Agnes as she turned her head forward and glared ahead with steely eyes.

"There's no such thing as coincidence. This is the will of the Force." said Calista.

"I have to ask. What's in this for you? Why do you want to help the Princess? I'd get it if the Valliere girl were here, as her familiar, you're supposed to protect her. But you volunteered for this. I need to know why you care." demanded Agnes with a no nonsense tone that didn't go unheard by Calista.

"Is that really any of your concern? Remain focused on your duty and be content in the knowledge that we share the same goals for now." she said with finality.

"I can't just accept that! I have to know what your game is!" demanded Agnes, but there was no response.

"Captain. Don't question your blessings. Having her power on your side is far preferable to the alternative." said Matilda with a nod and smile.

* * *

Osmond made himself comfortable in the living room of one of Tristain's largest mansions with the Duke de Brinvilliers. He accepted tea when it was offered to him by a servant and held it while it cooled. Around them were other high ranked nobles who observed the two with acute interest.

"So Osmond. I heard the little Princess bested you. How did you manage to escape?" said the Duke with a sly grin and a small laugh.

"It wasn't the Princess. It was the third Valliere girl, and her Familiar. I underestimated them."

"Do you think they had something to do with what happened to Mott?"

"Louise Valliere? Impossible. Her familiar? Quite possible. That little woman has some interesting tricks. But even with all her power, I don't see her being a threat to our plans. In fact, from what I've seen and heard about her, she could be persuaded to join us."

"A Familiar that can be turned against its master? Pah! Who would have ever considered the power of the Void would pass to the single most inept girl possible. Fortune truly favors us my old teacher."

"Don't make my mistake and underestimate her. She may be powerless herself, but her familiar easily has ten times the power the King's Familiar ever had. And we all know what a ruthless enforcer he was."

"I'd like to know how the Void power passed outside the Royal family. If it can be manipulated, then we could pass it to someone who's loyalty we can be assured of." said one of the others.

"I don't know. But if you want to study it, it will have to wait until our plans reach fruition. Then you can do all the research you want on it." said the Duke.

"But don't you think this is too big of a coincidence? The King dies under mysterious circumstances, and his power passes onto the family who most strongly support the royals?"

"We all know the King and Karin the Heavy Wind were close friends and allies. Maybe one or all three of the girls are actually his bastards? Who knows, and more importantly, who cares? Now that we've confirmed the heir to the Void we have to seize on this opportunity without delay!" stated the Duke.

"Indeed. Is everything ready?" asked Osmond.

"I have ten thousand troops in position and ready to seize the capital. The other five families are ready to seize the ports are La Rochelle and Marseille. With that, we'll have complete control of Tristain. I've already secured my alliance with the Zerbst family in Germania and they've assured me that Germania will recognize and support our rule. That'll keep Gallia from getting any ideas."

"The Zerbst girl is still a student at the Academy. How did you manage to get that alliance without a political marriage?" asked Osmond.

"That was difficult. After their daughter refused to agree to the arrangement I thought everything was going to fall apart. So I sat down with the good Erzherzog von Zerbst and we hammered out a new agreement that didn't depend on a political marriage. I told them that once we secured power, we would give them the Valliere lands." the Duke said matter of factly.

"The Valliere lands are rich with gold and produce a quarter of the food for our nation! Are you insane?! Why haven't we been consulted on this?!" demanded one of the other nobles.

"It was either that or we seek alliances in Gallia, and I can assure you... their price would have been _much _higher! No, we need their support, and those lands are a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things." explained the Duke.

"The Valliere's also have a sizeable portion of the military. Well trained heavy infantry loyal to the crown. And let's not forget the Manticore Knights are still zealously loyal to Karin. The Captain of the Griffon Knights is also close with the Valliere family. How do we intend to subdue them? Will House Zerbst commit their forces to our cause?"

"Once my forces have seized the Palace, and taken the Queen hostage none of that will be a problem. Karin and Marianne are the very best of friends. If we're lucky we could catch Karin in our trap as well and then the Valliere forces can be made to surrender even more easily."

"What about General Gramont? Won't he and his troops be a problem?"

"Not at all. His forces are currently spread thin along the border with Gallia, showing the flag. By the time words gets to him and he can regroup to do anything it'll be too late."

Osmond by now had finished his tea and considered all the information he'd received.

"One thing still bothers me..." he started.

"What's that?" asked the Duke.

"What did actually happen to the good Marquis de Montmorency?"

"The fool upset his water spirit and drowned." answered the Duke.

"So you didn't have anything to do with it?" asked Osmond.

"Osmond. Let it go. The man was a pig. If he'd lived much longer he might have sold his own daughter to pay off the debts he was racking up left and right. It was useful to keep him under our thumbs for a time, but he was becoming a liability. We needed his resources not his excuses." stated the Duke.

"I see. That is a pity. He and his wife were two of my favorite students. Well, that brings me up to speed then. What do you need me to do?" asked Osmond.

"Are the guards at the Academy still loyal to you?" asked the Duke.

"Some yes. But I can't be assured of enough to take back control. I'd need at least a regiment of soldiers and mages to deal with the Musketeers and the remaining guards. Then there's the problem of the Familiar and Matilda de Saxe-Gotha. It seems the two have formed a strong friendship and her loyalty isn't to me anymore."

"Can't our allies in Albion do something about that?" asked the Duke.

"Not in time. She doesn't even know we've joined Reconquista. We'll have to take her out of the equation."

"What about the Staff of Destruction?" asked the Duke.

"It's still in my office. Once I have it, I can use it to deal with Matilda."

"Very good. I'll allow it. I'll give you the resources you need. Take the Academy and hold the students hostage. Especially the Princess. Once you have her secured send word to us in the Capital and we'll move onto the next phase. We can use the local children to leverage the other houses to support us and The Foreign students can be ransomed for much needed funds. As for the Familiar, if you can bring her to our side. Do it. If not, kill the Valliere girl and ensure her death as well." ordered the Duke.

* * *

Calista observed the area with a set of binoculars from her vantage point high up on one of the trees. "Very interesting…" she said to herself.

"What do you see?" asked Agnes while Calista was climbing back down.

"Soldiers. Thousands... all ready for battle. I also saw a very large detachment break off and follow Osmond. Heading East." answered Calista.

"Could they be starting a rebellion?" asked Matilda.

"They wouldn't dare! Unless… we need to get a closer look. I need to see the coats of arms the soldiers are wearing. I need to know who's troops they are." stated Agnes.

"Going in there won't be easy. Matilda and I could pull it off, but you're not exactly stealthy Agnes. What we need is a plan." said Calista.

Matilda looked around then it suddenly dawned on her, "Wait… you said Osmond was taking a hundred or so troops and mages to the East?"

"Yes. What are you thinking?" the Sith asked.

"East of here is a path that will lead them either to Tarbes, which is all just farmland, or the Academy. Of the two, which is the more tempting target do you think?" asked Matilda.

"He's going after the Academy. The Princess!" declared Agnes.

"Indeed. I'm sure the other students could potentially be useful to gather loyalty or secure funding through ransoms." said Calista with a sagely nod. "Very clever…" she added with a small smile.

"Well I'm glad you're impressed! We have to get back and get everyone out of there!" yelled Agnes with contempt.

"They'll never get everyone out in time. Even if they did, where would they go? Without knowing who's still loyal to the Princess the Academy is the safest place she can be. And we can warn them from here." said Calista with a cold tone and a small smirk.

"How?" asked Agnes and Matilda.

Calista went over to her horse and pulled something out of her saddle bag, a circular device slightly bigger than her petite hand. She pressed a few buttons on it and it beeped at her.

"Excellent, it works… Extwo, do you read me?"

A series of incomprehensible beeps and chirps were heard from the device. Incomprehensible to all but Calista.

"Very good. I need you to record a message for me and relay it to the Princess. Can you do that?"

There was a quick series of beeps and chirps.

"Very good. Begin recording..."

* * *

X2-C3 was rolling around the academy grounds desperately trying to get attention from anyone who could help it. Unfortunately, most students simply came to find the panicked series of beeps, whistles, and chirps to be endearing rather than alarming. That was until two people who knew better came across the scene. Montmorency knelt down beside the droid and put her hands on either side of it's front 'legs' and tried to hold it steady.

"Extwo. Calm down. What's the matter?" she said to it.

"You can actually understand it Montmorency?" asked one of the students.

"No. But I know enough that it's trying to get attention for some reason!" she explained.

X2 beeped at her in a calmer tone and then turned its head to the side and a beam of blue light was emitted from its 'eye' into the air where an image of Calista formed. The hologram started to speak, "Extwo bring this message to the Princess, and hurry!"

"I see. Follow me Extwo. I'll take you to her." she said and started walking.

"Hey! They'll never let you see the Princess!" yelled one of the students.

"I don't care if they let me or not. If Calista has a message for her, she's going to get it!"

* * *

She really had no idea how the droid managed to get up the steps and keep up with her, and she really didn't have time to figure it out either because as soon as she reached the right floor she was greeted by two of the Musketeers who crossed their swords to block her path. "This level is restricted while the Princess is here. Move along."

"I can't do that! There is an urgent message for the Princess and I have to make sure she gets it!"

"What kind of message?"

"I don't know. This little… thing here, it's got the message." she said while gesturing to X2. The Musketeers eyed the droid skeptically.

"We don't have time for children's dramas. Please move along."

"Tell her highness that the message is from Calista Zarkot! She knows who she is!"

"What's all this commotion?" asked a Lieutenant as she walked over to investigate the disturbance.

"This student says she has a message for her Highness from someone named Calista Zarkot. You know who she's talking about Lieutenant?" asked one of the low ranked guards.

"Yes. Let her pass."

* * *

"What is this thing?" asked Henrietta as she walked around the droid and looked it over with curious eyes.

"It's Calista's best friend your highness. Go ahead Extwo. This is the Princess. Show her the message." said Montmorency from where she kneeled.

X2-C3 beeped happily and turned its head away from them. It then emitted the same blue light from its 'eye' which then showed a holographic image of Calista.

"Your Highness. If you are receiving this message don't bother trying to respond to me. It's a recording I sent to my Droid for you to see."

"This is incredible magic…" stated Henrietta.

"We've located Lord Osmond at an estate owned by a Duke de Brinvilliers. At this estate thousands of soldiers are massing for purposes unknown. But as I speak to you now a Regiment of soldiers being lead by Osmond over a thousand strong are marching towards you. We believe they mean to seize the academy and hold you and the students hostage. I strongly urge you to use what resources you have to fortify the academy and await our return. Agnes is already on her way back now, expect her soon. Miss Longueville and I will gather what information we can here and return to you swiftly. Do not trust the Academy staff, or the guards. With the exception of Colbert who is proven, you have no way of knowing who is still loyal to Osmond. I strongly advise you to relieve them of duty and secure them somewhere."

The hologram paused for a moment and then started to speak again.

"I ask you to keep my Droid, Extwo-Ceethree at your side at all times. Extwo. Priority One command, authorization Lord Calista Zarkot, Senth four two one Cresh. By my authority as a Lord of the Sith you are to engage sentry mode and protect the Princess at all costs. In addition remain at her side at all times incase I need to send any further communications."

After the conclusion of the message X2-C3 made a series of aggressive sounds and rolled around beside and behind the Princess. There were some low buzzing sounds emanating from the Droid as it powered up its defenses and weapons. Then one of the doors on its chest opened and a small arm holding a small device emerged towards the Princess.

The Princess looked at the droid in confusion.

"I think it wants you to take that your Highness." said Montmorency.

Henrietta bent down slightly and picked up the device that was offered to her, it was a small pad that displayed text.

"There's writing on this. It says 'X2 = Ready for combat' is this telling me what you're saying?"

X2 beeped and chirped in response and the text on the screen changed. "Princess = Correct / X2 = Bodyguard / X2 = Ready to serve."

"What are your orders your highness?" asked the Musketeer Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant. You're acting Captain until Agnes returns. I want you to go inform Lord Colbert about all of this and then I want you to work with him to prepare our defense."

"Respectfully your highness. We should get you out of here and make for the Capital where we can rally forces loyal to us."

"And abandon these students here? Never! We're going to protect this place, and everyone in it. Even Lord Zarkot knew I would never do such a thing and didn't suggest it. Now follow my orders!"

"But your Highness. If you're captured…"

"Then my fate will be the same as the people I'm meant to protect. Now get to it!"

"Yes your Highness!"

"Oh I'm sorry. You may may rise." the Princess said to Montmorency.

"Thank you your Highness." she said while getting on her feet.

"You've done well just now. What's your name?"

"Montmorency your Highness. Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency."

"Oh… I see."

Montmorency felt more than a little insulted. The princess didn't even know who she was but gave her a pardon for a crime she didn't believe even was a crime. But this really wasn't the time or the place for the discussion.

"You're the daughter of the Marquis de Montmorency. He was one of my parent's best friends at school here. I'm glad I could finally meet you, I just wish it was under better circumstances. May I call upon you to assist me?"

Montmorency raised an eyebrow at that, "What could I possibly help you with your Highness?"

"I can already imagine the student body won't take kindly to being sequestered away somewhere in the academy while a battle starts around them. I'm sure you know the students who are the most capable. Like Miss Tabitha for example. I wonder if I could call upon you to gather volunteers from among those students to assist my Musketeers in the defense of the Academy?"

"I can do that. Yes. I'll get started." she said before giving the Princess a bow and quickly walking out.

Once she was out the Princess sent her guards out to assist with the preparations, she was suddenly quite confident with only the little Droid half her height to protect her. She smiled and asked it a simple question. "So, Extwo. Tell me what you're capable of so we can work out a strategy..."

* * *

"Let's split up. My magic works better closer to the ground. So I'll search the lower level of the house, you take the upper level. Alright?"

"Understood. Let's meet back here in one hour, no matter what. Then we'll head back with whatever we have."

With all that needed to be said out of the way, Matilda touched her wand to the ground and seemed to vanish into the Earth while Calista activated her stealth generator and the light started to bend around her until she was completely obscured by the stealth field.

* * *

Matilda stopped on her way into the house to observe as the Duke and five other nobles exited the home and met with their officers. She couldn't make out the conversation from where she was and hoped Calista would stop to eavesdrop while she searched for another way into the mansion. She also cursed herself for not learning more about the who's who of Tristain, all she ever needed to know were the targets she was assigned to steal from and what she was meant to take, nothing else.

All she could do was make a mental note of the various Coats of Arms worn by the different soldiers so they could try and put together identities later. At least Calista was no better off in this regard, this wasn't even her world after all. But she kicked herself for that too, this wasn't a bloody competition! This was a war brewing…

Fortunately Calista did stop to listen.

"General, are your troops ready?"

"They are your excellency. I have five thousand of our best troops here ready to march north to join our forces in the capital. I expect we'll enlist more volunteers along the way easily enough."

The Duke gave the general a stern look, "If you don't get the numbers you want. Start conscripting. Commoners don't know what's in their best interest. That's what people like us are here for, to tell them."

Calista inwardly snickered at that. He was right after all.

"Let's get moving. Once we've secured the capital we'll await word from the ports and then rally our forces to aid our allies in Albion."

"And then we'll be a power to rival Romalia!"

Calista had a decision to make. She was confident Louise would choose to support the Princess and so offering her support to these people wasn't an option because Louise would fight for her friend. The Sith Lord didn't have any particular problem with the Princess herself. Keeping her in power would simply suit her ambitions better. If she was going to be stuck here the Princess would be the better choice of ruler for this nation simply because she was already so receptive to her advice, as long as that continued to be the case Calista could use her to accumulate all the power she'd ever need to live her life on her own terms. That made this Duke a rival. Rivals had to be put down, quickly. But was this the right time and place?

She was confident she could assassinate him here and now, along with these other supporters and officers and be gone before anyone knew what happened. Then doubts seeped into her mind against her will. How many of these people were mages? How many were Earth mages? Fire? Wind? Water? She didn't know nearly enough about all their capabilities to confidently ambush these people and deal with any potential retaliation. Damn it all if only she'd picked up more sparring partners. Kirche would just annoy her with more flirting, Tabitha was too damned silent, and Montmorency...

Her mind went off on a tangent at the thought of her new friend. This was why attachments were a weakness. They cloud your mind and make it difficult to focus on the big picture. But it wasn't just her either, she slowly became aware of her feelings for the rest too.

Louise, for all her faults did her best at everything and it reminded her so much of her time as an Acolyte. Louise was either too petulant, too oblivious, or too depressed. But she was growing. Teaching her made Calista feel proud of herself and she liked that feeling of helping someone else grow into something better than they were.

Kirche, inspite of all the irritation and headaches she caused her, also accepted her unconditionally just like Montmorency did.

She didn't know anything about Tabitha but she instantly respected the girl. She knew somewhere inside herself that Tabitha was just like her in that they'd both seen and done things that are never to be spoken of.

Matilda, she had a lot of respect for her and did consider her a friend inspite of how they got started. The way she wasn't afraid to be herself around her and open up made Calista feel trusted and respected. She wondered what it might be like to go into battle side by side with her and that was the tipping point for her… the opportunity was close at hand and she could foresee it would be brutal and glorious!

Calista's path was clear. She felt it in the Force, and she felt it in her heart. Whatever awaited her, was with them. That was the side she was on, that was what she felt passionate about. More than political gains or power, she felt passion for her friends. That was enough for now. The rest could wait until she brought stability to this nation with her Lightsaber. Then she could figure out the rest. For now she had a clear goal. That was always the first step.

She would follow her passions. The next step became clear as well... do the job right. These people had to have had support from other places. They already mentioned allies in Albion. She needed to know more, that made them useful for now and she needed to take them alive so they could give her names. That way she would find all her enemies and destroy them. Because _that_ was her way.

The way of the Sith.


	12. The Siege

**Chapter Ten - The Siege**

Louise and Kirche rode into the capital as the sun was setting. It was a bustling city with tall five or six story buildings lined in neat circles surrounding the royal palace in the heart of the city.

But the city wasn't peaceful. They were stunned by panic gripping the people as they hurried with their belongings to flee while armed soldiers were yelling a proclamation:

"This city is now under martial law! Everyone is to clear the streets and remain indoors! Anyone violating this order by his excellency the Duke de Brinvilliers and the provisional government is subject to arrest and detention! I repeat! The vile and unjust rule of House Tristain has now been overthrown by the people! To ensure a smooth transition of power this city is being placed under martial law!"

"That… impossible… why?" said a blank Louise as she glared with wide eyes at the scene unfolding before her.

"Louise! This isn't the time! We need to get out of here now and find someplace to take shelter! Come on!"

"Rii..right." Louise stuttered sadly and followed Kirche as she got her horse going.

The two walked their horses along the road doing their best to be mindful of the people hurrying to close up their shops and run home with whatever they could carry to last them until the crisis abated. Kirche eyed their surroundings carefully and spotted a suitable location: an Inn which had place outside to tie up their mounts and served food. It wasn't the classiest place she'd ever seen by far, but given the circumstances she couldn't be picky. She just silently prayed Louise wouldn't start acting spoiled and whine about it.

Once they were inside, _Kirche _wanted to whine about it. The bottom floor was the most salacious place she'd ever set foot in, and considering some of the places she'd been... the things she wore... and the things she did... that was saying something. The waitresses all wore the most disgusting of bustiers and the shortest skirts. It was like a scene out of the most trashy novel ever written. With her eye she turned up to the ceiling and silently thanked the Founder himself that Calista wasn't with them. The petite snowy haired Sith might have had an aneurysm.

"Welcome! Welcome ladies to the Enchanted Fairies! Please make yourselves comfortable. Will be you be needing room and board perhaps?"

Never mind Calista. _Kirche _was about have that aneurysm! Speaking to her was a man with a goatee so sharp she was sure it could cut glass... the most pointy mustache that could put her eye out by looking at it... the reddest lipstick... the blackest mascara... and wore the tightest shorts and what looked like a purple bra. He was also the single most muscular man she'd ever seen in her life. She couldn't imagine what Calista might have done had she been here. She had already complained about the lack of whatever she classed as being 'real men' on their world and if she saw this, she might have gone insane.

"Yes… we'll need a room. We'll also need food; we've been on the road all day."

Kirche took a look at Louise and sighed. She was almost completely catatonic. At least she was following and sitting down on her own. She had that to be thankful for. But for all practical purposes, Louise was completely useless for now.

* * *

"This Academy was originally a military fortress. Defending it won't be a problem. The real problem is our supplies. This isn't a military facility your Highness, it's a school. We simply won't have enough here to keep everyone fed for more than three days." stated Colbert as he observed the preparations being made.

The noon sun was shining down in full force and for early spring it was quite warm. The front gates of the academy were being sealed by a large group of the students while the faculty all worked together to levitate a massive steel bar which they then set in place on the large wooden gate to secure it. Around the field in front of the gate the Princess' Musketeers were preparing rifles and pistols for their use.

The Princess had exchanged her regal dress for an Academy Uniform. Considering the volunteers gathered, she chose a black cloak so as not to stand out as much. Anyone who didn't already know her would have just assumed she was one of the students.

"Without the Academy Guard I only have forty eight musketeers. Against a thousand heavy infantry. But I do have a few ideas on how we can thin their numbers." said the Princess.

X2-C3 beeped angrily beside the Princess "X2 = Most powerful"

The Princess looked at the pad she was given and then couldn't help but pat the Droid's head. "I don't doubt it Extwo."

"That's good. I can personally vouch for the loyalty of thirty of our guards and ten of the faculty. The rest I've personally disarmed and secured in the cellars. The Academy staff are currently doing what they can to see about making our supplies last."

Montmorency ran up to her with a group of students behind her. Among them were Guiche, Tabitha, Malicorne and two others. Interestingly, all wore the second year black cloak. The Princess would have thought at least a few Third years would volunteer if the whole class wasn't already capable of joining the battle.

"Your Highness, these are the volunteers I've gathered for you. All of us here are the best at what we do, I can assure you of that." she said firmly.

"That's good to hear. Thank you all very much for your help today. I can assure you it will not be forgotten. Now, I need to know what each of you is capable of."

Colbert cleared his throat, "If I may." The princess then nodded to him as he stepped out and looked over the students gathered.

"You all know what's being asked of you?" he addressed the students.

Each nodded firmly to him with the exception of Tabitha who simply kept her stoic posture.

"Very well. I won't try and talk you out of this. Your lives are on the line here as much as the rest of us. Let me see who we have here…" he said as he looked them over one more time.

"Chevalier Tabitha the Snowstorm. Knight of the Order of the North Parterre from Gallia. The single most promising wind mage I've ever seen. I've served alongside Karin the Heavy Wind, so that's saying something."

The other students all did a double take of Tabitha. "You're a Knight?!" asked one of the others incredulously. The stoic girl simply nodded.

"Montmorency, yet to earn a runic name but she's proven to be more than competent in the healing arts. Though, and I don't mean this to put you down, your offensive application of magic is a bit lackluster."

Montmorency simply shrugged, "Water Magic is suppose to be a healing art. But if push comes to shove don't think I can't push back!"

Colbert smiled at her, "That's what I like to hear. Next we have Malicorne de Grandple. Don't let his figure misguide you. He's nowhere near Tabitha's level, but he's more than capable. He's able to cast a particularly potent wind tunnel. The problem is in his control. Once he lets go it has a mind of its own. But considering the numbers we face, that's not such a bad thing right now."

Malicorne smiled proudly at the praise.

"Reynald the Barbeque and Gimli the Blade. Fire and Wind Mages. Reynald is the second best Fire Mage in this school behind Kirche the Ardent. Don't let the code name mislead you, he didn't get that title by preparing food." explained Colbert.

The Princess considered the boy being introduced to her. Reynald was thin and not very well built but she found him quite easy on the eyes. He wore reading glasses and had thick blonde hair neatly combed. He had an air of intellectual confidence about him. She wasn't sure how she figured that but it was the vibe she got from him. He was smart and he knew it. The Princess silently wondered how he got that name but decided she probably didn't want to know lest this image she had of him in her mind be ruined.

"Gimli thinks himself much better than he actually is. Don't get me wrong, he's a master of the Air Blade technique. He's capable and ready for this, _if _he doesn't overestimate himself."

Gimli had green hair a few shades darker than Matilda's and exuded confidence in his posture. He was clearly athletic, well toned and while he was also good looking, the other boy was probably more to her tastes. Not that she didn't think Gimli could have any girl he wanted, he probably could. But she kicked herself for that line of thinking, this wasn't the time at all. The two boys gave a bow to the Princess as they were introduced. Both seemed surprisingly humble even after what was said about them.

"Last but not least… Guiche the Brass. Earth Mage. His speciality is Transmutation, but self enhancement isn't beyond his capabilities. He's also the son of General Gramont."

The Princess gave Guiche a courteous nod as he bowed to her respectfully.

"Our parents were all very close friends. I hope someday we could be too Mr. Gramont and Miss Montmorency. Now. Here's what I need from all of you..."

"Wait, wait!" yelled a girl with long dark brown hair and a brown cloak.

Guiche looked at the newcomer with wide eyes. "Katie? What are you doing here, you should be with the others!" he declared with concern in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Montmorency.

"I'd like to volunteer to help. If I may?" she said with an even tone that implied neither fear nor confidence.

"Katie, you're not a fighter. You're a Chef. A very good one at that. But still." said Guiche as calmly as he could.

"I say let her fight if she wants too. The more the merrier." said Montmorency with jealousy in her voice for all to hear.

"I have to agree with Mr. Gramont. You're not ready for this Katie. But we appreciate your willingness." said Colbert with a calm and compassionate voice.

"That's not true at all! I'm more than a capable Fire Mage! Let me prove it to you!" she declared with desperation.

"Very well Miss Katie. Please show us the most powerful spell you can cast." said Henrietta with a kind tone to the young girl and ignored the looks she got from the others for encouraging the younger girl.

Katie gave the Princess a quick bow and pulled her wand out from inside her cloak and held it away from the group and directed it somewhere she was sure it couldn't cause any harm. She closed her eyes tightly and focused her power as she chanted a spell.

There was a small flame on the tip of her wand which started growing exponentially until it jumped off and hit the ground two meters from her and ignited into a large blob of fire which coalesced into a living Fire Elemental who then bowed very politely to Katie and actually spoke.

"You called my lady?" it asked her with a very polite tone behind its intimidating and burning voice.

Jaws had almost literally hit the floor at what this girl had just done. They were utterly speechless. Tabitha raised an eyebrow slightly but didn't say or do anything else.

Before them was a living Elemental Spirit summoned by this first year magic student. It didn't have a humanoid shape, it was floating in the air and where legs should be was a thin stream of flame. It had very broad shoulders and thick arms with claw like fingers protruding from its hands. Its head was a flame coming forward out from between the shoulders with nothing but two bright yellow lights for eyes. This wasn't a crude magical trick to animate flames and give them form... this was the real thing.

"How...?" was the only thing Colbert managed to blurt out in his stupor.

"This is Aithne. He's a very good friend. When I was younger I helped him with a problem he had and he formed a special contract with me as a reward. He taught me how to use my power to manifest him in the physical world from the Elemental Plane. He's always here for me whenever I'm lonely or need someone to talk to. But today being what it is I think his power can help us." she explained with an innocent and sincere smile.

To say she was impressed would be an understatement. Henrietta was amazed not only at this girl's power, but by the sheer humility she was still showing.

Reynald was suddenly feeling wholly inadequate. His head sunk down where he stared at the ground.

Guiche was utterly speechless, frozen in place with his jaw agape.

Montmorency was also speechless, but for a different reason. She had no idea how she could ever hope to compete against that display of power.

"You may join us." was all Colbert managed to say.

"Indeed. Here's the plan…" said Henrietta with a firm nod.

* * *

Agnes rode for all her horse was worth. She backtracked along the same path they took earlier and managed to get onto the main road well ahead of the marching army, but not far enough ahead for comfort. The vanguard spotted her and started firing muskets at her. She turned East and rode on ahead as fast as the horse would go but it was starting to tire. She knew she had enough distance to make accurate shooting impossible. She was arguably the best shot in all of Tristain and if she couldn't hit something at that distance, there was no way anyone else would so she didn't panic.

Some of the mounted vanguard started to chase after her and with her horse in the state that it was in she knew she'd eventually have to fight. Her only hope was to postpone that fight long enough to put distance between them and the rest of the vanguard. Past the treeline ahead of her she could see the central tower of the academy come into view. She was close enough to actually make it without having to fight if she was lucky. So she rode on…

Suddenly her horse fell over. She was thrown off and her world went black. One lucky shot had hit the Horse's leg and caused the fall.

* * *

Kirche took a large gulp of whatever passed for ale in the tavern with a disgusted look on her face. "Tristain has no idea how to brew anything decent…" she muttered to herself as she peered out the window at soldiers taking people away who had violated the order to remain indoors. It was dark but the street lamps were lit and she could see well enough.

One of the scantily clad waitresses came up to her and politely tried to get her attention. "Will you be needing anything else mi'lady?"

Kirche looked at her with a small smile, "No thank you. The food was amazing, but the Ale really leaves a lot to be desired."

"My deepest apologies if it's not to your satisfaction mi'lady. If you wish, I could see what else is available that could be more to your liking?"

Kirche shook her head and kept up the sincere smile. "No need to trouble yourself. I'm not picky. And this ale is having the desired effect, so I suppose that's what counts."

"If there's anything at all you need, please don't hesitate to ask me. My name is Marlene and I'm happy to be of service for anything you may require."

The buxom redhead reached into her pocket and pulled out whatever coin she had there. She looked to see two silver coins and offered them to the girl as a tip. When next she spoke, it was in Germanian "Mit tiefer Dankbarkeit. Take this for your trouble. I'm sorry it isn't more but with things being what they are..." she said while gesturing out the window with her mug.

"You're Germanian! I'm so very sorry. I didn't realize that. I should have." she replied in their mutual native language.

"I didn't realize you were as well. But Marlene is a Germanian name, so that's when it hit me. I'm Kirche von Zerbst." she said with a sweet smile.

"I'm honored to meet you mein Jungfrau. I hope we can make your stay here comfortable and pleasant."

"You already have. But there is one thing I need that maybe you or your… colleagues could help me find?" said Kirche while raising her mug to the scantily clad waitress.

"Anything mein Jungfrau. Please just name it. I'm honored to be of service. This establishment is here to fulfill desires."

"I don't think we have the same desire in mind at the moment. I need an elixir of Papaver. Good quality product. Do you think you can help me with that?"

"You, mein Jungfrau? I see. I don't think that will be possible until they start allowing us out. But I'll make discreet enquiries for you. If your need is dire, perhaps by some chance someone here might have some. God knows some of the girls here have strange habits."

After the girl gave her a quick bow and walked away Kirche took her seat at a small wooden round table opposite Louise and slouched in the chair. "You need to snap out of it Louise. The world isn't waiting for you." she said to the smaller girl who was staring a hole into the table with what felt like a dark cloud hanging over her.

Louise shook her head and spoke in a low tone to Kirche. "I can feel everyone's apprehension. Their insecurity, their uncertainties. It's so overwhelming… I don't know how to control it..."

Kirche looked at her blankly. "Ahh… more of Calista's Sith speak."

"_I'm surprised you can sense that. Louise. Truly the Force is with you. And so am I."_

Louise closed her eyes. It was time she figured this out. She could somehow feel Calista's presence near her but at the same time knew she was still very far away. There had to be an explanation. She took a breath and calmed her mind, pushing her feelings aside and focusing entirely on the Force and how it was flowing through her and all around her.

She felt it, the single strand that linked her to Calista and followed it until she felt herself fully aware of Calista in the distance just out of sight.

"_Cali… I can feel you!"_

"_Indeed. I was wondering how long it would be before you discovered the bond between us for yourself. Well done. I would enjoy it very much if we could continue this exchange, but my time is very short."_

"_What's happening to me?"_

"_It's the city. Free of all the streets and buildings. What you're sensing is the Force being affected by the people. Their collective emotions have a strong influence on the Force. Ever heard a saying that's like: Your mentality dictates your reality? Think of it that way."_

"_It feels awful. Can anything be done about it?"_

"_One might as well try solving all the problems in the Universe."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Nevermind. Yes. It is possible, but it is exceedingly difficult and not realistically feasible. One must first be able to sense the critical point within the system, and know how to affect it in such a way that the ripples the action causes travel to your intended destination."_

"_Like throwing a pebble into a pond?"_

"_More like the ocean."_

"_You said it was possible? How?"_

"_Trust your feelings Louise. You've fully opened yourself to the Force now. Be mindful of your goals and allow the Force to guide you. Also, have no fear for anyone back here. I will __**not **__allow them to be harmed. Do what you are meant to do where you are now. We will meet again soon."_

"_Master. I… I'm sorry. For how I've been acting."_

"_You don't owe me an apology. But there's someone else there with you who is essential to your future. I can feel the Force binding your destinies together even from here. Trust in her Louise. Earn her trust. Only together can you overcome the adversity you face."_

"_Yes master."_

"_May the Force be with you."_

"Louise? Hello?" said Kirche while waving a hand in front of Louise's face.

When Louise opened her eyes she found that Kirche had walked over to her and was bending over to wave in her face. "Kirche… drink up. Then let's go upstairs. We need to talk."

Kirche raised her eyebrow at the sudden seriousness of Louise's tone and the resolve in her voice. It seems whatever it was that came over her was gone. She wished the same could be said for herself.

* * *

Calista knelt in her meditation position near the horse while she patiently awaited Matilda's return. It was nearly their appointed meeting time.

"Hrrmmm…" was the only sound she made as she nodded her head in her sagely manner. Louise's progress was excellent.

The ground near Calista softened and Matilda came out of it with her arms crossed and her wand held tightly in her hand. Calista opened her eyes and looked over. "For someone who plays in the dirt so much, you seem surprisingly clean." said Calista with a slightly playful tone.

Matilda smiled back at her. "Believe me I'm not. I've got a lot of dirt with me."

"The Force is with us my friend. I've found more ledgers and I'm confident we can link these people to Count Mott. It seems their shady activities have been funding this rebellion."

"I… found a treaty. Between the Duke de Brinvilliers and a man named Cromwell in Albion. They've joined Reconquista."

"The people you were forced to work for in your homeland?"

"Yes… I've been such an idiot! I've been played twice!"

"Don't get mad Matilda. This isn't the time for an emotional outburst."

"This is the perfect time for an emotional outburst!"

"No. This is the time for vengeance. This is the time to purify yourself with the blood of your enemies and break your chains." said Calista from where she was still kneeling on the ground.

"What about my sister? I can't get involved in this! If they find out they could-"

"Matilda! You said you were starting to believe. Take the next step. Join me. And together we can free your sister and we can bring order to this world! Believe in me as I've come to believe in you. The Force is with us! We will _not_ fail!"

Matilda started pacing as she agonized over the decision she had to make. "This whole country is about to burn in war… I can't just..."

"Make a decision. Whatever you choose, I won't stand in your way."

* * *

"I'm worried about Agnes. She should have been back by now." said the Princess as she gazed out across the open fields around the academy from the wall above the gate.

"All the preparations are complete your highness. We're as ready as we'll ever be. But I have to ask, do you really think this will work? It's the most unorthodox strategy I've ever heard of for dealing with a siege situation. Not to mention we're outnumbered ten to one." asked Colbert from just behind her.

"My Father's… let's call him what he was for now, Enforcer. He taught me a lot about military strategy. I just wish I never had to put any of it into practice…" said a dejected Princess.

"Don't lose heart your Highness. I'm confident you will win this." said Colbert.

As the Princess started to speak again Tabitha waved her staff ever so slightly...

"I'm not! It's just that... I always wanted to rule with a gentle hand. I wanted to start great public works to make our nation more beautiful and create jobs for people. I wanted to improve Tristain's standing as a center of learning by building schools and recruiting the best minds in every field to teach in them. I wanted to create opportunities for prosperity and have Tristain lead our world into the future not by the might of the sword but by the power of the mind. One day my dream will come true… and if these people want to deny my plans for the future… then let them try! I'll show them exactly how far I'm willing to go to protect my dreams!"

The Princess didn't realize it, but she'd drawn an audience for her impromptu and very candid speech. The students she recruited for the defense, her Musketeers, the Academy Guard, and a hundred other students who were all from Tristain all applauded her in chorus.

Meanwhile just up the road the vanguard of Osmond's regiment was spreading out through the treeline of the nearby forest to observe the Academy and send back reports.

* * *

Louise and Kirche were up on the fourth floor in their room. It was a humble room to say the least, twin beds with thin mattresses and modest pillows and blankets. This was no place where nobility would stay but given the circumstances they had no choice.

"Calista is able to communicate with me through the Force and I've just learned how to do the same with her. Through her I sensed the Academy is in danger. But she's working on it and she won't allow anyone there to get hurt." explain a serious Louise.

"That's really vague… anything more specific?" said Kirche with a casual and almost disinterested tone.

"Either I'm just a beginner, or the Force doesn't work that way. All I get are vague images, feelings mostly. But if I had to guess, I'd say whomever is behind this revolution here in the capital is probably attacking the academy to try and capture the Princess."

"So what do you plan to do about it?"

"There's nothing I can do. Calista is on it, that means Matilda is probably working with her. I don't think anything can stand up to those two if they work together so I'm not worried. I'm honestly worried about what we're going to do here. We need to know what's going on out there."

"Honestly Louise…" started Kirche who then lay herself down on her bed. "I'm tired. It's been a long ride, I had a great meal and really lousy ale. I'm going to sleep. If you want to figure out what our game plan is, wait until tomorrow. Right now there isn't anything either of us can do. We have to wait until they start letting people go outdoors. So until then you should get some sleep too."

"Our game plan? So you're still willing to help me?" asked a very curious Louise.

"Sure. Why not? Sounds fun. Good night." said an increasingly incoherent Kirche as she fell asleep.

* * *

Osmond rode at the front of the column of soldiers surrounded by officers as they moved up the road towards the academy. Night had long fallen by the time they reached the fields around the school ground.

"Lord Osmond. The vanguard reports they've sealed the academy gates shut and that the Musketeers, Academy Guard, faculty and some students have manned the walls. They're prepared to fight." reported a scout.

"How did they know we were coming?" asked an officer beside Osmond.

"We captured the Captain of the Musketeers as she was making her way back to the Academy. It's possible there were others with her who made it back ahead of her and warned them." added the Scout.

"Bring her to us. We will interrogate her. In the mean time I want our engineers and mages to prepare siege weaponry. I want siege ladders and a battering ram ready as soon as possible." commanded Osmond.

"What kind of defense do you think they can mount Osmond?" asked the officer while the scout rushed off to carry out his orders and another officer turned around to head down the line to the engineers and mages.

"With just the Musketeers and the Academy Guard? Nothing. With some of the students? A little bit of something. Much of the staff are still loyal to me and I'm confident they will prevent anything insurmountable from going up around the academy. Our main focus should be breaching the gate. Failing that, there is the south wall which is weak from erosion. It wouldn't take too much to breach it."

"I have to ask. What about the Princess herself? You've instructed her in magic have you not? Is she anywhere on her Mother or Father's level?" asked the officer.

"Her Father's, no. Her mother's, possibly. But she's a water mage. No matter how powerful she is, without a constant source of water to manipulate she's at a disadvantage. If it starts raining we'll be in trouble, but since the weather is favorable there's no cause for alarm."

* * *

Malicorne held out his arm as his owl familiar landed on his forearm and looked into his eyes. "Your highness. My familiar says they're here. Out past the treeline. They're coming. Over a thousand soldiers." he reported with apprehension.

"Now I'm really worried about Agnes, Calista, and Miss Longueville." they should have been back well before Osmond.

"I wouldn't worry about them your highness. Miss Longueville is really quite a powerful mage. Miss Zarkot is… well, I actually take pity on anyone who decides to get in her way. I'm not sure about Agnes' abilities but she's in good company." said Colbert.

"Extwo, has there been any word from Calista?" asked the Princess as she peered down to her new protector. Its only answer was a sad tone which was obvious enough that the Princess didn't even need to check the pad she was given to understand it was worried too.

"Your Highness. I have an idea, if I may be so bold?" asked Guiche.

"Yes Mr. Gramont?"

"My Father and his soldiers are currently on security duty near the border with Gallia. I can not more strongly vouch for my family's loyalty to the crown your highness. If we could send word to him, he could be here in two days."

"How would we reach him? We'd have to send someone out. Lord Colbert, have any of the students summoned any flying familiars a messenger could ride?"

All eyes suddenly fell on Tabitha.

"Tabitha has the fastest familiar by far. She summoned a Dragon!" said Montmorency with pride for her classmate.

"Truely? Lady Tabitha, could we impose upon you to lend us the aid of your familiar?" asked the Princess.

Tabitha took a long moment to consider it before nodding.

"Thank you very much. Mr. Gramont, could we impose upon you now to go to your father and ask for his aid?"

"But your Highness, don't you need me here to-"

"No Mr. Gramont. You've done your bit, and exceptionally well I might add. I'm confident we can get by without you until your return. Please make haste. Once we've broken the siege I'll need his soldiers to travel with me to ensure whomever supplied Osmond with his little army is dealt with."

"Yes. Your Highness."

* * *

There wasn't much sleep to be had that night. Tension was high throughout the academy. Most of the student body was hidden away in the dining hall. Couples huddled together for security, others cuddled up with their precious familiars for any warmth and security it could offer. The Academy staff worked diligently to preserve whatever food they could with whatever was available to them. Marteau sharpened the biggest knives he had and Siesta looked at him nervously.

"Marteau? What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Getting ready. If they come in here there's no way I'm letting them hurt anyone." he answered her coldly.

"You're not a fighter Marteau, you're a cook!" she said to him incredulously.

"That's where you're wrong Siesta. I don't talk about it but I used to be in the army. I can and I will protect you all if it comes to it. Now stay focused on what you're doing. We need the food to last as long as it possibly can."

"I hope Louise is alright… wherever she is." said a wistful Siesta.

"I know she is. That girl's getting a lot stronger. The best thing you can do for her is to worry about your own well being." said a very serious Marteau.

"Yes… you're right. But you take care also Marteau. She'd never forgive you if you did something stupid and got yourself killed here!"

* * *

The next morning Osmond's army was positioned in plain sight of the front gate of the Academy. Tensions were at their highest as the Musketeers and the still loyal Academy Guards lined the front wall with rifles at the ready.

"Aithne?" asked Katie to her elemental.

"Yes my lady?" he responded.

"Do you think we have a chance here?"

"This strategy of your Princess is… unheard of. But it has great potential. She is bold. Innovative. So yes. I believe it can work."

"If it fails... You'll protect me won't you?"

"I swore that I would. I may not be the most powerful of my kind, but I will not allow you to be harmed dear Katie. But if I may, I think your participation in all this is premature. Your own powers are not ready for this and I think you know it."

"I know. But I can't just sit back and do nothing. So many of the others said it isn't their problem. It isn't their fight. I don't know how they could be so…"

"Cowardly?"

"Apathetic. Actually."

"Humans are a complicated race. Capable of so many extremes. Extremes of creation and destruction. But you can not have one without the other. The old must be swept aside to make way for the new. That's what was missing from your Princess' dream. But that's what about to begin here. The old must be swept aside to make way for the new. As a Mage of Fire, you should know this."

"I always thought of Fire Magic as something that was just meant for destruction. It's why I never wanted to get involved in anything like this."

"Yet here you are. When a forest burns it is the end of all life in that forest. But in the wake of the destruction life begins anew. In the wake of the destruction this will cause life will begin anew."

"He's right Katie." said Montmorency who came up to stand beside the girl.

"Montmorency? Hi."

"Hey. Listen. About Guiche. If you want to be with him I won't get in your way. But just be honest with me."

"I don't. He's just a friend now. A very good friend. That's all. He wants to change himself. The reason he's been avoiding you is because he doesn't feel like he's worthy of you right now. He has a lot of things he needs to sort out."

Montmorency blinked, she wasn't exacting this at all and the look on her face made Katie laugh softly.

"He's really a good man deep down. It's just that, because of things… things he's buried deep down inside, he can't move forward with his life. Have faith in him and be patient Montmorency. He'll come around."

"Ever since Calista wiped the floor with him I haven't spent any time with him at all. He's been with you all this time, so I thought that the two of you had…"

"No. We haven't. And we won't. Honestly. I don't feel for him that way anymore and he doesn't feel for me that way. Like I said, we're just good friends. Nothing more, nothing less. So if you still want to be with him you have nothing to fear from me."

"That's good. I'm glad we had this talk."

"I hope we can be friends too Montmorency. I've heard so much about you from Guiche and I think we have a lot in common."

"I'd like that." answered Montmorency with a smile.

The Princess couldn't help but smile at the pair as they continued to converse. It was one of those little sights that reminded her that she'd set the right course. This was all worth protecting.

* * *

"Are we ready to begin?" asked Osmond to one of his officers.

"We are. Would you like to ride out to parley with them?"

"No. The Princess is stubborn. She won't surrender. I'd wager she has one or two tricks up her sleeve to try and defend the school but we'll overcome them. Has the good Captain given us anything useful?"

"No my Lord. She hasn't."

"Very well. We can't delay any longer. Send out the troops. Remind them that the Musketeers are excellent shots with their rifles but they can't hold out against us for very long. Once the siege ladders are up, get the mages in there. I want as many of the students alive as possible, but kill any who attempt to fight."

"My Lord, if I may? Their supplies have to be very limited in there. We could just blockade and wait them out?"

"No. The Scouts already reported that a dragon was flying out of the academy last night to the south. The owner of that Familiar isn't one to flee from a situation like this. I'd wager she's gone to summon reinforcements. Probably to General Gramont along the Gallia border. We won't stand a chance against him without the rest of the army."

"But if we take the Academy and he arrives, won't our situation just be reversed?"

"Not if we have the Princess. With her we hold all the cards. Now, am I going to stand here and explain myself all day, or may we get work?"

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

"They're coming! Everyone stay calm! Musketeers, fire **only **on my command! We want to draw them in as close as possible!"

"Now we find out if this plan of yours can actually work." said Colbert as he walked up to his position on the wall and held his staff at the ready.

"We need to keep their attention on us as much as possible. Lady Tabitha! Mr. Gimli and Mr. Malicorne! Get ready! Just like we talked about! Once they're in make turning back around a very bad idea for them! Fire mages, wait for my command! Musketeers and Academy Guard, hold your fire until they step past the first marker!"

Katie took out her wand and stood on the wall between two of the Academy guard. They each gave a her a courteous nod and she gave each a kind smile in return.

"Katie!" yelled Colbert down the line. "Remember that spell I taught you. We only have **one **chance to make this work!"

Katie nodded down at Colbert and sighed to the two men on either side of her. "No pressure…"

"Miss Montmorency! I need you here with me now! It's almost time!" yelled the Princess as she held up her silver jeweled scepter. Montmorency pulled out her own wand and stood beside the Princess. The two gave each other a firm nod.

The Princess looked to her left, and then to her right, and then forward at the incoming soldiers. There were several hundred, Osmond was only holding a very small portion in reserve. She grinned mischievously. Overconfidence was about to become the mantle of her very first victory in battle.

"**Rifles! Fire at will!"** ordered the Princess.

* * *

Agnes was tied to a tree beaten and bloody with only two guards on her. One of the two knelt down and started fondling one of her generous breasts with a sadistic grin on his face. "If you're not going to talk there are other ways you can be useful. You have no idea how many men have had wet dreams about the famous Musketeers."

"You know what turns me on?" said Agnes with a suddenly very frightening and cocky grin on her face.

The man's head suddenly twisted and snapped while the other man was impaled through the throat with a rapier.

"Women with impeccable timing." she said as she spat some blood at the man who lay dead before her.

"Sorry we took so long Agnes. We had to wait until they started the battle to make our move." said Matilda.

Calista untied the ropes and set Agnes free, then held out a bundle to her, it was her longsword, and pistol. "Can you stand?" asked the Sith.

"I can fight too. But what I really want right now is a drink."

"When we get back to the Academy I have a great bottle of wine from Albion we can open together." said Matilda with a smirk.

"Osmond is on a hill close by, observing his troops. We can take him now and end this. Are we ready?" said a stern Calista.

Agnes put on her sword and drew it from the sheath, then cocked her pistol. Calista drew out her Lightsaber staff as Matilda held her wand firmly and transmuted it into a main gauche. She pressed a button at the base of the blade and two spring loaded blades flipped out to form a fork like weapon.

"May the Force grant us strength…" said Calista as she ignited her staff.

The three women grinned at each other before running out of the treeline for the first group of soldiers they could find.

"**To arms! To arms!"** yelled one of the soldiers at the top of his lungs before said lungs were incinerated by a stab to his chest from Calista's lightsaber. Agnes and Matilda came up beside her and the two cleaved their way through the reserve infantry. These simple conscripts were absolutely no threat to these three women.

One thing started to bother Calista: the alarm was sounded, but once they got through the platoon of men they encountered there were no more alarms being raised. By now the rest should have been in a panic to meet them in combat.

The two others noticed this too and once the last of the soldiers was dead at their feet they walked with curious expressions towards the hill. There Osmond stood with his officers and their guards. All of them were staring at the Academy with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. The same was true of the two hundred or so reserves that were scattered about.

Osmond turned to look at the three woman and threw his staff at ground before them. "We surrender." he said.

Matilda picked up the staff and walked over to Osmond, she bonked him on the head with it hard enough to knock the old man out while the officers all pulled their swords and stabbed them into the ground while walking off the hill where they started ordering their men to lay down their arms.

As Matilda gazed out across the academy she too was stunned by what she saw. Calista and Agnes eventually stepped up beside her and widened their eyes as well.

"Holy **shhhhit**!" was all Agnes could push out of her mouth.

"Thank you Agnes. I was looking for the right words." said Matilda.

Calista started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?!" demanded Agnes.

"Nothing. It's just that... after all we've been through... How we were... ready... to charge... this army... and take its leader... against impossible odds... without any hesitation…"

Matilda got it and joined her in her mirth, the two fell on each other laughing uncontrollably.

"And when we get here… they just... surrendered to us... without a fight…" said Matilda who started holding her sides from the pain the laughter was causing.

Agnes' rock hard persona broke and she too fell to her knees in a fit of laughter. The three eventually ended up shoulder to shoulder unable to contain themselves from the humor of the situation.

* * *

**The Previous Day**

_Guiche was using his magic to dig a moat around the front of the Academy. He was sweating buckets from the toll the power was taking on his body. "This is ridiculous! Why do I have to do this all by myself?!"_

"_You're the only Earth mage who signed on Guiche. Come on you're doing great! You're halfway there!" said Gimli._

"_What are you, my supervisor? And does the Princess really think this crazy plan is going to work?!"_

"_I don't know Guiche. But you gotta admit, it's so crazy that it just __**has**_ _to work!"_

"_You realize that I'm the one doing all the work in this stupid plan right?" said a very disgruntled Guiche._

"_That's what makes it even better! Now dig! Dig!" said Gimli with excitement._

_Meanwhile the Princess and Montmorency were by the river using their magic to gather a large amount of water. They combined their magic to collect it into a large ball they could both manipulate and use to fill the moat Guiche was busy preparing. Nearby, X2-C3 and two Musketeers stood guard._

"_This plan of yours Princess. I still can't decide if it's genius or madness." stated Montmorency._

_The Princess smiled sweetly, "Remarkable isn't it? How often those two things tend to coincide? Your Father and my Mother did a lot of things more crazy than this together."_

"_Yes…" started Montmorency as the magical exertion started to wear on her. "I've heard the story about the Tidal Wave… and the Tornado. I've also heard the story about how the Manticore used to dive bomb and glomp your father…"_

_The Princess let out a hearty laugh at that one. "I loved hearing their stories growing up. I wish they didn't drift apart as much as they did. I wish we could have all grown up together like they did."_

"_There's still time your highness. We're not old people with nothing but stories of the good old days yet. We're living the good days right now."_

"_You have a very good point." said the Princess with a bright smile._

_Back inside the Academy Colbert and Reynald were working with Katie to teach her the spell they would need to make the plan work. There was a small table lamp on the grass a few meters from her… Katie aimed her wand and chanted the spell she was taught, _"_**Ignite!"**_ _she yelled and the lamp burst into flames. The two applauded her._

_Later in the day the moat was dug, and the water was deposited. The Princess and Montmorency had actually overfilled it slightly which left everyone awestruck at the two girls drenched in sweat and over exhausted. They looked at one another with pride at what they'd just accomplished._

"_Now it's my turn again…" said Guich with a sigh as he pulled out his wand._

_He started the farthest end of the moat and started depositing the petals of his rose wand into the water. Then he looked down at the immense task before him and shook his head. There wasn't time to waste angsting over the size of the task, it had to be done. Though he did figure out a new technique along the way to multiply the rose petals and regenerate his wand much more efficiently so not only did he accomplish his seemingly impossible task, he discovered new abilities with his regenerating wand to get it done faster. At the end of it all he stood on top of the wall and chanted his spell… "Transmute: Oil" he commanded and the rose petals all melted into the same oil he used against Count Mott, the same Oil used to fuel lamps…_

* * *

"_**Rifles! Fire at will!"**_ _ordered the Princess._

_The Musketeers and guards fired the first volley into the incoming attackers. As they started dropping the shooters all picked up a second rifle, fired again and started reloading. Tabitha, Gimli and Malicorne used their power to make the wind blow the smoke from the gun power down towards the incoming army, there was so much of it it would help cover up the smell of the oil in the moat._

"_**Now! Wind Mages! Block their retreat!"**_

_The three mages nodded at each other. The two bows touched their wands to the tip of Tabitha's staff and worked together to create a tunnel of wind behind the advancing army that threatened to shred them should they come into contact with it. A few of the slower soldiers who thought they'd be safer lingering in the back of the formation discovered first hand how potent it was._

"_What does the Princess hope to achieve? They can't possibly maintain that wind tunnel long enough for it to actually do any serious harm." observed Osmond._

"_Right Montmorency. Let's do this!" the two girls nodded firmly to each other and closed their eyes._

_It took a lot out of them to bring all that water to the moat but they didn't think about that. It was all or nothing now and they wouldn't have to move all that water very far. Once the soldiers were close enough to start putting up the siege ladders and noticed the moat and the smell of the oil their fate was already sealed. The moat was shallow, it didn't have to be deep. The length was also irrelevant, they just didn't know which side of the gate they would choose to charge, so they didn't even have to use it all. Henrietta and Montmorency drew the water up and once the wave was at its apex Colbert yelled…_

"_**FIRE MAGES! NOW!"**_

"_Ignite!" the three plus Katie's Elemental companion said at the same moment and the wave dropped down over them and bathed them in flaming oil. The water didn't put out the flames, oil and water just didn't mix and once it hit the ground there just wasn't enough water left to make a difference because Henrietta and Montmorency quickly worked to make the water recede separating it from the oil. Eight hundred soldiers were washed in fire._

_Once it was done Tabitha knew what had to come next. The two boys with her knew as well and nodded. They refocused their magic to give the air a gentle breeze to further fuel the flames. The oil ran out faster, but so did the victims._

_Katie turned away and fell to her knees beside the inner wall and started throwing up, the two soldiers beside her were instantly at her side to make sure she didn't fall over the edge. The stench of burnt flesh was overpowering and the wind mages didn't have enough left in them to do anything about it._

* * *

That morning in the Capital Louise tossed and turned in bed before waking up with a loud scream with her hand over her chest. Kirche shot up and was instantly at attention in the center of the room with her wand drawn. She was still fully dressed since she hadn't bothered to change and just slept on top of the covers.

"What the hell Zero?!" she yelled incredulously when she realized there wasn't any danger.

"I'm sorry Kirche… it was just… a bad nightmare. I think."

"What kind of nightmare?" asked Kirche.

"A big wave… and then it was a wave of fire. It was like a thousand people suddenly screamed in terror and were suddenly silenced. I feel like something awful just happened."

"It was just a dream Louise."

"Yeah.. sleeping in the same room with the biggest pyroslut in the world is bound to give me nightmares." said Louise with a dry non-aggressive tone.

"Yeah. There you go. That must be it. Let's get some breakfast."

"Sounds good. I'll be right down. I just have to do the morning meditation."

"Meditation? You, Louise?"

"Yes... I've decided I'm going to start training with Calista again once this is all over. But for now, all I can do is just maintain what she's taught me so far."

"I've heard meditation is suppose to be good for you. Helps with all sorts of things. Mind if I try with you?"

Louise gave Kirche a skeptical eye and shrugged as she sat on the floor in her usual meditation posture with her legs crossed and her hands resting on her knees.

"Alright. I'll try and teach you. Just sit down on the floor any way you find most comfortable."

It was a small thing to bond over. But it was something to start with.


	13. Calm Before a Storm

**Chapter Eleven - Calm Before a Storm**

That evening, after a day spent sorting prisoners and conscripting new volunteers for the Princess' new personal army, Calista sat next to a fire with Matilda and Agnes and shared the bottle of wine promised to them. Calista swirled the wine in her glass before taking a sip to sample.

"My compliments Matilda. This is quite exquisite." said the snowy haired woman while raising her glass to her friend.

"A little taste of home I was saving for a special occasion. Not sure if this qualifies, but I was thirsty and… I think we deserve it." she answered while raising her glass and gently knocking it into Calista's.

Agnes then knocked her glass into them both. "Damn straight we do. If the Princess keeps pulling off miracles with magic like she did today the rest of us are going to be unemployed."

"I still can't get over the sheer gall of what she did here. I mean... It was brilliant, but, where'd she get the idea for it?" asked Matilda.

Calista nodded her head slightly. "A similar tactic was used to break a siege on a planet called Thyrsus. The execution was very different though since they had access to advanced weapons, but the principal is the same. Lure the enemy in close, let them believe the defenders are fighting with everything at their disposal and detonate explosives under them at the exact moment they believe their victory is in sight. Kill enough with that first strike and you can break the attacking force's will to fight."

"That's exceptionally cunning." observed Matilda.

"One mistake and we'd have returned to find a blood bath here inside the academy instead of outside of it. It was audacious. And I love it." said Calista with a grin before taking a sip of the wine.

"So where's this Thyrsus place and what was that war about?" asked Agnes.

"I'm not much of a storyteller but well… A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…"

"Lord Zarkot?" came the voice of Henrietta from behind her.

"Yes your Highness?" asked Calista.

"I'm sorry for the interruption. But I have a favor to ask of you."

"No need to apologize your highness. Please. Join us." said Calista as she pat the ground beside her.

"We've just received word from a messenger that General Gramont's forces will arrive here by morning. He has six thousand infantry at his command." she started as she sat down. X2-C3 rolled up behind her between the Princess and Calista. The Sith reached out and pat the droid on the head as she listened to Henrietta.

"I don't have any advisors right now. I'm not sure what the next move should be." she finished.

"Hrmmm… are you sure of this General's loyalty? What of the soldiers he commands?" asked the Sith.

"The General's loyalty is above question. He's a proven patriot of this nation and a close friend of the royal family." said Agnes in the General's defense. Henrietta gave her a nod in agreement.

"Very well then. I still don't know all the players yet so I'll take your word for it for now. The first step is to consolidate your powerbase. Gather those still loyal to you under your banner. Also.. I propose that at some point you nationalize your military. Having your armed forces divided under the command of all these nobles may have worked in the past, but as you've just seen when their loyalty is to something other than the national interest, they can be turned against you."

"Until recently, it's worked because we've always had Albion's great navy to support our rule. But now we're on our own and there's merit to what you're saying. How would I go about it?"

"The first thing you should do is officially outlaw private militias. Then establish a professional army who will take an oath of loyalty to the nation itself. Then you'd pass a law declaring that only the head of state or those they appoint may issue orders to the military. So for example, in a time of crisis like this, you may take direct command of your armed forces, or, if you so choose, appoint someone to serve as Commander in Chief over your armed forces to lead them to whatever objective you decree."

"That makes sense to me. The national interest should always be placed above any private interest."

"Indeed. Even the Sith Empire, built on a doctrine of personal empowerment, recognizes the truth in this system. You can not have a nation unless the people understand that they have a civil responsibility to that nation which always has to come first."

"I think that was the problem. My father ruled with an iron fist. I tried to rule with a gentle touch. I suppose if I've learned anything from this it's that I have a lot to learn about finding the right balance."

"That's not necessarily true your highness. You can be a gentle ruler, but you still have to enforce the law. Without law and order there is no nation. Without enforcement of the law, you have anarchy like you do now." said Calista with a reassuring smile.

Henrietta looked at Agnes and then at Matilda who each gave her a nod that they agreed with Calista.

"But these are matters which have to wait until you're in power again. Right now, we're isolated here. We need to gather information on the extent of this rebellion. So far, we've identified six noble houses who've turned against you." Calista looked at Agnes, "Correct?"

Agnes nodded, "Yes. Brinvilliers seems to be the leader of the bunch. We need to know what Osmond knows."

"Leave that to me." said Calista.

"How do you plan to make him talk?" asked Henrietta.

"Do not concern yourself with that. His life was forfeit the moment he decided to lead an army against his rightful ruler." said Agnes to which Calista nodded.

"His guilt is beyond question your Highness. There's no point in a trial. His only usefulness is in what he knows about what we face." added Matilda.

Henrietta looked at Matilda for a long moment. "I have to ask you something Miss Longueville. There's a rumor going around that you're not just the Headmaster's secretary. I need to know who you really are. A secretary doesn't ride off into battle with a Musketeer and a Sith. She certainly doesn't conjure up an adamantium Rapier and cuts down half a platoon of soldiers."

Matilda glared at Agnes who simply shrugged, "I had to make an honest report."

Matilda looked at Calista who gave her a small nod. "Go ahead my friend. We've thrown in our lot with her. What's the point of the deception now?"

Matilda sighed. "My name is Matilda de Saxe-Gotha your Highness. From Albion."

"Matilda the Adamant. I've heard of you. Osmond made an accusation that you were also the famous thief Fouquet the Sculptor. Is it true?"

"I was being used by Reconquista. They hold my sister hostage."

"I can't believe that. I don't know who this Fouquet person really is, but I heard a report from Lord Colbert that she was killed by the two of you after stealing from this academy. Personally I'm more inclined to believe the word of someone who's proven himself loyal than the word of a man who'd take up arms against me. So the only question I have now is… may I count on your support?"

Matilda looked at Calista. "Where she goes I go. As far I'm concerned, she's family."

Matilda held out a hand towards Calista who in turn reached out and took it. The two held each other firmly.

"Well, I suppose that leaves the question to you Lord Zarkot. Are you with me?"

Calista looked at Agnes, then to Matilda, and finally back to the Princess. "Yes. Your Highness. You have my support."

"I still have to know why Calista. You're not from here. You follow some kind of pagan religion and use some kind of supernatural hocus pocus. You're not one of us. Why do you care what happens to us? Why would you fight with us?" asked Agnes before sipping her wine and waiting for an answer.

"If you haven't already figured it out Agnes... I'll explain it to you. And I'll use small words so that you'll be sure to understand!"

"Hey!"

"I don't have anywhere else to go. I can't get back to where I came from. This is my home now and I have to make a life for myself here. I've made friends and taken an apprentice here. I like to think I've earned some respect as well considering how people seem to keep seeking my council when they're in trouble."

"Lord Zarkot. When this is all over I guarantee that Tristain will recognize your contributions and will reward your service."

"Rewards are not necessary your highness. But I'll be honest... recognition… that's actually something I crave. My whole life I've fought and suffered for my Empire with no recognition of my accomplishments. Being half Echani had a lot to do with that. I'm always in the background while others are celebrated and honored for things that would not have been possible without my efforts. That, your Highness, is what I crave. And you've given it to me already, by simply sitting here and asking for my advice. That is why I will be proud to fight for you."

"You said yourself Lord Zarkot. The people should crave the rewards of loyalty and fear the consequences of disobedience. If I can't start with the person who told me that, how could I put it into practice with anyone else?"

"You learn quickly your highness. Very well. Do as you must. But we should keep our minds on the here and now where they belong. So what will your next move be?" asked Calista.

"First, I need to get my house in order. The three of you are now the first of my new inner circle. First we're going to clean up here..." started Henrietta.

"According to the plans Lord Zarkot overheard, Duke Brinvilliers intends to move on the Capital. I need to know more. Do what you have to do with Osmond, but make him talk. I want to know everything he knows. His motivations as well. I want to know why this is happening and why he would turn against me."

"It shall be done." said Calista with an icy tone.

"Agnes. I want you to sort through the new people. I trust you to figure out whom we can depend on to fight with us. Get rid of the rest. I don't want anyone you disapprove of anywhere in my sight."

"With pleasure your highness!" said Agnes with excitement.

"Lady Matilda. Lord Colbert will need help sorting the logistics around here. I'm sorry to have to delegate the mundane task to you, but you still know more about the inner workings of this place than anyone else and for the time being we need to make sure it can serve as a fall back point before we push out."

"That's not a mundane task at all. It's vitally important we have a secure place from which to operate. I'll get it done." said Matilda with a professional tone.

"Thank you all for this. Oh. I think you can take Extwo back now Calista. He was wonderful with me." said Henrietta with a smile as she pulled out the pad it gave her and offered it to Calista.

Calista reached out and pushed the pad back to her. "You keep it for now your Highness. I think Extwo can do the most good if it continues to serve as your bodyguard. Especially now that Agnes has these greater responsibilities coming to her. Besides, it has power which far exceeds anything anyone can throw at you."

"Well, I do have to admit, he's been a lot of fun to have around."

"It, your highness. Extwo is neither a he nor a she."

"I think it's a he honestly. He's such a gentleman, very protective, and very courteous. Like a little chivalrous Knight on wheels."

Extwo beeped and rolled around happily. Calista couldn't help but laugh. "So after all these years you finally decide you want to be a male? Very well Extwo. Continue to serve and protect the Princess as you have been. It seems the experience is good for both of you."

* * *

**Lutèce (Capital City of Tristain)**

"I just heard from one of the girls that tomorrow people will be allowed out again. But there's going be a curfew in effect. Everyone will have to be back indoors before sun set. Do you still intend to carry out the mission the Princess gave us?" asked Kirche in a discreet tone inside their shoddy room after she entered.

"No. Well... I don't know. If the opportunity presents itself… then we should. But I think the most important thing we can do is gather information for her Highness. We need to find out as much as we can about everything that's going on." stated Louise.

"Alright Zero... clue me in! What's with you all of a sudden?" asked Kirche in a slightly forceful tone.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"We got a mission. We got here. That mission's a bust. We should just head back but you want to stay and gather information. If you want to impress your Princess I get that. But level with me!"

"This is my home Kirche! I'm not going let it fall apart! Not while I have the power to do something about it!"

"What could you possibly do about it?" asked Kirche with a narrowed eye and serious tone.

Louise looked over at Derflinger. "Whatever I have to…" was Louise's answer.

"Alright. I'm in. This… I want to see."

Derflinger popped out of his scabbard. "Then ya might wanna change your hairstyle! I hear depth perception can come in handy when ya really wanna see stuff. Ya know?"

"Mind your own damned business!" yelled Kirche while adjusting her hair to make sure it was still all properly in place.

"You know, he does have a point Kirche. Why do you keep your hair like that anyway? If you don't mind my asking?"

"I like it." said Kirche with a narrow eye, her tone implied that this conversation was treading dangerous ground.

Louise gave a small nod. "So… where do you think we should start?"

"Honestly. I think we should start right here. This is actually the best place to pick up gossip. We should visit the bank and draw some funds to tip the girls for any and all rumors they can get out of their customers."

"Hey about that! Of all the places ya could have brought us to take cover, ya just had to bring us into a cat house. Didn't ya? Were ya just home sick or something?" asked Derflinger with an amused tone.

"You're just a sword! Don't you dare start judging these people for what they have to do to survive!" yelled Kirche.

"Whoa! Whoa! Down girl! Nobody's judging anyone! Calm down!"

"Seriously Kirche. He didn't mean anything like that. Besides, it's not her fault Derf. She just took us to the first place she could find. How was she suppose to know what kind of place it was?"

"Whoa… alright. Sheesh. Both of ya's gangin' up on me?" said Derf with a defeated tone as he sheathed himself.

"Pfft, finally he learns his place." said Kirche with a smug expression.

"This did bring up one good point though Kirche. You've been having some pretty extreme mood swings. I need to know if you're alright…" asked Louise with concern.

"We've been over this Louise. It's my problem, and it's none of your damn business!"

"Well, you haven't been puking everywhere, so you're not pregnant at least. But I need to know Kirche. If this is going to make you a liability I nee-"

"Damn it Zero! Just _shut up_! You have no idea what you're talking about! Just shut up and mind your own damned business! I said I'd help you out and I will, that's all you need to know!" she snapped.

"Damn it Kirche! Whatever it is you don't have to shoulder it alone! Let me help you!"

"You can't! Just drop it! That's all I want from you! _Just drop it!_" said Kirche through clenched teeth.

* * *

A man dressed in white wearing the emblem of the Holy Romalian Empire rode upon an armored white Wind Dragon over the border of Tristain. He could sense he was near what he was searching for. Far off in the distance in a large city, the Capital. But the day had been long, mount and rider needed rest and sustenance.

* * *

That night Kirche lay in bed and struggled to find any comfortable sleeping position. As she tossed and turned she was becoming increasingly irritated. Thoughts crept into her mind of where she was, who she was with, what she was doing, what she was so freely agreeing to participate in… _how utterly pointless it was!_

Kirche threw off her covers and stood up from the bed and started pacing about the room, the darkness started to get on her nerves so she pulled out her wand and focused on it to produce a flame from the tip she looked over at a small table in the corner of the room that has a lamp on it, she could see it just well enough with the little bit of moonlight that crept in through the window combined with the light from her improvised torch. She aimed at the lamp and chanted a spell "Ignite!" she yelled and successfully lit the lamp without igniting the fuel in a minor demonstration of her skill.

After a moment of being pleased with herself she went and sat at the table where she gazed into the small flame she produced in the lamp.

Louise had woken up but didn't say anything but decided she was tired of this. She sat up in the bed and looked over at Kirche sitting at the table. Kirche didn't look over at her but knew she was awake.

"You asked me before why I hate you so much Louise. Do you still want to know why?"

"If you want to tell me… I'll listen." was Louise's carefully toned response. She could feel Kirche's agitation through the Force and it was not at all a pleasant feeling. It made her very afraid of how Kirche might snap at the smallest provocation.

"You take everything for granted. You get sent to the best school in the world full of people who will grow up into the most powerful men and woman in the world. It's a place where you could make friends and contacts who'll help you have the whole world in the palm of your hand. But you pissed all over every opportunity you ever had for it."

"What do you mean everyone only ever-"

"_**I'm not finished!"**_

Louise felt only an inch tall at Kirche's booming voice which she was sure woke the entire city.

"That's the next thing. Everyone makes fun of you, everyone has to feel sorry for you. Nobody likes you. You whine and cry about it. That's all you ever did. _**You never did anything about it! **_You never once asked yourself 'Why is this happening to me?' If you did you'd have the answer right now!"

"I'm still waiting for the answer Kirche…" said Louise in a small voice, Kirche didn't even want to look at her, she just kept her eye on the flame. She could hear it in her voice that she was about to break into tears.

"Do you remember the day we first met Louise?"

"The day after I blew up the classroom. Everyone was accusing me of trying to kill them. I remember… meeting you… but... no. I don't remember what happened."

"I'll remind you then! I was trying to offer you my help. I wanted to be your friend. But you spat in my face! You did that to everyone who ever tried to be nice to you! You saw everyone as out to get you."

"But you made fun of me… everyone made fun of me, and it really hurt my feelings… a lot. I didn't know why my magic kept failing… all my life I'd been powerless… and everyone hurt me so much… my parents put so much pressure on me to be successful and everytime my magic exploded I was letting them down even more… every day was so much heartache and pain..." said Louise as she broke into sobs.

Kirche was furious! She stood up and kicked the chair out from under her as she stormed over to Louise's bed and grabed two fistfulls of her shirt. Louise was petrified. After their fight there was no telling what Kirche could or would do to her. Derflinger was across the room, there was no way she could get to him if Kirche really wanted to do something. But then Louise realized Kirche had left her wand on the table… she knew she would have the upper hand with her Force powers now but that thought didn't give her any comfort.

The moonlight from the window was shining directly on Kirche's face and that one eye had fire in it like Louise had never seen before and it terrified her.

"_**Shut the fuck up Louise!**_ Even Calista! Someone who has more power in her little finger than the entire Faculty and Student body of the Academy _**combined!**_ The answer to all your hopes, dreams, prayers, and perceived misery... _**literally**_ falls out of the sky for you! Offers to train you! And you sit in a grassy field on a beautiful day angsting over it! You have no idea how disgusting it was to see you take her for granted like that! Did you even once consider how that might make _**her**_ feel? Have you ever listened to anything she says? You took her away from her life, her boyfriend, her friends, her home… brought her here, and instead of murdering you for it like I probably would have in her place, she offers to _**TEACH YOU!**_ You spat on her Louise… fuck you!"

"You… you're scaring me…"

Kirche took one hand off Louise and ran a hand through her hair, lifting the large bangs off the left side of her face and pulled it back over her head before grabbing Louise again and shaking her.

"Look at me Louise! Life is shit! Life is pain! I wake up every day and I'm in pain! Every moment of every day I suffer! But I still live! I live every damn day the best I can! I do whatever I want, and I don't give a damn what anyone thinks of me! You call me a slut! You call me a bully! Who the hell are you to judge me?! You don't know what I've been through! I gave you every chance to be on my good side! But you chose to be on my bad side! You made that choice Louise! Not me!"

Louise widened her eyes. The whole left side of her face around her eye was… broken. She had no left eye. Everything around her eye socket had been collapsed, and there was more but Louise couldn't even guess how it happened.

"Your parents call you a disappointment and send you off to the best school to become a better mage… well _my_ parents did **THIS** to me! Because I refused to marry some dirty old man for some stupid political alliance! My father beat me with a red hot fire iron! Then he pushed my face into the coals to stop me from bleeding all over his carpet! Now I have to fight tooth and nail to stay in that school Louise! Your family _pays _your way, I have to _earn_ my way! While you were in your room wallowing in self pity I had to fight, study, and train to keep a scholarship I managed to get from Germania! You met a little adversity and you let it turn you into a pathetic little brat! I had to go out and make myself stronger or **DIE!**"

Louise was crying again, but for another reason. She felt gutted at Kirche's story. She felt like such a fool, everything was always there in front of her face to put it all together but she misread it all so badly...

"I don't have a home to go back to. My family _will_ kill me if I ever returned. Nobody loves me enough to take care of me. I have to take care of myself. There's nobody there to hold me when I'm in pain. I don't have a shoulder to cry on. But you have all of that. You have a family who love you enough to give you every opportunity. You have that maid and the other commoners who're always there to hold you when you're sad or lonely… you have Calista, your super teacher from the sky who wants to help you becomes strong and powerful... The only friend I have is Tabitha. She's all I have in the world Louise. She can't give me what I need most for her own reasons but damn does she try hard to be a good friend. I never, ever, take that for granted. I love her so much for it. But you do take your friends for granted. You take everything for granted. You have no appreciation for anything you have. That… Louise… is why I hate you… so very much..."

"You're right…" said Louise with a small voice and a sniffle. "I have taken everyone and everything for granted… I have been a big child… and I do deserve your contempt…"

Louise threw her arms around Kirche and pulled her into a hug. "But I don't want it. I want us to be friends Kirche."

"Damn it Zero! _**Let me go!**_" demanded Kirche in a furious tone as she tried to push Louise off her.

"No! I won't! I see it now! This is what I should have done the first day I met you!"

"You're damned right it is! But it's too late!" spat Kirche as she still tried to push Louise off though she was slowly giving up and pushing less forcefully until she eventually gave up completely and just wrapped her arms around Louise as well.

"I won't run away from anything anymore. Whatever you're going through right now Kirche… please let me help you through it. You don't have to endure alone and in silence… not anymore."

"It's the elixir I've been taking to numb the pain… papaver. Montmorency's been making it for me. My supply ran out today… it's been low for days now. Because of Guiche and what happened to her she couldn't make me more. That's why I've been acting this way… now you know. How can you help me? Hmm?"

"I don't know Kirche. I guess you need more of this stuff?"

"I do…"

"Then tomorrow. We'll have to find you some."

"It's illegal Louise. It's not going to be easy to find."

"I don't care about that. We'll find what you need." said Louise in a soft soothing tone.

"I'm sorry Louise… for everything I did to you… I was so immature back then."

"You grew up and I didn't. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it. You should try and sleep now. I can feel you're getting a fever Kirche."

"Heh… someone tried calling me that once… Kirche the Fever."

"What did you do them?"

"Chased him out of my room. With my ax." she said while stifling a giggle.

"It is a scary looking ax…" said Louise who couldn't help but snicker at the mental image of the situation and the two just suddenly burst into laughter.

* * *

"Hrmmm…." was all Calista had to vocalize her reaction to what she was sensing from her Apprentice. Louise was afraid at first, so much fear came from her that Calista was worried she was in danger. But these new feelings were of genuine happiness. Something Calista rarely sensed from the constantly depressed teenager. It was a good sign. She considered using the Force to check in on her but decided it would probably be best to respect the girl's privacy.

Calista was kneeling beside the fire she was sharing with Matilda and Agnes who by now were on the floor from the effects of the sixth bottle of wine they shared. Matilda was completely passed out and Agnes wasn't far behind by the look of her.

"Cali… how are you sthtill shobre?" asked Agnes with a heavy slurr as she tried to look up at Calista but fell back down.

"Curato Salva. Through mental discipline I'm able to remove toxins from my system. I don't get drunk."

"That… ya gotta... teach... me." said Agnes very slowly, it was taking her a lot of intense concentration to speak.

"I don't have the patience nor the years required to teach you anything Agnes. Just sleep it off. I'll keep an eye on you both tonight."

"Ahh… shober shister… very good." she slurred again before passing out.

After the young Princess had left them Matilda and Agnes decided that it was adult only time. That apparently had meant it was time to destroy their brains with copious amounts of alcohol. Though, Calista had to admit to herself, it was a good bonding ritual. She understood now why the other pilots in her squadron always decided to drink in excess together when there was time for it. The two women exchanged amusing jokes for most of the night. Most of which were simply lost on Calista due the many cultural references that she didn't understand yet. Though some of the jokes had meanings which were universal, and some were almost verbatim the same things she'd heard in her own galaxy. If one simply exchanged the subjects of the jokes with things common to her own Galaxy, they were the same jokes. That was probably what amused her the most. Two cultures that never had any contact with each other told the same sorts of jokes.

Calista smiled and closed her eyes again. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind, but the smile persisted and she wanted to know why. She focused on her feelings and strangely, she felt, happy, content even. She accepted it, everything was as it should be. Eventually she managed to clear her mind and bring herself into a purely meditative state where she was as one with the Force and reached out with her awareness into the world to see what she could sense…

That was when she felt a presence staring back at her. But it wasn't her it was looking at...

She should have realized this. Louise had no training yet on masking her Force presence and she could sense this other person seeking her out. She could not allow that to happen. If this was what her gut told her it was, there was no way Louise was ready for this confrontation.

The deaths of all those soldiers sent out an echo in the Force that had disturbed Louise to her very core and Calista had already resolved to teach Louise better to protect herself from it in the future. It must have been what drew this person out as well. Calista only had one option now. She would have to step up and actively protect Louise.

Calista spoke to herself in an icy cold tone...

"I sense you… _Jedi_."

Calista relaxed her mind and allowed her Force presence to be felt… then... she did the unthinkable for a Sith Assassin… she intentionally amplified her presence to this person.

"Come face me."

* * *

The Romalian Knight was camped in the wilderness of Tristain for the night before his final flight to the Capital upon his white wind dragon. He meditated near his camp fire when he suddenly felt it. Like a cold chill that even made his mount restless. A Wind Dragon was an apex predator… nothing should have caused it to feel fear.

But this made them both feel fear.

"I feel you… _Sith_. I will find you."

* * *

Late the next morning General Gramont's army arrived at the Academy grounds. Six thousand infantry with over a hundred magi couldn't all fit inside the wall of the academy so many had to wait outside while the General sat in council with the Princess up in the Head Master's office. With them was Calista who had her hood up, eyes closed, and hands sagely in her sleeves. Then there were the very hung over Matilda and Agnes struggling to pay attention and focus.

"Between Brinvilliers and the others we've confirmed, we're looking at three quarters of the army that have turned against the Crown. I'm not sure how much of a difference I could possibly make but my troops and I are ready to fight for you Princess."

"We need more soldiers General. Where can we get them?" asked Calista.

"I can only guarantee the loyalty of House Valliere right now. Others could still be swayed one way or the other. If we want to raise support, we need to show them we're capable of winning. Most rational people tend to choose whomever they think is the winning side. So we need to win a few battles before we can start approaching the smaller houses." answered the General with a professional tone.

"Then we should begin by deploying scouts to seek out enemy forces to crush. We should also get word to the Valliere house with a plan." said Calista.

"I've already sent out my scouts to all the nearby towns and other possible camping sites for these rebel forces. We can expect them back by nightfall." said the General.

"I'm impressed General. My compliments." said Calista.

"With all due respect my Lady. I think I know how to wage war." said the General with a respectful tone.

"Of course General. This is your arena. What should our course of action be?" asked Calista.

"That Dragon my son came to me on. Would its master be inclined to take word to Avignon ask ask Duke Valliere to gather his forces and meet us?" asked the General.

Henrietta shook her head. "I can only ask her. But this isn't her war. She's a student from Gallia. I'd rather not involve her. Or any of the students for that matter."

"Those young people have as much right to risk their lives for their country as you do your Highness. I think if they make an informed decision to volunteer, we could use the help." said the General.

Agnes scoffed at the notion. "You can't ask children to volunteer for war General! That's disgusting."

"Captain, may I ask, how old you were when you took your first life?" asked the General.

"Don't compare my experience to theirs General, you'll never win an argument that way. My life was very different from theirs." stated Agnes with indignation.

"I was sixteen when I fought my first battle. What about you Lord Zarkot? May I ask you that question?"

"You may not." said an icy Calista.

"Before this discussion turns awkward. Some of the students have proven themselves in battle recently defending this academy. I believe allowing some to volunteer if they choose to is acceptable." said the Princess with finality.

"Very good your highness. Now, before we get too far into looking for volunteers, we need to prioritize. We need House Valliere's army, that should be the only goal we have for the moment. Our first move is to find a way to get word ahead to Duke Valliere. I understand his daughter is a student here. Could we ask her to go with this student from Gallia?" asked the General.

"No. She's in the Capital right now. I'll personally ask Lady Tabitha to deliver a message from me to Duke Valliere. If she agrees, all the better. If not, we'll find another way. In the meantime General prepare your troops to march to Avignon and select our route."

"Yes your Highness."

"If I may. Isn't there that town nearby where could potentially gather additional volunteers or conscripts?" asked Calista.

"That would be worth looking at if we could actually equip them. As it stands we don't have anywhere to draw supplies from until we get to Avignon. Nevermind what it would take to actually train them. I'd rather focus on gathering experienced soldiers." said the General.

"Fair point." answered Calista with a nod.

* * *

"My Duke!" yelled an Officer as he ran into the tent used by the Duke de Brinvilliers where he was holding a war council with his generals and allies.

"What is it Lieutenant?" asked the Duke.

"A Messenger just arrived from Lord Osmond." started the Lieutenant.

"Ahh, I presume he's captured the Academy and has the Princess?" asked one of the Generals.

"No. Lord Osmond was defeated. He lost eight hundred men attempting to storm the Academy walls. Somehow they were warned of the attack and prepared a formidable defense. Lord Osmond and his remaining troops surrendered. Scouts also report that General Gramont brought six thousand troops to the Academy and is there now."

"This is a catastrophe!" yelled the Duke while slamming his fist into the table. "I should have known better than to leave it in the hands of that senile old fart!"

"This is a problem your excellency. We must turn around and meet them in battle." advised one of the Generals.

"I agree. We should put them down before they can rally support." added one of the other noblemen.

"I agree…" said the Duke while looking at his map. "I believe their next move will be to gather allies. Their first goal will be House Valliere. We should position our forces to cut off their path… but the question is, which way will they go. If they want to get to Avignon…"

"They'll go by way of this lake. Princess Henrietta is a formidable Water Mage. They'll follow the river." added a newcomer as he touched the map with a white gloved hand.

"That would be a logical course to take. But, some of that terrain will be rough and difficult to traverse. It will slow them down. If they do go that way, then we should cut them off here… at Montmorency on the other side of the lake. We'll have access to the roads which means we'll not only cut off that path to them, but we'll get there long before them. We could also position some of our troops south of House Montmorency, there's a wide river there and only one bridge to cross it." explained one of the Generals.

"Ahhh. Montmorency… even from beyond the grave I can feel that man's meddling. But this couldn't be more perfect. That's where we will drive them." stated the Duke de Brinvilliers with finality before dismissing his council.

Once everyone had cleared out the Duke turned to his inner circle's newcomer while rubbing a ring on his right hand to polish the purple gem with his fingers. "Not that I do not welcome your assistance. But you must know that one of the goals of Reconquista is to eradicate the influence of the Church, yet here you are, a Knight of Romalia, the famous Knight of the Two Moons himself, offering to aid us in battle. I can't help but question why."

"Your goal is to stop the Church from dictating the policy of the world's governments. It's a goal I share. Where I come from, Freedom of Religion is an important right. Yet equally important is freedom _from _religion. The Pope is a reformist who believes that the Church's primary role going forward into a new age is to serve the people, rather than rule over them as it has been in the past. In this regard, your goal and our's are not incompatible."

"I am amiable to loosening our stance against the Church if they in turn are willing to give up their power. But how does the Pope intend to accomplish such a lofty goal when he's surrounded by hardliners? None of the Bishops anywhere will be very keen on giving up the power and wealth they've accumulated." asked the Duke.

"Reform is a long and difficult process which must be handled one step at a time. The first step was the reorganization of the Romalian Knights. In time it will be their mission to uphold the Pope's vision for the Church's future. If it should becomes necessary they will impose it upon those Bishops who refuse to fall in line. In the not too distant future my Master intends to call for a council of representatives from all nations to present his vision. I hope when that day comes you will join us at the table and hear what he has to say."

"I must admit. You present a very interesting case. You certainly do live up to these ideals of truth and justice that you claim to uphold. I'm honored to have you on our side." said the Duke with a sincere smile.

"I do my best your excellency. If it isn't too much trouble, could you take me through the reasons you've chosen to instigate civil war here?"

"Certainly. Our ideals are quite simple. We oppose corruption. Our government has become a puppet of the Church. Our previous King ruled with an iron fist, his enforces carried out many unlawful executions without trial. Others who questioned the Church's power were put to death by the Holy Inquisition…"

"The Inquisition has been disbanded by the Pope. There are investigations underway and those who are found guilty of crimes will be handed over to the Governments of the nations in which those crimes were committed."

"I'll believe that when I see it. But moving on. Our nation is threatened by Germania and Gallia. Either of the two could come in here and conquer us and in our present state of readiness we'd have no way to defend our sovereignty. Only by uniting with our allies in Albion can we hope to protect our nation. But our Princess refuses to recognize those who are about to become the legitimate Government of Albion. We won't stand idle while that happens."

"Nor should you. But I can not condone a course of action that leads to violence. To be honest your excellency, my senses tell me you're not giving me the whole picture. I can feel you holding something important back."

"I've been trying to avoid violence. The transition of power has been peaceful in every major city. But the Princess herself refuses to surrender. So we have no choice but to fight!"

"Then I will give you my aid and try to negotiate a settlement with this Princess. If I can get us to sit down together, will you be willing to negotiate with her?"

"I don't see the harm. But I don't see her surrendering without a fight."

"Leave that to me. I've negotiated peace between even more bitter rivals."

"That too I'll believe when I see. But for now, her army has to be subdued before any talking can take place."

"No your excellency, that would mean you're just trying to negotiate from a stronger position rather than in good faith. When your armies meet, we'll parlay with the Princess and ask her to join us at the negotiating table."

"Very well then… I'll try it your way. But if they choose to fight, I will fight and destroy them!"

"I'm pleased to hear it. I'm confident it won't come to violence. If everyone is willing to sit and talk it out, we can resolve this peacefully."

"If she won't negotiate?" asked the Duke.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But in the civilized world, the diplomatic channels must always be open."

* * *

Calista walked into the room where Osmond was being held prisoner, she nodded to the guards once she was inside. "Her Highness has asked me to conduct his interrogation. Leave us." the Musketeers stood at attention for a moment before turning to walk out and shutting the door behind them.

"Now… we will discuss everything you know about this little rebellion." said said coldly as she walked up to the chair he was sitting at.

"I have nothing to say to you… Familiar of Zero."

Calista shook her head and then held out her hand to the old man and promptly electrocuted him. His screams echoed out into the hall for the guards to hear and cringe.

"I thought we'd been over this. Insulting me when you held all the cards almost cost you your life. What do you think will happen if you insult me while I'm the one with the deck?"

"You won't… kill… your… only source… of information!"

"You're right. I won't. But, I'll inflict so much pain upon you that you'll beg for death… and before you die, you will tell me everything I want to know. So make this easy on yourself and start talking because I'm perfectly content to simply torture you for fun."

"A lowly familiar spe-"

Before he could finish that sentence Calista held out both of her hands and channeled Lightning into him.

* * *

"Go on Osmond. Be a good boy and tell the Princess everything you told me. Then I'll give you your reward." said Calista with a smirk on her face.

The Princess pulled out a handkerchief to cover her mouth and nose. The room smelled of burnt flesh and human waste. Osmond was kneeling on the floor his pants stained with his own excrements.

"Your father… was a butcher. My wife, my son, spoke out against the atrocities he was committing on behalf of the church. He sent his enforcer to murder them while I was away. Reconquista stands against the Church. Against all the corrupt royals of the line of Brimir. Magic, not superstition, should be the deciding power in this world. You and your family have no right to rule over anyone. We won't stand by while this nation is taken over by outsiders simply because a spoiled little Princess chooses to side with her lover in a war that he is losing. We will not lose everything we've worked for."

The Princess widened her eyes at what she was hearing.

"Go on Osmond. Tell her the rest." said Calista with a pleasant tone.

"Our forces have taken over Lutèce, Marseille, and La Rochelle. The Duke is on his way to the Capital even now where they will execute the Queen and give him the throne."

Calista kicked him this time. "What else!"

"I've already written you down all the names of everyone involved! What else is there?!" demanded Osmond.

"Tell her about where you got the funds for this!" demanded Calista.

"Oh yes… We've been working with Count Mott selling slaves to other nations and importing illegal goods to sell on the black market to hire and arm more soldiers for this insurrection…"

"Highness. Have you any further questions or use for this scum?" asked Calista.

The Princess stood up and turned her back to Osmond. "This nation has had a difficult history. I've given everyone every opportunity to bring their problems to me. I wanted to right the wrongs that were done. I wanted to change the course of this country. But you, my advisers, my ministers, the nobles at Court. You all conspired to keep these truths from me. You're not the solution to our problems. You _are_ the problems, and I, will be the solution."

"You're a blind, spoiled little girl. These matters are too far above you!" declared Osmond.

"You maybe right. But a very wise person told me that a ruler can't be expected to have the right answers to everything. All I can do is hear the problems and judge the merits of the solutions presented to me. Since none of you bothered to work with me I did the best I could with what I had. Lord Zarkot, if you'd be so kind, please send this man to hell where he belongs."

Calista walked up behind the Princess and smirked, she turned around to face Osmond and reached out with her hand to choke him. He was lifted off the ground by the Force and as she closed her fist the sound of his neck shattering echoed for everyone to hear before she released him to fall to the ground unceremoniously. Calista then followed the Princess out where they started walking down the stairs out of the tower..

"I can't believe I was ever so blind to not see what was happening. They used me. They blinded me and made me a scapegoat for their own ambitions…" said Henrietta with an angry tone.

"No offense, but you're young and inexperienced. Don't be hard on yourself. How does a sixteen or seventeen year old girl deal with a situation where she's expected to rule a country with all of those around her working against her?" said Calista with a serious and dry tone.

"I should have cleaned out the cabinet the first day I was told I'd be assuming power. My mother intended to abdicate for me. But even she didn't see this coming. She told me I could trust these people. That my father trusted these people..."

"It's too late in the game to be looking back with regrets. You need to keep your mind on the here and now where it belongs and focus on what you need to do."

"You're right. We need to gather our forces and get to the Capital. I will not allow them to execute my mother. That is simply not going to happen. I'll wash the streets with their blood long before that can happen!"

Calista had to work very hard to suppress the smile that threatened to break her icy visage. She was starting think she herself had grossly underestimated this young girl. When backed into a corner she was very dangerous indeed. The Sith had absolutely no doubt that she would keep her word, and that she meant it literally. She could certainly relate to her feelings. Even though her own mother was long dead if she could do then what she could do now it would have been a very different outcome.

"You were right about me before Lord Zarkot. I'm done trying to be nice. I'm taking my country back now." Henrietta turned her head to one of the Musketeers flanking her and Calista. "Have General Gramont assemble his troops. I wish to address them. The Musketeers, the students and loyal faculty as well."

* * *

Louise and Kirche were in the city center near the Palace making observations and discreet inquiries on where they could find the elixir Kirche needed. Their search turned up nothing but there was something happening in the square outside the palace walls. There was construction happening surrounded by armed guards who were ordering people who stopped to look to move on.

"What are those men building there? A stage?" asked Louise.

"That's one way of looking at it. Those are gallows they're building." answered an agitated Kirche.

"Come on. We need to find what we're looking for so we can get you back in form." said a resolved Louise.

"What's with you all of a sudden Louise? You're being all mature and out of character."

"I can feel it all Kirche. The people's fear. This isn't what they want. They don't trust these people to be their rulers. But they're resigned and powerless... They're too afraid to step up and do something about it."

"People need inspiration. They need hope." said Kirche while looking around, now she could see the grim expressions on people's faces as they went about their business.

"We'll find a way Kirche. That's why we're here. It has to be. I feel it. When the moment comes, we'll know it. We just have to step up."

"Whatever you say Louise…" said Kirche as she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Your fever is getting worse…" said concerned Louise as she glanced over at Kirche.

"I'll be fine. This isn't the first time it's happened to me." answered Kirche through her teeth.

* * *

The Princess stood on the wall of the Academy flanked two of her Musketeers with general Gramont, his aids, and Headmaster Colbert. On either side of the group were two bannermen holding the standard of House Tristain up for all to see. A wind mage from General Gramont's forces cast the spell that enabled her to be heard by all who filled the space below.

"Today, Tristain is about to be plunged into the fires of Civil War. As I speak to you now Duke de Brinvilliers and five other Noble Houses who have joined his cause are seeking to take the throne from my mother the Queen. According to what we've learned from Lord Osmond, they plan to execute her and put Duke Brinvilliers on the throne. I will not allow that to happen. I don't know if I can win, but I know I certainly can not win without your support. Soldiers, guards, Musketeers, mages, students, teachers. All of you who are willing to join me in my fight to retake this country from these traitors, I ask you to join me on my march to Avignon where I will gather the loyalist army of House Valliere to my cause and march upon the Capital."

The Princess took a moment to gather her thoughts before she continued.

"Understand that this will be war, and everything that goes with it. I ask everyone who is willing to join me to assemble outside the Academy with me. Those of you who are not willing will not be thought cowards. Professor Colbert is presently making arrangements for those students not of this nation to be returned to their homelands if they wish. He will give a separate address on that matter to all of you later today. Those of you who are of this nation, if you choose to support me, I welcome you. Those of you who may be related to these rebel houses or allied with them, I hold no grudge against you but I ask that you remain here in the Academy and if you wish, Lord Colbert can make arrangements to return you to your homes. From there, do as your conscience dictates."

* * *

Calista brought her armor from under Louise's bed down to the fountain outside the Girl's dormitory while the troops were gathering. It was time to assume her identity as a Lord of the Sith once more.

But Calista was not just a Lord of the Sith. She was also an Echani woman and there was a tradition she felt obligated to keep. Calista always wanted to participate in the Echani rites of passage but she was denied by being in the Sith Academy. When she returned to Eshan she was never given the opportunity because the Echani people felt she was too much of an outsider and whatever was left of her mother's family flatly refused her. She didn't let it stop her though, whatever she could do she would. This was her birthright and heritage and she would not be denied.

She took a cup from the kitchen and dipped it in the water of the fountain, she spoke a prayer to the Echani moon goddess 'Nailimisari' asking for her blessing before going to war. She then used the water to rinse her armor.

Echani fought with light armor, and Calista's was indeed light armor. Sith and Mandalorians favored heavy armor but Calista went against the norm when she commissioned her Sith battle armor.

Montmorency walked over to where she was sitting on her knees to perform the ritual. She eyed the petite woman curiously and couldn't understand a word she was saying. But from the look on her face and her body language the girl simply knew Calista was doing something important to her.

Once Calista was done she continued to give the prayers as she donned the pieces of armor. Then she stood and pulled on a short sleeved robe she took out of her fighter, it was all black except for a thick red line at the end of the sleeve with another thin red line slightly above it. There was one final piece she had yet to put on... a mask. She held it in her hands and looked at it carefully.

"Cali?" asked Montmorency.

"This is the armor of a Sith Warrior. The masks are something special. They're all the same, but every Sith personalizes their mask with their own etching. I agonized for weeks to figure out what kind of design could really speak about my personality. There's so much about me that's constantly in flux and conflict. In the end, I had no idea what it would be when I sat down to perform the ritual. A Sith has to meditate deeply and seek guidance from the Force to create the designs. It's what makes the armor a part of them. When I sat down to do mine I was in such a deep trance. When I came out of it I was shocked and amazed to see what I had done…"

Montmorency walked up to her friend and gazed at the mask. It had two dark slits for eyes which she couldn't see through. The etching work was certainly unique though, unlike anything she'd ever seen before. It was very regal for the most part but the eyes caught and held her attention. The design just seemed to flow like tears.

"It's beautiful Cali. Just like you are." she said with a smile.

"Thank you. So… I assume you're thinking about volunteering?" asked Calista.

"I've already decided that I'm going to. I'm a healer, and they'll need all the healers they can get." she answered with a firm nod.

"It's your decision to make." said Calista while she held out her mask to Montmorency. "Could you hold this while I tie up my hair? I seem to have forgotten to pack hairpins into my fighter." she said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, here. Take this." said Montmorency as she untied her red ribbon from her hair and offered it to Calista.

Calista took the ribbon and glanced at it curiously while Montmorency took her mask. "Are you sure about this? I sense a lot of attachment to this ribbon. It's valuable to you..."

"My mother gave it to me. I know your hair means a lot to you because of your mother so I can't think of anything better for you to use. There's also this… silly tradition here. Before a Knight goes off to battle, they take a token of favor with them from a special someone. This doesn't mean I'm suggesting we're lovers or anything… It just feels right to give you this since you'll be fighting. Call it a sign of my faith and trust in you." she said with a bright smile.

Calista struggled to figure out how to tie up the ribbon and then looked at her friend for a long moment. "Would you please?" said Calista as she held the ribbon back out.

Montmorency was stunned and widened her eyes. "Consider it a sign of my faith and trust in you as well Monmon." she said while sitting down on her knees again.

Montmorency knew better than to make a big deal of it. She knew enough to appreciate that Calista was dropping a barrier between them with this simple act. She herself dropped one by offering her the ribbon. She carefully and neatly gathered her hair into a tight and flat bunch and tied the ribbon in a neat bow to hold it in place.

When it was done Montmorency put her hands on Calista's shoulder and actually allowed herself to realize what she was really getting into by volunteering. Calista put on her mask and pulled the hood of her robe up over her head. Then she placed both her hands on Montmorency's.

"Use your fear. Don't be used by it. I _will _protect you. Be assured of that. No matter how bad things seem _know _that I will be there to protect you no matter what." she said with her voice now heavily modulated by the mask.

Montmorency nodded and took a deep breath. "I don't know if I'll be any help to you in all this... but I suppose healing magic is useful for an armored warrior on the front line. I'll keep you fit to fight."

Meanwhile from around the corner Guiche watched the two with curiosity and indeed envy before turning the corner and walked off to his father with something else to think about. He was more or less compelled to join due to the position his family had in this army. But Montmorency joining gave him a new and more important reason to fight. He had to be the one to protect her. But there was something about seeing how close those two had become that disturbed him deeply. After what Calista had done to him, how could Montmorency feel that comfortable with her?

He then checked inside the bag he'd prepared to take with him on the march and made sure the Lightsaber hilt was safely stowed. He didn't know why but he was sure it would be useful.

* * *

There was a cold wind blowing from the west as the soldiers marched out along the road. First were the mages who wore heavy pauldrons with green capes bearing the sigil of House Gramont. Each was a minor noble or full Knight who served the House. Each carried their own preferred weapon be it a sword wand similar to a rapier, a staff, or regular wand. Almost any weapon one could think of could be used as a channeling focus provided it had the right properties in its construction. The princess was pleased to see that among the mages were many of the Tristain students with their black and purple cloaks. Overhead she saw Tabitha on Sylphid flying East towards Avignon with the message she gave her for Duke Valliere. Beside her was Agnes who eyed her Musketeers marching in step with the troops. The Musketeers had their rifles shouldered while the regular infantry carried swords, shields, and pikes.

"None of the soldiers refused to join. Even the survivors of Osmond's regiment enlisted with General Gramont. I didn't disallow any of them. They're all willing to fight for you. We also have about half the students from Tristain with us. Second and third years. Colbert and I banned the first years from enlisting. That Katie girl was disappointed but I refused to make an exception." explained Agnes as the drummers began to play the marching beat.

Henrietta wore armor loaned to her from the spares the Musketeers brought with them along with their grey cape. The sigil of her family was prominently embroidered where her shoulders were. Instead of a sword she wore her jeweled channeling scepter, the Princess never trained with a sword and it was too late to start now. Besides, the path they chose took them along the river banks so she would have plenty to work with if it came to a fight.

Matilda rode up to them dressed in a black cloak, she wore light leather armor on her chest, heavy cloth pants and thick leather boots. "Sorry I'm late. Took me a while to remember where I stashed this stuff."

"Pfft, you look just like that picture of the thief I was posting around the Capital." snorted Agnes.

"Pity she's dead and you'll never get to catch her now." stated Matilda with a playful tone.

Calista and Montmorency rode up shortly after.

"Shouldn't you be in rank with the other students?" asked Agnes to the blonde mage.

"She's riding with me." said Calista, her modulated voice implied no room for discussion.

Matilda and Agnes did a double take of Calista and started laughing. "Cali? What _are_ you wearing? After all that talk about forging your own identity and being true to who you are… you wear a mask?" asked Matilda.

Agnes laughed even harder after hearing that.

"Laugh all you want ladies. But this is what a Sith wears to war. Now, I only have one concern. This academy is meant to be our fall back point. What security are we leaving behind to make sure it remains safe?"

"The academy guard for one. General Gramont also tasked twenty mages to remain here with a hundred of his men." explained Agnes once she got her mirth under control.

"Shall we get moving everyone?" asked the Princess.

"Yes your highness." was the collective answer as they all fell in with her to ride along side the marching soldiers.

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

I'd like to take a moment to thank my readers, my reviewers, my editor, and my test readers. All of you have helped me to polish this up and make things better and I hope you'll continue to support me in this project as you have been. It really means a lot to me, more than I can express with words.

As most of you know by now I always respond to reviews by private messages and I've had a lot of great conversations and inspiration from the exchanges. Though I can't respond to guest reviews in this way I would like to take this opportunity to extend a big thank you to everyone of you. Be they positive or negative, the reviews really encourage me to do better. If you have left a guest review, please consider signing up to the site and getting in touch with me, I'd love the chance to talk with you about the story as well.

Now, onto some things I'd like to say about what's happened so far.

The conflict between Louise and Kirche has been building up for a long time now and many of you figured out exactly what it was before this chapter came out. Especially those of you who realized that the Prologue was made up of doppelgangers based on the canon Familiar of Zero characters.

I drafted this scene between Louise and Kirche many times before I wrote this final one. I really struggled to do justice to Kirche's character here. Louise needed this dose of reality to realize just how blind she's been to the world around her. It's not over between them, not by a long shot, but now they're both ready to start learning to respect one another and can move onto becoming friends.

Louise is going to get hit with the sledge hammer of reality even more before this story is done, I can assure you of that.

Now, you may have noticed that the character I hinted at much earlier in the story is finally making his debut. Yes, I have made Julio Chesaré into a Jedi. I won't give spoilers about him here you'll have to wait and see more about him in the story.

About the story in general. Though I draw inspiration from the source material when I set up plot devices I've set up a whole new story here. The usual formula for FoZ Fan Fiction when replacing the summoned familiar is to take them through the original story and just see how they would react to what was going on. But with Calista, let's be honest, she could steamroll everything that was ever thrown at Saito. I had to up stakes by orders of magnitude and things are only going to get harder for Cali and Louise from here on out.

Finally I'd like to address one other issue. Louise's magic. We know from the canon that Void Magic is the most powerful and most destructive of all power a mage could have. Some have raised concerns that Louise could develop into this godlike being with such power at her disposal. Rest assured that will not be the case at all. I agree that would totally ruin this story's potential. I won't give a spoiler, but poor little Louise will never _ever_ be able to have her cake and eat it too. That's all I'll say about it for now.

* * *

**Announcements:**

This story arc is nearing its conclusion. There will be one more arc to cover before I end this story. But fret not, this is only the beginning! There's a reason why I titled it "Episode I"

I've already got the first couple of chapters of Episode II written and the story is plotted out. Though a lot can still change about it.

I have ideas for a couple of short side stories as well. One of which I'm already well into writing since I've been using it to clear my mind of this story when I develop writer's block.

After I conclude this story arc here I'll be releasing the first few chapters of **"Nightwing" **a short prequel about Calista and how she became a pilot. The characters you saw in the prologue chapter will all reprise their roles along with new antagonists and rivals for them. Nightwing is a story influenced by movies like Iron Eagle and Top Gun but it will be very Star Wars and set in the Old Republic era.

I'm also playing around with ideas about doing a story featuring Montmorency as the main character. I've had so much fun writing her in this story and I just feel so inspired to do one. I'm not sure what it will be at the moment of this writing but it will feature her as she's characterized in this novel. I've been playing around with doing a prequel about her like I'm doing with Calista or it could be a side story set between Episodes 1 and 2. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions for what you'd like to see in a story like that, do send me a message, I'm very open to ideas right now. The next chapter of this story touches on more of Montmorency's back story so check that out as well, it should be out very soon if it isn't already by the time you're reading this.


	14. Battle at the Lake

**Author's note:** My apologies to the German readers. It seems I really bit off more than I could chew with some of the dialogue in this chapter. One of my readers has graciously offered his assistance in getting it right so there will be updates to this chapter with corrections. For now I've added new dialogue with translations given to me by TetrisLame.

Once again I'd like to give him a very big thank you for taking the time to help me improve things.

I'd also like to once again extend my deepest gratitude to all my readers. Especially those of you who write me messages or leave me reviews. As always I do actually respond to all of them and I thoroughly enjoy the conversations we have! =)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - Battle at the Lake**

Louise and Kirche returned to their inn at sunset before the curfew came into effect. They had returned empty handed. All they had was a general idea of how many soldiers there were around the city enforcing these new rules and the rumor that Duke Brinvilliers still hadn't arrived in the city.

The two sat down at a small table with loud huffs, they'd been on their feet the whole day. Louise waved over a waitress and asked for water. Kirche spoke up to dismiss the idea of water and demanded ale. Louise looked at her incredulously and Kirche narrowed her eye to imply that Louise really didn't want to go there.

A few moments later Marlene came up to them and addressed Kirche in their native language.

"Guten Abend Fräulein von Zerbst. Wie geht es Ihnen?" said the waitress with a cheery tone.

"I'm holding up well enough Marlene, but it would be rude to keep our conversation in our own language when my friend here can't speak it." said Kirche politely.

"Oh. Forgive me. That was so rude of me. Good evening to you too my lady."

"Good evening." said Louise with a polite bow of her head as she eyed the young girl before her. They were all about the same age. Marlene had long brown hair and slightly darker skin like Kirche. They were probably both from the same part of Germania since the two had more or less the same accent when they spoke, and much to Louise's dismay, they both had the same overdeveloped chests, it was just that Marlene's was more proportional to her height compared to Kirche who was a head taller.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Fräulein von Zerbst, aber ich fand was Sie suchen." said Marlene discreetly to Kirche.

"Entschuldigung, ich kann Sie verstehen." stated Louise with irritation in her tone. Though her accent and pronunciation were utterly atrocious.

"Really Louise? Why are you only telling me this now?" said Kirche switching back to Gaulish, the common language of Tristain and Gallia.

"Because you just assumed I didn't and went on speaking it." answered Louise with indignation.

"Pardon me my lady. I didn't mean to offend you. I was merely trying to be discreet." said Marlene with deference.

"Moving along. You said you had what I was looking for?" asked Kirche.

"Yes. In my room. I'll bring it to your after I finish my work here and we can discuss it there. For now, is there anything I can bring for you?"

"Food please. Whatever you think is good tonight. We'll eat. A bottle of wine would also be excellent. Just tell the other girl to forget about my ale." said Kirche happily.

"Certainly my lady. Right away." she said with a chipper tone as she briskly walked off to take care of it.

"So… Louise. You speak Germanic. I am deeply impressed." said Kirche in her native language.

"Not very well. But I was tutored a little before I started at the academy." answered Louise the best she could.

"I don't expect you to speak like a Germanian. Just the fact that you speak it at all is impressive." said Kirche who was beaming a happy smile.

"Don't make a fuss over it Kirche. You speak our language. It's only fair I make an effort for you as well." said Louise.

Kirche laughed excitedly and Louise's expression turned sour. "No no Louise. Relax. I'm not laughing at you. I'm just laughing at the situation. You just earned yourself a lot of respect points from me. I really mean it. Yes your accent and pronunciation are horrible but just the fact that you speak it at all, and would speak it with me. It's touching. Thank you."

"Well, you almost sound like a native speaker when you speak my language. So, maybe you can help me practice my Germanic and get better?"

"I'd love to. Honestly." said a very happy Kirche.

Louise was certainly happy to see Kirche in such good spirits. She was starting to lose hope after their futile search. But Marlene coming through for her instantly brightened the redhead's mood. Though Louise honestly didn't expect Kirche would be so ecstatic over the fact that she could speak Germanic. Even though it stressed her brain and gave her a headache to remember all the words and force them out of her mouth it was worth the effort to see Kirche smiling so happily and being the passionate girl she knew her to be.

They were certainly finding odd things to bond over on their little trip. Meditation and now Language. But she was glad, and she allowed herself to relax for the first time since they arrived in the capital. Kirche was a friend now, she felt it. They were bonding together.

* * *

"Hrmmm…" Calista muttered before smiling behind her mask.

"What is it Cali?" asked Montmorency who rode beside her.

"I was just sensing Louise. She seems... happy." said Calista stoically.

"Is that not a good thing?" asked Montmorency.

"It is a good thing. Sorry. I'm just thinking about a lot of things right now."

"I know what you mean. This is Lagdorian Lake we're coming up to now. I grew up here. This whole place brings back memories. On the other side of the water there... that house… that was my family home. I used to play all around here as a little girl. Swim in the lake. Just up there, I cast my first spell… My father was so proud of me that day. But the water seems a bit higher up than I remember it being. Must be all the snow we had over the winter. It was particularly harsh." said Montmorency with a wistful smile.

"How long ago was it that your parents died?" asked Calista.

"Three years ago." answered Montmorency without a hint of emotion.

"You've been alone all that time?"

"Not exactly. I stayed with my aunt for a while before I went out on my own. I got my start in La Rochelle, it's a port city not far from the academy. I worked for some people… you know... mixing things. I was good even back then. I'm better now, but even back then, I managed to make enough to pay for my first year at the academy. I got in based on my Apothecary skills and my healing magic so I got a partial grant to help cover the costs and had a little extra to start my business. That's how I funded my second year."

"Amazing. I still don't understand the economics of this world. But I'd guess that school isn't cheap."

"No. It isn't. It's been a lot of hard work. What I made in school wasn't nearly enough. I had to work in Moissac as well during vacations and some weekends. Someday, I want to buy that house back from whomever owns it now. I can't stand the idea of strangers walking all over my childhood memories."

"I know that feeling too well. A few years ago I returned to my mother's homeworld, Eshan. I found our old house and stayed in it for a while. I started fixing it up with my own two hands so I could live in it and have a home to come back to whenever I could. Then some people bought it from the Government and wanted to live in it. 'Over my dead body' I told them."

"So what did you do? You obviously didn't stay there."

"I tried to negotiate with them to let me have it. I petitioned the Government for help since I was the rightful inheritor of my mother's property. But they refused me because I wasn't a citizen, I wasn't fully Echani. So I had no right of inheritance. So I took as much as I could carry... mostly teaching manuals my mother kept for her work as an instructor and a small toy I adored as a child… and then I destroyed the house. If I couldn't live there, _nobody_ would."

"What was the toy? If you don't mind me asking."

"It was a Nexu cub. A... little plush toy. I'm not sure if you have anything similar."

"We do. I still have mine from my childhood. A bear. It's a big animal with lots of fur. Big claws. Omnivorous. Wild ones are dangerous but kids love toy bears."

"A Nexu is a predatory animal with fur over most of its body except the tail. Their mouth is as wide as their head and it looks like they're always smiling with a row of very sharp teeth. It has a long fleshy tail with two tips and four eyes. They walk on four legs and each paw as three large claws with the center claw being very large and very sharp. They're one of the most dangerous of all known predators."

"That sounds… scary."

"My mother always compared me to a Nexu. The way I moved, the way I fought. Since they're my favorite animal I suppose I try to emulate them. They move with grace, dignity... and attack with ferocity. To me, they're the most beautiful things. I love them very much. Interestingly, their cubs are born pure white. So that's probably why I related to that particular toy."

"Because of your hair?"

"Mhmm. White is my favorite color. Contrary to what my clothing might suggest."

"Someday. When I get that house back. I'd like to invite you to come live with me. If you'd like to."

Calista smiled behind her mask very brightly and she was grateful that the mask hid it. She took a very long moment to consider that invitation.

"Unless circumstances change. Like for example, you end up married by that time. Consider it accepted." said Calista while offering out her gloved hand to Montmorency which was accepted by the young mage and the two shook on it.

Guiche was walking not far behind and watched the two on their horses as they conversed. Montmorency looked so happy. Happier than he'd ever been able to make her feel.

"I know that look on your face son. I've seen it in the mirror enough times when I was courting your mother. That's envy." said the General as he looked down to his shorter son.

"I have no right to feel this way father. I've been a fool and pushed her away. She did a lot for me and I haven't even tried to repay it yet."

"You're still young my boy. There's time for these things. Be patient, but be persistent. Let her know you're still here and that you want to work at it. Or else you _will_ lose her."

"You and her father were close weren't you? What was he like?"

"Pah! We weren't just close Guiche. That man was my brother. I _loved _that man. We got in and out of so much trouble together that I couldn't even begin to tell you about it. And honestly, between us... Your mother would make me sleep in the stables if I told you even a watered down fraction of those stories." said the General with a boisterous laugh.

In the distance one of the scouts was coming in on horseback as fast as the beast could move. Once he was near the general be brought his mount to a stop and jumped off to walk beside the General pulling the Horse behind him.

"General. Enemy forces are massing ahead of us on the other side of the estate. They've cut off our path to Avignon. My estimate is ten thousand troops. Composed of one regiment of Mage Knights, two regiments of cavalry, and seven regiments of archers and heavy infantry." the scout reported calmly and professionally.

"Thank you soldier. Please return to your post and advise us of their formations, pass the word to the other scouts to begin searching for a path around them." ordered the General.

"Very good sir." he said with a salute before jumping back on his horse to carry out his orders.

"Lieutenant, pass the word down to form ranks once we clear the lake. We'll take up position by the house to protect our right flank. We'll have the treeline to our right and only a narrow pass ahead for them to attack us from. If I'm right they won't try to engage us while we have the terrain, they'll seek to draw us out past the forest for the engagement."

"As you say General." answered the Lieutenant as he stepped out of the marching ranks to carry out his instructions.

"Beg your pardon father. But, why wouldn't they come at us here?"

"Tactics. Because they know who we are, and they know the majority of my Mage Knights are earth mages. That narrow pass would be suicide for them. Their magi would never be able to counter our spells before the damage was done. Not to mention with the lake behind us, your girlfriend, the Princess and the other water mages are nearly invincible. If we're going to have a battle, it will be on our terms, not theirs. Only ever fight where you have the advantage. The question now is, since they know we'll hold up here where we have the tactical advantage, how will they respond? That's what we're going to wait for our scouts to tell us."

"What do you think they will do?"

"I'd rather not speculate just now. We need to wait for them to make a move before we can start guessing what their plans could be. For the moment, we're in a tactically sound position and that is what's most important. There's one other thing which concerns me though, and that's why I'm even more content to sit here and wait."

"What's that father?" asked Guiche?

"Only ten thousand to our six. Brinvilliers alone has a force of fifteen thousand. I'm wondering where the rest are. I want my scouts to search the area thoroughly before we make any moves."

"You suspect a trap General?" asked Calista who by now had slowed down enough that she was walking her horse beside the General and Guiche with Montmorency beside her.

"Indeed I do my Lady. I believe it is prudent to take precautions against all possible contingencies nobody ever died from an abundance of caution."

"There's a case to be made for being unpredictable and doing what they least expect. But I confess I'm not familiar with how you wage war here. I don't know the capabilities of these Mage Knights or the defenses you have against them. So I'm afraid I'm somewhat limited in my capacity to advise except to say that my instincts tell me you are correct in assuming they have a trap laid out for us."

"Indeed my Lady." said the General before he raised his voice to be heard by the men and women directly behind him in the ranks. "Mage Knights will break formation and proceed ahead to the estate! You know what to do! All others will halt and wait!"

"Yes General!" the Mage Knights yelled as they broke from their marching formation and started running ahead, each had a student in tow.

"What are they doing?" asked Calista as she observed the activity.

"They're going on ahead to check for magical traps. If they find any they'll start working to dispel them." answered Guiche.

"Correct son. Very good. Brinvilliers is known for these sorts of underhanded tactics. He's never been one to conduct himself as a Gentleman in war."

"It's also very uncouth of him to choose to start a battle so close to the home a proud noble family. This must be very hard for you Montmorency… the possibility of your home being turned into a battlefield." said Guiche with a soft and cautious tone.

"Life is hard. It doesn't care if we're happy or sad about anything. It just does whatever it wants. All we can do is suck it up and do whatever we have to." said Montmorency as she turned her horse and moved to put a little distance between her and Guiche.

Guiche realized he'd hit a nerve, it was made even more clear when his own father smacked him upside the head and gave him a menacing glare.

"A gentlemen... _never_... prys into things which do not concern him. Learn that lesson well Guiche. I won't always be around to remind you. Now stay by my side and mind my example. One day all of this could be your's and I'll be damned before I let you screw it up like you just did with her."

* * *

"My Duke. Five of our scouts haven't reported back yet. Mage Knights report that our magical traps are being dispelled." reported a young officer with a salute.

"As expected. Gramont's troops are quite competent. His scouts especially. I've no doubt that before long everyone we've sent out will be dead except for a lucky few." answered the Duke from atop his Horse as he gazed out at the treeline before him. Even though he couldn't see them in the dense vegetation, he knew Gramont's men were in there watching.

"So.. it's come an impasse. They won't come out to meet us here, and we won't go in there to face them." observed the Duke before turning to one of his officers. "Have the troops form ranks and prepare for battle. They have no way to advance from here and his scouts will tell him that soon."

"My Lord. Won't they just follow the lake to the river and avoid us?" asked one of the officers.

"No. They won't. The rest of our forces have seen to that. This is their only way forward. I'd give it three hours before they become fully aware of their situation. Then we'll ride out to parlay."

"As you say my Lord."

* * *

General Gramont turned to Montmorency and gave her a polite bow. "My Lady. May I ask your permission for us to enter your home and use it as our command center?"

Montmorency blinked at him. "It isn't my home anymore General. I don't even know who owns it now."

"Whomever owns it now does not concern me my Lady. I owe my life to your family many times over. As far as I'm concerned this is House Montmorency. I will not enter it without your permission as its rightful heiress."

Montmorency looked down at the ground before giving a slow nod. "You have my permission general." she said with a low and anguished voice. Guiche saw the pained expression on her and wanted to go and comfort her but his father's words still rang in his head and he was too unsure of himself to even try. But he still made an effort. He started walking up to her but she shook her head and walked over to the house ignoring him.

Guiche's three friends, Reynald, Gimli and Malicorne gave him sympathetic looks before they rejoined the Mage Knights as the order was given to check the house for magical traps. The students observing carefully as they worked for it was a duty they too would someday have to perform. Those students who were able helped with the search until the all clear was given.

The house itself was not large and grandiose as one would expect a noble family to live in. It was downright humble by the standards Calista expected of the immense wealth of the local nobility. It looked just big enough for a family of three to live comfortably with whatever guests they would have over at any given time and whatever few servants they would need to maintain the home and property. Calista had to wonder how a family who didn't seem to squander money frivolously could end up so far in debt that they would lose everything. Then she considered everything leading up to this moment and realized that since there was no such thing as coincidence... There had to be foul play at work which lead her friend to her current situation.

Once inside the Mage Knights continued to check the house for abnormalities while the Musketeers took up guard positions around the entrance and perimeter before the Princess entered. The General and his staff started removing the white sheets covering the furniture in the dining hall so they could set up their maps and begin to assess their situation with the reports that would soon be coming in from the scouts.

"Everyone is to treat this house with the utmost respect! Anyone caught fooling around will be most _severely _disciplined! Do your work and then get out!" yelled the General. He knew he didn't need to remind his men, they always conducted themselves properly for as long as he's served with them. The order was given more for the sake of the young girl who was looking around her childhood home with pain evident upon her face.

Calista pulled back her hood and removed her mask as she stood behind her friend. She didn't want to interfere with her now, nor would she allow anyone else to, especially not the General's son who was looking at Montmorency with concern, one glare for Calista warned him off from even thinking of going up to her right now.

Calista had been in Montmorency's shoes before. She knew exactly what she was feeling at this moment. It would be a cold day in hell before she would allow anyone to take this moment from her.

Once the Mage Knights and students concluded their search for magical traps and found nothing they quickly vacated the premises. The Mage Knights walked out in a dignified manner which the students did their best to emulate because not one of them dared to meet Montmorency's eyes right now, nobody needed to be told that was a bad idea and that she was in pain from just being here now.

Once she gathered her nerve Montmorency began walking around the house and started looking around. She opened a door at the end of a short hall and went inside. Everything was exactly as she remembered it. Calista followed her in after a long moment and looked around curiously.

"In this room. I learned everything I know. This was my fathers study, library, and laboratory. The first thing I ever mixed was a small healing potion. I wanted to make it myself because my mother had cut her finger while chopping vegetables in the kitchen. My father always encouraged me in here. Always took me through whatever he was working on, always gave me books to read and learn from…" she said wistfully as she turned to walk out and headed for the stairs to go up.

She knew exactly where she wanted to go next, her old room. The door was already open and the room had been checked for traps. She walked in and something overcame her, the urge was irresistible as she ripped the dust covers off her bed and jumped to lay down on it.

Calista stood at the door for a moment and watched her before she closed the door and walked away to give her space and privacy. Montmorency didn't say anything, but she was silently grateful for Calista following her and keeping that small distance between them. She felt deeply respected by it. Her friend was letting her have her moment without imposing herself but still wanted to be there incase she needed her. Guiche would never do that... he'd stick his nose in it like he did with everything else and be dramatic like he did earlier and that was one of the things which pissed her off most about him.

As tears streamed down her friends face Calista shook her head and walked back down the stairs. She didn't need the Force to sense the girl wanted to be alone right now to have her moment of weakness. Calista knew only too well what it meant to have to be strong because your only choices were to be strong or perish. It was the common bond between them. It was a common thread she also shared with Matilda and Agnes. Though she had no idea what her story was Agnes exhibited all the characteristics. But for some reason, she felt closer to Montmorency than she did to the others and she wasn't sure what it was exactly…

She just saw so much of herself in that girl. When they first met she reminded her of that slave boy she loved and that was why she wanted to help her out. But after she got to know her Calista found so many things in common with her. No they didn't exactly share similar experiences or even similar backgrounds. Montmorency had one thing Calista respected more than anything else; strength of character. The unbreakable will to define her own existence rather than let the world dictate the terms on which she was to live her life. It was something Calista strived for everyday of her own life.

As she entered the dining room Calista found the General placing pins on the map to represent the enemy forces based on the reports from a scout beside him pointing various things out on the map.

"The enemy forces have taken up battle formations all around the exit of the forest. The vegetation is too dense to pass through so that leaves only the narrow clearing. It's just wide enough for half a regiment to form a phalanx and their mage knights are already laying out traps across the field." reported the scout.

"They know we won't come out to them, and we know they won't come in to us." said the General as he carefully considered the map.

"I'm also pleased to report that we've eliminated twenty seven enemy scouts in the forrest."

"Very good. But what draws my curiosity is why they're digging in when they know we can still turn south and cross the bridge over the river here. I want to wait for our scouts to return from there. I have a suspicion they might find the enemy troops we haven't accounted for. If that is the case, then they're holding the bridge and they'll probably destroy it if we try to take it."

"Can't Earth Mages just raise a new bridge? Or is that beyond their power?" asked Calista.

"Sure we can. But if the enemy mages on the other side simply dispel the bridge as we raise it, it'll be pointless. As long as they're on that side, and we're on this side, we have no where to go. Brinvilliers will just attack us from behind." stated Matilda.

"Very astute my lady. That's exactly the situation. Our only choice is to hold up here and wait for Duke Valliere's army." stated the General.

"If they wanted to force an engagement before we could get reinforcements. How would they do it General?" asked Calista.

"I don't honestly see how they could. Unless they want to come in here and fight us where we have the advantage, this is a stalemate. Surely he must see that?" said the General while holding his chin in thought.

"Perhaps he doesn't know that we've sent word ahead of us to House Valliere?" added the Princess.

"Assuming he does, his only course is to force the engagement. Assuming he doesn't. He could be trying to starve us out. We have provisions for one week which we could ration out to two. He has the supply lines, we don't." said the General sounding unconvinced. "No. He knows we can't wait that long..."

"What are you thinking General?" asked Henrietta.

"I'm looking at all the possibilities. If he brings his troops from the river to meet us here and attacks us from two fronts, we still have the devastating advantage of Water Mages and the Lake. We could win, and he knows that. So why would he trap us here? It doesn't make sense."

"Extwo. Run a scan for us. Report any anomalous readings in the area." ordered Calista.

Extwo raised a small scanner from the top of its head and started beeping in acknowledgement.

"What's it doing?" asked the General.

"He's checking the area for anomalies. That means anything out of the ordinary for a given area. Once he scans he can interpret what should what should not be here based on probabilities and statistical analysis. It's complicated..." explained Calista.

"Scan = Complete / Anomalies found = Two / Water Density = Abnormal / Ambient Humidity = Abnormally Low / Analysis = Inconclusive."

The Princess looked at the pad she was given. "Extwo what does the water density being low mean?"

"Density = Mass divided by Volume / Water Density = Increasing / Cause = Unknown / Analysis = Inconclusive"

"That went right over my head. Lord Zarkot, does that mean anything to you?" asked the Princess.

"It means the water of the lake is behaving as if there's a lot more water coming into it but there's no detectable source for additional water. So it shouldn't be possible. An explanation for how something can come from nothing, that I leave to you as the water mage. But I think I just detected my own anomaly and I'm not sure why I didn't detect it earlier..." said Calista as she walked over to the Princess.

"What do you mean?" asked Henrietta.

"May I see that pad your Highness?" asked Calista while holding out her hand. The Princess then placed the pad in her hand and looked at her curiously.

Calista glanced at the pad for a moment and then handed it back to Henrietta.

"What was that about?" asked the Princess.

Calista rubbed her brow and then stopped using the Force to make herself understood by everyone. "Where did you learn to speak Galactic Basic and read Aurebesh?"

"Ahhh, you realized." answered the Princess in Basic. Curious eyebrows went up across the room at their sudden change of language.

"I should have realized it the moment I saw you reading that pad last night. But I was distracted."

"My Father's Familiar taught me. He thought it would be wise to teach us to speak in a language no one else but us could understand."

"He was Thyrsian. Wasn't he? That's where you learned that tactic you used at the Academy."

"He was. And yes."

"You're just full of surprises your Highness." said Calista while giving her a polite a bow of her head.

* * *

"Right now, he's cooking his own brain to try and figure out why we would put him in this position. Now what I can't decide is if I should let him sweat it a bit longer or make my next move…"

"I'm still not sure what your plan is here but I think now is the right time to open the dialogue your excellency. They know they can't move forward, and turning back isn't an option for them." stated the white knight.

"Yes. I think you're right. Now is the time. Bring out the white flag, and let's go meet them." said the Duke with a vague tone while rubbing the gem of his ring.

* * *

"In _all _warfare, there's only one reason you would halt your enemies and force them to dig in somewhere they feel safe and secure…" stated Calista.

"He has a trap set for us that we haven't seen yet. Something is giving him this confidence. But what could it be?" asked the General as he continued playing out scenarios in his mind.

"Cali, don't your 'senses' tell you anything useful about all this?" asked Matilda.

"I've sensed a trap from the moment we arrived here. I've also felt a powerful presence in the area, an unquenchable rage. But something else is obscuring my vision." said Calista as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to focus. "The future is something that's always in motion. Always changing. There are too many variables and too much-… wait."

All eyes were suddenly on Calista. "They're coming. Brinvilliers and whomever is clouding my vision." said Callista while everyone's hands nervously drifted to their swords.

At that moment a scout burst into the room and made his report loudly. "General Gramont! Duke Brinvilliers and two others have ridden out into the pass and are holding in the middle under a white flag. One of his party is a man in white and wears the emblem of the Romalian Knights!"

"Then I shall have to ride out and meet him then." said the Princess as she stood up.

"_**NO!"**_ was the resounding answer she got from everyone in the room. X2-C3 gave a loud whine in protest as well.

"Your Highness, you must stay here. If they capture you, it's all over." stated the General.

"I agree with the General your Highness. You must not go out there." added Calista to which Agnes gave a very firm nod.

"How would it look if I don't go out there to parlay on behalf of my own army?" asked the Princess.

"Nobody gives a damn how it'll look. If you get captured then all this is meaningless! You're staying right here!" said Agnes sternly.

"But I can't just ignore my responsibility!"

"Your Highness, heads of state have greater responsibilities than talking with traitors. Appoint an emissary to speak for you." said Matilda in a steely tone which drew nods of agreement from the room.

"Very well. Matilda. I nominate you to speak for me. Calista, and General Gramont will accompany you."

"What? Why me?" asked a stunned Matilda.

"First. It was your idea. Second. You're the most capable." stated the Princess.

"That'll teach me to open my big mouth…" said Matilda with a groan. "So what do you want me to tell him?" she asked after locking eyes with the Princess.

* * *

"I'm sure you have a very amused smirk on your face under that mask Calista…" said Matilda as the three walked their horses over to where the Duke and his escorts awaited them.

"Can you blame me? You have to admit that little Princess has a _durasteel rod_ for a spine." said Calista with a very amused tone through her modulated voice.

"So you actually agree with this plan of her's?" asked Matilda.

"Oh yes. Very much so. I can't wait to see the look on this Duke's face when he hears her message." said Calista with a chuckle.

"Pardon me ladies. But perhaps now is the time to wear your game faces?" said General Gramont who then looked at Calista and made a quick addendum "...so to speak."

"You only live once General. Moments like these are the ones that make it all worth it." said Calista.

"You two are going to be the death of me…" he answered.

Once they were at a short distance from one another Matilda rode forward slightly and bowed her head respectfully.

"I was expecting the Princess to come out and meet me. Is her Highness too good to speak on behalf of her army?" stated the Duke with indignation.

"Indeed she isn't your excellency. She's simply surrounded by advisors who know better than to allow her to place herself in harms way before your august personage." stated Matilda with a hint of sarcasm.

"So who are you then?" asked the Duke.

"I am Matilda de Saxe-Gotha. I have been appointed by her Royal Highness the Princess of Tristain to speak on her behalf."

"I've heard of you Matilda the Adamant. Now twice a traitor. So what does your Princess have to say?"

"Since you've been so respectful your excellency. I shall respond in kind." said Matilda with a cheery smile.

"Her Highness decrees that you are to surrender your sword to me and disband your army. Following that your lands and assets will be seized and used as reparations for any damage your illegal uprising may have caused to this nation. The same goes for anyone who supported your rebellion."

"I suppose after that I'll be put to death?" scoffed Brinvilliers.

"Her Highness the most merciful has also decreed that instead of the prescribed punishment for treason... death by drawing and quartering... you and your allies will be exiled to a country of your choosing. This offer only stands if you give me your sword now. If you refuse this offer, she will hunt you down no matter where you hide and personally tear your heart out of your chest for threatening the life of her mother the Queen. And before you deny it, we have a signed confession from Lord Osmond and his Officers detailing your plans to usurp the throne."

"And where is Lord Osmond? I'm sure we'd all like to hear the details of these accusations from him." stated the Duke.

"I am afraid the old man did not survive the Princess' grief over the proposed execution of her mother." stated a very smug Calista.

"And I suppose you were the one to carry out the execution?" stated the white knight beside the Duke to the woman in black.

"Indeed. The old man made a very big mistake by upsetting her. The Duke ordered him to seize the Academy and take the students hostage to force their families to side with him. The foreign students were to be ransomed for additional funds to pay his armies. Prior to that we discovered the Headmaster was working with an ally of the Duke's, one Count Mott, to traffic slaves around the country and into others as another means of funding this rebellion. One victim of this which lead us to uncovering the operation was a friend of ours. Princess Henrietta can be quite short tempered when the lives of those she's sworn to protect are threatened. It is really quite inspiring." explained an almost gleeful Calista.

"There is no proof of any of this. Now hear my terms!" stated the Duke with growing anger.

"The Princess is to surrender to me now and come to the Capital to face a court of the people where she will answer for her crimes. Including the murder of Lord Osmond and the soldiers I sent to ensure he was returned to his rightful post as the Headmaster of Tristain's prestigious Academy of Magic, of which I am an alumni. I refused to allow his life's work be taken from him because of the whims of a spoiled Princess. The same goes for this nation. Because she stubbornly refuses to acknowledge the new Government of Albion our nation is threatened by Germania and Gallia. I refuse to allow our nation to be swallowed up, and its people subjugated to outsiders."

"Are you quite finished your excellency?" asked Matilda calmly.

"I haven't even begun!" he yelled.

"Then if I may… this situation is clearly more complex than I've been lead to believe. I think the next step in avoiding violence will be to gather the concerned parties and lay out a framework for proper nego-" started the white knight before he was cut off by Calista.

"Negotiations… pfft… you're such a Jedi." stated Calista with indignation. "Negotiations are something you can only have between two willing parties. The Duke has no intention of negotiating. I can see through him as if he were made of glass! Even with you clouding my vision!"

"And I can see through you as well Sith. I see you protecting something there. Something you don't want me to see. What are you hiding I wonder?"

"That's none of your concern! Keep your mind on there here and now where it belongs! Surely even a Jedi isn't thick headed enough to believe this man has any good intentions for my allies here!"

"And I find it hard to believe that the allies of a Sith could have any good intentions at all!"

"Are you being _intentionally _**obtuse**?!" demanded Calista with indignant fury. It was also worth noting that it was the first time Matilda ever saw Calista speak with her hands.

"Very mature you two… could we get back to the important matters?" demanded Matilda.

"Quite right. Now the Duke is offering to begin negotiations to find a diplomatic solution to this conflict. Is your Princess willing to join him at the negotiating table?" asked the white knight.

"If you're asking her to negotiate her own surrender to this pig of a man, I'm afraid that is impossible. The Princess intends to retake her nation and restore the rule of law. If I return without his surrender, or at the very least, his willingness to negotiate terms of his surrender, I'm afraid violence will be the only possible outcome. Her Highness is quite… adamant… about protecting her family and her people. I'm afraid there's just no room for compromise on this." said Matilda with a tone of professionalism.

"Love for one's family or nation is something a Jedi could never understand. They don't have families, or any attachments at all." added Calista.

"And what would a Sith know? They kill their families because they make them weak." said the white knight.

"Only a Jedi could argue from a false assumption and believe what he's saying. He's already made up his mind about us. This is pointless." said Calista with a resigned tone.

"And only a Sith would condone a course of action that leads to conflict."

"Peace is a lie. Be assured that only over my dead body will you be able to harm my friends!"

"Then I'll be looking for you on the battlefield."

"Aggression is the path to the Dark Side…" said Calista with a dry tone.

* * *

As the two groups split the Jedi signed to himself. "I cannot help but wonder how much truth was in their accusations."

"It's called politics. Anything can be spun to tell any tale you want if you present it in an appealing enough manner. Surely you know this."

"In my experience truth often lies scattered in the words of many. Thus we must be deaf to passion and open to evidence."

* * *

Matilda started a sigh which turned into a loud groan. "Calista… pardon my language but you really fucked us over there!"

"Don't blame me. That wasn't my fault and you know it."

"Yes it was! You just had to get into it with that White Knight…"

"She's right my Lady. You were very immature. Something I'd expect of children not a woman of war like yourself." added the General.

"Oh come on. You both saw him! You both heard him! And you both know as well as I do that the Duke has no intention of coming to terms with us. He wants this battle. I just-"

"You just gave him the excuse he was looking for. I'd wager that White Knight was the reason he hasn't sprung whatever trap he's set for us yet. But now you've given them exactly what they wanted."

"Oh please. Spare me. Wasn't that exactly what we came out here for? We knew from the start the Duke wasn't going to surrender."

"Yes, but we could have bought some time to discern his intentions." explained the General.

"He wasn't going to give us anything and you know it General. Let's just focus on finding his trap and evading it."

Matilda stopped her horse and held out her hand to everyone to make them stop and then pointed forward. "I think I've just figured out what his trap was. And why he wanted the princess to come out and meet him so badly."

"Yes… my apologies Lady Calista. It seems I may have misread what just happened."

"Instead of apologizing to me. Let's go help them do something about it!"

"Like what?" asked Matilda.

"I don't know… _build a boat_?" asked Calista

"Very funny. Come on!" yelled the general as she made his horse gallop towards the lake which was even now bursting its banks and threatening to flood the area.

* * *

"Are you sure about this my Lord? We might be meddling in things we have no business meddling in." asked an Officer.

"Fortune favors the bold. All troops will advance and commence the attack." ordered the Duke.

"Aye my Lord." he saluted before going to pass the order.

* * *

"Matilda! They're coming to attack us now in full force. I have to go out there and meet the Jedi in battle. I can not allow him to use his power against the rest of you." stated Calista with firm resolve.

"You watch yourself Cali! Death is no excuse for not keeping your promise to me!" said Matilda.

Calista took something out of a pocket in her robe and tossed it to Matilda. "Give that to the Princess. It'll transfer ownership of Extwo to her. Tell her to take good care of him if I don't make it. And thank you Matilda de Saxe-Gotha… I've never known what it was like to have a sister before I met you."

"No Cali! Don't say things like that be-" Matilda sighed and shook her head, Calista had vanished from ontop of her horse. "Come on General. Gather your troops. We have to fight now."

"Certainly!" he answered as the two galloped back down to the lake.

* * *

As the Dukes forces marched forward out of the narrow pass the white knight who was at the vanguard quickened his pace and broke ranks.

"What are you doing? Get back in formation!" demanded one of the officers.

"You do what you have to do. This is my fight here." he said as he walked out and untied his cloak to allow it to fall behind him as he moved. He then pulled his Lightsaber from his belt and ignited the blade. The sound combined with the fact that this man was wielding a sword made of blue light shocked the troops as they glanced at him. Nobody was sure what he was waiting for until they saw Calista deactivate her stealth generator and appear a few meters ahead of the man where she drew an even larger Lightsaber hilt from her belt and ignited one end of the weapon to produce a blade of red light while assuming the opening stance of Form Seven. The white knight in turn assumed his preferred opening stance of Form Three.

Behind the White Knight was Duke Brinvillier's army forming ranks with the heavy infantry in front and archers behind with the Mage Knights. Behind the short woman in black were the Princess' forces forming ranks with the musketeers up front with their rifles at the ready, Heavy infantry behind, and then the mage knights in the third rank. Matilda came out in front with the General and began conjuring her seven adamantium knights and then transmuted her wand into a main gauche to wield with her rapier.

"This is your last chance Sith. Please surrender."

Calista's only answer was to bend her knees and leap out towards the Jedi to initiate combat. Matilda watched as Calista attacked with fury and passion they way she did when they fought the second time. But this was different because Calista was taking this seriously. She wasn't looking to test herself here. She was fighting with everything she had for something more than herself.

The other; the one Calista called a Jedi, was using one of the Forms Calista showed her, the Third Form, what she described as absolute defense but there were elements of bladework from two other Forms. Some were of the First that Calista was teaching Louise. But others were of a Form she hadn't seen yet when the Jedi reversed his grip on the Lightsaber to counter her attacks. This was a contest between an unstoppable force and an immovable object. Pure offense versus pure defense.

Calista knocked his saber away and then brought her blade arm back and her offhand out to use the Force to push him back. Once he'd righted himself she unleashed Lightning upon him but he brought his offhand out and the sparks were absorbed into his hand before returning to their source where Calista opened her palm out to the returning energy and deflected it into the air while the Jedi leapt back at her and the two began exchanging blows back and forth once again.

The speed of the fight was mind boggling to everyone watching. Even wind mages couldn't enhance themselves to this level without tearing their own flesh off.

* * *

"So this was the trap he laid out for us but how?" asked the Princess as she tried to use her magic on the water of the lake to drive it back and away from where her soldiers were forming up for battle but it was futile. There was a power emanating from the lake that was blocking her attempts to manipulate it. The water just kept rising and in minutes the troops would have to begin their advance to try and push out to higher ground.

Two Mage Knights tried to aid the Princess in her efforts but they shook their heads as well concurring that it was completely futile.

"Then we have no choice but to fight our way out. Before we end up swimming here." said the Princess as she looked over to General Gramont where he sat upon his horse and observed the enemy formations.

"Mage Knights will concentrate on counterspells! Keep your eyes open for their attacks! Musketeers take aim and fire on my command. Once the first volley is off draw swords and wait for my command!" shouted the General.

He took a moment to go over his battle plan one more time before he gave the order without further hesitation.

"**FIRE!"**

The Musketeers fired their shots into the first row of infantry. Forty eight shots and forty eight kills. It was a good start he thought to himself as the Musketeers stood up and drew their long swords.

"_**CHARGE!"**_ ordered General Gramont at the top of his lungs.

Earth Mages supplemented the infantry with their golems before focusing on providing counter spells to protect the infantry from the relentless attacks of wind and fire mages. They would return spells every chance they had. Each side's mages tried to catch the other side when they weren't looking or too busy to counter but both sides were experienced and almost nothing got through either group. Archers fired volleys into the Royalist forces by the Wind Mages in the ranks easily blew them away. The lead archer shook his head at one of the Duke's officers who in turn sighed. Archery in war was simply pointless when Wind Mages were on the field. They didn't have the funds to replace the bows with rifles yet. Only the royal family could afford firearms.

* * *

"_**CHARGE!" **_yelled the Duke to his men and then all sound in the world was drowned out by the collective war cries of both sides as they rushed into the fray.

"Someday even magic will give way to technology. For now keep the archers in reserve and look for an opportunity to use them." ordered the Duke.

The space was tight and the water levels were rising. The Duke held up his hand with a glowing ring upon it and the water levels began to rise at an even more drastic pace forcing the mage knights in the back to start moving forward and stopped their counterspells long enough for a few wind mages to get off lucky wind tunnels into the royalist infantry. Dozens were sliced by the sharp winds before the magic could be dispelled.

The battles lines had one interesting feature as they took form. Nobody on either had the the courage to go with in twenty meters of the Black Warrior and the White Knight as they dueled.

* * *

Back in the Capital City of Lutèce; Louise, Kirche, and Marlene were all in their room. Kirche was laying on her bed and enjoying the feeling of being without pain for the first time in a long while with her new friend sitting by her bed and telling a random story in Germanic that Louise was trying to follow but struggled with a lot of the idioms, slang and cultural references that she couldn't comprehend.

Suddenly Louise felt something overcome her, there was a tremendous pressure in her chest and it was difficult to breath, she fell off the chair to the floor where she landed on her hands and knees and started choking on tears as they streamed down her face.

"Louise?" asked Kirche with a seemingly unconcerned tone.

"Fräulein Valliere!" exclaimed Marlene as she rushed to help Louise up and sat her down on the bed.

Kirche was too high to react but she wasn't completely apathetic, she turned her head to Louise and looked at the small girl with a sympathetic eye. "Another one of those disturbances?" asked Kirche.

"A big one… there's a battle going on. I can feel all their fear, I can feel their deaths... Calista is fighting for her life. The others all too… and Calista… she's fighting a man who's just like her. I can feel him through her, they're fighting each other through the Force. I can feel him looking for me as well but I can also feel Calista fighting to protect me from him. Oh God… Kirche if she dies… I'm going to die too!"

"No your not Louise. Calm down. I won't let that bastard touch you if it comes to that."

"You don't understand. Because of the Familiar contact… Cali and I have… something she called a Force Bond. She's protecting me from the effects but whatever happens to one of us will happen to the other. If she dies… then I'll die too. I have to go to her! I have to help her fight or I'm dead too!"

Kirche groaned slightly from where she was laying. "You're not going to die. Just calm down."

Kirche got up from the bed and went over to the table where her elixir was and picked up the bottle. Then she went and sat down beside Louise and opened the bottle.

"I'm scared… I'm going to die..." whimpered Louise.

"Take a small sip of this. Believe me it'll calm you down." said Kirche while offering Louise the bottle.

At first, Louise was shocked at how apathetic Kirche seemed to be. Then she thought about her offer... if she was going to die now what harm could possibly come from it? Kirche was right, there was nothing she could do. If she left now she'd never make it in time. She took the bottle in her hand and looked at Kirche. "How much should I drink?"

"Just a teaspoon's worth is all it should take." she said calmly with a serene smile.

Louise gently accepted the bottle and took a very small amount of it into her mouth and swallowed it. It was unlike anything she'd ever tasted before, with a vague hint of almond behind other things she couldn't identify.

Kirche took the bottle back and gave it to Marlene with a gesture that implied she was free to take some if she wanted.

"No, I shouldn't I might be called to work later. I don't want some of the men getting upset that I'm unavailable." she tried to protest but Kirche just made the gesture again.

"I'll pay for your time so your ladyman boss doesn't ask questions. Just take some and enjoy yourself a little." said Kirche as Marlene took the bottle and shrugged before sipping from it. She then replaced the cork and stuffed it into Kirche's bag where it would be safe while the three of them were high.

Kirche lay herself down and pulled Louise down with her to rest her head against her bosoms. "Now Louise, just relax, and wait for it. Believe me, soon you'll be laying on a cloud without a care in the world."

"Thank you Kirche. If I die today… just, thank you for being my friend, and I'm so sorry for everything."

"Stop talking like that Louise. You're going to be fine. Just relax and enjoy being alive."

"You're right. I think this is starting to work now…" said Louise as she felt the elixir's effects relax her.

"Good. So this thing between you and Cali. Everything one of you feels the other will too?" asked Kirche.

"That's what she told me. To prove it she slapped herself and I felt the sting as if she'd slapped _me_." answered Louise with a blissful tone.

"If that really works. You two should have tried having sex. I bet that would have been legendary. Feeling each other's sensations… I want to experience that. Such a waste that you didn't." said Kirche with a bright smile as she imagined it.

"Even this stuff can't get your mind out of the gutter Kirche?" asked Louise.

"When you live every moment of your life in the kind of pain which on good days is just unbearable… Pleasure becomes more and more difficult to experience. You take what you can get while you can get it." answered Kirche with a cheery and sultry tone.

"I guess that makes sense." said Louise who nodded as she thought about it.

"It makes perfect sense. Life is for living. No matter what your circumstances. You have to enjoy it or stop wasting your time and just die." added Marlene who curled herself up with Louise and Kirche.

"That's also true…" said Louise.

Across the room Derflinger popped out of his scabbard. "Hey Louise. Remember how I told ya it was natural to fuck up? This is what I was talkin' 'bout."

"Oh be quiet and don't ruin her first high!" groaned Kirche.

* * *

Montmorency ran out of the house with a knife in her hand and waded into the water with a look of grim resolve on her face.

"Montmorency?! What are you doing?!" asked Henrietta as she ran through the water towards the blonde girl.

"Katie isn't the only one who knows an Elemental!" she said as she cut her palm open and let the blood drip into the water.

"What are you doing? And what are you talking about?"

"The water spirit has been angered. My father had a contract with her which I never understood but because he's my father she should recognize me. By bleeding into the lake she'll sense and summon me to her. Just keep fighting and I'll take care of this water problem! Trust me!"

After she finished speaking Montmorency was suddenly enveloped in water and rapidly pulled into the lake to Henrietta's horror. But she shook it off, Montmorency seemed to know what she was doing and there were more important things to focus on. Since her power was useless with the lake she turned her attention to aiding in the dispelling of enemy magic.

X2-C3 remained close to the Princess and had its primary blaster extended from its head. Any enemy soldier that came in range of its weapon was blasted very promptly. The Princess looked at the Droid and realized her bodyguard was a vital asset that wasn't being utilized in this battle.

"Extwo. I need you to join the battle and help our soldiers!"

X2 beeped and chirped in protest. "X2 = Unable to comply. / X2 = Must protect Princess. / Princess = Only Priority / Other Priorities = Rescinded."

The Princess had to pull her pad out of her cloak to understand what he was saying, then she sighed. "Alright Extwo. Just… shoot any enemies you can from here then."

"X2 = Blasting worthless organics / Body Count = 42"

* * *

"Matilda! Aren't you a mage? Shouldn't you be, you know, back there with the Mage Knights?!" asked Agnes as she decapitated an enemy soldier.

"What's the matter? Afraid I'm going to see how you really fight so you can't exaggerate your stories?" said Matilda while dueling against an enemy soldier who seemed quite proficient with his longsword before she caught his blade in her main gauche and then impaled him through the neck with her rapier.

"You think Cali needs help?" asked Agnes as she ran behind Matilda and impaled her long sword through the armpit of a soldier who threatened to stab Matilda in the back while she was busy with her next opponent.

"Nice dodge! And while it would be nice to fight with her, we'd just get in her way. The only reason she can focus so hard on that battle is because she knows we're here to cover for her. So stay focused on what we're doing!" said Matilda while she defeated her enemy. She then directed her golems to fill gaps in their lines before she turned around to stab another enemy in the slit of his helmet's visor before he could slash at Agnes' back.

Agnes had a very brief moment to look around, and the scene was not good. They were losing ground and soldiers fast. Her Musketeers were fighting valiantly but their numbers were starting to dwindle and General Gramont's troops were not doing so well either. They had nowhere to fall back to with the water levels rising rapidly. The house was already starting to go under water, the path they'd taken to get here was flooded, and if they didn't push through soon, the hill they were fighting on would be submerged as well.

"Agnes!" yelled Matilda as she intercepted a pike aimed at her face with her main gauche and pushed it aside before running her rapier through the soldier's neck with expert precision. "Snap out of it and fight for your damn life!"

"We're losing! We need to do something!" yelled Agnes.

"I have an idea! But I need you to cover me, can you do that?" asked Matilda just before she engaged another soldier.

Agnes jumped into her fight and quickly decapitated the soldier. "Damn right I can." she said before she drew her pistol and discharged it into the next soldier who though to try his luck on Matilda.

Matilda had no choice but to trust Agnes, she'd seen her fight enough that she knew she had the potential to be on her and Cali's level so she took her chances and knelt down where she stabbed her main gauche into the ground and began working her spell…

"Jeran... iwaz... thurisaz... haglaz... isaz... hear my call... Gather from me my power and rise up in my name. Take form and _destroy _my enemies!"

Suddenly the Earth started to shake under their feet and a wave of energy kicked up the dirt in a straight line through the enemy ranks and from where it stopped emerged her mightiest golem. Eighteen meters tall and strong as a castle wall. The golem came forth and started sweeping soldiers aside like insects by the hundreds. The enemy archery regiment took the brunt of the attack and were decimated. The few survivors fled for their lives.

"You made that?!" yelled a Agnes with a very pleased expression on her face.

"It won't last long though. All their Mage Knights will focus on it and take it down before long. So use the time and fight!"

General Gramont knew what this would give them and he wasted no time giving the order.

"Mage Knights! Do your worst!" he yelled.

The Mage Knights didn't even need to be told, they knew and started opening up with their biggest spells into the enemy ranks. The students with them followed their examples. Reynald and Gimli touched their wands together and combined their power into a particularly devastating firestorm which claimed the lives of almost twenty soldiers rushing to fill a gap forming in their lines. Guiche was raising golems to send into the fray before focusing on softening the Earth under a group of five soldiers who were quickly swallowed up by the ground.

The General was pleased with his son when he had a short moment to observe his spell work. He was setting particularly devious magical traps every chance he got and was largely successful.

Wind tunnels ran through dozens of men, fire engulfed dozens more, the Earth came out in spikes to impale others. But that went both ways. Some of the enemy Mage Knights focused their spells on the golem setting it on fire and hurling wind at it while Earth Mages tried to break the magic holding it together and indeed they managed to slow and weaken it but it was still crushing their men with impunity. Other enemy mages took the opportunity to weave their spells into the Royalist forces and the situation was turning more chaotic by the moment but the tide had turned in Gramont's favor for the moment.

The General turned to one of his Lieutenants. "Order the left flank to advance towards the treeline." then he looked over at the mages, "Earth Mages, I want all your golems reinforcing our center right! Use the break in their formations that big golem is giving us to gain more ground!" He turned to his final Lieutenant, "I want the right flank to advance into the center! We have to use this moment while our moral is at its highest to even the fight!"

* * *

Duke Brinvilliers observed his troops and groaned with irritation. If this was a fair fight he had no doubt that he could very well lose. But this wasn't a fair fight, he had the trump card in his finger. But was growing increasingly impatient with the pace at which his trap was deploying and now his men were being pushed back and it was being rendered pointless. He had a theory on how he could accelerate his plan. By bringing it close to where he'd stolen the ring from the Water Spirit was angered, now he had to really piss it off.

He looked at a group of enemy soldiers who lay dead just behind the battle line. If he'd done his research right, it should work on the dead just as it did on the living. Water spirits were by their nature protective, and this nature carried over to Water Mages and gave them a similar disposition, Princess Henrietta was by far the best example of this he could think of. When angered they could easily lash out like the waves of the ocean during a powerful storm. If he angered this water spirit enough, he was sure the effect would be magnitudes more potent. He focused the power of the ring on one group, and then another, and then even on some of his own fallen before he started to feel the effects draining his magical reserves and stopped. The ring was certainly power hungry.

* * *

Gramont observed with horror as the dead soldiers got up and started fighting against everyone on both sides. The walking dead had an insatiable bloodlust. "Mage Knights! Focus your power there! Destroy those abominations!"

The General went for his sword wand and drew it out, he'd have to get involved himself now. "You fool… I should have known you had something to do with it. I should have known when the water started rising. After everything we went through back then... "

"_**Over my dead body you will! All reserves! All Mage Knights! Everyone! Attack!" **_ordered the General as he jumped off his horse and started running towards the walking dead. Along the way he channeled his magic to enhance his strength, with a flourish of his sword he conjured six steel golems to his side to attack with him.

His troops knew very well that when the General got involved in the fight things were getting bad. So they did the only thing they could do, they charged with him. The Mage Knights pushed the students back as they advanced and told them to stay behind. There weren't ready for what was about to happen, and they in turn knew they'd only get in the way of what was about to happen. So the students simply focused on any dispelled that needed to be cast.

What happened was bloodshed like the students had never seen before. Most of them by now knew how to conjure or transmute weapons, but those seasoned mage knights were on a whole other level as they jumped into the fray. They looked over at Calista fighting the White Knight and decided the mage knights weren't quite at that level, but they were close.

* * *

When she sensed the battle turning desperate Calista switched her attack sequence to Form Six and chained a Force Push into her attack. Even though he expected it she was faster than he was, though he absorbed the brunt of the attack he was still pushed back a short distance.

The Sith then turned her fury to the enemy soldiers behind her and started cutting them down one after the other. She managed to take out ten before she felt the Force's grip on her, she tried to deflect it but he was so much stronger than she was and he pulled her out and back towards him where he attempted to impale her on his Lightsaber. Calista's answer was to activate the reverse side of her staff and the Jedi knew if he stayed here he was she'd kill him as well. So he jumped to the side to evade her.

The two combatants started walking towards each other flousing their sabers. One prepared to defend, the other looking for the opening to attack.

"I can read you Jedi. I see it in your posture. Why am I the only thing you're certain of in this battle?"

"I can't make peace between these people as long as you're encouraging violence."

"Peace is a lie. There is only passion. The Princess has passion. She doesn't need me to encourage her. Far from it Jedi. I need her. She's given me something here that I've never had before in my life and I will not permit anyone to take that from me."

"What could that be I wonder?"

Calista bent her knees and charged the Jedi. She struck out against him with a Form Seven attack sequences that drove him back into the lines of Brinvilliers' rebel forces. His saber orbits intercepted and deflected every one of her strikes no matter how viciously she attacked. Calista wasn't strong at all, but she was fast and agile. Her attack sequences were so relentless he had no opportunity to strike back at her lest he open himself up to a potentially fatal strike.

It has been said that the Lightsaber staff was favored by Sith because it could give more slaughter per swing. Jedi favored because it gave more defensive coverage. But in the hands of this woman whom he could tell was more proficient with it than any Jedi Weapon Master he'd ever seen, she was not only able to keep him on the defensive, but she was also able to kill other enemies with her attacks.

The movements gave her away to him, she was like a rabid predator in the way she struck, her movements were fast, with feline grace. Her moves were economical, never more than she needed for a given sequence. It wasn't textbook precision by any stretch of the imagination. Her attack sequences were improvised staccato rhythms she was composing especially for him and whatever collateral damage she could cause around them. There was only one race of people who put so much emphasis on body language and movement to give an individual this level of proficiency and instinctive improvisation. This wasn't someone who was trained by them, she _was _one of them.

Calista knew he was reading her now. His curiosity was getting the better of him and it made his defense sloppy. She narrowed her focus and went in for the kill with a vicious Juyo staccato burst attack. That was when he did something unexpected and used the Force to pull a sword from a dead soldier and sent it straight at her head to cut her off before she could land a crippling blow. She disengaged and flipped herself backwards. The sword passed just far enough from her face that it only knocked the mask off her head and took it away. Her hood fell off her head as landed on her feet and one hand with all of her feline grace.

"You're like a wild animal with the way you fight." he said to her as he assumed his Form Three stance and waited for her to rush him again. As she ran up to him and started dancing around him with her staff trying to breach his defense as he continued...

"I thought you might be an Echani. But you're certainly a unique one. I've never seen an Echani trying to copy an animal in the way she moves and fights. I'm guessing your a mixed breed who's trying to be what she isn't."

That was a mistake. He realized it when she pulled back and took a very deep breath. Then she let out a mighty Force Scream which plowed through his Force wall as if it didn't even exist. The sound was very much like that a Nexu would make as it pounced on prey. It caused many soldiers to die on both sides because the predatory sound made them freeze in utter terror.

The Jedi Knight lay on his back a dozen meters away shook his head as he stood back up. "So she's a little Nexu… cute. Well... Lesson learned. Never insult a lady's heritage." he said to himself as he re-ignited his Lightsaber and held it up over his head to block her as she brought her blades down upon him. The Jedi was now having a harder time deflecting as she had split her saberstaff into two hilts and was apparently quite proficient in Jar'kai dual blade fencing. He also noted that one or both of the hilts were dual phased as well since she'd reduced the length of her off hand weapon to have it function as a shoto blade.

Calista came at him with one relentless attack sequence after another, the power in her Familiar Runes filled her mind with knowledge and tactics which were keeping this Jedi firmly on the defensive. By now she'd gotten a full read on his body language and martial arts. Shii-cho was the foundation as it was with all Forms, but he was highly adept with Soresu and Shien. That spoke volumes about his combat experience.

"Outside of your Jedi training, this is the first time you've ever faced a Sith in combat. More than that… this is the first time you've ever had a real Lightsaber to Lightsaber duel, isn't it Jedi?"

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Your technique is good. But your style. You've trained yourself for Blaster Deflection not single combat! And you're experienced. You've fought in the war. But I believe you've only ever faced Infantry, not Sith."

"Are we fighting or sharing our life stories?" he asked.

"Both. You're telling me everything about yourself through your movements and your combat style."

The two locked sabers and Calista was being pushed back by his superior strength. He was a full head and shoulders taller than her and very well muscled. Calista had the edge in agility and from her sparring sessions with Matilda she knew how to answer this, she used the Force to push back and give her the illusion of matching strength to hold her ground. The Jedi then revealed a new trick to her, he momentarily deactivated his lightsaber and reignited it once it passed through her saber and the two had to bend over backwards to evade each other's blades.

Every subsequent saber lock was the same. He would perform the same trick again and again.

"Trakata…" said Calista lowly and with indignation. She hated this very much because no matter how hard she tried it was just beyond her capabilities to execute with such surgical precision. Her only answer was to recompile her staff and make this tactic work against him. Only with her staff techniques could she block and attack him in such a way that she could turn his strength into a weakness. If he wanted to pass through her blade now he'd end up being bisected in the attempt.

"You're quite an enigma Sith. You fight with passion, but not with hate of fury... I can feel the emotions just below the surface trying to get out. But you repress them... control them. You use them like fuel without allowing your judgement to be clouded... Your mastery of the Seventh Form goes far above and beyond the norm."

Calista's next attack sequence was flawless, he felt it, he saw it. His defense had to be equally flawless or she would eventually get through. But he knew his bladework wouldn't hold out against this onslaught. He had to draw on the Force to supplement his defenses and speed up his vision and mental clarity.

The Sith in turn was able to draw upon the Force to match his speed and reflexes and for those observing the battle it was as if the two were fading in and out of existence. They could only be seen clearly when their blades became locked and they each struggled to outmaneuver the other before it became another blinding and confusing blur of red and blue lights. Indeed only the trails of Red and Blue lights could be tracked with any clarity and even those lights seemed to lag behind where their eyes perceived the wielders to be at a given moment.

The Jedi had to wonder where this Sith was getting her determination from. Why she would choose the weaker side to fight for when the other side could have given her more power and opportunity.

Calista knew the answer to that question, and her thoughts betrayed her when she began to tire and felt her mental defenses weaken. The Jedi started to see flashes of things coming off of her through the Force. Friends... One so close she was like a sister. Another so dear to Calista that her heart ached at the idea of her even being here now. The Jedi could feel her respect for this girl overcoming her fear to be here and fight. But there was more, something she was fighting tooth and nail to protect from him…

When the battle slowed and their sabers locked he spoke again. "Apprentice. So… you've taken on an Apprentice. That's what you've been hiding. That's why you revealed yourself. You didn't want me to find her. No… more than that… her life depends on you..."

Calista lashed out with all her repressed anger and fury to fuel her dwindling reserves. Her body was tiring, her mind was exhausted but she had no choice but to fight and win. If she died then Louise would too.

"Force bond… That's why you're protecting her." said the Jedi. Calista's mind was too exhausted from keeping up all these defenses and fighting at the same time. Once again she learned the hard way that attachments were a weakness. But this time was different…

"I'm not… a weak and pathetic Acolyte anymore… nobody will ever… _**ever **_take anything from me anymore! I am strong enough to protect the people I care about now!" declared Calista as she switched tactics and executed a another Form Six maneuver with her staff and then brought her off hand out to shock the Jedi sending him backwards again into a group of soldiers.

She began a second barrage of Lightning which promptly electrocuted a dozen men but the Jedi held out his hand to absorb the energy and protect everyone behind him. She could sense his deep connection to the Force. He was like a bottomless pit that could easily contain this power she was throwing at him and she couldn't keep it up for much longer. Her Lightning just didn't have the potency to negate his skill with Tutaminis. Even though she herself was considered gifted in that ability, this Jedi was on a whole other level.

When her will eventually gave out and the Lightning barrage ceased he redirected the power back at her. She brought her Lightsaber out to attract it like a Lightning rod and once it was dissipated the Jedi leapt at her and rapidly closed the distance, she disengaged one end of her staff to leverage her parry but the Jedi held out his hand and plowed through her now meager defense and ripped her staff from her hand and into his own. Before Calista knew what had happened she was unconscious. The Jedi actually had the audacity to bonk her on the head with her own lightsaber once he disengaged it.

He then picked her up over his shoulder and walked away with her behind Brinvilliers' lines. Anyone who saw it happen didn't have the stones to even think of trying to do anything about it. The Jedi knew it, he sensed it clearly. So he didn't encounter any resistance as he made his way back. His work here was done, the rest of this battle wasn't for him to interfere with.

* * *

Montmorency was thrown out of the lake and landed roughly near Princess Henrietta who widened her eyes in shock. "Are you alright?"

"Ow… now I know why Cali hates gravity so much. Get ready Princess, I'll need your help!" said Montmorency as she got her wand ready and faced the lake.

"What's happening?"

"You'll know it when you see it. Just focus on making a bubble." answered the blonde mage.

Suddenly the lake water rapidly receded and formed a massive wave. As if all the water in the lake was gathering to come crashing down on them all at once. The Princess widened her eyes in horror but Montmorency had a look of determined resolve. X2-C3 started to scream in terror but the Princess understood what Montmorency wanted her to do, she held out her scepter and Montmorency touched the end of it with own wand. The two closed their eyes and started to focus and chant a spell together.

* * *

Dunk Brinvilliers smiled brightly. "Seems that Water Spirit just needed encouragement. **All forces RETREAT!**"

With that he turned his mount around and started to gallop away with his officers following close in a panic. The soldiers on both sides saw what was happening and stopped fighting to run to higher ground.

General Gramont looked at the incoming wave and spotted the Princess and Montmorency working on their spell. He had an inkling of what they were doing and decided to hedge his bets on his Princess rather than his instincts and called out to his troops.

"**All forces! Gather on the Princess now!"**

The order was heard and repeated by others at the top of their lungs as they turned around and started running towards the Princess.

Henrietta and Montmorency gave everything they had to the spell. They forced the water over and away from their own troops and towards their enemies. Unfortunately many thousands didn't make it into the safe area in time and were crushed as the wave washed over their protective bubble and into the forest knocking trees over and enveloping thousands more of the enemy troops. No matter how hard the two girls tried to expand their protective area the spell just seemed to be subject to diminishing returns. The harder they tried to expand it the weaker it became and so they were forced to make a choice. They had to create the largest sustainable bubble the could to save as many lives as possible.

Henrietta was breaking into a sweat as she struggled to maintain their combined spell. "Amazing… what… you… and I… seem able… to do together." she said while fighting exhaustion.

"Yeah… we make the impossible easy… and miracles… just a little bit difficult."

The two girls couldn't help but laugh dryly at the humor of their situation as two of the surviving water mages came in and added their sword wands to the spell where they took much of the burden off the two young girls.

* * *

Duke Brinvilliers surveyed the scene with a pleased expression on his face. The whole battlefield was submerged under water and only a few dead bodies were floating about.

"Casualty reports are still being compiled your excellency, but I have no doubt they will be very high. I knew nothing good would come from messing with that Water Spirit." said one of his officers.

"Come now. The Princess and all her allies are drowned. Victory is our's. We still have plenty of soldiers. These casualties are acceptable. Send word to our forces by the river and tell them to wait for Duke Valliere's forces to leave Avignon before they take the city. Meanwhile we'll take the academy and then proceed to the capital with our hostages as planned."

"Yes your excellency. Shall I summon reinforcements from La Rochelle?"

"No need. With Gramont's forces gone we only have to deal with Valliere. If he marches on the Capital we have more than enough troops there to put him down."

"What about the Romalian? Won't he object to us taking hostages?"

"Now that he's dealt with that Familiar for us he's no longer useful. If he doesn't leave on his own. Kill him."


	15. Pain

**Chapter Thirteen - Pain**

It was three hours after the great wave came crashing down over them before Henrietta and Montmorency were on the verge of collapse from exhaustion. That was when the water receded into the lake and they could stop channeling their spell. The two girls and the two mage knights with them all fell over onto the ground in exhaustion.

General Gramont surveyed the scene and bowed his head solemnly. He didn't need an exact number of casualties to know he was defeated quite profoundly. There were only the mage knights and half a regiment of infantry left. The rest were dead on the hill top leading into the pass and were all dead or would be washing up on the banks of the lake before long.

"See to our wounded. Check the area for any survivors. We'll see to the dead after we've saved everyone we can still save." ordered the General.

"How barbaric... Brinvilliers didn't even gather his own dead or wounded..." he said as he saw a few men on the hill reaching into the air for attention.

"What should we do now father?" asked Guiche as he walked up beside his father.

"I want two squads on perimeter detail. Check for enemy scouts."

The General then turned to his son, "Go help them find survivors. That's your only priority right now."

* * *

As the sun was setting all the wounded soldiers lay beside the ruins of the house. Hundreds of men lay mortally wounded. Henrietta sat beside one of her enemy soldiers and did her best to heal his wounds but they were just too severe.

"You should be putting me out of my misery." he said to her.

"No. You're a soldier, and I won't just give up on you." she answered him.

"I'm a mercenary, not a soldier. I just fight for the money. I would have fought for you at a discount if I had the chance now." he said to her with a slight chuckle.

"I'll hold you to that. I'm not giving up yet." she said while focusing as hard as she could on her scepter to give the healing spell one last chance to work. Some of the water from a bucket near her came out and turned into a glowing mist which went into the man's body but it simply wasn't potent enough. X2-C3 ran a scan on the man's body and beeped solemnly. She didn't need the pad to know what that meant.

"It's alright your highness. You did your best. My number is just up."

Henrietta fought hard to contain her emotions and give this dying man his dignity. "Is there anything you'd like me to do for you? Anyone I can write to about you?" she asked him.

The soldier nodded, "No. I'm all I've got in this world. I'm ready now."

Henrietta looked at X2 and nodded to it. The Droid produced its blaster and promptly shoot the man in the head before two of his surviving comrades carried him away to the growing funeral pyre being prepared. She wanted to weep for each of those she was unable to save but she had to maintain her composure for the sake of those she had yet to attend to. Having only four healers for hundreds of wounded meant there wasn't time to grieve.

* * *

"Only eight hundred of my troops are still fit to fight. But a few of Brinvilliers' have switched sides after they were just abandoned here so that brings my total force to a little over a thousand. Only fifty Mage Knights are left. Rest are regular infantry. Thankfully we didn't lose any of the students we brought, that would have looked bad… As if this whole scene doesn't look bad already." explained General Gramont with only a very slight hint of his true frustration coming through his steely voice.

"So much for a quick end to this Civil War. Even with Valliere's army, how are we suppose to retake Tristain?" asked Matilda while holding a cloth to a cut on her forehead.

"First we gather our forces. Then we attack them where they're weak and gather more support. Yes it'll take longer now but our goal hasn't changed." said the General.

Agnes limped up to them which drew a smile from Matilda. "About time you showed up. I was starting to think you turned coward and died on us."

"Not a chance. But I just heard from one of the men that they saw the White Knight carry Calista away. I don't know about you but I owe her one rescue and I intend to pay up before I go even deeper into debt."

"Then you'd better get the Princess or Montmorency to fix up that leg so we can get moving." said Matilda with determination while pointing at the Musketeer's bleeding thigh.

"Excuse me? I can't have two of our best fighters going off searching for one person. Not with the situation as it is now!" said the General with an incredulous tone.

"I owe her." answered Agnes.

"She owes me." added Matilda.

"I don't care! You have responsibilities here that have to come first! This is war!"

"Are you going to try and stop us?" asked Matilda.

"Do I need to? Think for a moment. How can the two of you rescue her? You saw how those two fought. It'd be suicide!"

Matilda sighed deeply. "Alright… fine. You're right. Come on Agnes, let's get your leg sorted out."

Matilda helped the limping Agnes over to the makeshift infirmary which was still being set up around the many wounded. "You're not really giving up on Calista are you?" asked Agnes.

"Of course not. But the General is right. So we'll just have to sneak out later. We'll tell him we're checking the perimeter or something." explained Matilda.

"Pfft… I hate sneaking around. Makes me feel like a kid." said Agnes.

"No... The way you bicker with Cali makes you a kid. Sticking your neck out for a friend, that's called being a grown up."

"She's not my friend. She's just someone I owe a favor to. That's it."

"Whatever you say…"

* * *

Calista awoke to find herself chained to the Earth in the back of Duke Brinvilliers' camp. All around her she could sense the soldiers and their nervousness about her and the Jedi. Her first instinct told her they had lost the battle severely and her first thoughts were of her friends. The Sith reached out through the Force and was relieved that she could feel them still alive. Matilda, Montmorency, Henrietta, and even Agnes.

Calista opened her eyes and stared with cold fury ahead of her as the White Knight was examining her Lightsaber Staff. He levitated it in his hands and used the force to completely disassemble the weapon.

"This design is impressive. Most of this technology is out of date but this Lightsaber is still no less effective than my own. Two separate hilts with a very cleverly designed coupler to link them into a staff. Dual phased with Four synthetic crystals… Must have been a lot of hard work to grow and imbue these crystals, I can clearly sense that you made these yourself. I especially like the detailing... Electrum is very rare. The etching work you've done here is also very beautiful. I can't read Echani though. What does it say?"

"It says if you don't put my Lightsaber back together _exactly _the way it was… I'll rip out that cybernetic eye of yours... Then shove it up between your ass cheeks so you can watch as I kick your ass so hard that even your _ancestors _won't be able to sit down for a _month_!" yelled a furious Calista in Galactic Basic.

Duke Brinvilliers clapped his hands and laughed at the Sith. "I've no idea what you said young lady, but I'm sure it was very colorful."

"With all due respect your excellency, this woman can kill you just by thinking about it. Try not to upset her." said the White Knight in the local language as he carefully reassembled the weapon, but left out the power cores.

"His life is for someone else to take. But you… I told you to put my Lightsaber back together _exactly _the way it was. For that failure… I'm going to tear you apart and use your bones to craft this world's first ever refresher seat!"

"My deepest apologies my lady. But I've already introduced the concept in Romalia along with indoor plumbing. Though I am still working on plans for a large scale waste treatment facility. So if you have ideas on how to accomplish that with my bones, I would be fascinated to hear you out." he responded in Galactic Basic.

Calista shook her head and started laughing. "I never would have imagined a Jedi who could turn a vulgar threat into a potty joke."

"I wasn't joking. I simply found all the reports of plague being caused by poor hygiene to be tiresome so I decided to do something about it."

"If I wasn't going to kill you, I'd invite you to trade notes with a friend of mine. It's an issue she's quite passionate about."

The Duke bent over slightly to inspect the Lightsaber staff the White Knight was holding. "I've never seen metal shine so flawlessly before. I'd very much like to buy that from you."

"Respectfully your Excellency. In your hands this weapon could harm you more than it could if I just gave it back to her."

"Very well… after you're finished here, I hope you'll join me for dinner." said the Duke as he walked away from the scene.

"You're quite an enigma my Lady… or should I address you as 'my Lord'?"

Calista had nothing to say to him except to narrow her eyes and stare him down.

"I can feel your anger… Do you only suppress it when you fight?"

"Are you always a pompous egotistical nerfherder? Or are you just trying especially hard for me?"

"May I ask your name?"

"Lord Calista Zarkot..."

"Hmm, not 'Darth'? And Calista… That doesn't sound very Echani. Neither does Zarkot."

"Echuta."

The Jedi frowned at her "That's not a word that should ever come out of the mouth of a beautiful young woman like yourself. Surely even a Sith is more dignified than that."

After he got no response other than a death glare he continued "Well… My name is Julio Chesaré. Jedi Knight, and more recently, Knight of the Order of the Holy Romalian Church."

"That's not your real name..."

"No. It isn't. But it's the name I adopted when I was inducted into the Romalian Knights. We are afterall who we choose to be. Aren't we?"

Calista spat at his feet. "You know nothing of what you speak."

"As you say… I'll be going to dinner now. I'll have food sent to you."

Julio walked away from her while tucking her saber staff into his cloak and her power cores into his pocket which drew an indignant glare that he could almost feel heating up his back from Calista as he walked away. Once he was gone Calista sighed and tried to make herself comfortable but her chains were too tight. She had chains wrapped around her whole body with her arms behind her back and her legs wrapped tightly. If it wasn't for her body armor the chains would actually be cutting off circulation. She considered her options carefully, two guards, both Mage Knights by the look of them, probably the ones keeping her chained. She could sense thousands of soldiers around the camp all busy with their dinners. The Jedi said he would send her food and she honestly needed some. She'd need her strength if the opportunity for escape presented itself.

* * *

"Sir Julio. I understand you're the new leader of the Romalian Knights. Rumor also has it that you were responsible for disbanding the Holy Inquisition. How did you manage to accomplish that?" asked a nobleman at the table.

"That was rather difficult. At first they dismissed me as a minor nuisance. I continued to try and negotiate with the Bishops who oversaw the Inquisition but they wouldn't hear of it. So with the support and encouragement of His Holiness I gathered those Knights who felt as we did and started a series of 'aggressive' negotiations. In the aftermath of our diplomatic efforts, the Inquisitors were all imprisoned and an independant body was established to look into their records and investigate allegations of corruption and other wrongdoings."

"Aggressive negotiations? What does that mean exactly?" asked the Duke.

"Negotiations with swords." stated a calm Julio which drew boisterous laughs from those gathered at the table.

"Most impressive. I've also heard that you've gained some renown as an engineer and city planner."

"Indeed that is true, His Holiness intends to make a model case of Romalia for what can be done when people work together to improve society. Much of the capital city now has running water inside its buildings and more aqueducts are being built to carry fresh water in and unclean water out. It's an enormous project which won't be completed for a few more years but the people are already reaping the benefits. Disease rates are going down sharply and employment rates are very near one hundred percent in Romalia because of all the jobs these projects are creating."

"I suppose these projects are being funded by all the immense wealth the Church has accumulated at the expense of other nations?" asked one of the Noblemen with indignation.

"No. The Bishops have not been very keen to donate funds to the project. It is being funded entirely by tax revenues gathered from local sources. Businesses mostly, and from the personal wealth of the Pope himself. As employment rates have gone up, so have the numbers of eligible taxpayers which means more money coming in and going back out."

"Eligible taxpayers? You mean to suggest that not everyone pays their dues to the state?"

"One of the first acts of His Holiness after he came to power was a series of Tax Reforms. People under a certain threshold of income were considered ineligible to pay taxes. He shifted the burden from the poor onto the wealthy. The more money you earn, the higher your tax rates."

That drew laughs from the Noblemen. "I suppose you had a hand in that?" asked the Duke.

"No your excellency. That was actually before my time. The only things I've had a hand in was the reorganization of the Order of the Holy Romalian Knights, disbanding the Inquisition, the aqueducts, and a few others things. His Holiness deserves the credit for the major reforms starting to sweep the Church such as the new tax codes. I'm not at liberty to discuss other changes in the works and planning stages yet unfortunately."

"I'm still skeptical. The Church has always maintained an iron grip on its power and influence. I find it very hard to believe that after thousands of years, they'd be willing to relax their grip so easily, and so quickly." explained the Duke.

"You will see it with your own eyes in time. Then you'll believe it." answered Julio with a respectful tone.

* * *

The Mage Knights stubbornly refused to unbind her hands to allow her to feed herself. The soldier was too afraid to be next to her and tried to leave the food on the floor next to her to allow her to eat from it that way. Calista refused that indignity, she wouldn't be fed as if she were an animal. One of the Mage Knights ordered the man to feed her and the man complied. Spoon feeding the Sith woman. Calista had an indignant look on her face the whole time, if she didn't need the food to recover her strength she would have found a way to lash out at this man and tear him apart like a rabid Nexu.

It wasn't long after she finished eating and the soldier left her that she began to notice something was very wrong. Her senses and instincts all went into overdrive to warn her that she'd just been poisoned. Calista quickly started calculating her options, she could stay exactly where she was an go into a meditative trance to purify herself but while she was doing that anyone could come and finish her off. That wasn't an option. She went straight to action on option two…

The Guards were curious, she was muttering under her breath and her voice was getting progressively louder. Then they felt a growing strain on their magical power. It was far more immense than anything these two have ever faced. Their prisoner was breaking their hold on her, "How can this be? Our chains have held dragons down!"

Calista started muttering her phrases over again and the two Mage Knights had to give their all to the spell. They couldn't break their concentration for even a moment, not even to raise an alarm.

"Through victory… _**MY CHAINS ARE BROKEN!**_" declared Calista as she produced a Force overload around her body powerful enough to break the chains and send shrapnel flying in all directions. The Mage Knights were mortally wounded and fell to the ground where they'd bleed to death. "The Force… shall set me free." she said as she stood up. She felt her heart rate increase and speed up the poison's dispersal in her system, she exerted herself too much to produce the effect she needed to break free.

Time was short. If whomever poisoned her was competent she guess it was enough poison to kill a human many time over… But she wasn't Human. An Echani could withstand much more than any Human ever could. But she had to act fast for it was certain to kill her if she didn't get to safety and get herself into a healing trance soon.

She took a quick look around, the sounds had alerted the camp. She had to choose the path of least resistance, she didn't have time for any delays. She sensed a group of thirty soldiers gathering to come at at her from one possible direction, those would take too long, there was a group of twelve in the other possible escape rough. That she could handle… There were just regular infantry.

She took a breath and focused her mind to steady her heartbeat and silently thanked her greatest teacher for instilling in her the benefits of a well disciplined mind before she took off running. Twelve men, some equipped with polearms, others with swords. She didn't have time for strategy, she ran into the first one she could reach and wrapped her hands around the shaft of his weapon and leveraged his weapon to throw him over her. The pike was impaled into the ground and Calista used it to flip herself backwards and land behind the man she just threw on her hands and feet.

Even without her Lightsaber, even with all her Force power directed at slowing the poison, Calista was a living weapon. As a child, her mother trained her in the Echani arts since she could walk. As a young adult, Calista studied the manuals her mother had authored. She wasn't fighting these men as a Sith, she fought as an Echani. She felt proud of herself for it, she felt as if her mother were smiling at her from the beyond.

She narrowed her eyes and focused her vision on the next man she would attack. But her eyes were beginning to fail her, the poison blurred her vision and she couldn't rely on the Force to see for her now. She had to trust her training. She observed him carefully, reading his general body movements and timed her strike perfectly. She sprang up from her prone position and brought her fist into his throat collapsing his windpipe and sending him falling onto the sword of one of his comrades. She didn't need to see in detail, she just needed to know where they were and get an understanding of how they were moving. The rest was pure instinct.

Calista then used her momentum to flip herself onto her hands and placed her feet on both sides of the head of her next victim. She twisted her entire body tearing his head and some of his spine out as she fell to the side and landed on her feet again. Her next move was to grab a pike aimed at her belly with one hand and danced around him until she could bring the back of her fist into the side of his head breaking his skull into his brain. The small woman followed this up with an immediate kick to a soldier's chest as he raised his sword to slice at her. Her foot was placed so precisely that his own attempt at slashing her killed him when his rib snapped and impaled his heart.

It was a vicious, gore filled dance of death she performed with these men. By the end of it not one of them survived. When reinforcements finally arrived they were too late. Calista, drenched in the blood of her victims, escaped into the dense forest. The professional soldiers knew they had no chance of ever finding her in the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Duke's dinner table Julio noticed something was wrong when his vision started fading, but like Calista he didn't need his eyes to see. He felt the Duke and his companions watching him, waiting for him to die and he knew right away what happened. His food had been poisoned. He had to act fast, with both hands he projected a Force wave strong enough to knock all the men out of their seats and send them to the floor. He only needed to incapacitate them long enough to get a headstart.

Before long Julio was out of the tent and confronted by several Mage Knights. He knew he didn't have time for this. Mage Knights had one weakness he'd become very proficient at exploiting, something he spent every day teaching his own Mage Knights to avoid having happen to them. With one hand he pushed outwards through the Force knocking the men down, with the other he ripped their weapons from their hands. Swords, wands and staves. A few might have been able to resist, but he knew by now how to prevent them even trying to block him.

One of the Mage Knights observed that his right hand was glowing through his glove as he leapt up into the air higher than anyone should be able to and was intercepted by a white Wind Dragon and carried away.

* * *

Brinvilliers inspected the bodies of the dead soldiers as they were laid out for burial. "Someone explain to me how we could poison them with enough Hemlock to drop a dragon... then… once the poison starts working on him... he makes a fool out of us at our own dinner table… humiliates seven of my best Mage Knights… and flies away on a Wind Dragon! At the same time this... _tiny_... _girl..._ _half our size_... _utterly butchers_... **twelve** armed soldiers with her _**BARE HANDS! **_I don't care what it takes! He might be out of our reach but she isn't! Find her and bring me her head on a pike!"

* * *

Her body was on fire. Her muscles seized up and she fell flat on her face in the most undignified manner yet. "Three to one gravity… I suppose you win." said Calista with a low chuckle. She could feel the enemy soldiers searching for her. It wouldn't be long before they found her.

"_Calista please… I don't want to die. Not when I just started feeling alive."_

She felt her apprentice through the Force, Louise was afraid, and in insufferable pain just like she herself was. The words she spoke brought a tear to her eye as she recalled something she wanted to impart on Louise…

"_I never told you… what it meant for me, to be Sith."_

"_No, you haven't. But you need to get up Cali… you have to fight. You can't die! We still have so much to do together! There's so much I'm ready to learn from you… properly this time!"_

"_It's something all living beings share Louise. Some people have scales, others have tails, some are furry, others and blue… But what we all have in common, what truly drives us all... Our desires."_

"_What are you saying? Please, get up and keep moving!"_

"_For once in your life Louise… Listen. What truly drives us all is our desires." she said as she willed her arms to move and push herself up to crawl on her hands and knees. _

"_The urge to reach." she continued as she slowly stood up and started putting one foot in front of the other. _

"_The will to achieve." she could feel Louise's pain intensify as she forced her own limbs to move against the unbearable agony._

"_The determination to overcome." both she and Louise said in unison as their minds connected more deeply._

"_The passion to succeed." Calista continued as she willed herself to move faster._

"_That's what it means to be alive." they said. Louise was being held by Kirche who by now firmly believed that Louise's condition put her on death's door._

Two of the soldiers saw her struggling to walk and started running for her. She turned around to prepare to try and defend herself but she was knocked down on her back by the impact of the pike on her chest armor. Her head hit the ground hard.

"_That… is what it means… to be Sith. Never forget it. And I won't let you die… Believe it! Put your faith in me like I once put in you." said Calista as she focused hard to clear her mind for what she had to do._

One of the soldiers held out his torch near Calista so he could get a good look at her. "So this is the little girl who killed all our guys? Pfft, she doesn't look so strong now."

Calista held out her hand to him weakly as she spoke "Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."

She channeled her rage into her hand and produced an unstable stream of electricity which arched to everything except her target setting fire to the trees and anything in the vicinity that could ignite. The soldiers could only run for their lives. However they didn't make it far before finding themselves impaled upon swords. The one who wasn't killed instantly looked up to see into the very angry eyes of Agnes. It was the image he took to the afterlife once she kicked him off her sword.

Matilda put away her sword and knelt down to pick up Calista and started walking away with Agnes covering their backs. "Poisoned…" said Calista softly to Matilda as she was picked up.

"You know Cali… If I were still in law enforcement, I'd have to arrest you for starting a forest fire." stated Agnes with a playful tone.

It took everything Calista had to do it, but she raised her hand to make a rude gesture to Agnes before she closed her eyes and focused on putting herself in the healing trance.

* * *

Louise felt her connection to Calista weaken and fade, she was unconscious but still alive, and still in so much pain. Louise felt like every single nerve in her body was going off at once, there was pain everywhere. Her throat was hoarse from her yells and screams of agony and she just couldn't vocalize the pain anymore. She wondered if this was how Kirche lived every moment of her life. If this was what Guiche felt after Calista used the Lightning on him.

It was a rare thing for Kirche to feel so powerless. Even her Elixir couldn't dull Louise's pain. There was nothing she could do except hold her new friend and potentially wait for the end to come. If she didn't have so much confidence in Calista's ability to survive she might have entertained the idea of putting Louise out of her misery. But she refused that thought and held Louise just a little bit tighter as they lay together in the bed. Kirche understood pain… now Louise would as well. They were certainly bonding over interesting things. Languages, meditation, gathering information in the city… but this… she didn't know if she even should consider this a bonding experience and the confusion made her angry at herself. Nobody should have to suffer like this. Not Calista, not Louise… She could bear it for herself it was just her state of being. But she couldn't stand to see anyone else endure it.

* * *

"She said she was poisoned." said Matilda as she lay Calista down in the makeshift infirmary of their camp. Henrietta and Montmorency had rushed to their aid as soon as they'd arrived.

"Do you have any idea what kind of poison?" asked Montmorency as she started checking her friend's condition.

"No. Idea. All she said was 'poisoned' and that was it before she passed out." explained Matilda.

"What about her symptoms then? Think hard." demanded Montmorency with professionalism.

"I don't know. We found her on the ground, she tried to electrocute an enemy soldier but she missed and started a fire in the forest." said Agnes.

"She's barely breathing… her heartbeat is very low. I'm going to guess Hemlock since it grows everywhere around here." said Montmorency as she got out her wand.

"Can you cure her?" asked Matilda with growing concern.

"If I had my father's lab… absolutely. With just my Magic? I don't know… but I'm going to try." she started before turning to one of the soldiers who was assisting her with the care of the wounded. "Bring us water!"

"Maybe together?" asked Henrietta which got a nod from Montmorency.

The two girls combined their spell with the provided water to amplify the effect of the healing mist they produced but to no avail. Montmorency demanded they try again but they still failed. Montmorency checked Calista's condition and there was no improvement whatsoever.

After the fifth attempt the Princess spoke up. "Even together we aren't strong enough for this… The poison's too far advanced… Montmorency… We've done all we can... "

"I don't get it. She told me that she was able to purge toxins from her system somehow. We drank six bottles of wine together… Matilda and I were on the floor in a drunken stupor and Calista was just fine… Not even a hangover."

"Maybe this poison is too strong, or maybe she didn't get a chance to do whatever it was she did to get the alcohol out?" Matilda hypothesized.

Montmorency shook her head and tried her spell again on her own.

Henrietta put a hand on Montmorency's shoulder as she spoke. "We did our best… There's nothing more we can do except make her comfortable." said the Princess in a small tone of voice.

"Yes there is! Bring her to the lake!" said Montmorency as she stormed out of the infirmary towards the Lake with the Princess following her closely trying to calm her down. Matilda picked Calista up, she didn't know what the girl had in mind but anything was better than standing around waiting for Calista to die.

"I know she's your friend Montmorency. I think of her as mine too. But we did everything we could! We have to respect her dignity now!" explained Henrietta.

"No. We haven't tried everything yet." answered the blonde mage as she held her fist over the water of the lake. It didn't take much to reopen the cut she made earlier on her palm, she just needed to press into it with her finger nails to draw blood.

"What are you thinking?" asked Henrietta.

"I'm thinking that I'm not letting her die." she declared with cold determination.

Matilda lay Calista down a couple meters away from Montmorency when the Water Spirit took form and appeared before them. Matilda fell back on her rear end when she saw the giant Elemental take form and stared at it wide eyed. Agnes froze up a few paces behind with a similar expression.

"Why have you called me child? I've done you one service already today, does human greed truly know no bounds?" asked the water elemental.

Montmorency backed up a few paces and knelt before the Elemental in deference. "Forgive me. But my friend, she's been poisoned. Our power isn't enough to heal her. You have a contract with my family. As the heiress to House Montmorency I would ask of you to heal this woman here." she said with a polite tone but with desperation coming through in her inflections for even the most tone deaf to hear.

"Whatever care I had for you and your family I used up today granting you the chance to save yourselves from my wrath. Do not try my patience by asking me for favors child. Especially for one whose aura carries the taint of Brimir."

"You have a contract with my family! Why would you turn your back on that?!"

"The contract was broken. I was betrayed by the contractor and the treasure I was meant to guard was stolen. That one can tell you the tale." said the Elemental with a gesture to General Gramont who in turn looked at the ground in shame when all eyes fell upon him.

"Then make a new contract with me! I will restore my family's honor." said a determined Montmorency.

"Because your progenitors destroyed my trust the price will be high. Are you sure that you are willing to pay it? I require a service, and a sacrifice to do what you ask."

"What are your terms?" she asked as everyone around her looked on with concern. They knew nothing good could ever follow such a statement.

"First, you must swear to return what was stolen from me. What your father failed to protect. The Ring of Andvarii which was used during your battle by the one you call Brinvilliers. Second, to fuel the spell will require a portion of your life energy."

"How much life energy?!" demanded Guiche before he tried to walk up to Montmorency only to be held back by his father who demanded he stay out of it and be quiet.

"As much as it takes!" answered the Water Elemental with growing irritation.

"Is there no other way?" asked Henrietta.

"No. I require her oath and her sacrifice to make the contract. No more questions! You know my terms now."

Montmorency had a sudden flash of realization. This whole situation had happened before but not to her… She was taken back to the first time she met Calista. The story she told her about the slave boy on Korriban that she was forced to kill by her teachers...

"_Seeing Guiche in the state he's in now... it's heartbreaking. I want to help him, but I don't know how. I'll do whatever it takes! If you can help him... please! I'll do anything!" _

"_Be very careful when you say such things. You never know when the price might be too high." _

"_What do you mean?" _

_"What I'm asking you my dear... is… Are you willing to endure even a fraction of what that slave boy endured for me... To save this boy you love?"_

She wondered if she could be able to live with it if she didn't do whatever it would take to save Calista. Something inside Montmorency knew that Calista would do the same for her without any hesitation. She heard more of Calista's words echo in her mind...

"_What I regret most about that day, is the fact that I didn't even try. He risked his life for me, but when the moment came for me, I didn't risk mine for his." _

"_If I could go back and do it again, I would have fought him, and anyone else who tried to challenge me." _

"_But I'm not stupid, I know I would have died, if not by the Overseer, then by any number of the other, more powerful people. In the end I had to accept that I was powerless at that moment…"_

"_I resolved to never be powerless again."_

She couldn't accept that this was a coincidence. It was just too perfect a role reversal. Right down to the person whose life was hanging in the balance being unable to play any role in determining their own fate. She couldn't help but wonder if Calista somehow knew this could happen.

Back then she put it all on the line for Guiche and got nothing out of it except more pain for herself. Calista on the other hand never let her down. From Calista she got her her first taste of what it meant to have a real friend. Someone who was there for you when you needed them and knew not to impose themselves on you. Someone who gave you unconditional respect. Calista had promised to protect her but now it seems the powers that be had other plans. They wanted to put her to the test instead. Montmorency knew in her very soul that Calista never stopped regretting the fact that she couldn't even try to save that boy back then. She felt strongly that if she didn't go through with this now that she would in turn experience the same regret.

"I accept your terms." she said to the water spirit.

"What?! No! Montmorency! You can't! Not for her!" demanded Guiche.

General Gramont grabbed his son by the arm and roughly pulled him away from the scene. "Damn it Guiche… Once in your life do as I tell you! I might know something you don't."

Guiche couldn't fathom why no one else was raising objections to this madness as he was dragged away by his father. The boy didn't dare to offer resistance to his father though, no matter how much he wanted to.

"If the Ring of Andvarii is not returned to me before the summer months come to an end... what was given... will be taken." explained the Elemental in a stern tone.

Montmorency meanwhile knelt down next to Calista and turned her head to the Water Spirit. "I'm ready to begin."

The Water spirit then began to glow and a line of magical energy formed between her and the young water mage. Montmorency felt empowered by it and began to channel the healing spell into Calista. The pain was excruciating as she felt her very life energy fuel the spell instead of her magical energy. She clenched her teeth and pushed through it until the spells completion when she collapsed onto her back.

"It is done. Do not trouble me again until you have the ring. The one who has it now is the leader of the army you fought today. Defeat him and return what was stolen!" said the water elemental before it vanished back into the lake.

Henrietta rushed to Montmorency's side and picked her up to put her head in her lap while Matilda picked up Calista and took her back to the makeshift Infirmary. The Princesses looked the unconscious girl over and even in the dark of night she could clearly see the damage which was done to her. Her hair and skin had lost color. She'd lost muscle and body mass to the point where Henrietta herself could lift and carry her to the infirmary.

* * *

Louise took a very deep breath and exhaled slowly with a blissful expression. All she could feel now was the elixir Kirche dosed her with to try and soothe the pain. "I don't know what happened but Calista is alright now." said Louise with a tone of serenity.

To say she was stunned by the sudden change in Louise would have been an understatement. She was speechless for a long time before she finally stood up and tucked Louise into bed. "Get some sleep then. Tomorrow, we're going to finish up whatever we can do here and then see about joining them."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm going to go down and have a drink… God knows I fucking need one right now."

* * *

General Gramont took his son to the outskirts of the camp where they could have privacy for the lecture he would have to give his son.

"Father… why didn't let me try to stop her from doing something so awful?! I simply do not understand!" exclaimed Guiche in a semi-flamboyant manner which he was desperate to keep in check but still failed to reign it all in.

"Can you stop talking for a moment and listen?! God even your mother listens more often..." said the General with a firm tone which gave the boy no room to misinterpret the dire consequences of not doing as he's told.

"It's because you don't understand. It was her decision to make. Her life to give. Her friend to save. If I were in her place and that was her father dying on the ground there I would have done exactly the same thing. If you don't have a friend you'd be willing to risk your life for Guiche, you have a very long way to go before you can ever call yourself a man." explained the General.

"A friend I'd be willing to risk my life for…" started Guiche which sent him into deep thought.

"I'm not finished talking and you're not finished listening!" he stated authoritatively.

"Yes sir." said Guiche with a small voice as he returned his undivided attention to his father.

"You don't open yourself up Guiche. You hide behind this mask your mother and my brother gave you to wear. Well you're not trying to impress the ladies at school or court now. You're fighting a war. You've taken lives and you've saved lives but that doesn't make you any more of a man."

"I've screwed up father. I've done things I don't even know how to atone for. But I've also done something for which I should feel shame and regret but I don't, and I don't understand why."

"What are you talking about?"

"You heard about what happened to Count Mott?"

"The bastard's house burned down with him inside it. Good riddance I say. What's that got to do with anything?"

Guiche shook his head. "He died in a fire yes. But I was the one who started it. By setting _him_ on fire."

"You did what?!"

"I killed him. I set him on fire." explained Guiche without a hint of emotion in his tone.

"In the name of God… Why?" asked the General with a forced calm.

"There's this girl in my school. Louise Valliere. Her best friend is a maid in the school. Old Osmond sold her to Count Mott. The Count… did things to her. I went with Louise to rescue her. You said I should have a friend I'd be willing to risk my life for. I risked mine for Louise. But not because she was my friend. She hates me…" said Guiche as he looked out at the lake with the blue and red moon's mixed lights reflecting upon it.

"Then why? I mean. I'm not unhappy that he's dead. I'm just curious as to why you'd do such a thing." asked the General.

"I've done terrible things to Louise. I've hurt her. Made fun of her… Tried to kill her-" Guiche was interrupted by a punch to his face which sent him to the ground. "I deserved that." he said from where he landed. He didn't dare get back up.

"You deserved much more! But we're in the middle of a war and I need you fit to fight. Now go on. What else have you got to say?" the General was demanding in his tone, filling Guiche with fear akin to that which he felt for Calista.

"After all that happened a dear friend advised me that I should follow my heart and do what I feel is right. But it's so hard because my head keeps giving me all these bad ideas on how to go about it."

"Hrmmm… I know that feeling only too well. The thing is Guiche. You have to trust your instincts. Sure you'll make mistakes. It's normal. But I won't always be there to correct you when you do. You have to gather experience. You have to put that mask aside and become your own man. Just like in war, you'll lose some battles. But you have to learn from them. Sometimes you even have to make sacrifices or cut your losses and run. Life is unfair. It's brutal teacher which eventually kills all its students. Just do what you think is the right thing at this exact moment, and be willing to accept the consequences. When you can do that, that's when you'll start being a man."

* * *

Kirche went down to the tavern and found herself a seat. By now Marlene knew what her order would be and didn't waste a moment in bringing her a mug of ale. Though she detested what Tristain passed off as ale it was the best she could get. Business was slow so Marlene took a seat opposite Kirche once she set the mug down before her. Kirche took a sip of the ale and widened her eyes.

"This is Germanian!" declared a surprised Kirche.

"Yes it is. I know you dislike the local ale so I asked the boss and he managed to get us a barrel." said Marlene with a smile.

"That's very thoughtful. You'll be an excellent wife one day." said a very happy Kirche as she sipped her ale.

Marlene looked down sadly at the comment and Kirche straightened her face. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No my lady. It's just that… after working here. I doubt I'll find a good husband." answered a dejected Marlene.

"Pfft. Who needs a husband anyway. There's nothing they can provide you that you shouldn't be able to provide for yourself." said Kirche before sipping her ale.

"I agree. But it would be nice. Even though I very rarely sleep alone, I am all alone. I'm sorry. I should not be troubling you with these things."

"You're not troubling me. If you want to talk to me, talk to me."

"It's not my place. I'm just a commo-"

"If you finish that sentence I _will_ get angry. Forget that I'm a noble. Just talk to me."

"It's not easy my lady. You're as high as one can be, I'm as low as one ca-"

"Ok. Now I'm angry. Don't you dare put yourself down. I don't know what lead you to your current situation and it's none of my business. But don't put yourself down. No matter how bad things get you have to keep your head up. Or, as you yourself said, you may as well be dead."

"Yes. That is true. I'm sorry." said Marlene who put a smile back on her face.

"Much better."

"May I ask how your friend is doing? Is she recovering?"

"Yes. Thankfully, it seems the worst has passed. She's sleeping now. Tomorrow we need to see about paying a visit to the source of her problems so I can give her a piece of my mind."

Marlene couldn't help but chuckle. "You have such passion when it comes to your friend."

"Pfft, we're not even that close. We hated each other until recently. Now I _tentatively _call her a friend. But my motto is that anything worth doing, is worth doing well. If I'm going to make peace with her and be a friend, I'll do it the best I can."

"I wish I had a friend like you." said Marlene wistfully.

"You already do!" said Kirche while pointing to herself.

While the two spoke a group of a rowdy soldiers entered the establishment demanding food and drink. Marlene was about to get up to attend to them when Kirche reached out and grabbed her arm. When Marlene looked to Kirche the redhead shook her head. "You're busy. Ignore them."

The proprietor of the establishment called out to Marlene and the brunette was suddenly caught between a rock and a hard place. She didn't want to leave Kirche, but she couldn't ignore her work. "Unless she's paying for you Marlene, we need you here." said the bulky and scantily dressed drag queen.

"My lady... You're going to get me fired!"

"She's with me for the night!" declared Kirche with a loud voice in Gaulish to be understood by the proprietor and the soldiers.

"Are you sure my Lady? You already paid for my time earlier." asked Marlene.

"Yes. I'm sure. Let's get out of here before these scum ruin my mood." answered Kirche while getting up.

"Isn't your friend sleeping?" asked Marlene.

"Good point… mind if we sit in your room?"

"Not at all." answered a happy Marlene.

* * *

_Calista slowly awoke feeling groggy and confused. All she could remember was being in immense pain and couldn't understand why she was suddenly so uncomfortable. Something else was very wrong though, she tried to reach out with her senses but she couldn't feel the Force. Her eyes were closed but she couldn't see. Fear was all she felt…_

_She tried to move but discovered her arms and legs were bound so tightly she couldn't move at all, it felt like she was frozen in carbonite. She opened her eyes and looked to find her hands were bound in Force restraints, she couldn't see her legs because of the angle of her body but it stood to reason they were bound the same way. She looked around at where she was and vividly recalled the many horrors she'd suffered in this room._

_These were the private quarters of her former Master. _

"_**No! No! No! No!" **__she cried out in terror. This was impossible!_

"_Did you think that simply because I had no choice but to allow you to pursue this ridiculous idea of being a common fighter pilot that I'd also allow you to neglect your duties to me?" came a deep male voice which was full of malice and contempt._

"_This is impossible! I killed you! You're dead! I blew you out of the kriffing airlock!" said Calista with a fearful voice._

"_Your delusions do not concern me Apprentice. But your conduct does. You've allowed my rivals to humiliate me. Because of you I have that Zabraki freak Darth Ralathos breathing down my neck along with two Dark Council members questioning my competence and leadership!"_

"_This is a dream… an illusion… it can't be real!" she said tearfully as she struggled to try and break free of her bonds but it was useless, she couldn't move at all._

_The older Sith Lord held out his hand to her and promptly electrocuted her. That made her question reality again because the pain felt very real, and so did the smell of her own burnt flesh filling her nostrils. She screamed at the top of her lungs in agony as the energy ran through her body causing her muscles to twist and contort and because of the restraints and how tight they were she felt her bones crack as her body involuntarily twisted in unnatural ways._

"_My Lord! Please stop! You're killing her!" yelled a young blonde woman who was restrained and on her knees between two nearby soldiers._

_The old Sith kept it up for a while longer before finally stopping. "Did that feel like a dream to you Apprentice?"_

_Calista couldn't speak, her mouth was bloody from having bitten off part of her tongue and the blood came gushing out and onto the floor. She forced herself to look around and saw the young woman on her knees between the two soldiers. "Montmorency?" she wondered to herself. The woman kneeling and restrained bore a startling resemblance to the young mage. The old Sith man walked up to her and in one motion took out his Lightsaber and beheaded the woman before deactivating his weapon and clipping it back on his belt._

"_**Nooooooooooo!" **__yelled Calista which caused blood to spray out of her mouth for a few meters in front of her and splattered to the cold metal of the ship's deck._

"_You've grown weak. Soft. Pathetic! After you humiliated me in front of everyone at Vaiken Spacedock I decided you needed a little demonstration of what real power in the Force can accomplish. How did you like the sappy little illusionary world I created for you?" he asked her with an amused tone as he threw a data pad at the floor in front of her._

_Calista looked at it and noted the image it was displaying, a picture of everyone she met in Halkeginia in ridiculous poses. "I asked the soldiers to bring me the most utterly absurd reading material the young people are interested in these days and used it to craft the illusion. That is real Sith power. That is what you are to me, something weak and pathetic that I can manipulate and play with as I see fit. You've forgotten that after your little adventure with your pilot friends and that little whore they call Tornado whom I'm going to have you kill later today."_

"_No… It can't be…" said a tearful Calista._

"_Oh but it can, and it is. Accept reality. You're nothing without your little friends to protect you. You can barely conjure Lightning! The only thing more disgusting than your little rebellion at the tournament was watching you hide behind them while they did everything for you! Then I had to sit and read those stupid books to conjure that ridiculous world for you and be even more disgusted by how you behaved! A primitive world ripe for your taking and instead of conquering it you would choose to live a 'normal' life?"_

_All Calista could do was spit more blood out of her mouth._

"_What amused me the most was how you took that stupid little girl as an Apprentice. What do you think you have to teach? You're nothing without me! Oh and that pathetic Jedi… The weakest one I could imagine bested you so easily!" he declared with hatred._

_The old Sith continued when he got no response from her "About that little pink girl… If you were you looking for a little sister I could have just called your father here to make one for you with one of your little playmates in the hangar bay?"_

_Calista was furious but her anger wasn't giving her power. He hatred wasn't making her stronger. She was blind to the Force and had no idea how it was possible._

"_Good… I can feel your anger. If you want to be a Force Blind… I can arrange that for you. Or, you can bring me the head of one of your little squadron mates. Any one you choose, I don't particularly care. Show me you are willing to break your attachments if they make you weak like you are now. Prove yourself worthy to be my Apprentice."_

"_No… either you kill me now. Or once I'm out of these bonds… I'll kill you!" she declared defiantly and spat more blood out of her mouth, but this time towards her Master._

"_No my dear… I won't kill you yet. If that's your attitude, then I'll go down there and execute them all myself. Then I'll make you wish you were dead… For now… Dream… Dream pleasantly of your paradise before I bring you back to hell." he said as he started to walk away._

"_No… No…. Noooooo!"_

* * *

"**Noooooooooooooooo!" **screamed Calista as she sat up in her makeshift bed in the makeshift infirmary of the military camp.

Matilda had fallen asleep beside her and was suddenly very alert after hearing her friend's anguished and ear piercing scream.

"Cali! Cali!" yelled Matilda as she got up and put her arms on Calista's shoulders.

Calista looked around with an expression which Matilda couldn't even begin to describe. There simply weren't words in her vocabulary to describe the level of fear on Calista's face.

"Captain? Where is everyone? Tornado... Pyro... Barber… Are they alright? Did my master hurt them?!"

Matilda blinked at her and started snapping her fingers in front of her face to check if she was actually in there but there was no discernible response to her stimuli.

"Cali… You were poisoned. I think it messed with your mind. Montmorency almost died to heal you."

It took a few moments for the words to register in her mind before she shook her head and took a very deep breath. "Have you ever had a dream you were so sure was real that you're not sure if you're awake or still dreaming?" asked Calista in a low and fearful voice.

"Get your wits together Cali, we need you. Come on, snap out of it." said Matilda while snapping her fingers in front of Calista's face again which drew an irritated groan from the petite woman.

"I'm alright Matilda. Just… give me a moment here." she said before looking around. She was surrounded by wounded soldiers and was laying in a cot. It was daylight already and her dream was slowly fading from her memory, but not from her thoughts...


	16. Aftermath

**Author's Note: **

At this time I would like to welcome Etriganek as my co-author. Initially one of my Test Readers who went on to become my muse and now finally a full on co-author of this story. Please give him a round of applause. =)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - Aftermath**

"Jedi poodoo!" Calista cursed as she checked the weight of the sword she was given to practice with.

The blade was recovered from a dead soldier whom Calista felt didn't need it anymore. It was a well crafted well balanced longsword with enough length for a two handed grip. But she was not satisfied with the weapon. It was crude, no matter how well made it was it was just ordinary steel.

"Matilda… Can't you conjure me something actually worthy of my skills?" asked the Sith.

"I'd love to. But if you take it far enough away from me it'll just dissolve." said Matilda with a shrug.

Calista groaned in irritation. "Lightsaber or no Lightsaber… When I find that Jedi I'm going to keep my promise to him!"

"Not sure I want to know what that promise was considering the look on your face right now."

"No. You probably don't. Let's get started then."

Calista held the sword with both hands in the Shii-cho opening position before her familiar runes started filling her mind with the proper techniques for the weapon, she shifted her stance accordingly to a completely alien martial art which she didn't think would work with her own training and instincts. The weight of the blade was something she was highly unaccustomed to coming from Lightsabers which had no weight. Matilda put a hand neatly behind her back and held out her Rapier towards Calista. The pair nodded at each other before Calista rushed out at her only to be quickly disarmed as she just couldn't maneuver the sword fast enough to keep up with her rapier.

Scattered about the field were a variety of weapons Calista had tried to use to replace her prized Lightsaber staff but were all rejected for one reason or other.

"What was it this time," asked Matilda with an amused smirk.

"Too heavy… Too damned heavy," answered an irritated Sith.

"The Zweihander was bigger than you are. The Longsword too heavy. The Rapier bends every-which-way and can't cut. The Saber was a joke because it's curved… Has anyone ever told you that you're too picky," Agnes asked sarcastically from the side with an amused smile.

"Come on Cali, I thought those Familiar runes of yours were giving you everything you needed to know to use these weapons so what is it really," asked Matilda.

"I think it's because of these stupid runes. They're telling me to do things with these weapons that my body just can't do. Meanwhile my training is telling me to do things that the weapons can't do. Simple fact is there's no substitute for actual training. So I just have to pick something and apply myself to learning it," Calista explained as she looked about the pile of weapons.

"Your primary weapon was a staff right? Maybe a polearm might be suited to you? I think we can find you a Pike or something?" Matilda offered.

"No. Those things are far too long to use in single combat. Believe me, during my escape… They tried very hard. For now though, let me try that short sword again," said Calista.

* * *

"By the Founder! What the bloody hell did you need any of us for?!" shouted an infantryman as he surveyed the carnage caused by the Manticore Knights.

Duke Brinvilliers had tasked part of his army to capture the city of Avignon after Duke Valliere marched out from it. However, the approaching army was spotted by a group of Manticore Knights and Valliere redirected his forces to deal with the invaders.

Tabitha picked up her book to read while her Dragon and the Manticores feasted on the remains of Brinvilliers' soldiers. Those who surrendered were being chained and sent to prison in Avignon and the mortally wounded were being finished off by the regular infantry. The battle was one sided and ended almost as soon as it began once the Manticore Knights and Tabitha joined the fray.

"Don't any of you find it the least bit disrespectful to let your familiars eat the dead?!" yelled another soldier with an incredulous tone at the sight while others turned away and and fought to hold the contents of their stomachs. The Manticore's faces were all drenched in blood, some had entrails they were seemingly slurping up.

"I don't see a problem. Predatory animals eat what they kill," said one of the Manticore Knights with a dismissive tone.

"It's easy to take your place on the food chain for granted. Never forget your place is contested," explained one of the other Manticore Knights with an equally dismissive tone.

"Lady Tabitha. You did exceptionally well. We're all impressed. You might not have a Manticore, however you and your dragon are certainly formidable. You can fly with us anytime," complimented one of the Knights to the short blue haired girl who in turn simply gave a courteous nod.

* * *

**Lutèce Central Prison**

Karin de la Valliere was roughly thrown into a dark, damp, and musky prison cell and then the door was slammed behind her and thoroughly locked. The men outside weren't taking chances at all, there were several guards outside including two mage knights for inside the cell were two of Tristain's living legends.

"We need more room. You two are sharing from now on!" shouted the guard who threw her in after securing the door.

Karin immediately recognized her new cellmate and the two women quickly embraced one another. "Marianne! Are you alright," asked Karin as she hugged the Queen.

"My god Karin! Your cheek is bleeding and you're all bruised! What happened to you," asked Marianne with concern and urgency as she guided her to sit on one of the two beds in the room.

"Well. I beat up two of the guards and tried to make the usual daring escape. Though, when you're fighting people who grew up on your legends…" started Karin.

"They know how to be ready for you. The same thing happened to me, only I didn't get beat up. What did you do?"

"I may or may not have insinuated something about the measurements of their mothers being in latitudes and longitudes," replied Karin with a shrug.

"At least you didn't get all your fingers broken this time. But if this the example you set for your children no wonder Eleanor can't find a husband," said Marianne with a sigh as she tore off a strip of her dress for a makeshift bandage for her friend's bleeding cheek.

"It's because I raised my daughters to never tolerate the intolerable."

"Then what about Louise?"

Karin let out a long and heavy sigh as she processed that question.

"Louise is a special case. So is Cattleya to an extent, but at least she's a very strong mage. I really don't know what to do with Louise. I spoiled her so much and no matter what I tried... I couldn't get her to build any self confidence. It's painful to think about how I've failed with her."

"What do you mean? I think you did a wonderful job of raising her! Or is this about how she's lacking in magic?"

"We both know she isn't. Whenever she was upset, things around her would somehow just break themselves. Keeping her happy and calm made that little problem go away, but it also made her a bit spoiled. She could also just catch flies before they got into her food as if she knew they were coming. Then there was the first time I was teaching her to ride. Eleanor went through a period of being too afraid to get on a horse. Cattleya loved them no matter how many times she fell. But not Louise. She was a natural! When she'd ride… It was as if that horse was her familiar instead of a trained animal."

"Henrietta went down to the academy to see her. She missed her terribly... As things were, I encouraged her to go. She needed a friend."

"I miss watching those two play together," said a wistful Karin.

There was a loud knock on the door and a man shouted into the room with an obnoxiously loud voice. "By order of a court of the people you are to be put to death by hanging four days from now."

Karin narrowed her eyes at the door and yelled furiously "Coward! If any of you miserable bastards have any courage at all grant me a trial by combat!"

"Those traditions are dead now, just like you'll be. Along with everyone else who clings to those tyrannical ideals that help the nobility oppress the people," came the answer from the other side of the solid oak door.

"The fact that you don't even have the courage to face me only proves you deserve to be oppressed! You're too small minded to know what's in your own best interests! If you think differently come in here and prove me wrong!"

"Keep talking my Lady, and you'll go to the gallows without that tongue."

"Come in here and say that to my face you coward!"

There was no response except the sound of footsteps walking away as the world fell into deafening silence for the two.

Marianne sighed deeply. She filled her fists with her dress and clutched tightly. "Karin… You're not twenty years old anymore. Do you really think you can beat all these young men without even a weapon?"

"If that's what it takes. I'm not letting them hang us up like dirty laundry!"

"If I have to die I'd rather go out fighting. So we need to come up with a plan here."

"Oh? What pray tell could you possibly come up with to get us out of this fine mess we're in," asked Karin with an agitated and aggressive tone.

"There are a few things we can look at. But first you need to calm down, sit down, and listen," answered Marianne with an authoritative tone as she pointed to the bed across from her with a stern glare.

Karin seated herself with a disgruntled huff.

"First we need to really carefully examine this cell. Is there anything here we can use to focus magic? Second, they're going to feed us soon, we have to be ready to try and exploit that opportunity when the door opens. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes… Yes… Pretty standard. Like how we got out of that prison in Guldenhorf."

"We got out of that one because the guards were incompetent. Assume these people know what they're doing. They already managed to subdue you twice."

"No. The first time they were using you as a meat shield. That doesn't count."

"That's not my point. Anyway. I was thinking more along the lines of that time in Cagliari. When we used the table leg as a makeshift staff."

"This wood is all oak. It won't conduct magic. Maybe the metal in the nails though… If it's well made."

"I doubt it. This is a prison, not a luxury hotel Karin. If it doesn't outright explode in your hand you'll probably only get one spell off before it does. But it's still worth a try."

* * *

Late that afternoon Louise and Kirche were walking back towards the inn. Kirche was smiling radiantly while looking at a gift-wrapped package in her hand. But her mood was instantly soured once she got a look at Louise's face. She was walking as if there was a giant storm cloud over her. Being a full head and shoulders taller than the pink haired girl, Kirche looked down and couldn't even see her eyes through her hair.

"Louise. I get that you've been through a lot but you really need to learn to suck it up."

"Suck it up? Kirche do you have any ide-"

Kirche gave her a look which suggested finishing that sentence could have dire consequences.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you meant Louise. But this is a perfect example of what I was telling you about that night. Life goes on. It doesn't stop just because you've been through an ordeal. Believe it or not I once tried it your way. If I kept going like that I'd either be dead or worse right now. You need to learn to suck it up and keep going. No matter how much it hurts, or how unfair it is."

"I'm trying Kirche."

"I know you are Louise. That's why I'm not beating you to a bloody pulp right now."

"Why is violence always the first solution to your problems Kirche?"

"Because it works. The only way to get rid of weakness is to have it beaten out of you. That's a lesson I promise you Calista learned well and I have no doubt she'll be teaching it to you when the time is right. For now, all I can do is be here to give you a swift, and friendly, kick in the ass when I see you looking the way you do now."

"With a friend like you, who needs enemies?"

Kirche gave Louise a light smack on the back of her head.

"Exactly! Aren't I a better friend than an enemy?"

"I'm starting to wonder if I liked you better when we hated each other's guts."

"Hey. Just because I'm giving a you a clean slate doesn't mean I like you. Far from it," said Kirche with a mischievous grin.

Up the street a herald was shouting to gathering crowds as he passed them by with an entourage of soldiers around him who were glaring at the people as if daring them to grant the soldiers any excuse to resort to violence.

Louise and Kirche got off the street and blended in with the crowds to hear what was being announced.

"Today the courts have sentenced Queen Marianne, wife of the tyrant King and the corrupt Duchess of Avignon, Karin de la Valliere to death by hanging for crimes against the people of Tristain. The executions will take place at noon four days from now in the square in front of the palace and will be presided over by his excellency Duke Brinvilliers! The people are invited to gather and watch as justice is served!"

Louise was on the verge of panic and Kirche saw it. She grabbed a hold of Louise and held her tightly. Louise's eye's widened to their fullest and tears filled her eyes…

"Louise. I understand how you feel right now. But you have to hold it in until we get back. Making a scene here won't help anyone and it'll only attract attention to us. You have to be strong right now," said Kirche in a low voice next to Louise's ear.

* * *

Calista was standing watch over Montmorency who was still unconscious with Henrietta and Matilda beside her when she suddenly stood up and walked away for few paces before falling on her knees with her hands held tightly over her chest.

"Cali? Are you alright what is it?" asked Matilda who rushed to her friend's side to offer support which wasn't rejected.

"Pain… Louise is in pain. It caused a disturbance in the Force. I have to go to her. She needs me. That Jedi will go after her now. There's no way he didn't feel it as well," said Calista through deep breaths.

"Is she badly hurt?" asked Henrietta with near panic.

"Not physical pain. Something happened that almost totally shut down her mind. I can't contact or sense her anymore… How can I get to her from here?"

"We have to wait for Tabitha to return. She's the only one who can get you there in any reasonable amount of time." answered Matilda.

"That might not be soon enough…" said Calista with an ominous and icy voice.

"Dwoooooo" came a sound from beside Henrietta as the droid observed Calista.

* * *

"How is she?" asked Marlene with an empathetic tone.

"She cried herself to sleep. Her relationship with her mother was strained but, she obviously loves her very much. I'm not going to let this happen," said a determined Kirche as she sat down at the table in her friend's room to gaze into the lantern and think.

"Kirche. I don't mean to sound cold but, I have to ask. Is this your problem? She's not your Queen, and the Valliere family have been enemies of your family for generations."

"My family tried to marry me off to Brinvilliers. Which means they knew this was coming. When I refused the marriage my father took my eye. By helping Tristain now, I'd be spitting in their eyes. That thought feels good. If it feels good, it's the right thing to do. It's a big first step on the road to settling the score. Now I just need to figure out how to make it happen."

"An eye for an eye as they say. Do you have any ideas?"

"I think I have a few ideas but I'm not sure how feasible they are with only myself and Louise to work with. I need to gather more information."

"How I can help?" asked Marlene as she seated herself down in Kirche's lap and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

Kirche wrapped her arms around Marlene's waist and smiled at the necklace she gifted her for a moment before meeting her eyes. "It's too risky. I don't want you involved."

"It's too late for that. From now on, your battles are my battles," said Marlene as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Kirche's.

Kirche reciprocated the kiss with her own signature and fiery passion.

"You make a persuasive argument my dear Marlene."

* * *

Louise woke up a little after midnight and looked around the room. Kirche was out and she was all alone. No, not alone. "Derf?"

"I'm here Louise. How're ya feelin'?"

"I'm scared Derf. I can't let them execute my mother. I won't let that happen," she said while trying to gather resolve. But her voice was small and shaky.

"What're ya thinkin' about here Louise?"

She stood up and went over to the corner of the room and picked him up before sitting down at the table, she held the sword vertically and tightly with her cheek resting against the scabbard.

"She's most probably being held in the Prison. I want to try and break her out. I need your advise."

"From what ya' told me about your mom, she's pretty badass. If she can't bust herself out then they've got her under very tight security. Getting her out won't be easy Louise. It'll probably be impossible."

"Calista said, with the Force, anything is possible."

"Louise. I love ya, ya know I do. But don't delude yourself. There's a damn big difference between what you're capable of, and what Cali is capable of. And let's not even talk about how Cali's life is also in the balance."

"If I can just get in there…" Louise looked at the lantern on the table illuminated by only what little moonlight came through the small window in the wall opposite her. She concentrated and levitated the lamp before smashing it against the wall. "If I can get in there, I can handle the guards. They're not prepared for my power."

"We're talking about a prison here. Getting in is easy. It's getting back out that'll be hard. Lemmie just put it bluntly Louise. Ya ain't ready for this."

"If I'm not ready for this then why am I here? Calista said there was something I was meant to do in this city… Kirche. She said I'd need Kirche's help to accomplish that goal."

"Even with her help Louise. Ya just ain't ready for this. This is gonna be violent, bloody, and ya ain't got Matilda here to cover for ya when your sword skills can't measure up. All you're gonna have is what little training ya got, your wits, and me in your hands. That's it."

"What more do I need?"

"You're going to need a plan," said Kirche as she came into the room with Marlene behind her.

"Ya got somethin' in mind?" asked Derflinger.

"I have a few ideas. But we need information and contacts. Marlene can set us up with that."

"I know many people here. People who have been inside the prison. They know it well. Tomorrow we can speak with them and gather useful information. These people also know the corrupt guards we can use to help get inside. Possibly smuggle a message to them informing them of our plans," explained Marlene.

"I can't just wait around while my mother is awaiting execution Kirche… I need to do something!" Louise said with agitation.

"You need to trust me Louise. If we just try to storm the place we'll either get captured or killed, and that won't help anyone. We need to be smart about this. Patient. And above all we need to be subtle."

"Subtlety isn't something you two are any good at. This ain't gonna end well…" said Derflinger with what sounded like a groan.

* * *

Meanwhile Calista was sitting on her knees beside Montmorency with a hand placed gently upon her forehead. Her eyes closed she meditated deeply on the Force, desperately searching for the power to heal her friend.

"What are you doing? Haven't you caused her enough suffering?" asked Guiche as he cautiously approached. There was anger in his voice, seeing Calista so close with Montmorency inspired fear in him he didn't dare express except through anger.

"I'm trying to heal her. I'm trying to find the power to help her. I'm so enraged, but my hatred isn't making me strong enough to have any effect on her condition. I've only ever been able to heal myself, never others. It's so frustrating!"

"Ever since Louise summoned you here, you've brought nothing but pain, suffering, misery, and death. Your powers cause nothing but harm, how could you possibly believe you can heal her? This whole war is probably the Founder's means of punishing us for suffering you to be among us."

"Do not speak about things you do not understand."

"Oh I do understand. Montmorency is suffering now because of you! You used her. I don't know how you do it but I'm convinced you can see things before they happen. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if you befriended her knowing she'd stop at nothing to help you!"

"Choose your words and tone very carefully! I don't explain myself to insects. I squash them!"

"What right have you to speak to me like that?!" demanded Guiche in anger.

Calista stood up and balled a fist at him. "Might makes right!" she yelled before extending one lecturing finger out at him before she continued.

"Learn that lesson well. When you become strong enough to overpower me, then you can speak to me in such a tone. Until that time... Be silent... Or perish."

"No. I will not!" he said with determination.

"I'm not going to live in fear of you. If you're going to try and harm me for protecting Montmorency, I won't back down from that! I love her and I will stand my ground and fight you. Even if I lose, I will get back up and fight you again..." his voice wavered from firm to fearful as he fought to control his anxiety.

"Your courage is admirable. But sadly misplaced. You are not worthy of her love. I hope she realizes that soon." Calista walked up to Guiche and stared into his eyes with an icy glare.

Guiche felt almost paralyzed with fear but he held his ground and didn't flinch. He'd just fought in his first battle, he was determined to face his fear of this woman.

"That is one thing we can agree on. But I will one day prove myself worthy. But you'll just be a bully who's unworthy of her friendship."

"You do not have even the slightest comprehension of what it means to be worthy of anything," said Calista, leaving him to infer whatever he could from her icy words and venomous inflections before she continued.

"Nor do you have any inkling of the depth of my power. _Never _pick a fight you can't win."

"I don't have to win. I just have to stand my ground and face my fear. You can't defeat me if I do that. You could only kill me." he said while glaring into her eyes.

"The _only _reason I'm not going to kill you now is because it would upset her and I care about her enough that I won't do that. But do not make the mistake of allowing yourself to believe I won't hurt you if you continue to irritate me."

"No. _The _only reason you're not going to kill me is because you want your place in this army. At the Princess' side. Killing me will make you an outcast, even if it doesn't turn them all against you. Whatever you're really after, you need this army to achieve," said a confident Guiche. No hint of arrogance, only pure confidence.

Calista stared him down for a long moment before her icy cold expression thawed out and she gave him a very small hint of a smile. "There might indeed be hope for you. You have a long way to go yet. But _that _was a good start."

The Sith walked away from the now perplexed boy and sat on her knees beside the comatose Montmorency and took her hand in her own. "The Force will bend to my will. I will find the power I need. We just have to be patient. I will not fail you."

* * *

The next morning Calista awoke next to the still comatose Montmorency and quickly stood up, with her eyes to the sky she walked out towards the center of the encampment and spotted a white spec in the distance moving towards them.

The Sith narrowed her eyes before closing them completely and started pacing from left to right as she drew upon every single memory that ever filled her with anger, hatred, and fury. Her Dark Side aura swept across the camp leaving everyone feeling anxious and fearful. Not even Matilda and Agnes were immune to the feelings her power was invoking as they walked up beside her.

"Calista? What is it? You look like a cat that's about to pounce on a mouse," Matilda remarked.

"Damn I feel so cold… It reminds me of when I was strapped to that inquisitor's garrote back in Gallia a couple years ago," said Agnes as she shivered.

"You're going to have to tell me that story sometime Agnes," said Matilda.

"Ladies. I was wrong. He's not going after Louise. He's come back for me. Get the troops up and alert. If he's coming I doubt he's alone," said Calista with a chilling tone.

"Who's coming?" asked both the women.

"The Jedi. The one who beat me. Get to it!" Calista demanded.

Calista kept pacing while Matilda and Agnes split up to alert the troops. It wasn't long after the camp was ready for battle that the white dragon landed a safe distance from their phalanx and Calista walked out to meet the rider.

Half way out to the Jedi, Calista assumed an odd stance that Matilda had not seen from her yet. Even the Jedi stopped mid-stride to narrow his eyes at her with a mix of curiosity and trepidation as he felt her presence in the Force become highly aggressive, even beyond what he had sensed from her on his way in.

"My Lady. I haven't come to fight anyone. But I will defend myself, and we both know your army won't make a difference and that the disparity between our respective knowledge of the Force is quite staggering. Is your pride truly worth their lives?"

Julio started going to his Lightsaber but instead assumed an equally odd stance to Calista's with his hands spread out and facing towards the Sith. Meanwhile Calista maintained her Force form with her hands spread out in almost the same way as he did except her had one palm facing towards the Jedi while her other hand held her fingers directed towards him.

After a long moment of cold silence running through the army Matilda stepped out from the ranks flanked by Agnes who had a pistol cocked and ready to fire, aimed at the white knight.

"If you haven't come to fight, then why are you here?" asked Matilda.

"I've come to speak with your Princess. Recent events have given me cause to re-evaluate my choice of allies in this nation."

"The only way you're getting through to see her is over my dead body," spat Calista.

"I have no intention of harming her," said Julio with his signature Jedi calm.

"You tried to poison me and now my friend is dying because of what it took to heal me. I swear on my mother's grave Jedi, if you take one step forward, I will destroy you."

"What's holding you back? If you hold such a potent desire for vengeance against me, why haven't you tried to exact it yet?"

"You aren't even going to deny it?"

"What would be the point? You've already made up your mind about me. Your anger runs so deep at this moment you wouldn't accept the truth even if you'd seen it first hand."

Matilda slowly put a hand on Calista's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Cali. You need to calm down. If he wanted to kill you, I don't think this is the sort of man who resorts to poison. He's also all alone. I think we should hear him out."

Agnes maintained her aim at the Jedi's head but slowly nodded in agreement. "If he was here to start a fight, he wouldn't be all alone. I don't trust him, but I don't doubt him right now."

Julio relaxed his Force form and reached into his cloak with one hand held up in a gesture of peace while his other hand produced Calista's lightsaber staff and tossed it to her. "I've taken the liberty of reinstalling your power cores. If you still believe I am your enemy right now, go ahead and use it."

Calista used the Force to pull the weapon into her waiting hand and ignited the blades. The loud and very sharp sound caused more than a few frights from the soldiers lined up behind her as she inspected her weapon and gauged the power levels in the blades. With a quick flourish she disengaged the weapon and clipped it to her stealth generator while nodding. "You screwed up the power settings and it's off balance now. Kriffing Jedi..."

With that Calista walked away with only one more thing to say to Matilda. "Don't let him near the Princess without reliable security."

* * *

"Sir Julio. I'm Princess Henrietta de Tristain, I understand you wanted to meet with me," said Henrietta as she seated herself across from the white knight in what remained of House Montmorency's foundation.

Julio bowed deeply before seating himself before the Princess. Calista stood behind Henrietta with her arms folded over her chest, an irritated scowl on her face. Also beside the Princess was Agnes, Matilda, and General Gramont. X2-C3 was directly beside the Princess with its blaster at the ready.

Julio gave a smile to the little droid, "It's been a very long time since I last saw a droid."

"Sir Julio. With all due respect. Let us dispense with the small talk to get straight to the part where you explain why you're here," said Henrietta in a demanding tone.

"As you wish your Highness. I've come here because I would like to correct a grievous error in judgement I made by aligning myself with the Duke de Brinvilliers. To accomplish this, I would like to join with you and help restore stability to your nation."

Calista scoffed at his words which drew a curious glance from the Knight.

"May I assume you intend to offer a vehement objection to my proposal?"

"You would be correct in that assumption Jedi, we're fighting a war here, this isn't a place for hypocritical pacifist Jedi philosophies and-"

Calista was cut off by Henrietta raising her hand for silence and simply fumed in her place.

"Remarkable. You have a Sith on a leash," said Julio with a slight hint of a smile.

"You misunderstand Sir Julio. I like to think I have her respect. She certainly has mine. I simply don't want you two bickering. I'm not in a position to turn down help when it's offered to me, but you'll understand if I'm wary of you. My only experience with you to date has been the fight you had with Lord Zarkot during our battle. The condition in which she returned to us casts doubt upon you, made worse because of the condition of our friend who sacrificed part of her own life energy to cure the poison in her."

"I certainly understand that my word carries no weight here. All I ask for is the opportunity to make amends."

"Somehow I very much doubt you'd be willing to work with a Sith Lord to accomplish this goal," said Calista with an icy tone.

"You would be correct in that. I can't abide the methods of the Sith, as long as we share the same goal I think we will both do what is necessary to restore order and stability to this nation. However, that does beg the question. What benefit is it to you to fight for what seems to be the losing side? Surely Brinvilliers can offer you more power and resources for whatever goals you intend to pursue here."

"There's nothing that kriffing nerfherder has to offer me that I would be interested in! My wants, desires and passions do not extend to material things." said Calista with venom in her tone.

"Then what pray tell is it that you desire here?"

"That is none of your concern. If you wish to pledge your loyalty to the Princess, do so, but if my personal goals and ambitions are a variable in your calculations, I'd thank you to get back on that beast you rode in on and leave. Before I cut you in half."

"You've already tried that. Surely even a Sith can recognize the futility of violence after it's failed?"

"Enough! Both of you I said I don't want any bickering. Now that being said, I agree with Lord Zarkot. If your motivations for being here have to do with her rather than our cause I'd also thank you to remove yourself. That woman has earned my trust. You have not. I urge you to keep that in mind when you choose your next words Sir Julio."

"I stand by what I've said your highness. I wish to help you restore stability to your nation. However, I can not deny that I firmly believe keeping the council of a Sith will lead you to ruin. Keeping an eye on her is indeed part of my motivation. Before you simply dismiss my concerns, I would beg your indulgence while I make my case."

Henrietta turned to her council, Calista extended a hand indicating she could care less while Matilda and Agnes both gave shrugs indicating it wasn't up to them. General Gramont nodded his head to the Princess indicating he wanted to hear the man out.

"Very well Sir Julio. But I only ask that you choose your words carefully and remember this woman is our friend, and I won't stand for you trying to poison our relationship."

"A very subtle jab your Highness," said Julio with a respectful bow of his head.

Julio took a moment to compose his words before he addressed those around him "Very well. I can tell you're not one for beating around the issue so I shall be concise and to the point. The Sith are masters of manipulation and deceit. When they rise to power they cause war on a scale you can't even begin to imagine. Their power twists and corrupts them to their very core. Just look in her eyes to see the effects I speak of."

"That's the best you can come up with Jedi?"

Julio did his best to ignore the death glare he was getting from Calista and asked one simple question of Henrietta. "Why don't we begin with this your Highness. Set your bias aside for a moment and tell me about your friend, the good Lord Zarkot. What do you actually know about her?"

Henrietta looked around and saw Agnes and General Gramont were both interested while Calista closed her eyes and kept her arms folded indifferently. By her body language Henrieta could see Matilda was standing beside Calista very firmly. This Jedi successfully planted a seed of doubt in two of her council members and now it was up to her to maintain unity. But she was at a loss for words, besides Colbert's stories about Calista, the Princess didn't have much to go on that could paint her in a favorable light.

"I sense great conflict in you. Surely you must see what I'm getting at?"

"No Sir Julio. Again you misunderstand. I'll be blunt, I am inexperienced in these situations. That's the reason I've chosen to surround myself with the advisors you see around me now."

"Trust your feelings Princess. Speak your mind," said Calista with a low and neutral tone.

Henrietta gave Calista a small smile and turned back to Julio with a firm nod.

"The first time I met Lord Zarkot, she gave me encouraging wisdom. She didn't tell me what to do to solve my problems, instead she put me on the right path to figuring out the solutions for myself. She told me it was unrealistic for any ruler to have all the answers to every problem facing their nation and that the first step to building a strong and functional government was to surround myself with the correct Ministers who could bring problems and solutions to me. That my role as a ruler was to judge the merits of the solutions being presented to me. Nothing there suggests to me that she was trying to manipulate me into giving her a position at my side."

"Yet here she is. How did that come to be?"

"Because I trust her."

"How did she come to earn this trust?"

"That is personal, and I don't see the relevance. She's proven herself to me and that should be enough for you."

"With all due respect your highness. It isn't enough for me. She hasn't earned my trust yet. All I have to go on is that she's been respectful, and she fights for you. But she isn't one of us. I think I deserve to know her motivations if I'm to trust her with the lives of my soldiers."

"I'm with the General on this issue your highness. Calista's saved my life, and while I do trust her fight beside me. I still have to question why."

"Et tu Agnes," asked Matilda with a condescending glare.

"Oui, et moi," was her pointed response.

"Lord Zarkot. Perhaps it would be best if you spoke on your own behalf now," said Henrietta with a sigh of resignation.

"I only have one thing to say your highness. Thank you. I know this isn't an easy situation for you to be in. I have nothing to say on any other topics. I let my actions speak for me. Words after all, are cheap," said Calista with a calm tone, but she didn't move or unfold her arms, she leaned against the remains of the wall with her eyes shut and no other body language to read.

Julio nodded, he was making good progress "And what actions have you taken my Lady?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you Jedi. If those two have reasonable doubts that's their problem and not mine. The difference is that they at least are giving me a chance to earn their trust. You on the other hand are trying to win their favor by smearing me which I find very low. It's something a Hutt might do, not a Jedi, or even a Sith."

"But you do have to explain yourself to us," remarked the General with a calm even tone.

"The only explanation I have given, and will ever give, was to the Princess herself. Agnes you happened to be there. If that wasn't good enough for you, I really couldn't care less. If you're willing to question my loyalty based on the words of this man, whom by the way is the reason my friend is on her death bed now, then damn you both."

"You have explained yourself to me. But evidently that's not enough for the rest of our forces. Transparency is important, especially considering your position in my council. But on that point, you explaining yourself isn't required. I should be the one who has to defend my decision to keep your council. With that in mind, I'll only say this, Lord Zarkot has asked for nothing unreasonable of me. Nothing I wouldn't give to any other loyal follower. In return she has given me confidence, advise, security, and friendship. She has endured great hardship for me, and that alone places her reputation above scrutiny."

"Then, if your Highness would be so gracious. What has she asked for in exchange for her service. As the general in command of this army, I have the right to know the price of the loyalty of those I go into battle with."

"The only thing she's asked for, is proper recognition for her actions. She wants to make a home and a life for herself here and she's willing to fight to earn her place here. She hasn't asked for lands, or titles, or wealth, or even power. All of which I would have been willing to throw at her, gladly. No. She wants to earn what she has, and I respect that. All she's asked for, is to be recognized."

General Gramont narrowed his eyes as he processed these words and explored all the angles. Julio and Agnes did the same until the General broke the silence that had fallen over them.

"It seems to me she's getting more than that. She has your ear, that's a lot of power for anyone to have. By your own admission you're willing to give her lands, titles, and power. What will she do with those things once she's earned them?"

"Tell me what anyone, anywhere has, that I can not simply take? The Jedi is right, I could simply sell my service to Duke Brinvilliers and receive those same rewards you just listed and probably more. I could easily kill him and take his place. I very much doubt any of his Lieutenants would have the stones to challenge me. You have to chose, either you can have me on your side, or you can make me your enemy," answered Calista.

"You make it sound so much easier than it would be," remarked Julio.

"That's not really the point now is it? The point is, I could do those thing. I could have done those things. Jedi remark that Sith always take the quick and easy path, why then would I chose to fight this uphill battle with no certainty of victory if I didn't believe in this young woman's potential?"

Henrietta couldn't keep the small smile of pride off her lips, it didn't go unnoticed by the Jedi. Or the General, who did not seem pleased.

"Respectfully your Highness. If a few words of encouragement is all it takes to win a position in your cabinet... I find myself fearing for our future. While I don't trust this man, I also have serious doubts about this 'Sith' and I have to make my position clear. If I don't get an acceptable answer out of her, I will have to take drastic action. Brinvilliers can not take the throne, but if you can't handle the responsibility, I'm afraid my troops and I will have to find someone who can."

"Choose your words carefully General Gramont. I will not allow her to be betrayed," said a very stern Calista. Beside her Matilda gave a firm nod with her eyes narrowed aggressively.

Agnes was shocked by the sudden turn of events and the tension in the room. While she may have had doubts about Calista, she had none about the Princess and she too would not allow her to be betrayed. But she had to draw a line, she had to protect Henrietta, even if that meant protecting her from herself.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with General Gramont. I'll always be here to protect you. But I lost a lot of soldiers in this war. I can't abide your decision to blindly trust this woman. If she's going to be stubborn about this I can't support her. If you're going to be stubborn about this, I have to protect you from yourself."

Calista gave Agnes a cold stare with open eyes to which Agnes simply shrugged. Even the Princess' jaw dropped at Agnes turning against her.

"General Gramont. With all due respect. The only thing you need to know about Calista is that she's on your side, why are you allowing this man to divide us when we should be united against our common enemy," said Matilda with an icy cool air of professionalism which couldn't fully hide the venom in her words.

"What about you Lady Calista? What say you," asked the General to the Sith with a neutral expression on his face and a flat tone.

Calista felt the anger rising in her, setting her blood on fire as she glared at the general with utter contempt. Julio could sense her inner conflict, she was fighting hard to resist the urge to do something terrible to this man and he had no idea what kind of predator he was provoking.

Julio had a decision to make. Either he could step in and diffuse the situation, or allow it to come to its natural conclusion and let the Sith to reveal her true nature.

"Enough! All of you! Lady Matilda is correct. You need to stand together. All I did was ask the question nobody else among you dared to ask. All I wanted to do was make you aware of the danger she poses to you and I think you've all proved my point for me. The simple question of her motives was enough to potentially break your unity."

"Why you stuck up… Half witted… Scru-" started Calista but was cut off by the Princess speaking up loudly.

"Enough! Lord Zarkot. Let me speak now. Sir Julio. You certainly have a talent for asking harmful questions. But I wonder if you realize that you've just done exactly what you accused her of doing? Manipulating. I've had enough of being manipulated and I won't stand for it any longer."

"Yes. I did. And with good reason your highness. One often can't see the breaking points in a structure until the cracks begin to form. If left unchecked, those cracks could cause the whole thing to come crashing down around you. What does your advisor have to say about that I wonder?"

Julio looked to Calista who in turn locked eyes with him.

"She says. An object at rest will remain at rest until acted upon by an outside force. Meaning everything was fine until you came in here asking to join us and then made the discussion about why we should trust you into a discussion about why they should trust me."

"You still haven't answered the question at hand Lady Calista," remarked the general with an impatient tone.

"You want an answer General? What would satisfy you I wonder? Would you like to hear about how I was taken away from my comrades in the middle of a battle while their lives depended on me? How my life and destiny have become bound to a petulant little pink brat? How about I tell you that I can never go back to my life? How I can never get back to my mentor, my lover, my friends, and my home? How about I tell you about how this primitive world has become my home now? And before anyone says anything, tell me why I don't have the right to be angry at being questioned as if I'm before the Imperial Inquisition being tortured just incase I'm a traitor because I'm not bloody Human instead of being out there at my friend's side?! The only person who ever gave me unconditional friendship and acceptance in my miserable life! Who is on her death bed because of this bloody self righteous Jedi?! I will not be shoved aside again! Not by the Sith, the Empire, the Echani, and especially not by you! You kriffing scum!"

Calista spat at the General. Though none of it actually got on him the gesture was received as it was intended. His eyes widened with rage before he really looked at her face and fought back his instinctive reaction. Meanwhile, Julio closed his eyes meditatively and fought to shield everyone around them from the small girl's extremely potent Dark Side aura which was no longer being concealed or even controlled due to her complete mental breakdown.

Tears filled Calista's eyes during her fiery and impassioned speech. She was breathing heavily with her emotions spinning out of control. She was desperate to reign them in and recompose herself but she was failing and ended up leaning on Matilda for support as the world was spinning around her from the adrenaline rush leaving her dizzy and emotionally drained.

The silence that followed her speech was almost painful for their ears until Julio stood up with his hands held neatly in front of him and bowed his head to Calista with respect.

"Forgive me Lord Zarkot. I did not mean to reopen your wounds like this. Believe me when I tell you that I know exactly how you must feel. For I too have had to endure a similar transition when I arrived on this world."

Calista glared daggers at him, "Don't you **dare **patronize me."

"I assure you. I am doing no such thing. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. A Jedi is always open to new possibilities. Constantly reassesing his conclusions based on new evidence. Today I have learned that, for the moment, I can trust a Sith. Do not take that statement lightly. Our orders have been at war with one another for thousands upon thousands of years. I foresee we will come into conflict again in the future, but in the present, our goals are in alignment."

The General gave a slow nod to the Jedi. Even he could feel Calista's inner pain through her words and realize that wasn't even a fraction of what was really going on inside of her. But it was all the evidence he needed to understand the woman in question. It wasn't that he regretted asking the question, but more that he regretted the outcome.

"Your Highness. I would like to change my position. I will accept her being among us."

Calista took a very deep breath as she peeled herself off Matilda and stormed out.

"Cali, where are you going?" asked Matilda.

"To be with my friend. Away from this kriffing nerfherder!"

"Calista = Should seek mental health professional / / X2 = Concerned / / Calista = In pain."

The Jedi slowly nodded at the Droid's statement while Henrietta read the pad and pat the little droid on the head.

"For now. I think it's best if we put this discussion on hold and allow cooler heads to prevail. For now, you're welcome to be among us, however, I'm going to have to ask General Gramont to assign some Knights to be your escorts. You're still considered an enemy combatant, so this is as much for your protection as it is for ours," explained Henrietta.

"I agree your Highness. I will abide by your decision," said Julio with a respectful bow.

* * *

Louise sat on the floor of her room with her legs crossed in meditation. Derflinger was beside her leaning against the bed which she was using to support her back. Suddenly tears streamed down her face and her composure broke down, she started wrapping herself tightly in her cloak as if it were a security blanket.

"Talk to me Louise. What's going on?"

"I need a hug Derf. I wish so badly you could hold me," she said sadly while choking on her tears.

"I wish I could too Louise. But I can't. I'm a sword. I wasn't made to be a nice guy. I was made to kill. And it's so damn frustrating when I see you like this and there ain't squat I can do about it. All I can do is talk to ya. No matter how much I wish I could do more. So talk with me Louise."

"It's Cali. I feel so much fear... Sadness... Anger. I can't put all into words. It's like all the pain of her whole life has suddenly come back to haunt her and she can't cope with it. And it's all so confusing because I have so many of my own worries which I'm sure she's probably feeling just as much now."

"Something Calista can't cope with? Damn. That must be heavy stuff she's got on her soul. I didn't think anything could get her down."

"We all have breaking points Derf. Cali just reached her's."

"Aye. That's the problem with being Human. Ya can't stop hurting. Your whole lives are just pain 'n' suffering. And ya gotta endure it because ya don't got a choice. Ya can't stop hurting anymore than ya could stop your own heart from beating, or the air from filling your lungs."

"Yes we can Derf. We do have a choice. We can make the pain stop. But for some reason we always choose to keep going on in the hope that at some point, things will get better. The pain will become more tolerable, or by some miracle it'll just go away."

"I'm not sure I like what you're getting at here Louise. You're starting to really scare me."

"I'm sorry Derf. It's just, it hurts so much. I never imagined she was living with this much pain inside of her," said Louise with a sniffle.

"Ya also never imagined that about Kirche. People wear masks Louise. They put on a strong front because they can't show weakness to the world. But eventually, ya can't bottle it up anymore and it's gonna burst. All ya can do is just be in a safe place when it does pop because ya still can't show that weakness to the world."

"I hate that. I hate it so much Derf. I hate wearing that mask. But that's also where I went wrong in my life I suppose. I showed everyone my weakness, and they all exploited it for their personal amusement."

"Aye. Kids are a headache. They love to bully one another. But since you've had me I've noticed a decline in the amount of people willing to try and give ya grief."

"No offense Derf. But the idea that they're afraid of me, doesn't make me feel better. It makes me feel worthless. It makes me want to jump out a window."

"Don't go there Louise. Don't follow that line of thinking."

"I don't want to. But it's where my mind keeps going. To the day before I summoned Calista. How close I came to actually doing it. I mean. I took the step out, actually really did it. But Siesta saved me. From that day on, things have just become so confusing. I can't get a break, at all. This whole thing started because I wanted time to process. But then Kirche had to come along and pick a fight, and I never got another chance to sit and figure things out."

"We got time right now Louise. Use it. Talk to me. Process it with me. Let me help you the only way I can."

"I don't even know where to start organizing my thoughts on all this Derf. But I promise you. When this is all over. We're going to go someplace where nobody can bother us, and we'll sit, and we'll talk about everything. I promise I won't keep any secrets from you. We'll talk, and we'll talk, and we won't stop until we figure everything out."

"It'll sort of be our first date so I'm gonna hold ya to that Louise. But first I'm gonna get someone to give me a good polish and sharpening. Oil me up nicely. I gotta look my very best if I'm gonna be out on a date with someone as pretty as you."

Louise couldn't help but giggle a little as she reached over to pull the sword into a hug.


	17. There is no death, only the Force

**Chapter Fifteen - There is no death, there is the Force  
**

That evening after the camp had all gone to sleep for the night, Calista was sitting on her knees beside Montmorency with her hand on her forehead again, still desperately searching for the power to heal her friend. But it was always just out of her reach. No matter how hard she tried she simply could not sustain the healing powers of the Dark Side.

Rather than let her anger get the better of her Calista chose to take a very deep breath and push that emotion aside while she took a break. In her mind she recalled a memory of when she felt the most content in her life and decided to share it with her friend.

"Tn'on fraiad ve'velo. Ro'yu m'ry velo..."

Calista was singing in a low and soft tone. It wasn't loud enough to draw attention from anyone except Julio's hyper awareness. He reached out through the Force to perceive what was happening where the Sith was and allow him to understand the words she was singing in the Echani language.

"The moon will rise. The goddess shall smile on us. All shall be well. So have no fear. And sleep my dear."

Julio decided to withdraw his senses and allow the Sith her privacy. He very much doubted she wanted this side of her to be seen by anyone, but it left him with an enigma to ponder. He'd always been taught that the Sith were as close to pure evil as anything could get but this young woman seemed anything but. He didn't doubt she was capable of doing evil, but he could sense the conflict in her. She didn't seem to be able to reconcile who she wanted to be with who she truly is. He needed more information before he could come to any sort of conclusion about this person that wasn't based on his preconceptions of the Sith.

Meanwhile Calista finished her song and lay down on the grass beside her friend with a contented smile. "My mother used to sing me that song when she put me to sleep. It's an Echani lullaby which tells us to have no fear of the night because our goddess is there watching over us in our dreams and will not allow us to be harmed. It's silly I know. I don't even believe in any gods. But I still follow the traditions and I suppose that's why people draw comfort from their religions. There is something to the routines of spirituality that's good for maintaining a disciplined mind. I don't know why I felt like singing you that song just now. Maybe I just wanted to hear it again."

Calista put an arm under her head for support as she cleared her mind to sleep. "Tomorrow. Is going to be a good day. I just know it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirche sat herself at the table and put her feet up, she took a long moment to gaze at her wand with a flame dancing on the end of it. It brought a contented expression to her face. She took a moment to consider her wand. It was crafted for her hands by the very greatest master wandsmith in Germania. Designed to perfectly fit her hand. Made from materials carefully selected to withstand the intense heat of her particularly destructive style of fire magic. Longer than most other wands to help keep the heat away from the handle. Runes and magical scripts placed enchantments upon the wand to reinforce it further. The creator, being a grandmaster artisan in his craft, placed the details and etching in strategic places to both serve their function and give the wand a unique aesthetic appeal which Kirche never tired of admiring. This was her wand. This was her life in her hands. The thought never ceased to amaze her.

"Have you ever considered what goes into making a wand Louise? It's spectacular. Even after all these years since this was made for me, it hasn't stopped being perfect. It's never stopped inspiring that same awe in me since the first time I held it. This is my wand… It doesn't get old."

Louise took out her wand and peered at it. It was little more than a simple wooden stick given to absolute beginners who haven't yet found their magical element. There was nothing special about it, it didn't even serve any purpose for her anymore so Louise had to wonder why she even carried it anymore... Perhaps it was just out of habit? Or perhaps a potent reminder of where she was when she started this journey.

Then Louise took a moment to consider Derflinger. He was leaned up against the bed beside where she was meditating. Kirche had her wand, Louise had Derflinger. He was her sword, her shield, and her friend. He was so much more than a wand could ever be. But therein lay the problem. Derflinger was an instrument of death. There was no getting around that. He was a sentient being forged for the single purpose of allowing someone with no magical power to kill a mage.

That seemed unfair to her. Derflinger was one of the nicest people she'd ever known. Yes, he was a person to her, and she would never tolerate anyone who would say otherwise. She felt so wrong about wielding him to end the lives of others, no matter who they were or how much they may have deserved their fates. She vividly recalled the terrified face of the guard she decapitated at Count Mott's manner. The way his lifeless head looked into her eyes as if to ask; 'How could you?'

The act of taking up Derflinger, and using him to end the life of another felt so wrong because he has a will of his own. He was not some inanimate object. He had morals, feelings, opinions, and above all wisdom. The act of using him to deal death seemed to her like the ultimate sin she could commit against him. Her will superceded his own because she had the power to wield him. If he objected, he did not have the power to enforce his will.

"Derf. I just had a scary thought. What if someone took you from me, and used you to kill me?"

"Don't go there Louise. I don't even wanna hear about it. Or talk about it. Or ever consider it!"

"I'm sorry Derf. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Ya didn't just upset me Louise. Ya just hurt me. Badly! What else could a question like that do? That situation is so damn unthinkable that I can't even give ya an example to compare it with. Nobody could use _you _as a weapon. The only power anyone has over ya as a human being is the power ya give them. I don't have any means of preventing myself from being used in a way which goes against what I think is right."

Louise frowned and looked away from Derflinger and spoke in a soft and pleading tone. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I do forgive ya. Just. Think before ya speak Louise... I don't even know how old I am anymore. I've been in the hands of a lot of people. But in all that time, I only ever cared about two. There was Sasha, who made me. And now you Louise. If I'd lost ya, no matter how it happened. I'd wanna be destroyed because I just couldn't live with that."

"Oh by the Founder you two make me sick. Do you even realize how you sound when you talk to each other?"

"Kirche! What is your problem," asked Louise with an incredulous tone.

"You're my problem Louise. I wish you could see and hear yourself from the outside of your warped brain for once. Same goes for you sword! You shouldn't be encouraging her like that!"

"Encouraging me like what?"

"You're in love with that sword Louise. And I don't mean like I'm in love with my wand."

"Yeah. I can guess how much ya _**love **_that wand when there ain't no men around," said a very condescending Derflinger.

"Don't you dare side track this you stupid lump! You need to wake up to reality! Both of you! One of you is a sword, and the other is a human being. This is wrong on so many levels."

"Why are you so grumpy Kirche? Is it because your friend isn't around," asked Louise with an aggressive tone.

"Don't you dare drag her into this!"

"Is that why you're so grumpy right now? Because she's working?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Kirche. I don't mean to sound snobbish. But, if Marlene were working as a maid right now. Would you still feel this way? You said yourself not to judge people for what they have to do to survive. I don't get why you're suddenly so grumpy about it."

"Yeah. I suppose you wouldn't get it. You're trying to have a romantic relationship with your sword.."

"Wait. What? Are you trying to tell me that… You and her? Kirche! How could you judge me for loving Derflinger when you're in love with Marlene!"

"She's not a stupid old sword! Or are you implying this is because she's a prostitute? Or because she's a girl?"

"Both! No. Wait. I mean-"

Kirche stood up and leaned down to scold Louise.

"You need to get your damn head on straight Louise! Yes I'm in love with her. There's nothing wrong with that. But you being in love with your sword. There is something wrong with that!"

"Yes I do love him! He's my friend! I love him just like I love Siesta, or Marteau. If you think there's more to it than that you're the one who needs to get her head on straight! Or maybe you just need a little more of your elixir to calm you down and make you see straight?"

"Fuck you Louise. I'm going to let this one go because I know you're too stupid to know better. But if you ever betray my trust and use something like that to stab at me again I'm going to respond with the business end of **my AX**!"

With that Kirche walked up to the door and before she left, she had one more thing to say,

"Get your damn head in the game Louise. You should be preparing yourself for your mission. Not sitting around playing house with your sword."

With that she left the room, and slammed the door behind her.

"I guess I messed up again," said Louise with a heavy sigh as she leaned back against the bed.

"It wasn't completely your fault Louise. She was already wound up. But bringin' up her addiction. Yeah, that was a low blow."

"I'll find a way to make it up to her. Maybe I'll sacrifice a goat to appease her."

"She was right though. I think we both need to take a moment to define our relationship here," said Derflinger with the most serious tone of voice she'd yet heard out of him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. She's right. I am a sword, and you are a Human being. If you have those kinds of feelings for me, you need to resolve them quickly because like I said. I'm a sword, all I'm good for is causing pain."

"That's not true Derf. That's not true at all. Since you came into my life you've made me happier. You guide me into being a better person. I depend on you to advise me. To be here for me when I'm sad. To keep me company when I'm lonely. Having you around makes me feel safe. In a lot of ways, those are the same things we look for in romantic partners. But I'm _not _deluding myself Derf. I know that can never be between us. Even if deep down, I sort of wish it could be."

"Whoa. That's some top grade honesty Louise. I'll reciprocate. I care about ya. I ain't gonna beat around that. I've been owned by a lot of different people. Many of them, I never even bothered to actually talk to. I've spent entire human life times not speakin' 'cause I found those people beneath me. Somehow I ended up in that bargain bin, and then you walked in. The first thing I felt was Calista's power. I mean her runes here, not 'the Force' or whatever. Sasha had that too, and I felt like the next person who was suppose to wield me was coming to find me,

But then it turned out that you needed a sword and not her. I watched you go through everything and not find the right one. Then I got your attention and ya actually picked me. Even though I was all rusted up and seemingly worthless. Ya picked me. As I got to know ya I understood why it felt so right that we ended up together. Ya didn't need a weapon. Ya needed a friend. As your friend, I want to be your weapon. I want to feel like I can protect ya. I haven't felt like that since Sasha. With you I feel like I can do what I was made to do. I'm happy. I'm truly happy to be with ya."

"I'm happy to have you with me too Derf."

"I really do care about ya Louise. I can call ya my partner with pride. But I just don't want ya to ever forget that we can't ever be more than that. Like I said earlier Louise, the idea of hurtin' ya, is just unthinkable to me. I'm here for ya, and I will always be whatever ya need me to be."

"I need you to be my partner Derf. That's what I need."

"Aye, that's what I'll be. We're partners Louise. You and I, together, forever. But I meant what I said. I want ya to be the last one. If ya die, I wanna die. I don't ever wanna risk being used for something other than my purpose ever again."

"And what is that purpose Derf?"

"Protection. Sasha made me because she needed a weapon that she could use to protect the people and things she loved. That's why that question ya asked hurt me so damn much."

"I didn't realize…"

"Aye. I know Louise. I don't fault ya for that. Ya didn't know that's actually happened before. Ya know that when the summoner dies, the Familiar does to right?"

"Yes," answer Louise in a very soft tone.

"Sasha made a choice. To save lives, she used me to kill her master."

"I can't even imagine what that must have been like for you," said Louise in her softest tone.

"Aye. I can't even put into words what that felt like. But in your hands Louise. I feel alive again. I feel good again. I don't wanna lose that. I don't wanna lose you."

Louise stood and picked up Derflinger. She drew him from his scabbard and held him up so her head could rest against the back of his blade near his mouth piece.

"Derf. Call me childish. But I want you to marry me."

"Whoa Louise. What the hell did we just talk about here?!"

"Just hear me out Derf. I, Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Valliere. Irrevocably promise to always be the best partner to you that I can be. I promise to always keep you at my side through the good times and the bad. I promise to never wield you in a way which goes against your beliefs. As you are the instrument of my power, I also promise to always be your instrument whenever your free will needs to be enforced. I will always respect, love, cherish, and honor you from now until death do us part."

"I'm getting kinda emotional here, there ain't a lot I can do to keep any promises I make," explained Derflinger with a wavering and uncertain tone.

"It's the thought that counts Derf. Even more in your case," said Louise with a bright smile.

"Heh. Alright Louise. I Derflinger… Damn, if I had a face I'd have a hard time keeping it straight through this."

Louise giggled to herself in amusement.

"I Derflinger. Promise to be the best partner to you that I can be. I promise to stay by your side through the good times and the bad. I promise to always give ya the best advice I can give and to never ever intentionally cause ya any pain. I promise to respect, love, cherish, and honor ya from now until death do us part."

"And with that. I do declare us partners for life," said Louise with a bright smile as she raised him up so she could plant a soft kiss on his mouth peice.

"I'm worried that ya might not have the right definition of partnership here…"

"If by Partnership you mean we'll be more than a Sith and her weapon, more than friends, more than lovers, more than a properly married couple. Then yes, I know exactly what I'm getting into here. I love you Derf. I won't lie. I love you deeply. But it's not the kind of love I'd feel for a boyfriend, or a husband if that's what you're worried about. The love I feel for you is special. The kind of love that allows me always have you be a part of my life no matter how it changes. The kind that lets me entrust you with my life."

"Damn teenagers and their love of dramatizations."

"I'm not dramatizing Derf. I really mean it. You're going to be with me for the rest of our lives. Taking vows just feels right. At least to me. So thank you for humoring me. It means a lot and I appreciate it."

"For what it's worth. I'll keep my end. And... I love ya too Louise. Exactly how ya described. I'll always love ya. No matter what."

"Heh. I just realized something. Calista loves that, Droid thing of her's more than anything. I think now I understand what she must feel for it. It was with her through everything, just like you're going to be with me."

"Aye. But I don't think Cali and Extwo ever exchanged vows… So we got one up on 'em."

Louise giggled in amusement as she put Derflinger back in his scabbard and propped him up against the bedside table before she climbed into bed for the night.

"Good night Partner. I'll see you in the morning," said a happy Louise.

"Good night. Partner."

* * *

Back at the lake Agnes was on watch while the rest of the camp slept. She looked around to ensure the rest of the soldiers on watch were at their posts and alert. Once she was satisfied they were she wrapped herself in a blanket and sat down to keep an eye on her assigned area like an owl searching for prey.

Matilda came up beside her with two steaming hot cups of tea and without a word offered her one of the cups. It was silently accepted and the two said nothing to each other for a long moment.

"What's your problem with Calista? You really hurt her today."

Matilda's tone was serious. Agnes knew she was on thin ice with her.

"I don't feel like I owe you an explanation," was the blonde woman's flat response.

"The hell you don't. After all we've been through together? We fought back to back Agnes. That's not a small thing."

"And I do appreciate it. But I don't trust her. Or you for that matter. You're both the same. You have your own agendas. You're just more transparent than she is. A fallen noble seizing the opportunity to regain her station."

"That's not even the short of it Agnes. Don't talk like you know me."

"If I have the wrong idea it's only because you've never given me the straight story. Same goes for Calista."

"You also don't know a thing about that Jedi. Yet you backed him over someone who stuck her neck out to save your life. How could you?"

"That man may have picked the wrong side. But he's done more good for this world than Calista ever will. You've never had to deal with the inquisition. I have. So yes. I think the man who took them down is trustworthy."

"What do you mean? You don't even know him!"

"He's Julio Chesare. The Knight of the Two Moons. The man who destroyed the Holy Inquisition. The slayer of night terrors. The great builder of Romalia. That man is a hero to me and the inspiration behind my Musketeers. He turned the Romalian Knights into a force for peace and justice."

"Why didn't you bring this up at the meeting?"

"It wasn't exactly the time for hero worship. The Princess has to learn how to make decisions based on the evidence in front of her, not bias opinions. Besides, would it have changed your mind about Calista?"

"Nothing could change my mind about Calista. That woman is my sister. I love that woman."

"Exactly. You're bias."

"So are you then."

"Yes. There's nothing wrong with that. You wanted to hear the story about the garrot. Well. Sit down and listen."

Matilda shrugged her shoulders and took a seat beside Agnes. She wrapped herself tightly in her black cloak and held her tea cup in both hands to help keep warm while Agnes told her story.

"I'm not a believer. Once I actually read the holy texts I rejected them. I ended up in an argument with one of my teachers as a young girl about it all and he dragged me to the Church to repent for my sin. But I was just as stubborn then as I am now. The next thing I knew I was strapped to the garrote in the middle of my town."

"How did you get out of that one?"

"I didn't," said Matilda as she lifted up the back of her hair to show Matilda the scar.

"The bastard messed it up. But before he could finish the job my father jumped past the guards and beat the crap out of him while the rest of the townspeople rose up in defiance of the Church and overthrew their authority. One botched execution was all it took to get the people to see the light of reason. Well, the Church didn't take that lightly. A few months later once word had spread the Inquisition came in force. They killed everyone and burned the town to the ground,

I survived because one group of heros decided they didn't like what was going on and rescued me from the fire and got me to safety. Brought me to Tristain. Those people were Colbert the Flame Snake, Karin the Heavy Wind, Marianne the Blaze, Gramont the Stonewall, and Montmorency the Sweeping Tide. Then of course the King welcomed the Inquisition into the country. But that's another story."

"So that's why you also sided with the General. If I may ask. How did you end up a Knight? And Captain of the Princess' guards?"

"That's not a remarkable story. I was always good with a sword and I got into law enforcement in the capital. Being good at your job gets you noticed. After the King died the Princess had to appoint someone to be the Captain of her guards. But she didn't just want another guard unit. She wanted people she could trust to help her reform the nation. She heard about my work and asked me to meet with her. The rest was history."

"So. If I understand you. You're willing to give that man your trust because he got the Inquisition disbanded?"

"Exactly. When I heard about that it was around the time the Princess tasked me to establish her guard. I read about how this lone Knight took on the Inquisition and exposed all their corruption to the world. I read about how he reformed the Order of the Romalian Knights to be peacekeepers in pursuit of justice in their lands and beyond. It was so inspiring. When I created the Musketeers, I modeled them after his Order. I picked people I could trust to be cool headed and incorruptible. Mostly young women I found here and there whom I could train. Since we didn't have magic, we resorted to guns. We didn't only protect the Princess, we protected her vision for the nation. But, as luck would have it. We failed. Just as we were about to get started. Now we're in this mess. And most of my Musketeers are dead now. After just one battle."

"Cali isn't a bad person Agnes. She's not out to betray us. She's suffered so much. You should be able to relate to that. It isn't my place to tell her stories. But just trust me when I tell you that she's in pain. She's lived her whole life in pain and misery and deep down inside, the only thing she wants, is a home where she belongs. I won't let you, or anyone, deny her that."

"I know what pain does to people Matilda. I don't doubt that she's a good person. What I worry about is what could happen when she finally snaps. That much internal pressure is bound to explode, and when it does, I don't think I want her anywhere near the Princess."

"When that happens. I'll be there for her. I'll keep her safe, even from herself. That's what friends do for eachother. Personally, I think you could use a friend like her. Instead of doubting her, maybe you should give her a chance. You could still patch things up with her if you actually talked."

"I don't need friends. I need soldiers. If she can't suck it up she's useless. If we can't trust her, she's useless."

"And you're hopeless."

"Good."

"Pfft. You and Cali are more alike than you realize."

* * *

The next morning, Kirche still didn't come back. Louise assumed she spent the night with Marlene and quickly shook her head to prevent the image from even entering her thoughts. She brushed her hair for a while before picking up Derflinger and putting him on her back securely.

"What're ya up to Louise?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going out."

"Ya shouldn't bring me along. Ya don't wanna give the soldiers a reason to give ya any grief."

"That might be true. But I made a vow. To always keep you with me. That's more important that soldiers asking questions. Besides, all I have to do is act cute, shy and innocent while I explain it's dangerous to be a young girl all alone in the big city."

"It ain't worth it Louise. Just put me down. Remember you also promised to respect my free will."

Louise sighed and she took him off and propped him back up against the bedside table. "You're right. I'm sorry. That was stupid of me."

"Good girl. Now where are ya goin'?"

"I don't know. Just out to clear my head."

"That's a good idea. You should do that. But do me one favor while you're at it. Get a bath, and some new cloths. You've been wearing that same outfit for days now."

Louise took a moment to smell herself and cringed. "You're right. I should do both of those things. Siesta would be very cranky if she saw me like this with an outfit she gave me."

* * *

After a visit to the bath house Louise was feeling refreshed and walked down the main street with a cheery expression. The bath felt like exactly what she needed to forget about the things she's endured for the last few days and let it all wash away so she could focus on what she needed to do. It was a good feeling.

But her thoughts and expression quickly soured once she actually started to think about what was going to happen in the coming days. She had to rescue her mother and the queen from certain death. The only help she would have were a pyroslut and a prostitute. Calista and Matilda were too far away and couldn't get to her.

This was what Calista meant about her destiny. That there was something she needed to do here that only Kirche could help her with. It was all she had to draw confidence from. That thought felt wrong for some reason though. Louise looked to her right and saw something in the window of a shop that drew her attention. As she looked inside she really thought about Calista for a long moment. She had confidence in herself like no other she'd ever known save for her mother. What was the source of that confidence? Was it her training? That was certainly a factor. Her Force powers, certainly. But Louise had the Force too, but it didn't grant her confidence. So what was missing?

It suddenly dawned on her. Calista was confident in who she was as a whole person. Louise didn't have that at all. She failed as a mage. That much was certain and there was no getting around that. But she hasn't failed as a Sith. She had power now. Real power. She'd made tangible progress with her Force abilities, however small they were compared to what she knew Calista could do. But they gave her confidence nonetheless. Louise took out her wand and looked at it for a long moment and smiled before putting it away again and walking into the store.

"Are you going to a funeral miss?"

Louise looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a simple black tunic with no collar and a short slit in the front. It was long enough to cover down to middle of her thighs. She wore some loose fitting black pants that she felt were strong enough to stand up to use and abuse. Black leather boots up to just below her knees that were comfortable to walk in and rugged enough to endure just about anything. Finally there was a simple black leather belt which she was confident could be worked on to accomodate whatever little things she'd need to carry just like Calista's did. Louise felt she understood why Calista dressed the way she did. Her outward appearance was irrelevant, it was a symbol of the rejection of material power and the embracing of real power. The power that comes from within, and from the Force. That was what Calista was trying to teach her that she was too petulant and spoiled to pick up on before now.

Louise then turned to the shopkeeper and shrugged lightly.

"Maybe I am," she said and she put on the black cloak that came with her school uniform. There was no need to buy another one, this one served the purpose.

Louise emerged from the store and started walking back to the Inn with the hood of her cloak up and her arms tucked away inside of her cloak. Her walk was confident and she even felt as if she were unnoticed by the crowds as she walked through them. No one even looked at her, not even the soldiers. Louise couldn't help but feel impressed by what a change in wardrobe could do for her demeanor and the impression she gave off. It was exactly what she wanted. No one would ever see the threat she posed to them until it was too late. Fashion sense was pointless anyway. It wasn't like Louise had any assets worth showing off. Not like Kirche who couldn't button up a shirt over her chest if she tried.

* * *

Julio was brought before the Princess once again in the remains of House Montmorency. The Princess dismissed the two Mage Knights assigned to watch him but they didn't go far. They were far enough away to offer the illusion of privacy, but close enough to respond should they need to.

"Sir Julio. I wanted to have a one on one discussion with you this time because I don't want a repeat of yesterday. I have enough problems in my country without having to worry about my closest advisors turning against me."

"I do apologize for that your Highness. But it couldn't be helped."

"I'd love to get into it with you. But this isn't why I asked you here. I want to know what you are. What is a Jedi? I have a vague understanding of what a Sith is through my time with Lord Zarkot. But I've no idea what a Jedi is."

"I shall do my best to explain it your highness. We Jedi serve as diplomats, mediators, teachers, and scholars. That is how we would like to be seen. However our duty also unfortunately requires that we sometimes have to resort to violence in the defense of others to prevent injustice. The Jedi follow a code which guides our actions,

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force. This code tells us that Jedi are the guardians of peace. We use our powers to defend and protect, never to attack others. We respect all life, in any form. We serve others, rather than rule over them. We seek to improve ourselves through knowledge and training."

"You say you respect all life. I didn't see you give any respect to Lord Zarkot."

"On the contrary. I do respect her. I'm simply wary of her having influence over you."

"Why is that? What is it that makes you so afraid of her?"

"I think it would be better for all of us I refrain from commenting on the nature of the Sith. But I would encourage you to ask her the same question you asked me about the Jedi and then form your opinions once you're armed with all the facts. That's the mistake I made."

"Very well. Then I'd like to ask what exactly happened to turn you against Brinvilliers?"

"He didn't only try to poison Lady Calista. He also poisoned me."

"Yet you're here. So either you're lying to me, or he didn't try very hard."

"I'm not sure I take your meaning your Highness."

"Then I'll be blunt. When Lord Zarkot was brought back to us, Miss Montmorency and I gave our all to try and cleanse her of the poison and failed. It took very drastic action to cure her. Yet, you don't seem to be suffering any ill effects. If you ingested the same poison, you should be dead now. How do you explain that?"

"Through the Force, I am able to purge myself of toxins. In our battle I noticed there was a rather substantial difference between my own Force potential and Lady Calista's. To put it bluntly, I was able to cure myself, she was not. Then again, I don't know her circumstances, there was probably a reason she couldn't get herself into a healing trance in time. Or it simply didn't work. We'd have to ask her."

"No. We won't. I'm asking you. It seems a little too convenient."

"The Force is often is. But I can certainly see how it seems from your perspective."

"Indeed. So far, all I have to go on is that you've put rifts between my allies and a story which doesn't come with a shred of proof. You haven't given me any reason to even consider giving you a chance. But I also can't have you leaving and potentially reporting our present situation to Brinvilliers so now I'm in an impossibly difficult situation here. Especially with you wearing that Romalian crest. For someone who claims to be a Diplomat, you're certainly not impressing me with your diplomatic skills."

"That is true all true. However. What if I could offer to bring Romalia in on your side? His Holiness could come and endorse your claim to the throne. We could let Brinvilliers know that if he doesn't stand down he'll have to face the largest military in the world."

"Do you even have the authority to broker such a bargain?"

"Indeed I do your Highness. I have credentials signed and sealed by the Pope himself with my dragon at this moment. Furthermore, I do command the Order of the Romalian Knights. I can assure you, this offer is legitimate."

Henrietta struggled to remain composed. She, like so many others had indeed heard of this man and the work he's done. But this was not the time to be a teenager, she had to remain focused. But one thing for was sure, at some point she'd have to take back what she said about his unimpressive diplomatic skills.

"So you're him. The Knight of the Two Moons. I'm not sure why I didn't make that connection before. You're not exactly what I was expecting. Though, I should have pinned it down from your eyes alone. That was, careless of me. Still. Why would you make such an offer? Surely you realize that my father's policies have lead us to our current situation? Bringing Romalia in on our side could further alienate the people from the Royal Family."

"I don't believe that will happen your highness. The Romalia of today is not the Romalia of a few years ago. Especially if that offer of help comes at the same time that His Holiness releases several Inquisitors to the custody of your nation to stand trial for their crimes. That would be a powerful symbol, wouldn't you agree?"

"Would His Holiness be inclined to offer that and some reasonable reparations for the families of those who had been victimized by the Inquisition?"

"That's not impossible. I believe there are plans in motion to do exactly that, however I haven't been privy to them at this time. But I will raise the issue with His Holiness and other concerned parties to try and expedite the matter."

"Very good. Now, what will His Holiness ask in return?"

"Nothing unreasonable your Highness. Merely a renewal of economic and free trade deals already in place. Open to renegotiation if you so choose. We would also like to you to consider allowing a Romalian Ambassador into Tristain to maintain diplomatic channels for the future betterment of our bilateral relations."

"Very well. But no new Churches. No Bishops. And I also want permission to investigate those Romalian Clergy still in Tristain for possible corruption."

"We have an accord. Your Highness. My Compliments," said Julio as he stood up and extended a hand to the young Princess who in turn stood up and shook hands with him with a pleasant, diplomatic smile.

* * *

Henrietta sat on her knees beside Calista and Montmorecy as she explained the deal she made with Julio Chesare. Calista listened in silence without allowing her facial expression to ever once betray her boiling fury.

"So that's the deal I made with him. Now what I need from you Lord Zarkot, is your word that you will not put this agreement in any sort of jeopardy by attacking Sir Julio, or harming him in any way."

"You don't make easy requests you Highness," said Calista as she turned her eyes on the comatose Momentrency. The color from her skin was still almost completely gone, as it was from her hair which now resembled Calista's only it wasn't so much white as it was silvery gray, like that of an old human. She was already a thin girl, but now she was emaciated. The sight filled Calista with the deepest rage she'd felt in a long time.

"I know how you feel. Believe me I feel the same way. But I have to look at the big picture here. An alliance with Romalia will bring stability not just to Tristain, but to the whole region. By winning this war I ca not only restore Tristain, but I can prevent Germania and Gallia from attempting to invade our lands. With that threat out of the way, I can focus on bringing stability back to Albion and ensure the future of our nation. No matter how much it hurts, I can't lose sight of that. Nor should you. The future of this nation is your future as well."

"Look at her your Highness. If this injustice can't be mended, what hope is there for the 'big picture as you put it? I'm sorry, but I can not let this stand. As long as she's like this, I have to either heal her, or avenge her."

"Lord Za… Calista. Listen to me for a moment. Please. You've advised me, let me advise you now. Her act of selflessness should tell you that revenge isn't what she'd want. This deal is too important for all of our futures. I can not take any risks with it. So once again, I need your word."

"What good is my word when you've clearly come to trust his over mine," asked Calista through her clenched teeth.

"Don't make this personal. I don't trust him any further than I can throw him. But right now, we need him."

"Fine. You have my word. For now. But if he betrays us, nothing will stop me from dismembering him."

"I'd expect nothing less."

* * *

"**You slimy backstabbing schutta loving scumbag... **_**NERFHERDER**_**!" **yelled Calista at the top of her lungs with enough petulance to have made Louise proud.

Out in the lake was the target of her fury. Julio was bathing himself in the shallow water and saw that Calista didn't seem to notice or care that she was standing on his crisp white cloths.

"Ah, the lovely Lady Calista. As mature and fiery as ever. To what do I owe the pleasure of this rather candor meeting," asked Julio before he peered down into the water which was clear enough to conceal nothing from the Sith, leaving him much more candor than he had initially realized and decided to hold his hands neatly in front of 'himself.'

"Might you avert your gaze my lady?"

"I've seen bigger, that's just a little…" started Calista when all of a sudden...

"**DICK!** Get back here with my shorts ya miserable bastard," yelled a soldier as he emerged from the water chasing after his comrade who was running off with his underpants.

"Anyway… I need you to heal my friend…"

"If you can't, what makes you so certain I could?"

"Since we're laying it all bare… I couldn't because I've never learned healing powers. I've been struggling for days to teach myself how to use the Force to heal others but I've been met with nothing but failure." Calista sighed to herself, she now understood how Louise must have felt with her magic.

"That doesn't surprise me. Attempting to use the Dark Side for selfless reasons hasn't been known to yield much in the way of results. Please do not take that as an insult my Lady. Your failure actually speaks favorably to the quality of your character more than it attests to your lack of control in the Force."

"Shut your stupid face! Just tell me if you can do it or if I'm just wasting my time," yelled Calista before following up with a low tone, "This is humiliating enough as it is..."

"I'm the one who's naked here. I will make the attempt to heal your friend," said Julio as he turned around to walk backwards out of the lake. However Calista felt that his tone implied there was a catch.

"I see a 'but' coming..."

"Besides the fact that I am walking in reverse towards you. Yes. There is a but. You should be prepared to possibly lend me your assistance. You have a connection with her, so you'll have to be the one who links us to her through the Force. I could teach you what I know to be able to accomplish this."

"You make as much sense as a drunken Mandalorian, do you know that? You're a Jedi. I'm a Sith. I can't use your powers anymore than you would use mine."

"That is not true at all. However, could you please step off my clothing?"

* * *

"So this is the friend who helped reshape your life," observed Julio as she knelt beside Montmorency to check her condition.

"Keep your stupid comments to yourself and tell me if you can do this or not."

Julio closed her eyes and entered a meditative state with his hand on Montmorency's forehead. Meanwhile, Henrietta and an entourage consisting of X2, Guiche, General Gramont, Agnes and Matilda all approached to observe what they were doing and stood silently on the sidelines.

Silently except for the General who scoffed at the scene before her, "So what? Are they going to use their silly pagan Force mumbo jumbo to heal her? This is absurd. You can't undo what an Elemental Spirit has done. It's impossible."

"Don't underestimate the Force, General," said Julio in a low tone as he focused on Montmorency.

"So what's your verdict Jedi," asked Calista with a slightly contemptuous tone.

"Remarkable. What was done to her, was done through the Force. Not only can I sense her body weakening, I can feel her presence in the Force weakened as well. That is where we will have to direct our efforts."

"What does any of that mean," asked Henrietta with concern.

"I don't think we have time to explain it. If we do not act soon she will be too far gone for even the both of us to restore. Are you ready Lady Calista?"

"I don't even know what you want me to do here," spat Calista with anger before looking at Montmorency with near total panic.

"You need to be calm. Take a deep breath. You need to release your anger and focus on your friend here. By calling upon the Dark Side now you'll risk pushing her even further away. Do you understand that?"

"Are you saying it was my attempts to heal her that caused this?"

"That's not important right now. Clear your mind of questions and worries. Focus on this moment. Let go of your anger. There is no emotion. There is peace."

"Are you serious? Is this really the time for philosophy?"

"Focus your mind. Focus on your friend. Tell me what you respect the most about her?"

"She's a progressive young woman. Who loves education and science."

"There is no ignorance… there is knowledge," said Calista and Julio together, followed by Calista rolling her eyes at the absurdity of it all.

"Let go of your pain, and tell me why you enjoy her company so much."

"Because she makes me feel respected, acknowledged, normal. Like where is she, is somewhere I belong."

"There is no passion, there is serenity," said the two in unison. Though Calista had to say it through her teeth as she fought to keep her anger away.

"Now, release your fear of losing her. Try to reach out and sense her feelings. Does she want to come back? If so. Allow the Force to guide you both. There is no death, there is the Force."

Calista closed her eyes and reached out with her mind through the Force to search for her friend's presence.

_Montmorency, my dear friend. I want to be selfish. I want to be with you. This world would be so lonely and miserable for me without you. But I'll endure it if I must. If you don't want to come back, if you want me to let you pass on, I will respect your choice. But if you truly want to come back, then come with me._

Calista had a moment of doubt. She couldn't have been further out of her element than this. The abstract use of the Force to convey thoughts and feelings to someone sitting upon the line between life and death was something completely alien to her. She didn't know if Montmorency would be able to respond to her, and if she could what would that response be? A thought? A feeling? A loud demand?

It did come to her and she didn't miss it. It was a feeling not unlike the instincts she felt through the Force in her daily life. She felt calm, at peace. She felt the flow of the Force as it carried her with it to all the places and things it touched. It was a feeling like she had as a child, being held by her mother. That perfect moment of serenity where she knew everything was, and would be alright. Calista knew what to do now. It was so clear to her that it was as she'd known all her life. She reached out with her feelings as if they were her hands to grasp at her friend to pull her back with her into the living world. Then she felt Montmorency as well, reaching back to her and accepting her hands and for a moment it was if the essence of who they both were became as one with the Force before being pulled away.

Montmorency opened her eyes and quickly closed them again as the stinging pain of the noon sun shined down upon her face. Calista meanwhile was struggling to stay upright as the whole world started spinning.

"She'll be alright now," said Calista with a bright smile on her face as her vision faded.

Matilda rushed over and knelt down beside Calista to support her. She gazed into her eyes with shock.

"Cali? Your eyes.." was the last thing Calista heard before everything went black.

* * *

Louise returned to the room at the Enchanted Fairy Inn and was greeted by the sight of Kirche sitting at the table with Marlene in her lap and their lips locked in a passionate kiss. To say she was uncomfortable in that moment was an understatement.

"Sorry… Maybe I'll come back later."

"No not at all Louise! Come join us," said Marlene with a happy tone.

"Errr… No thanks. I'll just…"

"She didn't mean it like that Louise! Get your mind out of the gutter and get in here. We need to talk," commanded Kirche.

Louise shut the door while Kirche placed the enchantment upon it that secure it against eavesdroppers.

"Kirche before we get started-"

"Louise, what the hell are you wearing? Emulating the example of someone you look up to is one thing, but dressing like them too? You still have growing up to do I see," said Kirche with an amused smirk.

Louise shook her head and ignored the comment before saying what she had to say, "Kirche. I'm sorry for what I said to you before. It was petty and stupid of me. I hope you'll forgive me."

Kirche blinked her eye at Louise and then gave her a sincere smile. "Thank you Louise. I forgive you. Now take a seat. Marlene has something for us."

"Yes indeed I do," said Marlene as Louise seated herself while she composed her thoughts. "A regular customer gave me the name of a man who knows the Central Prison better than anyone else, even the guards who now work there. They say he's looking for the opportunity to take revenge, just as you are Kirche. I've also been told that he's probably also the single most dangerous man in this city so we must not take him lightly."

"Who and what is he," asked Louise with a curious tone with a hint of wonder.

"A man with a surname nobody can pronounce. They call him "Iron Felix" have you heard of him?"

"I have… The Marshal of Tristain. It's said he can take one look at a person and know every single crime they've ever committed in their lives. They also say his body is like iron and he can't be killed," explained Louise.

"Indeed. The same man. They say when the rebels took over he was dismissed from his post but no one dared to tell him that."

"Then how did he end up out of a job, he can't be that tough," asked Kirche with curiosity.

"I don't know. But the rumor I was told is that it took a dozen mage knights to remove him from his post, and only two survived while he walked away in anger," explained Marlene.

"That can't be true," said a skeptical Louise.

"Rumors tend to be exaggerated. But not by much in this case. I assure you. If you can get him to help, the task before us won't be so difficult," said Marlene with finality.

"Where can we find him," asked Louise.

"I'll take you to him. Tonight. The place he frequents isn't easy to reach, but going there during the day is not a good idea. Actually, going there at any time is a bad idea," said an ominous Marlene.

Louise felt her blood run cold at that statement, "I have a bad feeling about this."


	18. Walking the Line

**Chapter Sixteen - Walking the Line**

Guiche looked over at the makeshift infirmary and saw Matilda sitting faithfully by Calista's side, waiting patiently for her to wake up. He very much wanted to do the same for Montmorency, but Calista had claimed that spot and trying to get her away from Montmorency's side could have had lethal consequences. Right now he was just thankful that they had kept Montmorency next to her house rather than in the infirmary where the Sith slumbered.

"Guiche, could I have some more water please?"

"Certainly my love," he said while picking up his water skin and moving to help her sit up and drink.

Montmorency didn't want to be treated like an invalid. It annoyed her greatly that she needed help to do something as simple as sit up and drink. But she had to swallow her pride while she recovered from her ordeal. At least Guiche was at her side this time and not hiding away again. Though it did bother her to think that she had to end up in a state of helplessness to get some affection out of him. Then she decided that line of thinking was unfair to him. She knew he cared about her. Katie had explained that much to her back at the academy.

But a slight resentment creeped into her mind and festered there. Guiche tried to stubbornly stand in the way of her helping Calista. Why would he have done that? Didn't he know her well enough by now to know what kind of person she was? Why couldn't he respect her decision to protect the life of her friend just as she had done for him?

Montmorency thanked Guiche for the water as he gently lay her back down into her cot and smiled at him contentedly. She didn't want to think bad thoughts, she just wanted to enjoy this moment and that's what she resolved to do.

"You know. Calista was by your side every moment of every day you were laid up here unconscious. She may be a monster, but she cares about you a great deal."

Montmorency frowned at the boy's words. "She's not a monster Guiche. I understand you would feel resentment towards her and I don't blame you for it. But she's a good person. A good friend."

"I don't want to talk about that right now my love. I just want to be with you, and to see you happy and well."

"Then come here and hold me," said Montmorency while stretching her arms out to him.

* * *

Meanwhile Calista smiled up at Matilda and then spoke, "It's a good feeling to sense happiness from Montmorency for a change."

"How long have you been awake," asked Matilda with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Not long. Just long enough," said Calista with a stoic voice.

"You'll probably want to see this since you won't believe me if I just tell you about it," said Matilda as she pick up a small mirror from her bag and put it in Calista's hands. "Take a look at your face."

"Why? Did I get nerfed while I was asleep?"

"Nerfed?"

"Cultural reference joke. Nerf Herders are considered low class uncivilized people who smear Nerf dung on each other's faces when they get drunk. So it's called Nerfing... And it's probably not so funny if it needs an explanation."

"Remind me to teach you more of our jokes. Anyway. Take a look at your face," said Matilda with a trace of urgency in her voice.

Calista opened her eyes and brought the small mirror up to look at her face. She gazed at herself and lost all sense of time. Matilda tried to get her attention but Calista was frozen in place.

"I see."

That was all Calista had to say as she handed back the mirror. Matilda's eyes widened behind her glasses.

"You see? You stared for ten minutes and all you have to say is 'I see'? What the hell happened? Are you alright? That can't be good for you! There's literally no color in your eyes!"

"My eyes are fine Matilda. This is how an Echani is suppose to look. Our eyes and hair don't have colors. It's all supposed to be white. The thing that sets me apart from other Echani is my height, my facial structure, and the way I move. I've told you about this."

"I can't tell if you're concerned, happy, or sad about it Cali."

"I don't have any feelings about it at all. There's no point. Sooner or later my eyes are going to go back to the way they were."

"I don't understand. Why would that happen?"

"Matilda. Let's not discuss it right now. There are things I need to think about before I'm ready to have this discussion with myself let alone with you."

"As long as you know you can always talk to me if you need to. I'll drop it."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have particularly potent maternal instincts?"

"Everyone. All the time. And has anyone ever told you that you have strong maternal instincts too?"

"Never."

"That's because you don't. But I respect that you try," said Matilda with a suddenly bright smile and pleasant tone.

Calista got up out of her cot and yawned loudly while she stretched and pointed up into the sky.

"Let's go greet our new arrivals."

"What new arrivals," asked Matilda as she looked up and saw a formation of over a hundred flying creatures. "Oh fuck. The Manticore Knights. I think your reign as the queen of terror is about to be contested."

"What do you mean?"

"The Manticore Knights of Tristain are, well, there no excuse for them. They're effective, don't get me wrong. But I don't think there's a strong enough word to describe how brutal, bloodthirsty, and vicious they are. They're lead by Louise's mother. So I'm sure you're going to love her," said Matilda in a cold tone.

* * *

Duke Valliere and his entourage were shown to where the Princess intended to hold council, in the ruins of House Montmorency. The Duke did not seem at all pleased with the locale and wasted no time in expressing his displeasure.

"We could have pitched a proper tent for this. Why must we have a meeting in the ruins of that pig of a man's house? This is utterly deplorable."

Calista growled from her throat while General Gramont covered his face with his palm and Princess Henrietta seemed suddenly very uncomfortable dealing with this man.

Duke Valliere then gave a proper bow to the Princess, followed by those in his entourage.

"Your highness. I wish our meeting was under better circumstances. Permit me to introduce everyone. This is my eldest daughter Eleonore, she's in charge of the logistical management of my army for this campaign."

"Your highness," she said while rising up from her deep bow.

Calista regarded the woman for a long moment with a curious expression. This was Louise's sister but they couldn't have been more different. Eleonore was her father's daughter, that much was abundantly clear. Both had blonde hair and a very small mole under their left eyes. Both seemed to need glasses. But Eleonore wore a full frame while her father favored a monocle.

But what stood out to her was how little she seemed to share with Louise. Their facial structure and body type, she saw nothing which connected them except for the pink eyes. That was the common feature she had with Louise. She could also see why Louise was so self conscious of her lack of anything in the chest area, Eleonore was fully figured, though not to the absurde extent of Kirche. She was dressed in a manner which seemed like what professionals would wear to their place of business on this world. A white loose fitting shirt with an elegant knee length skirt and practical shoes for the task before her. That was one thing she wished Louise had picked up from this woman, Louise didn't even own practical footwear. A pink scarf completed the out of place look among all the military people around her.

Then there was what Calista decided was the thing that actually rubbed her the wrong way about these two. Father and Daughter both stood with the same smug postures that would get them instantly killed for their audacity among the Echani. She should be used to people acting this way, it was normal among Sith. But their postures were giving her murderous thoughts nonetheless.

"This gentlemen here is Count Bertrand du Guesclin, second in command of the Manticore Knights."

The man had a stern expression and said nothing as his rose up.

"The rest are officers commanding the various divisions of my army. I'm sure General Gramont will work well under them."

"I see you still don't waste time throwing your pomposity around your excellency," said General Gramont in a polite tone with a bright smile.

"With an army of sixteen thousand at our backs, I don't see the point of niceties. So might we dispense with them and get to business," asked Eleonore with a forceful tone to keep things on track.

"Very well then. Duke Brinvilliers has seized Lutece, La Rochelle, and Marseille. We haven't been able to gather more information than that due to our situation here," explained the Princess.

Duke Valliere looked at Eleonore and nodded to her, she went up to the table and spread a map of Tristain with notes and mathematical equations scrawled messily all over it.

"As you can see I've given a good deal of thought to the situation as soon as we heard what was going on from that Gallian student you sent us. If we're going to move on the capital we can't bother with the other cities. The first town we need to retake will be Moissac near the academy,

"With a population of around one thousand two hundred people I estimate it'll take between one hundred and fifty to two hundred soldiers for them to maintain control of the town's resources and supply their war effort. Our army can march there and impress those soldiers into our forces as well as seize whatever supply stocks they have there to further bolster our forces."

Eleonore continued her detailed explanation by extending it to the surrounding towns with resources which would be useful to Brinvilliers' efforts. Her plan was simple, to move on the capital city and have their enemy's economy in ruins by the time they arrive.

"Your plan is based on nothing but assumption. We have a saying where I come from; assumption is the mother of all screw ups," said Calista with a stoic tone.

"Shut up! These aren't assumptions. They're estimates based on mathematical certainties. My calculations are meticulous. I know the economy, statistics, and demographics of this nation inside and out. The only assumption I've made is that Brinvilliers knows what he's doing. If he does, this is the situation."

"What are your factors here," asked Henrietta.

"Most of Brinvilliers army are mercenaries. For every one, he has to ensure each has enough money on them to remain loyal in addition to the promise of regular pay. That means it becomes very cost prohibitive to maintain large garrisons anywhere but in the major cities where they would actually be needed. There's also another factor. Someone has to keep these men paid. The average cost of one mercenary is three silver coins per day. Which means he has to have officers he can trust with with enough money to keep paying the troops in each of these towns without pocketing the coin and taking an early retirement. Those men need to be resupplied from the capital. So cutting off the trade and supply lines means we also cut off the finances,

Cutting off the finances means the armies don't get paid. Unpaid mercenary armies desert. To sustain the effort, he has to select towns to occupy which produce the things he needs to generate income. Those are the towns we intend to take back on our way to Lutece. Once we take back Lutece, the mercenary armies disperse on their own with very little encouragement from us needed. So like I said, mathematical certainty."

"I see. But if we cut off all trade, what would it mean for the people? How will they survive without goods and services," asked Henrietta.

"Normally every town has reserve food supplies for winter. But since winter just ended and planting season has just begun. I won't lie to you, it won't be easy on them. We can mitigate the damage done to some extent with the supply lines I've arranged for our army. But the longer the war goes on, the harder it will be on them. By my calculations, if the war isn't won in two months, we'll start to see famine."

"I'll ask our Romalian representative if he can arrange humanitarian aid to be brought in should we need it," said Henrietta with a nod.

"How will you pay for that your Highness? The royal treasury is in enemy hands now," asked General Gramont.

"That's easy. We retake the capital. Once Brinvilliers is out of the way, I intend to seize his lands and assets and sell them to help pay for the damage he's done. Same goes for everyone else who sided with him."

"The total value of those lands. Brinvilliers' and the five others we know support him amounts to a grand total of three hundred thousand gold coins. That's my most conservative estimate. If you let me handle the sales, I could net you twice that, easily. My commission will only be five percent," said Eleonore with a cheerful smile. Calista took one look at her and could almost see credit symbols in her eyes.

Duke Valliere looked at his daughter and gave her a satisfactory nod. She returned the gesture and stepped back to her place beside her father.

"I'll keep that in mind. But for now, let's focus on winning. We can settle whatever financial debts we incur later," said Henrietta with a firm nod.

"Very good your Highness. I'll be commanding the army with the help of my advisors. General Gramont is welcome to take a place among them," started Valliere but was cut off by General Gramont.

"Wait just a moment Valliere! This isn't the time for your sense of reason to become subordinate to your hubris. You have no experience in war. You're a business man. Where's Karin, she should be the one in command here!"

"War is business General. As for my wife. I'm afraid she was away at court when all of this started. If she hasn't come back to us here, she may have been captured. I agree she would have been a valuable asset. But we'll just have to learn to do more with less."

"A valuable asset? Is that all she is to you," asked the General without any attempt at masking his contempt.

"Would you rather I sit here and weep about it? Or would you rather we go get started doing something about it? War and Business general, two things where solutions matter more than problems."

"Duke Valliere. With all due respect. General Gramont has earned a place in my advisory council. He's _**my **_Lieutenant. Just as you are now. I don't know what the problem is between the two of you, but I won't tolerate this head butting. Act like gentlemen and work together. Also on my council are Lord Calista Zarkot of the Sith Order, Lady Matilda de Saxe-Gotha of Albion, Lady Agnes de Milan of the Musketeers, and Sir Julio Chesare of the Romalian Knights. I expect you all to co-operate. Now prepare the army to move on Moissac and lets get to work!"

"Yes your highness," was the unified response from the room.

* * *

"What are you up to Cali," asked Matilda.

"I'm trying to find that arrogant schutta. She's in charge of logistics so I was told to go through her to find a solution for Montmorency," explained Calista.

"She's over by the wagons supervising supply distribution to the troops."

"I see," said Calista as she walked away.

"Cali! Be nice! Remember she's Louise's sister. It wouldn't do for you to choke her or whatever you do to people who irk you," said a very stern Matilda.

"Yes mummy dearest. And I'll be certain to be back in time for tea and biscuits," replied Calista in the thickest and most posh Imperial accent she could muster as well as the most childish and innocent of body language she could muster up too.

Matilda decided to play chaperone for Calista, not so much for the snowy haired girl's sake, but to potentially save the lives of anyone stupid enough to push Calista's buttons. By now she knew the petite Sith well enough to understand that sarcasm was an early warning sign of potential lethality.

"When did that actually happen," she wondered to herself.

Matilda and Calista had come a long way since the day they first fought each other at the academy. It had been years since she had anyone in her life she could even call a friend and now here she was chasing after this young woman whom she called her sister. At first, Calista wanted someone she knew could be a strong ally. Matilda did her part in that alliance most certainly. But when did she actually start thinking of Calista as a friend and sister? Friendship, she decided came when Calista shared her room the night they brought Siesta back to the academy and Calista graciously made herself scarce to offer them privacy. Sisters? That came when they decided to go to war together. But she had to wonder how Calista actually felt about all this.

Little did she know her thoughts were mirrored by the petite young woman in front of her who wore a bright smile as she sensed her friend's thoughts and feelings through the Force. Calista felt a warm feeling of confidence and security granted by the company of the woman behind her. Someone who would drop everything to make sure she'd be alright in this alien environment. Calista suddenly felt guilty for not giving her as much credit as she did to Montmorency. The Sith resolved to let Matilda know through action how much she appreciated her.

Calista's warm feelings quickly soured once she was face to face with the eldest Valliere girl. Eleonore wore an angry scowl that could rival her former Master's on a particularly bad day.

"What is it? I'm busy now, so you'd better not be here to waste my time," said Eleonore with a tone as abrasive to Calista as her body language.

"I need you to make arrangements for the transportation of my friend Montmorency. She can't do much of anything on her own in her present condition," explained Calista with a stoic and icy tone which sent chills down Matilda's spine but left the eldest Valliere girl unimpressed.

"Third wagon on the left column is for the wounded. That's _common knowledge_ by now. Why bother me with this?"

"She's not riding in a small wagon with a pile of battle hardened soldiers and mercenaries in the state she's in. I would have thought that would be _common sense_."

"We're at war here. I'm not about to start making special arrangements for spoiled girls. If you don't like the idea of putting wounded with the other wounded, you can carry her. Now sod off, I'm busy here."

"I think there was a miscommunication somewhere here. I wasn't making a request. I was giving you a command," said Calista with a low growl.

"Who the hell are you to be giving me commands?" asked Eleonore with narrowed eyes behind her glasses and a furiously indignant tone.

"Lady Valliere. This woman is a personal advisor to her Highness. She's also the familiar of your sister Louise. The person she's making the request for is a personal friend of the Princess. Take your pick from those reasons for why you should do as she says."

"Wait. Seriously? You're not joking are you? Louise summoned a Human familiar? A lowly familiar summoned by my incompetent sister is trying to boss me around?" Eleonore burst into laughter. "Oh that's just hilarious! Run along and play in the corner or something little doggie. I'm busy here with real people and real problems."

Calista opened her eyes widely and Matilda didn't waste a single second in grabbing Calista and fighting to pull her away from Eleonore before she got the opportunity to murder the woman.

"That's right. Run along and play now you two," said a mirthful Eleonore.

"I'm going to kill her Matilda! I don't care what happens after! Nobody speaks to me that way," said a very angry Calista as she was pulled away.

"I get it Cali. I want to rip her a new one just as badly as you do. But there's more at stake here than our prides. We'll give her a dose of reality soon enough. But for now, worry about Montmorency, not about that harpy."

"Rrrgh… You're right. Can I entrust you with making arrangements for Montmorency? I need to speak with Tabitha about getting to the capital to find Louise and Kirche. I sense they'll be in great danger without me."

"You really care about them all don't you? Especially Montmorency," asked Matilda with a kind smile.

"I do," said Calista with a slightly warmer tone than she had before.

"It wasn't so long ago that you told me we shouldn't allow ourselves to care for others unless we're strong enough to protect them."

"I'm not a thirteen year old Sith Acolyte anymore. I also have someone I can depend on when I can't be here to look after her myself. At least I hope I do."

"You do Cali. I won't betray your faith in me. No matter what."

"I know. I believe in you Matilda. Agnes betrayed us. The Princess has been forced to distance herself from us. But nothing and no one may come between us and live to tell about it," said Calista with a wink.

"I believe in you too Cali."

"Oh, Matilda. One more thing. Make sure Guiche behaves himself with Montmorency while I'm gone. If he steps out of line or says something stupid to her, just ask yourself what I'd do to him, and then do something _worse_."

"Hah! Count on it."

The two parted company and Calista went over to Tabitha who was deeply involved with a book while standing next to her dragon. Suddenly Calista had a flash of someone who looked vaguely like this girl doing something similar next to a mighty Imperial Bomber. Calista shook the image out of her head, sure they looked and behaved similar but they weren't the same person. When she thought about it, a lot of people here reminded her of people she knew in her old life. Calista didn't believe in coincidence so she chose to dismiss it as her imagination. Besides, Ice was taller than Tabitha, she was sure of it.

"Tabitha. How long do you think it would take for us to get to the capital with your dragon? Kirche and Louise will be needing our help."

Tabitha put her book down and looked at Calista with her usual blank expression. The Sith just felt that putting her book down was a sign of what she was thinking, and it was confirmed when she sensed a feeling of worry wash over the young girl before her.

"Six hours. Get permission. Then we'll go," said Tabitha.

"I'm not asking anyone's permission to go help my Apprentice. I hope you wouldn't ever feel compelled to seek permission to help your best friend."

Tabitha then turned to her dragon who lowered her neck inviting them to climb up.

"Good. Never ask who's going to let you Tabitha. Ask who's going to stop you. If there's an answer to that question, break the chain."

"Good advice," was the stoic answer.

* * *

After nightfall, Marlene lead Kirche and Louise through the city. They stuck to the dark alleys to evade the patrols enforcing the curfew as they slowly made their way to their destination. It was a long silent walk in which they would have to spend much of their time waiting for patrols to pass before they could cross streets into other alleys. The back ways were almost pitch black with only very little moonlight coming through between the buildings to illuminate their path. The air was thick with the smell of human waste emptied from chamber pots in the buildings around them. Occasional splashes of more being added to the mess served to further remind them of what they were walking through but could not comment on for fear of alerting anyone to their presence. The sound of rats skittering about made the task all the more challenging as Louise fought to contain her fear and disgust.

Eventually the trio came to a seemingly innocuous door which Marlene opened and lead them into tunnels beneath the city block. Marlene quietly explained that these underground tunnels were largely sealed off by the previous King, but that some parts had been reopened by unsavory individuals who needed a discreet way to get to their places of business and conduct illicit trade.

It was pitch black inside and so Kirche took out her wand and ignited a flame on the end to serve as a torch to light their way from here on. Even with the light however, Louise found it difficult to focus. She decided to close her eyes and try to see if she could figure out how Calista managed to always keep her eyes closed and still somehow perceive the world around her but she succeeded only in tripping on something and nearly falling over.

"Whoa, are ya alright Louise?" asked Derflinger as he popped himself slightly out of his scabbard to speak.

"Yeah, I'm alright Derf. Though, I feel the need to ask. How do you see?" asked Louise in a voice which was just a little louder than a whisper.

"This ain't the time Louise. Just focus on what you're doing now."

"You're right. Sorry."

"Don't apologize either. It's dangerous down here, I need ya to stay alert."

Louise continued to follow the two in front of her. She was silently thankful that neither of them decided to scold her for having a conversation with Derf while they were all meant to be quiet. The trio walked up the tunnels until they came to another door. Marlene knocked upon it in a distinctive pattern which let the person on the otherside know he could open it safely. When he saw the three young women his eyes widened slightly but he didn't say anything at all to them and simply shut and locked the door behind them as they proceeded up some stairs.

The space they emerged into set them all on edge. Kirche had been to a lot of bad places in her short life and she thought the Enchanted Fairy Inn was bad. But she'd never imagined a place like this could even exist. Not even the most twisted of fiction writers could have imagined a scene like this one. It was a tavern, with a bar in the center and tables all around the room in a semi-circle. The patrons were like a who's who of wanted posters around Tristain. Rapists, murderers, black market dealers and rogue mages. The room was filled with smoke, that was the first thing Louise noticed because of the stinging in her eyes. It was a mix of tobacco and other things Louise had never smelled before in her life. But Kirche knew those scents well enough as she had gone through them all in her quest to find something to numb her pain.

Next, Louise realized how much attention was on them. It wasn't overt, but she felt all the eyes in the room were upon them. There were subtle grins from all the men as they each picked one of the trio they liked best. Kirche stretched the fingers of her right hand and closed her fist to crack her knuckles before relaxing her hand again in anticipation as one tall man stood and started walking up to her with a twisted smile on his face.

"We're going to have some fun in here tonight boys," he declared to the room which drew nods and grins as more men stood up and started to approach them.

With a sleight of hand trick, Kirche ejected her wand from her sleeve and muttered a spell to transmute her wand into a dagger and didn't waste a single moment in showing him just who was going to be having all the fun tonight. With her left hand she grabbed the man by his neck and with her right hand, she impaled him in the crotch.

He screamed in agony and terror as she she ripped her dagger out of him and pushed him to the floor while every man in the room covered their crotches with their hands and cringed in empathy.

"The only one getting fucked tonight is you," said Kirche with a cold tone and an evil grin on her face.

"Oh no lady. You're payin' for that. With your bodies, with your lives, and with interest," said another man as he pulled his own knife from inside his jacket and started towards them with others gathering around him. Knives and all manner of bladed and blunt weapons emerged from the growing crowd gathering around them like a pack of rabid wolves. The candlelight of the room reflected off the weapons like the moon light over the sea, only this was a sea of sharpened steel.

Over at the bar a tall and well muscled balding man whose face and hairline was marred with grotesque scars was having some soup and stood up from his bar stool. A number of men noticed this and very quickly rushed back to their seats. The girls were bewildered, first the whole room was ready to take them on, but suddenly dozens lost their nerve. A few others turned to look around at what was happening to the cowards and noticed why the others were quickly retreating as their eyes fell on the man.

The man was tired of their hesitation and picked up the spoon from his soup bowl and held it up for them to see. "Anyone who tries it, ends up like my soup."

At that point all semblance of courage fled the room and it suddenly felt very cold as the crowds put away their weapons and sat back down like misbehaving dogs after being scolded by their master.

"So. A prostitute, an arsonist, and a murderer walk into a bar. If this doesn't go well for you girls the punchline could still end up on your tombstones," said the man in a gruff voice as he gestured to the empty bar stools around him while he sat back down in front of his soup.

The three girls looked at each other but Kirche and Louise had their eyes locked with each other in surprise.

"Arson?"

"Murder?"

The two girls shook their heads at each other and cautiously went to sit down with the man. Louise looked around the room and realized that nobody even dared to look at them, or even turn their heads in their general direction in case someone might think they're looking. She just couldn't understand how one man with a spoon could change the atmosphere in this room so much.

"My name is Felix. Now tell me why you've come to this place."

"We came here looking for you. I'm Kir-"

Felix put a finger on her lips so quickly she didn't even realize what had happened until he spoke again.

"I'm not interested in your names Arsonist. You three were dead the moment you walked in here and now you're living on borrowed time. Do not waste it."

Kirche and Marlene both looked at Louise, this was for her to explain. Louise in turn took a deep breath and looked at the man in front of her. She tried to feel the flow of the Force around this man to give her an impression of what she was dealing with exactly but she was too inexperienced to interpret the feelings she was sensing, all she could feel was the myriad of mixed emotions from the room around her and couldn't sort through it.

"You don't have all night Murderer. You only have my curiosity, not my patience. Once I finish this soup, I'll be leaving."

"We came here to ask you to help us break into the Central Prison."

"And why would I care enough to help you do that? Or did you not think that far ahead?"

"Actually. I didn't. All we know is that you're the only one who could potentially accomplish a break out from there."

"I could, it is possible. But the question remains, why should I?"

Kirche interjected herself quickly before Louise could say something, "Because I have it on good authority you're looking for a way to upset the new establishment. The prisoners we want to liberate would very much upset the establishment."

"Your information is good. But your offer is weak. Just like your entrance here was stupid. You resorted to murder in a room full of murderers. You can't always fight fire with fire Arsonist. Liberating prisoners doesn't upset the establishment. One of the first things Brinvilliers had his cronies do was let everyone out of there to work for him. He has no interest in justice or the law. So why should I help you do the same?" he asked while taking another spoon of soup into his mouth.

"The people we need to rescue are Karin the Heavy Wind and the Queen herself," said Louise.

"Yes Murderer. I figured that out already. Your mother and her best friend. I'm still not interested."

Louise was utterly flabbergasted by his words and their cold delivery, "You can't seriously believe they deserve to be in that prison!"

"Everyone is guilty Murderer. There are no innocents, only the poorly interrogated. In the absence of men like me justice has a way of self regulating. The law of the land has convicted and sentenced them."

"Are you saying you would torture my mother?!"

"Yes Murderer. The law is the law. It doesn't matter who's making the laws. The purpose is to maintain order. His order, the King's order. I don't care, as long as order is maintained."

Louise thought about his words, she wasn't going to get anywhere using logic and reason with this man. Then she thought about Kirche's display of strength when they walked into this place. Killing that man in what amounted to a horrific violation of his manhood, just as he'd intended to violate her womanhood. But it backfired and made a bad situation worse. Her thoughts drifted to Calista and she wondered what she would have done and she felt so stupid for never having thought about it before. The dining hall, Calista used her power to inspire fear. Choking out Old Osmond with the Force, ripping away the staff's magical implements. She inspired fear with these actions and let everyone know their only choices were submission or death.

But this man in front of her, fear was as alien to him as Calista was to this world. Louise needed to be creative with her application of Calista's methods. This man, just like Calista, commanded the fear of everyone around him. She had to take that fear and make it her own. The room needed a reason to fear her as much as they feared him. She wouldn't get anything out of this man unless she proved herself his equal.

"You are the one betraying the law you seem to hold so dear. You call us by our crimes, I wonder what your's are? Now I accuse you of failing to provide aid to the Executors of her highness Princess Henrietta de Tristain. The rightful ruler of this nation."

Felix cracked only a very small smile at the seemingly harmless petulance of this girl and her meaningless name dropping until something felt very wrong and he was thrown from his chair into the back wall a full three meters away from where he was before.

Kirche and Marlene jaw dropped. "Louise! We're trying to get him to help us not give him a reason to kill us," said Kirche with a tone of shock and dread as she drew her wand and held it pointed behind Louise at the crowd of men who stood up and gathered to watch in horror at this little pink haired girl who threw Felix around like a doll.

Felix started to laugh loudly, maniacally. The thugs in the room felt their blood run cold at the sound of Felix's mirth. "Did _you _just do that to me little girl?" he asked while looking at her to try and figure what trickery she used to accomplish the feat.

"I could do it again if you doubt me," Louise stated coldly while she closed her eyes and focused to float his spoon out of his bowl and held it suspended above her open palm. The silence of the room was deafening as everyone watched the little pink girl levitate the spoon above her hand. A few looked around the room and particularly at her companions but the only one with a wand had it pointed at them, not at the spoon which convinced them Louise really was doing what she was doing.

The next thing Louise heard was the world shattering noise of a flintlock pistol going off. She heard the lead projectile buzz past her ear and and impact something behind her. She turned her head slightly to see a hole in the wooden support beam of the bar just beside and behind her. From the corner of her eye saw a few strands of pink hair floating away from her head. Louise then looked back to Felix and saw the smoking gun in his hand. He quickly stood up while discarding the discharged firearm and drew a knife as he got a hold of Marlene and used her as a human shield before either Kirche or Louise could react.

Kirche brought her wand to point at Felix but the man was unimpressed and held his knife closer to Marlene's throat, close enough for blood to drip down his polished blade and dance with the light reflecting from it. Kirche clenched her teeth in fury.

"Mages can't use magic on one target while it's in proximity to whatever they want to avoid collateral damage on. And whatever power you use seems to require a lot of mental concentration, next time, don't show off," he said to her with a smirk.

Kirche knew he was right. If she used any magic, especially fire magic, she would hurt or kill Marlene along with him. There was nothing she could do and that feeling of helplessness only further fueled the fire in her blood at the sight of Marlene's dripping down that knife. Suddenly the only thing she could think of was the day they fought Matilda. Something Calista said to them all started burning in her ears. "_Attachments are a weakness. Don't let yourself care for anything you aren't strong enough to protect."_ She didn't have more than a superficial understanding of what those words really meant, until this exact moment.

Louise meanwhile refused to allow her face to betray her concern, this man figured out her weakness far too quickly. He was sending her a message, that she'd never again be able to surprise him with her power. She'd have to take the lesson to heart because the next time she'd take a lead ball to her brain. Louise was also furious about the reversal of her fortune once again. Though she managed to command the fear for a moment, Felix was very quick to take it back and reassert his dominance over the situation, and his power over their lives and deaths. Louise had a long way to go before she could handle a situation like this with Calista's passion and determination.

"So. May I finish my soup now? Or do you require another lesson?" asked Felix with a dismissive tone.

"I take it you still won't be helping us," said a suddenly very dejected Louise.

Felix released Marlene who rushed into Kirche's warm embrace before he spoke again, "I didn't say that. I said I wanted to finish my soup."

"So you'll help us then?" asked Kirche.

"Yes," was his direct response as he picked up his barstool and sat down to his soup.

"What changed your mind?" Louise asked feeling slowly more elated as she gently seated herself down on a barstool and fought to keep her nerve as the adrenalin left her system.

"Yes. I won't help you. My soup is cold now. I don't like cold soup," he said to her with a cool calm.

"Can't you give a straight answer to anything?" asked Kirche who only getting more angry as each moment passed.

Felix picked up his mug and took a big sip. There was a long silence before he broke it, "I don't always drink beer. But when I do, I prefer something other than this Tristain shit."

"Why won't you help us?" asked Kirche with an angry scowl on her face.

"Arson, Murder, and Prostitution are all good enough to get you into the prison. Just knock and confess. You don't need me."

"Louise, Marlene. Let's go. We don't have time to waste here," said a furious Kirche as she grabbed her two companions and pulled them along with her.

* * *

"So now what? We don't have time to do our own research on the prison," asked Louise once they were back in the tunnel.

Kirche stopped and turned to Louise so her improvised torch light would illuminate both of their faces while she placed a hand on her shoulder. She spoke with the calmest and most professional tone she could muster to the short pink haired girl, "I only have one question Louise. Answer me honestly. Can you trust me?"

"I want to Kirche."

"Good enough. We'll take Marlene back to the inn. And then we'll go get your mom and the queen."

"How?" asked Louise, conflicted between hopefulness and cynicism.

"I don't know exactly how. What I know is that we're all out of time, and out of options. If we don't step up now, later will be too late."

"Kirche! You can't. Just the two of you? You'll both die," said Marlene as she grabbed onto Kirche and pleaded with her.

"This is what we came to the city to do Marlene. There's too much at stake here for us to do nothing. We have to try."

"Kirche. I don't want to lose you over something as petty as revenge," said a tearful Marlene.

"There's nothing petty about it my love. But this right now, this is about more than vengeance. If it was just about that, I'd find a better way to get what I want."

"What could it possibly be about then? Why do _you_ care?"

"It's simple my love," started Kirche before giving Marlene a soft kiss on the top of her head as she held her close. "If I can't be trusted to stand by my friend, how could you ever trust me to stand by you?"

Louise heard her words and wasn't sure what to say. Just when she thought things couldn't be more awkward the two locked lips. She was trapped in this situation watching the two of them in their moment with nowhere to go to give them privacy. She closed her eyes and silently thanked Calista for the meditation training before forcing those feelings and the whole image out of her mind.

* * *

**Lutece Central Prison**

"Karin! If you keep this up I'm going to run out of dress long before you run out of stupidity," said Marianne as she tore off a new strip of her dress and grabbed onto Karin's hand to wrap her finger.

Karin had torn out three finger nails so far trying to remove a nail from her bed. This had been the fourth. Karin clenched her teeth tightly to keep from expressing the pain but it was just too much this time and she roared loudly as her friend pulled out the fingernail and quickly wrapped the bleeding finger.

"Rrrragh! One of you get in here! I'm going to reach up your ass and string you up by your own entrails," yelled a furious Karin as she stood up and started banging on the door.

"You're only going to make your hands hurt even more," said a calm Marianne as she lay back in her bed.

"How can you be so damned nonchalant about this?" asked a furious Karin as she punched the door for good measure with all her might. Then stopped with her fist pressed against the door and inhaled sharply.

"Told you,"

Karin clutched her hand and walked over to sit on her bed with an expression of silent agony on her face, her eyes watered as she fought to suppress the pain.

"Why is it that small wounds hurt the most?!"

"I doubt you would have agreed with yourself back when you had an arrow in your butt."

"That hurt less than this," said Karin in a small screechy voice as she cradled her hand.

"So the nails won't come out. The only tool we had was a spoon we could have used to pull the nails but instead you tried to use it as a wand and blew it up so thoroughly that it would have made Louise proud. Then we savagely beat up the poor boy who came to feed us and couldn't take down all the guards outside, so now we're going hungry. Look at it this way, you'll probably end up bleeding to death and I'll end up starving to death long before we get to the gallows."

"That's not funny."

"No. I suppose it isn't. But I'm out of ideas now."

"What about breaking a bed and making some kind of weapon from the wood?"

"And what good will a wooden stick do against dozens of trained soldiers with armor and steel swords?"

"All we have to do is beat down a few of them and take their weapons."

"Didn't we already try that? Though I suppose it might be worth another try since we have nothing to lose at this point. But if the noise doesn't get them to open the door and check out the disturbance we're not getting out until they come to escort us to our execution."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the prison. Louise and Kirche walked out of the dark alleyway and faced the front gate of the building. There was only one way in or out of the prison and that was the front gate which was only tall enough to accommodate the prisoner transport wagons that would come in and out.

"The prison is divided into three sections, which is what each of those three buildings are. Once we're in we're going to have to find a prison roster to see which cells your mother and the queen are in,

"Louise. I hope you understand what's going to happen once we're in. You can't hesitate, you can't show any pity, or mercy. We can not allow anyone the opportunity to get help. It's going to be messy enough with just the guards inside."

As she explained, the tall redhead took out her wand and transmuted it into her shield and ax just as Louise had seen her do during their fight back at the academy. Louise closed her eyes while she draw Derflinger from her back and held him tightly in both of her hands.

"She's right Louise. This ain't gonna be pretty. We're gonna have to kill a lot of people who are just doin' their jobs," said Derflinger.

"I get that. But their jobs are to keep my mother, the queen, and who knows how many others in this prison unjustly. Because they aren't willing to be strong and do the right thing, they deserve what they're about to get. I know that probably sounds cold of me, but it's the truth. If they're too weak or too ignorant to see the truth of the world around them and do something about it, their lives are pointless."

"That _is_ cold Louise. I get the need to rationalize, but that's a bit much. These people just want peace and security, they want to work and feed their families. No one of them thought the two of us would come in and kill them for that. Take a step back," said Kirche with a surprised tone of voice and looked at Louise with her eye widened.

Louise opened her pink eyes again and looked at the gate across the street from her. There were two guards standing watch who hadn't noticed them yet.

"If that's true Kirche. If they have families to feed, they're setting a poor example for them. I can't abide that. Not as long as I have the power to do something about it."

"Oh. So power means you get to pass judgement on everyone just because they're weaker than you? You know it wasn't that long ago when you were the one without power having judgement passed on you by those who do. So tell me how you're better," asked Kirche in a tone Louise couldn't quite figure out. She wasn't judgmental or forceful, she just sounded, interested.

Louise stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Kirche with her eyes wide. "You're right. What the hell was I thinking? How could I say any of that?"

"Power changes people Louise. You're going through a transition from someone who had none, into someone who has a lot of it. If Calista is any indication, power enough to rival any mage. The question you have to ask yourself Louise Valliere, is what you plan to do with that power? Will you be the person I just saw? Or will you aspire to more? I can't give you the answer to that question Louise. I can just be here to kick your butt when you step off the path you've chosen."

"I haven't chosen a path."

"Now would be a good time."

Louise looked ahead at the guards who were still oblivious to them. She thought back on the things Calista had explained to her, but there wasn't anything to guide her in this moment. Calista, the crowned queen of foreshadowing, didn't give any wisdom to help in this moment. Was that intentional? Then Louise realized why it was, when she chose to agonize over this exact question her solution was to lay on her back in the middle of a grassy field and dawdle instead of working to find the answer to her question.

Now here she stood, having come full circle back to the moment that started this whole mess she was in. One single moment of indecision, lead her to this moment. Another moment of indecision could ruin everything.

"You know… I once resented being a Fire Mage. All it does is inflict pain and death. Other magics can be used to build, but fire magic only destroys."

"What's your point Kirche?"

"My point is that I've accepted what I am. I do the best with it that I can. Why can't you do the same?"

"I suppose you're right. No matter what I choose, there will be consequences. It's the same for these men. They made a choice to ignore the injustice of what's going on inside that prison. For whatever reason, they made their choice. So I stand by what I said. They chose wrong. Now they have to accept the consequences of their choices. Just like I will."

"Now that, I can accept. Let's do this."

Louise gave Kirche a nod and started walking towards the guards again. Kirche directed her ax towards the men. They were standing together and having a conversation. Kirche hoped it was interesting because it was the last they'd ever have. She muttered a spell chant under her breath before concluding it in her normal tone of voice, "Ignite."

The air around their heads suddenly caught fire with an explosion which rendered them unconscious as the flames spread to the rest of their bodies.

Louise blinked at Kirche with shock. "Kirche… When we fought. Why didn't you do that to me?"

"I wasn't trying to kill you. Just put you in your place..."

Louise gulped audibly and realized she'd badly misread Kirche's emotions during their fight. She really wasn't out to kill her as she thought. But now Louise was confounded by the true depth of Kirche's power.

"Bust out the lock Louise."

"Huh? Oh right,"

Louise looked at the massive gate and then her eyes settled on the door built into it for people to walk through without the need for opening the whole thing. The door was reinforced metal with what was probably a single iron rod holding it shut to keep people out. She pulled back her left hand and focused the power of the Force with the push ability Calista made her practice so much. She had to use enough power to bust the lock without making a huge scene.

Then something else occurred to her, she didn't see why it wasn't possible. She closed her eyes and imagined what was on the other side, she used the Force to feel around with her mind until she found the slide lock and opened it to unlock the gate.

As soon as the lock slid open the next thing Kirche heard were the baffled questions of the two guards behind the door. She didn't hesitate with her move, she kicked open the door and rushed up to the first man she saw. She brought her ax to hack his face, she then slammed the next man with her shield while Louise rushed in and stabbed him through the chest with Derflinger to finish him off.

"There's no turning back now," said Kirche.

Louise pulled Derflinger out of her victim's chest and looked at Kirche with resolved eyes. "I know. But I passed the point of no return a long time ago. I just didn't want to accept it."


	19. The Blazing Wind

**Chapter Seventeen - The Blazing Wind**

Tabitha was focused entirely on minding where they were going. Sylphid seemed intelligent but needed occasional corrections from Tabitha to stay on course. Calista observed that Master and familiar shared some kind of mental bond that allowed them to sync up and fly as they did.

Calista felt a strong envy of that. What it must feel like to be in control to that degree, or to simply share such a bond with your means of transportation. Calista always felt a strong attachment to her Bloodmark Fighter, but it wasn't alive in any sense, except in her own mind.

Tabitha turned her head to Calista and asked her a question with that emotionless monotone of her's, "Last time we flew. You were happy. Now you seem sad. Why?"

"I suppose I'm just having a moment of homesickness. You don't know how much I envy you for the freedom this creature offers you Tabitha. It's just that… The thought of never again being able to do so many of the things I loved back where I came from is starting to sink in…"

"When you want to fly. Tell me. I'll take you," said Tabitha.

Calista closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the night air to calm her mind. "I know you mean well Tabitha. But I am a proud woman. Don't try to take pity upon me."

"Not pity. Care."

"I appreciate it Tabitha. But no pilot could ever be truly content with anything less than being at the controls. It's difficult to explain the feeling, but I hope you never have to experience it."

Tabitha instinctively reached for her book to read but stayed her hand and took a hold of the dragon once again. "Tell a story," she asked of Calista.

She could read Tabitha's body language just as well as Tabitha could read a book, now she understood why she was always reading but spared her any comments and started thinking about how best to humor her request. "I suppose we have nothing better to do for now. So, a story. I'm not sure if I have any good ones that don't require a lot of context for you to understand, but I'll give it a try…"

* * *

**Three years ago**

_**Imperial Dreadnought "Indefatigable"  
3rd Mobile Fleet: Somewhere in the mid rim**_

"_Calista = Get in trouble with Darth-"_

"_Don't say his name Extwo. Please. I don't want to hear it. If all I can ever do is just pretend to fly. I'll take it. I just feel so trapped here."_

"_Calista = Too old for make believe. / / X2 = Concerned."_

"_Sixteen is not too old. Lighten up Extwo. Now plug into the computer and set us up a fun simulation. Pick an environment that requires a lot of fast flying and tight turns… Like… Either an asteroid field or… Actually, load up the Lost Shipyards simulation. That has a lot of fun spaces to fly around in."_

_Calista sat herself in the cockpit of one the ship's combat simulator and strapped herself in. Meanwhile X2-C3 rolled up to the nearby terminal where it extended its interface tool from the front of its chassis and connected to the computer._

"_X2 = Play wingman or co-pilot?"_

"_Be my co-pilot Extwo. I always feel and do better when I know I can depend on you to manage the sub systems."_

"_X2 = Loading simulation."_

_As the simulation activated the front window of the simulator became a realistic view of the simulation environment. She began in the hangar bay of an Imperial Dreadnought and had to activate the systems and exit the ship just as if it were the real thing._

_Meanwhile in the simulator control area, the ship's Commander Air Group was doing performance evaluations of her squadron when she saw the simulator activate. Curious as to who it could be at this late hour she activated the console in front of her and commanded it to show her the live video feeds from the active simulator._

"_Ahh. I should have known. The Night Flier again," said Tornado with a smile. She couldn't help feeling warm and happy when she saw the teenage Echani's expression when she was flying in the simulator. Nobody ever got into it like she did._

"_I hope that girl doesn't get in trouble with her master again," said another woman as she leaned down to peer over Tornado's shoulder._

"_Last time she got caught I couldn't sleep because that faceless bastard was torturing her all night. I put in a request to get some quarters closer to the squadron so I won't have to be near it the next time."_

"_Damn it Tornado. If it bothers you so much, why don't you do something about it? You're both Darths aren't you?"_

"_No Gunner. He already thinks I'm out to get rid of him. The last thing I need is to get involved between him and his apprentice. She's the one who has to get strong enough to overcome him. She just needs the right opportunity to discover her own strength. All I can do is give her that."_

"_You have something in mind?"_

"_I always have something in mind," said Tornado as she handed a data pad to Gunner, her second in command._

_Gunner was tall woman with short blonde hair. Unlike Tornado who always maintained her appearance the best she could with her long violet hair, Gunner was completely out of touch with her femininity. Tornado was sure she was cutting her own hair with a vibro blade from how many split ends she had going on._

"_Did we seriously make the cut for the Wargames this year?"_

"_Yes we have. When we get there. I plan to invite the little Night Flier here to join the squadron."_

"_You realize that's a dangerous gamble."_

_Tornado turned back to look at Calista and how happy she was inside the simulator. "I know. But you should look at her sim scores. She's got talent."_

"_Good against an AI is one thing. Good against the living? That's something else."_

_Back inside the simulator Calista was having the time of her life as two simulated Republic aces chased her through the hull of wrecked Imperial Dreadnought. "Come on you Republic dogs! Try to chase me through this!"_

"_Calista = Should take simulation seriously. / / Full Acceleration = Unwise in narrow space."_

"_Let me do the flying Extwo. Tell me about who's chasing me right now. They're good!"_

"_Republic Aces / / Pike + Flashfire = Superior to Imperial Mark Seven Supremacy. / / Caution = Recommended."_

"_Yo__u sure picked some tough enemies for us."_

"_Calista = Wanted fun."_

"_You sure know how to deliver Extwo," said a grinning Calista. As she emerged from the battered hulk of the warship she engaged her afterburners and darted for the closest asteroid to evade their missile locks while flying a circle around the asteroid._

"_Come on kid, you can beat them," said Tornado as she watched the tactical overview of Calista's situation with excitement._

"_No. She won't. Not against those two," said Gunner with an amused tone._

_Tornado reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out twenty imperial credits and set them down on the table. "Would you care to put your money where your mouth is?"_

"_Your on," replied Gunner as she pulled out a twenty and set it down on top of Tornado's._

_Meanwhile the Flash Fire, a Republic Battle Scout acquired a missile lock and fired on Calista._

"_Cluster Missiles = Inbound!"_

"_Full power to engines!"_

_Calista threw her throttle all the way forward and started a barrel roll. The missiles behind her all collided with each other as they tried to follow her ion trail to their destruction. _

"_Yeah. That did it," said Calista happily. Suddenly she had another missile lock warning, and then another._

"_Republic Pike = Heavy missile fighter. Multi weapon + Multi target lock capability."_

"_Active the distortion field Extwo! Buy us time to take cover."_

"_Distortion Field = Active."_

"_I wish I could use the Force to sense the frustration of those pilots now."_

"_AI Pilots = Built with combat data only. / / Psychological Profiles = Unavailable."_

"_That's just not fun Extwo. At least play along with me here," said Calista with a frown._

"_Pike Pilot = Complaining of enemy fighter's superior agility. / / Flashfire Piilot = Believes enemy pilot = Dirty Bantha."_

_Calista laughed childishly at how the droid humored her while she maneouvered her fighter through the gaps in the asteroids. The young Echani cheered herself on as she weaved her way through the tight spaces barely large enough for her Imperial interceptor to pass through._

"_This is ridiculous. The simulators are for training. Not for little kids to play around with like a holo game console," complained Gunner._

"_Yes. I sometimes forget that you were born full grown with a blaster pistol in your hand and demanded Republic blood instead of milk from your mother's tit," said an amused Tornado._

"_She's a Sith Apprentice serving a Dark Lord aboard the flagship of an Imperial Mobile Fleet. She should act her station," said Gunner._

"_There's nothing wrong with her acting her age too," replied Tornado with a finger waving about in Gunner's face._

"_You really do have a soft spot for the kid. That's going to get you in trouble."_

"_I do. I don't know why. But I do. I'd rather she be my apprentice than his. But don't you dare repeat that."_

"_My lips are sealed."_

"_Look at the tactical display Gunner. Tell me what you see."_

_Gunner looked at the screen with interest for a long moment before raising her eyebrow. "Impressive. She's using the asteroids against the Pike's slower turn rating. But what's she thinking? The Mark Seven doesn't have the firepower to break that charged plating on the hull."_

"_I don't know what she has in mind exactly. But it's still clever flying."_

"_As soon as she gets into firing position that Flash Fire is going to shred her with its burst cannons. It can more than keep up with her even if it can't get a firing solution right now."_

"_Extwo. When I tell you, I want you to divert all power and overcharge the shields."_

"_Operation = Not recommend. / / Shield Generator = Inferior design."_

"_Trust me Extwo. We don't need it for long. Just long enough. As soon as I do what I'm going to do throw the power back to the engines until the shield generator cools down."_

"_Probability = High of shield generator failure."_

"_Sometimes. You need to take risks to win. Now Extwo! Do it!"_

_X2-C3 beeped in acknowledgement and the shields around her fighter began to glow brightly. Calista activated the reverse engines and allowed the pursuing Republic Heavy Fighter to pass her before she flew in under it and pulled up hard. The overcharged shields collided with the Pike and caused it to crash into an asteroid and explode while Calista sped away to keep from getting caught in the explosion._

_Suddenly her cockpit lights turned red and the simulation shut down._

"_Hey! What happened! I got away didn't I?"_

"_Calista = Escaped explosion. / / Enemy Flash Fire = Acquired targeting solution / / Calista = Dead."_

"_Awww. He could he get me so fast?"_

"_Republic Ace = Jedi / / Jedi = Fastest recorded shots with Burst Cannons."_

"_Lesson learned I suppose. Know your enemy before you try crazy stunts."_

_Gunner reached over and picked up the forty credits from the console and shoved them into her pocket. "Thanks. I'll be sure to enjoy a nice drink at the bar," said Gunner with a smug smile._

_Tornado was meanwhile going over the last few seconds of Calista's combat data with a small smile. "That was genius. If it was anyone but those two after her, she could have pulled it off."_

"_Don't let your feelings for the girl cloud your judgement Tornado. What she did was reckless and stupid. If this is what she does in a simulation, I don't want her on my wing in real combat. That was something I'd expect from that crazy schutta you were kriffing, not a member of Nightwing."_

"_Don't compare her to Miriya. They're on two completely dif-"_

"_Someone has to state the obvious to you. You have a thing for reckless girls. I'm not suggesting you're attracted to her, so don't get me wrong. I'm suggesting you have a big sister complex, and it's going to get you in trouble. You can't help everyone. You can't change everyone. Not Miriya, and not the little Night Flier."_

"_Doesn't mean I won't try."_

"_I know. That's why I worry."_

_Calista emerged from the cockpit oblivious to the conversation about her taking place in the control room. She walked over to X2 and pat it on the head. "Thank you Extwo. I had fun," she said with a bright smile._

"_Calista = Wants to try another simulation?"_

"_No Extwo. Let's not tempt fate tonight. Let's go back to our cabin, we can read stories until I fall asleep."_

"_X2 = Wants to download new Pirate Princess story."_

"_It's out?! Just when I thought tonight couldn't get any better! Let's go!"_

"_What's this Pirate Princess stuff?" asked Tornado with a curious eyebrow raised._

"_It's a story about some random school girl becoming the captain of a pirate ship. It's pretty popular."_

"_That premise sounds, far fetched."_

_Gunner gave a shrug. "Most entertainment is. Let's go, I'll buy you a drink."_

"_With my money?"_

"_Well of course."_

* * *

"You learned to fly by pretending to fly?" asked a curious Tabitha.

"Well. Not exactly. But yes... That's what it boils down to. I suppose one way of looking at it, is that the technology just supplements the imagination more than it replaces it."

Tabitha simply gave a nod to Calista as the two flew through the night towards the capital city.

* * *

Just as Louise was wondering if Kirche needed her at all, a lone guard was about to impale her through the back with his sword. Louise deflected the blow and followed with a slash across the torso, closing her eyes to shield them from the blood violently spraying in all directions. Meanwhile Kirche executed her spell to set a group of guards aflame. The pair were fighting in the main reception area of the prison where inmates would wait to be assigned cells. There were about a dozen men working in or guarding this space and Kirche had single handedly taken down all but the one Louise killed.

The stench of burnt flesh was invigorating Kirche's sadistic side as she took a deep breath of her work while Louise's bent over and tried to void her stomach contents, she was silently grateful that she hadn't eaten anything but the gag reflex was still painful to her. The smoke was thickening which made her eyes sting and water, which she was also thankful for in a small way because it spared her the sight of the still burning remains of the men Kirche roasted. Now that she thought about it, Kirche seemed immune to these effects Louise was experiencing; she wanted to ask why the fiery germanian was unaffected but decided this really wasn't the time.

"Louise. Look around for a prison manifest, I'll look out for more guards."

"Right…" Louise said with a violent cough.

* * *

"Sounds like chaos out there. I wonder what's happening?" asked Marianne with an ear to the door of the prison cell.

"I don't really couldn't give a damn right now…. Grrr! Are you going to help me with this bed or not? I for one would _really _like to be able to do more than just bleed on them when that door opens," said a disgruntled Karin.

"If you insist."

"No, I don't insist. If you'd like to take a nap instead, you're more than welcome to do that."

"While that does sound appealing, I'd get much more relaxation out of slaughtering the people who are trying to keep us away from our children," said Marianne as she moved to help Karin break apart the oak bed.

* * *

"My mother is on the third level, cell number thirty five. The queen is on the fifth. Cell number fifty two," explained Louise as the two walked briskly towards the stairs.

"Alright. From now on assume everyone knows we're here and be ready for big trouble."

"I'm ready for it," said Louise as she tightened her grip on Derflinger and held him in the shii-cho opening position, her grip on the sword was so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"You don't look ready. Just relax. I know it's your first time but there's nothing to be nervous about."

"But those people mean to kill us!"

"Well, yeah. Of course they do. Don't we intend to kill them too? So there's nothing to be nervous about."

"You're not making any sense Kirche..."

"Just relax. Stop fighting it and use it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Louise.

"That fear 'n' anxiety. The rush ya can only get from a life or death struggle," explained Derflinger.

"The thrill of victory?" Louise asked.

"Exactly. Now come on. This really isn't the time for conversation. This is the time to hurt people," said Kirche with a sadistic grin.

Louise nodded and relaxed her grip on the sword as the pair entered the stairwell. Kirche raised her shield in front of her and charged up the stairs where two men with pistols fired as soon as they saw her. The lead balls bounced harmlessly off her shield and onto the stone walls around them before falling to the ground as useless chunks of molten lead.

Kirche rushed the man on the left and slammed her shield into his chest, the red hot metal quickly heated his chest armor while Kirche used her ax to hack into the neck of the man on the right. The man pinned against the wall struggled to get free and pushed Kirche into his comrade while Louise came in from behind, her short stature and the low ground gave her the decisive advantage where she could stab the man through the bottom of his chest armor.

The two continued up the stairs without further resistance which set off a mental warning for Kirche who stopped at the door leading to the third floor.

"What is it Kirche?"

"No more guards in the stairs. That means they've prepared a defense. There's no way they didn't hear the gun shots. So them not coming to help means they're expecting us. I want you to stay back, I'm going to expand my shield and open this door to have a look."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No. It probably isn't. But it's not like there's another way in now is there?"

Louise signed and stepped back while Kirche put her ax against her shield and visualized the transformation she wanted for it, the shield expanded from a standard infantry kite shield to a larger tower shield that she could keep her whole body behind. She took a hold of the door knob and tried to open it but she could feel the door was braced.

"This might be a problem. You got any tricks for this Louise?"

"I think so. Stand back..."

The pinkette closed her eyes and held Derflinger loosely in her left hand while she pulled back her right and concentrated on what she wanted to accomplish. She felt the flow of the Force and directed it towards her hand and pushed out with it, the door cracked under the power of the Force but didn't break. Louise concentrated hard, she needed more power. This door, and whomever was behind it was standing in the way of her rescuing her mother and she refused to allow it to do so. She allowed that thought to fester in her mind and she felt something stirring in the Force that she couldn't quite understand, all she knew was that it felt good. With that emotion held in her mind she pushed out again, this time with enough power to reduce the door to splinters.

Kirche didn't have time to be impressed, she ran up to the door frame, planted her shield firmly into the stone floor and ducked while a group of guards armed with musket rifles fired a volley at her. There were three rows of guards and only the first row fired; she was sure of that. Kirche didn't get a good look but she could make a good guess. The hall was wide enough for upto four men to stand shoulder to shoulder.

"Twelve men, all with rifles. Stay low. Oh, and give me your sword."

"What? Why?"

"Don't ask questions. Just trust me."

Louise handed over Derflinger to Kirche who then placed the tip of his blade between two stones in the floor and rested her shield against his pommel to keep it up while she took her axe in both hands.

"Damnit Kirche! I'm a sword, not a kickstand!"

* * *

"Tabitha. I don't mean to rush you. But time is of the essence. How far away are we?"

"Close enough," was the stoic answer as she pointed out towards the city in the distance.

"So that's the capital of Tristain? Not very impressive. I'll try to sense where they are so we can land next to them."

"We can't. Air defense."

"There's always a complication. Land us as close as you can then. We'll go in on foot."

Tabitha nodded and directed Sylphid accordingly.

* * *

"Nyd... Cen... Sigel…" Kirche chanted with her ax held in both hands while ducking behind her shield. Her ax began to glow brightly while she focused all her magical power into it. She raised the ax over her head and stood up to throw the spell out at the formation of guards.

But something went horribly wrong. The spell was cast, Louise couldn't see what happened from behind Kirche ducked under the shield, but the ax ignited and she fell backwards screaming in pain. Louise sprang to action and caught her before her head met the stone floor. Kirche was cradling her hands protectively but Louise didn't need to see them to know what must have happened. From the hall she could hear the sounds of the guards scream as they burned alive, combined with Kirche's it was almost skull shattering for the inexperienced teen. But Louise's concern for her friend let her block out everything that wasn't immediate to Kirche's safety.

"Kirche! Can you stand up? Once we let my mom out and I give her my old wand, she'll be able to do the rest. But I need you on your feet."

Kirche lifted up her hands and looked at their condition. Her hands were red and blistering, the pain was stinging in her hands but it wasn't anything she couldn't bear. Louise noticed Kirche's eye, she was frozen in fear. Kirche, was experiencing terror.

"Kirche! Snap out of it! We need to move!"

Kirche's eye snapped to Louise and she blinked at her. When reality finally dawned on her Kirche shook her head to clear her mind and focus on the present once again.

"Can you stand up?"

"Yes. Just help me up, I'll be alright after that."

Louise nodded and stood up while pulling Kirche up with her until the tall redhead found her footing and took a moment to examine her hands.

"I haven't seen you mess up a spell since the first day of our first year. What happened?"

"I don't know. It wasn't a backfire though. Louise, go into my bag and get out my elixer, just pour a little in my mouth."

"I'm sorry that putting my life in your hands got you… You know..." said Louise as she hurried to comply with Kirche's request.

"This isn't the time. Hurry. More guards will be coming."

Louise quickly pulled her hand out of Kirche's bag with a sharp yelp of pain. Her palm was bleeding and covered in the elixir.

"Well… Shit. I guess it broke when I fell."

"Sorry I couldn't catch you in time."

"If it weren't for you, it would have been my head instead of the bottle. I'll work through it, let's just move."

Louise looked over at where Kirche's shield once was and found that the ax and shield had reverted to her wand next to Derflinger. She picked up both and tucked Kirche's wand into her cloak beside her own for the time being. When Kirche didn't object, Louise took the lead and started walking down the hall with Derflinger held at the ready incase of any survivors or new comers.

The prison cell they were seeking was the last door of the hall according to the cell numbers. Prisoners were banging on the doors begging to be released but Louise ignored them all, she had no idea who they were or what they were in for and she didn't need to compound their troubles further for the moment, though the idea of letting everyone out to create further chaos as a cover did have an appeal, she'd wait until her mother was out before entertaining the idea any further.

Once Louise reached the correct door she banged on it with Derflinger's pommel and yelled to be heard over the sounds of the prisoners. "Mom! It's Louise, if you can hear me, stand away from the door, I'm going to break it!"

Try as she might, she couldn't hear any answer from the other side. She knew her Force senses weren't nearly as strong as Calista's, she was acutely reminded of that when all she could sense was the mixed emotions of the various prisoners and wasn't able to sort through any of it, just like it had been back at the bar. Louise stood back and hoped for the best. She mustered her anger but she felt a fear she couldn't block out, if her mother was too close to the door she'd be badly hurt if this went anything like it did the last time. That fear seemed to temper her power as she pushed out with the Force, the door cracked enough that she could easily kick it open.

Kirche felt a sense of dread at the look on Louise's face and knew nothing good could come of looking into the cell, but any distraction from the pain she was feeling was welcome at this point. She knew it couldn't have been that bad since all Louise did was go slack jawed. Though, once Kirche looked inside she almost wished she hadn't.

The person inside the cell was a young girl with long blonde hair, dressed in some sort of green outfit that was a top and short skirt who gave them a shy wave and a low greeting they couldn't hear over the sounds of all the prisoners still banging on their doors. The first thing Kirche should have noticed were the girl's elongated ears. But that wasn't what Kirche and Louise were speechless over. Kirche almost felt guilty for not paying enough attention to how shy and afraid the girl seemed to be at the sight of the pair of them. She was in tears and cowering in the corner of the room facing them with her tearful eyes and that innocent smile. It stood to reason she wouldn't comprehend their reaction to her, especially after the horrors she probably heard more loudly and clearly than either of them did.

Neither of them seemed to give a damn that they're just busted open the cell of an Elf, their race's mortal enemies. Whatever plans Brinvilliers had for this girl, Kirche and Louise both concluded in their minds that it would be best to spoil them by liberating the girl. But that still wasn't the thought foremost on their minds. The sight of her did do what Kirche hoped it would do, the pain she was in couldn't have been any further from her mind at the moment.

"Please don't hurt me," said the Elf in a low tone that neither girl could hear or register.

Both had only one thought on their minds which they both blurted out at the same time...

"_**They're huge!"**_

* * *

Calista pulled up her hood and tried to tuck her hands into her sleeves, she silently cursed herself for changing into the short sleeved sith battle robe. She was suddenly feeling self conscious of her arms being unable to walk in her usual manner. She forced the thought out of her mind and allowed her arms to hang at her sides. Then she remembered the sharp bladed spikes protruding from the top of her glove and silently thanked herself for changing her robe, that habit would have sliced the sleeves.

Tabitha fell in step with Calista with her curved staff held neatly just off the ground, she pulled up the hood of her cloak to blend in neatly with the Sith woman beside her. Calista was silently grateful to have someone with her who didn't need to be told what to do, and showed such subtle initiative. Calista shook her head, she was over thinking. She closed her eyes and emptied her mind.

At one of the many gates to the city, a group of guards readied their weapons and stood ready to challenge the two young women approaching them. Calista felt their tensions soar as soon as they got a glimpse of her armor, Sith armor certainly had that effect, no matter how practical or functional she tried to have it when she commissioned it. Part of the function in the form was always to inspire fear, and it certainly did an admirable job of that here.

"Halt. You're in violation of the curfew imposed by his excellency Duke Brinvilliers. Identify yourselves!"

Calista held out a hand to Tabitha who was about to direct her staff at the men, she gave a small nod and held her staff neatly at her side again while Calista took a step forward to the guard who challenged her.

"You don't need to know who we are," said Calista in a commanding tone of voice and with a wave of her hand to the guard.

"We don't need to know who you are," he replied in a blank tone with all life gone from his eyes. The other guards looked around in confusion at what was happening.

"You will let us pass into the city…"

"We will let you pass into the city," replied all the guards as they stood aside to make way for the two young women.

"After we are gone, you will forget that we were ever here."

"We will forget that you were ever here."

The pair entered the city and Calista lead them into a dark alley way. That was when Tabitha's curiosity bested her icy calm. "How?"

"The Force has a strong influence on people with weak minds. I can compel such pathetic individuals to do anything I command."

"Never use it on us," said Tabitha in what Calista was sure was a threatening tone which brought a small smile to the Sith's lips.

"There's no need to feel insecure Tabitha. Like I said, it only works in the _weak _minded. Our friends would probably be hurt to know you think so poorly of their mental strength."

"I will protect them."

"Do you fear me Tabitha?"

"No."

"Fear isn't a bad thing. Fear keeps us alive. Those who reject their primal fears invite death and disaster."

"I refuse to fear."

"Refusing to fear and not feeling fear aren't the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"You and I aren't all that different. I don't know your circumstances and it's none of my business to ask. But you've seen and done things. Just like I have. That's why you don't feel fear when I unmask my aura. That's why you didn't budge when I threatened to kill old Osmond that day. You knew I wasn't going to kill him. You understand my actions. That tells me you have experiences similar to mine, where such tactics would be useful. That's why you're content to follow my lead and not ask pointless questions. Because we have the same objective, and would go about accomplishing it in exactly the same way. The difference between us though, is that I embrace my fear, and you reject it. But you do still feel it, even if you choose to ignore it."

"Two roads, same destination."

* * *

"You don't have to be afraid of us Elf. We're not going to hurt you," said Louise as she walked up the stairs with Derflinger held at the ready in front of her incase of trouble.

"I know that now," answered the shivering girl between Louise and Kirche as the trio walked in a single file.

Kirche looked at the shorter girl in front of her and asked a question she felt silly for not asking sooner, "Do you have a name? It feels stupid calling you Elf."

"Tiffania. And I'm only half Elf. My father was human."

"You're just like Calista then. She's also half human," observed Louise as they passed the fourth floor and continued up the winding stairs.

"Is she a friend of yours? Is she also half Elf?"

"She is a friend. But she's not half Elf. She's half something else entirely. Anyway, are you sure they took my mother to the same cell as the Queen?"

"That's what they told her they were doing when they took her out of the cell and put me into it."

"When we get out of this, you'll have to tell us why they locked you up here."

"When we get out of this, I still won't be safe. Humans always want to try and kill me," said Tiffania with a sad tone.

"Not on our watch. Right Kirche? Right Derf?"

"Hell yeah," said Derflinger.

"Stay focused Louise. Let's deal with one problem at a time here," said a stern Kirche.

"Relax. I've already got a plan. I'm sure they'll have a lot of guards on this level to watch the Queen and my Mother. Especially if they're sharing a cell, they'll be dangerous together. So they'll have to have reliable and competent guards. I can't create firestorms, but I can blow things up like nobody else can. I plan to try my magic on them."

"First time you've ever hoped for your magic to backfire huh Louise?"

"Second. First time was when I fought Guiche. But it didn't work like I wanted it to back then. I just hope it will this time."

Louise reached into her cloak and pulled out her old wand. The only thought on her mind was the irony of how her useless magic now had a use.

"Say, Tiffania. Elves are supposed to have really strong magic that's different from ours. I don't suppose you have any tricks you can use to help Louise do you?"

"I wish I did. But my magic never does what it's suppose to."

"That sounds familiar. I guess we have another Zero in our midst," said Kirche with a grin.

"It's not the time Kirche… We're here. Both of you stay back," said Louise as she took a hold of her wand and Derflinger with her left and and mustered her anger once again. This time she felt no fear of whatever could be on the other side of the door and when she pushed out it was with enough power that the door completely splintered on the first try.

Louise widened her eyes and dove for the ground as the first row of riflemen took their best shots at her. Her wand fell out of her hand but she managed to keep a hold of Derflinger. She pushed herself up enough that she could dive for her wand, once she had it in her right hand she pointed it at the first hint of man she could see through the smoke and chanted the first spell that came to mind, the one that most reliably exploded; levitation.

Only nothing happened. Louise widened her eyes as the men quickly switched places while the first group reloaded and the second were ready to fire once the smoke cleared enough that they could see their targets. She didn't have long, she needed to do something. She could hear Kirche and Tiffania behind her begging her to come back and take cover but she knew that wasn't the answer.

"_Use your fear. Let the Force flow through you. Don't think. Just feel."_

Louise shook her head, Calista's words in her mind usually lead her to answers but all she felt was paralyzing fear which shut down all of her higher reasoning abilities. But there was anger swelling inside her as well. These men wanted to kill her, these men were keeping her mother and the queen locked up here. She stood up and held Derflinger tightly in her grip but she was too afraid to advance. She tried to will her legs to move but they wouldn't, she was completely frozen and now she was staring down the barrels of eight loaded and primed muskets.

She could hear Derflinger yelling at her, she could hear Kirche and Tiffania coming up behind her to try and drag her away but it was too late. Louise felt the killing intent overpower all the other sensations and emotions in the prison. Then Louise held out her right hand and dropped her wand while closing her eyes. The men fired and time seemed to stop with the deafening sound of all those guns going off again. The only sound after that was the ringing in her ears, and all she could feel was fear. But this fear wasn't her own. It came from the men in front of her.

Louise opened her eyes and saw all the lead balls suspended in the air in front of her. She didn't know how she did it, and she didn't have time to question it, but she suddenly knew how to use it. It was an instinct she felt an irresistible urge to give into and use, as if the Force was telling her what to do next. She closed her fist and her eyes and extended two fingers out towards the men. Kirche watched as the lead balls suddenly shot themselves back at the men who had initially fired them and they were all 'shot' by their own projectiles. Some through the head, others through the necks, and others still in the chests. The bullets passed through to the second row who were still reloading their weapons. They all went down.

"Louise?! How the hell did you do that?" asked Kirche in her most incredulous tone.

By now the ringing in Louise's ears had subsided enough that she could actually hear her speak, but all Louise could do was shake her head while she walked forward to one man who was trying to stand up using his rifle for support. Louise held Derflinger up high and brought him down over the man's head and split him almost completely in half. She struggled for a moment to get Derflinger out of the man's body and eventually succeeded while also splattering herself in even more blood, only now she didn't seem to mind.

"I don't know Kirche. All I know is that I've never felt more alive than I do now... And it scares me."

"That's not a bad thing Louise. It just means you respect your own power. Hold onto that," said Kirche with a nod to her pink haired companion. Louise turned back to Kirche and gave her a nod. The sight of Louise's calm face dripping with fresh blood brought a small and proud smile to the redhead's lips.

Louise turned away and started walking down the hall to the third to last cell on the left. Without much ceremony, Louise banged on the door with Derflinger's pommel, she knew this was it, she knew she was in there. "Mother. It's Louise. Can you hear me?"

"Louise?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Louise nodded to herself, there was no doubt about who's angry yelling that was.

"Mother. I need you to take cover away from the door. I'm going to destroy it."

"How do you plan to do that?! Just go get the keys from the guards!"

Louise took a deep breath and used the Force to push out the door. As if all her recent practice paid off, the whole door was forced off its hinges and fell down to the floor without cracking or splintering. "That would take too long," said Louise as she looked in and saw her mother looking at the door with a bewildered expression.

Karin then looked up at Louise and dashed out of the room where she put her hands on Louise shoulders and started checking her for wounds in a complete panic. "Louise, you're covered in blood, where did they get you?"

"I'm fine mother. It's not my blood."

"Louise. It was stupid of you to come here. What were you thinking?!"

Karin's voice was cracking as she pulled Louise into a tight hug. Louise knew her anger was just the only way she could express herself. Louise reached around with her right hand and held her mother back tightly while she held Derflinger off to her side in her left hand.

Marianne emerged from the cell a moment later and cleared her throat to get their attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but now that we've been liberated from our confinement, might we continue this mother daughter reunion after we've effected our escape from this place?"

"Yes Mari, you're right. Louise, I'll need your wand."

Louise felt her cloak but she only had Kirche's wand on her. Behind her Tiffania had come up to them with Louise's wand in her hand and smiled as she offered it to Karin. "You dropped this when you stopped those bullets Miss Louise."

"Stopped bullets?" asked Karin and Marianne.

"It's a long story mother. I'll tell you everything once we're out of the city."

"So what's your exit strategy?"

"Rescue you, give you my wand, and follow your lead?"

"You came in here without any sort of exit plan?! I thought I raised you better than that!"

"Hey we had one! It just didn't work out because his soup got cold," barked Louise.

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"Don't ask. Let's just get going mother, please?"

"Very well. Oh and as for you Elf. Sorry if you got a little roughed up while I tried to beat up our captors," said Karin with a twisted grin on her face as she took the wand and started down the hall.

Louise and Tiffania were standing in her wake with bewildered expressions on their faces.

"Oh, don't be offended dears. When Karin gets this way she takes a little too much pleasure in her work and forgets herself."

"Yes your majesty," said Louise with a polite bow of her head.

"Do you happen to have an extra wand I could use?" asked Marianne.

"Err," Louise looked to Kirche who nodded at her.

"Give her my wand. It's not like I can use it right now. If the stories I've heard of Marianne the Blaze are true, I can't think of anyone else who should get to use it."

Louise pulled the wand out of her cloak and handed it over to the Queen.

"Thank you very much miss. Now, I'd like for all of you to stay behind me. Karin and I both tend to get carried away sometimes," explained Marianne with a kind tone of voice as she transmuted Kirche's wand into a rapier like sword wand and then started walking down the hall.

She stopped next to Kirche and looked at her hands with an expression and voice of concern, "How did that happen my dear?"

"Animated fire," said Kirche while looking down at her hands.

"That's the reason we favor weapons and wands with an extended reach. Next time, transmute to a sword wand or something else that'll keep the business end further away from you hands," explained Marianne with a warm smile.

* * *

Karin was taking cover at the exit to the stairs on the ground level while Marianne came up beside her. "What do we have out there?"

"It seems they got help from the outside. They've got the prison locked down. I counted fifteen with muskets, another dozen or more with swords. I think there are some mages out there but I can't be sure," explained Karin while pointing at all the recent bullet holes in the wall in front of the door.

"I guess we missed a few on the way in," said Kirche with an annoyed grunt.

"You girls did surprisingly well if the carnage I saw getting down here was any indication. Now just leave the rest to us and stay back, what's the plan Karin?"

"You're asking me for a plan? You're the one with the plans!"

"Switch places with me, let me have a look."

Karin nodded and stepped away from the door while Marianne took her place and quickly poked her head around the door frame, and then quickly took cover after a couple shots were fired and hit the wall behind them.

"They're seven meters away. Poor marksmen. Giving men guns doesn't mean they know how to use them effectively."

"So, do you have a plan?"

"I think so. I'll need a wind wall though."

Karin looked down at Louise's wand and shook her head. "This practice wand won't be able to channel my power at that level. I can't even transmute it. Most I can give you is an air blade and even that's iffy."

"It'll be enough. We're skipping to plan F."

"Plan F… Good!"

"What's plan F?" asked Louise.

"Don't ask. Just stay the hell back. All of you! Don't come out until we tell you to," commanded Karin.

Marianne and Karin nodded to each other. The queen held her sword wand away from her body and focused her power, with a quick chant she ignited the blade and nodded one more time to Karin before running out the door and touching the blade to the ground which sent a massive firewave out towards the riflemen while Karin followed close behind and created a gust of wind to further fuel the fire which engulfed the riflemen, igniting their gunpowder which put them out of their misery rather quickly. But the sword men caught in the blaze weren't so fortunate and fell to the ground screaming in pain and terror as they tried to roll around to put out the flames.

Kirche was impressed enough that she went slack jawed. "Damn Louise, your Queen really knows her stuff! She precast the spell and contained it in the sword wand to release on demand. I _**need**_ to learn that!"

The three girls couldn't contain their curiosity and poked their heads around the corner to see what was happening. They saw Karin and Marianne back to back casting spell after spell at the enemy reinforcements. Louise and Kirche were in awe at the pair, with wand and sword they weaved their spells creating total chaos in the room so nobody would have a chance to organize and come at them. They were like the conductors of a symphony of death in perfect sync with each other.

* * *

"How do you know where to go?" asked Tabitha.

"I don't. The Force is guiding me," answered Calista as she pointed out to the central prison.

Tabitha nodded. There were twenty men outside securing the area. Five riflemen, the rest wielded polearms.

"I'll provide a distraction. The men with the slugthrowers are for you. I'll deal with the rest." said Calista as she took up her Lightsaber staff and split it into two hilts.

Calista started running forward towards them, the Force enhancing her speed to where she was little more than a black blur to the men she was charging.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the prison a group of soldiers managed to rally near the prison gate and came at Karin and Marianne. Karin reacted on instinct and directed her wand at the group of eight men coming for her.

"**Heavy wind!"**

"**Karin no!"**

Calista stopped in her tracks and suddenly ducked. Tabitha raised an eyebrow and tilted her head when suddenly the entire front gate of the prison blew out and crushed the twenty men who stood ready to defend themselves from Calista.

The Sith looked up from where she fell on her belly, "What the _**hell**_ was that?!"

Karin ran out and stood on top of the broken gate and looked around for more threats.

"Damn it Karin! You know better than this," yelled Marianne as she followed Karin closely.

Karin looked down at her hand and saw nothing left of her daughter's wand there except for splinters through her hand. She shrugged as she started pulling out the wooden shards. "It worked didn't it?"

"If you keep this up you're going to need to have your hand amputated long before we get you to a healer!"

"A little gangrene is good for the skin."

"That's not even close to funny. After all these years you still don't give a moment's thought to damage you do to yourself. What would you ever do without me?"

Louise sighed as she watched Marianne tear off another strip of her dress to make a bandage for her mother's hand. Those two were so much like her and Siesta that it was more than a little frightening to think about just how alike her and her mother really were.

Calista stood up and dusted herself off, then put away her Lightsaber. Marianne and Karin were immediately on guard but Louise run out in front of them to stop them from doing anything.

"Hello there," said Calista while pulling back her hood.

"It's alright, she's with us," said Louise as she stood with her arms out between Calista and Marianne.

Louise returned Derflinger to his scabbard on her back and then ran up to hooded woman and gave her a tight hug. Calista stood there with her arms out in surprise before giving in and wrapped her arms around Louise warmly.

"Calista… I'm so relieved to see you again."

"Did you think I wouldn't come as soon as I was able? I just wish you'd waited for me before doing something as reckless as this. But I'm proud of you all the same Louise. You did good."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me… Wait. Your eyes! What happened?"

Calista let go of Louise and gently pushed her off before looking around at the people gathering around them. "I'll tell you about it later. Right now the city is alerted to what's happened here and this thing with the gate probably let everyone in a kilometer know to start moving here."

"Then we need to get out of the city now," said Marianne

"Which way out do you think?" asked Karin.

"We go out the way Tabitha and I came in. The west gate."

While a plan was being formulated Tabitha walked up to Kirche and gently took a hold of her hands, she looked up at Kirche blankly for an explanation.

"I'm alright Tabitha. Yes, it hurts a lot, but, it's nothing I can't bear," said Kirche with a small smile to her best friend who nodded in response.

"Stay close. I'll protect you."

"Thank you Tabitha."

"So who do we have here?" asked Calista while looking at the elf.

"I'm Tiffania," she answered shyly.

Sensing the girl's fear, she offered a warm smile to help calm her nerves. "I see. My name is Calista. I'm your sister."

Tiffania looked at her blankly, so did Louise and Kirche.

"I'll let Matilda explain once we get you back to her. Until then, stay close to me."

"You know my sister?" asked Tiffania with voice full of hope and excitement.

"Indeed. Matilda is a sister to me, and now you are too," said Calista as she put a hand on Tiffania's shoulder to nudge her along as she walked them away from the prison.

Karin went and picked up a longsword from one of the corpses inside the prison and quickly rejoined the group as they moved into one of the dark alleys.

"Wait a minute Calista. This is Matilda's sister?" asked Louise with shock.

"So it would seem. You did well to rescue her. I knew you would."

"Wait, so you knew Kirche and I would save Tiffania, but you didn't know what would happen with my mother and the queen?"

"Who says I knew any of that?"

"You just did?" Louise said while shaking her head in confusion.

"Patience Louise. In time, you'll understand how things really work."

Louise was about to ask a follow up question but was preempted and cut off by Calista.

"There will be time for questions later. Focus on the present."

* * *

"My Duke! The Queen and the Duchess!"

"Escaped. I see the flames from here."

Brinvilliers stood up from his desk, where the former King once sat, and walked over to the window where he could see the flames, he could almost hear the sounds of the pair slaughtering his men so brazenly in the streets.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this...They can not be allowed to reach the Valliere army. It could jeopardise everything."

"My lord?"

The Duke turned to face his officer to issue his order "Send out our new allies. Have them hunt down and kill the Queen and Duchess."

"As you command!"

The officer quickly exited the room leaving Brinvilliers alone with his thoughts. He turned back to the window to observe the fires and the smoke rising into the night sky, even after all these years, he still found their raw power to be awe inspiring.

"Why couldn't you have seen it? Why have you forced me to do this all alone?"

Brinvilliers walked back to the desk and looked at the document he was working on, the ink was still wet, but he smiled confidently at the paper. He was sure this was the one that would change everything. He looked around his desk at the crumpled and discarded drafts which preceded this version.

"Why did it have to be this way? There was a time when we were so young and free, we questioned everything, dared the world to try and stop us. Now look at us. How far we've all fallen."

As he spoke his eyes fell upon a painting of a group of young people in the room. In the center was the King, beside him on his right was Karin the Heavy Wind, on her right, Marianne the Blaze. To the king's left, Montmorency the Wave, and Gramont the Wall. Standing behind the King was Colbert the Snake, and beside him, Brinvilliers locked eyes with his younger self…

Brinvilliers the Raging River.

* * *

Sylphid flew away from the capital as fast as she could with seven people riding on her neck and back. It was a clear night sky with two full moons. Tabitha rode up front near the dragon's head with Kirche sitting behind her best friend. Followed by Calista and Tiffania who sat in the middle of the dragon's neck and on the dragon's back were Louise, Karin, and Marianne.

Karin held Louise tightly with her head resting against her chest and gently stroked her daughter's hair dotingly. Her words weren't angry anymore, they were confused and frustrated.

"Louise. I don't know what to say, or what to think."

"I'm sorry mother. I couldn't just do nothing once I heard what they were planning to do to you both."

"You could have been killed. How do you think I would have felt if that happened? And we very nearly didn't make it out of the city before our enemies managed to start locking everything down. If it wasn't for Marianne's quick thinking and all those fires she set… I don't even want to think about the possibilities if this didn't work out the way you hoped Louise."

"How could I have lived with myself if I didn't try? I still need you. Now more than ever. I just had to rescue you."

"It's not that I don't appreciate it Louise. Being alive is certainly better than the alternative, but I'd rather be dead than have you risk your life for me. Someday when you have children of your own, you'll understand."

"Then can we talk about this again when that day comes? I plan on both of us being alive and well by then."

"It's a deal. So tell me what's happened to you? When did you get a sword? How were you using that magic without a wand?"

"That's a long and complicated story."

"We have nothing but time right now," said Karin while leaning down her head to kiss the top of Louise's.

"It's thanks to that woman up there in front of Tiffania."

"Calista?"

"Yes. She's something called a Sith. I brought her to our world through the summoning ritual at the start of the school year and she's been teaching me to be like her."

Karin and Marianne looked at each other and then down at Louise.

"You summoned her as your familiar?" asked Marianne.

"She's a bit like him isn't she?" asked Karin.

"It's the hair. Is she Thyrsian like he was?" inquired Marianne.

"Actually she's Echani, but she's half human. But who are you talking about?" asked Louise.

"My late husband's familiar. You're a Void Mage Louise?"

"Yes your majesty. That's what Professor Colbert told me. Then Osmond tried to have me killed when he found out. Colbert protected me. And Calista killed Osmond. Well, there's a lot more to it than that, but that's the short version."

"Osmond… Bastard. We'll need to have a talk with Colbert. Fill him in and get the whole picture from his angle," said Marianne.

"I'm sorry you got mixed up in all this Louise. I promise I'll tell you everything we know once I've gotten all the details straight," said Karin while hugging Louise tighter.

"My magic doesn't work anymore though. Ever since I summoned Calista my power seems to be getting weaker. I used to be able to blow up a whole classroom. But every time I've tried it now, the effect diminished until just now in the prison, I tried to use it and nothing happened at all."

"We'll find answers Louise. I promise. So tell me more about what's happened to you? Like who's that friend who helped you rescue us?"

"That's Kirche von Zerbst."

"A Zerbst?! Helped you rescue us? How the hell did that happen?!"

"She's my friend."

"You made friends with a Zerbst?!"

"Yes mother. I have."

"Stranger things have happened Karin."

"Maybe. But I really can't remember when..."

Meanwhile Tiffania gently poked Calista's shoulder to get her attention.

"Miss Calista? How did you know I was Matilda's sister?" asked Tiffania in a shy voice.

"We spend a lot of time talking. Most of what she talks about is you. I almost feel as if I've known you all my life at this point."

"Could you tell me a bit about her Miss Calista? I haven't seen her in such a long time."

"Just call me Calista. Or Cali if you like."

"As you wish, Calista."

"Baby steps I suppose. Matilda is doing well. She's a member of the Princess' advisory council. So she's not in any more trouble like she was when I first met her. Now that you're safe, she'll be so relived."

"I can't wait to see her again. I've missed her so very much. But I hope I won't cause any trouble for her."

"Why would you cause her trouble? You're actually the solution to _all _her problems."

"Everyone here is really nice so they haven't said anything about it, but I'm an Elf. Humans don't like elves."

"Humans don't like a lot of things. Hating what's different is in their nature. Some of them overcome it, but most don't."

"You talk about them as if you're on the outside looking in?"

"In a way I am. Just like you I'm only half Human. My mother was Echani."

"Oh, Miss Louise and Miss Kirche mentioned you. They said you were like me."

"I am. Humans hated me because I wasn't human. Echani hated me because I wasn't Echani. I had to fight to make my own place in the world as a Sith. Even then, it wasn't easy."

"I know how you feel. My father didn't want me, so my mother and I had to live in strange places all the time. I was too young to remember everything but I remember the day she died. That was the day Matilda's father rescued me and brought me to live with his family. Matilda didn't care what I was, she was just happy to have a sister. She was always looking out for me, playing with me, even when she went away to school, she came home every weekend to spend time with me."

"That sounds like her. Since I met her she's been a big sister to me too. Looking out for me, helping me figure out the ins and outs of this world, training with me. I haven't appreciated her as much as she deserves. She's a good person."

Kirche smiled and put her hands around Tabitha's waist the best she could with the bandages the Queen did for her. Kirche then rests her head on Tabitha's right shoulder and hugged her as tightly as she could without hurting her hands.

"Cali has a point there. I don't think I've ever told you how much I appreciate your friendship Tabitha."

"You have," said a stoic Tabitha.

"When?"

"All the time you spend with me."

"I don't get it."

"Actions. Not words. Like now."

"I see what you mean. But, to me, words are just as important. I love you Tabitha. You're my best friend, my soul mate. My total opposite who makes me a whole person."

"You're different. What happened?"

She took a deep breath as she prepared to tell Tabitha the "Kirche's rapid fire" version of the story...

"I settled matters with Louise and we managed to pull of that rescue I also fell in love with a girl and I mean really in love not lust. Well there was that too since she was Germanian and we all know the best things in life come from there and then there was this barfight Louise and I managed to get out of by the skin of our teeth and it was quite the valuable lesson and then the rest you were there for and now I'm here with you and the most important lesson I learned from all this is to appreciate the things I have in life because it's too easy to be like Louise and not show anything the appreciation it deserves."

"You can talk really fast. You know that Kirche?" said Calista with an amused tone.

"This is nothing. You should see me when I'm working," answered Kirche with a laugh.

"They're having fun. So tell me something Louise. What's a Sith exactly? What is she teaching you to be?"

"It's hard to explain. I don't even fully understand the basics of it myself yet. You see, they're like Mages, but they're not. They use this thing called the Force. I have no understanding of what the Force is though, so don't ask me to explain it yet. What I know is that it grants power to people who can feel it, or perceive it, I don't know how to even describe it. I can levitate things with my mind, I can push things without touching them. Calista can shoot lightning out of her fingertips even."

Derflinger popped out of his scabbard which gave Karin a fright since her face was right next to him.

"Louise can also do the Lightning thing."

"I only did that once Derf. I don't even know how I did it, and Calista told me not to try it again until I was ready."

"Louise… Your sword is speaking," said Karin with confusion.

"Oh. Sorry ma'am! I'm Derflinger. Pleasure to finally meet my mother in law!"

"Mother in law?!"

Marianne snickered to herself at how quickly Karin went from her doting mother face to her angry face.

"Ahh, yeah. You see... Derf is my partner. I found him in a shop in Moissac. He's been with me through everything and if it weren't for him, I don't know where I'd be now."

"I see. I suppose thanks might be in order. But if you ever call me your mother in law again, I'm going to give you to my Manticore as a chew toy!"

"Umm. Alright. Whatever ya say. Mom? Mommy? Mother dearest? Oh what do ya want from me? I promise I'm incapable of making ya into grandma!"

"Have you no sense of self preservation Derf?" Louise deadpanned while rubbing her eyebrow.

Meanwhile Karin glared at the sword with her eyebrow twitching furiously at him.

"Whoa! Like mother like daughter! That angry face is just like the one Louise had when I made a boob joke about her!"

"Derf…" started Louise with a low growl.

"**SHUT UP!" **yelled Louise and Karin in unison.

"Sheesh. Two angry woman insecure about their cup sizes… I'm outta here," said Derf as he sheathed himself.

"Sorry mom. He's a good guy... But... Sometimes... There's just no excuse for him."

Sylphid suddenly started falling. Louise grabbed onto her mother tightly while Karin took a hold of one of the dragon's spine protrusions and held on as tightly as she could. When Sylphid leveled off and resumed normal flight again Louise opened her eyes and saw that everyone was alright. Tiffania was clinging to Calista, Kirche was clinging to Tabitha, she was clinging to her mother, and opposite her the Queen was holding onto the same protrusion that her mother was holding onto. Louise tried to recall the events of the last few moments but it was all a blur, she couldn't even remember any sound at all.

The next moment she felt a powerful urging take over her senses and overrode even her base instinct for self preservation. Louise felt something telling her what to do that she couldn't explain; but chose to trust in it. She swallowed her fear and stood up while drawing Derflinger. She heard her mother scream at the top of her lungs for Louise to get down but she ignored her while she swung her sword in front of herself, slicing into an air blade spell that would have cut her, her mother, and Sylphid clean in half. The spell was absorbed by Derflinger very quickly.

Suddenly Sylphid had to make a hard turn and Louise fell over and almost fell off completely were it not for her mother grabbing onto her arm and pulling her back into a relatively safe spot on the dragon's body near the only spinal protrusion she could hold onto. She couldn't make out the words but from her position she could tell her mother was yelling for her to stay down and hold on. Her heart was pounding and she was sweating profusely, almost falling off the dragon convinced her to heed the command and do nothing but what she was told.

Louise finally worked up the nerve to at least open her eyes and take a look at what was happening. She looked to her right and saw Calista extend a hand out towards something and purple lightning began to flow from her. She followed the stream of energy with her eyes to another dragon, this one was more of a brownish color and was armored, with an equally armored knight riding upon it. She couldn't make out what happened next because Sylphid had to make another hard turn and Louise had to hold on tightly and focused on nothing but holding on with her left arm while her right clutched Derflinger in an iron death grip.

She felt something brush past her hair and looked up with fright at what could have been next to her when she saw Tabitha's staff in her mother's hand being directed out an an unseen target, after she cast her spell she stood up to continue fighting. The next thing Louise's sight registered was a bright orange light illuminating Sylphids back, she looked up at the Queen casting jets of fire out into the distance.

Louise felt that urging again, it was so strong she couldn't ignore it no matter how much she wanted to. She stood up and stepped forward, she pushed the queen back behind her and held out her sword to the next spell that was coming at her. The fire stream didn't stop, Marianne just directed her wand away from Louise while Derflinger absorbed the spell, then she pushed Louise back behind her and stepped out beside Karin once again. Sylphid then had to make a hard turn for reasons Louise couldn't see and she lost her footing again. This time her mother was so heavily distracted that she either didn't notice, or couldn't react to save Louise as she fell off the dragon. Louise was sure this was the end for her as she fell to her death but then she felt someone grab her hand and when she opened her eyes she saw Calista's face as she held onto Louise's arm. She couldn't hear a word Calista was saying but she held on to her tightly as her and Tiffania worked together to pull her back onto Sylphid.

Once she was sitting securely again she reached out and threw her arms around Calista's waist and held onto her tightly, the armor around her torso made Louise feel some small measure of security as she held what felt like an immovable object. That same instant there was a bright flash of orange light that lit up the sky around them so brightly it turned night into day. She saw everyone ahead of her turn their heads back to look and though she didn't want to, she gave in and turned her head as well. Behind them was a firestorm so blinding Louise had to close her eyes again to shield them. The sound of the roaring flames was even more deafening than her anxiety. She knew what that spell was, even if she'd only heard stories about what happens when those two combined their magic into a single spell… It was called the Blazing Wind.

When Louise looked again the queen was down holding onto that protrusion between the dragon's wings that had seemingly been the center of the universe to her not more than a few moments ago. Her mother was kneeling down beside her and helping to hold her there. The moonlight reflected off every bead of sweat on and coming off her mother's face which made it seem like she had a constellation of stars around her. Louise found it a beautiful sight. After combining and casting a spell of that magnitude she felt the two had more than earned a moment's rest. In the distance she saw a small black cloud of ash scattering to the winds while almost a dozen other Dragon Knights turned around to fly away. But for some reason she didn't feel the tension lifted from everyone around her.

As if someone lifted a silencing spell Louise was suddenly aware of the sounds coming from all around her. The first to return was the sound of the wind flowing through her hair. Then the sensation of her hair being blown in every which way. But the sound of everyone's silence was deafening and before she could ask herself why, she heard her mother speak in a loud and desperate voice like she'd never heard from her before.

"**No! Don't you dare die on me Mari! Not after all we've been through!"**

* * *

**A/N: **That was the finale of the Capital City arc for Louise and Kirche. Now the third and final arc will commence.

What a mile stone. 200k words, almost 450 pages in Google Docs.

From myself and Etri, we thank you for your continued support for this story. Your reviews, favorites and follows inspire us to work harder to make this story better with each chapter. We hope you'll continue to read and enjoy. We also hope you'll take the time to review the story up to this point because we really love to hear what people think, enjoy, and crave as we go forward.


	20. The Shifting Tides

**Chapter Eighteen - The Shifting Tides**

Brinvilliers stood in front of of a large mirror in the former King's bedroom while adjusting his clothes. He then took a moment to consider the room which would soon be repurposed. He found it contemptible, just as he did with his own home. Though he may have once found it acceptable, the man he was today found it reprehensible. One man, King or not, does not need this much space to live. One man does not need thousands of outfits. One man does not need a bed the size of a normal person's bedroom.

"My Duke, though it is not my place to enquire, my curiosity overrides my sense of protocol. Why do you insist on dressing as a well to do commoner instead of a proud nobleman?"

"The answer is simple my friend. If I am to usher in a new era for the world, I should be the first to shed the trappings which have long represented tyranny. The last thing I want is for the people to think me a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"With respect my Duke. You are neither the sheep, nor the wolf. But the shepherd."

"I'm no shepherd old friend. That would imply the people are sheep, I don't want that for them."

"So you really have no intention of keeping power for yourself?"

"None whatsoever. The world needs to be changed. The fact that it's me doing what has to be done, in the way I've done it, only proves that I'm right."

* * *

**Moissac**

As Sylphid neared the main encampment outside the town of Moissac there was a moment of indecisiveness around what should be done with Tiffania. It was quickly decided that being discreet with her was the best approach since there wouldn't be time to deal with any potential threats to her from inside their own ranks. Calista was visibly irked by the explanation of how Humans and Elves have been enemies since ancient times but the Sith Lord held her tongue for now and removed her short sleeves robe and had Tiffania wear it. The hood was sufficient to cover her elongated ears for the time being until a more permanent solution could be worked out.

Though Calista was loath to admit it, she knew the top priority had to be getting the Queen to Julio in the hopes that he was a strong enough healer to save her. All other matters had to be addressed later and having a mob of soldiers potentially threatening to harm the Elf would not be conducive to that goal. Calista also restrained herself from offering her own healing services for the dying Queen, her vivid memories of how her power almost killed her own friend recently still fresh in her mind.

As the Dragon landed just beside the camp, Calista pointed out Julio to Karin. The pink haired woman then picked up her friend and made a mad dash towards him. Calista couldn't help but be impressed at how she managed to run with her friend in her arms without tripping on her own dress. She had mixed feelings about the whole situation though. On the one hand she was thankful Julio would be too distracted to be a pain in her posterior as Extwo would say, leaving her to comfortably take care of her business without unwelcome Jedi oversight. But the nature of that distraction left her feeling resentful for even having the thought. Especially when she saw the look of horror on Henrietta's face as she caught a glimpse of her mother and the blood soaked dress she was still wearing.

Once, not so long ago, the young Princess was a means to an end, but now Calista couldn't help but empathize with her. She was about to potentially lose her mother and Calista Zarkot was well acquainted with that feeling. No matter how long ago it was, or how young she was at the time, it was a loss she never stopped feeling. This all lead to the one question that kept recurring in the young Sith Lord's mind recently…

"When did that happen?"

She had no idea of the answer. When had she stopped thinking of the people around her as means to an end, when did she start to care about them?

"When did what happen?" asked Tiffania whom Calista had forgotten was clinging tightly to her with her head concealed in the hood of her Sith robe.

"Just a stupid question in my mind that keeps coming up. It's not important right now. Let's go find your sister."

"Calista, I think I'll stay with my mother. I think she needs support right now," said Louise in a quiet tone.

Calista stopped in her tracks and turned her head so Louise could only see one of her eyes, but it was enough for Louise to discern that what she had to say next was serious and so she gave the woman her undivided attention.

"I understand that you're worried about your mother. But beware of the Jedi. He has a silver tongue, but his words have enough venom to stop a dragon's heart."

"I understand. I'll be mindful. I won't let anyone manipulate me. I learned how to avoid that a long time ago."

"The stakes are quite high right now. Don't be overconfident."

"I learned a very valuable lesson on that one too. Just recently. It's very fresh in my mind. So I won't."

Calista nodded and she turned her head forward and started walking with Tiffania attached to her arm in a display Louise couldn't decide was cute, creepy, or annoyingly childish.

"Speaking of creepy…" said Louise with her eyes shut tightly hoping that feeling she had wasn't what she felt it was. She turned around and opened her eyes to see her Father and eldest sister walking towards her.

Duke Valliere inspected his youngest daughter with a critical eye, her dark attire, the large sword strapped to her back, the blood stains on her face, in her hair, and clothes. Her posture was suddenly drained of any semblance of confidence under the weight of this man's monocled gaze. Her eldest sister standing beside him with her arms folded and an equally critical bespectacled gaze wasn't helping her in the slightest.

"Louise. I understand from various sources that you've been getting yourself into some very serious trouble. Though I am pleased to see you safe, I would prefer if you remain out of further trouble. Our arrangement was quite clear, you would attend school and focus on developing your magic, and everything else would be placed on hold for you until you completed your studies. I trust you know that agreement still stands? It wouldn't do to have you harmed, or otherwise maimed. Am I clear?"

Louise was staring down to the grass at her father's feet, she didn't dare meet his eyes as she composed her meek response…

After all she'd just been through, she kicked herself. She still couldn't find it in herself to stand up to her father who seemed like a giant of a man with all the power in the world over her. If all her new found power and accomplishments couldn't give her that confidence, she didn't know what could. So she said the only two words she ever said to him when he spoke to her...

"Yes father."

"I'm glad we understand each other. Eleonore, please make arrangements for your sister while I attend to your mother and see what, if anything, she needs from me."

"Yes father," answered Eleonore with a polite bow of her head as her father walked away.

* * *

**Lutece**  
Capital of Tristain

Brinvilliers gazed out at the gathering crowds outside the gates of the palace where a stage was prepared for him to speak from. Though he insisted on speaking more directly, his security insisted he remain behind the gates of the palace and that a wind mage be on hand to amplify his voice to the crowds. As he took the podium he looked through the iron bars of the heavy gate between him and the masses.

"Not all barriers can be taken down at once I suppose…" he said to himself before nodding to the mage before him to cast the spell.

Brinvilliers observed as the crowd quieted themselves to hear what he had to say before looking down at the speech he had written. He considered the parchment before him and then took it in his hands and crumpled it into a ball. He then discarded it behind him like useless garbage before looking to his audience directly. This speech, he'd give from his heart, not his head.

"Good people of Tristan! We have gathered here today in the service of justice! To bring down, once and for all, the oppressive regime of the tyrant king and his would be inheritors."

The silence was deafening as his paused to gauge the reactions of his audience. The only sound was the wind rustling the trees in the palace gardens behind him. He took a breath and continued speaking, growing more impassioned with each word.

"We, and by '_**we'**_ I mean all of us, Noble and Commoner, entrusted our fates to the Royal Family. We believed in them to lead us. To guide us. To care for us and our great nation. That trust was **broken**! Betrayed. **Violated **even! Last night our beloved capital city was engulfed in flames by the hand of the Queen herself! This woman whom we trusted to protect us, set our city to flame, killing hundreds of people!"

There were gasps and angry rants coming from the crowd. All eyes were upon him. He had their undivided attention. They were demanding an explanation. Brinvilliers was pleased, they were responding better than he had hoped. He would give them exactly what they wanted.

"She set the city on fire, just to avoid facing our judgement! What did she have to hide from us? Until she is recaptured and brought to justice, we may never know. But rest assured that justice will be done!"

"Burn her!"

"Execute her!"

"Liar!"

"God save the Queen!"

"Shut up! Let him speak!"

Brinvilliers smiled to himself. The people were divided on what they just heard, he needed to create unity. He needed to give them something to rally behind. He looked down at the last document left on his podium that he didn't discard. This was what would accomplish it.

"Hear me people! I say to you now. We will have an execution today! But not of a person. Today, we will execute tyranny itself! As of this moment, I, Duke Marius de Brinvilliers, do take up the crown and declare myself King of Tristan! I assume this crown to perform one action, and one action only! My first and final decree is… Is to declare that there shall never again be a monarchy in Tristain!"

The people seemed confused, the murmurs grew louder. Brinvilliers spoke up again quickly before rumors started to spread. He had to make everything clear, and very quickly.

"Never again shall there be a divide between the Nobility and Commoners! No more will a man need to fear that he will be locked in prison while his family is taken into slavery if he can not pay his taxes. No more oppression from the nobility or anybody! And to you, the former nobility, there shall be no more oppression upon you either! With this irrevocable act, We will unchain our society and allow it to prosper!"

Brinvilliers held up the document he'd slaved over for the last few years of his life, a document he'd spent every minute of every day revising to perfection.

"Our only ruler from now on will be this document! The document that states that every citizen of Tristan shall be granted a set of inalienable rights! Rights no man may take from you under any circumstances!"

The crowd was silent again, hanging on his every word. But from what he could see, there was confusion evident upon all their faces. Nobody in the crowds seemed to have any idea what he was talking about or how he would accomplish such a thing.

"My Friends… Fear not. And understand this. From this day forward... Tristan will no longer have one single ruler. It has a King in every one of you. Each citizen is now a sovereign... This document, and only this document... Which will be spread throughout the land, will have power over us! It states…"

* * *

**Moissac**

Calista stopped in her tracks and looked to the north; the direction of the capital city. For a long moment she was utterly silent. Staring into the distance with narrowed eyes.

"Miss Calista? What's wrong?" asked Tiffania in a hesitant voice.

"A tremor in the Force…"

"The Force?"

"Nevermind. I fear someone has done something we're going to live to regret. But it doesn't matter right now. Let's find your sister."

* * *

Duke Valliere placed a supportive hand on his wife's shoulder as she observed the man in white work the strange healing magic upon her friend. Henrietta was kneeling at her mother's bedside, holding her hand tightly and praying constantly, oblivious to the world around her. Beside her, X2-C3 kept vigil around her, only emitting a faint "Dwooo" at Henrietta's sadness.

Karin put her hand on her husband's and held it tightly. Henrietta had tried her most powerful healing spells repeatedly and failed before she finally allowed the white knight to try his power. Henrietta was one of the most powerful water mages Karin had ever seen, especially with her healing potential, she was deeply skeptical of this mysterious Romalian's power but reluctantly held her tongue for Henrietta's sake.

"How is her majesty?" asked the Duke in a low and soft voice to his wife.

"She took a wind blade to the torso. It cut her deep…"

"How's the Princess?"

"You can see for yourself..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to patronize…"

"I know," answered Karin as she rested her head against her husband's chest while he tenderly wrapped his arm around her.

"She'll be alright Karin. You two have survived so much. She'll survive this. I know she will. She's just as strong as you are."

"Stronger even."

"If you say so, then it must be true."

"If the worst should come to pass. Remember that I'm Henrietta's godmother. I'll need your support more than ever."

"You don't even have to ask… My lady. All I have, is for you to command," answered the Duke while hugging her just a little more tightly to show his affection without being too overt and disrespectful to the situation.

* * *

After a few inquiries, Calista lead Tiffania to the rear of the military encampment where they found a pitched tent with a couple Adamantium Golems working to repair various weapons and bits of armor. Calista was curious why Matilda would have her conjured minions doing such trivial work but filed it away for later. She lead Tiffania into the tent where she found Matilda cleaning her leather armor on the floor.

"Knock knock," said Calista as she entered with the hooded Tiffania behind her.

"Welcome back Cali. I guess this means you were successful? Who's your friend?" asked Matilda without even looking up from what she was doing.

Tiffania was silent for a long moment before she pulled back the hood of the robe Calista gave her to wear and rushed to Matilda.

"Big sister!" exclaimed Tiffania as she embraced a stunned Matilda.

"T..Ti...Tiffania?!" stammered Matilda from the floor. She cupped the young girl's face in her hands and pushed her back gently to get a good look. "Tiffania! But how?!"

Tiffania didn't answer her, she just embraced her tightly once again. Matilda also hugged her back tightly. Everything, including time, seemed to stop for Matilda as she held her dear sister.

"Cali… You kept your promise…" said a now tearful Matilda. "Thank you."

"I had nothing to do with it. This was all Louise and Kirche. You have them to thank. All Tabitha and I ended up doing was giving them a ride. Along with the Queen and Louise's mother."

Feeling like she was now intruding in a special moment between the two, Calista smiled and decided it would be most appropriate to make herself scarce for now and made a discreet exit.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the private tent of Eleonore. Louise was sitting on a wooden stool with her sister hanging over her like an angry giant.

"Eleonore! I'm fine! Really! And I can clean myself up you know!"

"Obviously not Louise! You've got blood all over your damn face!" declared Eleonore as she started furiously rubbing at the blood stains with a damp cloth.

"Oww! Damn it! You're going to rub the skin off my face too!"

"If that's what it takes. I can't believe this. What in the name of Brimir did you do to yourself?!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"If you'd said that to me three days ago, you probably would have been right. But between then and now, I've seen enough that I'd believe even you!"

"If only the reverse were true…"

Eleonore quickly smacked her little sister upside the head.

"Owww! What was that for?"

"If you have to ask, I'll give you a couple more! Now get that damn sword off your back so I can clean up your hair. You've pretty much dyed it red!"

Louise reluctantly unstrapped Derflinger and gently set him down on the floor beside her while her sister dipped the cloth in a bucket of water and wrung it out before she started cleaning the caked blood out of Louise's thick pink hair.

"Start talking Louise…"

"Fine! Fine! But you won't believe me at all."

Eleonore smacked Louise's head again.

"Owww!"

"I don't like repeating myself! Get on with it!"

"Well. It all started a few days ago. The Princess ordered me, and… My friend. To go to Lutece and deal with some corrupt Tax Collectors. Only, when we got there, Duke Brinvilliers' men had already taken the city."

"What did you do?"

"Kirche lead us into a nearby inn where we took cover after Martial Law was declared. We stayed there and explored the city when they started letting people out and about. That's when we learned that the Queen and our Mother were going to be executed. So we did what we had to do… We went and got them out."

"Wait. You mean you and your friend broke them out of the prison? Just the two of you?"

"I'm skipping a lot of little details in between. But yes. That's more or less what happened. It was just me and Kirche. And Derflinger here…" said Louise while gesturing the the sword on the ground beside her.

"Derflinger?" asked Eleonore with a raised eyebrow.

"Yo!" exclaimed Derflinger as he popped out of his scabbard giving Eleonore a fright which made Louise giggle.

"So let me get this straight. You, your friend, and this… Talking sword. Fought your way into Lutece Central Prison… Rescued our mother, and the Queen, and then got back out?"

"That's the short version. But yes."

"Louise… You can't even use Magic properly. How the hell did you manage any of this?!"

"Well… I sort of promised myself I wouldn't show off anymore… But for you I'll make an exception… Watch this." Louise closed her eyes and reached out with her hand towards her sister's open suitcase and telekinetically lifted a book out of it, she then started moving it around. "...I learned recently that magic isn't the only source power someone can have."

"You're not using a wand… How in Brimir's name… That freaky woman who said she's your familiar. So there really is something to her. Besides her smug superiority complex."

"Pot calling the kettle black?"

Eleonore smacked Louise's head yet again and the book fell to the ground.

"Owww!"

"Don't get snarky with me!"

"Sorry… Sheesh. Anyway. So you met Calista? That makes things a little easier. I don't fully understand it myself so I can't explain it very well. But she's been teaching me about this power. It's called 'The Force' and it's some sort of energy that's all around us. Some people can feel it, and use it to do things, things I don't understand yet."

"Everything comes with a price Louise. Never make a deal without knowing all the terms. Believe me, I've seen too many people lose everything because they didn't understand a simple contract."

"Yes big sister. I understand," said a nodding Louise.

"So this 'Force' basically lets you use magic without a wand?"

"Sort of… Kind of… I don't know… There's just so much more to it than that. It's not magic as we understand it. It's something else entirely. I know that much for certain."

"I guess my little inept, trouble making sister, is on the verge of making something out of herself. Just be careful Louise. Don't let this go to your head. You could have gotten yourself killed or worse. How would I have explained to Cattleya what happened to you if you didn't come back?"

Louise looked down at the floor in deep shame at the mention of her other sister.

"Listen to me Louise. Don't ever make the mistake of thinking I don't care about you. You're my sister before anything else. I get that you found something that's making a big difference in your life, that's not a bad thing. Just be cautious going forward and remember who and what you are. You're not a warrior or whatever it is you think you were trying to be. So don't get anymore crazy ideas, alright?"

"Sith…"

"What?"

"A Sith. That's what I'm trying to be. What I want to be. I want to be a Sith, like Calista. That's what I've decided, that's what I've committed to."

"What's a Sith?"

"That's a tough one to explain. A Sith is a warrior empowered by the Force. If you spend some time with Calista, and see what she's capable of, you'll understand what I've come to aspire to..."

"Don't define yourself by other people Louise. I can't always be here to smack start your head when your brain stops working. I meant it. Don't forget who and what you are and what's expected of you. Father won't be pleased at all if you starting chasing some stupid life of adventure and grandeur."

"The alternative is a life of mediocrity and doing nothing of any significance at all…"

"That depends on what you define as significant. You don't have to be a story book hero to do something meaningful with your life. I know you don't respect my work and things I do for it, but there's more to power than your skills with violence. Power, the word itself, just literally means the ability to do something. Keep that in mind as you explore your options with what you have now."

"I see your point, and I can't really argue with it. But, that alternative for me, I don't feel it. I feel something else calling to me, something I can't explain or comprehend yet. But I want to understand it."

"Then focus on that Louise. Understanding should be your first step. Before you try anything else. Alright?"

"Yes big sister."

"Good," she replied before smacking Louise in the back of her head again.

"Owww! What was that for?"

"So you don't forget it!"

* * *

Meanwhile not far from the inn being used as a medical facility for the wounded, Kirche suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you." said Tabitha while looking at the window of a nearby shop.

"Thank you. Blah… My nose is all itchy. Someone must be talking about me." said Kirche as she furiously waved her bandaged hands in an effort to shake the snot off.

"Ridiculous superstition," answered Tabitha while pulling out a handkerchief to help her friend clean up before she walked into the store.

Kirche looked up at the sign. A book store. Why she even needed to look, she didn't know. She simply shrugged as she followed her petite friend in.

"Tabitha. I know you're a bookworm and all… But seriously? Don't you think that just maybe we should be doing something better with our time?"

Tabitha nodded as she eyed the various books in the shop.

"You agree, and yet we're still here. Tabitha…"

"We can't help them now," answered a stoic Tabitha.

"I realize that! But that's not what I mean. Do I have to spell this out for you in the middle of a damned bookshop?"

Tabitha nodded as she started levitating a book down from the top shelf with a wave of her staff.

"I'm not sure if you really understand here."

"You need elixir. Go drink some, I'll wait here."

"Tabitha… My bottle broke while I was fighting in Lutece!"

"That's a problem…"

"No kidding? It's not like there having a two for three special in town right now! I need to go find Montmorency."

"She was hurt. Saving Calista."

"What? Is she alright?"

"No."

"Is she dead?!"

"No."

"Will she be alright?"

"Possibly."

"Then we should go help her! And I'll smack Calista into yet another world!"

"Not her fault."

"Grrr…. I know. You're probably right. I'm just so…"

"Breath. Not your real emotions."

"I know… I'm sorry."

"Montmorency got you more. It's with her. We'll go find her soon."

"Thank you Tabitha. Where is she? And what about our friends here?"

"She's at the Academy. They don't need us here."

"Like hell they don't! After all they've been through?"

"Not our war..."

"I know that. But I can't just abandon Louise. Or Calista… Or even that stupid little trollop Guiche."

Tabitha simply kept looking through the books but Kirche knew she was still listening.

"It's not our country. It's not our war. I get that. But damn it all if I don't feel this irresistible urge to make it my war. I can't just sit back as our friends, our school mates risk their lives. It would feel so wrong!"

Tabitha picked out other book before turning her head to Kirche. The redhead knew that when Tabitha gave her undivided attention, the next sentence had better be good…

"I'd like your help in this Tabitha. I understand if you don't want to get involved. But… I have to do this. Besides… Louise would get herself cooked without me… Then I'd look really stupid for not taking the opportunity to out do the Vallieres."

"I'm already involved."

"So you'll stay with me?" said Kirche with a hopeful eye on Tabitha.

The small girl nodded. "I'd never abandon you. You'd never abandon that girl..."

"You know me too well…" said Kirche with a shake of her head.

Tabitha then looked back to the cover the book she just picked up.

"Combative applications of water magic. By the River and Wave?" inquired Kirche as she peered down at the book.

"Know your enemy," said Tabitha as she walked towards the shop keeper who was quietly reading a book by the entrance to the store.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll explain later."

Tabitha held the books out to the shopkeeper and waited patiently as he finished reading his paragraph before her looked up at her and gave a courteous nod.

"Nice to see you again Tabitha. Two books this time? Four silvers. And let me just say… I'm reading that other book you picked up right now, it's good. You'll enjoy it."

"What book?" asked Kirche.

"Seven Heros of Arrakis... This thing is a _joy_ to read."

Tabitha nodded and pulled the money from her coin pouch to hand over.

"Thank you Leonas," said Tabitha as she walked out of the store.

"See you next time," answered the shopkeeper as he returned to his book with a smile.

* * *

Calista found herself wandering about the camp. Without her robe she felt self conscious of every step she took. Her thin frame and athletic figure covered only in a thin layer of black painted durasteel. She could sense Louise with her sister, and she seemed, surprisingly content with the situation she was in. So she didn't want to intrude there. Matilda and Tiffania had certainly earned their time together so keeping distance was the right thing to do. The same went for Kirche and Tabitha whom she could sense in the town. Agnes was by the Princess' side as the loyal and dutiful Musketeer she was, waiting on that Jedi to heal the Queen. She could feel Henrietta's fear all around her, she blocked out that rather potent aura as she wandered about. Even Extwo had the important duty of protecting the Princess and no matter how much she long for its… His company, she didn't want to go anywhere near that situation right now.

And so Calista found herself in a situation she'd never experienced before. Wandering around aimlessly. "How sad must it be for people who constantly live in this sorry state of existence?" she wondered to herself.

She wandered up the top of a hill that provided an overview of the entire military camp and the town beyond it. She sat herself on her knees and closed her eyes to meditate. She'd done this so many times before but this time she found it difficult. One stubbornly persistent feeling refused to be evicted from her mind. Loneliness.

She'd spent so much of her life alone that this feeling shouldn't even come up for her. But it was persisting against all her best efforts. Rather than drive it away she applied her training and education to it. She set out to understand her enemy. To find the source of its power and cut it off.

She wondered what she would do about it if she were back home…

"Home. I don't even know where that is anymore…"

Home was always such an abstract concept to her. It was always somewhere other than where she was. She had to go back to her childhood to find a time when she felt truly at home and at peace with the concept of a home. When she was on Korriban, Eshan was always home. When she finally returned, it she found herself homeless again and almost longed for the brutal simplicity of life on Korriban. It was horrible, but it was straight forward. Eshan was complicated to say the least.

When she was aboard her ship, home was always her fighter. When she was in her fighter, home was the ship. When she was brought here, home became anywhere in that other galaxy. Home was never where she was. Just always where she wished to be. When she was with her squadron mates, she just wanted to be alone. When she was alone, she just wanted to be with her squadron mates…

"I never truly appreciated the ability of the mind to run like a mobius strip," said Calista to herself.

Her mind settled on her droid. Extwo was the only constant in her life for as long as she could remember. Now even he wasn't with her. Though that was by her own design and she felt a lack of foresight was involved which lead to her current predicament. Though, she quickly reminded herself, that Extwo was serving an important function. Not only that, but it seems the young Princess has grown just as attached to her little Droid protector as Calista was. The thought of which did bring a smile to Calista's face that she couldn't understand. Why did it feel so good for a moment to endure her current misery while another benefited from what would otherwise be her own source of contentment?

Why does she care if the Princess is happy or not? Nobody ever cared about her own happiness. For that matter, why did she give a damn about anyone's emotional state? When did she stop only looking out for herself?

Her mind arrived at only one person she'd ever feel comfortable talking to about any such subject matters. But that person was far away from her now. Though, unlike others, she wasn't so far away as to be unreachable. Montmorency. No matter which way she looked at it, she was the only person other than Extwo whom she felt comfortable opening up to. At least with Monmon, she'd probably get better advice than 'seek mental health expert' as Extwo would always suggest.

For now, she should at least pretend to be busy until there was news of the Queen. She'd wait outside the inn for news, that would at least not be as much of a waste of time. Besides, now that she'd taken care of everything he didn't need to be involved in, maybe she could have a chat with the Jedi again. No matter how much he irritated her, at least she wouldn't have to spend hours putting things into context for him. The thought of that gave her some comfort, as much as she was loath to admit it.

* * *

A few hours later, Julio stood up from beside the Queen and adjusted his clothing before standing respectfully to the side of the room where he could address everyone in a solemn tone.

"I've done everything I can. The damage is extensive and not even my best efforts can repair it all. I'm very sorry… The magic they use, it seems to be designed to thwart healing efforts, even my own. It's just a matter of time now, please make use of it… She has a strong will to live that's keeping her..." Julio started but couldn't' finish. He took a deep breath and rubbed his right eye which started to water. "Forgive me. There's nothing more I can do here. Please excuse me."

Julio took another deep breath to maintain his composure before walking out of the room as politely as he possibly could, paying far more attention to his posture and mannerisms than he normally had to.

As he exited the inn he found Calista waiting for him with her arms folded over her armored chest. Without the robe covering her, the Sith's small stature made her seem harmless, but Julio knew she was anything but...

"I sense great conflict in you Jedi."

"Your senses, as always, seem to serve you well my Lady," said Julio with a voice devoid of any energy. Not at all his usual polite gentleman's tone.

"I assume this is because you've simply exhausted yourself to the point where it's difficult to maintain the barrier against your emotions. I know you wouldn't possibly show your face before me if the Queen wasn't making a full recovery. Especially since I vouched for your healing abilities. You wouldn't be looking to undermine me by letting the Queen die… Surely that would violate the Jedi code."

"I'm not certain I appreciate the accusation that I wouldn't do everything in my power to save someone's life… Anyone's life."

"If that were true, why are you here, instead of devoting every ounce of your power towards the Queen's recovery?"

"Because I've done everything that can be done. At some point, we must accept the will of the Force. However difficult it is… It doesn't mean I like it. But it can't be changed..." Julio rubbed his right eye again as water threatened to spill from it once again.

Julio took a deep breath and spoke softly to himself, "There is no emotion. There is peace."

"No emotion? It looks to me like you have a lot of emotion. It's alright to let it out. I think you'd call it being human. You can only repress so much before it starts to consume you."

"Jedi have emotions my Lady. It's a common misconception that we entirely repress them. We simply train ourselves not to act on them. It's an important difference," said Julio with a tired voice. Calista got the impression he's had to explain this too many times in life and the monotony in his voice suggested he would have expected her to know better.

"I don't see the difference. When I'm sad, I want a hug. When I'm happy, I want to share that joy. There's nothing wrong with that. It's natural."

"You say those words. Yet I detect hesitation behind them. Like you're saying it, but not believing it."

"Just because I want those things, doesn't mean I get them. That's also an important difference."

"That's a relief. For a moment there I thought you were going to offer me a hug."

"I'll fling dung at your face long before I offer you a hug."

"How very diplomatic."

"Diplomacy was never my strong point. But I know my way around it. I just find it to be a waste of time. If you want something, take it. Nobody ever gave me anything just because I asked nicely."

"I've seen you around these people. You're either being deceptive, or you're simply better at it than you give yourself credit for. You remind me of the man I most looked up to when I was still a Padawan."

"If you're suggesting I'm manly, I take offense. I do take care of myself enough to at least pass for a woman."

Julio chuckled softly and looked at Calista with a more critical eye, particularly the red bow tied up in her hair. "I can see that. However that's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant. But I can't stand having a serious discussion with you. It's nauseating. So I use humor to make it tolerable."

"Very kind of you... "

"I'm perfectly capable of kindness…"

"But you don't think it pays to be nice."

"Correct."

Julio sat himself down beside the inn, on a small tree stump coming out of the foundation while Calista sat down on her knees with her back straight. The Jedi started speaking after a long moment of awkward silence. She couldn't tell if he was addressing her, or himself. She decided she didn't give a damn either way but was curious what he wanted to say. Moreover, she was especially curious about why he was even having this conversation at all.

"I think it does. And I'm sure he would have agreed with me… Before… Well… Just before. He was one of our best. Someone we looked up to. All my life, all I ever wanted to be... Was him. He solved problems. Negotiated peace between the most bitter enemies. He was savvy with politics like no other. He could walk through the entire Senate and convince everyone to get along and talk through their disputes…"

"Oh… This should be good. It's all I wanted to wrap up my day. To hear the tale of another boring Jedi master on his quest to keep the peace in the Republic senate…"

"Do you want to hear the story of the rise to power of your Sith master or not?"

"My master? Oh please. You don't want to hear about my master. But humor me for now. Tell your story."

"I probably shouldn't have to tell you this story. You probably know it just as well as I do by now. But I'll give you my perspective, and then you can give me yours."

Calista blinked at the man in confusion before giving him a short nod.

"He was a political idealist. A man who turned down the mantle of a Jedi Knight, took up his family title. Some say it was arrogance, but I say he used it as a leverage in politics.. He instigated the war by convincing many star systems to secede from the Republic over a series of… What I'd say in retrospect were petty disputes that could have easily been resolved in time. But, he wanted war. And he got it. The greatest swordsman of the Jedi Order… Using nothing but politics... Split the Republic in two. That's when your Master revealed himself as a Dark Lord of the Sith."

"My master?! A Jedi?! That's quite impossible. My Master was a pure blooded Sith from Dromund Kaas."

It was Julio's turn to blink in confusion at Calista.

"Pure blooded Sith? What… Wait… Lady Zarkot. What's the last thing you remember about the war?"

"Well… The last operation in the war which I participated in was the invasion of Denon. The Republic was still very much united against the Sith Empire. I think news of the Republic splitting in two would have reached me, especially if a man I killed with my own hands, was the instigator."

"Next question. What were you doing when you were summoned? If I may ask?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I'm a Jedi. I want to understand what's happened to us."

"Does it even matter? We're here now. And we're stuck here! Why do you care?"

"Is it something personal? I very much doubt you were sucked down the 'fresher into this world."

"Maybe I was? What's it to you?"

"I'm sure you have your reason for being reluctant to tell me. Perhaps if I told you what happened to me, you could simply tell me if anything sounds familiar to you?"

* * *

**Balmorra**  
Galactic Inner-rim

"_Vox, I got the turrets up and running again. Perimeter secured." _

"_Good work. Now, we need to figure out a way to get in there and shut down the droid factory or else we're gonna be epicly outnumbered."_

"_Isn't that the norm for this battalion?"_

"_Can't argue with that. I'll go inform the general that we're operational again."_

_The trooper donned his helmet and started a brisk walk to the center of the makeshift Republic base, where he found his Jedi General consulting a holo map of the area and discussing strategy with the officers._

"_General. Defense turrets are all operational again. We shouldn't have any more problems with enemy tanks getting too close."_

"_Good work soldier. Now, I need you to get a recon team together, there's a blind spot in our data on the east side of the factory. We need to know if there's a vulnerability in their defenses we can somehow exploit."_

"_As you command General. Oh, speaking of blind spots. How's your eye?"_

"_It's the wrong color, but it works. Thank you for the concern. I appreciate it."_

"_It was all we could come up with at the remains of the hospital in town. Don't think it was designed for Humans sir."_

"_It doesn't matter. What's important is that I can see properly and fight at my best. Are the men still sorting through the remains of the Hospital for useful supplies?"_

"_Yes General. They're distributing what they can to the people who need them as we speak."_

"_I'm relived. Then we can focus on the task at hand. Let's get it done."_

"_The troops will be ready within the hour. I'll have your recon data well before then. I assume you'll coordinate the attack from the command bunker?"_

"_Have I ever?"_

"_No sir. But considering your wounds, you should probably make an exception."_

"_It's just an eye. Our brothers have paid much higher prices in this war. You could say that, now I'm seeing through one of your eyes. I'm also sort of seeing half as they do, which means I'm now exactly one half better than I was before and a whole lot better than any droid. Wouldn't you agree?"_

"_Yes sir!"_

"_Alright, I want the walkers positioned to cut off the Destroyers this time. They're far too mobile for comfort, we won't be able to breach the factory if they're rolling all over the battlefield again… I want to try some deception this time. We'll attack the North side, and if my theory is correct, we can have the commandos sneak in through the east side with my Padawan. Once inside the factory they'll send the shutdown command to all the droids. Any questions?"_

"_No sir!"_

"_Then let's get it done. For the Republic!"_

"_**For the Republic!"**_

_As the soldiers prepared to move out, a young teenage human boy in brown robes walked up to his master who was looking out across the battlefield he would soon be fighting upon._

"_Master? I want to thank you for giving me this assignment. I won't let you down."_

"_You're ready for it. You've demonstrated time after time that you're more than capable of taking on greater responsibilities. Just remember to always be mindful of the moment. Don't let yourself be distracted by other variables. Trust the men under your command and lead them the best you can. Don't be afraid to ask for advice from them if you need it. They're dependable."_

"_Yes Master. I understand."_

"_You'll be a great Jedi Knight one day. Sooner than you might think if you keep going as you have been."_

"_Thank you, Master."_

"_No. It's I who owes you thanks. I couldn't have wished for a better student."_

**An hour later**

"_Men! Gather around Vox! Air support Is inbound! ETA is TWO minutes! Don't get caught in the crossfire!"_

_Yelled the white robed Jedi both on the comm lines and to everyone around him. The troopers relayed his orders to each other in shouting distance on instinct. Battlefield communication was something these troopers and their General had down to a fine art after all their time together._

_He took off his robe so he could more effectively deflect incoming blaster fire and redirect it back at the droids shooting at him. Under his robes, he wore patchworks of armor made up from bits of the same armor worn by the troopers under his command, it served to reinforce his place as one of them, and he was deeply respected for it._

_His lightsaber orbits were so quick that to the observers he was surrounded by a thin weave of light that no blaster bolts could penetrate. So practiced was the Jedi that he could simultaneously deflect incoming fire and use the Force to throw enemy droids into each other. Size didn't matter, not even tank droids were safe from his telekinetic pushes and throws._

_The comm unit in his ear went off and the Jedi focused on nothing but his blaster deflection while listening carefully to the information he was getting._

"_Master, we've breached their defenses. We've run into a small problem with some reinforced blast doors. The troops are working on it now. We expect to be through shortly."_

"_Keep at it! We're keeping the droid army busy here, but we can`t hold the line for long! Air support is inbound but that's not a permanent solution. You need to hurry."_

"_I`ll try master. Oh sorry… I mean I will… There is no try."_

"_Cut the chatter! Arnie is heading to your position as we speak. I`ll relay your coordinates to him."_

_The Jedi then brought his focus entirely back to the battle around him. He lifted the remains of a large battle droid and hurled it into a group of smaller ones to give himself time to issue new orders to his troops. He used his free hand to tap his comm._

"_Arnie, Tucius need your support, proceed according to…"_

"_The time has come."_

"_Who is this? Get of this channel!" declared the Jedi General in the most no nonsense tone he could muster._

"_Execute...Order Sixty-six."_

"_There is no such…" his response was cut short when a blaster bolt crossed the air a few inches from his face with the shattering sound of air burning in its path. There was a small explosion of rock behind him. Red hot debris debris impacted his body and burned him. The pain was immense and only his Jedi reflexes, pushed to the limit by years of constant battle allowed him to withstand the opening barrage._

"_Master! Please! Help me!" The sound of his Padawan screaming in agony was the last thing he heard before the blasters being fired at him from the front and back overcame his defence and shot after shot knocked him to the ground. But he didn't feel an impact. Instead, he inexplicably kept falling through some sort of abyss until his vision faded along with his consciousness..._

* * *

"Then… I died. Or I should have died. The next thing I knew I awoke in a bedroom in Romalia surrounded by healers."

"Clone armies? Droid armies? Did you hit your head when you arrived on this world? I know I did."

"Pardon?"

Calista took a long moment to recall what Colbert explained to her about the summoning spell and it hit her like the blow to the head she was just talking about...

"Of course….The summoning spell. One of the Professors at the Academy told me it ignores time. One, or both of us, could be from the future, or the past. Or one of us is in the present… This is going to give me a kriffing headache…"

"I thought so. Quite fascinating. The Force truly works in mysterious ways."

"I'm glad you're so interested," said Calista as she stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you. What business is it of yours?"

"Forgive me my lady. I seem to have misinterpreted our conversation."

"What? You tell a sad story and you think I'll suddenly care about you? I have enough of my own accumulated where I can comfortably tell you to suck it up and kriff yourself."

"How colorful."

"I'm a rainbow. Can't you tell?"

"Personally, I'd describe you as a Black Hole. You take the light of the people around you, but offer none of your own…"

Calista turned from the Jedi and walked away. She said nothing in response and focused with all her power to block his telepathy. But his words were hurting her to her very core, and he could sense it no matter how hard she tried to keep him out. Though he was loath to apply Dun Moch in any situation the Sith was beginning to irk him, and in his vulnerable state of mental exhaustion he just wasn't up to dealing with her coarse attitude towards him. Julio sighed to himself. This Sith only raised more questions than she answered. She conformed to none of his preconceptions of what a Sith should be, except in her dealings with him. He'd have to ponder her duality after taking the time to meditate and recompose himself.

* * *

**Lutece**  
Underground Bar

"Article Ten. No one may be disturbed for his opinions, even religious ones, provided that their man...i..fis...ta… Whatever... Does not trouble the public order... Established by the law... What the bloody hell does that mean exactly? Felix, could you explain that?"

Felix took a sip of his beer before looking at the man so intensely it was as if he could see through him. Making the man in question feel significantly shorter.

"It means that if you continue to disturb me for my opinions, which, like your wand, are only useful to you for prostate stimulation... I will hurt you."

"That ain't what it means…"

"That's what it should mean," answered Felix as he took a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

"What does this Brinvilliers guy think he's doing? I mean, this stuff doesn't even make any sense. Men are born and remain free and equal in rights? Social distinctions can be founded only on the common good? How the hell does that even work?"

"What about this one? Article Fifteen. The society has the right to request account from any public agent of its administration. If I understand that, it means a street sweeper can go up to a Minister and demand to know what he's doing. How will he get any work done if he has to answer to every lowly person he meets?"

"Hey boys. Get this... The law is the expression of the general will. All the citizens have the right of contributing personally or through their representatives to its formation. So now everyone gets to decide what the laws are. Welcome to anarchy!"

"That's not what it means you imbecile," said Felix instantly getting the room's attention.

"Well what does it mean then?"

"It means we're all in serious trouble if no one of you lot can even understand this document. You should apply your minds to much simpler things and leave this alone."

"Like what Felix?"

"Like the fact that your pants are so tight I can count the coins in your pocket. So you'd better go use 'em to hire a tailor."

* * *

**Moissac**

Marianne still lay unconscious on the bed. Karin did everything she could to make her friend comfortable and sat by Henrietta's side as they kept vigil over her. Watching each of her shallow breaths and nervously awaiting the next. Each breath Marianne drew was torture for the pair as they watched and waited. Agnes and Duke Valliere excused themselves from the room after silently deciding that it would be best for everyone's dignity if the three of them were alone now.

"I can't believe it's going to end like this. I'm not ready. I can't rule this country. Without my mother, I'll be alone…"

"You'll never be alone Henrietta. I swear to you. I will be here for you just as I've always been."

"Then would you take the throne Aunt Karin?"

"No. I wouldn't. That's your birthright, your burden. It was never what I wanted. But you are ready for it. Just look at what you accomplished here on your own?"

"I got thousands of men killed in a battle we couldn't win because I got overconfident against Brinvilliers," explained a tearful Henrietta.

"That's war. You can't win all your battles. Against Brinvilliers, all you can do is just be thankful you lived to learn from it. Even as a young man, he was almost infallible when it came to tactics. He never fights fair, he has no regard for the rules of war or chivalry. He's so goal oriented that even human decency is beneath him. The ends always justify his means. That's what made him dangerous."

"I can't lead an army. You could. My mother could. I can't."

"That. Is. Something I can do for you. I can lead your army. But I can't rule in your place. I can protect you, I can advise you, I can help you pick the right dress. But I can't do more than that. I'm just your Godmother."

"If I couldn't even protect my mother, how could I protect this nation?"

"Henrietta. Don't do that to yourself. That isn't fair. There was absolutely nothing you could have done. Sometimes in life, you can do everything right, and still not get the outcome you wanted. You're her daughter. No matter what happened, she never gave up. She never stopped striving. She never let go of her dreams and her ideals. She had enough power that should could have done anything she wanted… But all she wanted was to be your mother."

* * *

Julio looked up at the sky from where he was meditating beside his dragon in the military camp with a solemn gaze.

"There is no death. Only the Force."

* * *

Sometime later, Julio was wandering the camp. He looked around and his attention fell upon a small girl with pink hair. She dressed in black, a sword almost as big as she was strapped to her back. She was on her hands and knees, visibly trembling. It wasn't a great feat of telepathy to sense what she was feeling, and her words confirmed it to him.

"No… I failed. Aunty…"

Julio cautiously approached the young girl where he knelt down a respectful distance from her. "She isn't dead young one. She is very much alive," he said to her in his most compassionate tone of voice and the kindest smile he could muster.

Louise looked up at the man kneeling before her. She had no idea what to make of him or what he was saying. At first, she felt a wave of heat through her young body, the man was especially good looking and she cursed herself for having such a thought at a time like this. In search for a distraction her eyes settled upon his Lightsaber. It wasn't at all like Calista's. Her's was as much a work of art as it was a weapon. His on the other hand was clearly designed by someone who didn't give any thought to aesthetics, but only to function. Those thoughts however, were quickly drowned out by the wave of grief that simply refused to yield to any other emotion or thought.

"She died. I felt. I felt it... So strongly... It was as if I was the one who had died."

"I felt it too. That's what happens when someone transcendes the living plane and becomes one with the Force."

"What do you mean?"

"Death, is a natural part of life. But it isn't the end of life. The Force, is in everything. Its energy surrounds us, and binds us. Life creates it. Makes it grow. Death isn't an ending, merely a transcendence. She is now a part of the living Force... Flowing through all things. Including you."

"Is that what the Force is? Dead things?"

Julio chuckled for a moment, "Yes and no. The Force is the energy from which all life emanates. If you look at the candle light against a wall, you understand that wall isn't the source of the light, that it actually comes from the candle. It's the same thing with all of us. The candle is the Force, and we are the light on the wall."

"So you're saying that we are the Force?"

"That's one way to understand it. We have a symbiotic relationship with the Force. Without life, the Force would not exist. Without the Force, life as we know it can not exist."

"Sounds like the question of the Gryphon and the egg. Which came first? But what about everything the Church teaches? About the afterlife? Heaven, hell?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question. If you don't, you will. As your connection to the Force deepens, you'll find that understanding."

"It's all a lie?"

"To call it a lie is unfair. Instead you should try to think of it as a different level of understanding."

"That doesn't make any sense at all..."

"Understanding is something all beings strive for. As a Jedi, achieving higher levels of understanding is my ultimate goal. That doesn't mean that I dismiss the understanding of others and believe there's no truth or merit to alternative points of view."

"How can that be? Either something is true, or it isn't. How can something be true and untrue?"

"Only the Sith deal in absolutes. A Jedi is open to all possibilities. All understandings."

"If that's true…" started Louise with her eyes narrowed. "Then why did you try to kill Calista? And me by extension? Why do the Jedi persecute the Sith?"

Julio could feel her anger growing and knew to take a moment to choose his words carefully.

"The Sith, strive to dominate and rule. The Jedi seek to serve and protect. Such opposing points of view inevitably lead to conflict. It is unfortunate, but it is also unavoidable. However, I did not try to kill your Master. Far from it."

"If all of that is true. Why fight her in the first place? I thought only Sith deal in absolutes? But you just stated that conflict between Jedi and Sith is inevitable and absolute."

"Believe me. I do appreciate that particular paradox. Not even the greatest minds in the galaxy can reconcile the two opposing doctrines of the Jedi and the Sith to allow for coexistence. It's made all the more difficult by virtue of how the Sith operate. The Sith strive to bend the Force to their will, while the Jedi strive to bend ourselves to the will of the Force. They manipulate events from the shadows. Turning brother against brother, son against father. The Jedi seek to maintain peace and justice for all. We're content to serve everyone. A beggar in the street, or the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Rarely do Jedi and Sith confront each other in the open. So rarely in fact that we know next to nothing about them except from history,

Which brings us to the state of things now. From my point of view, a Sith left to her own devices can cause great harm to this world. From her point of view, I'm certain it is the same for me. The question you now face, is which path will you choose?"

"I wasn't aware I had such a choice," said Louise with a skeptical eye.

"The Force, like all things, has a dual nature. Light and Dark. Kindness, compassion, charity, mercy. These things are the Light Side. Anger, fear, aggression, hate. These are the Dark Side of the Force. I'm sure you can guess where each of those paths could potentially end."

"All I know. All I need to know. Is that what Calista teaches me, isn't evil. What she's taught me, has made me a better, and stronger person. How can there be evil in that?"

"Your people have a saying. The road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"That can be true of both paths. Any road can lead to self destruction. I refuse to believe that the power one wields can determine their destiny more than the choices they make. Just because someone is a fire mage capable of nothing but destruction doesn't make them a bad person, or their powers evil. It's how they use them. It has to be."

"It has to be… I only hope that you come to see the flaw in that logic before it's too late to turn around. The difference between magic, and the Force, is that magic doesn't directly influence your destiny. But the Force, does. Now that I sense this conversation is about to end, I'd like to leave you with just one warning, young Sith, beware of the quick and easy path. Immediate rewards seldom lead to long term gains."

"My experience, however limited, tells me otherwise."

"My experience tells me that power as a means to an end... In your case as a means to self confidence, is a dark twisted labyrinth from which there could be no escape. You're more likely to end up where you began, or worse still, get caught in the thorns, rather than find a way through to whatever it is you're searching for. In time, seek guidance from the Force and you will find your answers. But now is not the time for this… You should be with your family, they need you now. Go to them."

Louise gave the man a puzzled look before nodding. She headed back in the direction of the inn where she knew her mother would be with Henrietta.

* * *

**The next evening**

A funeral pyre had been prepared in the center of the military encampment. The soldiers were paraded. Henrietta was surrounded by the people she counted as her friends, Louise, Calista, Kirche, and Tabitha. Beside them in a neat line were Karin, General Gramont, and Jean Colbert who had fixed their gazes upon Marianne's body lying atop a mound of neatly arranged logs.

Calista couldn't help but be intrigued by the similarities between their funeral rituals and those used widely in her own galaxy. Though the Dark Lords of the Sith were once buried in elaborate tombs on Korriban which later became death traps for those foolish enough to wander into them and later still the Acolytes of the resurgent Sith Empire who would send their acolytes in to be tested, as if having to prove their worth to the ancient Sith Lords themselves.

To simply burn the bodies of the dead seemed to be something most societies agreed on. Why put someone in a box in the ground where loved ones can go visit and have the wounds reopened? It was a simple farewell to the departed, and it seemed particularly fitting for a renowned Fire Mage.

Karin took a step forward to deliver a brief eulogy for her friend.

"I knew Marianne from the first day she arrived in Tristain. Never before, or since, had I met someone so full of life. Someone who could always see the best in any situation, no matter how grim things got for us. She was our guiding light… Even at the very end, her only thought was to fight with all she had to protect us all. She always accused me of being 'selfishly selfless' but the truth was that she was just as guilty of that as I was. The only difference is that she was a lot smarter than I am and always had a plan to snatch victory from the jaws of defeat,

She came to love this nation. This was where she made her life. This was where she raised a daughter, and at the same time became a mother to all of Tristain. The things she did, the sacrifices she made, for all of us. I won't let it all be for nothing. As we say goodbye to our beloved Queen, I also make this vow. Those who seek to harm what she stood for, will be punished. I swear it."

Karin then took a step back while Colbert took a step forward. He had nothing to say, he only had a duty to perform. He lifted his staff and said only one word. "Ignite."

Meanwhile General Gramont balled a fist and held it over his heart in a Knightly salute as the flames began to spread, his eyes found their way to the ground while his head bowed in reverence.

Tears streamed down Henrietta's face as she watched the flames grow. Louise put a hand on her shoulder and Henrietta in turn put a hand on her's. But Calista saw her other hand and her entire posture. Yes, she was devastated, but another emotion was slowly rising to replace the grief. Her fist was clenched so tightly that blood started to flow from between her fingers. She was _seething_. Karin may have sworn revenge, but she could tell the Princess… No, the Queen, wanted very much to be the one to carry it out. And Calista fully intended to help her do it.

Across from Henrietta, Julio stood in line with the military officers. He closed his eyes and shook his head very slightly. He'd seen the consequences of the actions taken by people with power seeking revenge enough to know that no good could come of this. He didn't need the Force to show him the myriad of possibilities he already knew would be inevitable. He needed information, and a plan before he would decide his next move.

* * *

**Lutece**  
The next morning

"My Duke-"

"I'm not a Duke anymore."

"Your majesty?"

"I'm not a King either. You should all know better by now."

"Your Excellency?"

"I'll accept it. What is it?"

"It's about the Constitution. We've distributed copies all over the city as you requested. But, people have many questions about it. I don't think the masses fully comprehend just what it means for them."

"I expected as much. It's because they have yet to see the fruits of it. For now, I'd like you to appoint people familiar with the details who can meet with community leaders and answer their questions. In the mean time, I'll be working to set the foundations for a new Interim Government. Once that is in place, and the last organized resistance has been dealt with, we'll suspend Martial Law. Any questions?"

"Yes your Excellency. Just one. Shall we call for the armies in La Rochelle and Marseille to gather?"

"That won't be necessary. Marianne and Karin will be coming here. No doubt by now they've learned of Gramont's utter defeat. Even if they get Colbert back in with them, it won't matter. As long as we remain here, we will have the advantage and crush them,

"For now, open recruitment for the army in the city and the surrounding villages. It can't hurt to bolster our forces while we wait. Just keep it as if we're doing business as usual. No need to alarm the people unessesarily, Marianne already handed me the court of public opinion in her escape. The rest will only need a few minor nudges to fall into place."

"Yes your excellency."

"One more thing… I'd like you to pass the word to the Dragon Knights. Have them send scouts to find and keep tabs on our enemies. I'd like to know what they're up to. If possible, I'd like to eliminate or perhaps convert a few of their pawns before the Queen reaches our doorstep."

* * *

**Moissac**

Meanwhile, the smoke from the funeral pyre was finally gone and a few men were cleaning up the mound of ash that had been left behind. It didn't seem very dignified, but it was just ash at this point and there was no way around that. Louise turned her attention to Calista after she finally found a moment to address the issue that had been burning in her mind since she was alone in the capital.

"So you've come to a decision Louise?"

"Yes. I want to become a Sith."

"You're ready to make that commitment?"

"I already have. I want you to keep teaching me. I promise I won't run away from this. I'll give it my all."

"Changing your outfit to emulate me doesn't demonstrate a commitment to the path of a Sith."

"No. But I understand why you dress the way you do. It made sense for me as well."

"Explain," said Calista with a critical eye and tone.

"The nobility, dress up in nothing but the finest. To them, that's representative of their power. But for you, your power speaks for you. It's about abandoning material power, and becoming power itself."

"That's, actually not a bad line of reasoning and it shows me you are indeed beginning to form an understanding of the path you're walking. But there's more to it than that Louise. Much more. Perhaps that's where we'll begin our lesson for today."

"So you'll teach me?"

"Yes."

Calista stood up and adjusted her robe while silently being thankful that she had it back. "There are a few schools of thought regarding this particular subject. Sith who devote themselves to combat through martial prowess wear heavy armor from head to toe. They seek to become the embodiment of their passion for battle."

Louise nodded her understanding while looking up at Calista who was pacing about as she gathered her thoughts.

"Then, there were others who chose to wear these… Well, personally I found it absurd, but it worked for them. They wear outfits designed to create a horrific visage with the intention of inspiring fear. The reason I find that concept ridiculous is because, as you said before, I prefer to let my power speak for me. So you could consider me a minimalist,

"The ultimate point I'm trying to make is that, you need to find your own way. I can teach you to use the Force, I can teach you to wield your weapon. But I can't teach you how to live your life. I'll just give you the tools and the materials. What you build from it, will be up to you."

"I understand that. The Sith code, it's about a personal path. It teaches you how to make yourself into something. So I have to figure a lot out on my own."

"Very good Louise. I'm impressed."

"I had a lot of time to think about things."

"I can see that. Tell me what you've come to understand about the code then..."


	21. Reprieve

**Chapter Nineteen - Reprieve**

**Moissac  
Three days later.**

Karin and one of her Lieutenants landed their Manticores near the makeshift stables which had been arranged for her Knights in the military camp and dismounted. One of her subordinates quickly rushed up to her and waited patiently to guide the beast to where it would be fed and watered.

"Take good care of Fluffy. And make sure he's well fed. It's been awhile since he's been in battle so he'll need his energy."

"Yes my lady!" answered the young Knight as he guided her familiar away.

On the way to the Queen's tent where she would meet with the officers and inform them of what she intended to do next her husband gave her a polite bow before falling into step with her as they walked away.

Meanwhile Calista and Louise were standing to the side where Louise was hoping for a chance to welcome her back. But her demeanor quickly put that idea out of Louise's mind. She knew well enough not to interfere with her mother when she was in her role as the leader of the Manticore Knights.

Calista meanwhile raised a curious eyebrow. "Fluffy?"

Louise widened her eyes and quickly covered Calista's mouth with her hand. "Shush! Don't let her hear you... The last person who made a joke about her familiar ended up as his lunch."

Calista looked over at the many Manticores being tended to. She'd never seen anything like them before. Insect like tails with a stinging barb, large leathery wings, some had thick mains around their necks and others did not. Probably the difference between male and female. They had feline-esque body structures not unlike a Nexu but these creatures seemed even more fearsome than the creations of the most insane Sith Alchemists.

"They are very impressive creatures. I wonder if they'd let me have one to use?" asked Calista.

"Not a chance. And don't even think about asking. They'd get very offended. Every single one of them is the familiar of their rider. Summoned just like you were. In fact a couple were summoned right before you. But neither of those students were from Tristain so they probably won't end up joining these Knights."

"I see. I'd imagine they're considered the lucky ones to get such familiars."

"I may have sort of hoped for one myself..."

"That's natural. I wanted to be just like my mother too. Were you disappointed when I arrived instead of a Manticore?"

"We talked about this... Shocked, horrified, terrified... Stupefied. But not disappointed, no."

"I'll accept that. Let's get back to our training."

* * *

Karin walked into the command tent where General Gramont quickly stood up respectfully for her, followed by the rest of the assembled officers who suddenly broke into a cold sweat at the sight of Karin the Heavy Wind in her uniform instead of a ruined courtly dress. A long thin coat going down to her ankles, thigh high leather boots, dangerously short shorts that a few gentlemen had to remind themselves were intended for riding comfort more than visual appeal, and her signature sword wand hanging off her belt conjured visceral images of what her name sake spell could do to them if they didn't maintain their composure.

"Let's begin with the part where I make a few things clear to everyone…" started Karin in a harsh tone that commanded the fear of everyone gathered. Everyone except General Gramont who wore a small smirk, as if this was his favorite part.

"What I say is final. If you have any questions, make sure they're good ones. If you have opinions, keep them to yourselves unless I specifically ask for them. If you don't do as I tell you, I'll replace you with someone who will. If you have problems with any of this, get the fuck out. Any questions so far?"

Karin's intense gaze fell on everyone in the room making them suddenly very nervous, including her husband and daughter. Gramont seemed immune though. Everyone knew he grew up with her and he was probably used to this.

"No? Very good. The plan which was submitted prior to my arrival was to attack the economy of our enemy and starve him out. It was a good plan. But I'm making a few changes. Starting with the fact that if we starve them out we only turn people against us and create more enemies. We need to be _aggressive_ and **decisive**! We will crush our enemies along with any delusions that Brinvilliers has any claim to the throne. We have one Queen, and she's behind us. They're in front of us. Simple search and destroy. Every town, every village. We will retake the capital and I will have their heads. Along with the heads of anyone who dares try and slow our progress."

"But mother… We'll take so many losses. It's a pointless waste of lives and resources," said Eleonore with a cautious tone.

"You lose people in war. That's the reality. According to your own estimates we vastly outnumber any pockets of resistance between us and the capital. Once we get to the capital we'll assess the situation and plan accordingly. But I have no intention of getting into a lengthy siege where anything can happen. Up to and including his forces in the other cities converging on us. We have to be fast and ruthless."

"If you just take a look at the numbers in their proper context you'll see that-"

"I said if I wanted opinions. I'll ask for them. That includes you! Your plan didn't take our enemy into account. He is the single most intelligent and most brutal strategist I have ever known. Everything he does is calculated even more meticulously than anything you've come up with. The only chance we have to beat him is to not do what he expects of us. He expects us to play nice. Well we're not going to do that."

"I took everything into account. Every possibility. Every available resource, every-"

"Eleonore! That's enough! I won't repeat myself again!"

"Yes mother…"

"General Gramont, has won more battles than any other, ever. Including me. And he was _profoundly _defeated by this man. Do not underestimate him. I will not allow him to play us like pieces on his chessboard. He is going to pay for what he has done, and we will not fail. Now begin preparations to march while I plan the deployments. Each division will move on a separate town. We've procrastinated too long and we need to make up for lost time. Dismissed."

As the officers filed out of the tent to carry out their instructions Karin stopped her daughter from leaving.

"Yes mother?"

"Tell Lieutenant Burgundy to come see me immediately. And when she gets back, have Matilda de Saxe-Gotha come see me as well."

"Yes mother."

* * *

"Master, with all due respect. What you're suggesting is impossible."

"So is levitating objects with nothing but your mind. This is no different, and you can do it."

"Umm, ladies? Keeping a bow like mine drawn like this isn't exactly easy. So. What do you want me to do?"

"Watch Louise," said Calista as she stepped a few paces ahead of the archer just out of his line of fire. "Release your arrow wherever you like."

The Archer took aim at his target down range and released his bow only to have his arrow caught right in the middle by the petite angel haired girl with her gloved hand. "In Brimir's name… That's impossible! My arrows fly at almost two hundred feet per second..."

Calista shrugged at the man while handing him his arrow. "I'm not sure how to calculate that on my own, so I'll take your word for it. Would you like to try now Louise?"

"How did you do that?!" she asked incredulously.

"As a Force sensitive, you've been able to do things like this all your life. Think about it. How often have you been able to react to things long before anyone else could?"

"I don't know…"

"You can see things before they happen. You've probably been doing it all your life, it's just that for whatever reasons you've never realized it."

"I used to catch bugs a lot. Flies mostly, they'd try to get in my food and I'd catch them and crush them. My mother told me it was bad so I stopped doing it."

"Insects can have reaction times vastly superior to any human. Humans have a baseline reaction speed of around two hundred and fifteen milliseconds. Echani have a baseline of around a hundred. Force sensitives of all species have a fraction of even that which is difficult to even measure. I'm not sure if you have the frame of reference to appreciate the fractions of a second I'm talking about here, so you need to experience it."

"Believe me I do appreciate what those numbers mean. I do have an education in math."

"At some point I'll be interested to find out what your understanding of mathematics really is. But for now. Stand here and try to catch his arrow."

Louise stepped up to the same spot Calista stood at with trepidation. "I don't know if I can do this. I'm not as strong in the Force as you are."

"You can Louise. Push your doubts aside and clear your mind. This is your very nature."

Louise stood with her hands at her side and nodded to the archer. He loaded his arrow and drew the bow. Louise readied her hand and the archer released his arrow. Louise reached out and to her amazement, caught the arrow on the tail end but dropped it quickly and yelped in pain.

"You didn't say it would hurt!" she yelled while holding her hand.

"I also didn't say it wouldn't. At those speeds it'll generate friction heat as you stop it. Very basic physics. Next time, wear gloves."

The archer sighed to himself. "I'm switching to a crossbow…"

"It won't make a difference. But if you do. Let me know. I'll be happy to demonstrate it again."

Calista walked away while Louise briskly caught up. "I can't believe I did that…"

"Well you did. In the future, once you've developed your sword skills to a more competent level, I'll start sparring against you and we'll develop and hone your reflexes. For now, I'd like to show you something else that will help you in what's to come."

* * *

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

Matilda looked at Kirche and Tabitha as they were preparing to mount up on Sylphid for the return to Moissac. "Are you two absolutely sure you want to do this? I mean, I have to wonder why you'd actually volunteer to fight in a war that has nothing to do with either of you," asked Matilda to the two younger girls.

Kirche and Tabitha both wore their school uniforms which Matilda found questionable but not as much as the question she asked. Kirche and Tabitha both looked at each other for a brief moment before Kirche gave Matilda a smile.

"I have a lot of reasons. Just like you. People I care about that I want to protect. Besides, if this country goes to hell, I don't have anywhere else to go unless Tabitha decides to let me live on her couch."

"You're welcome to…" said Tabitha as she strapped some bags around Sylphid's neck and secured them.

"You're a good friend Tabitha. Anyway. I'm fighting. What about you? This isn't your country, and you have your sister here now. What's keeping you from just leaving with her and starting over someplace else?"

"Oh.. Just like you Miss Zerbst. I have nowhere else to go. I'm sick of running and being someone else's puppet. Besides, without me, Calista will end up doing something monumentally stupid."

"Just like with Louise. Alright then. Now that we've settled this. Are we ready to go?"

"Yes. I've done all I need to do here," answered Matilda.

The trio mounted the dragon and Tabitha gave Sylphid instructions on where to go. As they flew higher, Matilda looked back the academy wistfully.

Kirche looked back to Matilda to ask; "Are you going to miss this place Matilda?"

"I never thought I would hear myself say this. But yes. Dirty old Osmond aside, I liked my work here. It was soothing in a way. I didn't have to do a lot of thinking and you kids brightened up my days from time to time as well."

"So what's going to happen to Tiffania?"

"I made arrangements for her with Colbert. He'll look after her while I'm away."

"How did you manage that? Colbert's a religious nut isn't he? She's an Elf."

"That… Wasn't as hard as you might think…"

* * *

**The previous day**

_Colbert sat in his chair and let out a heavy sigh. He couldn't believe that his office was still intact after all the damage sustained by the central tower. Before he could relax his mind there was a knock at the door._

"_Yes?"_

"_Professor Colbert? May I come in?"_

"_Miss Longueville. Certainly. Please."_

_Matilda entered the room cautiously and brought Tiffania in behind her before shutting the door carefully behind them._

"_Who's this with you?" asked Colbert._

_Matilda took Tiffania by the hand and brought her up to the desk where Colbert was standing to receive them politely. Tiffania kept her head down shyly but kept pace with her sister._

"_I don't go by that name anymore. You can call me Matilda now."_

"_I see. Very well. Miss Matilda. How can I help you?"_

"_This is my sister. Tiffania. Miss Valliere and Miss Zerbst rescued her from the central prison in Lutece while rescuing Lady Valliere and…"_

"_Yes. I heard the story. But I didn't know they also found this young lady there. How did she come to be there?"_

"_Brinvilliers felt he needed insurance against me. Thankfully, that insurance is now voided. I need to arrange a safe place for her to stay."_

"_I see. Well. I can certainly help you with that. I take it you mean to continue fighting with the Royalist Army?"_

"_I do. I can't just turn my back on… Everyone."_

"_You have to do what you believe is right. I'll be honored to help you. After all you've done so much good work here, how can we not help you in your moment of need?"_

"_I'm relieved to hear you say that. Just a moment please," said Matilda with a polite smile before turning to her sister and speaking in a low tone, "We need to tell him. So bear with me alright?"_

"_Are you sure about this? I trust you big sister, but, are you sure?"_

"_These are good people here Tiffa, especially this man. He won't hurt you."_

"_Alright. I trust your judgement," answered Tiffania in a low voice._

_Matilda turned back to face Colbert and nodded to him. "My sister's situation is a bit, complex. You see. My family adopted her when we were both very young, and, she's had it a little rough…"_

_Matilda reached over and gently pulled off Tiffania's hat allowing her ears to show. Colbert's eyes widened at the sight but to Matilda's immense relief he didn't go for his staff. He simply stood there with a shocked expression._

"_As you can see, she's a little different."_

"_She's an elf!"_

"_She's half human."_

"_She's half elf."_

"_How perceptive. Yes. She's half human, half elf. May we move on now?"_

"_Move on? In Brimir's name Fouquet! You brought an Elf into my office!"_

_Tiffania tried to be strong but couldn't contain the tears that started flowing down her cheeks. Matilda saw her shoulders trembling and her already meek posture crumbling. She took her sister into a tight hug and looked at Colbert with wide eyes in shock that he chose to use that name. How he even knew that fact about her was a question she'd interrogate him about later. Tiffania came first no matter what. So she narrowed her eyes and glared into his, silently asking if he was proud of himself for making the girl cry._

_Colbert on the other hand couldn't believe what he was seeing and looked up at the sky as if asking God himself if this was some kind of divine test designed to judge his convictions and life choices._

"_It's pointless Big Sister… They're always afraid of me, they always want to hurt me. It's always the same. I'm nothing but trouble for you. I wish they just killed me back home..."_

"_Don't you dare talk like that! Not after Mother and Father… Not after all…" Matilda couldn't even say what she was trying to get out and just held her sister more tightly. "You're the only reason I went on living… Don't say that. Just… Don't."_

_Colbert sighed and fell back into his chair, "Let's just get back to the matter at hand…"_

"_What more is there to talk about? I think you made yourself perfectly clear to us!" snapped Matilda._

"_The only thing that's been made clear is that my reaction was hasty, and I'd like to try this again with a more open mind if you'll allow. Please, have a seat. Both of you," said Colbert while gesturing the chairs in front of his desk. He then pulled out his handkerchief and offered it out across the desk to Tiffania._

_Tiffania blinked at the man for a moment before timidly accepting his offering and used it to dry her tears. Matilda gave him a skeptical glance while waiting to hear what he had to say._

_Colbert took a long moment to compose himself and organize his thoughts. While the girl was an elf, she also seemed no different from the many students he's had since he began his tenure at the academy and he tried to keep that image in his mind rather than any others._

"_Clearly, this is going to be difficult and complicated. And I can't promise that the members of the staff or the student body will be as open minded as we would like."_

"_Look who's talking!"_

"_Miss Matilda, I won't be making an apology for my reaction. Let's be fair, you took me by complete surprise. Now please, I would like you to give us some time and wait outside."_

"_If you think I'm going to leave my sister alone with you after what just happened…"_

"_Miss Longueville, you know perfectly well how things work in this institution. All new students must have an interview with the Headmaster. I'm not making exceptions simply because you asked nicely."_

"_New student?" asked Tiffania with curious eyes on Colbert._

"_I see. Very well then. It seems you'll be going to school here for a while Tiffa. I'm sure you'll enjoy it," said Matilda with a warm smile._

"_The well being of my students is always my highest priority. As long as you are a student here, nobody will harm you. I won't stand for it. Now, we just have to go through the simple formalities to admit you here, and go over some precautions I feel would be best for you."_

"_I hope you know It could be a while before I can come up with tuition for her… I'm not exactly being paid right now…"_

"_On the contrary. As a member of the staff, specifically, the secretary of the headmaster, you're entitled to have your dependants enrolled here with priority for admission. It's in your contract. Perhaps you should read it again while you're waiting? I'm certain you haven't forgotten where it's filed," explained Colbert with a vague grin._

* * *

**Moissac**

Eleonore searched the camp where the Manticore Knights pitched their tents until she found the one she was looking for. A young man with scruffy brown hair dressed elegantly in his uniform laying on the grass outside his tent in the sun, reading a book before he put it down and smiled up at her.

"Hello there."

The blonde bespectacled woman went to sit down beside the man and looked at his book, "Hello yourself. Reading anything interesting?"

"Nothing special. Just a mystery."

"Have you figured out who did it yet?"

"I have theories, but it's still too early in the book for evidence to support them."

"I can usually figure out who did it as soon as all the characters are introduced. Unless it's one of those where the author intentionally throws in a new character later in the book who turns out to be the real culprit. Those just spoil the fun."

"I hope that doesn't turn out to be the case in this one. Though, I have a much greater mystery to solve at the moment."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"The fact that you and I have been traveling together for this long, and this is the first time you've had a moment to spend with me."

"I'm sorry Charles. I've been so busy, and I'm also sorry that's not even the reason I came here now."

"Then what has brought you here if not to see your fiance?" asked the man with a sincere smile.

"My mother wants to see you. Don't ask me why. She didn't tell me," explained Eleonore with irritation evident in her voice.

"What happened?"

"You know my mother. She's, a different person when she's…"

"When she's in command. Yes. We all have to be. Try to understand."

"I do. But it doesn't make it hurt less. I can't see her as anything but my mother, and she can just, alter her perceptions at will. Unless it's for Louise… No. Eleonore is a big girl, she can take it. But little Louise might throw a fit and cause some kind of disaster if we scold her too much."

Charles couldn't help himself and laughed causing Eleonore to smack him on the shoulder. "It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is! I've never heard you complain about anything before. Usually it's other people complaining about you and how you're like a harpy. But this side of you I rather like. It reminds me that there is a woman in 'businesswoman' and that she's actually quite loveable when you see past the harsh exterior."

"Pfft. It's only natural. If you're going to be my husband I should _**occasionally **_confide in you. But don't get any stupid ideas! It doesn't mean you don't have to work to maintain my respect!"

"Of course my lady. Life without any challenges is boring."

* * *

"Do you understand what I've explained and asked you to do? Because this is where you normally try to tell me it can't be done," said Calista.

"Normally, maybe. But when I fought Kirche I did it by instinct. I don't see why I can't do it at will," answered Louise.

"That's the spirit. Now. This is all I have to teach you for today. So if you can do it feel free to keep doing it. Have fun with it. I'll follow you around."

Louise tightened the strap holding Derflinger to her back and gave Calista a grinning nod. She then looked up at the two story building before her and bent her knees to execute a Force leap to the top where she landed roughly but safely with Calista just behind her making a more graceful landing with her knees bent and one hand down for stability.

"The landing takes practice. You'll get the hang of it. When you jump down from such a height, use a Force push to slow your fall before impact. You'll know when."

"I understand," answered the smiling Louise. "That felt really good. Way better than magic levitation."

"It's like flying. Now you have a hint of what it feels like for me when I pilot. Keep going."

"Right!"

Louise looked to the roof of the next building across the street from her and gave herself a running start before leaping over. The buildings were equal in height and Louise ended up falling forward and rolling before standing up again while a concerned Calista leaped over to check on her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Haha. This is so great!"

Calista couldn't help but smile at her infectious enthusiasm before following her to the next building, and the next after that. It took a few more leaps but Louise eventually learned how to control her momentum and landings and it wasn't much longer after that she was performing roof to roof leaps as if she'd been doing it all her life.

"Try jumping down to the streets now. Watch me and then try it."

Louise watched as Calista jumped off the roof the the four story building they were on and used the Force to push the ground ahead of her just before impact to slow her fall, she landed as gracefully as a cat on her hands and feet and was greeted by the shocked expressions of townspeople before leaping up to the next building ahead of her which was a two story and looked back at Louise. Calista nodded to her apprentice and positioned herself to intervene if Louise should fail.

Louise jumped off and pushed the ground ahead of her too hard, sending dust in all directions and causing the people around her landing site to start furiously rubbing their eyes. She looked up at Calista who had her face covered her palm and laughed happily before leaping up beside her master.

"How did I do?"

"A little too much. But practice makes perfect. Try again."

"Louise?! What the hell are you doing?!"

Louise signed and looked off the side of the building down into the streets where she saw her eldest sister looking up at her with an angry expression. "That's one way to kill my mood… Grrr!"

"I've noticed your sister excels at that."

"Yes master, she does… But she's still my sister," said Louise before jumping off the building to Eleonore's horror. She pulled out her wand to try and arrest her sister's fall but she was too fast and all she could feel was her heart in her throat, and pounding in her ears as Louise neared the ground. With eyes wide she rushed forward in a desperate attempt to catch her but she was too far away.

Louise pushed the ground ahead of her to slow her fall without causing damage to the pavement this time. She stood up from her landing and smiled at her sister. "Hello big sister. Is everything alright?" though Louise sounded chipper, she was sweating profusely from the combination of the sun shining brightly and exhaustion from repeat use of the Force.

"You just jumped off a building… _**Twice! **_What is wrong with you?! I've never been so scared in my life!"

"Actually this is probably the fourth of fifth building I've jumped to or from. It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?! You could have died!"

"There's nothing to worry about. Really. It's completely safe. For me at least."

Calista jumped down and landed beside Louise. She stood up and adjusted her robe before giving Eleonore a slow nod with a forced smile. The gesture was returned and none of the three misunderstood the true hostility present between Calista and Eleonore.

"What do you have to look so smug about?" asked Eleonore to Calista.

"Hey! Leave her out of this. She's teaching me."

"Teaching you what? How to make me the youngest person to ever have a heart attack?!"

"You're over reacting! It's perfectly safe. I can show you again if you want?"

"No! I've seen enough. If you want to show me something you can do I'm interested, but please don't jump off another building…"

* * *

"My lady," stated Charles de Burgundy as he stepped up to a respectful distance from Karin and gave her a Knightly salute.

"At ease Lieutenant."

Charles relaxed his posture and stood silently while Karin studied a map on the table in front of her in the center of the command tent.

"As we march, we'll be in striking distance of Dijon. I understand things were bad there."

"Yes my lady."

"I won't ask for the details. We've all lost something to Brinvilliers recently. But I intend to have you retake your home. As the heir to your family I expect you handle the mop up and restore order. For obvious reasons I can't place you in command of the military mission itself. But I can place an officer under your command as the new Marquis. I have a candidate in mind who will be sympathetic to your situation and work with you to get the job done. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes my lady. I am most grateful."

"Don't thank me. Thank your fiance. It was her plan to retake your lands on the way to the capital. I only amended the manner in which these operations would be conducted and the speed at which they will be executed."

"May I ask your permission to have my fiance accompany me on this endeavor?"

"You'll have to ask her. if she wants to go, that's her business. She knows her duties."

"I understand."

"Go get ready then."

"Yes my lady. Vive la Reine!"

* * *

Guiche groaned with frustration as he helped the soldiers repack supplies to be loaded onto the wagons. Even when she wasn't there to oversee them, everyone felt the presence of Eleonore de la Valliere staring and scolding them for being slow or sloppy. Surely there were subordinates better suited to such a menial task as this. But his father insisted that he should experience a sample of every type of duty that needed to be performed in an army, but what he was suppose to learn from this, he had no idea, and that frustrated him even more. But what frustrated him the most was that his father refused to allow him to return to the academy with Matilda so he could see Montmorency and make sure she was alright.

"_Duty first. Always."_

Those words from his father echoed in his mind and tortured him. Yes he had a duty to the army, and a strong desire to please his father and fulfill his expectations. But didn't he also have a duty to the woman he someday wanted to marry? Assuming of course, she would have him at all. His blunders regarding her had been so numerous he wasn't sure if she'd want to keep being with him. Though she seemed back to normal when she awoke from her ordeal at the lake and everything seemed fine between them, his insecurities wouldn't stay at rest.

* * *

_**One year ago**_

"_Guiche? What the hell happened to you? You're soaking wet?" asked Reynald while Gimli and Malicorne snickered and fought to keep from bursting into more boisterous laughter._

"_Montmorency didn't take kindly to my offer," said Guiche while shivering under a cold chill that blew through the courtyard of the academy._

"_Haha! I told you she wouldn't. We all told you," explained Gimli with a short fit of laughter._

"_Yes. Enjoy this moment while you can gentlemen. However, I'd like it very much if you could enjoy it somewhere I can get out of this bitter cold…" exclaimed Guiche as he walked towards the boy's dormitory while reflecting on his failure._

_**Earlier that day**_

_Montmorency took a deep breath of the cool air flowing through the academy. The winter chill was coming but hadn't yet arrived in full force so the young girl found it to be quite pleasant. Guiche however was shivering and did his best to keep from showing his discomfort._

"_It's such a nice day," said Montmorency with a beaming smile._

"_It's always a nice day when I get to spend it with you," said Guiche in the sincerest voice he could muster in spite of the cold._

"_Sorry I haven't been able to make more time for you Guiche. Between studying for exams and cooking up 'study aids' for nearly everyone I've been terribly busy."_

"_That's what I wanted to discuss with you. I see how hard you work and it is truly inspiring."_

"_Thank you. That means a lot," she spoke with pride and affection while leaning back to rest her head against his shoulder._

"_I've been saving up the allowance I get from home for sometime now. I'd like to offer to pay for your next term if you'll allow me."_

_Montmorency froze for a moment before sitting up up and giving him a deathly glare._

"_Would you care to repeat that?"_

_Guiche audibly gulped. "I'm not certain that would be wise…"_

"_You've certainly got that right! What is wrong with your brain Guiche? What would people think if I accepted that much money from you? What kind of person do you think I am that you could offer such a thing and believe I'd accept it? Are you completely incapable of respecting the fact that I am perfectly capable of earning my own way through life? What could possibly compel you to even consider making such an offer much less saving up and actually saying the words?"_

"_Forgive me Montmorency! I meant no offense I simply-"_

_Before Guiche could say anything further he was drenched in icy cold water fresh from the fountain. When he opened his eyes again it was to see Montmorency putting her wand back into her cloak and walking away from him at a furious pace. He could almost see her anger all around her as her breath fogged into the air and flowed around her head like a dark aura._

_**Later that day**_

"_Damn Guiche. You really have no luck with the girls. You know that?" observed Malicorne while Guiche curled himself up by the fireplace in the boy's common room with fresh cloths._

"_Achooo! Damn it all. Now I'm catching a cold..."_

"_A cold is the least of your problems man. First Louise, and now Montmorency. If you keep this up every girl in the school is gonna have you on their shit list," explained Gimli._

"_I need to figure out a way to make it up to her. So if any of you have any good ideas, tell me, otherwise I'd really rather not listen to all the doom and gloom."_

"_Doom and gloom is your life Guiche. Just accept it, you'll be much happier that way," stated Malicorne._

"_I'd rather not end up like you if I can avoid it thank you."_

"_For what it might be worth Guiche. Do you even understand why she did what she did?" asked Reynald._

_Guiche looked up at the bespectacled boy with a curious expression._

"_You honestly don't have a clue. I can't help but wonder what it's like to live in your world. Where ignorance is anything but bliss," said Gimli with an amused smirk._

"_Would any of you care to elaborate? Or are you content to hold onto your secrets?"_

"_Look around you Guiche…"_

_Guiche took a moment to turn his head and glance about the common room. There were couches and study desks available as well as a small library of reference materials. All around were students focused deeply on their studies. Guiche observed one student take a sip of a small unlabeled bottle before going back into his book to resume his studies with an intense concentration._

"_Everyone is preparing for exams. What of it?"_

"_I feel so sorry for you Guiche. Everyone is able to focus so hard where they normally would get distracted by the wall paper because Montmorency prepares her special elixirs to help people stay concentrated. Some guys here get stressed out so badly with the pressure on them to be successful that they'd snap if it wasn't for Montmorency cooking them something to take the edge off. You just couldn't accept that she's proud of what she's accomplished here with her Apothecary skills," explained Reynald._

"_You thought she was only doing it because she needed the coin. You didn't give a moment of thought to the fact that she actually enjoys her work and that it helps her feel like she's accomplishing something worth while, like helping people, as well as paying her own way. That's why she fucked you up," added Gimli._

"_A very crude way of putting it. But accurate I suppose. So what should I do about it?"_

_Reynald burst into a fit of laughter. "It's simple Guiche. There's this thing on top of your shoulders. It contains something called a brain. You need to make use of it."_

"_Forgive me for being born with good looks instead of your intellectual capacity Reynald."_

"_I have both. So do you. Simple fact of life is that the uglier you are, the smarter you have to be. You got blessed with the good looks so you sort of neglected your brains. I on the other hand maintain both. As does Gimli. However, for Malicorne, I'm sad to say there's no excuse, or hope."_

"_Hey. What's that suppose to mean?" asked an angry Malicorne._

"_In simple terms. For every pound you are overweight, you need to pick up a book and read it. But at the rate you're scarfing down pastries, not even the whole library in this school will be able to help you. It doesn't matter how advanced your powers are. Magic has diminishing returns when it comes to increasing your social standing if it isn't augmented by looks or smarts."_

"_I'm not a moron you know. I just happen to appreciate good food. And this school offers plenty of good food. Well, except for a while after Guiche messed with Louise the Zero and the Chef tried to starve us to death..."_

"_That wasn't so bad for you. You actually dropped a belt notch or two when that happened," said Gimli with amusement._

"_Don't remind me of that… I had to go all the way to Moissac to get a decent meal that week. All I was eating was bread crumbs since everything safe would be gone before I could get anything…"_

"_Could we not talk about this?" stated Guiche with a hint of anger in his voice._

"_Still a touchy subject? You damn well deserve it you know. I still can't believe you did that. And that Montmorency would even give you a chance after what you and Kirche pulled," said Gimli with a scowl._

"_Montmorency is an amazing girl. I don't know what she sees in me. But she's worth the effort for me to think outside the box. So to speak."_

"_Guiche. Don't make it more complicated than it has to be. Just apologize to her and explain that you understand better now. Girls really don't like it when you get all dramatic…"_

"_Listen to Reynald. He speaks from experience. Just try to be more like me. Keep it simple. Get her a simple gift if you think it'll make it easier. But don't be extravagant. Remember she likes simple things and she's a modest girl. Being flamboyant and extreme will put her off even more."_

"_I think I should just be myself honestly."_

"_**No!"**_ _said his three friends in unison._

"_Being yourself is what got you into this mess in the first place!" exclaimed Gimli._

"_Just take our advice Guiche. Trust us for once," said Reynald._

* * *

Guiche kicked himself for that. Though it was long past and he did make up with her, it wasn't the first, or the last time he was on the receiving end of her wrath. Since his incident with Katie he'd come a long way, but looking ahead, he could almost see clearly how far he had yet to go and it suddenly dawned on him how much truth there was in his father's words. Duty first. He was so focused on himself that, he didn't see the obvious advice his father gave him. The only way to show her that he was willing to change was to first prove he could handle responsibility. With that thought in mind, he renewed his focus on his work.

However, not long after that, one of the scouts from the remains of his father's forces approached and informed him that he was given a new assignment. Guiche stood up and followed the man.

* * *

With Matilda gone, Agnes found herself irritated and short on outlets for that irritation. The sight of the few remaining Musketeers looking weary from battle and worse still from the death of the Queen left them all physically and emotionally drained.

With all that's happened, Agnes, like so many others had not been able to take the time to come to terms with recent events. Particularly the deaths of all the young women she hand picked and trained for her Musketeers. Though their deaths troubled her, she couldn't help but feel proud of their accomplishments in battle. None of them went down without a fight. Very few went down without taking at least five or more enemies with them. It was a testament to her training that drowned out the sorrow and kept her pride at the forefront of her mind.

She gazed fondly at the last few surviving Musketeers. Busy sharpening their swords, cleaning their rifles, or mending their uniforms, or packing supplies for the coming march. It was all they could do to keep their minds off the same things Agnes herself was struggling with, but at least they were using their time productively. Perhaps she should do the same?

"You seem troubled my lady. Is there anything I could assist you with?"

Agnes turned around and found Julio's smiling face staring at her as he awaited her response. Her cheeks started burning under his glare before she turned away to face her Musketeers again.

"Nothing you can help me with Sir Julio. But thank you."

"Are you certain of that? I've unfortunately been through enough battles in my life to know that look on someone's face all too well. I dare say I've worn that same expression myself on many occasions."

"I hand picked and trained all my Musketeers. Thanks to how you interfered in our battle I lost a lot more than I should have. But I don't blame you for it though. I'm know you only did what you thought was right at the time. But now I have to figure out how to go about rebuilding our fighting strength. It's not a small challenge."

"No. It isn't. But if I might offer you the benefit of my experience. It would be best if you just did it one recruit at a time. There's no need to look at it as a larger task than it needs to be. I might also suggest having your remaining Musketeers aid you in this undertaking. You said yourself you handpicked and trained each of them. You could rely on them to help pass on the knowledge and skills you imparted."

"That would give them something else to focus on besides the reality of the situation… Something productive."

"Indeed it would."

Agnes turned to face Julio once again with a straight face, this time more prepared to deal with his good looks. "I wonder. Sir Julio. May we impose upon you to give us a lesson that you teach to your Knights in Romalia? I'd be an idiot not to seize the opportunity to have my Musketeers learn from someone as accomplished as you are."

"It is my honor to be of service any way I can my lady," said Julio with a polite bow.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Our purpose today is nothing out of the ordinary. We're going to spread out and scout the area the army will be marching through. Standard spread, narrow and deep. You all have three hours to conduct your sweeps. Then we will rendezvous with the vanguard at the river bridge to the north and receive instructions from there. Any questions?"

The leader of the Gramont scouts looked around. His force sustained the fewest losses in the battle of Lagdorian Lake due to their training and positions allowing them to escape the flooding. But today, they had a new member with them, and his inexperience had to be taken into consideration. When there were no questions, he addressed the matter at hand.

"We've been asked by the General to train his son today in basic reconnaissance. Lazare, I'd like you take the boy with you and show him what's what. Are you alright with that?"

"Yes sir, happy to."

Guiche looked at the man he'd just been partnered up with. He was in his mid twenties, his cloths were dirty, but he had a dignity about him that could rival any noble's. He had reddish scruffy hair, stubble all over his face and neck from not shaving for days. But most of all this man had experience. It was written all over him like a book. But Guiche could only read the title of this book, the rest was beyond his comprehension. He was a commoner and gave the blonde boy a polite nod. But he was not a commoner to be taken lightly; that much was abundantly clear.

After the scouts had been dismissed from their briefing and set out in different direction, Lazare came up to Guiche and with an arm politely gestured into the distance. "We'll be going that way. I'd like you to stay close to me and do as I do. Will that be alright with you?"

"Certainly. And please, call me Guiche."

"Respectfully. You're the General's son. I shouldn't be getting familiar. Only professional."

"Please sir. I insist. I'll be benefiting your your example and leadership today, so I think it would be best."

Lazare sighed and gave Guiche a quick nod. "As you wish then. Guiche. If you have any questions, ask me right away. Don't hesitate. But do be discreet. You never know what's lurking in the woods."

"I understand Mr. Lazare. I'll be sure to mind your example and ask my questions discreetly."

The two started walking towards the forest at a calm pace just as the other scouts had. Guiche kept in step with companion while searching for conversation to make. He wasn't used to conversing with commoners, and the search for a topic of mutual interest was fruitless for the young noble. Thinking of the things he'd hear Louise and Siesta discuss around the school wasn't helpful because they had interests he hoped this man did not share.

"So Guiche. How's your experience with the army so far?"

Guiche was silently thankful for the man taking the initiative. "I've learned more since we first marched out of the academy than I have in all my life to this point. It's been both sobering and eye opening."

"Aye. War does that to a young man. I hope this'll be my final campaign. Before all this started we were patrolling the border with Gallia, and I didn't get a chance to ask my girlfriend to marry me before we left and started all that. Then all this happened, and I still got the damn ring in my pack."

"Ring? Aren't you afraid you might lose it?"

"Afraid to death. That's why I'm mindful of it. Had to save up three months pay to afford it. Three months of eatin' scraps and bits of cheese when my parents couldn't cook for me."

"I'm sure she's worth the effort," said Guiche with a polite smile.

"You better believe she is. Most beautiful girl in Muret."

"Ahhh, so you're from Muret?"

"Aye. On your family lands. Good place to live. No troubles to be found. Good hard working people everywhere you look. Everyone looks out for eachother. Doesn't get better."

"No, it doesn't. Our lands are a good place to live. Safe, beautiful, serene."

"Yes they are. Now, time to quiet down. We're getting into the forest here. Just stay close to me and really mind yourself. You especially want to watch out for spider webs. A lot of the creepy crawlies in here can kill you with a bite unless we get to to a healer in time."

"My girlfriend has a saying she keeps reminding me of, a little prevention is worth more than a lot of cure," answered Guiche with a firm nod.

"Wise words. Keep them in mind."

* * *

Matilda stood in the command tent and waited patiently for Karin to explain the reason for her summons. She didn't even have time to attend to any of her own business before she was told to go see the Manticore Knight's leader by one of her Lieutenants.

"Matilda the Adamant. I can't say I ever expected to meet you and yet here you are."

"Yes I am. Though, still curious as to why."

"You don't waste time with pleasantries. Good. Then I'll get to it. I have a mission I need done. And you have a reputation as a woman who gets things done. So I'd like to give you a field commission as a captain and have you lead troops under the command of the Marquis de Burgundy to retake his lands from the enemy. He'll have all the specifics for you."

Matilda considered her words before nodding. "I can do that."

"Good. I knew you could. I've assigned a company of infantry to be under your command. One hundred men. They should all be receiving their orders as we speak. I can give you a short list of officers to choose from to be your Lieutenants if you wish."

"I appreciate it. I'll be sure to review it immediately. Though I'm not sure who's who around here. As you know I'm from Albion."

"I've already considered that and I've detailed why I've put each of them on the list."

"Thank you. I have a few candidates in mind I'd like to approach. Particularly for the position of Vice-Captain."

"That is your business. You have five hours to get organized. That's when the main army will begin marching north. So check with the Logistics Officer to make sure your candidates know to report to you. Dismissed Captain."

"Thank you very much. My lady."

* * *

A short time after the meeting Matilda found Calista near her tent, pacing back and forth. The look on the little Echani's face made Matilda crack a small smile. She could almost see a dark cloud all around the Sith as she paced about, seething in her anger.

"You certainly look amused…" said Calista in an icy tone.

"You called Louise petulant, but you're also guilty of temper tantrums. So yes, I'm amused."

"I'm just going through all the ways I could murder her sister without getting caught. I find it soothing."

"I take it the harpy said something she shouldn't have?"

"More than just something. It was a combination of somethings amounting to greater whole. While I normally only go after idiots who know what kind of fight they're picking, I'm on the verge of making an exception for her!"

"Well. I have an offer that might help you unwind and relax a little."

Calista stopped and looked at Matilda with a curious expression causing Matilda to smile just a little brighter.

"You look so cute when you've got that curious expression on your face!"

Calista narrowed her white eyes and didn't look amused at all.

"Seriously. Since that happened to your eyes… Anyway. Let me get back to the offer before I melt."

Calista scoffed and turned her head away.

"I've been made a Captain. I have some troops to command. You told me you have some battlefield experience leading infantry. So I was wondering if you'd like to be my Vice-captain for this mission. It's straight forward. Go to a little town about a day's march from here and help the Lord of the Land kick out our enemies and take back control of the area."

Calista closed her eyes and carefully considered the offer before turning her head back to Matilda and opening her eyes again. "I'd love to. But I can't leave Louise again. I'm not sure what's going to happen with her, but bringing her along would be out of the question without us incurring her mother's wrath."

"I've never seen you afraid of anyone before?"

"I'm not afraid for myself. I'm afraid for my apprentice. She's not ready for this and she'd be a liability to us at this stage of the game. I have to focus on her training."

"That makes sense. Though, if I might offer you a suggestion? You can't teach someone to make good decisions. You have to let them gather experience. So don't put her on a leash that's too tight. Alright?"

"Her gathering experience unsupervised could get me killed along with her. But keep the position open for me though. I'll take you up on it next time."

"Sure thing Cali. I'd better start packing up here."

"I'll go find Louise now that I've calmed down enough that I won't lunge at Eleonore the Hutt like a rabid Nexu."

"Hutt?"

"Don't ask. I wish you well on your first mission in command, big sister. May the Force grant you strength."

"It's not as cute when you say 'big sister' in that icy tone of your's."

"I'm not cute Matilda."

"Yes you are. In your own special kind of vicious way," said Matilda with a happy smile.

* * *

**Outside Moissac**

Guiche looked around the open field beyond the trees around their camp with a weary gaze. The sun was beating down on him and the sweat started to drip from his golden hair directly into his eyes causing him to quickly rub the stinging out.

"I don't understand. What are we looking for exactly?" asked Guiche to the seasoned scout with him.

"Any sign of enemy scouts, predators, or possible threats to our people. They can be very small things. Like this for example," answered Lazare while gesturing to the base of a nearby tree.

"What is that? Dung? What's so interesting about dung?"

"It's from a wolf. I seen a few other signs of them here and there. Which means there's probably a whole pack wandering around here. They wouldn't come and mess with an army, but the two of us in their territory could face trouble. So we need to be on our toes."

"I see. I never would have thought to look for something like that."

"That's why you're here. To learn. Don't worry I used to overlook the little things too. You need to be aware of so many things when you're scouting. Especially the wild life. They react to things. Knowing what their reactions to different things tend to be can give you important clues to your surroundings. So when I say you need to pay attention to everything, I mean everything. Even something as small as a broken branch or disturbed ants can let you know if there's something to look out for," explained Lazare.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Guiche.

"Step one is put yourself in their boots. Think as if you were working for the other side. If you wanted to know about us. Where should you go?"

"That's easy. I'd disguise myself as a traveler and wander around the town."

"Townspeople aren't allowed near the camp for exactly that reason. Also the army is preparing to move. Which is why we're here now."

"You have a point. But even at a distance I could learn much. Like our numbers, company formations, equipment, and the like."

"Yes you can. But why risk being caught in the town when you could just sneak around in the treeline to get the same information?"

"So that's what we're looking for? A lone scout?"

"That's a possibility. The one we're here to make sure isn't happening."

"So how do we search for a lone scout in such a large area?"

"We try to anticipate his movements without making stupid guesses. We search for evidence of his existence. Right now since we haven't been bothered by the wolves yet it can mean something else has their interest. They could be hunting, or, there could be someone else in their territory that they're onto. So what would our next move be?"

"Find the wolves?"

"Find the wolves. Exactly."

* * *

**Moissac**

"Many great minds have long pondered on the meaning of justice. Ultimately justice is defined by the needs of a society in the moment just as much as it is in the laws written down by a government. Justice doesn't mean a strict adherence to the word of the law. But in what you know is right and wrong. Justice without compassion is injustice. Justice without force is powerless, and force without justice is tyranny. As keepers of the peace, you must always remember that you should temper your sense of justice with your sense of mercy."

"Sir Julio. If the law says the punishment for theft is a prison sentence, but the person committing the crime is hungry and can't feed himself. Is that a case where it's better to show mercy and compassion rather than the blunt application of the rule of law? But how do you know when someone is just saying what they think will get them off easy?" asked one of the young musketeers.

"There's never an easy way to make that determination. You have to rely on your experience to grant you wisdom and insight. It's not easy. You will make mistakes, learn from them. You will fail at times, but do not give up. The quick and easy path is to be strict, but justice is a search for truth. Even when the community cries for blood, allowing an injustice against one is an injustice for all."

"Sir Julio. We're in the middle of a war. Where can we find justice in all of this? Where we have to fight against our own people?" asked another of the Musketeers who sounded anxious about her question.

Agnes looked at Julio as if eagerly anticipating his response to the young woman.

"There's no easy answer to that question my lady. War itself represents a failure for justice to be served. Uprisings like this come about when those in power fail to listen. Or when an opportunist seizes the chance to use the concerns of the people to gain power and use it against the common good. In the end, you're fighting for what you believe in just as much as your enemies are. Don't begrudge them. You should fight for what you believe in, but your weapons are not your only means of waging this conflict. The strength of your ideas carry just as much power as the strength of your steel. Diplomacy should always be given a chance. Violence should only come once all other options, including surrender, have been considered or attempted."

Agnes looked at Julio with a stunned expression, "You can't be serious? Are you saying we should surrender to our enemies rather than fight them? How does that help anyone?! Did you just surrender to the Inquisition when they came after you with everything they had?"

"No my lady. I did not. There are times when surrender is the best choice to make if it can lead to a peaceful solution in a given conflict. But everything has a time and place. If you're surrounded on all sides, with no hope of victory, surrender becomes the best way to prevent blood shed. But at the same time, if conflict can serve the greater good, then you should fight no matter the odds. The question that should always be on your mind is which path to take in a given situation to serve that greater good."

"So we should always be mindful of what's best for everyone, not just ourselves. Is that what you're saying?" asked one of the younger Musketeers.

"Indeed my lady. That is exactly what I mean," said Julio with an encouraging smile that had the young woman blushing.

"Thank you for your time Sir Julio. I believe you've given us all a lot to think about," said Agnes before dismissing her musketeers.

"I hope my insights serve you well as you forge your own paths," concluded Julio with a deep bow the the Musketeers who in turn gave the Knight before them a respectful salute.

* * *

**Later that day**

Matilda had her soldiers readied for inspection. It had been a long time since she fought in the Albion civil war and commanded soldiers in battle. She didn't expect this to be anything like what she faced before but her experience taught her to hope for the best, but to plan for the worst. The soldiers had all come from the Valliere army, all heavy infantry with combat experience. They were ideal for the war they found themselves in.

All she had to do now was await the nobleman who'd be giving her marching orders. Which also reminded her very firmly that she wasn't truly in command. The list of potential officers for her company were all from the Valliere forces as well. A woman like Karin the Heavy Wind wouldn't entrust so much to a stranger, no matter her reputation, without strings and ropes attached. So she needed to reconsider her fortune in being given this command.

Eleonore listened carefully while Charles explained his suggestion, and she did not seem pleased by what she was hearing at all evidenced by the growing look of anger on her face.

"After I reclaim the town, and the lands are made safe. I'd like us to marry. It'll be an event to restore honor to my family, and lift the spirits of the people. Please say yes."

"Absolutely not! I really expected better of you Charles. I really did. You can't seriously expect me to just vacate my duties here and run away with you!"

"Managing supplies, messing arrangements, sanitation, and Brimir knows what other lowly tasks means more to you than our future together?"

"My duty to my family comes first. Even before you. You're not my family yet. They need me now. You have your own affairs to conduct, as I have mine. I won't hear anymore of it, do you understand me?!"

"Clearly my lady," said Charles while stepping back to take a deep bow. "I can see that the challenge you present will indeed be a difficult one to surmount."

"If you wanted a submissive a wife, you shouldn't have asked to marry one of my mother's daughters," she declared while wrapping her hand around her pink scarf.

"If I wanted a submissive wife who'd never fight or question me, and that I could control, I'd have courted your sister Cattleya instead of you. You're the one I want to marry."

"If you ever talk about my sister like that again… If you even think something like that about her…" Eleonore balled her fists and started shaking from rage with her head down.

When she looked back up at him the sun's glare in the glass of her spectacles obscured her eyes and made it seem like she was staring at him with pure fire.

"Just leave. Before I hurt you..."

Charles turned around and said nothing. He mounted his familiar and flew away. That was when Eleonore let a tear fall from her eyes that she fought with all her might to contain but could no longer hold back. She picked up the end of her pink scarf and used it to dry the tear, then held the scarf to her cheek for a long time.

After a few minutes to compose herself Eleonore looked up and saw something a few meters ahead of her. The light didn't quite seem right set against the town. The buildings seems to warp when seen through this one spot in her vision. She took off her glasses to make sure they were clean and then wiped her eyes for good measure. When she put her glasses back on she saw no evidence of what she had seen before and walked away, assuming it to be her imagination.

A few minutes later, once she was gone, Calista deactivated her stealth generator and huffed in frustration at the sight of Eleonore walking away from her. She ran her gloved fingers through the front of her hair to fluff her bangs and closed her eyes while her fingers lingered on the ribbon Montmorency had given her. She then pulled up her hood and walked away.

Julio meanwhile clipped his Lightsaber back on his belt and sighed in relief. Masking his presence from the little Sith wasn't exactly difficult; however it _was _tedious. The Jedi Knight found himself extremely curious as to why exactly she would change her mind as she did. The red ribbon in her hair clearly had significance, as did the eldest Valliere's pink scarf. Every new clue to Calista's mind only raised more questions for the man but that was the norm when it came to the Echani Sith Lord.


	22. Crucible

**Chapter Twenty - Crucible**

Lazare was wounded and unable to stand. He and Guiche were cut off from the others. Guiche was bleeding from a wound to his abdomen. The pain was excruciating and he was sure his ribs were cracked or broken, there wasn't time to think about how badly. He stood up and wiped his face with his forearm, he sleeve was covered in blood but he didn't have time to think about that either. He took up his wand and whispered a spell to it before dropping it to the ground and moved as quickly as he could to pick up his friend. He was in a panic but wouldn't leave his new friend to die if he could help it. Behind him his wand turned the Earth around it into liquid, the best trap he could set.

There was nothing he could do for the others except trust that they knew what they were doing and would escape anyway they could and meet back up at the vanguard of their army.

He hoped the trail of blood they were leaving behind them would not help the monster find him. He pushed that thought away leaving only his primal fear to guide his actions. Putting one foot in front of the other.

In the distance behind him, Guiche heard a mighty roar, and the unmistakable sound of a man screaming in pain and terror. He knew there was no way his trap was that successful. Another of his comrades had either tried to engage their enemy, or was caught. He couldn't think about it. There was nothing he could do. He was disarmed and carrying a wounded unconscious man on his back.

He ignored the increasing pain he was feeling throughout his body as he hurried through the dense forest as fast as his legs could carry him until he came to a river. Lazare had told him before that they would have to find and follow this river to reach friendly territory and Guiche was relieved to have found it. He didn't have the experienced scout's sense of direction so he took a moment to thank God and Brimir for his good fortune as he changed direction and followed the flow of the river down stream. He was confident that this would lead him to friendly forces and safety.

"Not much longer Lazare… Please hold on..."

* * *

**Dijon**

Matilda stood on the cobbled road just in front of the town of Dijon with Charles de Burgundy beside her sitting atop his Manticore. Ahead of them blocking the entrance to the town was a lone mage dressed in black with a large brimmed hat and cape, wand held loosely in his left hand. He had a short and messy beard, and the dark brown hair that showed under his hat was greasy and unkempt. His cloths, while fitting of a nobleman, were stained with mud as if he'd been laboring in the fields not unlike the commoners behind him. Directly behind him were a number of commoners standing shoulder to shoulder to block the road, each had fearful expressions on their faces but they still stood behind this lone mage who showed no fear whatsoever in the face of a Manticore Knight and the army at his back.

"I am Gerard the Ash. I speak for the people of Dijon. Whom do I address?" asked the man in a calm and very cool voice.

Matilda was impressed, the man had nerves of steel and didn't flinch, even with a small army in front of him and nothing but farmers behind him.

"I am the Marquis, Charles de Burgundy. I demand you surrender yourself to us, and to the people blocking our way, remove yourselves now and you may be forgiven for this… Indecency."

"Good sir, we do not wish to fight. These people only want to live in peace. It is you who brings conflict and must depart from these lands."

"I will not ask again sir. As a gentleman, I am compelled to offer the opportunity but make no mistake, if you refuse you will die. As will any who oppose their rightful rulers."

"No sir. The rightful rulers of this town are behind me. Every man must eventually die. Better to die for something than live for nothing."

"You wish to die for these common farmers?" Charles asked with genuine bewilderment.

"I never said I wanted to die. I simply intend to defend the right of these people to live free."

"Then you shall have your opportunity!" declared Charles as he dismounted from his Manticore and drew his sword wand.

Gerard tightened his grip on his wand but otherwise stood calmly. "If we are to duel, may I presume the chivalric code shall apply?"

"Indeed it shall," answered Charles.

"Then as the challenged party I have the right to set the terms. If I win, your forces will leave here. If you win, you will not punish these people behind me for my actions. Is this satisfactory?"

Charles held his sword up to his face in a salute to acknowledge his agreement and in turn Gerard did the same with his wand before lowering it and casting it aside.

"Then I forfeit, and the duel is your's sir."

"How dishonorable… How… Disgusting," said Charles through his teeth.

"What is honorable and what is dishonorable is always up for debate. However dishonor would certainly come if you were to go back on your word now."

Charles sheathed his sword wand and looked to his army, "I want this… Place him in chains. I'll decide what to do with him later. I want the town secured. Raise flags of mourning for her majesty anywhere they will fly! It's time to remind Dijon that we are in Tristain! Vive la Reine!"

"**Vive la Reine!"** was the chorus from the soldiers he addressed.

* * *

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

Tiffania examined the tray of food in her hands and the door in front of her unsure of how she ended up where she was standing. The Headmaster had instructed her to bring it up to this room from the kitchen. Colbert told her that the person inside would need help and because he didn't have anyone to spare, part of her responsibilities around the school would be to help take care of the person inside this room who had been injured in one of the battles. Tiffania balanced the tray in her left hand and used her right to knock on the door.

"Come in" she heard from the other side of the door before reaching down to open it and then walking in.

The room was bland to say the least. With the exception of a bookshelf which actually had books on it, the rest of the room was a few empty tables, a cluttered dresser with a mirror attached to it and a bed at the end of the room near the window. Sitting up in the bed was a girl who, at first glance Tiffania couldn't figure out, but as she stepped closer she realized the girl was probably her age but for some inexplicable reason had silvery hair, like an old person with a few blonde strands mixed in. The girl was emaciated, probably why she was given so much food to bring up to her. Now she understood perfectly and mustered the best smile she could in spite of her shyness. She also held a little green frog in her hands which suddenly jumped off her to the end of the bed and then leapt off the bed to the table and croaked.

"Hello, I'm Tiffania. The Headmaster asked me to bring you this meal. I hope you don't mind this intrusion?"

"Hello. I'm Montmorency. I don't mind at all. Please come in," she answered politely. Montmorency took a moment to asses the girl coming towards her, long blonde hair with a big white hat. She wore a black cloak indicating she was a second year student but she'd never seen this girl before, and judging by her assets, being the size of her head, this girl would have been the talk of the school and not someone who could successfully blend into the woodwork.

Tiffania walked up to the bedside and gently set the tray down in her lap before standing up straight with her hands held neatly in front of her. "Will you be able to eat on your own?" Montmorency gave her a sideways glance at the question and Tiffania quickly held up her hands defensively, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you seem so…"

"Weak? I am. But, feeding myself is one of the hidden talents I've managed to rediscover," answered Montmorency. She didn't mean to sound bitter and snarky, but it was too late to take back her words now and instead opted to try friendly conversation, "You must be new to this school. I've never seen you before. Did you transfer here from another country and get stuck here by all the troubles?"

Tiffania gave a shy nod before reaching up to pull down her hat which seemed to have a tendency to keep trying to ride up on her head.

"I see. I suppose all I can really say is, welcome. If there's anything you need, or if you just want to talk. Feel free to come visit me anytime. It's not like I can go anywhere or do anything."

Tiffania nodded again. "Thank you. I appreciate it," she replied in a small voice.

"No need to be so shy. I don't bite. Even if I did, it's not like I can right now," she answered while offering the girl a warm and sincere smile.

"Thank you. I should probably go now. I think the headmaster will want me to help with other things."

Montmorency nodded at her before looking to the tray of food in her lap. "I mean it. Feel free to visit me anytime."

"I'll try," said Tiffania before moving towards the door. She didn't mean to walk so fast and she didn't realize how rude it probably was until she was already out and closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Luberon**

Calista and Louise stood atop a hill overlooking the village of Luberon while soldiers marched past them down the slope to a bridge across the first of two rivers flowing around the settlement. Louise looked around with an irate glint in her eye that had Calista curious. The Echani turned her gaze to the scenery before them. The town had been recaptured without a fight as the standing garrison surrendered immediately to the large army. It was notable that the actual number of mercenaries was very close to Eleonore's prediction. It was a small farming community set between the two small rivers, barely a hundred people lived in the village made up of wooden cabins and only a few built from brick and mortar. All in all, Calista found it quite beautiful to look at.

"I sense your frustration, but I find myself at loss for what could be causing it. Is there something you want to talk about?" asked Calista.

"Can't you just read my mind or something?" snapped Louise.

"Calm yourself. Just because I'm nice to you doesn't mean I'll allow you to provoke me with impunity," answered Calista in a calm tone while narrowing her eyes to let Louise know she was treading dangerous territory.

"I'm annoyed because everyone else has something to do to help with the war effort, but we're in the rear guard. Us! You're easily the most powerful person here. We should be out there being useful!"

"Interesting. You exalt my power, yet you consider yourself capable of keeping up with me in battle."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"It means you're getting ahead of yourself. You're forgetting the lessons you learned about overconfidence. Have patience. Your time will come when you're ready."

"You said I'm making good progress. So why are you holding me back now?!"

Calista closed her eyes. Louise tilted her head curiously but the next thing she knew Calista turned into a black and white blur of motion and suddenly Louise found herself face down in the grass with Derflinger poking at her neck.

"Noooo! Put me down! Don't you dare use me to hurt Louise ya bitch!" yelled Derflinger as loudly as he possibly could. The panic and despair in his voice came through as much as his anger.

"Silence!" said Calista in the most forceful tone either had yet heard from her, and there was something so deeply malefic in her accent that even the sword froze with fear. "Do you understand now Louise?"

Louise tried to look up at Calista, but her own swords edge made it near impossible. She could only sense the fear of the soldiers from the rear guard with their weapons at the ready. Calista wasn't masking her aura and Louise felt the unmistakable fear in those battle hardened men. All she could do was acknowledge her position without any movement.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully. Remember the pain we shared when I was poisoned? You remember the agony I had to overcome to save us both? **Answer me!**"

"**Yes!"**

"That pain was nothing compared to the pain that is my entire life! I've endured nothing but endless pain, misery, and suffering... Every scar on my body is a story of torture, murder, war, and death. I was leading soldiers across worlds so terrible your small mind couldn't begin to grasp it. Worlds that were frozen... Worlds on fire. Worlds where the _**oceans **_were stained red by the blood of the fallen... I've buried friends in places no one should ever have to go. I've etched their names in the walls of the Imperial Capital while I thanked the Moon Goddess that the endless rain of Dromund Kaas hid my tears from the onlookers,

"And you have the audacity to... _**Complain**_... That you want to fight in a war? Do not... _Ever again_... Make the mistake of thinking that you are at all ready for even a small taste of what I've been through. Am I making myself clear to you apprentice?"

"Yes… Master," was Louise's meek response.

Calista dropped Derflinger next to her apprentice without any regard for his dignity and walked away towards the river.

"Where are you going?" asked Louise while pushing herself up off the grass.

"Understand this at least… We are inexorably bound to one another. Through the Force, through this magic, and through destiny itself. But that doesn't mean I have to explain my every bowel movement to you. I hope that's clear enough?"

"Yes… Master. It is," answered Louise while picking up Derflinger and returning him to his sheath.

Once Calista was far enough away Derflinger spoke up, "Louise… Becareful how much ya trust her. I've never felt fear before, not like that anyway…"

"I know Derf. I remembered our talk too… We're alright though. I won't let that happen again."

"How do ya plan on that?"

"I don't know yet. All I know is I have to be able to protect you just like you protect me. I won't let that happen again. Whatever it takes!"

* * *

**Dijon**

Later that day, Matilda found Charles in the study of the Burgundy household. The room was a mess to say the least, books were all over the floor, and the desk was devoid of anything except a pile of books. Matilda sighed to herself, she'd seen this before in her own home. Valuables taken to be sold or repurposed, paintings used as fuel for fires…

"I used to spend so many hours in this room as a child. My father would give me books to read and converse with me about its contents and lessons. I learned everything I know in this room. Now look at it. To the commoners these books are worthless. They just throw them about on the floor like trash while looting worthless 'valuables' completely ignoring the real treasures of this room. Try as I might, I can't find words strong enough to convey my feelings on this subject… Certainly none I can use in front of a lady."

Matilda sighed and shook her head, "I know how you feel. I've been in your shoes before. I just came to inform you that the town has been secured. The mercenaries have been rounded up and locked in a store room until we can make more permanent arrangements for them."

"What of that… Man?" asked Charles with fury he struggled to suppress.

"We're keeping him away from the mercenaries and have locked him in the cellar at the inn which we're currently turning into our barracks," explained Matilda.

"We had a proper barracks on the east side of the town?"

"It's been converted into a storage facility for grain and other food stuff. Clearing it out would have taken too long so we're converting the inn for the time being."

"You see? That just proved my point. They have no sense. There are proper silos for grains and proper store houses for different foods."

"Dijon was asked to store up extra to be distributed for Brinvilliers' war effort. With your permission, I'd like to send word to Lady Eleonore to send us some people to arrange for this supply to be used for our war effort."

Charles leaned back on the desk in the center of the study and held his hand to his chin. "Yes, of course. We should do that. But I would also like your opinion on what we should do with Mr. Gerard now. After that… Pathetic display in front of the town I can't just have him killed. The last thing we need is to make him into a martyr as his Duke was no doubt hoping."

"For the time being, I suggest we just keep him in chains and locked away where he can't cause any more trouble. We should deal with him after we solve more immediate problems."

"More immediate problems?" asked Charles with a curious tone of voice.

"Indeed my lord. Brinvilliers set this town up as a major supply depot. Which means there could be more enemy forces in the surrounding areas. I'd like to send scouts to investigate that possibility."

"Very well. Do so. I have to get my house back in order so if you need anything from me, this is where I'll be."

"Understood. By your leave, I'll see to the reconnaissance."

Charles gave her a polite nod of his head before she turned to exit the room.

After issuing orders to her officers and delegating tasks Matilda walked down to the cellar of the town's inn. It was dark, and smelled of things Matilda didn't even want to think about but it was all they had to work with. Noble or not, this man was a prisoner of war now so his comfort wasn't high on the list of priorities She remembered the treatment she had received from the forces this man was loyal to after the fall of Saxe-Gotha... This was a paradise compared to that.

Matilda walked up to the Mage who was chained to a support column with an angry glare in her eyes. The room was lit with nothing but a single torch near the two guards at the entrance only a few meters away. The light came in from behind her and blocked most of her features from the man.

"Care to explain yourself?" asked Matilda in a harsh voice.

"Not particularly. Would you?" answered Gerard the Ash.

"I'm the one who gets to ask the questions now. Pardon me if I enjoy being on this end of Reconquista a little more than I probably should. Now tell me. You gave away your freedom, and could easily have lost your life... For what? This is not your land, nor your people."

"This is my country. My countrymen. These people have the right to live free from oppression."

"I've heard that line before. The first thing the 'liberators' killed was freedom. Reconquista cloaks tyranny in freedom," said Matilda while spitting on the ground at the name of Reconquista.

"I am not a member of Reconquista. Though, I am aware that Brinvilliers is."

"Does that mean you're not here to terrorize the people into submission?"

"Would you believe me if I said no? Perhaps you should spend some time in the town, among the people. Consider their point of view? Help them with the work that it takes to survive. The nobility after all, survived on the things they had to break their backs to provide. Is it too much to ask that they have a voice? That their needs be considered? That is all they ask for."

"I'm asking the questions here."

"With respect my lady. If you ask a question, I will answer it. But if you've come to make statements, you're wasting your time."

"Do you even understand your circumstances? After the death of Queen Marianne at the hands of your forces... Karin the Heavy Wind is not going to be merciful. Before you die, you will tell us everything you know. If you're truly unlucky, Queen Henrietta will let my friend Calista interrogate you. She got Old Osmond to sing like a bird, and his pain was legendary. So help yourself and start talking. Tell me what you know about the Reconquista forces in the area."

"I am afraid I must disappoint you my lady. I know nothing of the former Duke Brinvilliers military plans."

"Then tell me what you do know."

"I know he gave his word to free the people of Tristain. I also know that he has not broken his word. He is a gentleman. Not the third coming of the butcher King."

"If the measure of a gentleman is how he works with men who kidnap teenage girls to sell into slavery to fund his rebellions, I'll take a butcher King any day. Now… In light of that... Freeing the people? How does he intend to do that?"

"His actions speak louder than your accusations my lady. If you'd take the time to read the new laws of the land circulating the town, you'll find that his actions contradict the picture you paint. You're the ones now seeking to put the people back into their chains."

"You're not making any sense…"

"Perhaps that is because you've yet to gather evidence with which to make a case," said a casual Gerard.

"You really have no fear of what's coming to you? Do you?" asked Matilda with a steely tone.

"I have fear my lady. But not the fear you wish to impose upon me. I can say with certainty that I am indeed very afraid of a great many things, but you are not one of them. Neither is your Marquis."

"And why is that?"

"You, and your Marquis represent a government who rule through the application of brute force. That is not a government. It is a tyranny, a deception, and a blasphemy worse than the Inquisition itself."

"I don't pretend to know what the former King was like. But Queen Marianne was loved by the people. Her daughter, the new Queen is a kind, compassionate, and loving person. She's earned my loyalty, I didn't just give it to her. Because of her, I see myself making a home here. How can you sit there and dismiss her as some kind of tyrant?"

"Because no matter who she is or what she is like, she will be a dictator. I want a Tristan where all are equal. Justice must serve everyone. Not only those who can summon giant golems."

"She might be a dictator. But she is a visionary. She believes in education and progress for everyone, not just the nobility. What you're talking about sounds like taking power from those of us who know how to wield it and handing it over to those who can't even read. How should they know what's in their own best interests?"

"The people know best what is best for them. Just because we can use magic doesn't mean we know better what the needs of the people are. I learned more working the fields with these people than I ever did reading the books of the Magic Academy. Do not underestimate them. The measure of a person's worth can't be found in the books they've read, but in the quality of their character."

Matilda shook her head and turned her back to the man before saying her final piece to him, "The nobility have an important role. We have Magic, the Commoners do not. As a magus, my purpose was to protect the people, to lead them the best I could. To imply that I would do anything less… To imply that they are little more than beasts of burden to the nobility… I don't know where your picture of the world became so corrupted."

"Admirable that you hold tightly to true noble values. But how many others do you personally know who do as well my lady? Where were those values when the Inquisition had free reign? How many of your fellows exploited the people to continue to live in luxury while those they are duty bound to protect starved or froze to death in the winter? What did you ever do about any of that?"

Matilda refused to be further baited and simply left, but she was fuming all the same. She didn't owe this man an explanation, or her life story…

"What did I ever do about it? Ha! More than you'll ever know you self righteous bastard…"

* * *

**Luberon**

Louise sat on a lone tree stump in a field beside the village and looked about curiously. The army was splitting into groups of a few hundred and heading off in different directions. She saw her mother talking with General Gramont about something on a map she was holding, it seems the two were having a disagreement about whatever it was they were discussing but they maintained their professionalism. It seemed the General was the only one who could enjoy the privilege of debating strategy with Karin the Heavy Wind.

Louise sighed to herself and then Derflinger popped out of his scabbard to speak. "What's up Louise?"

"I'm just bored. I want to go talk to my mother but she looks busy. Got any good jokes?"

"I got jokes. But a girl sitting on a tree stump talking to a sword because she's too afraid to go talk to her own mother is a pretty funny joke in itself."

"That's mean!"

"It's the truth ain't it? Just go talk to her. So what if she's busy, you're her daughter!"

"Alright… Alright… Sheesh! When did you get so pushy?" asked Louise while she stood up and started walking.

"Since I became your husband," said Derflinger before sheathing himself back into his scabbard. Louise couldn't help but snicker.

Louise walked up to her mother and General Gramont and stopped a few paces short of them where she waited for a moment to get her mother's attention. Though there was a strong part of her that was curious what the two were discussing so she listened in.

"Look at this way Karin. Battle losses aside, under your plan we're going to have to leave at least fifteen to twenty percent of our forces in these towns as a garrison to watch our backs. I want to find a way to maximize our manpower for the real fight."

"Are you suggesting we not leave any garrisons behind?"

"No. I'm suggesting we leave fewer garrisons behind in strategic locations. Larger, mounted groups can rapidly respond to threats where they are needed without spreading us out too thin."

"Alright. Take the Light Cavalry and assign them."

"Well… Only took an hour to reason with you. New personal best. I'll get it done."

"Very funny Fernand. Just get it done."

Karin turned around where she saw Louise standing nearby and gave her a brief frown.

"Eavesdropping is rude young lady."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just… Just wanted to talk to you."

"Well… I have a little bit of time right now. What's on your mind?" asked Karin as she started walking.

The two approached the treeline beside the forest just outside the village where they could have their conversation without awkward eavesdroppers.

"We haven't had a chance to talk about anything since… I want to say since we arrived, but, it's been longer than that since we talked about anything," said Louise.

"As long as it'll be a conversation and not another petulant ranting session," said Karin while looking down at her shorter daughter.

"Would it be pointless for me to apologize for that now?"

"No. It wouldn't," said Karin while looking at Louise expectantly.

"Then I'm sorry I was so… Immature."

"Apology accepted. So what's on your mind?" asked Karin who then offered an encouraging smile.

"I'm just so confused about things. Like what I'm suppose to do now."

Karin gently seated herself on the grass and invited Louise to do the same. Louise unstrapped Derflinger and set him down gently while seating herself beside her mother.

"Start from the beginning Louise. Just tell me everything."

"You and Calista both have so much power, and you deal with it so confidently, but I don't know what I'm suppose to do with my own power. On the one hand I feel like I should participate in this war and help however I can, but when I said that to Calista… Well, I don't know what she wants from me. She says she's preparing me to fight, but when I say that's what I want to do she… She didn't exactly respond well to the idea."

"What did she do?" asked Karin with a worried look.

"She knocked me face first into the ground and held my own sword to my neck… She was really angry. More angry than I'd ever seen her. She told me I wasn't ready. Lectured me about the horrors of war."

"While I can't condone her method… I have to say I wholeheartedly agree with her message."

Louise looked down at the ground with disappointment.

"When I was your age I had a lust for adventure. But I never wanted to fight. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I did everything I could to avoid it. I understand you have some power now, and that you feel compelled to join in... But you've already done more than anyone could have asked of you. This is my battle to fight now."

"I just want to help you…"

"There was a young man I knew. A Void Mage like you. At first he didn't know what he was suppose to do either. He felt powerless, lost, and alone. But then he found a goal and the resolve to see it through no matter the obstacles. He wanted peace and dedicated himself to it. The question now is, what is it that you want?"

"I keep asking myself that question. The only answer I can come up with is just that I want to be useful. I've always felt so useless… Like I could never measure up to expectations, or ever come close to anything you've ever done."

"Don't compare yourself to me, or anyone. That's not how you should build up your self image. Look at your sister for example. She's has a gifted mind for magic and economics. She uses those strengths to follow her own calling. You have to set your own goals and your own expectations to aspire to. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does. But it doesn't change what I want right now."

"If you want to help me Louise, the biggest help you can give me is to reassure me that you'll stay safe. I can't focus on taking on that bastard with all my might if I'm worried about you."

Louise looked up at her mother and nodded. "Did you know Brinvilliers well?"

Karin balled her fists and her face soured, "I went to school with him. Grew up with him. Saved his life more than once. He was one of us. A cherished friend. I suppose the lesson for you to learn is that a knife in your back doesn't always come from the people you think are your enemies. I learned that lesson the hard way, and not just from him..."

"I'm sorry if my question upset you," said a timid Louise.

"It's alright. I suppose you have a right to know. You have the right to know a lot of things but I'll start with what's most relevant. That man… Bri… Just his name tastes bad… He was one of my closest friends… The day he left us..."

* * *

**Holy Romalian Empire**  
Vercelli, Capital city of Romalia  
30 Years Ago

"_You can't be serious! You're actually going along with this?!" yelled Brinvilliers in the face of his Prince with complete disregard for social standing._

"_I don't have a damn choice here Marius! I don't like it at all but an alliance with Romalia will prevent Germania and Gallia from invading. And I won't have Tristain become the battleground of a proxy war between them and Albion either. That's all I can think about here. No matter how I feel about… Anything else," answered the young Prince._

_The two men were standing face to face with anger in their eyes. The spectators of this heated exchange were Fernand the Wall and Heri the Wave on one side sitting comfortably on a leather couch in front of a coffee table at which the entire argument had started between the group. Colbert the Snake silently leaned against the back wall, next to a dark skinned man with full armor and a two handed sword with some blinking lights in the hilt upon his back. Though his white hair covered his face he remained vigilant. On the other side of the room, Karin and Marianne were sitting on some chairs. As always they picked a spot where they had some distance from others. Marianne had been the one to arrange their lodgings in her family's home. One of the most prominent noble houses of Romalia._

"_But at what cost? You're handing over our sovereignty to Romalia! First we'll have Inquisitors, then we'll have a church in every town and village dictating our laws to us! How can you accept being a puppet King?"_

"_Marius. Please. Don't forget where we are. This is my family's home and there's a line between politics and blasphemy. Please don't cross it," said Marianne._

"_Don't be naive Marianne I know you better than that. You've never seen it but you know what goes on!" exclaimed Marius._

"_I'll be nobody's puppet Marius! When I have the last ring and unlock the Founder's Prayer Book I'll have the power to dictate the law of my land."_

"_Oh so you plan to become a dictator like your father? Listen to yourself. "My land" when did it stop being our land? Our people? When did you rise above the rest of us?"_

"_Marius. He didn't mean it like that and you know it," said Karin from where she was seated._

"_That's exactly how I meant it Karin! My country, my people, and I have a responsibility to protect them at all costs!"_

"_Even at the cost of your own heart? And that of the one you love?!" exclaimed a flabberghasted Fernand de Gramont._

"_If that's all it'll end up costing, I can live with it," said the Prince with a solemn tone._

"_That's not all it'll end up costing damn it! Think about what you're doing here! If you go through with this alliance you're selling Tristain to Romalia for the low price of our national dignity... At least our enemies would have to pay for it in blood!" explained an angry Marius._

"_Marius does have a point. You should think about it. Never mind how this arrangement will complicate all our lives..." said Marianne who was seated beside Karin._

"_How about destroy your lives! Are you sure you're all alright with this?" interrupted Henri de Montmorency._

"_Yes. Thank you for the dramatization. But if we decide this is what's best, I'll go along with it. Even though I'm Romalian I love Tristain and I don't want anything bad for it. I just want to know if this is really what's best. So I want to hear Marius out before we make a decision."_

"_Not you too Marianne? I thought you were with me on this?" asked the Prince._

"_Hey! Don't lump her in with this crazy plan of yours 'your highness' you've yet to convince us of it. In fact you're just assuming that an alliance with Romalia will solve all our problems instead of creating whole new ones," explained Karin with a condescending tone._

"_I'm sorry Karin? When did you become an expert in politics? If I need a monster slaying consultant, I'll be sure to call upon you for that!" exclaimed the Prince._

"_Don't become the monster then!" yelled Karin in retort._

_The Prince took a deep breath and calmed himself before speaking again instead rising to her bait. "You're all making your arguments on the Inquisition being some order of Holy Warriors blessed and empowered by the Founder himself who go out and commit mass murder. Can't any of you sort fact from fiction enough to realize our enemies just want to make us pass up this opportunity for their own ends? Besides even if that were true, wouldn't it be better to have them on our side?"_

"_Listen to yourself! I can't believe what I'm hearing. Did someone cast a stupidity spell on you? Or were you always this naive and I was just blind to it?" stated Marius with tone as blunt as his delivery._

"_Don't speak to him that way or I'll beat you so hard your children will be born bruised!" said the young armored man next to Colbert while pointing a finger at Marius._

"_Charming. So, you're just going to let him use violence as his solution to every problem you face like your father would have?" asked Marius to the Prince._

"_If I have to. I already said I'll do whatever must be done. The stakes are just too high," answered the Prince._

"_Then I'm proven to be a fool. When we started this, I was convinced you'd be the leader we all hoped you would be. But you're just another barbarian. Your Familiar couldn't have been more perfect. A butcher for you to aspire to emulate. How Karin could have ever… You know what. I'm done. If you're all going along with this madness… If you're all going to be part of the problem instead of the solution. I'll wash my hands of you. Wave. Are you coming?"_

_Montmorency looked down at the ground and shook his head. "No. I won't abandon my friends. No matter what. Even if I disagree, I won't turn my back on the people I love, that includes you."_

"_Then you're a fool too," said Marius before turning his back and walking to the door._

"_Marius! You can't just leave us! We still need you!" cried Karin as she stood up and tried to stop him from leaving._

"_You need reason, not another man. I expected more from you of all Karin. You're a self made woman and it's why I've always valued our friendship. A noble not born into privilege who makes her own means. But you've disappointed me. I won't stay and watch you fall any further."_

"_What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"_

"_I hope you figure it out before you end up with nothing but regrets Karin," he said before shaking the small girl off and headed out the door._

"_Marius…"_

"_Forget him Karin. We have bigger problems." said the Prince._

"_That man is our best friend! Our brother! How could he just walk out on us now?"_

"_He's just made up his mind like he always does and nothing can change it. You know this," explained Gramont._

"_Yes. But… Damn it! How could he just abandon us?!"_

"_Calm down Karin. He made a decision. Getting angry won't help anything," said the Prince while putting a hand on her shoulder._

"_His power was strong. But not his mind. Let him go," said the white haired man._

"_That's not true at all Arnis. His plans saved our lives a lot. I'm not sure I can come up with tactics good enough to see us through now... Not without him."_

_The armored man, Arnis, walked up to Marianne and knelt before her where he placed his hands on her knees and looked up into her eyes. "Yes you can. I will help you. I swear it."_

"_I know you will."_

* * *

"When we needed him the most. When everything was on the line to save Tristain from invasion. Marius just walked out on us. Just left us there to deal with everything on our own," explained Karin.

"Now he's betrayed you again, in the worst possible way. I understand why you're so angry at him now. But can I ask you a question? That man, Arnis. What was he like?"

"After what you just heard the only thing you're curious about is Arnis?" asked a surprised Karin.

"Well yes. The way you described him, he sounds a lot like Calista."

"I suppose Void Mages summon similar people to be their familiars. Arnis was a good friend. But his ways were… He was quick to violence. He carried a big sword and he used it to solve problems a lot more than he probably should have. If your familiar is anything at all like he was Louise, be very careful and keep her on a tight leash."

"It doesn't really work that way between us mother. I'm sort of the one on her leash."

"Then we need to solve that problem. A Familiar is suppose to serve and protect their master. Even if the Familiar is a person, that has to stay true."

"I call her Master… She teaches me, trains me, that's our relationship. I don't know if it's for the better or worse but she's made me stronger."

"Then I'd like to meet and have a talk with her the next time I get a chance. In the mean time I'd like you to stay close to me until I feel it's safe to-"

Karin was interrupted by a sound coming from the forest behind her, both Karina and Louise stood up quickly, Karin drew her sword while Louise picked up Derflinger and prepared to draw him when they saw Guiche come stumbling out of the forest with a wounded man on his back and collapse before them.

"Go get a healer!" yelled Karin while moving to check on the two. Louise didn't answer but ran towards the village as quickly as she could.

"Guiche… What happened to you?" asked Karin while fighting to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Dragon… Knight…" were the only two words Guiche could muster before losing consciousness.

"Guiche! Guiche!" Karin checked to make sure the boy was still breathing and then checked to see if he still had a pulse. Once she was satisfied he was still alive she looked into the forest with narrowed eyes for a moment before checking if the other man was awake or even still alive. He was alive, but not awake.

Karin stood up and rested the top of her sword wand on her shoulder and gazed into the forest ahead of her. Once she'd seen to their safety she intended to go deprive this Dragon Knight of his.

* * *

**Dijon  
**The next morning

Matilda had nothing to do while she waited for the soldiers she sent out as scouts to return with their reports so she found herself inadvertently taking her prisoner's advice and wandering about the town. She figured there couldn't be any harm in meeting the people she was meant to be protecting from their enemies. The morning air wasn't as cool as it had been in previous weeks, unusual for mid spring. She mused to herself that after a harsh winter like they just had it should have still been colder but she wasn't about to complain, she'd seen far harsher winters back in Albion.

She found herself on a boulevard that ran through the center of the town and all along the street shopkeepers were setting up their businesses and people were coming out to browse the wares being offered. She came upon one street vendor, and old man who seemed to be attracting a fair amount of customers. After adjusting her glasses Matilda took a look at what was being sold and smiled happily, fresh bread rolls. The grassy haired woman went into her pocket a pulled a few coins while looking for a good roll to pick.

"How much?" asked Matilda to the vendor.

"I'm sorry mi'lady. I appear to be sold out," was the vendor's response.

"Sold out? You've got a dozen out here and dozens more behind you?"

One of the townspeople handed over a coin to the vendor and was handed a bag with a few rolls inside which caused Matilda to narrow her eyes at the older man.

"Good sir. Why won't you sell me bread?" she asked him as politely as she could manage.

"I'm sorry mi'lady. The bread is for the people of Dijon. If I sell you bread, there can't be bread for one of the people, can there?"

Matilda shook her head, "I see. Very well then. I'll see if someone else has bread to sell."

She walked down the entirety of the boulevard but none of the vendors would sell her anything. Along the way she saw some of her soldiers suffer the same misfortune, though one got her attention more than the rest when he decided to vent his anger out on the vendor himself by flipping the table and all his wares. Matilda ran up to them and pulled her soldier back from the man before he could go any further.

"Stand down! This isn't any way to deal with your problem!" she declared.

"Respectfully Captain. It ain't proper to refuse a customer is it?"

"Neither is it proper to beat a man for refusing you service! Now stand down and be on your way!"

"Yes Captain," he answered while standing at attention and saluting her before walking away.

"That's not the only problem in town Captain," said another soldier from behind Matilda.

"What is it now?" she asked him.

"Look up there," he said while pointing up to something.

Matilda followed his gesture and looked up at the flags flying off the building tops. They were the flags of Tristain as well as red banners whose significance Matilda didn't recognize.

"Didn't we replace those with the black mourning flags yesterday?"

"Aye Captain. We did indeed. Seems someone replaced them again in the night."

"Change them back and ask around to see if you can find out who did this. Try to get it done quickly before the Marquis sees it."

"Might be too late for that Captain…" he said while pointing to the end of the street.

Matilda looked ahead and saw the Marquis with his Manticore looking down the street and up at the buildings. She sighed heavily at the sight. "My day was already off to a bad start. Now it's all set to get worse."

"If it's any consolation. I can't see it getting worse than this, so it could only get better," said the soldier.

"I wish I had your optimism. Better round up the men and get it done. I'll go talk to the Marquis."

"As you command," said the soldier with a salute.

* * *

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

Tiffania looked around the courtyard after exiting the dormitory, all around she saw the staff, volunteer students, and other workers from who knows where beginning the work of repairing the academy from the battle damage it had sustained. Her Elven ears picked up a conversation between two students, a boy and a girl not far from her that would have been out of earshot for a Human, but not for her…

"Aren't you worried they might come back again? Why won't they let us leave?"

"Because it isn't safe out there. With the Valliere army between us and them this is the safest place we could be."

"But why are they assuming all the enemy forces are in the North?"

"Because that's where the capital is?"

"Stupid question I know. I'm just scared."

"It's alright. I'm scared too. You're from Ruthenia right? If it's worth anything your family probably hasn't heard about what's happened in Tristain yet. So they're not worried."

"That's not worth anything at all! I want to get out of here before this country ends up being part of Germania."

"It'll actually probably end up being part of Gallia if anything. We have closer cultural ties to them."

"That's even worse!"

Tiffania sighed to herself and walked away leaving the two to their conversation. The young Elf headed for her first destination for the day, the kitchen which wasn't far from the girl's dormitory, only a short distance to the central tower just adjacent to the dining hall on the ground level with an entrance from the back. Once inside she found the head chef with his right arm in a sling standing beside one of the students who was busy preparing something she couldn't quite see until she got closer.

"I don't get it Marteau. If we make the bread this way, won't it be too hard to eat?" asked Katie while preparing dough for bread according to the head chef's instructions and using a small stick to make small holes through the slices.

"You dip it in stew or a drink to soften it up. When you make it this way, it doesn't go stale. Not for a very long time anyway. This is what we ate in the army. A supply of this lasts weeks or even longer. Out at sea, a single supply of bread has to last months at a time."

"That makes sense I suppose. Am I doing this right by the way?"

"Hmm... You could make the pieces just a little bigger. But they're fine."

"Umm excuse me." said a timid Tiffania.

Marteau turned around to face the girl and gave her stern glare. "Breakfast isn't for another twenty minutes, and you'll get it in the dining hall with everyone else. We're not taking special requests right now so you'll eat what everyone else is eating and like it!"

Tiffania coward before the man by grabbing onto the brim of her oversized hat and pulled it down to hid her face while she shrank away from him. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I was just told to come here and pick up a meal for someone who can't come down to breakfast…"

"I think she's here for Miss Montmorency's breakfast Marteau…" said Katie while walking over to the table to pick up a tray of food.

"Yes… That's what I was told to do. Yesterday the Headmaster gave me the food to bring to her and told me to collect it from here every morning. I'm sorry if I misunderstood him. I didn't mean to offend anyone."

"Don't worry about it. Marteau is just grumpy because he can't do all the cooking without help right now and even without that, he's very territorial about the kitchen," said Katie while holding out the tray to Tiffania.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I'd upset you by coming in here. I won't do it again. Could you please just tell me where I'm suppose to go to get her breakfast so I won't make another mistake?"

"You're new here aren't you? Don't worry about it. Just come here to pick it up every morning. Marteau won't bite again. I'll tighten his leash," said Katie while grinning at Marteau.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I'm laughing. On the inside. To give you the straight story kid. I don't like nobles comin' in here and yelling orders. New students always do that. They always want what they're used to eating at home."

"I… I wouldn't do that. Anything is fine to eat. Really. I'm sort of used to only getting scraps, left overs, or little bits of anything. So any food you make will be a treat," explained Tiffania.

"What kind of noble gets that kind of food?" asked Marteau while Katie gave the new girl a skeptical glance. Her figure didn't seem at all like someone who's been subsisting on substandard food if her oversized assets were any indication.

"It's a long story sir. But, I'm not actually a noble or anything. Not anymore at least. My sister is the Headmaster's secretary, that's why I was allowed to come to school here. Umm… If you want to know more, I really can't talk about it," explained Tiffania in a small voice.

"Ahh. You're Miss Longueville's sister? Ha! I never would have guessed since you got blonde hair kid. Half sisters?" asked Marteau with a much friendlier and warmer tone.

"No sir. Her family adopted me when I was very little," answered Tiffania.

"Awww. That's so cute. And I really like your hat too. What's your name Miss?" asked Katie.

"Tiffania."

"Welcome Tiffania. I'm Katie. And the big guy is the head chef, Marteau. He teaches me about cooking when I'm not in class. Since classes are suspended right now, I'm in here all the time helping out."

"Welcome to the school missy. You also meet all the criteria for being welcome in the kitchen now. Among those being that you aren't a stuck up and spoiled silver spoon fed little princess. So that makes you alright in my book! Katie can fill you in on the kitchen rules."

"Rules?" asked Tiffania.

"Marteau has three rules for people in the kitchen. Don't get in the way, don't be rude to anyone here, and what happens in the kitchen stays in the kitchen," explained Katie.

"Thank you. I promise not to break any of those rules. I'd better get this to Miss Montmorency now. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Tiffania. Please come back any time. You're also welcome to take your meals in here if you're feeling a little shy about sitting with everyone else. I do that all the time," explained a smiling Katie.

"Thank you. I'll actually take you up on that I think."

* * *

**Luberon**

Later that morning General Gramont paced about near the house the healers took over to provide treatment to the two wounded young men while listening to a report from his remaining squad of scouts.

"We found the rest of the group… Parts of them anyway. All over the forest. We reported our findings to Lady Valliere. Then she took her Knights out to track the enemy down. We think the bastard is still around. We found this and a bit of a dragon's wing in the forest sir. Looks like your son managed to get off a good trap that'll ground the dragon for a while until it heals," explained the scout while holding out what was left of Guiche's rose wand to the General.

Fernand took the stem of the wand and examined it with a sigh. "Did you bring back the remains?"

"Yes General. We'll sort them the best we can and make funeral arrangements."

"Very good. Let me know if you need anything to help with that."

"Yes sir. But if I may be so bold? Your son did good. His trap was perfect. Given the carnage we found at the scene, to have set up a trap and carry that man out of there. I'm not sure anyone else could have pulled it off and lived. We'll pray for your son's recovery. He's damn well earned his place among the scouts after this."

"Thank you. Get some food and rest. Then resume your patrols."

"Yes General," said the scout with a salute before departing with the rest of his men behind him.

Fernand turned to head back into the house to check on his son. Inside he found a water mage working his magic on Lazare while Guiche was asleep in the next bed. Though he was very surprised to see Louise Valliere of all people sitting in a chair beside him. He walked up beside her and spoke.

"Miss Valliere. I must say I'm surprised to see you here. I was under the impression you and my son didn't get along."

"We don't. But he was there to help me when I needed it. So it feels right to return the favor now if I can," explained Louise with a low voice to avoid disturbing the healer.

"Are you referring to the incident with Count Mott by chance?"

Louise widened her eyes and looked up at the General who held up a hand to reassure her before speaking again, "Don't worry. I won't tell your mother. Though I expect she'll find out on her own at some point. If I were you I'd prepare for that."

"The way things are going I think that'll be the least of what I need to prepare for."

"I hope you're wrong about that."

"Could I ask you a personal question sir?"

"I can't promise I'll answer it, but you may ask."

"I'm not sure how to phrase this tactfully given the situation, but… Why did you allow Guiche to go out on a mission?"

"Hrmm… I don't believe there is a tactful way to phrase that question. But if you want to know the answer, I sent him out because I wanted him to learn. Someday, I hope he'll be able to take my place and lead the army of House Gramont. To do that, he needs to not only learn and experience what everyone's duties involve, but he also has to earn the respect of the troops. He won't do that by staying at my side, and yes... There are risks involved... But that's our life."

"I want my mother to give me more to do. But…"

"But she's more inclined to keep you safe rather than let you take risks with your life."

"Exactly. So I was wondering what Guiche did to talk you into it."

"He didn't do anything. I just have different expectations of my son than your mother has for you."

"My mother said I have to make my own expectations. But what if I expect to be useful to the war? What if that's really what I expect of myself?"

"Then I'd tell you that's between you and your mother. No offense, but I'm not getting between a mother Manticore and her progeny. That would be suicide."

"I understand. I'd never ask you to do that. I'm just looking for good advise I suppose."

"If it's advice you want. I've known your mother for over thirty years now. In that time I've learned two things about her. The first is to never make her angry. If you do, immediate appeasement greatly improves your odds of survival. I hear that's a trait she may have passed onto you."

"Heh… Maybe. What's the second?"

"The second is that she can be reasoned with. If you present your case well enough and have the patience to work through her stubbornness."

"Also a trait I think I get from her…"

"May I ask you for a favor now Miss Valliere?"

"Anything," answered Louise who then gave the General her undivided attention.

"May I count on you to look after my son until he's well? With your mother out hunting for the enemy who did this, I have to see to the army."

"I can do that. But I can't promise he'll stay well if he opens his mouth and says something stupid to me."

"I can't blame you for that. I know about what happened between you. Just the fact that you're even here now suggests he may have indeed done something right."

"I'll make sure he does a lot more right before I ever consider forgiving him."

The General snickered at her comment, "You are your mother's daughter. No doubt about it."

* * *

**Dijon**

Matilda walked beside the proud Manticore Knight and listened as he expressed his displeasure with the situation in the town. The sun was getting higher in the sky and the heat was starting to build up for Matilda under her leather armor. She told herself that she'd need to find a bath at the end of today for sure given how much she was already starting to sweat.

"Organize your troops and turn the town upside down Captain. I want every home searched, I want every person questioned. I want to know to know who did this and I want them punished severely! I will not allow her memory to be spat upon like this. I will not allow anyone to use her death for… For politics! It's outrageous!"

"Respectfully your excellency. Aren't we doing that ourselves right now?"

"Mourning the death of her Majesty is just common decency! There's nothing political about it! Stripping the flags is an insult I won't stand for. I will not allow this period of mourning to be turned into a… A circus! She gave so much for this country, including her life. If we can't give her some respect and dignity in her death then what are we?"

"I understand what you're saying, and I wholeheartedly agree with your sentiment. But I also want to understand what's going on in the minds of the people right now. They're refusing to sell any goods to us. Now the thing with the flags. We need to get ahead of this before things really escalate. I had to pull one of my men off a vendor before he beat the poor man."

"You should have let him. In time these soldiers will be marching to the capital to restore peace and justice to our great nation. Those men deserve the unconditional support of the people. If they won't sell, we'll just take and compensate them later."

"Respectfully, I don't think that's the right approach to this situation. We should hear out their concerns and placate them."

"Placate them? Are you serious my lady? Their concerns are always the same. Taxes are too high, crop yields are too low, salaries are too low. If we start placating their every whim where will that lead us? We'd have anarchy. For a civilization to function it needs people who build things, and people who manage things. You're an Earth Mage. Look at this town as if it were a garden. If you overwater the plants, they die. If you don't water them enough, they die. Occasionally you also have to go around and pull out the weeds in order to keep things beautiful."

"People aren't plants though."

"It's an analogy my lady. Perhaps we can discuss it further over dinner tonight with you and your officers? For now we should see to the weeds. Get those flags sorted and find out who's responsible."

"Yes your excellency. I'll get it done," said Matilda with a tone of resignation.

* * *

**Luberon**

Calista sat at a table outside the home of one of the villagers who was serving refreshments to some of the soldiers. The proprietor of the home in question was perplexed by the fact that as soon as the lady in black sat down, everyone else was quick to vacate the table and nobody else would come near it. The man shrugged and then proceeded to serve Calista another beverage, she graciously thanked him before picking up the drink and slouched in the chair while sipping the drink, enjoying the noon sun and the sights around her. Then her relaxation was suddenly spoiled when Julio came across her and went over to see what she was doing.

"You look very relaxed my lady. May I ask what you're drinking?" asked Julio. Calista relaxed her mind since this time, Julio opted to speak to her in Galactic Basic. Their common language.

"Something called Orange Juice. Before you say it I know what you're thinking. Sith should be drinking the blood of their enemies mixed with the tears of their orphaned children. Sorry to dash your expectations once again."

"A Jedi should never stop learning because life never stops teaching," said Julio while seating himself at the table.

"Then perhaps you'd also like a lesson on manners? For example; it's very rude to sit down at a lady's table without obtaining her permission first."

"Ahh, but this table belongs to the owner of this home, does it not?"

"That's a technicality Jedi. You're still inviting yourself to sit with me before establishing if you're welcome or not. Which by the way, you are not."

"I would never presume to assume I'm welcome anywhere near you my lady. But I do confess that I am curious as to why you aren't training with your apprentice?"

"How and when I choose to train my apprentice is none of your concern Jedi. And I would strongly caution you to stay as far away from her as you possibly can. Unless you'd like a rematch against me."

"I must admit, sparring against someone else capable of wielding a lightsaber is appealing to me. However we are in a state of war so that might not be appropriate at this time. Which does bring me to why I wanted to speak with you Lady Zarkot. I have a proposal for you if you'll-"

"Sir Julio. Are you asking me to marry you? You know I might poison the first meal I prepare for you."

"No my Lady. But if you were my wife, I can assure you I would gladly consume it. What I propose is a total moratorium on assassinations. Your stealth generator might run out of juice faster than you glass if you persist in using murder as a solution to your problems."

"I'd thank you to mind your own damn business," said Calista with narrowed eyes.

"I just have one question for you. Why do you wear that adorable red bow in your hair?"

"I suggest you leave now. Before I really express my irritation."

"At least that would be something honest to come out of your mouth. Why can't you answer this simple question?"

"Because it's none of your damn business!" yelled Calista.

"Very well my lady. I shall take my leave. Though. I should note that stare of yours isn't nearly as menacing as it was when your eyes were corrupted. Now it's just petulant. So you really should lighten up as they say."

Calista picked up her glass and threw the drink all over Julio's white cloak in response.

"Very mature," he said while standing up giving her a polite bow before turning and walking away in as dignified a manner as possible for a man with a cloak stained with fresh orange juice.

* * *

**Dijon**

Matilda had spent the last hours walking around the town and trying to talk to people about the flags and the acts of civil disobedience such as the vendors refusing to sell their goods. In the meanwhile there were other incidents such as the old barracks being barricaded and chained to prevent her people from taking inventory of it. Then feed was taken away from their horse stables.

She wanted answers, but none of the people would speak to her except to say they knew nothing. The answer was always the same, even when asked for something as mundane as the weather, they always said they knew nothing. Her frustration brought her to the Inn where her forces made their barracks. The man irked her deeply but at least he was talkative, which was much more than anyone in the town was. Tempers were beginning to flare up and it was only a matter of time before the silent stand off between her soldiers and the townspeople escalated.

These weren't men she'd been into battle with. She was simply placed in command by Karin Valliere and told to carry out this mission for her. If came to a confrontation, she couldn't count on loyalty for obedience. Fear was a useful tool she had at her disposal. She was still Matilda the Adamant. A Golem the size of a decent building in the small town was sure to get whatever point she wanted to make across to everyone loud and clear, but that would have to be a last resort.

Before she realized it she was standing in front of the door to the cellar of the inn where Gerard the Ash was imprisoned. Her musings had evidently distracted her more than usual. There were just too many variables to consider about the current situation. The guards at the door were standing at attention and saluting her while she stood there quietly unable to steady her mind and focus on the moment. She took deep breath and shook the aberrant thoughts from her mind before she saluted the two guards and told them to let her in. One of the men produced the key and unlocked the door for her. With a final breath to bring her mind into focus on the task at hand she steeled herself for the encounter and started down the stairs.

The smell of the cellar was utterly overpowering her senses. Her eyes watered, and she tried to take only shallow breaths. The putrid odour was provoking her flight instincts, begging her to turn around and leave. It smelled bad before and invoked vivid memories, but this was on another level entirely. Matilda could proudly boast that nothing could trigger her gag reflex but she was now on the verge of losing everything she'd probably ever eaten in her life.

"Uuugh! What is that vile stink?! What the hell have you been-"

She stopped in her tracks and froze when she got a look at the man she'd come to see in the torch light before her. She couldn't see his eyes behind his hair but she could tell his entire face was bruised. He was missing some nails on his hands that were heavily bleeding. His left hand was missing a finger. His previously white shirt was now dyed completely red with his blood. Finally, the flesh of his feet was melted away.

"What in the name of..." Matilda didn't know what name to invoke anymore. God, the Founder, or the Force. She figured it was best to leave them all out of it. She was dead certain that none of them wanted to come near here.

"Your Marquis wanted to talk. I'm never staying at this Inn again."

"How can you make a joke at a moment like this? Let me call for a medic."

"So you are playing the good Inquisitor now?"

"I'm not playing anything! I want to help you idiot!"

"So I'll be healed and it'll happen again. I'm certain that will make me talk."

"You are one stubborn son of a..."

"I'd rather that we not drag my dear mother into this. Did you want to actually ask question now?"

"Have it your way then. Answer me this. Why people are acting crazy? They don't want to sell bread, and they switched the flags over night. That was just the start."

"Matilda the Adamant calling other people crazy? Because they fight for their freedom with the only weapons they have? That's rich."

"How do you know about me?"

"The fall of Saxe-Gotha, echoed deeply in many hearts and minds, so I know you, even if we never met."

Matilda narrowed her eyes ignoring the blood that came from his mouth with his every word and fought to suppress her gag reflex.

"So why are the people doing this? What do they hope to achieve?"

"In this little town… The constitution came and was implemented. It started with the abolishment of the nobility. Then it went further. When Brinvilliers announced it in the capital it all fell into place. The people might not understand it fully yet, but in time they will. Not even the likes of you can take that away from them now."

"Likes of us?! You were the ones who started the civil war, against the Queen and her daughter."

"We rose up to say no. No more oppression. No more repression. Brinvilliers just gave us the means to act."

"So what is this constitution thing?"

"It's the game changer. Not only for Tristain, but for the rest of Halkeginia. It's a document so powerful that no one can stop it now that it's out. It is being distributed all over the country to every household."

"What does it say?"

"It says that everyone, mage and commoner, have equal rights and protections under a uniform set of laws. It says that no one is above the law."

"And who sets these laws? Brinvilliers?"

"The people do. All may contribute to creation of the law by which all must be governed."

"That's insane! It's anarchy! Commoners no nothing about taxes, trade treaties or politics. How could such a system function without real leadership?"

"If you read it. You'll understand it. You might thinks it's crazy now but I prefer to strive towards craziness rather than live in insanity."

"That doesn't even make any sense, you're obviously losing too much blood. I'm getting a medic now," said Matilda while walking towards the exit. The man behind her said nothing more.

* * *

**Luberon**

Guiche slowly stirred in his sleep before awakening in a panic. He didn't take the time to process his situation, where he was or how he got there, he only had one thought on his mind…

"Lazare! Where's Laza-Ah… Arrgh!" he cried in pain after the sudden movement reopened the wound in his abdomen sending waves of agony all through his body and forcing him to lie back down to seek any small relief from the pain. "The Dragon… It was there… and the Knight… Wind Blades everywhere... Have to warn…"

Louise was quickly by his side to try and hold him down while the Water Mage quickly rushed over with a bucket of water to begin healing his wound again.

"Guiche! Snap out of it! You're safe! Get a grip! Look where you are!" yelled Louise hoping to get through to the panicking boy she was fighting to hold still.

"Where's Lazare?!" he demanded in response still seemingly unaware of where he was or what was happening.

"He's safe Guiche! He's on the bed next to you. Just take a breath!"

"That's not going to work my lady," explained the healer while standing up and shoving Louise aside. He then grabbed Guiche by the shirt and pulled him up slightly to slap him across the face which, shockingly to Louise, seemed to be exactly what he needed to make him aware of himself again.

"I have to remember that one…" Louise mused under her breath.

"What happened? Where am I?" asked Guiche before cringing in pain.

"You're in Luberon. You're safe Mr. Gramont. Please lie still. You had a fit and you reopened your wound here," explained the Water Mage.

"I have to warn everyone. There's a-"

"A Dragon Knight. We already know Guiche. And your friend is safe too. So just relax and let the man heal you up," said Louise who seated herself beside Guiche's bed.

Guiche cringed in pain as the healer spell began its work of resealing his wound. "He… He killed them all… Cut… Grabbed them with its jaw... You cant imagine…"

It wasn't very long ago that Louise felt envy that Guiche was able to go out on a mission. But the look in his eyes combined with the fear she could vividly sense from him. Suddenly the warnings against her getting involved in the fight took on a whole new meaning for the young girl.

"It's alright Guiche. You're safe now. Please try to calm down," said Louise in the gentlest tone she could muster.

"Where's my wand? I need my wand. It could come back at any moment! Please give me my wand! I need to conjure a sword. A big one. Big enough to cleave a dragon! We have to be ready for it!" exclaimed Guiche.

"Guiche! Focus on my voice! You need to get a grip on yourself! It's alright. My mother took all the Manticore Knights after the one that attacked you. She'll get him. I promise you."

"Louise? You're here?" asked Guiche while looking at the pink haired girl beside him with amazement.

"Yes Guiche. I'm here. Just calm down please," said Louise while reaching out put a hand on his forearm reassuringly. He still had that fearful expression which unnerved her deeply. The sense of terror he was projecting was overwhelming but she worked through it the best she could.

"Louise… I've wanted to tell you something for so long now…"

"What is it Guiche?"

The Water Mage finished his spell and stood up with his now empty bucket in hand. "Try to keep him calm my lady. I'll go check our supplies for something to help him rest. Don't let him open the wound again."

Louise nodded at the man before returning her attention to Guiche who was muttering under his breath something she couldn't make out as he struggled to find his voice again. Most of his head was bandaged but his eyes were what struck her the most about him in this moment. He wasn't looking at her anymore, it was like he was looking through her.

"Just one more step... Just one more step… Louise I never apologized to you. Father... I was a disappointment... Just one more step… One more step… For Louise I have to… Take one more step… One more step Lazare… I'll make it… Just one more step and I can tell her… That I'm sorry. Just one more step and I can tell her what a fool I was… One more step… I can tell her I loved her… She needed to hate me Lazare… One more step… I'll tell her everything. No more lies..."

"Guiche! What the hell are you saying?! You loved me?! Why did you need me to hate you? What lies are you talking about?!" asked Louise getting closer to Guiche to try and make out his inaudible mumbling.

"He can't hear you my lady. He's just repeating whatever went on in the last few hours," explained the water mage who had returned and stood silently to observe.

"How long were you there? What did you overhear?" asked Louise with fear all over her face.

"Long enough. And just enough. It seems young Mr. Gramont is conflicted about you my lady. It's none of my business though, and I won't repeat what I heard. Respecting my patient's dignity and privacy is important in my work. I'm going to give him something to put him to sleep now. You should let him rest," he explained.

"Damn it Guiche… What goes on in that stupid head of yours?" Louise asked herself while standing up to leave.


	23. Blood, Honor, and the Pirate Princess

**Chapter Twenty One - Blood, Honor, and the Pirate Princess  
**

**High above the forest outside Luberon**

Karin the Heavy Wind looked down at the forest below her and grew increasingly frustrated by how fruitless the search was turning out to be. The Manticore Knights split into teams of five, called "Sweeps" to carry out their aerial search of the forest below them. Karin commanded one hundred and fifty knights currently spread out in thirty sweeps to search the widest possible area. Even in the dead of night they pressed on with their patrol of the borders around the forest to ensure their prey would not try to slip out under cover of darkness while Karin's sweep and many others flew over the forest itself to search for and possibly flush out their quarry.

"My lady! We should land and camp for the night. We won't find any sign of our prey in the darkness!"

Karin growled to herself, she knew the man was right. Manticores weren't nocturnal hunters, and neither were humans. "Very well. Pass the word to the others. We'll make camp in that clearing down th-" Karin narrowed her eyes and grinned down at the spot she just pointed out.

"My lady?"

"Prey sighted! It's feeding time! Follow me in!" declared Karin while directing her Manticore down to the small clearing in the forest.

Once commanded by their masters the manticores flew a circle and grouped themselves into their natural attack formation. These creatures were pack hunters. Try as they did, training themselves and their familiars in alternative means of attack proved to be a waste of time. Nature and evolution, neither of which ever reward failure, had already honed the manticore into the perfect killing machine. Instead, riders trained themselves to surrender their own instincts to that of their familiars, embracing their predatory instincts for themselves.

On the ground the lone Dragon Knight slept peacefully up against his familiar, completely oblivious to the silent death from above. The two rested at the edge of a clearing in the forest where the tree branches would afford them camouflage. It didn't work, not against people who knew what to look for. His dragon however, was not oblivious. While Manticores were among the most horrific of all predators, dragons were the apex and did not appreciate their place at the top of the food chain being contested.

The mighty dragon didn't feel fear for lesser creatures, even wounded and grounded. Its hearing, and eyesight the keenest in all of nature alerted the monster to threats long before they became a real danger. The dragon picked up its head and turned its eyes to the sky where it saw the five manticores approaching. Then, it did what dragons do as their first line of defense; roar. The great beast bellowed its loudest and most savage roar to warn off enemies and make them reconsider their attack.

Karin narrowed her eyes at the beast she was rapidly approaching. Neither she nor Fluffy were moved by the dragon's attempt at intimidation. It was exactly one of those who attacked them after leaving Lutece. Natural and man-made armor, sharp spikes protruding from its back, dark brown scales. A creature spawned from hell itself that went by many names in many places. In Albion they call it the Ironscale. In Tristain, Karin called it dinner. The dragon was armored and fierce, but it didn't have a manticore's feline agility and long stinging tail with enough venom to bring down two such monsters. The trick would be in delivering the venom, or killing the rider before the dragon could tear apart their familiars. Even grounded, a dragon should never be underestimated.

The Dragon Knight awoke to the roar of his familiar and was quick to his feet and sword wand. Though his familiar's eyes he saw the threat approaching. The Manticore Knights unleashed their wind blades against their grounded prey but the Knight on the ground knew to anticipate this and summoned a wind wall to deflect their attacks.

Karin wasn't surprised by this move, it's what she would have done, and what she had trained the man below to do as well. Protect your familiar at all costs. He knew as well as she did this battle would be waged between a hulking ironscale dragon and a pack of manticores. The Dragon Knight knew as well that his only purpose in life at the moment was to protect his familiar from the enemy mages while it fought the manticores. The Manticore Knights knew they outnumbered him and had the advantage.

There was one creed which united all Aerial Knights: Familiar first!

That rule applied to their care and feeding as much as it did to how they conducted themselves in battle. No Manticore Knight would ever eat before their familiar, nor would they ever seek personal glory in combat without ensuring the safety of their mounts. A Manticore Knight would rather die than live without their familiar.

Under normal circumstances, Karin would gladly offer this man the chance to surrender and have his familiar be spared. But these weren't normal circumstances. This Knight would pay the highest price she could exact for taking the life of her dearest friend. For all she knew it was his wind blade that did the deed. Even if it wasn't, he came for their lives. Her daughter's, her friend's, her own, and most recently, the boy whom she considered as her nephew. There would be no mercy or sympathy.

The Dragon prepared to stand its ground with its rider beside it holding up a defensive spell against their airblade barrage. As soon as the manticores hit the ground their riders artfully dismounted while their familiars ran towards their prey with great speed. At the same time the Knights directed their sword wands at the windwall and chanted to dispel the magic allowing their familiars to get though. With their stinging tails raised up over them they charged the dragon and leapt towards it.

The dragon raised its front right arm and smacked one manticore down while attempting to grab another in its mouth, which was easily large enough eat half a manticore in one bite. The manticore, Fluffy, nimbly dodged the dragon's maw and dove for the ground before going for the dragon's throat with claws and fangs. The three other manticores assaulted with their claws and tails, seeking any opening to deliver their venom.

The Dragon Knight knew why this was happening and that surrender wasn't an option. This was where he would die, but not without a fight! With a stroke of his sword he empowered himself with the power of the wind which greatly enhanced the mage's agility, speed, and dexterity. This was his final stand and he'd make it a memorable one! With a second slash of his sword wand he unleashed an air blade towards the four Knights before him, the fifth having left the battle to see to his injured familiar.

Karin had already made her instructions for this battle clear to her Knights, and the battle went exactly as she intended. The three Knights who still stood with her scattered while Karin absorbed the wind blade into her own sword wand which was surrounded in a vortex of spinning air which only served to make her spell that much stronger and then unleashed it in the form of a wind tunnel at the Dragon Knight. The impact to his body armor sent him hard to the floor. The next thing he heard was a loud thud as his dragon collapsed with four Manticores impaling it with their stingers. He reached out towards the dragon who looked back at him with a sad eye before succumbing to the venom. A tear streamed down the Knight's face as the three Manticore Knights rushed to his sides to disarm and restrain him. He was utterly defeated, and now humiliated by being captured instead of being allowed to die in battle with his dragon.

"This is going to seem like a happy memory before I'm through with you traitor. So cherish the moment," said a spiteful Karin while standing over the defeated Dragon Knight.

* * *

**Dijon**

Matilda was sleeping soundly until a she was rudely awoken by a loud knocking on her door which turned into an even louder pounding. She quickly sat up with her wand directed at the door and called out to whomever dared disturb her slumber. "Who's there?!"

"Captain! There's trouble! We need you!"

"Grrrr! Very well! I'll be out presently."

Matilda got out of bed and went to start getting dressed while complaining to herself, "I suppose I can sleep when I'm dead. Probably not actually. Too many friends in hell who'll throw me one welcoming party after another…"

Matilda walked out of the inn and saw a line of soldiers forming a human chain with their weapons at the ready. Ahead of them she saw a large number of townspeople standing silently a few feet from the soldiers.

"What's going on here?" asked Matilda to one of her officers.

"Well Captain… I can't really say. These people just showed up and started standing there. We told them to disperse, but nobody's budging. I thought I should send for you to decide what to do about it."

"You made the right call," said Matilda and then started walking forward, gently pushing two soldiers aside to allow her to pass through. She stood silently just ahead of the soldier's formation and looked over the crowd. If this wasn't the entire town, it was certainly a good portion of them. Her troops were outnumbered two to one. "What are you people doing here?" she asked loudly to be heard as far as possible in the crowd.

There was no response, just deafening silence.

"One more time. Why are you here? I won't ask again!"

One of the people at the front stepped forward and spoke in a calm, polite, and clear voice. "My lady," he started with a respectful and humble voice, "We come to ask for Gerard the Ash to be released. He's done no wrong. Except to help us plow our fields, sow our crops, and see to our sick."

"He is being held by order of the Marquis and it is not for you to question the orders of your rightful leader. Return to your homes now, and this will be overlooked," said Matilda in the most commanding voice she could muster.

"This is our home. We have the right to gather wherever we choose," replied the man before stepping back into the crowd and silence reigned once again.

Matilda was at a loss for what she should do about this, while she considered her options one of the Sergeants spoke up from behind her, "Captain. Should we make 'em leave?"

She held up her hand to the man indicating he should stay quiet while she thinks. After a long moment she spoke again, "Listen to me everyone. Because this is your last chance before I make you all leave. This town, these lands, belong to House Burgundy. You live and work here under their rule. That is how it is. As the Captain of the Marquis' forces, I order you all to disperse now. You will accomplish nothing here."

"This land belongs to the people!" yelled someone in the crowd.

Matilda's eyes widened and took a firm grip on her adamantium wand. "The people deluding you into this kind of thinking care nothing for any of you! They are using you! How could you willingly turn against your queen and country?"

"Our country! Not her's!" yelled another voice.

Matilda had no idea what to say, or what to even think. This was unheard of. In Albion the common practice of Reconquista was to conscript, brainwash, and enslave their supporters. These people were standing up against their own country, by their own free will. She had no idea how to respond this. On the one hand, she'd given her loyalty to the Queen and could not allow her to be betrayed. On the other, a noble is meant to protect and lead the people. Even if she wasn't a noble anymore, she wholeheartedly believed that was still her role as a mage.

She considered her options for dispersing the crowd but nothing in her magical arsenal could pacify a group of this size without causing serious harm or death. Then she turned to the soldiers under her command Though she didn't like it, it was all she could do. These men were trained to fight in war, not to be policemen. However it was still the least lethal option available to her.

"Soldiers. Put away your swords, and disperse this crowd however you have to!" she commanded.

The soldiers sheathed their blades and started moving forward yelling and screaming as loud as they could at the people to inspire fear and get them moving. Some people did indeed start screaming and running the moment the soldiers got their orders but many more stood their ground. The soldiers didn't think about it, they had their instructions, no weapons, but they could use their fists, and indeed they did. Anyone refusing to move took a punch, a kick, a push. But once people hit the ground they just curled up and refused to move.

It wasn't long before a few people decided to try hitting the men back, but those were ganged up on by two or three soldiers who proceeded to beat them mercilessly. Matilda was appalled but she couldn't stop it now or she would look weak before the masses. It was too late to second guess herself, but she did anyway. It was going to be a long night.

The following morning, Matilda was sitting in the study of the Burgundy household with the Marquis where she explained the events of the previous night. She looked exhausted, with black spots under her eyes and had to fight to stay awake.

"I just don't know how to advise you on this my lord. It's completely unprecedented. I dare say it doesn't bode well for what our forces must be up against in other towns," explained Matilda who was seated in the study of the Marquis' home.

"The other towns aren't our concern. I hate to sound cold, but I can't deal with other people's problems until I've solved my own," answered Charles from where he was looking out the window at the town. "It seems so peaceful now. Hardly anyone is outside. But, it's a facade. How many did you say were injured last night?"

"Eighty people, along with ten of my soldiers. I expect they'll all recover. But, the situation is getting progressively worse and I fear I may have only added fuel to the fire."

"Given the situation you were in, I can't see how else you could have handled it. Don't blame yourself. In your place I might have done the same."

"The people need a hero to rally behind. Same way Gerard did. He earned the trust and respect of the people. You need to earn it back from them."

"I'm no hero. Never was. Never will be. I'm a Manticore Knight. We do what is necessary because no one else can, or will. The way I see things. The people seem to buy this 'empowering' propaganda. They need strength to rally behind. I can give them strength. I will make the people proud again. Proud to serve the Tristan dynasty."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We will not avoid playing Brinvilliers' game anymore. We will face him here and now. And we will crush his convictions with our own. Or… If i may be more precise...You will."

"My lord?"

"Sir Gerard, talked about will of the people? So we will show him the will of the people. We will put him on display in the town center. After that your soldiers will burn one building or house every hour he lives. If they don't kill him… We will burn Djon to the ground and rebuild it without this… This… Madness."

"That's… Too much!"

"You think so? Good. That's the message I want to send. They have to make the hard choice. If they decide to spare him. I will take his head myself. Djon has a chance to be a valuable part of Tristan once again under the rule of our Queen. If they decide to kill him. Well… The promises were shallow. If they decide to attack us. Then they will have sealed their fates."

"Marquis… That is… Rather extreme…"

"Killing the Queen was extreme. I'm just firm. It's how we Manticore Knights do things. I think that was the biggest problem between us. We're soldiers, not politicians. We're looking for political solutions when we should instead be working with our own strengths," explained Charles.

"My orders were to come here and instate you as the Marquis. That job is done now. And that means you're the government here, and I'm the enforcer of your policy. But this? This is… I don't even have the words for this."

"Words are not necessary. Only obedience and submission. These people are traitors. Just like Reconquista. I'm giving them a chance for redemption. I was groomed for this role all my life, but I made a decision to be a Manticore Knight. To be a soldier. This was never what I wanted. But this is the situation and if it isn't handedly firmly... If unquestioned obedience to the Crown is optional… What kind of society will we be?"

"Brinvilliers and Reconquista never asked any of us what we wanted," answered Matilda with a saddened tone.

"Indeed my lady. They did not. I also heard that you ordered a medic for Mister Gerard. Good call. It would be unfortunate if he would have died before our little presentation."

"Respectfully. I don't think this is a good idea my lord."

"You asked me to show heroism. I am not capable of that. I'm showing leadership. Now I need you to trust in me."

"Very well. I'll see to the arrangements," said Matilda who stood up and took a bow to the Marquis.

* * *

**Luberon**

Calista observed from the edge of the stone bridge leading into the town with curiosity as the Manticore Knights made their landings by the river side. They brought their familiars to the water and let them drink from it. She was especially curious about the group of four Knights who were pulling a stranger along with them. He was bound, gagged, and from what she could discern though her Force sense, had sustained a severe beating.

The Sith raised a curious white eyebrow at the scene before shrugging it off. Then she felt someone's eyes upon her. She turned her head slightly and opened her eyes where she saw Louise's mother standing beside her drinking familiar and staring right at her. Calista met her gaze and felt some tension in the air. Though there was a good twenty meters between the two of them they could still feel the intensity of eachother's gaze and neither flinched from the other.

The staring contest was eventually broken by one of Karin's subordinates who needed her attention. When Karin looked back, Calista was gone.

Louise awoke from a restless sleep and slowly sat up in her bed before turning herself and sitting up on the side of the bed. She exchanged her good mornings with Derflinger and looked over to the other bed where Calista had been asleep. It was made up so well that she could have been forgiven for thinking that nobody had slept in it. The owners of the homes which had extra rooms available graciously hosted the officers and nobles in the army, including Louise and Calista.

"Did Calista ever come in last night?" asked Louise.

"Yeah, she did. She was up early too. Same as usual. Ya could probably set a watch by her," answered Derflinger from where he rested against the nightstand beside her bed.

Louise sighed and stood up and decided to follow her Master's example since Siesta wasn't here to do this for her. When she'd finished making up the bed she groaned to herself in frustration at how imperfect it looked next to the work Calista had apparently done.

"How does she do that so well?"

"I ain't got a clue. She just did it. And before ya ask... The answer's yes. She did it with her hands, no Force tricks. That woman's just disciplined."

"I suppose she is. More than I'll ever be at the rate I'm going."

"Don't do that to yourself Louise. Don't put yourself down. Things take practice and will power."

"I know. I suppose when I've got a lot on my mind, I tend to revert to my old self. Before all this happened," explained a sad Louise.

"What's botherin' ya Louise? Talk to me. Is it that boy?"

"A small part yes. I don't understand him at all Derf. But it's more than that. I feel like I don't understand anything anymore. First Calista was encouraging me with all the Sith ideals and philosophies. Training me to fight and use the Force. When I said I wanted to fight, well, you were there. Same thing with Kirche, and how ignorant I've been to the people around me. Was I that way with Calista too? Is that why she acted the way she did?"

"Calista is complicated. But I've been around 'n' seen enough to know a few things..." started Derflinger.

Louise sat herself down on the side of the bed after she gave up on trying to perfect it and gave Derflinger her undivided attention.

Calista roamed the camps in the outskirts of the town, she observed Eleonore arguing with a group of soldiers about how supplies should be distributed before she got bored and continued walking about aimlessly. More than curiosity about her surroundings and the people in them was a curiosity about herself. Why was she wandering about aimlessly? Further down her path she spotted General Gramont grooming his horse. Then she noticed a magical rune branded on the beast's neck. Now that she thought about it, she noticed the Manticores had them too. She looked at her gloved right hand and sighed. She was meant to be just like those creatures...

"_I know nothin' about what a Sith's life must be like, but I know all about the life of a warrior. Just goin' by what she said to ya yesterday it's obvious that woman's seen things we probably can't even imagine. She's been through a lot of battles and survived things she probably had no business surviving," explained Derflinger._

She would have been just like that horse were it not for her disciplined mind and the Force. She could feel the pull of the magic on her mind, trying to alter her thoughts. It was subtle and insidious, but it was ever present. But it wasn't at all difficult to counter, no different from resisting a mind trick. It would come, and then it would go. Flowing in and out of her mind like a tide. She set her gaze on the horse once more and scoffed at the notion. She was no beast. She was Sith. She was not the servant, she was the Master.

"_So why do you think she reacted the way she did?" asked Louise._

Calista next found herself looking at Sylphid layin in the grass just outside the camp with Tabitha and Kirche resting up against her reading a book together. A small reminder of better times in another life she mused to herself before turning around and headed back into the town.

"_She's hurtin' a lot inside. I think she just doesn't want ya to go through what she's been through. She doesn't want ya to be like her. But if you really wanna know for sure… Ya just gotta ask her yourself." said Derflinger._

"_If only it were that simple…" answered Louise._

* * *

**Dijon**

Matilda found herself wandering the town, trying to gauge the mood. She did set out with an objective, but somewhere along the way that objective took a back seat to other thoughts as she recalled Gerard's advice to her about understanding the people. Then it wasn't so much the people she was trying to understand but Gerard himself. But as she contemplated his actions she realized she wasn't so different herself. Like him she was willing to endure pain and suffering for what she believed in.

What makes someone a hero to others? She never believed that she set out to be a hero. All she ever wanted to do was serve and protect the people of her land. That was what a noble was suppose to do. That was their sacred duty. It was the whole purpose of magic. She became a hero to her people by simply doing what she thought she was suppose to be doing. Nothing more, and nothing less.

But Gerard had apparently done it by just wandering this town and helping people with various things. He worked the fields, mended roof tops, and settled disputes. For him it was the little things that added up. It was the same with Matilda. It should have been obvious to her from the start.

But now she found herself in the same position as the occupiers of Saxe-Gotha. Now she was expected to enforce policy upon the people in the harshest possible way. Just like it was done in her home.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a young girl who only came up to her waist trying to get her attention. She stopped and looked down at her with a curious smile.

"You're very pretty miss," said the girl.

"Thank you. You don't know how badly I needed a compliment today. What's your name?" asked Matilda while kneeling down to eye level with the girl.

Before the girl could respond she was suddenly pulled away by someone who Matilda guessed was her mother. No words were spoken, all Matilda received from her was a cold glare and then all she saw of her was her back as she carried her daughter away leaving Matilda only further conflicted.

Meanwhile, Charles Burgundy came out of his home with a large pot of food. Tucked under his right arm was a book and some blank parchment. He placed the meal down for his familiar and smiled at her while she ate. She had a very shy and polite temperament and it showed in how she ate her food, always taking small nibbles. It was one of those little things about Manticores that he so dearly loved about them, they all had such diverse personalities.

"Here you go Meadow. Enjoy your meal," he said to her while giving her a gentle stroke along her spine.

Charles seated himself nearby and set the book on his lap, the parchment on top. From inside his coat he produced a quill and from his pocket, the ink bottle. He took a deep breath to gather his thoughts on the letter he wished to write…

_My dearest Eleonore,_

_Dijon hasn't given me the welcoming home I so dearly wished for. It had been so long since I was last here and to see it in the state I find it in has been deeply heartbreaking. But as I pen this letter I find myself smiling for the first time since my arrival. Thoughts of you always bring warm feelings to my heart, no matter how grim my surroundings._

_Though I know our relationship is based purely on the desire of our families to see us wed for their own reasons I find myself compelled to explain my reasons. The same reasons I so dearly wish you were here with me now to firmly smack some sense into me when I might drift off course like a ship in a storm._

_When I first knew you, it was back during our school days. No matter how hard I tried to muster the courage to try and speak with you for all those years, I never found it. Perhaps that was part of what inspired me to join the Manticore Knights? Your mother certainly knows how to turn a paralyzing fear into a triviality. When next I saw you, my fear was irrelevant. I still remember fondly the time we spent by the river near your family home, the way we acted out our favorite plays, and didn't even realize the sun had set and the moons were full in the sky as we traded opinions on our favorite books._

_No matter how well trained I was to deal with fear, asking your father's permission to court you was utterly terrifying. But even that fear paled in comparison to my fear of you. My deep fear that no matter how hard I tried I'd never live up to your expectations of what your husband should be like. Even after all this time, we still never set a date for our wedding. I always assumed we never discussed the matter because you still had reservations about me, but now I find myself wondering if it was that, or if it was my continued fear of being rejected by you? Whichever the case, I'd like to take this time to announce my intention to open the topic for discussion with you when next we meet._

_That is of course, unless we end up spending the entirety of that time acting out another scene from the Ice Princess. Perhaps this time we can move beyond the part where she refuses the peasant and realizes that only by acknowledging her love for him can the evil spells be broken. Because indeed, my love for you is strong, and it only grows stronger with each passing day. I pray that I may find the opportunity to prove once and for all that I am worthy of you. That I am able to meet your challenges and overcome them with the same confidence and determination that made me into a Manticore Knight. Just like in our favorite story._

_Your humble servant,_

_Charles_

After he put the quill down he realized Meadow was sitting behind him with her head resting on his shoulder, curious about what he was doing. The way she acted with him, every time he caught himself in a moment like this with her, he expected her to start talking. Naturally that never happened. They didn't need words to understand each other. He reached up and gently scratched her head with a smile.

"Do you think she really loves me Meadow?"

The Manticore responded by nuzzling her face against his cheek and giving him a lick.

"Well, if she doesn't, I'll always have you, and we'll always have the sky," he answered wistfully.

* * *

**Luberon**

Karin was getting frustrated. The Manticore Knights had brought their prisoner into one of their tents and were taking turns inflicting pain upon him. Karin sat across from where he was kneeling on the floor, stripped of all his clothing, and tied up kneeling on the floor. Not a shred of dignity was being afforded to this man.

"You're certainly making this difficult…" muttered Karin while bandaging her right hand. She'd beaten the man so much that her knuckles were profusely bleeding now. The Dragon Knight remained silent while Karin cast her disgusted gaze upon him.

"How many Dragon Knights did Albion send, how many ships? Answer us!" yelled Karin's Lieutenant before slamming his fist into the man's face.

The man turned his head and smiled before spitting blood into his face. "Bastard!" was all that was said to him before the next punch connected.

The former Dragon Knight spat a tooth out onto the floor and then straightened himself again like a defiant statue. The attempts to strip his dignity were futile, he didn't wear his pride like clothing. But to the surprise of all... He spoke for the first time.

"You got me. I'll show you on the map where we deployed, just bring me to the table."

Karin slowly nodded while looking carefully not only at, but through this man… This filth… She considered him for a long moment. An Albion Dragon Knight, a core of aerial soldiers she personally trained up as part of Tristain's commitment to their allies at the time. He wasn't going to break, she was certain of that. Anything he had to say couldn't be trusted just as it would be for her in his place. But she nodded to her subordinate anyway to give her permission. Everyone has their breaking points, even Karin. Though she didn't believe for a moment this man reached his, there was only one way to know if this man had indeed been broken.

Just as the the knight was walked to the map table the tent opened with another Manticore Knight making an urgent report. "My lady, we spotted an Airship moving in at high altitude, it fired on sweeps five and seven and is altering course. Your orders?"

The Dragon Knight seized the opportunity this distraction provided in a way none of them could have predicted. He just fell down. His hands were still tied behind his back, but he let his chin strike the table with the full force his body weight could muster and then fall back onto the floor, his own tongue and much of his blood left on the map. To Karin's shock and horror, the Knight had actually severed his own tongue and was now laughing at them while blood came pouring out of his mouth threatening to drown him in his own life fluid.

"Fetch a healer! Quickly! Don't let him die until he talks!" yelled Karin. "Damn fanatic…" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Louise looked out the window of the house being used as an infirmary as the soldiers outside sounded alarms and passed orders to each other while purposefully running about at a frantic pace. Then she turned around when she heard noise from behind her and saw Guiche standing up and dressing himself.

"Guiche. Don't be an idiot! You shouldn't be getting out of bed!" she yelled.

"I'm quite fine…" he said without looking at her, instead focused entirely on pulling up his pants.

Louise groaned with irritation and started walking towards the door, but then stopped and took a moment to think. Was she going to give up so easily? She promised his father she'd keep an eye on him. What kind of Sith would she be if she couldn't even make Guiche bend to her will?! Louise grinned to herself before she turned her head back to look at him again with narrowed eyes, and spoke to him in a stern tone...

"Remember before we went to fight Count Mott? You said you were putting your life in my hands from that day forward. Remember?"

"Yes. I did say that," answered Guiche while standing to put on his shirt.

His tone sounded almost dismissive, uninterested. She wouldn't take it! Louise balled her fists and walked back over to Guiche, then violently shoved him back into his bed. "Then that means you have to do whatever I tell you and like it! So I'm telling you to stay in bed until the healer says you can leave!"

Guiche tried to resist, but either he was still weakened from his ordeal, or Louise's training with Calista was making her a lot stronger. Certainly her will seemed more indomitable than ever. She was able to force him to lie down without much difficulty in spite of whatever token resistance he could muster. He was simultaneously forced to swallow the bitter truth that perhaps he wasn't as ready as he thought he was. Moreover, another reality suddenly dawned on the blonde boy, he had essentially sworn away his free will to this girl who was now standing at his bedside and crossing her arms with a stern expression directed at him.

"I suppose you'll be expecting me to obey your every whim now my lady?" muttered Guiche who turned his gaze to the ceiling to avoid her eyes.

"You've got that right! You'll obey me like a dog and like it, especially if it's for your own good!" said Louise with a raised voice.

Guiche turned his head to the bed across to his right and saw Lazare laying there, still unconscious, unmoving except for his breathing. "Did the healers say he would recover?"

"Yes. He will. He was badly hurt, lost a lot of blood. So did you by the way! Stupid dog..."

"This dog needs directions to the nearest wand maker. I've lost my own..." said a dejected Guiche.

"Yeah. Pretty sure your brains needs blood to function properly. So don't be too hard on him Louise, he'll be dumber than usual," said Derflinger from behind Louise's back.

"I'm not laughing. There is a job there that needs to be done," answered Guiche.

"Well it isn't a laughing matter! So are you going to listen to me and stay in bed? Or do I have to go get some rope and tie you down?" asked a stern Louise.

"Damn Louise... That's quite a kink," said Derflinger.

"Quiet you!" yelled Louise over her shoulder to Derflinger.

"Careful with this one blondie. She can be an abusive spouse," said Derflinger before sheathing himself.

"So I've noticed. No, rope will not be necessary. I'll be staying here."

"Good choice. Montmorency would never forgive us if we brought you back in an urn," said Louise with a calmer tone.

"If she were here now she would have me well in no time... Just so that she could beat me up herself for acting stupid. You wouldn't understand… It's our thing."

"I'm sure Professor Colbert is making sure she's alright. Her father was one of his best friends after all."

"He was willing to expel her not too long ago. So I wouldn't count on it," said Guiche with a hint of anger he struggled to suppress.

"She came out alright. So there's no use in thinking about it. Just focus on getting well. That's what she'd expect you to do now," said Louise in a softer tone.

"She would also expect me to flirt with the first beutiful nurse to attend to me... Then kick my ass for it, and then forgive me…"

"If I were her, I'd never forgive you. Ever. You don't deserve her at all."

"So why are you still here then? Shouldn't you be out there seeing what's going on? Why are you wasting your time with me?!"

"Because I promised your father I'd keep you safe… Stupid dog. Whatever's coming they can handle it. This is where I'm suppose to be right now."

"If you want to be part of this army you're suppose to go stand beside your comrades! Not sit here tending to a wounded dog! Go! Get out of my sight and go!" yelled a furious Guiche.

Louise was taken by surprise by the sudden change in him, but she narrowed her eyes and glared at him with the same fury he was casting at her. "No. I gave my word. I won't break it just because you're yelling at me! You're stuck with me now, so get used to it! If you can't protect yourself now, I'll protect you!"

"Why would you even want to?! You hate me! I hate you! You don't owe me anything, with every passing moment there could be soldiers dying because you're procrastinating here!"

"Damn it Guiche! I'm a Valliere, my word is my life! Besides, if I left and you ended up dying because I wasn't here… No. I couldn't accept that! You don't get to die... You owe me... And you're going to live to pay up! With your body, with your life, and with interest!"

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"Figure it out! Now shut up and get back to resting," said Louise while walking back to the window to watch what was going on outside. She realized then that she still had her arms crossed, and had the entire time. She scoffed at herself and tried to put her arms back at her sides before crossing them over her chest again with her cloak covering them up. It almost frightened her how much she was slowly turning into her Master. First the cloths, now this.

* * *

**Dijon**

Matilda grew desperate as she wandered the town. There had to be a better way, she had to find the answer. But no matter where she wandered, no matter what courses she plotted in her mind, she kept drawing a blank. Was this inevitable? Was she on the wrong side? This didn't feel at all like the right thing to do.

Fear was a powerful tool, she knew that too well. She had wielded it effectively in combat and in her duty as a noblewoman. Was this any different? The Marquis was using fear to bring the people in line, nothing more. He hadn't ordered mass executions. He simply told her to destroy a building for every hour the people refuse to reject Brinvilliers' propaganda and submit to his authority. Buildings were not people, they could be rebuilt. People's livelihoods would be ruined, but they would survive. People have survived far worse.

She looked around at all the people giving her their cold glares. She understood the people were wary, after all what was being offered to them seemed, on its face, to be better for them. But Brinvilliers wasn't going to win this war, she was confident in that. What gave these people such confidence? She hadn't caused any harm here. All she wanted was a bread roll. She didn't try to take it from them, even though she could have. She was willing to pay for it. Everything was just wrong in the world here. But still, no matter how she tried to rationalize it, this felt wrong to her.

The Marquis wants to make a display of power to inspire fear. This wasn't any different from how her white haired sister conducted herself, and she had immense respect for her. So what was the difference? Was it just the scale of it?

"Is something troubling you Captain?" asked an officer as he walked over to Matilda.

The bespectacled woman hadn't even realized she'd left the main boulevard and suddenly found herself in the main square where the soldiers were hard at work preparing things for the Burgundy's address to the people.

"Everything's troubling me Lieutenant. I'm not sure how I feel about all of this," was her response.

"Aye. I feel the same. But orders are orders. We just have to carry them out. How we feel about what we do? That's something our kids will decide for us. But if it's worth anything to you Captain. I think we could do a lot worse."

"I suppose we could. But you're right. We're soldiers and we have our orders. We'll just try to make sure we start with the empty ones. That way people can get out of the surrounding ones before we get to them."

"Yes Captain. I'll have some men ready to assist you in making sure whatever place you pick is empty before you do whatever you're going to do."

"Good thinking Lieutenant. And thank you. I feel better about this now."

"Glad I could help Captain. But for what it's worth, none of the men want to hurt these people either. No matter how frustrated they get. But if things go too far in any direction… Whatever you decide to do, we'll be with you."

"I'm not certain I catch your meaning..." said Matilda with a stern glare to the man.

"I'm just saying we'll follow _your_ orders. That's what Dutchess Valliere told us to do. So that's exactly what we'll do. That's all I'm saying. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Thank you Lieutenant. Carry on," said Matilda with a firm nod.

"Yes Captain!"

* * *

**Luberon**

There wasn't much time for thinking. But Karin remembered that her Knights spoke well of the little blue haired girl and her dragon. Her Knights were not easy to impress, so she must have truly been capable. There was also the white dragon and the Romalian Knight riding it who was suppose to be their ally. Those were the only assets she could use to get this job done. Both Dragon riders were now present before her with their dragons sitting proudly not far behind them. The white one was a Wind Dragon, but to her surprise she couldn't identify the other one. However this wasn't the time to question the creature.

"We have a problem. And not a lot of time to solve it. There's an airship out there heading for the capital. It's flying enemy colors. It fired on my Knights. That Airship belongs to us and I want it back. I need that airship's altitude reduced so our Manticores can reach it. Dragons are all that can reach those altitudes. You have the only dragons. Can you do it?"

Julio placed his hand on his chin and contemplated that request while Tabitha simply nodded at Karin. Julio in turn raised a curious eyebrow at her. "What makes you so sure?" he asked Tabitha.

Tabitha didn't look at him, but gave a very brief answer with her attention still on Karin. "Wind wall. Bomb doors."

Julio gave the small girl a subtle smile, "I see. You mean to use your magic to block incoming projectiles and breach the ship by means of the doors built into the bottom of the hull to reach the windstones and then channel a spell into them to reduce the ship's altitude? I suppose that could be done. But not by the two of us alone. We'll need more help to keep the crew from stopping us. And a back up plan in case that fails."

Tabitha now turned her head slightly towards Julio and nodded at him, "Kirche and Calista," she stated in her emotionless monotone.

Karin nodded at Tabitha. "My Knights will be right behind you. Once you have that airship low enough, we'll board it and take over. Get ready and let's move. We'll guide you to the airship. After that it's up to you. Hurry, we don't have a lot of time."

* * *

Calista stood silently as Julio explained the situation to her. Kirche and Tabitha stood behind him while they awaited her answer.

"So what you are telling me, is that there's a ship out there capable of flying at an altitude the Manticores are unable to reach, but that Dragons can. And it's up to the four of us to bring it low enough for the Manticore Knights to be able to board and commandeer. Is that correct?" asked Calista with an icy and monotonous tone.

"Yes Lady Zarkot. That is exactly correct," answered Julio.

"So a Jedi Knight is asking a Sith Lord to help him engage in aerial piracy?"

"Yes… However time is of the essence, so if you wish to gloat perhaps it would be best if you were to save it for after we accomplish our mission?"

"Gloat? I intend to do no such thing. This is the best mission I've ever been asked to undertake! Let's go!"

Kirche raised her visible eyebrow while muttering "That was easy?"

"She likes to fly," stated Tabitha.

"Indeed I do," said Calista while walking past them.

* * *

Tabitha and Kirche mounted up on Sylphid while Julio prepared to get on his white Dragon. Calista started to quickly move to jump up ahead of him and take up the reigns.

"This time. I'm doing the flying!" said Calista with an excited tone before the Dragon started violently shaking its head and neck to throw her off.

Calista landed a few meters away on her stomach and face where she slowly started to push herself up with a furious expression. Meanwhile Kirche started laughing loudly while Julio covered his mouth to contain his own snickering.

"Damn it gravity… I get the point!" yelled Calista while stomping her fists on the ground.

"I'm afraid you'll have to serve as the RIO during this operation Lady Zarkot… Azzurro is very adamant about that," said Julio.

"This dragon is your Familiar? How is that possible?" asked Calista while standing up and dusting herself off.

Julio in response pulled off his right glove and showed Calista the top of his hand. The shorter Sith blinked for a moment and then walked over to get a closer look. "Those are almost the same as mine?" she said while looking at the top of her gloved left hand.

"These runes allow me to control magical creatures such as Azzurro here. So I'm afraid that I'm the one who's going to be piloting us," explained Julio.

"Pfft. I can almost hear the Moon Goddess and the Force itself laughing at me right now. A Sith fighter pilot gets summoned to this world but the Jedi Engineer gets the power to control flying creatures…"

"C'mon Cali! A lot of girls would give their arm to ride that stud's dragon. He's cute!" said Kirche who sat behind Tabitha with her arms around the small blue girl.

Julio pulled his glove back on and then climbed up into the saddle just behind his Dragon's head while offering his arm out to help Calista up. Calista shook her head in frustration and then jumped up behind Julio and put her hands firmly on the dragon's neck.

"My Lady. You may wish to hold onto me, this ride could get a little rough," stated Julio.

"I'm sure Cali loves a rough ride," said Kirche with a wink.

Calista shook her head in disgust at the comment. "Kirche...You really should learn how to keep your tongue on leash," said Calista while grudgingly scooting forward to wraps her arms around Julio's waist.

"Dragon rides and leashes. I love your kinks! May I recommend some whips?"

"It's not the time Pyro…" said Cali and then bit her tongue.

"I'm getting called that entirely too often lately. I think I'm starting to like it," mused the redhead.

Calista shook her head, she had no idea why she just instinctively called her that, but this wasn't the time for reminiscing about a past life. The white dragon began running forward and then leapt into the air with Sylphid just behind them.

* * *

Azzurro and Sylphid flew in formation with over a hundred Manticore Knights, following them to where their target would be. Julio kept his eyes closed and allowed the power of his runes to link his mind to that of his dragon, perceiving through it's eyes.

But something distracted Julio's concentration and piqued his curiosity to an irresistable level, her turned his head over his shoulder and saw the petite Echani behind him with her hood down, her hair flowing behind her in the wind, and the ribbon flipping like little red wings. If he didn't know her better, he might have found it adorable.

"Lady Zarkot? Dare I ask what's come over you?" he asked while speaking in Galactic Basic instead of the local tongue.

"I'm not Calista Zarkot right now. I'm Marika Kato. Space Pirate! Arrgh!" she said with a wide beaming smile and a fist pumped in the air.

Julio raised both his eyebrows and cringed at this new image of her running around in his mind and then covered his face with the palm of his hand. "...And thus the mighty Dark Lord of the Sith was reduced to the level an eight year old, playing a pirate fantasy."

"Silence mud-baller! We're haulin' jets to treasure 'n' glory!" said Calista who replaced her more posh Imperial accent with a more crass impression of what she thought a pirate would sound like.

"Need I point out the obvious that dragons don't come with jets?"

"What a bore. Can't you see how utterly amazing this is? We are flying a dragon to invade a ship powered by magic flying over our heads. Even a dispassionate Jedi should be able to appreciate the absurd bizarreness of this. Love it or hate it... Do _not_ diminish my moment!"

"Fair enough. Do I have to commit myself to use a certain amounts of 'Arrrghs' for you to have your experience my lady? Or should I call you captain?"

"Just fly the damn dragon. It's my fantasy! I love reading pirate novels like the Pirate Princess series, and now I get to-" Calista shook her head before elaborating further. "An 'Arrrgh' once in awhile would not go amiss... Mud-baller..."

"Very well… Arrgh." said Julio with no serious feeling behind it.

Calista chuckled to herself before taking a deep breath of the open air and looked inwards to fully appreciate the feeling of sincere happiness coursing through her.

"You know my Lady. This feeling suites you better than hate and fury. Perhaps you should cling more tightly to this emotion. However, may I impose a moment of seriousness to strategize with you before you go too far into this fantasy of yours?"

"Well… I suppose we should," said Calista, reverting to her natural and more serious Imperial accent.

"With all due to respect to you. I ask that you follow my lead once we're inside, I have more experience with this world. Also kindly restrain yourself from lethal force as much as possible. We'll need much of the crew alive to operate the ship once it's under our control. Unless your runes grant you the knowledge of how to operate an airship?"

"Point taken. But I make no promises! If it's me or them, I'd rather it be them. But moving on… What do you believe we'll be up against?" asked Calista.

"The crew of a standard airship of this size and class would be anywhere from one hundred and fifty to two hundred. They'll be armed with metal swords and single shot rifles and pistols. The officers will all be mages, so expect them to do their best to bar our progress. Our Lightsabers won't deflect their projectiles so be mindful of that and try not to give anyone a clear shot at you. Disarm who you can, but I find it better to focus on simply shoving their weapons aside and making them waste their shots. Be efficient with your Force allocations. It's just the two of us after all."

"Sounds reasonable. How shall we deal with the Mages?"

"However you can. Use your judgement. Also… One more important thing. Force Lightning. Refrain from it at all costs. If you ignite the ship's stores of gunpowder… There won't be anything left of it but toothpicks. To say nothing of us. We have to avoid needlessly damaging the ship. We want it intact."

"Why did you want to bring the Sith Lord along again?"

Julio shook his head before looking forward again. The Manticore Knights tailing the airship were now visible. He looked up above them and spotted their target.

"I'm sure you're capable of being creative. If you have any questions, now is the time. We're getting close."

Calista grinned at the airship once she spotted it. "No my dear mud-baller! This is not the time for questions… **It's time for some** _**PIRACY!**_"

Julio turned his full attention back to his runes and his connection to his dragon, with their minds as one the Dragon overtook the Manticores and began climbing in altitude. Tabitha meanwhile did the same with Sylphid through the Familiar bond she had with her. Wind Dragons were speedy creatures, but Sylphid was faster still, however, once Azzurro pushed himself, he was easily able to keep up. Calista looked back and was amused to see the Manticores were little more than fluffy specs in the distance as they reached the clouds.

Calista then looked forward and narrowed her eyes at the ship they were going to attack. She'd never seen anything like it before. It vaguely resembled the few sea faring vessels she'd seen, but this one was made entirely of wood and had sails. A lot of sails on three masts. There were outrigged sails coming out of the sides of the ship's midsection as well. The entire side of the ship had small doors just under the main deck which invoked images of turbolaser decks on capital ships she was familiar with only much smaller and probably for the same purpose, except made for the use of primitive projectile weaponry.

Meanwhile aboard the airship one of the lookouts spotted the two dragons rapidly approaching from below. He widened his eyes and raised the alarm, "Dragons! Two below to starboard!" he yelled the captain who was standing at the front of the quarter deck.

The Captain nodded to the man and raised his voice to the crew, "Officers shall prepare to defend the ship from magical assault. All hands shall be to arms! Prepare to repel attackers!"

The officers drew wands and rushed down from the quarterdeck and began their work of organizing their crew divisions for the task at hand. "To arms men! To arms! Load muskets and man the bulwarks! Arm the men in the crow's nests!"

Tabitha could see the rifles coming off the side of the ship through Sylphid's eyes and prepared her staff. Julio meanwhile brought his dragon behind her, if they had any chance of making their approach it all depended on the strength of Tabitha's wind wall.

"Typical, they see some rack and their empty their guns in an instant ruining the fun... Now they will have to play with their hands."

"Be serious now," said Tabitha while channeling her windwall to deflect the incoming musket shots.

"I'm not the one who emptied their load so hastily. Flame spears!" Kirche executed a spell conjuring flaming lances that hit the board side of the ship, forcing the men to take cover to protect their gunpowder from the fires while the water mage officer started putting out the flames.

"Don't burn it," said Tabitha in a cool monotone.

"Just creating a little panic… How's your wind wall? Looks like they're ready to shoot again. Oh, look they are pulling out bigger guns now. Talk about over compensation."

The gun ports in the side of the frigate opened while the crew rolled out their cannons and prepared to fire once the Dragons started flying away to make their next pass. Tabitha said nothing in response to the crude references and focused entirely on finding a flight path to evade the potential cannon fire while protecting them from musket balls.

* * *

"It seems they've become the distraction instead of us. I'm taking us in below the ship. When we're near the doors, use your lightsabers and cut them open," said Julio while Azzurro dove down low and started to climb again to keep the crew from gaining a firing solution on them.

"You suddenly trust me far too much Jedi. What makes you so sure I won't accidentally cut your head off?"

"Azzurro can easily drop you, and I doubt you can muster the Force power to save you from this fall. Even if you could prevent him from eating you to avenge me." Azzurro loudly snapped his jaw to reinforce his master's point.

"Relax mud-baller. It was a joke," she said while taking up her staff and decoupling the twin hilts. Her eyes set firmly on her target as they approached. Once they were close enough she ignited the red blades and held them up high and wide over her head to slice open a way in for them. To her great surprise the weapons had absolutely no effect on the hull of the ship. She also saw a thin layer of energy illuminate as her blades came into contact with the hull which seemed to be rendering her blades useless.

"Plan Besh?" asked Calista.

"Plan Besh indeed. They've erected a flame resistant enchantment as a response to that red haired girl's fire attacks. Be ready to jump," replied Julio.

"For a Jedi, you seem to know a lot about magic."

"I get by."

"I hope those two know to follow our lead," said Calista while deactivating her lightsabers recoupling the staff.

"Tabitha seems to know what she's doing. Trust her. Now use the Force and concentrate. We're jumping into a Mynock den."

"We have a saying in Nightwing… Situation KUBAR. I'm quite at home in it."

"Not sure I want to know what that means…" he said while Azzurro pulled out of a dive and started climbing for the deck of the ship. The Dragon suddenly allowed itself to drop and dodge musket fire forcing Calista to hold tightly to Julio to keep from being lifted off the Dragon's neck.

"Kriffed up beyond all recognition!" she yelled cheerfully while both of them pushed themselves up to plant their feet firmly on the Dragon's neck.

"Indeed that's exactly where we find ourselves my lady… Jump!" was his final word before both of them made their force leaps with their lightsabers drawn and ignited. Each in near perfect synchronization sliced their way through the riflemen manning the ship's port side bulwark as they passed through them and landed on their feet and rolled forward. Then threw their respective Lightsabers forward cutting down the men rushing to respond and caught their weapons again once they were on their feet proper.

Suddenly surrounded by the crew with their rifles, and officers with their wands ready. None were underestimating what these two were capable of after the sight of what their weapons did to their fellow crew members. Calista took a moment to flourish her staff around herself to further incite their fear and fully released her cold Dark Side aura upon them. Julio meanwhile held his lightsaber at the ready and surrendered himself fully to the Force, allowing his feelings and instincts to guide his actions. His purpose was clear, get these people to surrender while causing the least amount of death he possibly could. He could only hope Calista would keep the mission in mind with whatever course of action she would choose to take.

The Captain looked down on them from the top of the quarter deck and directed his sword wand towards them. "Surrender now and we won't kill you!" he commanded.

"Funny Captain… I was just about to say that to you," replied Calista. Her tone as cold as the air around them was turning between the altitude and her aura.

"Get them off my ship!" yelled the Captain.

"Relax! Concentrate…" said Julio while the crew aimed their weapons.

"Relax? My dear Jedi… I haven't had this much fun since I got here!"

The only thing more unnerving to these men than the sudden fear inspiring cold they were experiencing was the fact that these two didn't seem to care in the least that they were horribly outnumbered, completely surrounded by rifles, pistols, and mages, and still seemed more confident than those who had the advantage did.

"Jedi… Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Indeed my Lady. I am… Together… Now!"

Both Julio and Calista worked together to create the widest possible Force bubble they could manage. It didn't have to be potent, they didn't want to deplete themselves so early in the game. All they needed was an opening to act. The bubble rippled through the air, seeming to distort the very fabric of reality and impacted the men surrounding them just hard enough to throw them off balance if not onto their backsides.

Balance was something these men had to be very good at maintaining. Falling down on a ship thousands of meters in the air was a death sentence to these men. They had to have near perfect balance while manning the riggings. Knocking them completely over with this much power wasn't going to happen. However it did create the chaos they needed to move to their objectives. Officers first. That was the shatterpoint as they saw it. The Jedi and Sith split up from their back to back position and rushed the first officer they saw.

But these men were Mages as well. Julio had experience taking them on in combat. Calista did not. She had to be decisive and merciless, she couldn't allow her target the opportunity to act against her. The man drew his wand back with his left hand, a fire spell ready at the tip. She couldn't let him cast it. But this was also the problem with inexperienced, she had no idea what the consequences would be for any of her actions. She had to act though, she had to take a chance. She used the Force on her staff to give it reach, she spun it and threw it forward using the Force to keep it moving in a vertical spin. The man widened his eyes and stepped to the side while trying to retaliate at her with his fireball. Before he even knew what happened his arm fell away from his body and he fell to his right side with his eyes set on the stub of where his arm used to be and screamed in complete terror. The staff weapon came back into Calista's hands.

"Calista! Drop!" yelled Julio.

She didn't question it, she dropped to the floor and felt the lead balls whizz past the top of her head, she heard them fly past her ears. She leap forward and disengaged one side of her staff. In such close quarters the staff weapon was becoming too much of a danger to herself instead of her enemies. With a swift motion she sliced the barrels off the rifles. The men dropped them and started backing away from her while going for their pistols.

Julio finished up with the mage he attacked by severing both his hands while he was trying to transmute his wand into a weapon and then turned around and threw his lightsaber. His control over its trajectory was nearly perfect. As the pistols came out and took aim, the blade passed through them, igniting their powder and burning the hands of the men wielding them.

It wasn't going to be that easy for them, not all crew on the deck was frightened, the lead balls started flying closer and closer to their bodies. Even their speed was not able to save them. Calista got hit in the shoulder, but luckily for her she only felt the impact, the lead bullet wasn't enough to penetrate durasteel. But her whole body wasn't covered in armor. She tried to dodge and take cover but the bullets kept hitting her relentlessly, two landed directly in the gaps between her armor plates, one in her thigh just above her knee, the other in her left upper arm where she had no armor at all. Julio leapt in front of her and raised a Force barrier with all his power to block the barrage landing on his unlikely comrade. Calista forced herself to stand and tried to reach out with her left hand but couldn't raise it.

"Are you alright?" asked Julio.

"Who would ask such a stupid question?! Of course I'm not alright! The tendon's been severed…"

"I can't keep this up for long. Do something!"

"Like what?!" she snapped.

A dozen men began gathering around them with swords drawn, others were reloading their pistols or drawing their secondary pistols on the pair. Suddenly there was an immense gust of wind that came over them, forcing them all to give up their fight and grab something to hold onto or be swept off the side of the ship. Tabitha and Kirche leapt down off Sylphid as she landed on the deck. The Dragon grabbed two men in her mouth and then walked backwards and let herself fall off the side while holding her snacks in her mouth. Sylphid flew over next to Azzurro under the ship and offered him a bite, which he accepted and each chomped down on two halfs of the two men.

"Took you long enough. But we sincerely appreciate the intervention," said Julio with a polite inclination of his head.

"Figuring the firing pattern was harder than we thought, Tabitha can give you the details," explained Kirche while channeling magic into her wand and unleashing a stream of fire to keep their enemies away.

Tabitha spoke flatly while preparing her next spell, "Trusted in Sylphid."

"You girls are crazier than Calista is, you know that?"

"Are you into crazy then handsome?" asked Kirche with a wink, the fire from her wand sweeping in a large cone in front of her keeping anyone with any sense staying as far back as they could. Simply because the ship was enchanted to resist the flames didn't mean they themselves were.

"This is hardly the time my lady… Please provide cover. Tabitha, please dispel the enchantment from under us," ordered Julio while turning to Calista and putting his hand over her left upper arm. Calista nodded to him while disengaging her lightsaber and held out her right arm to take over the Force barrier while Julio worked to mend the damage to her arm. "You'll need both arms for what's next," he said to her dryly.

"Understood…" said Calista with a cold grin. Calista's arm started to burn as if it were on fire while her muscle tissue began to regenerate and, the tendon reattached to her bone, and the bullet hole closed up and formed scar tissue. Painful as it was, she's endured much worse, but she still had to scold him for his work... "I'm Sith not an animal! You could be a bit more gentle about it!"

"First. You are still aligned with the Dark Side and resistant to my power. Second. If I were gentle it would take time we don't have!"

Once Julio finished healing her arm he tried to go for her injured leg but she stopped him and shook her head, "No time. I can work through it. Tabitha? Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. Next move?" asked Calista to Julio.

Julio smiled and pointed down while activating his lightsaber and twisting his finger in a circle. Calista activated one end of her staff and held it in both hands while grinning back.

"Girls, follow us quickly!" yelled Calista while she and Julio quickly started cutting into the deck with their weapons, carving out a nearly perfect circle and falling through to the lower deck riding on a wooden disc. Tabitha and Kirche quickly jumped down where Julio caught them with the Force and gently lowered them to their feet. Meanwhile Calista assessed their surroundings. There were in a room whose purpose was not immediately clear to Calista. The wall leading to the outer hull was lined with thick metal, the floor was slightly wet as well. But its purpose was abundantly clear to Julio who rushed for the door and started trying to kick it out.

"Power down your saber! Now! We have to get out of here. They're not quick to shoot at us because this a powder store room!" he explained.

"Why would they store explosive material so close to the outer hull? Ahh, I see, this is the only armored room. At any rate, it's not necessarily a bad thing if we're safe for the moment," said Calista.

"Your idea of safe is _not_ the same as mine!" exclaimed Julio while taking a step back and used the Force to push out the door.

Calista walked limply behind them. They could hear the crew gathering to make a stand around the next corner from them. "Their courage is admirable, but misplaced. Where would these windstones be?"

"The center. For a ship this size, they'll be loaded around the base of the main mast," explained Julio.

"So all we have to do is bring Tabitha there, and keep the crew from interfering with her while she does whatever she's going to do. Simple enough."

"Simple, not easy," stated Tabitha.

"We'll be surrounded by the cannons, and a lot of gunpowder. I'm not sure how effective I can be," said Kirche.

The four lined a wall while Julio peeked his head around the corner, a line of riflemen took their shots and he quickly took cover.

"Firing line. Six men. Three took their shots and are reloading. Three more ready to fire," explained Julio.

"This seems familiar. Can't you just stop their bullets mid air like Louise did? Or make another shield like you did before? I mean you're both supposed to be the Masters here right?"

"No time for a lecture about the Force right now. Stand aside Jedi. I'll take care of this," said Calista.

"No Lightning. You saw how they protect the storeroom, with metal. If your Lightning finds the wrong arc, even to one of the cannons, we're all dead," said Julio while stepping aside to give Calista room to take his place.

"I'm well aware..." said Calista while pressing down a button on her left gauntlet. Her body was then surrounded in a form fitting manner by a lightly glowing blue energy.

"A personal shield generator? Why didn't you use that before?!" asked Julio.

She didn't answer, she didn't have time. She stepped out of the corner and was fired upon, her energy shield increased in intensity as the projectiles stuck her harmlessly and fell to the floor around her. The second row of men fired on her and then she deactivated the shield and reached out with her left hand and violently pushed out, throwing them all backwards into more men getting ready to defend their ship behind them.

"I don't want to needlessly waste the energy in it. It's not unlimited. Besides I wasn't sure if those shots could hit hard enough to breach it. Now attack!" yelled Calista while standing aside to let Julio pass her in the narrow space. She was still limping and couldn't rush into combat, she had to be more calculating.

Julio rushed the cannon deck and started cutting down everyone who tried to attack him while others started fleeing for their lives. Once they saw what his blade could do them nobody wanted to be near him. Those with pistols hesitated to fire for fear of hitting and igniting the gunpowder scattered around the room for the cannons.

While Julio started clearing the room, Kirche rushed in and started using levitation spells on individuals to slam them into the roof, cracking heads open. Meanwhile Calista held Tabitha back and asked her to wait. She took off her left gauntlet and started putting it on the little blue haired girl.

"Take this. When you're ready to start doing what you're going to do, press here, hard. Just in case something goes wrong and we can't protect you. The energy drains each time it takes a hit, so it won't last forever. But it should give us time to respond if we have to. Understand?"

Tabitha nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

The captain of the newly renamed TRS Dignity looked over the side of the quarter deck through a spyglass before closing it up and turning to his two surviving officers. "The Manticore Knights. All of them. Why haven't we stopped those intruders yet? Has the whole crew turned coward?"

While he asked the question, he gestured down towards the deck where the surviving crew were gathering. Reloading pistols, tending the wounded, and having fearful fits.

"With all due respect Captain. Those two, with the swords of light? Nothing we have makes a difference. We can't use firearms down below deck with all the powder we're transporting to the capital."

The Captain shook his head. "You're both wind mages and won't risk igniting the powder. Get down there and handle it. Unless you've both become cowards?"

"No Captain! Right away!"

* * *

Julio locked and braced one of the doors leading to the upper deck once Calista dispatched the last few men attempting to make a stand.

"They're not going to just leave us down here, we need to get to work. Soon enough they'll organize and we'll be no better off than the appetizers at Huttese open buffet..."

"A Jedi with a sense of humor? I rather like this side of you. Do you have a plan or just wits?"

"I do. First of all, phase shift your lightsabers, the shoto blades will be more practical in these close quarters."

"Way ahead of you Jedi..." she said while decoupling her staff and switching them into the short shoto blades.

"Good. Miss Zerbst. The cannons are still loaded and ready to fire. Are you able to ignite the fuses on all of them simultaneously?"

"All of them at once?" asked Kirche while looking around at the twenty four cannons on the deck. "Not easily, but yes. I think I can."

"You think you can? Or know you can?" asked Julio very sternly.

"I know I can light your fire handsome. Leave it to me!" she said while twirling her wand in her fingers.

Meanwhile Julio busied himself running down the deck severing the ropes securing the cannons.

"Clever trap..." said Tabitha.

"Lady Tabitha. The windstones should be directly below us. We will hold them here, go get started," said Julio to which Tabitha gave a short nod.

"Very good. Now it's up to us to buy her the time she needs, is everyone ready?"

Kirche took a firm grip on her wand and pointed it down towards the cannons ahead of her while nodding firmly. Calista reversed the grip on her left saber while assuming the Ataru ready stance and grinned. Julio took up his Lightsaber with both hands and looked down at the door he blocked off when the sounds of the crew trying to break it down were heard.

"So... Has your Pirate fantasy been fulfilled yet?" asked Julio causing Kirche to raise a very curious eyebrow at Calista.

"Arrrgh! We just be gettin' started mud-baller!"

"You know… The sexual tension between the two of you is palpable. You realize that right?"

"We've been over this Kirche. Don't project your delusions onto me," said Calista with an icy tone, completely reversed from the fun tone she had playing pirate a moment ago.

"Concentrate! This isn't the time," Julio demanded sternly.

"I love domineering men!"

Calista simply shook her head in disgust and hoped the crew would hurry up and break down that door.

* * *

Tabitha walked down some narrow stairs leading to the lowermost deck. She found the cargo area there, gunpowder barrels stacked to the roof. She paid them no mind and walked down a very narrow space between the barrels. Her small frame allowed her to walk comfortably towards her destination. Ahead of her she spotted two men standing sentry at the door leading to the next room. They drew swords and prepared to make a stand to bar her entry. With a wave of her staff she muttered the only words she would waste on them…

"Air hammer."

Suddenly the air around one of the men was completely sucked away from him causing his shirt to fly up in his face and then the air came back down on him with enough force to crack his head open. The second man escaped the space the spell was cast on and started rushing towards her. He raised his sword up to bring it down over her head while the small girl brought her staff back and stepped into the man, raising her staff again to allow the curved hook shaped top to impact into the man's neck, completely collapsing his throat. Blood spluttered out of his mouth while he fell back away from her.

Tabitha then stepped over the dying man and waved her staff at the door ahead of her using her magic to open her way. There she found the base of the main mast, and the white glowing windstones set into it like jewelry.

There was another door across from her that swung open and a group of men started trying to rush into the room at the sound of the commotion coming from the other side. Tabitha directed her staff towards the door and cast her next spell, creating a tunnel of wind strong enough to push them back through the door and into the wall behind them. Then she waved her staff and sealed the door, following up with an enchantment to keep it locked. She waited a few moments for the men to start trying to open it again to confirm that her spell had taken hold and then turned to the windstones to begin her work. It would take all her concentration to perform as the task normally required two or more wind mages to control. But she was fully confident she could accomplish the feat if given the time.

She looked down her newly gloved left hand and armored forearm and pressed the button she was shown, surrounding her body in the same thin blue energy she saw around Calista earlier. She moved her limbs a bit to see if it restricted her movements at all. Once she was satisfied it would not impair her she took a step back and began her work.

The bespectacled bluenette lifted her staff and directed it at one of the windstones while chanting the runic words to the required spell. She'd have to very precisely calibrate the windstones to lower the altitude at an even pace or risk crashing the ship, or even capsizing it. Her concentration was almost completely shattered by the sound of dozens of cannons going off simultaneously above her but with some effort she put it out of her mind, content in the knowledge that sound meant everything was going according to plan. Or so she hoped.

* * *

"**What?! I can't hear a word you're saying!"** yelled Kirche at the top of her lungs.

Calista and Julio had the sense to plug their ears, but Kirche couldn't do that while directing her wand and casting her spell. All she could hear clearly now was the loud ringing in her ears.

Julio quickly rushed to her side and with a forceful arm around her waist dragged her away towards the back of the room and set her down on the floor. With his hands he gestured to her to stay put. Kirche shook her head before giving him a very salacious grin that Julio could only shake his head at.

Calista walked down the deck surveying the damage. "Certainly gives new meaning to loose cannons… What a mess." she said mostly to herself.

"Hardly a new meaning my lady. This is exactly what the term implies."

With the cannons free to recoil to wherever they pleased, they effectively drew dozens of men into their trap. Once they cannons were set off, they crushed the men, leaving nothing but loose body parts and pools of blood at their feet. Those who survived either fled, or were in no condition to offer any further resistance.

"I do believe now is the time to ask the Captain for his surrender again. What say you my lady?"

"Yes mud-baller. I do believe you are correct..."

Calista and Julio stopped in their tracks as two men came around the corner and onto the deck. Both wearing officer's uniforms and armed with short curved swords. They directed the swords towards them and spoke in unison…

"Airblade!"

Calista and Julio hit the deck and felt the thin blades of air pass over them. Calista was on her feet first, a second airblade launched towards her, she dove forward and rolled towards the man on the left while Julio stood up and used the Force to speed himself towards the man on the right. Both Jedi and Sith brought a Lightsaber down upon the Wind Mages and both blades were blocked by their swords.

The petite Echani was caught by complete surprise. She had until now firmly believed that only Matilda was capable of creating a weapon capable of resisting a Lightsaber. These men weren't Earth Mages, so what magical trickey was happening here?

"Explain this!" demanded Calista while backing away to re-engage her opponent in a more serious manner who to her further amazement was fully capable of keeping up with her Force enhanced speed, strength, and dexterity. He met her blow for blow and even counter attacked effectively enough to put her on the defensive.

"They're Wind Mages! Well trained! Every bit our near equal in combat! Don't let their blades touch you!"

The two men said nothing, but pressed their attacks. Julio was completely comfortable being on the defensive to wait out his opponent with his tight and efficient move sets. Calista on the other hand he knew was an offensive burst fighter. These men were capable of matching her preferred style.

That information gave Calista what she needed. With her eyes closed she was able to perceive through the Force the movement of the air surrounding the sword of her opponent. The air was moving around it so rapidly the friction heat alone would be sufficient to damage or possibly even penetrate her armor, to say nothing of her flesh. The air was also resisting the heat from her lightsaber blades.

Calista was at a loss. Defensive fighting was not her strongest field, but Wind Mage or not, this man was no Jedi. He didn't have a Force wall to resist her attacks. But lightning was out of the question here. She needed to free up a hand and options. The mage came at her with an overhead swing, his speed and strength were astonishing to her. She lifted up her blades and crossed them to catch and lock his sword. Julio was aware of the opening, but as soon as he tried to disengage and go for the kill his own opponent was quickly back to back with his partner to defend him. Calista was on her own.

The Wind Mage's calm outer expression caved to fear as he saw Calista's face turn from frustration to a very scary smile. He wanted to withdraw from the lock he was stuck in, but with his partner standing back to back with him he had nowhere to retreat to, and his opponent seemed to know this. He also noticed the glowing from her bare left hand was getting a lot stronger.

Calista stared into his eyes, "Everything works out when you're a pirate! Arrrgh!"

With that she closed her eyes and withdrew from the lock, the mage followed her and took a slash at her head with she ducked, and then another slash at where her head would have been but she leapt up over the sword and kicked his face, knocking him back a couple steps and then lunged forward with both her lightsabers towards him.

Another step back and he'd trip over one of the loose cannons, he couldn't afford that. "Wind wall!" he yelled, Calista suddenly felt the air around her turn so heavy that she couldn't move at all and was stuck with her lightsabers held outwards. With the Force she reached out to her blades and activated the primary phase, extending the blades and impaling the man upon them. He fell down onto his knees and the blades passed through his body. The spell lifted as the man's life slipped away. She stepped in as lifted her lightsabers through him, splitting him in half.

"I told you so," said Calista with a wink to the now dead mage.

Julio meanwhile was deflecting the furious strikes of the wind mage attacking him when Calista threw one of her lightsabers at the mage, forcing him to bring his sword out to deflect it. Then ducking Julio's next swing. The Jedi then lowered his lightsaber and opened his left hand while making a lifting gesture with it. The Wind Mage was then caught in the Force, every limb immobile while he was suspended above the floor.

"Will you surrender now?" asked Julio.

"Yes… I yield to you sir," he answered Julio then lowered him back to the floor where the mage released his grip on his sword. His wind enhancement fading with it.

"Good choice," said the Jedi Knight while waving his hand at the man, rendering him unconscious.

Calista recombined her staff and clipped it back on her belt while Julio did the same with his lightsaber and the two started walking towards to doors to the upper deck. Before either could say anything the sounds of musket fire came loudly from above them and the two began running.

Julio and Calista emerged onto the deck to see the Manticore Knights dropping down onto the ship. The crew holding up their weapons in surrender. Calista looked up to the quarter deck to see the Captain yielding his sword to Karin.

"It seems Tabitha was successful," said Julio.

"Arrrgh! Did ya doubt in my crew mud-baller?" asked Calista in her pirate accent while giving the Jedi a stern glare.

"Not for a moment, I assure you."

* * *

**Dijon**

The sun was beginning to set and the hour was at hand. The people were gathered. Gerard was chained to a post in the town square and closely guarded by several soldiers. Matilda stood silently with her wand held firmly in her right hand incase she needed it. Beside her was the Marquis, who sat proudly on top of his Manticore, ready to address the crowd.

"People of Djon! I am the Marquis. Charles de Burgundy,"

Charles looked around at the people gathered to make sure he had their attention, the cold glares he was getting didn't bother him, he'd wipe the smugness from them soon.

"You have been lied to! _Deceived!_ You allowed yourselves to act based on ideas and laws set forth by a man who in a very short time will be facing the full might of the army loyal to her majesty Queen Henrietta. Including the full power of my fellow Manticore Knights! Duke Marius de Brinvilliers will be dead before the month is out, his head will be on display in the capital for all to see."

Charles took a breath and looked around at the people again, unmoving. But he noticed some seemed to be considering his words. Progress.

"He _will_ die! Do not be mistaken about that. History will be washed clean of him. But _you _people will have to live on. The question you now face is this... How will you choose to live? Consider carefully. This will be your only chance to make the right decision."

Charles pointed out at Gerard the Ash chained to the post to his right.

"This… Man… This so called noble. Gerard the Ash, has made you promises he can not keep. Without an authority to back his promises, he can deliver on none of them. I am your only hope for salvation now. Through me you will be prosperous, through him you will find only ruin. Affirm your loyalty to the Queen, show me you will repent for disrespecting the memory of her mother. Reject this man and his empty promises! Give me your word and I will free you from the lies by ending his life!"

With that he drew his sword wand and directed it to Gerard.

"Every hour that passes that you do not do this. I will order one building destroyed! Either destroy this man, or I destroy Dijon. If you choose to stand with him, and with the traitor Brinvilliers, I will show you the ruin they will bring unto you! Make your decision! **Vive la Reine!**"

"**Vive la Reine!" **yelled Matilda and her soldiers in chorus.

Matilda looked around at the people one more time before she closed her eyes and sighed deeply to herself. She knew Charles was right. Brinvilliers would be defeated no matter what. The people moving against him were powerful. He wouldn't win. These people had to make this decision about where they would stand. The promises made to them were empty, and would never be fulfilled. They had to see that. Nobody would ever be coming to enforce the promises made to them. Was she on the right side? She believed she was. This wasn't about these people. Matilda made her decision and opened her eyes with a steeled expression. This land was her home now. This was where she would live with her sister, with her friends. This was what she had to do to fight for it and restore order.

One of the people stepped forward, drawing curious eyes from everyone gathered. He was a young man in his mid twenties, his cloths were dirty and tattered. His was was just as steeled as Matilda's. It didn't unnerve her, but it did incite her curiosity. Was this it? Was this man going to be the first to see reason?

"Monsieur Marquis. The man you call a traitor and a liar offers us rights, and freedom… He sent this man here to protect us. He helped us anyway he could to make this town better. He worked our fields, played with our children. Now you come here offering to oppress us back into meaningless servitude. You chain our liberator, and sit there on that beast as a tyrant and say we have to choose? I say it is not us who must choose, but you! Leave us in peace, or we will make you! This is our land!"

Charles narrowed his eyes, and galred at that man in disgust while directing his sword wand to him. "This is _not_ your land! This is _my_ land that we allow you to live on! This is land my family paid for with blood! And kept paying for over generations! I will not surrender my family legacy to a mob of peasants who think they are entitled to what isn't theirs!"

With that, Charlas chanted a spell in anger and the young man was suddenly swept into a swirling vortex of air. People hurried away from the young man for fear of being caught up in the magic. Charles kept him spinning there for minutes before ceasing the spell and letting him fall to the floor where he vomited from the dizziness.

"In this world, the Mages have power to protect the people! My family has used our power to protect these lands for generations! But understand that I will not hesitate to turn that power against you if you continue this defiance! This land does not belong to you! Through the grace of Her Majesty and the blood, sweat and tears of my forbearers it belongs to me and my family! This is where I will live with my wife, this is where I will raise my children. I need none of you for any of those ambitions! I could have you all killed and there will be thousands ready and eager to have what you leave behind! You are nothing but the choices you make now!"

Matilda's eyes caught up that small girl from earlier on the edge of the crowd, she was tearful and panic stricken, trying to break free from her mother's grasp to rush towards the man vomiting all over the cobbled road. She understood now, that was her father. She didn't know if she should feel guilty for what happened to him, or angry that he would risk his life in such a futile act of defiance. But he was still alive. If Charles wanted to kill him, he was a Wind Mage, he could have done it easily, and made it a brutal example. Despite his words, he was being restrained. She didn't believe he wanted to hurt these people, but she didn't doubt that he would if pushed.

"Is this what you truly want Marquis? To be the symbol of fear, an utter brute, distant and alienated from the people he is sworn to protect? Look at them now… Who do you think they want protection from now? If my life is the price for theirs… Do so."

"Bastard! You are the sole reason for all of it! Your actions have forced my hand!"

"You can lie to yourself all you want. But you lost these people, the moment you rejected the idea that they are entitled to this land. They've done the work, built the town. Raised their families here. Just as you say you wish to do as well. You're no different from them. You want the same things. But you're unwilling to share. That is your ruin. Even if you kill us all, even if you replace us all, you will loose them as well. The cycle has repeated for our entire history. This time you have a real chance to break it. Step down to those people and accept them as family. Be a builder not a destroyer. Accept the people's claim, you can live alongside them."

"Live alongside them? Give up power? Give up my land? Give up what my family fought bled and died for?! You are mad!"

"Listen to yourself. Even in your position, you can give some ground and avoid bloodshed. If Brinvilliers loses, it will be as you say. But the ideas he's spread will not die with him. No matter how hard you try. You don't have to give up your power. But you can relinquish some of it. Allow these people a voice who can speak to you about their needs. Work to provide for their needs. Share the power, and the burdens that come with it. If all work together for the common good, it will bring prosperity to the land. Which means prosperity for the ruler. You say you want to rule over this land. Then do so, but do so in a fair manner. Be a leader these people can love. Break the cycle of fear and tyranny… You can do that here and now."

Charles tipped his sword wand onto his shoulder and kept his glare on Gerard.

Matilda meanwhile was listening carefully. "My lord. May I offer you my advice?"

Charles looked to the Captain of his soldiers and took a very deep breath with his eyes closed. This was mentally exhausting him. Matilda took it as a good sign that she was right about him. He didn't want to hurt these people, now she was sure of it. He wanted a way out that was acceptable. Now it would be up to her to offer him one.

"From what I understand. These people want two things. The right to live freely, and a say in how they are governed. You want your rights to these lands recognized, and you want these people to be loyal to the Queen. Neither of those goals are incompatible. As the Marquis, you are entitled to run your lands as you see fit so long as you pay your dues to the Crown, is that not correct?"

"Indeed. That is correct," answered Charles with a neutral tone of voice.

Matilda nodded, it was an immense relief to hear him being open to reason. "Let these people choose one among them to represent them to you. Someone who can speak for the people that you can work with to compromise with these people so that everyone can have what they want."

"Do you believe that can work?"

"It can. If everyone is willing to make it work it will work. When everyone is open to compromise and willing to work for the best interests of all, great things can be accomplished," said Gerard.

Matilda looked over the Manticore at Gerard. Beaten, filthy, bloody, and still so full of life. Still standing for what he believes in and fighting for it. Reconquista never compromised, never accepted any rules but their own. Yet this man, knowing full well that Charles was ready to kill him in front of all these people, is willing to back down from his absolutist position, to work out a compromise that could make everyone happy. That wasn't what Reconquista stood for, wasn't how they operated.

She had to say something on the matter, "You're the real thing, aren't you? You're not a brainwashed zealot like the others,"

"I'm not Reconquista. I'm only one irrelevent man. All I want is for these people to be happy, safe, and prosperous. Nothing more," answered Gerard.

"I believe you. Captain. Have this man removed and cleaned up, then bring him to me. We have much more to discuss. People of Dijon! Return to your homes. Tomorrow, I will see that we organize an election where you will choose a representative to speak on your behalf about any further matters."

"**Vive la Reine!" **was the chorus from the people amidst cheering and applause. Charles shook his head in disbelief.

"What is it my Lord?" asked Matilda.

"I got what I wanted… It seems I owe you a debt I can never repay my lady."

"You gave them something they wanted. They gave you something you wanted," answered Matilda with a small smile.


	24. Family Matters

**Chapter Twenty Two - Family Matters**

The Manticore Knights assumed full control of the vessel. Much of the crew was still able to work and were made to work. Being surrounded by Manticores flying around them, and Knights on the deck making sure they co-operated was a powerful motivator. Karin ordered their ship brought into position for a landing near Luberon.

Julio leaned back against the back bulwark of the ship's quarterdeck and observed while Calista was getting a lesson in the operation of the vessel. The lesson covered steering of the airship from the helmsman himself. As he observed, the Jedi believed her childlike interest and curiosity about the ship would rate among the most entertaining things he'd ever witnessed in his life. He felt a stirring in the Force and turned around with a pleased expression on his face upon seeing a purple wind dragon in the distance behind the airship and closing in quickly.

"She could learn a thing or two about timing from Lady Tabitha. I'll let the Commander know we have an ally coming."

Calista turned the helm slightly and nodded at Julio. "Before you go…"

Julio stopped before going down the steps off the quarterdeck and turned his head to Calista to hear her out. When she spoke, it was in an awkward and uncomfortable tone which even her posh Imperial accent couldn't mask entirely, "Thank you for bringing me along. You could have done it without me but... I needed this."

Julio wanted to accept the olive branch, but he wasn't under any pretenses. He knew she was grateful for this opportunity to do something productive. However nothing would change between them. By the end of the day, they would be enemies again. But it was something at least. Something other than the imperatives of both the Jedi and Sith orders. All he could do was bring her back into her comfort zone for now. "Arrrrgh. A good admiral always uses all of his assets… Even a pirate admiral using a corsair princess. You don't owe me any thanks my lady. We simply had a mission that needed to get done." answered Julio with a smile.

"Naturally. Ya still ain't earned yer place in me crew," said Calista with a sly grin.

"Arrrgh. Of course," concluded Julio with a polite bow of his head.

Calista turned her full attention back to the helm, her eyes set upon a compass in front of her.

"Ship like this mi'lady, ya fly by that compass, and your ears, if you hear the howling port and star, you're against the wind and that's bad, so one ear always for the deck, yeah? But the most important thing is the nose. All winds smell different, if you can smell it all's left is the feel, be one with the old gal and know what she wants to do. But ya gotta to be firm, old gals have their moods."

"I understand," said Calista before taking a deep breath of the cold air. "This is what flying should be. Your feelings and senses. Not computers and automation. So how will we land this now?"

"That's simple mi'lady. All we gotta do is keep her on course and circle around while the mages lower the ship through the windstones. See this tube over here? This goes all the way to the windstone room. With this we let the mages know by how much to lower our altitude. Our job is just to be sure that the ship is in the right place at the right moment. Keep yer eyes on that compass, and your timepiece. Three minutes north now, then hard to port and I'll tell ya what's next," explained the helmsman.

* * *

Azzurro landed below the Airship while it was circling overhead and gradually reducing in altitude. Then the purple Wind Dragon he spotted early landed a few meters ahead of him and sat down to rest while its rider dismounted and started walking towards Julio who in turn dismounted and started walking to greet the newcomer.

"Master! It wasn't easy to find you!," said the young woman. She had light brown hair tied up neatly in a ponytail and dressed similarly to Julio, except for a lower cut coat under her white cloak and fine jewelry around her neck.

Julio bowed to her in response, "It's good to see you Padawan Eponine, but I am curious, where is your Master? Have you come alone?"

"The Pope felt that you might need a hand since you were taking so long and haven't sent word. So I'm here to deliver a letter from His Holiness and take back any information you wish to convey to him," she said while approaching and pulling a letter out of her bag and offered it to Julio who in turn accepted it.

"I understand, but, why are you here without your Master? Surely the Pope hasn't forgotten the rules of our order…"

"Forgive me Master Chesare. I had the only available Wind Dragon to get here in a timely manner. As for my Master, he felt I could handle this humble task on my own."

"Very well. That's good enough I suppose. You and your dragon must be tired from the journey. Let's go get you both fed and rested."

* * *

**Morlaix**

"Dammit Gimli! I was there! I heard what you said to her. You're lucky we were moving out, but when we get back, if she sees you. You're doomed."

"It was a joke! And if I recall, it was your idea to suggest that she's always screaming at everyone because she doesn't get to-"

"Don't repeat it! Please. It was the weakest of my witty repartee and I'd rather not be reminded. But honestly though, can you blame us? She's like… Louise the Zero, but blonde, with tits, and glasses," said Reynald with a wistful look on his face.

"That's weak. Don't try to dodge justice for what you said while leaving me as the only one accepting responsibility. Poor Malicorne already paid for both of us."

"He needed the exercise. He came dangerously close to being the first person to ever literally drown in a glass of wine."

"I can't believe he didn't know water mages could work with anything liquid. How does he get by in class? On hopes and dreams? Oh and speak of the devil… Here he comes now." The two looked up the road from them at their friend who was pulling three horses behind him and looking exhausted. "Why doesn't he just ride one of the horses?" asked Gimli.

"You really have to ask? He's exercising. He was doing that ever since the Zero's familiar gave him that lecture about eating and running."

"Now that you mention it. Yeah. I never asked him about that."

"Don't. Leave it be for now. Trust me. Just trust me. It'll be a hell of lot funnier when we see why. Just believe me on this one."

Gimli's eyes drifted from Malicorne to a lone oak tree standing just outside the town. There wasn't anything particularly special about the tree except for the feeling it gave him. Gimli was suddenly nauseated and couldn't turn away from it quickly enough. He bent over slightly and made sure his cloak was out of the way, just in case.

"Gimli, how are you doing right now?" asked Reynald who put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm hanging- I mean, I'm… I'm alright," answered a Gimli in a shaky voice.

"You're not going to throw up again are you?"

"If I had anything left in my stomach, I probably would."

"We'll be back in Luberon in a few hours. So just hang in there."

"Bad choice of words Reynald… Grrr! Could Malicorne be any slower?! Those poor people in the tree could have run faster…"

"Yes. But they obviously weren't fast enough."

"**Damn it!** The more I try to avoid it, the more I end up talking about it. And why would you say something so cold?!"

"I'm sorry. It just came out. I didn't mean it. But if you feel you need to say something about it Gimli. Don't hold it in. It's just us right now," said Reynald in a solemn tone.

"I knew those people Reynald. They were good people. Friends of our family. I used to watch their kids when they came over to our family home. I just saw them last winter. I taught the little boy how to play cards… And then they were just… Hanging there. Off that tree. As if they were… As if they were… Those people got off easy. We should have strung them up after we got done beating them with their own severed limbs just for good measure… Hanging a whole family off a damn tree! Who does this?!"

"I understand how you feel. But we're going to see a lot worse than that if we keep going with this. So I need to know if you're still in. Because I'm sure as hell having second thoughts, but I'm not turning my back on you, So are you in or out?"

"In or out? Is that even a question Reynald? We're noblemen. We don't turn coward and run when we see bad things. The sight of that just makes me want to do more bad things to them!"

"Then we'd be no better. Though, after what we were ordered to do in retaliation, I dare say we're hardly on the moral high ground right now."

"Let's not talk about it anymore… Please?"

"Sure Gimli."

* * *

**Lutece**

Business was booming at the Enchanted Fairy Inn. Carnal urges weren't set aside during times of crisis, in fact the demand exceeded the supply so much that prices went up four fold and were still being eagerly paid.

"So how does it feel to spent a night with a former Count? I do believe all those "my lords" were directed to me personally, not my former status?"

"It was…. _Enchanting,_ my dear. If you have a quarter of the strength and passion in battle that you have in the bedroom then truly no army could face you in combat."

Marleene was smiling, she knew what all her clients wanted to hear. She'd dealt with much worse and managed to lull them into bliss. But by no stretch did she believe this particular client was in the category of her worst. She rather enjoyed his company since it wasn't exactly hard work, and he always tipped well. Some, like him wanted their egos stroked more than their erogenous areas. His family married him to a much older woman and so he became a regular client who needed the company of someone who could offer him what his wife couldn't, or wouldn't.

"You always know just what to say Marleene. Perhaps when all this is over and the law of the land becomes more reasonable, and I may leave my wife without fear of retribution from either of our families… Perhaps you'd consider being my wife?"

"You honor me my lord. But surely there are more suitable matches waiting for you to be free for them? Your situation will change and many new possibilities will be open to you. You shouldn't rush into new things."

"Truly wise beyond your station my dear. It only proves the righteousness of our cause. Even more reason to marry you before anyone else does."

"A Germanian wife is not an easy thing for a Tristanian man to handle. She can drink you under the table, beat you at cards, beat up your friends, and she won't sit quietly and be told what to do. She sets the rules of the house, and you follow them or face the consequences," explained Marlene with a wink.

The former noble smiled before bursting into a fit of happy laughter. "Fine. I'll take my time to reconsider my life and my future. But if I still see you in it, I'll be back for you."

"You know where to find me. By the way, the hour is past, so you should leave before the Mademoiselle comes to charge you for another hour."

"Ahh, that's yet another reason I respect you. You don't let me get ripped off in here. I do appreciate it."

"I always strive to be fair. You know this," she said in a gentle voice before giving him a tender kiss to the cheek.

"I'll see you in few days then Marleene."

"I await you eagerly."

Marleene took a moment to look at the candle on her bedside table after he left. She heard the break out was a success, but still she was worried about Kirche. Every flame reminded her of their time together. She missed her, but all she could do was hope she was safe. All she heard about since she left was about how good things will be in Tristain for everyone after a new government is formed. She didn't see what was so good about it. Nothing would change for her, or anyone else. Different countries, different rulers, different laws, but human suffering was the only constant. The only thing that mattered to her was that one person who in a few days made life more interesting and exciting. Anything else, simply wasn't her problem.

"I hope we'll be together again soon..." she said to herself before blowing the candle out and going to sleep.

But sleep couldn't find her. The thought of Kirche got stuck in her mind. What was different about her? She didn't come to her as a client was the first. She was genuine in her desire for their friendship. What came next, just happened. Now she was gone, just like everyone else comes and goes. She couldn't come back even if she wanted to. She didn't even really know if she did want to come back. It easy to allow herself to wish for her, and think of her. But, even if that did come, what next? It was so wrong in so many ways. Kirche was a noble, and she was a commoner. Kirche got angry at her for thinking like that, but it was true.

The man just now was proud to no longer be considered a noble. That would never be Kirche, she knew that. Kirche was proud of her heritage, proud of who and what she was. She just didn't want it getting between them. Even if these revolutionaries won their battle, they still couldn't be openly together. Some taboos wouldn't just go away. But there was one thing she learned about all their rhetoric that did stick with her. The right to express ideas. Would the world really change enough to accept the idea of two women being together? Or at least change enough that it wouldn't be considered a crime? But the biggest question wasn't any of that at all. The real question she pondered was if it was worth it to try? She wouldn't know that until she could see her again and find out.

* * *

**Luberon**

Calista sat on a tree stump where she could see the airship clearly. She had a book on her lap, on top of that book was some blank paper. In her hand she held a crude pencil she obtained from one of the locals for this project with which she began to draw what she saw. She couldn't remember the last time she took the time to paint, or draw. Or even what her last work actually was.

"It's been far too long…" she said to herself softly.

It was the scene before her which compelled her. The ship was beautiful in its simplicity. Nothing at all like what she was used to. The technology she was accustomed to certainly had a grand scale, but she never cared for Imperial designs. Function over form was the design philosophy in the Sith Empire. But this wooden airship was as much a work of art as it was a functioning vessel.

Her moment of serenity was interrupted by a loud roar. She looked over to her right and saw Tabitha's dragon walking away with her head lowered from the purple newcomer who was now sitting proudly beside Julio's white dragon. Suddenly she was overcome with a profound sense of empathy for the light blue dragon and stood up to walk over to her.

It was a strange feeling, to find an animal relatable. The sight of Sylphid being driven from the rest of her kind provoked vivid memories of her visit to Eshan, and how her own kind were quick to reject her. The experience gave her a feeling of kinship with the sad looking beast she was approaching. When she arrived she placed a hand gently upon Sylphid's head and looked into her big green eyes.

"Sylphid my friend. You shouldn't let that bitch dominate you like that. You have fought in real battles. You are a fighter! Do not be intimidated by a jealous twat like her. If you would like to be friends with Azzurro, she will have to accept that or she should be the one to leave. Not you. You two have fought together side by side have you not?"

The look in the dragon's eyes drew an especially curious look from the petite Echani. It was as if the creature was actually considering her words.

"Then you should go over there and show her who the alpha dragon around here really is." concluded Calista.

Suddenly Sylphid picked up her head and started walking away at a brisk pace leaving Calista in her tracks with a stunned expression on her face. The big blue dragon actually walked up to the other two and shoved herself in between them, forcing the purple female to step aside and growl at her menacingly. But this time Sylphid did not back down and roared in her face loudly enough to cause the handlers and soldiers around them to become nervous. The tension in the air lifted when the purple dragon simply sat down next to Sylphid and didn't make another sound.

"Thank you," said Tabitha.

Calista looked to her left at the slightly shorter bluenette and shrugged her shoulders. "Thank you for what? I didn't do anything."

"Encouragement," replied Tabitha.

"Encouragement? Tell me something… Just how intelligent are those dragons? When I spoke to Sylphid, I could have sworn she not only understood me, but _comprehended _me. It was like she acted on what I said. That wasn't just instinct."

"Very intelligent," was her monotone response.

Calista knew that was all she was getting from the girl because she said nothing more and started walking away with a book in her hands that she was opening to read.

Calista shook her head after taking another look at the three dragons. "Very interesting…"

* * *

"_**WHAT?!" **_screamed Kirche towards Guiche and Louise who were seated on the bed opposite her while waiting for the healer to return.

"She can't hear a word we're saying. I hope it isn't permanent," said Louise with a sad frown.

Kirche meanwhile was forcing herself to yawn, and then started rubbing her ears in a vain attempt to get the ringing to stop. Louise was quick to her side and grabbed a hold of her hands to make her stop.

"_**Stop it Kirche! The healer said not to do that or you'll make it worse!" **_yelled Louise as loud as she could.

"Give it up Louise. Your words are quite literally falling on deaf ears…" said Guiche as he lay back on his bed.

"What's got you in such a bad mood all of a sudden?" asked Louise who turned her attention to Guiche while holding onto Kirche's hands to keep her from rubbing her ears again.

"Nothing at all. Besides having to see my friend sitting there completely deaf from a misadventure you passed up on to stay here and watch over me instead of being there to perhaps prevent this unnecessary suffering. What could possibly be around to sour my mood? How dense are you to ask such a stupid question?!"

"You think this is my fault!? What could I possibly have done to help? At best I would have just been in the way!"

"Awww! Poor little Louise can storm a prison to save her mother, but won't lift a finger for the friend who helped her do it because she thinks she can't do anything useful! Look at your damn self! You're right back where you started Louise! Helpless."

"Just as helpless as you were to help your friend over there?" said a snide Louise with a gesture to the bed where Lazare laid unconscious.

"Bitch."

"Got a more valid argument? Or does this dog have no bite to back up his bark?"

"You have real power now. But instead of going out and using it to make a difference, you chose to stay behind. You chose to make yourself less useful than the mules pulling the wagons, at least they contribute something to our efforts here. You did _nothing _when presented with the opportunity."

"Don't you dare talk like you understand me and my situation! You have no idea-"

"I have a better idea than you give me credit for! You're afraid! I'm laying here because I have no choice. But you do have a choice! And you made the wrong choice. And now you're sitting beside the consequences!"

"Shut up Guiche!"

"No I will **NOT! **Damn it Louise! When you were utterly powerless you were willing to throw your own life away to protect that commoner friend of your's. Now that you have power, you do not make use of it! Is her life more valuable than your own? Is her life more valuable than Kirche's? Tabitha's? Even Calista's?! What about all the other soldiers? Do you not value them at all? **Why are you even still here if you're going to do nothing?! This is an army! We're here to fight! We're not in school anymore!**"

"Shut up! Just Shut up!"

"No! You wanted a dog. Well this one does have a bite! So are you going to just sit there and take it? Or will you actually do something useful for a change?!"

"I want to! But no one will let me!"

"Excuses! I don't recall you ever asking permission when we went after Count Mott. What makes you think you need to start asking now? Your new talents can help us all immeasurably! But only if the powers that be know what you are capable of!"

"I gave my word…."

"And you kept it. I'm fine. I'll be killing dragons in hours. My father will be proud of you."

"You don't understand! I promised my mother I would stay safe! She'd worry about me if I got involved, and she wouldn't be able to do her job!"

"Take a good look around Louise! And make a decision instead of an excuse!"

"**IF THE HEALER ARRIVES WHILE YOU TWO ARE STILL GOING AT IT TELL HIM TO COME BACK AFTER YOU'RE DONE! I DON'T NEED MORE LOOSE CANNONS MAKING MY EARS BLEED!"** yelled Kirche.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the village Agnes and her veteran Musketeers were drilling their new recruits. Young volunteers from the army selected by the veteran Musketeers. The entire morning had been spent in training with only short breaks to attend to their various other duties duties. Agnes called for the new recruits to assemble around her.

"Which one of you can explain what the Musketeers are?" asked Agnes and then pointed to one of the young men who raised his hand.

"People who use Muskets?" he asked.

"I see we have a thinking man among us. Outstanding. Keep this up and I'll let you test the power of honey to repel bears! Now somebody tell me what we actually _do_ for a living!"

"Protect the Queen?" said one of the other new recruits.

"That's a big part of our duty, yes. What else do we do?" Agnes looked around and sighed at the lack of answers.

"We are not just the Queen's bodyguards. We are her personal enforcers. When bad things happen, it is our duty to put a stop to it. That could be a rogue mage, an exceptional criminal, or for you new people, washing chamber pots if you don't start paying attention!"

* * *

Next, Agnes had her recruits drilling with their muskets. Much to her displeasure, few of them had even seen the weapon before much less fired one. Getting them comfortable with the muskets was a daunting task that tested the limits of her patience. Especially one recruit who was looking down into the barrel…

"Everyone stop! You… What do you think you're doing?!"

"Checking?" he said in a small voice.

"Checking to see if that gun will go off in your face to put you out of my misery?! Never, ever, let the muzzle ever come across any part of your body!"

With that, Agnes ripped the Musket from the young man's hands and began instructing him the proper procedures to handle and operate the weapon. Her actions were smooth, practiced, and the young man could only admire the passion she had in every movement and action she employed with the weapon.

"We call these things 'Flinch Locks' because there's a slight delay from when you pull the trigger until it fires, during that time you'll have this fire going off in your face and you have to keep it on target. If you flinch, you'll miss. That's why we're going to be drilling with this weapon until you can load, fire, and reload this weapon in your sleep. Next time someone violates basic weapon safety they spending the day shining shoes!"

* * *

"You're all sloppy with your Muskets…" started Agnes while pacing about before the new recruits. "But some of you are worse than others…" she concluded before stopping in front of two of the recruits, a young man and woman. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"My Lady… It was only our first day," said the young girl.

"Always train like today is your last. Because if you don't meet my expectations, It will be! After this next session I want you all back at the firing range where you will continue to fire your weapons until you can do it without thinking about it. For now though… You, young lady, are going to do push ups."

"Push ups? How many?" she asked curiously.

"More," stated Agnes with a deadpan expression.

"More?"

"Even more!" yelled Agnes while pointing to the ground.

* * *

"I don't care how strong or experienced any of you think you are. In my eyes, you are less than useless. Pitiful beyond belief. You!" she yelled while pointing to one man who was probably slightly older than she herself was. "What do you think you're doing? Who told you to stop?"

"But ma'am? I just finished cleaning my weapon!"

"If you can clean a musket that fast you can help your comrades by cleaning all of theirs as well!"

Agnes carefully inspected the weapon with her trained eye, going over every subtle detail of every part and frowned in severe dissatisfaction. "You call this clean? If this is what you call clean then you must be the result of an Elf having an affair with a Cave Troll, who then produced a child who fucked a horse that shat you out and put you here to spoil my Muskets! Learn to clean! Or I'll clean you!"

* * *

Training at swordplay was a routine event in an army camp. Everyone with any sense took every opportunity to keep sharp. But that wasn't good enough for Agnes.

"I can see you've all been trained. That's good. Most of you are excellent. But before you let that go to your head. Understand that in my eyes, excellence is just pathetic and perfection is marginal. Miracles are acceptable to me, but to become a Musketeer, you have to be one with your weapon."

Agnes reached out and grabbed onto the arms of one of her recruits to stop him mid swing. "That sword is not a blunt weapon. It has an edge. Use it."

"With all due respect my lady. I know what I'm doing. I've bloodied this weapon in war!"

"Oh you know what you're doing? I'm sorry. You're obviously a seasoned warrior! A real tough guy that nobody should ever mess with. Right?"

"Yes my lady!"

"Alright then. Prove it. Take me down!" yelled Agnes while drawing her sword and taking a slice across his torso in the same motion. Though he evaded the strike, it left no doubt in his mind that she would seriously hurt or maim him if he allowed her to.

He was bigger than her, stronger. This should not have been a problem for him but she easily evaded every one of his swings with fancy footwork before catching his sword and a parry lock and twisting it out of her way. He was stronger and he managed to reverse the lock and push her out of the way, but then instead of standing her ground she sidestepped him and grabbed his wrist with her free hand. Before he knew what had happened she had kicked out the back of his knee sending him to the ground while twisting his wrist around until he felt an immense pain shooting up through his arm and a grotesque breaking noise echoing through his bones.

His sword dropped, his wrist broken, Agnes stood over him with her sword over her shoulder with a triumphant smirk. "Hacking and cleaving is enough to get you into the army but it won't get you anywhere in a real fight where you're expected to be more than cannon fodder. Is that clear?"

"**Yes my lady!"**

"If you treat your weapon as nothing more than a means to fight a war you are never going to get the most out of it. You have to make your weapon an extension of yourself. It should be just as difficult to part you from your weapons as it would be for me to rip your arm clean out of its socket! In this case, it wasn't difficult for me to do either."

She then looked around at the other recruits and veterans who gave her their undivided attention. She held up her sword to illustrate her point. "This is not only a weapon. It is a tool. It is the means by which you carry out justice. As a wise man said to me that I now say to you. Justice without force is powerless. And force without justice is tyranny. That is what the Musketeers were created to be. That was the vision her Highness laid out when she tasked me with creating this elite group of soldiers. That is what you will be. And it starts with how you wield your weapon! Now get a healer down here to attend to this man and start again!"

Agnes watched as the trainees practiced their sword drills as shown by the veteran Musketeers. She paced around in between them and continued to make her points to them. "Anyone can swing a sword to cleave an enemy. That's also what butchers do. That's not who we are, that's not what we do. We carry out the will of her majesty the Queen. She is none of those things, and as we act on her behalf, we must conduct ourselves accordingly. As such, I will decide what's best, not your egos!"

* * *

Julio stood a comfortable distance away from the Musketeer's training, silently observing their activities with a blank expression. The world around them paid no heed, but he certainly took careful note of how violent Agnes was being with her trainees. Yet, one thing about it that kept his judgement reserved was how disciplined Agnes and her veteran Musketeers were. The same discipline they were working to instill in their recruits. She had her ways, just as the Jedi had theirs, and the Republic Clone Army had their own ways as well. He couldn't judge the means without understanding the end result.

He took a quick glance at the rest of his surroundings before closing his eyes and reaching out with his senses where he could perceive a very different reality of the world around him. He could see the Force being affected by the people gathering, training, patrolling, planning. Their grim, determined moods left its marks upon the living Force for him to read like an option book. The tension, apprehension, anger, hatred, and unadulterated fury were laid bare before him. It wasn't the first time he'd senses such feelings in a war zone, but it never stopped affecting him. Apathy towards such feelings would be a sure sign of the inevitable fall of any Jedi.

He could also see the shroud of the Dark Side surrounding the small Echani woman, working with her apprentice no doubt as he could sense the slightest hint of the Dark Side coming from her as well. No. That wasn't it, they were apart. The Jedi then sensed Calista's attempt to block his senses but she was no match for him. He simply applied a gentle pressure to her defenses, a subtle reminder to the young woman of her vulnerability and inexperience. He wanted her to know he was watching, and could sense her no matter what.

Calista felt the pressure on her mind and suppressed the urge to lash out at him. Instead she choose to make use of him to train her powers. This amused Julio as he sensed her deep in meditation working to strengthen her defenses. She put all her effort into hiding herself from him by masking her aura. At one time, she was able to hide from him. But now that he was aware of her, it wouldn't be enough.

"Perhaps with more training, 'captain'..." Julio said to himself while suppressing a smirk.

"Pardon me master? Who are you talking to?" asked a voice from behind him.

Julio shook his head and replied in a soft tone, "Ahh, Padawan. It's nothing you need be concerned with. How may I help you?"

Eponine mustered a small polite smile before she spoke. "I'm just curious Master. It seems like you've been through a lot since your departure. You intend to help these people with their conflict, but you always said we shouldn't interfere in other people's conflicts."

"Adversity is a constant in life. As for your question Padawan, our duty is to keep the peace. There are times when doing that means taking an active role in disempowering those who would threaten to create and spread conflict. There is also a wild card in play here that we must be mindful of."

"A wild card? What are you talking about?"

"A Sith Lord. Brought here the same way I was."

"Like the ones who caused all that trouble where you come from?"

"The same. But, different. She isn't like those Sith, she's not as powerful. But do not underestimate her. She's powerful enough."

"Is she pretty?" asked Eponine in a shy tone.

Julio raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the younger woman before him. "She is dangerous. She's capable of things you can't imagine in your worst nightmares. And yes some may find her attractive. But for a Sith, that is just another weapon in their arsenal. Now, why would her looks be of any concern at all?"

"I… I was just trying to grasp the full scale of her abilities, so I can make a full report to his Holiness. In this world, being pretty opens doors for people, so it could be a factor..."

"You are a terrible liar, Padawan."

"Master!"

"Seeking rivals everywhere is your flaw. Same as pride in your distinguished looks. Your true strength and beauty comes from your wits and resolve, not from your lucky draw in the genetic lottery."

With a faint blush Eponine answered in a small voice "Yes, Master. But, what's a genetic lottery?"

"Hmm… Remind me to teach you and your fellows more about science when we return. For now. We have much work to do. Come with me."

* * *

**Lutece Royal Palace**

Brinvilliers looked at the reports that were coming back to him from the entire country. They were grim. The carnage was even worse than he had anticipated. While it was disappointing to him, it didn't matter in the long run. It was just a bloody period like so many others in history. Tristain was strong, and it could endure the pain. Just as a mother must embraces the pains of birth. He flinched for a moment. That wasn't the metaphor he was looking for. He inked his quill while gathering his thoughts. It was more like a resurrection, a rebirth, not unlike the power his ring granted him.

Tristain was dead long before he started his quest for power and then for freedom. The fires raging across the country were merely a funeral pyre for the old decadent country that would have to be destroyed in order to build a new and stronger nation that would rise from the ashes of the old one.

It amused him when all the metaphors about fire came so easily to mind when all he needed to do was look out the window behind him to see the still smoldering ruins of the buildings Marianne had set ablaze during her escape. One thing is for sure… This nation will endure a lot of burning pains before it can change.

Brinvilliers looked up at the painting again, all of them there save for one who was now on his mind. The artist himself. "I wonder if you would have approved? This kind of barbarism and savagery was your thing anyway. Never mine."

* * *

**Luberon**

Karin sat in a chair in her private tent where she was carefully changing the bandages on her hands. Between her time and prison and punishing her prisoner, she felt fortunate her wounds had not turned gangrenous. Standing behind her, Eleonore was arguing passionately about her plan, which her mother had thrown out as soon as she assumed command. It was beginning to wear on Karin's patience.

"Why can't you look at the plan in its proper context? I've had to furiously rework it twice because of your recklessness. I'm telling you that-"

"Eleonore! You get a lot of leeway being my daughter. But right now I'm not your mother! I'm the Military Commander of this war effort! I will _**not**_ be lectured by a spoiled brat who thinks it's acceptable to reduce the lives of everyone fighting in this war to numbers on paper! You might do that with your Father and his employees, but war is a bloody business I've worked all my life to make sure you'd never have to experience!"

"That has nothing to do with anything... That isn't even fair! I know damn well what the numbers represent! If you would just read my proposals! Then you wouldn't have been surprised by that warship the enemy captured."

"You are walking walking on thin ice… The only surprise I had was the fact that it dared to fly over our heads!"

"My first plan mentioned the possibility that the fleet based on La Rochelle could have been compromised and called for contingencies to be put in place to deal with them. Instead we sat on our thumbs and spread our forces out thin! It was only by sheer luck that we got the one back under our control! If it weren't for those Dragons our entire forces could have been bombed or worse!"

"I don't deal in 'what ifs' I work with facts and not supposition! And which exact simulation showed two or wait… Now _**three **_dragons on our side?"

"It's still two. The third isn't staying. To answer your question, none of of them per say. At the time they were questionable assets that we were unsure would fully commit and thus couldn't plan anything reliant upon them. This was mentioned in my proposals. And my second, third, fourth and-"

"So you see that your calculations can be flawed! Fact! Your plan called for us to sit around and prepare a lengthy siege to the capital. We don't have time for that! Every moment our country is destabilized is another moment our enemies can use to prepare to invade us!"

"My calculations are perfect! At this time Brinvillers will have all the other ships standing ready to defend the capital. All your Knights would be slaughtered, and our war ship would be reduced to cinders!"

"Again you're calculations tell me nothing useful! You have no idea how battles are waged. How people can overcome challenges. Mathematics can't predict the Human spirit!"

"But they _**can**_ predict what we'll be up against and let you plan accordingly! Why can't you understand that?!"

"This conversation is over now. Unless you have something to tell me about our supply situation, you're dismissed!"

"That's all you ever do! Dismiss me! I bet you'd listen if Aunt Marie was the one telling you all this!"

"Eleonore… Don't go there," said Karin with a seething tone.

"Right now she'd tell you to stop being stupid and start thinking!"

Karin stood up with a very sharp inhale and took two steps towards Eleonore, into her personal space before she could even react and slapped her across the face hard enough to send her down to the floor.

"I don't care that you're my first born, my subordinate, or anything! No one… Talks to me like that! Now if I don't see you getting back to work I'll really start to treat you like I would anyone else under my command. Learn when to keep your mouth shut. That's always been your problem your whole life. I tolerate it at home, but I won't tolerate it here!"

* * *

Kirche rubbed the last of the ringing out of her hears while stepping out of the infirmary. She forced her mouth open as wide as it would go until she felt the pressure in her ears sharply release to her immense relief.

"Are you better now?" asked Tabitha who was leaning beside the door with her face in a book.

"Much better now that I can hear your sweet voice again instead of Louise and Guiche's insufferable quarreling. Half blind is bad enough. Deafness? No thank you," said Kirche with a firm nod.

"I'm glad," stated Tabitha. "Come," she quickly added.

"Where are we going?"

"To practice."

"Practice what?"

"Spell combination."

"We do that all the time though?"

"I learned something new."

Kirche was intrigued and stared at Tabitha for a long moment while she walked away from her. "This should be interesting," said the redhead before briskly walking to catch up to her petite friend.

"So what do you have in mind?" asked Kirche.

Tabitha responded by opening her book to a marked page and handing it to Kirche with her finger pointed at a set of instructions. Kirche stopped to read it while Tabitha kept walking. Kirche tried to keep pace but had no idea how her friend could walk and read at the same time. Or for that matter how she managed to multitask reading and everything else she did.

"These are instructions for a water spell though? How does this apply to us?" she wondered aloud.

"Different magic, same technique."

"This looks complicated. Are you sure we can pull this off?"

"Manageable but difficult. He over explains details. I made it simpler," said Tabitha while handing Kirche a rolled up parchment for her to read.

The taller redhead unrolled the paper and examined it with a raised brow. "You call this a simplification?"

"Yes," was Tabitha's brief response.

"I'm not sure this is going to work. You need a lot out of me here, and I just don't know about it…"

"Try."

When they arrived at the location Tabitha had selected for their practice she held up her staff and looked at Kirche who slowly drew out her wand and bit her lower lip with a narrowed eye.

"I'm really not sure about this…"

* * *

No spell had ever backfired on Kirche since her first year of school, and even that was under special circumstances. Under normal circumstances, having a spell backfire in such a way that would make Louise Valliere seem like a competent mage would be an unspeakable humiliation. However, these were not normal circumstances and the consequences were equally abnormal for the pair.

The flames were out of control, blazing and roaring. It was taking everything the two mages had to prevent an explosion the likes of which the previously mentioned pink haired mage couldn't conjure up in her worst nightmares. Neither Kirche nor Tabitha had ever seen magic of this magnitude.

The spell had a mind of its own. It refused all attempts to be contained or controlled. The flames kept getting brighter and had no shortage of energy. She knew of course where she went wrong with the spell. Tabitha's instructions were perfectly clear once she read and understood them. There was one part she didn't follow to the letter. One part which now turned out to be more important than she realized. She held back. Kirche held back at the critical moment in the cast which threw Tabitha off her's, and ultimately caused the spell to go crazy.

Now she was on the verge of magical exhaustion from her efforts to neutralize the spell, but deep inside she knew what the end result was going to be. When magic goes wrong, it went all the way wrong.

Tabitha opened her mouth to utter one single word, "Fuck…"

The very next moment there was a sudden burst of fire and wind in all directions as the spell collapsed and the two had to duck, cover, and pray they wouldn't be consumed by it.

* * *

_**Germania  
Three years ago**_

"_**No!" **__screamed Kirche with indignant fury. The last thing she heard was the sound of her own voice trailing off as everything went mute. _

_She didn't know how much, if any time had passed. The young mage slowly fell to her knees while the whole world was crumbling around around her. It didn't feel at all like reality. Some experiences are so intense the brain can't process events fast enough, in this case, it was sight without sound that caused reality to come into question. How could all sound in the world suddenly go away? Was this what it felt like to die? But the pain she felt from her ravaged face, her constant companion in life, was ever present to remind her that this was in fact real. If death was coming or not, it really made no difference to her one way or the other._

_Blazing flames were all around in her, filling her limited field of vision. It brought a smile to her lips. The fire was dancing for her. It was a blissful feeling she couldn't explain, but thoroughly enjoyed. Everything was burning down around her, for her own personal entertainment. Through the flames she heard some people screaming, she couldn't tell if they were real or not. But what caught her attention about it was that the screams were to her like a chorus to accompany the symphony of sounds filling her ears from the all-consuming flames._

_A flaming figure past through her sight. Panic stricken, the figure wailed about desperate for relief from the flames engulfing it. A dance of life and death set to the symphony of flames. She couldn't help finding it entertaining. The whole world had been transformed for her. Remade in her image. Everything which now existed did so for her personal amusement. The thought gave her a rush of excitement she'd never experienced before. This place had sought to make her into the entertainment. To make her fight for their amusement. But now it burned for her's._

_Her eye was tearing from the heat, so she blinked furiously to clear it. She didn't want to miss a moment of this. But as she blinked she noticed the world went dark and couldn't understand why that was happening._

"_Oh right… I'm missing an eye," she said to herself in a serene tone._

_For some reason she found that thought hilarious and burst into laughter. The wall of the building collapsed covering some small human like shapes buried under burning rubble._

"_You know… At first I didn't like this place. Seems all it needed was a little of the Kirche touch," she said while raising a vial of red liquid to the burning people and drinking its contents, renewing and intensifying her rush of euphoria._

_She felt arms try to wrap around her and pull. Disgust replaced her euphoria. She heard sounds in her ears attempting to drown out the music she was enjoying. She had no idea what the voice was trying to say. It had dared to intrude on her and pull her away from her beautiful symphony. Kirche had her wand in her hand. She didn't know how long she'd been holding it or why, but she just needed to mumble a simple spell to push him away and direct him to where he could be of entertainment to her. Right on a sharp edged splinter of burnt wood. Kirche narrowed her eye at him while he avoided death by impalement. He had the audacity to extinguish a beautiful flame from his sleeve!_

_She found that so very sad. Did that flame do anything wrong? It had just been birthed on the fabric of whatever covered this abominable man. It was like his child. Born of him and the fire he touched. It had every right to exist! It was just a helpless little spark. All it wanted was to consume, grow, and burn. Like fire is meant to. To see the world with two glorious eyes. To blaze brightly and banish the darkness. "How could he?" she asked aloud as she raised her wand. "I will avenge you, my beautiful flame!" and with a short chant, ignited the man. Punishing him with flames that ravaged his body with the wrath of their caster's fury. _

"_Now you know how it feels to be snuffed out..."_

* * *

Louise stopped in her tracks while holding a plate of food in her hands. Her gaze settled across the camp. She observed with seething fury as Guiche walked towards the scouts. From what she could tell they were all busy doing maintenance. Cleaning boots, weapons, restringing bows. She watched Guiche look around for something to help with and saw him sit down with one of the Scouts who was busy cleaning their leather armor and picked something up to clean.

"Damn it all! I told him to stay! Now the only thing that mutt's getting is a fresh helping of ASS KICKING!"

As Louise stepped forward towards the target of her anger she felt a hand on her shoulder pull her back a step. Before she could redirect her anger she heard a man speak in a soft tone. "I understand your frustration young lady, but there's really no point. It's not easy for a man to just sit around on idle hands."

Louise looked over her shoulder and saw that it was Guiche's father who was restraining her. "But he was told to stay in the infirmary until given permission to leave? Why aren't you-"

"Oh I am angry. But I've also been there. So I can't exactly punish him for following my example now can I? Part of being in an army is learning to understand your comrades, and especially your subordinates. Everyone needs to be useful. So you need to learn to figure out how to make them feel useful at all times."

"If he wants to be useful, he should focus on his recovery!" said Louise through clenched teeth.

"And what have you done exactly to make him agree with that statement?"

"What should I have done?" asked Louise with a resigned tone.

"Well it depends on the individual. What Guiche needs is to keep his mind occupied. When you have a soldier who's restless in the infirmary, they need something to keep them busy. Usually they manage on their own just fine. I remember one soldier who had his arm amputated and kept getting out of bed to help the healers with their work however he could."

"What did you do about that?"

"Nothing. He was where he was suppose to be, and felt useful. That's my point. You have to get to know the people under your command and figure out how they function. Not just as soldiers, but as people."

"Hmm. He kept asking about the other Scout who's still unconscious," Louise wondered aloud.

"Scout Lazare, this was suppose to be his last deployment. And?"

"Well. What if I told him his orders were to keep an eye on that man?"

"Do you think that'll keep his mind occupied, make him feel useful, and keep him in the infirmary?"

"I doubt it. He's stubborn. He keeps wanting to be out here. Thing is though. I get what he's feeling. I also want to be useful, and feel held back."

"Are you sure about that? From my experience no rational person wants to be in the middle of a war. It's just that everyone expresses that fear in different ways. For Guiche, I just think he doesn't want to be alone, and he's found a comradery among those scouts. For you though. Well, you'll have to tell me."

"Because fighting feels like the right thing to do."

"Right for whom I wonder?"

Louise looked up at the General with a confused expression.

"Everyone has a reason to fight. It's easy to find reasons to fight. The hardest thing is deciding when not to fight. Even when you have _every _reason to fight. For your mother and I, it's personal. For my soldiers, they fight because they believe in our cause. What about you?"

"What about Guiche?"

"Why would his reasons have any effect on yours?"

"I suppose 'Because it feels right' isn't a good enough answer?"

"No."

"Then I don't know… I suppose it's because, I expect it of myself. Because of my mother. And now because of-"

"No. Stop right there. Let's be perfectly honest shall we? Your mother has a personal grudge in this war, that's one thing. But the reason she fights at all? It's because she's good at it. There's nothing more to it than that. Karin fights because that's all she knows how to do. You can question her competence at anything else. But not in battle."

"I'm not sure I understand?" asked a timid and confused Louise.

"When your life's ambition can only be found in combat. Your whole life becomes a war. But it's a war without any victories. Just battles, and casualties. It leaves you empty inside. On the battlefield. Life is cheap. It's gone in an instant. That's no way to live your life. Fighting for something, or living to fight. It's an important difference."

"That man had… Aunt… I mean... He killed the Queen. Henrietta is my friend. No. I suppose she's like my sister now. My mother is her Godmother. I want to fight, so she won't have to. I want to fight so nobody-"

"So nobody else has to die? So you'll kill to prevent deaths?"

"I just want to fight!" yelled Louise before covering her mouth in horror.

"Finally. Some honesty! Now tell me why. Where does that desire come from?"

"Because I want to matter. I want to make a difference! I want to live!"

"So your mother is right to hold you back. You're not ready for this."

"Why?!"

"If you just want find a good fight go visit a tavern and start a brawl. You have no idea how many times I've had to bail your mother out of those. I won't let anyone fight in this army who's only looking to, pardon the expression, prove the size of their rune stones."

"I've already done the tavern brawl… And I didn't need anyone to bail me out of it! I'm not looking to prove anything to anyone but myself!"

"You just made my point for me Louise. You're a danger to yourself, and to your comrades."

* * *

"You mentioned these 'Clone Wars' before Master. But, you never went into much detail about the Sith before. Are they truly as terrible as you say? How can anyone be so horrific?" asked Eponine with a reserved tone.

Julio closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he mustered his explanation. "The Dark Side of the Force does things to the mind you can't even begin to imagine. It's power comes from the absence of restraint. From giving in to your darkest emotions. Imagine for a moment what you might be capable of if you abandoned your sense of right and wrong and gave in to every negative emotion?"

"Sometimes I feel subtle urges like you suggest. For example when someone says something to offend me my first instinct is to hurt them. But I train myself to take the second option as you teach us to do."

"Think harder about it. What holds you back when you feel the temptation to do something you know is wrong?"

"Fear of the consequences."

"What if you believed there were no consequences? What do you think you'd be capable of?"

"I don't want to imagine that. I don't want to believe anyone could be that way. And if I can be honest Master. I don't think you believe it either... If she's as you say, why hasn't she used her power yet?"

"Has she, or hasn't she? We don't know everything yet. That's why I'm telling you all of this. We must be vigilant. The way of the Sith is deception. They are masters of manipulation. Be aware," explained Julio in a stern tone.

"Yes Master. I shall be ever vigilant. Freedom shall be maintained. I will resist oppression wherever I find it."

"You've come a long way Padawan. Remain mindful and remember what I said before. Don't go looking for conflicts where there are none."

Eponine blushed slightly. "Yes Master."


	25. The root of the problem

**Chapter Twenty Three - The root of the problem**

"Damn it Tabitha! We've been at this all night! I haven't slept! And I don't know how many different ways you want me to explain the same thing!" yelled Kirche.

Tabitha simply stared at Kirche with an unreadable expression.

"You already know what the problem is! So stop pestering me about it! I don't want to talk about it!"

Tabitha continued to stare. The petite blunette was leaning on her staff, unmoving except for the occasional blink and the rise and fall of her chest as she took breaths.

"No! I'm really not talking about this again I can't do it, you want to much!" yelled Kirche in her rapid fire fashion.

Tabitha's stare remained fixed on Kirche, eyes locked with her friend's.

"I'm tired of all the speeches you've been thinking at me all night if I could I would. I did my best and praise Brimir we didn't end up as big and small pile of ash it's not working I gave it my all!" she rambled on.

Tabitha opened her mouth and uttered her first words of the conversation to Kirche with her signature emotionless monotone, "You didn't."

"No! I'm not doing it again! Not going to happen! I'm going to go find the best bottle of wine and drink it all up and sleep!" yelled Kirche while walking away past Tabitha.

Tabitha moved her arm and caught Kirche's as she was passing her by.

"You don't trust me," Tabitha stated flatly.

"How could you even say that?! I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer!" she yelled at the top of her lungs before pulling herself free of Tabitha's weak grip and walking off at a furious pace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Calista was guiding Louise through their nightly meditation session.

"I can feel your frustration Louise. Push those thoughts aside," said Calista in a low voice.

"I'm trying. But they keep coming back."

"You must learn to discipline your mind."

Louise broke her meditation and started rubbing her head furiously. "Arrrrrrgh! How?! How are you so disciplined? How do you get your mind to do what you want it to do? How can you control your own thoughts? It doesn't make any sense to me!"

"Louise…" started Calista. "Look at me…"

Louise pushed her hair out of her face and slowly complied, meeting Calista's white eyes with her pinks.

"Not everything can be learned quickly. Some things require time, patience, and perseverance. To discipline your mind is a goal. Not an end. It is something I work towards on a daily basis. To strive for perfection in everything I do. From small things like making my bed in the morning, choosing tea, and even to something as simple as washing my hands. You must be mindful of yourself at all times. Do everything the best you can, and imagine ways to improve on them. That is our way of life."

"I don't understand. What does washing your hands have to do with meditation?"

"You fixate on the wrong things. You hear my words, but you do not listen to them. My point is that your mentality dictates your reality. If you believe you are incapable of something, then you will never achieve it. Anything is possible if you set your mind to it. Focus on the goal. Everything else is merely an obstacle to be overcome. Do you understand now?"

"You're talking about me wanting to fight now. Aren't you?"

"Like I said. Your mentality dictates your reality. If that's where my words have lead you then follow them to their source. What is really troubling your thoughts?"

Louise took a deep breath while gathering her thoughts before speaking in a flat, even tone. "My mother told me not to get involved in the war. Because me being involved would distract her, and she wouldn't' be able to do her job if she was worried about me. But Guiche said the reason I didn't rush off to join you on that mission was because I was making excuses for myself on why I shouldn't go. Later, I spoke to his father, and he told me I wasn't ready for battle. He said that I'd be a danger to myself and the people around me."

"And why did he say that?"

"He pressed me about my reasons for wanting to fight. He didn't like them."

"What are your reasons?"

"What are yours?" Louise quickly asked.

"Don't deflect. Answer the question."

"I gave him a few answers. But they weren't good enough for him. When he kept pushing, I…"

"You answered with passion?"

"Yes."

"And what did your passion tell you?"

"That I want to fight because… Because when I fought at Count Motts… When I fought at the Prison. It was horrible. I was so afraid. But… Looking back at it now. I also felt… More alive than I've ever felt in my life. I want to experience that. I want to matter. I want to live! You probably think that's stupid…"

"No. I do not. I can feel your desire. Giving in to your emotions, your anger, your hate, and especially your passion brings you to life. For the Echani, battle is the purest form of expression. Something you have been denied all your life."

"Self expression isn't something I get to indulge in very often…"

Derflinger suddenly popped out of his scabbard against Louise's bed side table and started speaking loudly. "Oi! Don't go filling Louise's head with that kind of garbage! You said yourself she ain't ready for this!"

"Be quiet! Nobody was speaking to you!" yelled Calista.

"No! I'm done bein' quiet! For once, _you_ shut up and listen! Louise ain't like you! I don't know where she's getting her head full of this non-sense but I ain't gonna stand for it!" the sword yelled.

"What's with you Derf?" asked Louise with a concerned tone.

"Snow White is right about one thing. There ain't nothing wrong with ya wantin' to fight Louise. I been quiet all day, but I hear everythin' and she's right about one other thing. Ya listen, but ya don't hear. Everyone's been trying to tell ya that the reason ya fight is what's important. Think about why ya went off to fight every other time? To save your friend. To save your mom. But now you just wanna fight because, ya just wanna fight? I know somethin' about it! I'm a sword, fightin' is what I was made for. But you treat me like a person and not an inanimate object. Why can't ya do the same for yourself?"

"I have to admit. The sword has a point," said a sagely nodding Calista.

"Et tu Derflinger?"

"Oui! Et moi! Answer the bloody question!"

"Because I can! Because I have power and I should use it to make sure nobody else has to fight!"

"You can't use your power if your dead Louise… Basic telekinesis and Force assisted leaps and bounds aren't going to help you in a battle of the scale that's coming. Neither is the most elementary form of sword play. You must realize that you would be gambling with my life as well as your own if you were to rush into battle."

"Shut up Sithy! Stop making this about you! We all get it. If she goes, you go. If you go, she goes. Shut up about it and let Louise figure her stuff out without her mind getting more confused!"

Calista clenched her fist, but Louise spoke up before she could retort.

"If I had been stronger. If I had more power… The Queen… My Aunt wouldn't have had to die. Henrietta wouldn't have lost her mother. My mother wouldn't have lost her best friend! That happened because I was stupid! Because when I was being offered that power I wasted my time being selfish!"

"Louise… You probably don't want to hear this now. But you need to. If things hadn't have happened the way they did. There wouldn't have been anyone there to save your mother. Stop fixating on your failure. As I recall, you saved their lives during that fight a few times with Derflinger."

"Yeah Louise. That's right. Ya blocked a whole bunch of nasty spells that would have finished us all off for sure. Give yourself some credit," added Derflinger.

"It's not enough. All I remember was being afraid. Then falling off Sylphid. And you had to save me, and Derf. I was so useless. I remember the Queen pushing me down and telling me to stay down."

"I think I see the problem here Louise. Ya lost your confidence because ya might be taking her a little too literally."

"What do you mean Derf?" asked Louise whose eyes began to water.

"Listen to me Louise. She didn't push you down because she didn't want your help or thought you were useless. Ya got the wrong message. She shoved ya down so her and your mom could get to work killin' those bastards with a big huge fire. She just never got a chance to thank ya for savin' their skins."

"I want to help. I want to be useful. I want to use my power. But… I failed… And…"

Calista slowly nodded at Louise. "If you're afraid of failure Louise. Embrace that fear and learn from it. It will make you stronger. Continue to train diligently. In the meantime. I will fight for both of us. I'll also entrust your safety to that metallic gumby over there. I trust you'll keep her from doing something stupid. Or I'll melt you down with my bare hands..." she said while causing some electricity to arc between the fingers of her left hand.

"Oooh. I'm shaking in my scabbard. By the way, what's a gumby?"

"You are! Loafless nutter..." quipped an irritated Sith Lord. Calista sighed to herself, "Barber would be proud… I'm finally talking like him… Stupid git."

"Ya talkin' to me or to your boyfriend now?"

"_Both of you!" _she yelled in response while Louise burst into laughter.

* * *

The next morning, Calista was pleased to see Louise had actually seemed to take their conversation to heart. She was actually making her own bed. Not as neatly as Calista would have liked, but she had to start somewhere.

"So. Are you ready to train properly now?" asked the snowy haired Sith.

"Yes. Master," answered Louise with deference she seemed unaccustomed to.

"Then let us begin in earnest. Sword practice. Bring Derf."

"I never go anywhere without him if I can help it," answered Louise with a smile to the sword as she picked him up.

"Nice to be loved!" said the sword from inside his scabbard.

* * *

Calista and Louise had a space chosen just outside the town, a forest clearing not unlike the one they used back at the Academy. However, Louise sensed a sharp change in her Master's mood as they approached their destination. Calista's pace picked up to march the intensity of her growing anger. Louise almost struggled to keep in step with the furious Sith Lord.

Calista walked into the clearing and narrowed her eyes into an intense glare. Louise couldn't understand what she was seeing for a long time. Two white figures who were moving faster than her eyes could track. But she did understand all the tell tale signs of wind magic coming from one of them. All Louise needed to know was that the pair were engaged in a ferocious battle and she went for Derflinger. Calista however held out a hand to Louise to signal her not to take any action while her eyes were locked on the spectacle before them.

Unlike Louise, Calista's trained perception allowed her eyes to keep up with the action.

Julio was being kept at a distance somehow. There were three wind blades coming towards him, two in close sequence. He dove in between the first two and rolled forward under the third. When he sprung up to his feet the mage he was fighting was running back away from him with her wand held forward, her lips moved and suddenly the wind picked up around Julio pushing him back. He reached out with his left hand to form a Force shield but it wasn't blocking the spell. The wind behind his shield was being affected instead. She was suitably impressed as Julio began flying backwards.

The Jedi then altered his tactics. He dropped the ineffectual shield and instead commanded the Force to pull on his opponent's wand. Like she'd seen Colbert do after he learned to expect it of her, she managed to retain her grip on the magical implement, but her spell channeling was broken. The Jedi landed on his feet and surged towards her in a blur of motion that even Calista had a difficult time tracking. The next instant the two were immobile, short shorts locked with each other.

"Isn't that the Jedi? Who's that he's fighting? She's dressed just like him," wondered Louise.

Calista narrowed her eyes. "Indeed it is… And our day was off to such a good start too."

Meanwhile, Julio quickly pulled back with sword. A lesser combatant would have lost her footing but this Mage did not. Instead she launched at him with an elaborate attack sequence which Calista recognized as an adapted form of Ataru designed for use with that particular weapon. The footwork and acrobatics were unmistakable. Magic enhanced rather than Force imbued, it was still effective enough for this young woman to engage a Jedi Knight on even footing.

The Echani understood her body language clearly. Arrogance worked its way into her every movement. She was clearly pleased with herself for being able to fight this man on even ground.

The Jedi clearly sensed it as well because he was having none of it. He nimbly disengaged from their melee battle and with his left hand made a lifting gesture. Louise widened her eyes as several of the large rocks scattered about were lifted into the air and went hurtling towards the young woman.

Instinctively, Eponine lifted her wand into the air to channel her wind magic at all the rocks to hold them at bay with all her magical strength. Which was barely enough as the rocks continued to move forward despite her best efforts. Meanwhile Julio rushed in towards the young woman and snatched her wand and sword from her hands. Effectively ending the fight.

"Very good Padawan, your Master did not hold back on you."

"Thank you Master, I was sure I had you," said the young woman through heavy breaths.

"You were sure. That's why you lost. You got lost in the battle. You wanted to beat me instead of winning the fight. Pride of winning became more important than a win itself. That was your downfall."

"A battle is never over until there is a decisive victory. She wasn't just proud, she was arrogant. I saw it in her movements. I see it in her posture even now," said Calista while stepping forward.

"Ahh. Thank you for that assessment. Though did that come from the Sith or the Echani?" asked Julio before giving his attention back to his student, "Lady Eponine, allow me to introduce the Dark Lord of the Sith, Calista Zarkot. As well as her apprentice Louise Valliere, daughter of this army's commander, the Duchess of House Valliere."

"Both. And I'm not a 'Dark Lord' I am merely a _Lord_."

"You are the only Sith on this world my Lady. I would have assumed you'd have become 'Darth' Calista by now," remarked Julio.

"A 'Darth' is one who commands fleets of ships, legions of soldiers, and Sith. I am but one. And it is neither here nor there. However, by the look of you, I'd say you're aspiring to 'Grand Master' by training mages in the Jedi arts."

"He's already 'Grand Master' of our order!" retorted an irritated Epione.

"But of course he is. Why wouldn't he be? Here I thought lust for power was a Sith trait to be looked down upon," said an amused Calista.

"My lady, you know that power comes not from titles. All I brought was a tested organisational structure and a proven philosophy to an already established order. Ready to meet _any_ threat which might come to this world."

"I suppose that includes me?" Calista wondered aloud.

"Why wouldn't it? Here I thought lust for power was a Sith trait!" quipped Eponine with smirk.

"That was highly immature, and quite shallow. You have no idea what a Sith is or what we desire."

Julio couldn't help but cough and cover his face, completely flabbergasted by her words. "Immature? I beg your pardon my lady. But I believe you should redub yourself as, hmmm, 'Darth Immaturia'. Yes indeed. That suits you. I deeply believe that you could command legions of like minded followers for you outrank us all in that field."

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" yelled Louise.

"No need to be upset Lady Valliere. From what I gather these two exchange worse banter between them. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Eponine. I met your sister yesterday. She seems quite… Driven. Oh, and I'm also a big fan of your Mother's, being a Wind Mage and all. Are you as well?"

"No. I'm not," said Louise while biting back her reaction to the comment about her sister.

"That's a shame. So what are you then? Earth? Fire? Water?" asked the young Romalian Knight in training while she approached the pink haired Sith Apprentice.

Louise narrowed her eyes at the young woman approaching her. "Unlike you. I'm actually like them."

"Like them? Pffft. That's impossible. Nobody could be like Master Chesare. You summoned this woman here. So I already know you're a Void Mage. Why the pretense?"

Louise grumbled to herself and looked at her master who lightly shrugged her shoulders while observing. Louise couldn't help but feel she was being tested. When the other young woman wasn't being restrained by her Master, Louise was sure they were both being tested.

"Summoning my Master was the first, and only time my magic was successful. Now I'm training to become Sith. Like her."

"From what I hear, the Sith are evil. Violent. Power hungry. Why would you want to be like them?"

"What makes you think I'm none of those things?" asked Louise with a small smirk.

"Because you're really bad at faking it. You could come and join us. You'd be more than welcome I'm sure. Right Master?" she asked while turning to look back at Julio, but got no response from him. She quickly turned her attention back to the pinkette. "I'd welcome you anyway. I'm going to take my trials soon. When I'm a full Knight I could take on my own Padawan. I'd be happy to take you on."

"No thank you," said Louise while taking a step back as her personal space was invaded. "Don't get so close!" she quickly added.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of me?" asked Eponine with a smile.

"If I was that would be very bad for you. The more afraid I am the more powerful I become."

"I wouldn't mind putting that to test. Would you care to spar with me?"

Calista meanwhile looked to Julio who in turn looked back to Calista. Nothing was said between them and shook her head in disbelief. "If you try to lay a hand on my Apprentice, _Padawan_… You'll be sparring with me instead."

"And you, Lord Zarkot. Would end up sparring against me," Julio finally spoke.

"And now we gots ourselves a good old fashioned stand off! This should be good!" said Derflinger after popping out of his scabbard to the surprise of the Jedi and Padawan.

"Your sword just… Talked!" said Eponine incredulously.

"He does that. This is my partner Derflinger."

"Hey there. Nice to meet ya. Wow! You're really pretty!" said the sword which got a blush from the Romalian girl.

"**HEY!** Do you say that to every girl you meet?!" yelled Louise over her shoulder to Derflinger.

"Awww don't get jealous! I didn't say it to Calista! Or Kirche! I only say it when it's true!"

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Derflinger," said Eponine with a smile.

"So… Either we can all fight. Or you white knights can leave so my Apprentice and I can begin our training. It's your choice… _Grand Master_," Calista emphasised his title with a snarky tone.

"I'd be more than happy to 'train' with you Lord Zarkot. However, I very much doubt that you have had enough time to adapt to using physical swords. Lightsabers around our students might be considered irresponsible. The prosthetics available on this world are significantly less advanced than in your time."

Calista narrowed her eyes while Julio started walking away, his Padawan falling into step with him, but not before turning around to wave at Louise.

"I don't like them at all…" said Louise in a low tone of voice.

"Then make that another reason for why you should train harder. That way you won't have to back down from a daft schutta like that when she gets in your face," answered Calista.

"What's a daft sch- Nevermind. Don't tell me. I don't think I want to know."

"Probably not. No."

Meanwhile, Eponine smiled blissfully. "You know… I think I actually like that Louise girl. But why did you just let me talk with her like that?"

"Why wouldn't I? You are perfectly capable of thinking and speaking. Sometimes even in the correct order," said a smiling Julio.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You tell me. You were the one trying to take a Sith Apprentice as your Padawan."

"I… Didn't think Master, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You had good intentions. But remember that good intentions don't always translate into good decisions. Unfortunately, the only way to learn how to make good decisions is to learn to recognize the bad ones you've made."

"I don't think I made a bad decision there. Well… Actually..."

"Yes?"

"I suppose I might have been a little overbearing and came off as intimidating?"

"Correct."

* * *

**Royal Tent**

Karin was busy going through the reports coming in from the groups she sent out to liberate and secure the various towns in their path to the Capital. She nodded slowly as they kept coming in and seemed generally pleased with the progress made. Though some reports did visibly sour her mood she was quick to blank her expression each time.

"Very well. Our path was cleared better than I expected with only minor inconveniences."

One of the officers quickly interjected himself, "My lady. I hardly call the murder of entire Noble families an 'inconvenience'."

"I'm sorry. We're we here to discuss war plans, or shall we just forget about that and commiserate together? I won't repeat myself again! Unless I ask for an opinion, don't give me one!"

Karin took a moment to recompose herself after her outburst.

"Now then. Back to what we actually have the power to affect. Our path to the capital is clear. Prepare your troops. We march at sunrise. But first. Someone bring me that Romalian Knight. I believe we were promised reinforcements and I hope he intends to deliver."

After a quick salute the officers filed out to carry out their duties with no questions asked.

"Your Majesty, Lady Valliere, and General Gramont. I'm am honored that you found time for this meeting. I can assure you that Romalia is gravely concerned about the instability not only in Tristain, but in the entire northern region."

"Your concern is noted Sir Julio. However, this isn't the time for diplomatic grandstanding. We're ready to advance and retake our capital. Her Majesty told me you could offer your nations assistance in this endeavor. If that's still true, the time is now. I need to know what resources I have to work with as I plan the best way to fight this battle."

"Very well my lady. Let us be blunt. Romalia can intervene with military force. However you should consider the probability that it could force Germania and Gallia into an alliance as they could see a potential major shift in the balance of power. Pardon me for saying, but as you know, those countries are waiting for an opportunity to strike at you."

"In the diplomat's tongue, I believe 'can' means 'probably won't' is that correct?" said Karin in a cold tone.

"I am not saying we will or will not. I am asking you if you deem the risks to be worth it in the long run? Another member of my Order arrived here with news from our homeland. Germania has threatened to expand its borders if Romalia extends its influence into the north once again. Romalia will of course apply all diplomatic pressure it can to contain any potential fall out. However, our involvement should be limited to relief work."

"What kind of relief work?" asked the General.

"We would be willing to supplement your forces with some of ours. As long as our forces never outnumber your own in any given location. While we're being blunt, Romalia and Tristain have a mixed history, and we would not want to be seen as invaders."

"Naturally. Am I to presume these forces won't be made available until after our battle for Lutece?" asked Karin with slight indignation.

"My lady. The Romalian army does not ride on Wind Dragons," answered Julio.

"So you have nothing to offer us now then?" asked Henerietta.

"You have me. I will support your cause. I will also personally see to it that the relief I promised for your people will be delivered. You will also have the recognition of the Pope himself. But for now, all I have to bring to the table is myself, and I will do everything in my power to see peace restored to this land."

"So, all we have for the battle is you? With all due respect Sir Julio. I know you're an accomplished Knight, but you're one man," stated Karin in an inscrutable tone.

"With all due respect my lady. Sometimes one man is all it takes," answered Julio in his most polite tone.

"Very well then, we'll see how much of a difference you can really make," said a smirking Karin. "In the meantime. Draft the treaty for the Queen to review and sign."

"Yes my lady. I would be honored. Once we have a signed treaty, I'll send it back to Romalia with my student and she'll get it signed by His Holiness," answered Julio with a deep bow.

"Sir Julio isn't the only one we have. There's also Lord Zarkot. I understand the two of you secured that airship. Do you believe the two of you could accomplish more together?" asked Henrietta.

"In a perfect world your highness. Yes. However, such a world does not exist. Lord Zarkot and I are very different in our philosophies, and our methods. Were I you, your majesty, I would not deploy her into this battle. The consequences might be more than you could bear."

"I don't believe that for a moment Lord Zarkot is not-"

Henrietta was cut off by Karin. "Explain yourself Sir Julio. What do you mean? Be specific."

General Gramont sighed and muttered to himself, "Here we go again…"

"It is difficult to explain without giving you some context. You see. I am a Jedi Knight. A member of a monastic order dedicated to serving and protecting the Galactic Republic. A unified body of innumerable planets. It's a scale I can't help you comprehend in the short amount of time we have. So do bear with me,

For over a thousand generations, we Jedi have served as the guardians of peace and justice in the Republic. But in the beginning, before the Republic. There was a rift in our order. It was so long ago that we know so little about it now. But from that rift came the Sith. People like Lord Zarkot. I doubt I could ever fully tell you about the differences between our orders, we are more opposite from each other than night and day. One is completely anathema to the other. A Jedi seeks to serve. But a Sith seeks to rule. Co-existence between us was impossible. The Sith imperative is the destruction of the Jedi, and the Republic we serve. To replace them with a tyrannical Empire in which all are subservient to the Sith."

"So why is this one little girl such a threat to us?" asked Karin while holding up a hand to the General to keep him from rambling on.

"The power we wield, 'The Force' has no bounds, no limits. Even if it's not as quick to affect reality as magic, it affects the world in more profound ways. From my experience with Lord Zarkot, she is a being with a great capacity both for 'good' and 'evil'. The teachings of the Sith were imprinted on her during her entire upbringing. Therein lies the greatest danger to herself and to anything and anyone she touches,

I could sit here and tell you more. I could tell you everything I know. But some truths, we must discover for ourselves. I'd only ask that you spend some time with Lord Zarkot, and try to understand her. Simply keep in mind that the Sith are masters of manipulation and be on your guard. Find out about the Sith, and what she is teaching your daughter to become. See if you're comfortable with it."

"Tell me this then. Why should I take your word over her's?" asked Karin.

"I can't answer that question. You must ask your own questions, and draw your own conclusions."

"Sir Julio. The last time we had this conversation you nearly split our army. What are you trying to achieve?" asked General Gramont while ignoring Karin's stern glare at him.

"Peace and stability for this world. And to save you from an evil that you are not yet ready to face," answered Julio.

"I assure you that this world never created an evil I wasn't ready to face. I'm also not sure I care for you trying to turn me against my own daughter's familiar Sir Julio. However. That being said, I can't ignore any possible threats. But that also includes you if I find that you're the one manipulating us..." replied Karin in a stern tone.

"I'm sure that it is correct, but 'this world' has a crucial meaning. Both Lord Zarkot and I are not of this world. I'm not trying to turn anyone against anyone. Lord Zarkot is for now the only victim of Sith teachings. What I'm trying to do is prevent the spread of that infection."

"She's not a disease Sir Julio. Please choose your words more carefully," said Henrietta with a polite amount of force behind her words.

"I apologize your majesty, but she is. From a certain point of view. It's the ideas which she espouses that are the real danger. I know you consider her a friend and I do admire your effort," replied Julio with a bow of his head to the young Queen.

"She isn't the one who keeps bringing up your conflict with each other. She gave me her word she would not strike at you, and she kept it. You're the one constantly planting the seeds of doubt Sir Julio," replied Henrietta.

"There is nothing wrong with doubt your majesty. Once we believe that we know something with certainty… That is when we find ourselves upon the path of misconceptions."

Henrietta smiled at the Jedi Knight, "You know Sir Julio… You and Lord Zarkot might not be as 'anathema' as you choose to believe."

* * *

Louise wandered about the camp looking for Calista. After asking around the rumor was that her Master was sitting by the dragons. Which was where Louise now found herself but there was no sign of Calista. Instead, she found that Romalian Padawan girl petting a big purple wind dragon.

"Hey there Spoon. How are you doing? Are these other two playing nice with you?" asked Eponine to her purple Wind Dragon while tenderly stroking the side of it's snout.

Louise raised an eyebrow for a moment at what she heard and then was overcome by the compulsion to demand an explanation. "Spoon? Your dragon's name is Spoon?!" asked Louise with an incredulous tone.

Eponine started smothering her dragon with affection. Hugging and kissing it relentlessly. "Yes it is, my precious Spoon. Who's a good dwagon? Huh? Who's a good dwagon?"

"And I thought I had issues…" Louise muttered.

"Oh come on. If you had summoned an adorable familiar like mine you'd be exactly the same!"

"Familiars are suppose to be divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servants... I would never name one... 'Spoon'."

"You hear that Spoon? You are divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful! Yes you are! Yeeeessss you are!"

"What is wrong with you?" asked Louise while looking Eponine over curiously.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine here now. Thank you... How are you?" asked Eponine while turning to give Louise her full attention.

"You are a Wind Mage. You have a beautiful and stunningly graceful wind dragon for a familiar! You're a member of a world famous and highly esteemed Knightly Order. You… Literally... Have everything I've ever dreamed of having in my life! And you're standing here smothering your familiar named 'Spoon' and sounding like a little kid talking to a puppy! And doing it infront of everyone!"

"Yes. So?"

"So? So aren't you just the slightest bit embarrassed?"

"I don't know? Should I be?"

"YES!" yelled Louise.

"Why?" asked Eponine.

"Why?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because you're embarrassing yourself! Earlier I watched you fight Sir Julio and you were really impressive! Especially to my Master, who is not _at all_ easily impressed. And now you're doing this?!"

Eponine showed Louise her tongue in response.

"Could you be any less grown up?"

"Could you be any less fun?"

"I have fun all the time! But not when I have responsibilities!"

"You've got destiny and responsibility written all over over your face. You need to loosen up or you're gonna go gray before you hit twenty."

"What are you on about?"

"Look… Louise right? May I call you Louise?"

Louise shrugged.

"Right, Louise. I know exactly nothing about your master, but she seems a lot like mine, and no I don't mean that hunk Sir Julio…"

Louise rolled her eyes.

"He's always on about me having to be serious, take things seriously, train hard, and study hard. But life has to be about more than that. I mean, if you hear some of the things our Council argue about… Uuugh, so boring! Young men who threw out their zest for life to follow this dream they have. My point is. A life without fun. A life without being true to who you are? Who'd wanna live that life? Yes, my Familiar's name is Spoon, and yes I love to spoil her! Yes I like to read trashy novels. Yes I like to dress up in cute clothes and sneak out to have a good time on the town. That's who I am."

"Your master obviously isn't very good at the whole 'keeper of the peace' thing if he's letting you out of his sight to run amok… I'm not sure I want to imagine what you get up to in your free time..."

"Oh trust me, If you're ever in Romalia, I'll show you the _best_ time!"

"Alright. Why are you being so nice to me? Earlier we were a pin drop away from a duel to the death!"

Eponine interlaced her fingers together and stretched her arms up in the air and off to the side while she seemed to be contemplating the question. When she stopped she wore what Louise could only describe as a scary smile. "Weeeell... I decided I like you. So you're going to be my friend."

Louise deadpanned her response, "I have one hot headed friend already I don't need another..."

"Of course you do! Everyone's entitled to a friend like me!"

"You are insane! Do you know that?"

"Of course I am! There's no such thing as sanity, only varying levels of madness. Trust me on that," said Eponine while illustrating with her hand and fingers.

Derflinger popped out of his scabbard in hurry, "Louise! I like this girl! Keep her! **KEEP HER!**"

Louise sighed to herself, "Well… Why not? As long as she doesn't get all Jedi in my Sith face, I guess we could be friends."

"Trust me. There's a lot I'd want to do to your face, Jedi being the least of them…" said Eponine with a wide grin which made Louise start counting the seconds before regret started to sink in…

"What? I do face paintings at carnivals. I'm _really _good!"

* * *

**TRS Dignity**

As the sun set on the horizon, Calista found herself in the crow's nest of the airship where she was watching the sun vanish below the tree line. She briefly entertained the idea of calling X2 over to take a holo of the scene but decided against it. The little droid was needed where he was.

Her gaze drifted to the military camp. Everything which was not needed for the night's rest was being packed away. Wagons were loaded, tents were rolled. Meanwhile in the distance the last of the army was returning from their missions. Calista briefly wondered if Matilda had decided to go AWOL on her, but that thought passed as quickly as it came. There was no way Matilda would miss out on what was to come. The thought brought a smile to Calista's face. The first real fight she had on this world, was against Matilda. Now she'd have the chance to fight by her side in a major battle. The Sith Lord shivered with anticipation as she imagined what that might be like.

Calista stood up and stretched. The sun was gone and she decided an early night's rest would be wise. The march would begin at sunrise after all. When Calista climbed back down she was greeted by someone she least expected.

"Greetings," said Calista with a polite inclination of her head.

"Good evening," answered Karin with a flat, but not impolite tone.

"Is there something I can help you with? If you need a report on the status of the ship, you'll have to find the acting captain. I was just here to enjoy the view from up there," she said while nodding her head up to the crow's nest.

"Tristain is beautiful isn't it?" asked Karin while walking over to the port side of the ship where she looked at the still slightly orange sky.

"Compared to most places I've been, I would agree with that statement. Yes."

"What's your stake in all this?" asked Karin with forceful curiosity.

"This again. Everyone I meet here seems to want to ask me that question," answered Calista in a tone to match Karin's.

"Is it just your desire to serve my daughter as her familiar? Or is there more to it?"

"The only being I serve is the Sith Emperor. Anything else I do at my leisure. I hope that's clear enough?"

"I see my daughter hasn't taken the time to explain your situation to you. So allow me. You are a familiar. Branded and bound to her. Your purpose is to serve her. To protect her. Nothing more."

"I don't know what you think you know, and I don't honestly give a damn. I am a Sith Lord, and an Echani. I can not, and will not be bound, restrained, or restricted against my will."

"Has my daughter ever given you a command that you haven't been able to resist?" asked Karin while giving the petite girl a stern glare.

"No," answered Calista a little too quickly for Karin.

"I see," she answered with a small smirk.

Calista blanked her expression and looked up to lock eyes with the taller woman, "I doubt that very much."

"Sir Julio seems convinced that you're the single greatest threat this world has ever faced. Looking at you in that context though. I find the idea laughable," said Karin while smiling down at the petite Echani.

"That makes two of us. His only understanding of the Sith comes from ancient stories and legends. I'm the only Sith he's ever met."

"Then why don't you enlighten me? What is a Sith? What are you teaching my daughter to become?"

"Freedom. In the simplest terms. A Sith is a being who strives for absolute freedom."

"What kind of freedom?" asked a skeptical Karin.

"Freedom from all restrictions. Those placed upon us by others, but more importantly, those we place upon ourselves."

"So now that you are a Familiar, that goal is even more untenable for you. You will never be free of the bond until death. So how can you teach what you could never achieve? The runes you were branded with after your summoning is the power of Brimir himself. The familiar bond is as old as time. Know your place, and accept your new role!"

"Did you come here to learn from me, or to provoke me?"

"Are you really that easy to provoke? So you're undisciplined. That's good to know. I can fix that."

"Believe what you must. You came here with a preconception you have no interest in changing."

"I came here to size you up. And that's not a quip at your stature."

"Were it not for the training I gave your daughter, you'd still be in that prison. So what do you want from me?"

Karin mustered her most serious look as she stared into the Sith's eyes. "That's exactly what I want. I want to know what kind of a person is mentoring my daughter."

"If you were Echani, we could fight hand to hand and you would come to know everything you need to know about me. Since you are not, you will have to ask the right questions to get the answers you seek."

"Why do these Jedi hate your kind so much?"

"Why do any two groups of people hate each other? Because our differences are irreconcilable. For the Jedi they believe one should be subservient to the will of the Force. Suppressing their emotions, and denying themselves their personal freedoms. The Sith are the opposite. We strive to bend the Force to our will, and to embrace our passions in order to live free."

"What is the Force? I keep hearing about this. From my daughter, and from Sir Julio. Nobody's yet offered me a clear explanation of what it is."

"One may as well try describing a symphony to the deaf."

"Tread lightly if you are implying that I'm too stupid to understand." said Karin with a scowl.

Calista sighed to herself, "Like mother like daughter. No. That was not my implication. I meant it quite literally. You are asking about something you have no basis to comprehend. The deaf can not comprehend music anymore than the blind could appreciate the beauty of this land in the way you do. Similarly, you can not feel the Force, and thus could never understand it."

"Try... Before you try my patience."

Calista scoffed lightly, "Is your patience truly so thin?"

"Don't mock me girl. I will not warn you again. The only reason I'm not mopping the deck with your face is because I need you intact enough to protect my daughter. That's your function as her familiar."

"I see the Jedi hasn't completely corrupted you against me."

"I make my own judgements, and I have my eye on you. Do not disappoint me."

"Of all the people whose opinions matter to me, you rank just above that Jedi at the bottom of the list."

Karin smirked before bursting into laughter. "There aren't many people who would dare speak to me this way..."

"If you're looking for another sycophant, you've come to the wrong place."

Karin's face turned red and she immediately brought her fist towards Calista's face with a backhanded strike which Calista bent over in a backwards cartwheel to evade and position herself for a fight.

Karin rushed forward sent a straight punch to Calista's face. The petite Echani moved her head out of the fist's path and went in to punch Karin twice, once in the stomach, and once in the center of her rib cage. The taller woman was instantly winded and overcome by crippling pain shooting through every nerve in her torso.

Karin stumbled backwards and caught her breath. Calista was unmoving in her posture, like a statue. Her eyes were closed, her feet spaced evenly, and her fighting stance open. Karin had never in her life seen moves like what this little girl had just done to her. She was fast, and her strikes so precise and effective. She examined her surroundings. Her magic used here would be devastating to the Airship, and she still needed it. Hand to hand against this little girl wasn't an option. She went to option three instead and drew her sword wand.

Instinctively, Calista opened her hands and directed her fingers towards Karin but then paused and quickly changed her mind. Instead she went for her lightsaber and ignited the staff with an elaborate offensive flourish which forced Karin to back up a few steps to reassess her opponent. Those blades were a new surprise she needed to figure out. Calista then impaled her staff into the deck of the ship and cut a between her and Karin to illustrate to the woman what would happen to her if she came into contact with the glowing red beams.

Meanwhile below deck a sailor in his hammock had the red beam in question come dangerously close to his face and left him in abject terror as it moved to the hook holding his hammock to the ceiling. He watched as it was severed and down he fell screaming into his shipmate below him.

Karin just smiled looking at that demonstration and nodded her understanding to Calista before saluting her with her sword wand while empowering it with her magic. Then she charged at the Sith Lord.

Calista observed that Karin's movesets were tight and efficient. Her art was different from Matilda's even if their weapons were vaguely similar. The major difference was the Karin's sword wand didn't bend or flex with every parry meaning she could fully lock with her staff and push back. At which point Calista would quickly counter with the other side of her staff, and thus Karin was placed firmly on the defensive by this relentless and unstoppable force.

Karin noted that Calista was fighting using her momentum and had to reposition her body and weapon for each strike to avoid bisecting herself with the red beams. She tried to use that to her advantage but the small girl was too fast for that. Karin had to track not only the blade she was being attacked with, but anticipate the strike of the next blade which should have been simple but at these speeds and the randomized staccato attack pattern the small white haired girl employed against her… It took every ounce of luck Karin had saved up in her lifetime to avoid the killing blows.

"She's a like a… Tiny… Raging… Psychopath… With _a lot_ of self discipline. Have I underestimated her? Or am I finally just getting too old for this shit?" Karin wondered to herself as she brought the fight closer to the edge of the deck.

"She's afraid. She knows she underestimated me. She hasn't fought anyone like this who was better than her before. How will she try to equalize now?" Calista simultaneously thought to herself.

She continued to strike at Karin in randomized bursts of energy. Conservation of power, economy of motion. These were her tools. Against the untrained, they were effective. But Calista did not allow the confidence to stay in her mind and instead embraced fear and allowed her Force fueled rage to simmer below the surface of her mind, verging on the edge of explosion but keeping the pressures contained. The power in her runes helped guide her actions but this time didn't try to override her will. Instead her knowledge and instincts were supplemented.

Karin knew she had her where she wanted her. "This girl certainly knows how to set the pace of a fight. Yes, I underestimated her skill, but I also overestimated her tactics!" she thought to herself once again before putting her plan into action.

Karin needed the space to employ her full arsenal without destroying the ship in the process. When she had the Sith where she wanted her she worked her way around her so Calista was facing with her back to the edge. That was when she disengaged and channelled a heavy gust of wind at her. Calista foresaw the incoming attack. She remember Julio blocking his student with a Force Shield, but she worked around it. She was confident that Karin's lack of experience would be her downfall here and raised her shield to block the spell.

What Calista did not, and could not have accounted for was the sheer magnitude of power behind the spell. The Force shield did nothing but provide more surface area for the wind to push her further and with more energy. The young Echani's body crashed through the railings, sending splinters of shattered wood flying with her. As she fell the Sith redirected her Force power to push up against the ground below her and slow her fall but it was too little to prevent her from tumbling, and rolling, and eventually landing flat on her face with a mouth full of grass she had to spit out.

"Damn it gravity! Four to Two. And yes. I do count saving Louise as my point!"

Karin landed not far from the Sith, using her magic to levitate herself down for a gentle landing on her feet.

Calista sprung into action with her staff weaving a constant stream of energy around her as she rushed forward towards Karin. "She really has no idea what she's dealing with now…" Karin said to herself while pointing her sword wand out at Calista and then uttered a short phrase... "Air blades"

Calista stopped in her tracks in anticipation of what was coming. She'd seen this earlier as well but the sheer number of blades Karin produced widened the Echani's bright white eyes as she quickly began to duck, sidestep and roll away from the deadly jets of air hurtling towards her.

At the end of the stream of magic Calista sprung back to her feet with her left hand outstretched and called upon the Force to constrict and crush Karin's windpipe. Her free hand quickly coming to her neck to check her collar or for anything else that could be causing her inability to breath. Panic came across her eyes while they locked in on Cali's left hand. She was doing this to her.

Calista felt confident that Karin couldn't cast a spell if she couldn't speak. "Drop the sword." commanded the Sith in her most icy tone of voice.

Karin's lips curled into a smile while she aimed her sword wand at the Sith and unleashed her magic upon her catching the Sith in a Calista sized twister sending her spinning around completely out of control. But Calista was a pilot. She was trained for this, no matter how strong the G-forces or how dizzy she became she remained in control of her faculties and disengaged her weapon before she bisected herself with it and focused on the Force to pull herself out of the tornado. But no matter which direction she pulled on, the tornado remained on her and refused to relinquish its grip. She felt the symptoms begin to come on rapidly and she was starting to black out. So she used both hands to hold onto her Lightsaber staff and focused on the Force to sustain herself.

Karin maintained her spell on Calista, refusing to release her until she was confident the arrogant girl had learned her place. The Heavy Wind then noticed her daughter Louise and some other girl dressed like Sir Julio running up to the tornado.

"Louise stay out of this! Get out of here now!" she yelled but was ignored.

"No mother! I can't let you kill her! Let her go!"

"I won't let her go until I'm content that she's learned her lesson for how she acted against us! Now obey me or I'll start teaching you as well!"

Louise looked at her mother, and then back to Calista. She knew it in the Force bond that Calista didn't have time for her to dawdle. But she couldn't just disobey her mother.

"What are you doing? Trust your feelings Louise!" yelled Eponine while drawing her wand and aimed it at Karin's Sword Wand. "Deflect!" she cried out.

Karin held her Sword Wand in place, and the spell seemed to have no effect. "I see someone else getting in line for an education…" said Karin which caused Eponine to audibly gulp and hold her wand defensively in anticipation of the Heavy Wind's wrath.

"Louise… Do or do not! But if you're going to do something, now would be a good time!"

"Trust my feelings… Trust my feelings…" she said to herself like a mantra. She drew out Derflinger and impaled the tornado with it. The sword began to glow with a golden light while it rapidly absorbed all the magical energy gathered there effectively destroying the spell.

"If you want to punish me now. Do it. But I won't apologize for this!"

Eponine spoke softly to her pink haired companion, "Hey Louise… She's your mother… Watch it."

Calista fell onto her knees and one hand, holding her staff out to her left away from Louise and lost her lunch all over the grass.

Karin ignored Louise for the moment and raised an eyebrow at Calista. "That's impressive. You should have passed out in there long ago," said Karin with a stern glare.

"You'll find I'm… Full of surprises…" uttered Calista who then tried to stand up by quickly fell back down again from the dizziness.

"Yes. I'm sure I will," she said with amusement. "Louise. Train your familiar to show proper respect to her betters. Or next time I won't be so forgiving," she stated while walking away. "Oh… And Louise, if you ever disobey me again... I'll give you the same lesson I just gave her. And you, Romalian!"

"Yes my lady!" cried Eponine.

"Next time. Stay calm and gather more power for a Deflection spell against someone much stronger than you. That was a stupid novice's mistake. Repeat it and you're Manticore litter!"

"Yes my lady!"

"Now if you'll all excuse me. I have more important things to do."

Eponine stepped aside before Karin walked right through her and bowed down with deference as Karin passed her by. "Louise... I won't be spending any holidays at your house now will I?"

"I wouldn't even have invited you!" yelled Louise while she went to help Calista stand up by putting her Master's arm around her shoulders. "Are you alright Master?"

Calista couldn't respond. She could only fight to remain conscious.

* * *

Calista sat on the side of her bed with her arms wrapped around a bucket, hurling into it every few minutes.

Louise and Matilda sat on the bed across from her and watched with pained expressions on their faces, though for Louise is was even worse as Calista was having a difficult time keeping the Force bond under control.

"I feel your pain master…"

"**My ancestors feel my pain! My children will be born dizzy thanks to her!"** yelled Calista and then suddenly hurled into the bucket again.

"Serves you right Cali. I get back and the first thing I see is Louise dragging you here, hurling chunks all over yourself. And now I hear you tried to take on Karin the Heavy Wind… Arguably the single most powerful Wind Mage who has ever lived. The woman even had a particularly devastating hurricane named after her... You're lucky all you lost was your lunch."

"Don't forget her pride and dignity," added Louise.

"Those too. Yes."

"Are you both enjoying yourselves?" asked Calista while wiping her mouth with a rag.

"Immeasurably," said a smirking Matilda. "You know… That tornado thing seems to be a popular move with the Manticore Knights," she added.

"So… Ummm… What do we do now? The army is going to the capital tomorrow." Louise wondered aloud.

"We do what we need to do. The Force will guide us…" said Calista before spitting into the bucket.

Their musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes?" asked Matilda.

"May I come in?" they heard a kindly voice from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Who's that?" asked Matilda.

"The lady who let us lodge with her," started Calista. "Yes, please do come in."

The lady who entered was gray and old, but not infirm as one might expect from her advanced years. "Oh no. I thought you might still be feeling sick my dear. So I brought you something to help," she said while entering the room. She sat down beside Calista with a tray of sliced apples and water. "Apples are good for nausea. Just don't eat them too quickly. Same goes for the water. Sip it slowly."

Calista nodded while setting down her bucket and took the tray in her lap. She started with a few sips of water before picking up an apple slice to nibble on.

"So you're all off again in the morning?" asked the old woman.

"Yes ma'am," answered Louise while Matilda nodded.

"I do hope all of you will be safe and that all these troubles will be over soon. If you're ever nearby again, please do feel free to come visit. It's been a long time since any young people have been in this home."

"You live here all alone?" asked Matilda.

"Yes. My husband died two winters ago. My son married a Ruthenian girl and lives there in her country now with my grandchildren. He keeps asking me to move there, but, I don't want to leave this place."

"Thank you kindly for your offer. I can assure you we shall visit any time we happen to be passing through here. I would certainly return for your orange juice, if nothing else," said Calista with a smile.

"Oh. You like the orange juice? I'll squeeze you some fresh to take with you in the morning. It's very good for you. I drink a glass a day and look at me now."

"Indeed. You do look very healthy," answered Calista.

"Well. I'll let you all have your talk. As for you miss. Will you be staying with us tonight? There's one more room you're welcome to if you need it," asked the lady to Matilda.

"I can hardly refuse such a kind offer. Thank you very much," answered Matilda with a bow of her head.

"Excellent. I'll have some breakfast ready for you all in the morning. So rest well for your journey," she said while leaving.

"Nice lady," said Matilda after she'd gone.

"She is, yes," said Louise. "People like her are worth fighting for I think."

"Indeed they are Louise… Keep that thought close," said Calista before taking another bite off an apple slice.

"Well. I'm going to go make a round. See that everything's in order. Not that I don't trust the other officers, but I'm a Captain now, so I should be seen doing my bit," said Matilda while standing.

"Very well, we will-" Calista started before going for her bucket.

Matilda couldn't help but laugh on her way out.

* * *

**Lutece Interim Government Building **  
_(Former Royal Palace)_

Marius Brinvilliers sat at his desk surrounded by his top military advisors. With his chair swiveled to the window he could observe as tens of thousands of troops were busy making battle preparations on the city's walls and ramparts.

"I must admit. Our soldiers are working hard out there. It makes you want to leave this building and join them. I hate feeling like the only man who's keeping his hands clean," he said mostly to himself.

"If it's any comfort. I can assure you that contrary to how often they lick your arse, nobody in this room believes your hands are clean," said a man in a foreign military uniform.

"Is such bluntness a common trait in Albion? Or is it just you?" asked Marius.

"It's quite common. We say things like they are. Like how I'm going to tell you now that I've lost a good man on this fool's errand you sent us on. His dragon was murdered, and we found no sign of his body."

"So he was incompetent. I hardly feel that is my responsibility. If you want to have a Wake for the man, that's your business. All I need to know is that you're another man down before you've even engaged in a proper fight with the Manticore Knights. Are you sure you're the right man for this job?"

"Karin trained me herself. Same as the rest of my Knights. There's no one else for this job."

"So you keep saying. But for now all I've seen is one failure after another. If Karin trained you herself, she must have given up on you. When I give orders, they are given with the expectation that they will be carried out. I would search for more reliable allies, but time is a luxury I do not have right now. I expect results, and by results I mean corpses! And you have provided me none."

"We are not your sodding lackies Brinvilliers! We were sent here to help you take Tristain. That job is done now. Don't push it or we'll pack up and let _you _deal with the Manticore Knights."

"You are not going anywhere until I say so. You are needed here and now. As for the Manticore Knights, you **will** slaughter them all, or **you** will have to deal with **me!**"

"Who do you think you are? You bloody _commoner!"_

"I think I'm the man in charge. I think you're the one who works for me. Or do you want to return to Albion only to report that Tristain's assistance will not be forthcoming to your sponsors? Last I heard, they weren't as forgiving as I am."

"You would not dare!"

With a quick sleight of hand, Brinvillers produced his wand and used his magic to gather the ink from his desk's bottle, coalescing it into a sharp needle which he sent forth to pierce through the Knight's shoulder. When the Knight went for his own wand the needle came back around and stopped in front of his eye to suggest her reconsider his next move.

The other men in the room sat up nervously in their chairs, but one look from Marius Brinvilliers effectively warned them to sit down and stay quiet or they'd be next before a move could be made.

"Get a healing water mage to fix that, and then go do your job. Or stay and see what else I would dare to do."

"I'll…."

"I don't care. Our business is concluded. Everyone out. See to your duties. Remember well the price of failure and do not disappoint me."

After the room was cleared, Marius walked over to his cabinet and opened it. Inside were a number of vials of various liquids. He eyed the selections carefully and began collecting various choices which he placed into a specially designed belt. "That fool did remind me to be better prepared at least. One can never be over prepared after all."

* * *

**Luberon**

Eleonore stood outside her father's tent and spoke softly into it. "Father? May I enter?"

"You may," came his response.

"Thank you," she said while walking in. She looked around and saw him working at a desk with some candle light. It amused her how little her father has changed over her whole life. His beard got longer, but this image of him working at his desk was the image of him that would forever be etched into her mind. It was always where she could find him. Even in this situation, the desk was the last thing to be packed up. He would get in every minute of work he could. "Am I disturbing you?"

"No. What do you need?" he asked without lifting his head from whatever he was writing.

"I just came to report that all preparations for our march are now complete," she said softly.

"Good work. I've seen your assessments. I was not sure that my own predictions can be met by this lot to seventy percent"

"Thank you father"

"Still, these things should be reported to Commander in Chief by the Head of Logistics."

"I know father I'll do it right away."

He pulled his gaze away from the cluttered paperwork and looked to his daughter.

"Eleonore, sit," he commanded, but not with a harsh tone like she was used to.

She sighed to herself briefly while moving to have a seat in the empty chair beside her father.

"What happened to your eye? Were you arguing with your mother again?"

"Yes, Father."

"I told you not to do so."

"I know Father, I'm sorry I've disappointed you again."

"Don't be. Just don't do it again."

"I won't"

"I doubt that. I know you too well. What was this about?"

"She just doesn't understand that my plans have taken everything into consideration! We're completely unprepared for what we'll be up against."

"So she was unimpressed with your work?"

"She was… I wanted to try and make her understand."

"And you got hit."

"I did."

"Elenore, talking to your mother is a fine art that requires years of training and practice. Sometimes the best thing to do is not to talk her at all. "

"But what she's doing will cripple our forces! If we have to fight to protect ourselves from another nation we'll have nothing left! I outlined that in reports…"

"Two thirty one thought two thirty seven. I know and I agree. But there's nothing to be done now. Our course is set."

"I just hope I was wrong…"

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing. She didn't survive this long by being a fool."

"With all due respect father. She had Aunt Marie to hold her back when she was getting reckless. Now there's nobody else who can."

"General Gramont can. He won't let her throw away the lives of all these soldiers. As much as I dislike the man, I have to admit he's good at his work. And we do respect people who are good at their work. Correct?"

"Yes Father. We do indeed." answered Eleonore while clutching an unopened letter in her hands.

"Is there something in that you need to discuss with me?" asked the Duke while eyeing the letter.

"I don't know. It's a letter from Charles. I haven't had time to read it yet."

"Then you should. I only wish your sister would take an interest in her Fiancee instead of me having to make excuses for her."

"Louise will eventually understand father."

"What about you? Are you happy with your arrangement?"

"I think I am. Yes. Charles is good to me. But don't tell him I said so. I'd rather he keep thinking he has to work hard for it. I don't want him getting complacent."

The Duke let out a hearty chuckle at his daughter. "That's my daughter. Always inspire hard work from everyone around you. But, if there is, or should ever be a problem. I expect to hear about it. I don't just expect him to be good. I expect him to be perfect."

"Of course father. We wouldn't tolerate less than the best from our employees. Why should we tolerate it from my Fiancee?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Guiche was going through the Mage Knight's chest of spare wands looking for something suitable to his talents when he was approached by his three friends, Reynald, Gimli, and Malicorne.

"Hey. It's Guiche! How you doing man?" said a boisterous Gimli.

"Oh! You're all back. Are you alright? I was starting to worry about you three," said Guiche with a growing smile.

"Yeah. We're alright no thanks to Reynald," said a slightly bitter Malicorne.

"What happened?" asked Guiche with growing concern.

Gimli burst into laughter, "You're not gonna believe this but Reynald was hitting on Louise's big sister! Then she almost drowned Malicorne in his own wine glass!"

"What did you say to her Reynald?!" asked an incredulous Guiche.

"Please don't make me repeat it…" answered the blonde bespectacled boy.

"He told her she was too tense and needed to unwind with him and some wine," answered Gimli.

"I told you not to repeat it!"

"I'm sorry man. But it was too funny! Then she got pissed off and started attacking us with the wine in our glasses. But Malicorne just stared at it completely stupefied and almost drowned like I said."

"What is wrong with you Reynald? Have you lost all sense?" asked Guiche.

"Apparently so. I couldn't help it! She's just so beautiful! Confident. Intelligent. Nothing at all like her sister."

"So you go up to the daughter of this army's Commander in Chief, who is giving her everything to keep this army fed and supplied and moving and decided that she's a great piece of ass to try to bed?"

"Can ya blame him Guiche? I mean, I said it before, and I'll say it again. She's like a blonde Louise with tits man. How can you not find that insanely attractive?"

"Can… Can you hear yourself talking right now Gimli?" asked Guiche with eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa. Sorry Guiche. I didn't realize you had the hots for her too. If you want dibs on Zero's sister man, just ask. We won't say anything to Montmorency. It'll be more fun to just watch you burn," said Gimli with a wink.

"You have... _Three seconds..._ To get out of my sight before I gut you like fish!"

"Ok... Hold on. Really. What just happened here? Did I hit a nerve buddy? Because you know I'm just messing around right? If I really upset you. I'm sorry man. Really."

"Two"

"Hey come on now Guiche. Take it down a notch will ya? He didn't mean to insult anyone..." added Malicorne.

Before anything further could be said they were interrupted by the loud noise of someone clearing their throat at them. "**Attention!"**

All four of them instantly turned to the voice and froze in horror at whom they saw before them. "Miss Longueville!" cried out the three boys in unison.

"My name is Matilda de Saxe-Gotha! And all of you are making a scene! If you don't have any duties to perform then get to bed. **Now!**"

"Yes ma'am!" said the three of them in unison before running off as quickly as their legs would carry them.

When she saw Guiche remain she addressed him directly. "And what are you still doing here?"

"I am in need of a wand suitable for a transmutation specialized Earth Mage. However… Nothing in the set of spares here seems workable."

"You were a little hard your friends don't you think?" she asked with an inscrutable tone.

"I think I was easy on them. They were rude," answered Guiche before he resumed looking through the collection of wands.

"They were being normal boys and bantering with their best friend. Of course they were rude. You think I'm ever polite with my best friends?"

"I wouldn't know my lady. I'm not in your social circle."

"I think you're either missing or evading my point."

"I've seen your sword my lady. I would hope so."

"What's with you? Last time we spoke, you were irritating me. Now you're so distant you may as well be up on the moons."

"You are right my lady. Just as you were in our last talk. I recall you wishing for me to never experience some of what you have. I think I understand why now. This whole experience since the academy hasn't exactly been pleasant. I suppose you could say it's taken it's toll, tax, and ran off to leave me with the bills."

"Oh yes... I heard what happened to you. You took on an Albion Dragon Knight and carried a comrade back, wounded, to camp. You have my respect. As for your problem, you won't find what you need in there. Transmutation specialists are rare."

"I would gladly trade some respect for a decent wand!" said Guiche with a raised voice and quickly realized whom he was addressing and covered his mouth while offering a quick apology, "I'm sorry my lady. That outburst was out of line."

"Yes it was. But I understand. When I was your age, before I got this..." she started and held up her Adamantium wand to illustrate. "Nothing I used could properly channel my power. It was so frustrating. I was just like Louise back then. Except instead of destroying classrooms, I was destroying wands. Went through at least six of them on the bad days."

"Truely?"

"Truely. A good wand is a mage's most important possession. Especially if you're a uniquely talented mage like we are. Without the proper focus to channel our powers, the end results are painful to say the least…" she said and then put away her wand to show him her hands. "Take a look at all the scars I got from those days."

Guiche was awestruck by the sheer volume on her hands. "I suppose that's what awaits me inside that box if I try to use any of them."

"Pretty much. Yes. Would you like a solution?"

"Do you have one to offer?"

"You already made the offer. A wand in exchange for respect." Matilda reached around to her lower back and pulled out her second wand.

"My lady. I assure you… The amount of respect I have for you is immeasurable."

"Good. Disrespect me after this, and there will be hell to pay. Now then. My wand is my life, and I would never lose it. But incase I ever do, I keep a spare. It isn't Adamantium though, it's Teak, with brass enchantment rings."

"Brass? That could suit my runic name nicely. Guiche the Brass."

"Then I'll be happy to assist you with the attunement ritual. I'll even show you how to transmute it into a weapon worthy of such a wand. No offense, but your brass claymore was a peice of shit."

"You wound me my lady. But whatever you have to teach me, I will be honored to learn."

* * *

Matilda and Guiche wandered off to a secluded spot in the forest where they could perform their ritual without any distractions. Guiche seated himself respectfully while Matilda prepared the ritual. She began by drawing a magic circle in the earth between them and set the Teak and Brass wand down in the center. It was dark with only limited moonlight shining through the canopy, but it was sufficient for Matilda to see what she was doing.

She took up her own wand and began the ritual.

"Elementals of the Earth. Heed our calling," she said in a respectful tone and then touched the magic circle with her wand causing the circle to begin to glow brightly. "Through this young mage your power shall be manifested upon this plane and I call upon you to bless this channeling focus, as it will be his portal to your power."

Guiche watched as the raw power of the Earth Elementals gathered in the circle under Matildas control. He was amazed by the display. How could one control so much power? Then a small stone was flung up from the ground which hit him in the face to bring him back into focus.

"Oh. My apologies… I, Guiche de Gramont, pledge myself to the elements of the Earth. I choose this item as my conduit to the power you see fit to bestow upon me. I swear upon my own life that I shall use this power granted to me with wisdom and restraint in highest traditions of the nobility. To protect and aid those in need."

"You need to be polite not theatrical... Pick up the wand."

Guiche reached for the wand and when he held it in his hand he was instantly astonished by the clarity at which he could feel his connection to the Earth Elementals.

"My lady... I may never be able to repay you for this. It's nothing short of perfect, I feel such clarity and such-"

"Maybe instead of talking you should finish the ritual? It's not you first wand after all. And remember what I told you!"

Guiche focused and chanted the spell as she had instructed him before they prepared the ritual. He didn't have any particular shape in mind for the weapon and instead trusted in the Elementals themselves to give shape to the weapon that would best fulfill his needs as they saw them.

He felt the wand's shape begin to change in his hand and closed his fist around the grip which reshaped itself to fit in his hand. He felt its weight increase and decrease as if adapting to the strength of his arm. When he opened his eyes it was in time to see the weapon take its final form. A long curved sword which was thicker at the top as if it knew exactly where to adjust its weight distribution and still give the weapon the cutting power it would need.

He carefully examined the hilt of the sword. The handguard was brass, but the blade was the finest steel he'd ever beheld. Etched into the sides of the blade just above the thin hand guard was a rose which reminded him of his previous wand, and indeed, what felt now like a previous life.

"Interesting weapon to say the least," said Matilda.

"It's perfect!"

"I assume you have no idea how to use a blade like this, right?" asked Matilda.

"None whatsoever. But I will learn," answered Guiche with a tone as awestruck as his face.

"It's called a saber. It's a weapon made for fast paced duals and in longer versions for cavalry where it's most commonly used. But I haven't seen one in a while. A weapon like this requires speed and precision, you'll need to practice with it, a lot."

"I understand… And I will work hard with it. I think I'll call it 'Thorn' since every rose has one, and this shall be mine."

Matilda smacked her face with her palm. "One step forward, ten back. But I suppose it's better than that pit of misdirected anger I found you in earlier. Now go get some rest. We have a long march ahead of us, and a busy day once we get there. And no playing with your new toy!"

"Yes my lady. But you're wrong about one thing. My anger is very much directed. And Thorn will help me address it. I thank you for this gift, and I will not make you regret it."

* * *

Kirche walked into Tabitha's tent without announcing herself causing the petite bluenette to do nothing but keep reading from her book.

"Ok fine! I'll do this stupid spell with you!"

Tabitha looked up from her book at Kirche.

"The wine wasn't even that good, they packed up all good stuff already."

Tabitha just stared at Kirche.

"And yeah... I'm sorry... I know you would never let me get hurt…"

"Thank you," said Tabitha while putting away her book.

Kirche reached into her bag and pulled out her elixir to take a sip before speaking again. "Let's just go figure this thing out instead of getting all emotional here."

Tabitha simply nodded in response and then took up her staff to lead the way for them.

* * *

The pair reached the same wide open space they had been to the previous day. The damage done by their spell gone awry still evident even in the moonlight.

"Are you ready?" asked Tabitha while holding out her staff.

"I'm ready!" answered Kirche after taking out her wand and placing it against Tabitha's staff.

"Kirche?"

"Yes Tabitha?"

"Do you trust me?"

Kirche's first response was to reach out with her free hand and take a hold of Tabitha's and clenched it tightly. "Do I trust you with my life? Yes. Do I trust you to choose my lingerie? Hell no!"

Tabitha stared blankly at Kirche.

"What? You shop in the kid store for Brimir's sake. But with this. Well. I know that together we can do anything. Even this."

Tabitha and Kirche each nodded to each other and then looked ahead to begin their spell chanting.

* * *

_Calista was leaning against a wall with her arms folded. Head covered by her hood as she looked on through her snowy white bangs at Henrietta a few meters away from her. The young Queen seemed happy, as did everyone around her. The petite Sith Lord's face soured though when she spotted Julio standing beside her signing a document of some sort._

_Directly in front of Calista was a row of paraded Musketeers, and across from them she spotted a line of people dressed in the same manner as Julio himself. "His knights…" she muttered angrily to herself._

"_With this treaty your highness, you agree that Romalia and Tristain shall become allies, and that the Romalian Knights shall be available to keep the peace in all our lands. Your marriage will be arranged during next farming season officiated by the Pope himself. Sign this treaty and from this day forward, we shall be allies. The Sith, their teachings, and philosophies shall be outlawed. The younger Valliere shall come with me to Romalia where I shall personally train her as a Jedi Knight."_

"_Yes Sir Julio. We have an accord," answered Henrietta before signing the document._

_Calista lowered her arms to her sides and widened her eyes in shock at Henrietta's actions. "She's betrayed me!" _

_Louise took a hold of Henrietta's hand and smiled at her brightly. "I'm so happy for you, your highness. You'll be a beautiful bride!"_

_Another brown haired girl dressed in the white cloak of the Romalian Knights, that Padawan that came to see Julio, stepped up beside Louise and put her hands on her shoulders while smiling at Henrietta. "Yeah! Can we be your bridesmaids?"_

_Derflinger popped out of his scabbard behind Louise's back and spoke loudly and proudly in his annoying voice, "Hell yeah! I can't wait to see how gorgeous my wife will look as a bridesmaid!"_

"_Oh shut up Derf..." said Louise with a smile she fought back along with the giggles._

"_Of course you both can!" said the Queen with a sincere smile._

"_Then your Highness, there's only one other detail you need to see to. Order Sixty Six?" said Epione with a still bright smile that made Calista more and more furious while taking up her Lightsaber hilt._

"_Yes, of course. Agnes? Will you please take care of it?"_

"_With pleasure your majesty. Musketeers! Make ready!"_

_Suddenly the Musketeers lifted their rifles and cocked them before turning about and pointing them all at Calista._

_She tried to activate her Lightsaber hilt while Agnes took up a position beside her Musketeers with her sword held high. "Aim!"_

_Calista looked down at her Lightsaber, it refused to activate! "Even my own weapon betrays me?!"_

_When she looked up again, she was taken aback to see the row of musketeers had been replaced by a line of Imperial Troopers in their black and red armor with blaster rifles pointed at her. Instead of the previous room she was in, suddenly she was back on Korriban, and her cloths were replaced with her old Acolyte's garb._

_She looked to the right and saw that instead of Agnes, suddenly her former master was standing there, face hidden behind a featureless helmeted mask. He held up the twin power cores of her Lightsaber staff to her. She could almost feel the smirk behind that damnable mask and it brought unfettered fury to her own face as she started to roar at him. And then he spoke… _

"_Fire."_

_Time stopped an instant before the blaster bolts struck her. Everyone and everything was frozen in time. Suddenly everything faded away and she found herself in her Master's chambers aboard his ship. She heard that irritable voice of her Master speak to address her. "Was that not fun? You do so enjoy make believe, don't you?"_

"_This time I won't just blow you out an airlock! I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth!" _

"_Such an adorable little Nexu cub you are."_

"_Don't you dare patronize me!"_

"_Look at yourself Calista. You put on such an act for everyone around you but what have you actually accomplished with the opportunities presented to you? Hmm?"_

_Calista's eyes narrowed while she glared at him with contempt._

"_Your anger and petulance won't blind you to the truth much longer."_

"_Get out of my mind! I will not be judged by a dead man!"_

"_Pathetic… All you do is lash out in anger. You've forgotten what it is to harness your rage and channel your fury..."_

"_I am a Sith Lord!"_

"_You are a pathetic little girl playing with toys compared to what it is to be a Sith Lord. All you do is create the illusion of power. Every chance you have ever had to prove yourself worthy of that title you have either let slip... Or failed miserably..."_

"_No!"_

"_Yes… You know it to be true."_

"_I'm not like you! I will never be like you! I will not be judged! I will not be commanded! I will not be bou-"_

"_You are Sith. Stop denying yourself. You are like me. Or rather... You will be… All you need is just a little… Push."_

* * *

Calista fell out of her bed and knocked her head on the hardwood floor with a loud thud.

"Whoa… Cali fell off the bed? Still little miss cute 'n' dizzy?" asked Derflinger from where he was propped up against Louise's bed.

Calista rubbed her head. "Be silent… Or I'll give _you_ a little push!"

"Keep it down will ya? Louise is trying to sleep." retorted Derflinger in a forceful yet low voice.

"Right…" mumbled Calista while climbing back into bed without pulling the covers back over herself.


	26. Attack on Lutece

**Chapter twenty four - Attack on Lutece**

Calista seated herself at the kitchen table wearing nothing but the simple cloths that would normally be under her durasteel armor. Louise couldn't help but admire her Master's figure and silently started wishing she could look something like that before quickly shaking the thought and seating herself beside Calista. The next thought was just how much of her mind Calista could read, but there was no discernable reaction from the Sith Lord to clue her into anything so she just focused on the scent of the breakfast being prepared for them by the old lady.

Louise turned her attention to the old woman with a bright smile, "That smells delicious. Are you sure you don't need any help preparing anything?"

"Oh no. It's no trouble at all. It's been so long since I've cooked for anyone but myself. I didn't know how much I missed it until all of you started staying here," answered the old lady without diverting her attention from what she was cooking.

Louise yawned loudly while stretching out. The sun wasn't even up yet and thus every part of her body screamed for her to go back to sleep. "Well, if you need anything, please ask me. I'm happy to help."

Calista raised a curious eyebrow at Louise. "Impressive. When I first met you, Siesta had to make your bed and clean up after you. Now you're offering to help with breakfast?"

"What's that suppose to mean? You think I spent so much time with Marteau in the kitchen and learned nothing?"

"When this is all over. I'm putting that to the test. You must prepare me a meal. By yourself. And if it doesn't kill us both. You'll pass the test."

Louise touched her index fingers together and rolled her eyes with a blush on her cheeks, "Well… Marteau lets me _stay_ in the kitchen. But he doesn't actually let me _use_ it. Something about being able to burn water…"

"Then why would you even consider offering to help with something you are incapable of doing?"

"Well Master, do you know how to cook?"

"Well Apprentice…" said Calista while gesturing to the seat opposite her, "Do you see me offering to help with the cooking?"

Louise pulled out her chair and seated herself opposite her master while shaking her head. "No. I suppose I don't. But I still offer because I'd like to help if I can."

"That's a noble sentiment. But ultimately futile. You can't help people do things that you're incapable of doing for yourself."

Louise sighed and lowered her head to avoid Calista's eyes, "Why do I feel like we aren't talking about cooking anymore?"

"I have no idea. To me, the subject seems to be about giving into your emotional desire to be of help even if you are incapable of rendering that assistance."

"So you are talking about the coming battle. You're reminding me to stay out of it because I can't be useful. Is that it?"

"If you consider it from a selfish point of view then yes. Emotions are powerful things Louise. They drive us to do things. Sometimes things we know we can not actually do. But they can drive us to make the attempts regardless. That is all I am saying."

"Are you talking about my mother?"

Calista simply shrugged lightly in response while sipping from a glass or orange juice.

"She's the most powerful mage in the world you know."

"Power and wisdom do not always go hand in hand Louise. Consider the fight she picked with me. How did that benefit her in any way?"

"You probably said something to set her off, she doesn't just pick fights at random. No one does that… Master, you still don't know how things work with her. She's really quite simple. She says, and you do. No ifs, whats or buts. There's just no other way with her."

"The ability to command followers is a useful trait. But does that also mean you can strategize? Consider our enemy. Clearly he can give orders which are followed and he's also a proven strategist. The first thing your mother did when she assumed command was to throw out a perfectly good strategy for winning a war, and instead focused all her efforts on rushing into battle. A good tactic maybe, but a poor strategy."

"So this is like the breakfast thing? Are you saying you could do better?"

"No. I am not saying anything of the kind. I know my abilities, and I know how to use my skills. I know when to lead, and when to follow. I also know whom to follow."

"So you're saying there is someone better, but it's not you?"

"I haven't said anything yet. I'm simply teaching you a lesson about life in the context of what is around us."

"I hate it when you say so much, and yet not say anything at all…"

"Depends on what you choose to take from my words. That is all there is to it."

Louise sighed heavily in response, "Why can't you ever be direct with your words master?"

"Your understanding... more than my words are the problem Louise. How can I teach you to think for yourself if I do not actually encourage you to think about things and find the answers for yourself?"

"Well for the love of all things holy, at least teach me something I can actually understand on an empty stomach and a sleep deprived brain!" snapped Louise.

"Very well…" Calista tapped her chin to ponder for a moment before looking at her hand and curled her lips into a slight hint of a smirk which unnerved Louise and caused her to squirm in her seat slightly, and then Calista spoke in a serious and cold deadpan, "Humans are the _only _primates who do not have any pigment in the palms of their hands. All other sapient 'humanoid' species do, but you humans do not."

"Seriously? What does that have to do with anything? And is it even true?" asked Louise in confusion. Calista responded by holding out her palm to Louise for her examination. Calista's hand was indeed the same color all around and Louise shook her head in even further confusion. "What does it have to do with anything?" she then asked again while looking at her own palm and suddenly became very conscious of the different skin colors between her palm and the rest of her hand.

"Absolutely nothing. But you did ask for something you can easily understand."

"Yes, and I did get that. Now I know to always be careful what I ask you for."

Calista nodded, "Indeed."

* * *

**Lutece**

Marius stood on the walls of the city with a neutral expression on his face. His arms held neatly behind his back while his eyes slowly moved from the right to the left, carefully supervising the work being done outside the city walls. "The placement of each of these has to be precise. Too close together and they won't spread far enough around, too wide and they won't be nearly as effective. Perfectionism is something I wish I had more time to drill into these conscripts. That's out of the question now though. I'll just have to supervise and ensure everything follows my design," he thought to himself with a stern gaze to the horizon.

A younger man with bright red hair and slightly darker skin stood beside him with his arms folded over his chest while observing the work being done. "I'm only sorry we aren't able to give you any more meaningful assistance your excellency. But I hope that once you see how effective this will be that you will be pleased with it."

Marius kept his hands behind his back and held his gaze on the work outside the walls. "I must admit. Before I met you, I thought I was the one who was too overly fascinated with lethal substances. But you've turned something I consider a hobby into a business. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"The world is changing. I'm not sure about how I feel about you abolishing the nobility of this country. But, for us to maintain our position at the top, we must not only master our magic, but master technology and innovate. Much like you're doing here with this rather creative application for my creation."

"Don't you mean my creation? It's so like a Zerbst to claim the credit for building something another man invented. I can't help but wonder if that's not the root of your conflict with House Valliere," said Marius.

The young man raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Now, now your excellency. Your discovery was indeed a vital component. But we're the ones with the industry and tools to actually make it possible. That makes us equal partners does it not?"

"Partners yes. The jury is still out on how equal it is thanks to the circumstances surrounding our coming together."

The young redhaired man turned to face Marius, "A discussion for another time and setting. But I heard there's another matter you wanted to discuss with me."

"If you would stop interrupting and listen you'd realize I was getting to that!" snapped an angry Marius.

The young man was taken aback by the sudden change in his demeanor but said nothing while Marius continued speaking. "I've finished going through the reports from the survivors of the central prison and the description of one of the two young ladies who broke in to liberate the Queen and the Duchess Valliere might interest you."

"You have my attention," he replied meekly.

"I am fairly confident that one of them was Karin Valliere's youngest daughter. But the other was your own sister. Kirche."

"Former sister, your excellency. If you recall, she was disowned by our family. I had no idea she ended up in Tristain though. And working with the Valliere family... How distasteful."

"Yes. I'm sure it's utterly distasteful to you Otto. Just keep in mind she's probably still with them and on her way back here as we speak. So after we're finished with the task at hand I'd like you to deal with your wayward sibling. I don't know what she knows, but I don't like loose ends."

"Your excellency, I assure you. If she's coming here, and she gets close to that out there, she, along with the rest of them won't be a problem," replied the young Otto von Zerbst while pointing out to the workers beyond the wall.

"I hope so. I do truly hope so," replied Marius without even looking at the young man.

After a few moments one of Brinvilliers' subordinates gently cleared his throat to get his attention, "Your excellency. The city gates on the north side have been reinforced as per your instructions. But are you certain you don't wish to leave a larger garrison force there?"

"I'm certain. They won't attack there. Not yet at least. They're going to try the direct approach from the south first. When that fails, then they'll start being creative. So make sure that there are messengers on standby at every watch post to report any enemy movements."

The man scratched his head as he looked out across the southern fields outside the walls. "I don't understand the purpose of those things. How are those little glass balls going to stop an army?"

"You don't need to understand. You only need to do exactly what I tell you to do. The slightest deviation from my precise instructions could ruin my entire strategy. Now onto your next task. I want you to send orders to the captain of the Albion battleship. He's to hold position to the north and await instructions. After you've seen to that I want you to handle the logistics around the East gate."

"Yes your excellency. Right away," said the man before moving off to attend his duties.

Otto also turned to start walking away before was stopped by Marius. "One more thing Otto."

"Yes?"

"If for some reason things don't go as planned, let me just warn you not to underestimate your sister. Or her friend. What they accomplished shouldn't have been possible. If you go into a fight expecting to meet a cowering little girl who'll let some pathetic old man beat her with a fire iron-"

"Please don't slander our good name like that your excellency. What happened to her that day was an accident. Don't believe everything you hear."

Marius narrowed his eyes at Otto, "Do I look like an idiot to you? If so. Keep talking. If not, shut up. If you ever interrupt me when I'm speaking again I'll see how good you fly off this wall!"

"Yes. Your excellency. My apologies," said Otto with a humble bowing of his head.

"That's better. Now as I was saying. When you meet her again. Take her seriously or you will die. Do you understand who's telling you this, and why?"

"Yes, your excellency. I will take this matter seriously."

"Good. I did promise the Valliere lands to your family in exchange for your political support… And that old fool you call your father may have promised you a lordship over said lands, but I will not be held responsible if you fail to actually get it due to your own incompetence. Now you may leave."

* * *

**Luberon**

Eponine carefully slid the rolled up document into a container and placed it into the saddlebag of her wind dragon while listening to Julio's instructions. "Once you're back in Romalia, you are to take that directly to His Holiness. Avoid any distractions. Let no one question your business. And above all do-"

"Yes Master. Above all I am to avoid any unnecessary entanglements with potential unfriendlies along the way."

"I do hope you'll actually follow these instructions," said Julio with a half sigh.

"Don't worry about me Master. You have bigger things to worry about," she said while pointing her finger to the hooded Sith Lord and apprentice walking up to them. "Good morning you two."

Louise was stretching her arms with a yawn, "Ugh. Good morning. What are you two doing?"

Eponine bowed her head politely to Louise, "Well, Spoon and I are headed back to Romalia now,"

Callista smirked under her hood at Julio, "And I suppose you won't be putting yourself out of my misery by going with her?"

"No my lady. Surely you don't truly believe you can change this nation's course all by yourself? Like it or not, we are allies now."

"You can show what a good ally you are by getting on your damn dragon and getting as far away from me as it can take you."

"You're nothing if not consistent Lord Zarkot. And Azzurro has a name."

"I'm true to myself. What can I say?"

"Indeed you are. But I'm curious as to what you plan to do here, and more importantly, how."

"That's none of your business. Even if our goals are in line, you are still my enemy."

"Lord Zarkot, I assure you that for the time being, I am quite content to put our little conflict on hold while we deal with the larger conflict around us."

Calista was surprised, but would not allow it to show. "I don't believe that for a moment. Don't think I'm going to let you lure me into a false sense of security while you scheme and plot against me."

"Believe what you must. However my imperative is to keep the peace. Why is it so difficult for you to accept that I am not out to destroy you?"

"Because I don't believe for a moment that you have no intention of trying to turn these people against me."

"What is it with all the young people I am surrounded by now? Always seeking conflict where there is none to be found..."

"Oh there is plenty of conflict to be found here between us Jedi! But I'd rather not waste the fresh orange juice I just had squeezed for me!"

"I'm glad to hear that. It's far too early on such a beautiful day to spend doing laundry."

Eponine pulled Louise aside and walked behind her dragon, out of sight of their bickering masters. "If I didn't know better, I'd assume they were a married couple based on how much they argue! And if you knew how Master Chesare normally talks… Arrrgh…"

Louise sighed, "It's the same with my Master. I suppose they just bring that out in each other since they'd normally start fighting on sight. At least they're trying."

"Whatever. I don't know enough about it all to have an opinion. Anyway, I don't know if I'll be able to come back. So you're coming to visit me in Romalia..." Eponine pulled a folded up piece of paper from her pocket and shoved it into Louise's hand. "This will tell you where to find me. And write to me!"

Louise raised an eyebrow at the Romalian girl, "Do you even understand the concept of personal boundaries?"

"Of course not! Those are just a waste of time. We're best friends already. If I don't hear from you, and you don't come visit me, Spoon and I are going to kidnap you. I'll drag you down to the beach. Romalia in the summer is the best! But not before we stop and buy hats for Spoon. Tristain does have some nice hats I hear..."

"Why do I have a feeling you've actually done that before. Like, I have this mental image of you keeping your friends tied up in a basement somewhere..."

"I read a book like that once! I'll let you read it, you'd love it. The main character looked a lot like you actually. And don't forget to say hi to Darth Barf for me. I'll never forget yesterday as long I live! She was hurling chunks like a Human trebuchet! But before I leave. I just have one more thing I have to do… It's been burning in my heart ever since I first saw your beautiful face..."

Eponine put a hand on Louise cheek with a small smile while Louise froze up nervously. "Eponine… Please. You shouldn't. I'm not-"

"Shh…" she hushed Louise with a finger to her lips. "It's going to be ok."

A few minutes had passed when Eponine was up in the saddle of her wind dragon and coughed to divert her master's attention from the petite Sith Lord.

"Master. Sorry to interrupt. But may I depart now? I know how urgent my task is."

"Of course Padawan. I wish you clear skies and a safe journey. May the Force be with you."

After the dragon ran off and took to the skies the dust took a few moments to clear. Calista and Julio both turned their heads to Louise who stood across from there where the dragon once was. The Jedi raised his eyebrow while the Sith pulled back her hood to reveal a similar expression on her face. Louise simply stood still with a shocked expression on her face which was painted with whiskers and a big "smile" sign on her forehead.

"I… couldn't stop her…" said a stupefied Louise.

* * *

The army was marching northwards along a dusty road towards the capital city of Tristain. Louise looked around curiously and allowed her horse to slow down and drift to the left where Eleonore was riding up the lines and pulled up beside her. "I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you for a while. How are you? I heard you met Eponine recently. That must have been fun for you," said a cheerful Louise.

Eleonore turned to stare at Louise with a sour expression. "I'm busy. If you're just looking for idle chat maybe you should go ride with your familiar?"

Louise was taken aback by the look on her big sister's face, particularly the black eye. "Eleonore… Your eye. Who did that that you?!"

"It doesn't matter. The problem's been resolved. That's all you need to know."

"Like hell it is! Someone hit my sister... I wanna know who so I can go hit them!"

Eleonore spoke with anger she could barely suppress, "I said it's been resolved! Stop pestering me about it before I give you a matching one!"

Louise felt her heart sink and frowned at her eldest sister. "But Eleonore… I'm worried about you now."

"Asking about it won't change what happened. In fact it only serves to irritate me further. So just drop it!" she snapped to Louise.

"I'm not going to just drop it, you're my sister damn it! How can you honestly expect me to just drop it?!" answered Louise.

Eleonore clenched her teeth tightly to bite back her initial instinctive answer and after a moment hissed out her chosen response, "Louise… If you don't go away now. I'm going to tie you up and drag you through the troops behind my horse!"

Louise took a sharp breath and just nodded before getting her horse to ride further up the lines to rejoin her group.

* * *

**Outside Lutece**

Karin slowly let her eyes trace the city walls before her, taking careful note of the archers and riflemen lining the walls as well as several visible cannon emplacements. "Fernand?" asked Karin without taking her eyes off the scene.

"Send my scouts out to check the other gates? It's already been done," replied General Gramont.

Karin slowly nodded at the General, "The defense of the south gate seems suspiciously light to me…"

Gramont nodded while eyeing the walls of the city, "You don't need to outnumber the enemy to hold a fortification against an attack. You just need to be clever about it. What we see is what he wants us to see. It's what we don't see that concerns me. Like mages for example. Where are his?"

"Hiding among the rabble no doubt. As soon as we start our attack the enemy mages will show themselves. So have your Mage Knights ready to counter surprise attacks," ordered Karin.

The General scratched his head, "Are you planning to attack the south gate before we've even looked at the others?"

"It doesn't matter where we attack. As soon as we start moving they'll simply reposition the bulk of their defenders."

"I agree. But we could open with a feint and try to catch them out of position?"

Karin shook her head, "We both know he'll never fall for that."

Gramont turned to face Karin with a stern expression on his face, "This is reckless Karin. Our troops haven't even had time to rest from the march. Are you sure it's what you want to do?"

Karin nodded without looking at him, "This is what needs to be done. I can't outthink him, but I have faith in the superior abilities of our forces. We can overpower him."

Gramont sighed, "Dispelling magical traps in the field is going to be difficult. We'll be under fire from archers, riflemen, and cannons. It'll take most of our mages just to defend against that assault meaning the ones checking for traps are going to be under a lot of pressure. And we haven't even accounted for how many mages the enemy have on the wall to add to our problems."

"All the more reason to strike while the iron is hot. They won't be anticipating an all out assault. They're probably expecting us to wait and gather information."

Gramont rolled his eyes while he knew she wasn't looking, "Which by the way, is _exactly _what we should be doing…"

"We shouldn't spend so much time discussing this, we have work to do. Start preparing the troops for a full frontal assault."

"Karin, what about the fleet? We haven't seen a single ship yet. There's also no sign of the Dragon Knights. I don't like rushing into combat with a fog of war this thick."

"It's like you said. What we see is what he wants us to see. If we want to see more, we have to lure them out and deal with everything as it comes."

"Karin, listen to me. I'll do as you say but I need to warn you that there are only so many times you can ram your head against the wall before you break your skull."

"Fernand the Wall… You should know."

"Karin…"

"Sorry. You're not taking over. He knows you too well. He knows how you rely on your scouts to inform you of what's happening. He'll use that against us here. So we need to be unpredictable."

"Karin…"

"My mind's made up. Now carry out my orders. Or do I have to find someone who will?"

"Karin! Could you please be a dear and pull your head out of your arse? We're not dealing with your favorite charge scenarios. I want that son of an ork's head as much as you do!"

"Like hell you do!"

"She was my friend too. And you know as well as I do that she wouldn't stand us us being blinded by our grief or lust for vengeance... She was always level headed no matter what."

"Has your defeat at the lake truly turned you into such a coward in front of Marius? A spineless worm playing General in his brother's boy toy fantasies? I'm getting tired of this Fernand. Assemble the troops and prepare to attack. Or shall I fetch you a dress while doing it myself?"

"No need for that Karin… If this stunt of yours works, I'll get one from your wardrobe and wear it for you. But if it fails and we survive… Then we'll be having _words_."

* * *

Julio surveyed the walls of the city and then turned to the gathering soldiers and siege equipment being assembled before shaking his head. Agnes was standing beside him and looked at him with curious concern as his demeanor suddenly changed from his neutral confidence to a more sullen and solemn one. "We are going to lose," he said in a low voice to avoid being heard by any of the soldiers.

"Master Julio? What are you talking about?" asked Agnes.

"This attack. The Duchess is throwing everything we have into a full frontal assault. It's not going to work."

Agnes turned back to face the city and glared at it sternly, "We are prepared."

"Prepared to die? Maybe," said Julio while turned to face the city once again as well. "But you are not prepared to lose. Not now. I sense the rush in the air. Even in you. You are worried for your new soldiers, yet you are eager to go into battle."

"Have some confidence in the skill of our soldiers. This is our town. Our home. We will do what we have to."

Julio sighed at Agnes, "That is what worries me."

"I don't understand?"

"Is it not painfully obvious my Lady? We are walking into a well laid trap. We have no detailed information on the enemies we face. To be forewarned is to be forearmed. This assault goes against all military doctri- No… It goes against all common sense."

"Don't you usually need to attack a fortification to break it?"

"Yes you do. However. It's simply the method of attack that has me concerned. We should be digging in and preparing to attack their defenses from range. Conserving our troops for when the wall can be brought down. But simply rushing in and trying to overpower the defenses at the gate?"

"Don't underestimate the magic of some of our mages. Matilda and the Duchess both have some nasty powers that are ideal for this kind of attack," said Agnes with great confidence.

"I hope you're right. But I still foresee defeat. And I don't need the Force to see it either. I'll do what I can, but I doubt even I can do enough to change the outcome."

"I don't understand you at all here. You've gone up against much worse than this. The Inquisition, marauding orcs, ancient monsters, put a stop to a war between two nations who've hated each other for generations, and even took on an Elf!"

"I wish you knew how much stories like that are exaggerated. I've yet to actually meet an Elf."

"Well, I suppose if even you're worried about this… I can take it to the Queen and see what she has to say. I'm sure the Duchess has explained things to her in more detail than she'd give us."

Julio gave Agnes a firm nod, "You are her friend. So perhaps you do stand the best chance of learning more from her and expanding our view of these events so that we might form a more comprehensive opinion of what is to take place."

* * *

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

Tiffania knocked on the door to Montmorency's room at the same time she had every day since she'd been appointed to help care for the sickly student. She waited there for a moment before getting permission to enter and walked it holding the usual breakfast tray.

"Good morning Miss Montmorency," said Tiffania meekly while entering the room and closing the door behind her.

The bedridden girl groaned lightly in frustration, "Just Montmorency. We've been through this..."

"I'm sorry. Montmorency. I just don't want to seem impolite."

Montmorency started slowly trying to force herself to sit up. "Have you ever met you? Impolite isn't a word I think anyone would ever associate with you. Unless they're talking about how you always wear a hat indoors. I suppose that's considered a little faux pas, but not exactly unforgiva-"

She didn't realize it, but as she was forcing herself to sit up her angle shifted in exactly the wrong way so she ended up scooting herself off the bed. Tiffania was quick on her feet with all her natural elven speed and agility, dropping the tray and diving to save the girl from falling head first onto the stone floor.

Tiffania eased Montmorency back into the bed and helped her back into the covers while Montmorency looked at her with a shocked expression. Tiffania wasn't sure what it was that gave her the expression but followed her gaze to see the mess the breakfast tray had made. "Oh no… I'm so sorry. I guess I ruined your breakfast didn't I?"

When she turned back around it was to see Montmorency slack jawed and suddenly sweating profusely with wide eyes. "H...Ha… Hat."

"What about my-?" Tiffania's eyes drifted upwards and she suddenly realized she couldn't see the brim of her hat anymore. She felt her head and realized the hat was gone. "Oh no..."

"You…. You're a….an Elf?"

It was to Tiffania as if the whole world was made of glass and shattered around her. She'd only just arrived and already broke the first rule set for her by the Headmaster. Now here was on track for another bad encounter with a human. The young girl fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands as if it would help her hold back her emotions somehow.

"I'm sorry. The headmaster told me I was told to hide it from all the other students. I… I didn't mean to…"

Montmorency sighed to herself. "Tiffania? Could you come sit up here please?" said Montmorency while patting the bed side.

Tiffania looked up from her hands at Montmorency with her bewildered teary eyes.

"Please? It's not like I can just pull you up here to talk with you properly."

Tiffania slowly nodded before carefully pulling herself up until she was sitting on the side of the bed. However her eyes were anywhere but on Montmorency until they eventually settled on her hat which lay between her and the breakfast tray she dropped.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted to you Tiffania. I was just really surprised. And yes, I won't lie, more than a little afraid. You might have kept your ears hidden, but you didn't hide your personality. And I still consider you a friend."

"You'd consider me a friend? Even though you know I'm an elf?" asked Tiffania while turning to look back at the girl in the bed.

Montmorency shook her head, "You wouldn't be the first friend I've made who wasn't human. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"You know other elves?" asked Tiffania with surprise and hope in her voice.

"No. I meant Cali. Calista. Matilda's friend. She's also my good friend."

"Oh. I did know that. But… I suppose I sort of forgot. Not about her being your friend. That I didn't know. I meant about her not being human. For a moment I really thought that maybe you knew another elf and that maybe..." her voice trailed off with disappointment.

"No. Sorry. But Calista's actually half human."

"So am I. My father's human."

"So so your mom's the elf huh? That's interesting. What's their story if I may ask?"

Tiffania shrugged her shoulders and took a deep breath, but it did nothing to calm her trembling. She took a fist full of the blanket as the world started spinning around her. "There isn't really a story to it. At least not one that I was ever told."

Montmorency closed her eyes and mentally kicked herself for the insensitivity, "I get the feeling you don't really want to talk about it. I understand. I'm sorry for prying,"

"Thank you… I'm sorry too. It's just…"

"You don't need to explain. I sort of get it. You're not used to being… Exposed I guess."

"Not really," replied a very meek Tiffania.

"Then let me be a little blunt. I really don't give a damn if you're an elf. You could be a demon for all I care. You seem like a nice person and I want to be friends with you."

"You really mean that?" said Tiffania with tears flowing from her eyes.

Montmorency nodded, "Yes, I do. I'm sorry for how I reacted. But…. I probably don't have to explain the knee jerk reaction. I'm sure you know why better than I do. The difference between me and other people is that I got to know you a little first. So I guess that helps me get past it quicker. Previous experience with a non-human friend, also helps."

"Thank you. Really. Thank you," said a tearful but smiling Tiffania.

Montmorency reached out and put her hand on Tiffania's and held it there until she felt her fist relax and let go of the blanket before speaking again. "So. I guess breakfast is out of the question for now."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry about that, I just… reacted when I saw you-"

"Relax Tiffania. Just breath. I'm not upset. I'm just making conversation."

"I'm sorry…"

"And stop apologizing. Wow, you're really just the opposite of Calista, yet exactly like her in how you overreact to things."

"Overreact?"

"Yeah. It's actually a funny story. It's also about how I ended up in the situation I'm in now. If you want to hear about it?"

Tiffania nodded while turning to sit more properly and give the girl on the bed her full attention.

"Well. Calista got captured by an enemy she was fighting. While she was a prisoner they poisoned her."

"That's terrible!"

"You have no idea. But anyway. While suffering from hemlock poisoning. Calista managed to fight her way through a dozen armed soldiers, and managed to drag herself half way back to our camp on her own before Matilda and Agnes found her. They brought her back to camp and by that point she was very nearly dead. I tried everything I could to cleanse her system of the poison but it was just too late. Princess Henrietta and I tried a couple of line spells to try and cleanse her together but it still didn't work."

"Line spells? What's that?"

"Oh. That's what it's called when two mages combine their magics to form a more powerful spell."

"Ahh. I get it. Alright. So what happened? Obviously she survived."

"Mhmm. She did. Because I refused to give up even when everyone else did. You see. My father once had a contract with a water spirit that lives in Lagdorian Lake. Which is where our family home was. And also where this happened. So, I called out to the spirit and made a pact with her to grant me the power I needed to save Calista. In exchange, I had to promise to get something back that was stolen from her by our enemy."

Tiffania was amazed, "Did you manage to?"

"Not yet. The healing spell took my own life energy to heal Calista and that's how I ended up like this. Too weak to walk, sit up… Or do much of anything."

"Did you know that it would do this to you?"

Montmorency nodded, "I actually thought it might be a lot worse than it was. All I lost was my strength, some bodyweight, oh, and the color in my hair."

"That's so brave of you! You must really care about her a lot."

Montmorency looks up at the ceiling wistfully, "I suppose I do care about her a lot. She was my first real friend. I have a boyfriend yes. But, him and I sort of skipped the friendship phase and went right to the dating part. I don't really have anyone else I'd consider a real friend."

"My big sister always told me that having friends is more important than having a boyfriend. But I never really had the opportunity to make many friends. Or a boyfriend."

"I suppose you're right. I love Guiche. Don't get me wrong. But, he's not really equipped to sit and talk about my feelings with. When I try, or rather, when he tries, he usually ends up getting his foot in his mouth. It's adorable sometimes, but really frustrating at others. Having a friend like Cali when things got really rough was just great."

"So what happened next? Is Calista out trying to get that thing that was stolen back?"

"Yes she is. It was hilarious when I told her about it. She said it was no big deal and that it was just yet another way for her to die an undignified death since her arrival here. The way she said it was something like…"

Montmorency cleared her throat and did her best to mimic Calista's signature Imperial Accent, "First Louise summons me out of my imminent death only to end up in a magical contract with me which will kill me upon her death. Then as if the universe though that was not nearly enough for poor little Calista it decided that I should also be bound to Louise with a Force bond to share all our pain, misery, and indeed death. Then it throws me into the middle of a civil war where I get captured by a stupid Jedi Knight and the poisoned nearly to death. Now if I do not return this stupid ring to that stupid water spirit you and I will share in a horrible death along with Louise. Have I missed anything?"

Tiffania struggled not to laugh at Montmorency's impression of Calista but couldn't hold it in and burst into a giggling fit. "Then what?" asked the elf through her mirth.

"Then I told her that was probably about it. And she just stood up, nodded very firmly, and said she was going to go find a mirror."

"A mirror?" asked Tiffania with a curious eyebrow raised.

"Mhmm. A mirror. When I asked why she said… 'So I can properly kiss my ass goodbye' and I almost died laughing."

This caused the elf to start laughing hysterically enough that she ended up lying down next to Momentrency holding her stomach in pain for the morbid hilarity of it all.

After a few minutes of continuous laughter between the two, Tiffania took a very deep breath so she could speak again. "I'm sure Calista will succeed in her quest. She has my big sister with her, so she can't fail."

"I don't doubt it for a moment. I even gave Calista my ribbon. Something my mother gave me a bit before she died. So I know she'll have good fortune."

"You gave her something so precious to you? I have a ring my mother gave me. I don't remember much about her except that it was the last thing she gave me before she passed away and I went off to live with Matilda and her family. I'd never, ever let someone else wear it," said Tiffania while gently rubbing the ring in her right hand.

"I thought the same way about my ribbon. But I trust Calista. A lot. I suppose that was the only way I had to express it which she'd understand. And I know she did. Did you happen to see if she was still wearing it when you saw her?"

Tiffania nodded, "Yes. She was. In her hair. Tied up in a bow. I got a very good look at it since I was sitting behind her after we left the city."

That brought a big smile to Montmorency's face and she sighed with contentment. "I'm glad… I hope she's doing alright now. Guiche is out there too," she sighed again, but this time with frustration. "I'm so worried about them now. I really hope they're alright."

"They will be. Have faith in them, I just know they'll be alright."

* * *

**Outside Lutece**

Henrietta sat on the floor of her tent with her back propped up against her bed. X2-C3 in front of her projecting holographic recordings of places he and Calista had been, things they had done. Henrietta watched in awe as she was shown the city of Dromund Kaas, the Sith Academy on Korriban, the fleet of Imperial Dreadnoughts. Bit by bit she was being made to understand where this Sith Lord she called a friend came from, and understand some of what she had been through.

X2 explained that the recording she was watching now was the last battle Calista participated in before she was brought to Tristain. Given the context of things she had been shown over the past few days by the astromech, the images filled her with dread.

"Extwo… This is terrible. More people are dying every moment here than the entire population of my country," said Henrietta in a solemn tone.

"Queen = Correct / / Operation casualties = eight-hundred thousand with last available combat data."

"That's terrible… Did Lord Zarkot lose any friends before you were brought here?"

"Negative / / Nightwing Squadron loses = zero at last available data."

"So they probably think she died… That's awful."

Before the conversation could continue it was interrupted by the guard at the front of the tent. "Your majesty. The Captain wishes to speak to you."

"Send her in," answered the young Queen while standing up and smoothing out her clothing to be as presentable as possible. "Sorry Extwo. We'll have to finish this later."

Agnes entered the tent with her usual stiff and dignified posture, every step the disciplined march of a professional soldier. Once she was a few paces from the young Queen she bowed respectfully and addressed the Queen with her most formal tone, "Your Majesty."

Henrietta shook out the thoughts which preoccupied her mind and did her best to muster up a sincere smile, "What can I help you with Agnes?"

"There have been some concerns raised which I feel compelled to bring to your attention," answered the captain in a formal military tone.

Henrietta was taken slightly aback by her friend's voice but supposed it couldn't be helped given the nature of the situation around them. Agnes always did go the extra mile to make sure Henrietta always felt like she was a Princess, and now she's going that extra mile to remind her that she's a Queen. Which, she decided is what caused her to feel a sting in her heart. She wasn't used to her new position, and didn't even want to think about what lead to her ascendence.

Henrietta took a breath to compose herself before speaking in a flat tone, "What kind of concerns?"

"To be perfectly frank your majesty… It's about the Duchess' plan to attack the city. The mood out there is that this is going to fail."

"I have complete confidence in the Duchess' competence to lead us to victory. She knows our enemy. She knows this city. So it stands to reason she knows what she's doing better than we do," answered the young Queen with a confident tone which she hoped would put Agnes at ease.

Unfortunately it seemed to have the opposite effect because Henrietta saw her old friend's face wincing from her words, "What's wrong Agnes?"

Agnes closed her eyes and fought to maintain her composure while speaking through clenched teeth, "This might hurt me more than you, but may I speak freely?"

Henrietta took a deep breath and prepared herself. She had no idea what Agnes was going to say but knew well enough that Agnes' tone indicated this conversation wouldn't at all be pleasant. "Go ahead Agnes."

"Duchess Valliere once saved my life, and the lives of many people I knew. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here now in your service. So when I say that I also think this plan of her's is insane, don't take it lightly. I have great respect for her, but I'm not letting it blind me to what's going on here. I know she's your god mother, and your mother's lifelong best friend. But don't let that blind you either. There's too much at stake here, too much that can go wrong to take chances like this."

Henrietta nodded to Agnes and somehow maintained her composure while listening, when she answered it was in a soft but serious voice, "Do you honestly believe she doesn't know that? Her job is to lead this army to victory, not to explain her every action. As a military commander yourself Agnes, you should know that when you give orders you don't need to explain the reasons behind them. You tell your soldiers what to do and they do it. We just have to trust in the Duchess and believe she knows what she's doing."

Agnes noded at the young Queen, "I suppose you just answered what would have been my question. Why attack a heavily fortified and well guarded position head on? She didn't explain that to you either. But if I remember correctly, one of your lessons covered this exact scenario. Personally, your majesty, even in your state of mind, I'd trust you to take personal command of this more than I'd trust the Duchess. I just hope that if the time comes, you can find it within you to have faith in yourself."

"I trust that won't be necessary Agnes. I have faith in her. You should as well."

"Won't be necessary for you to take command of your own army? Or necessary to have faith in yourself?"

"That's not what I meant Agnes…"

"I know what you meant your majesty… Please excuse me now, I must see to arrangements for your security during the battle."

"Agnes? One more thing."

"Yes your majesty?"

"These concerns you bring up. May I ask who's expressed them?"

"Sir Julio."

"I see. Anybody else?"

"Not to me."

"If his concerns become a problem. I trust you'll bring it to my attention. I know you have a great deal of respect for him, but I know you won't allow it to blind you. He's a Romalian. My mother mistrusted them, and since he's been here he hasn't done much to earn our trust. All he's done is strong arm his way into this conflict and I've had to accept him because there's no other choice. But I don't trust him, and neither should you Agnes."

"I could ask you the same question about your friend. What's Zarkot done to earn our trust? See, the difference between us here, is that I'm not trusting anyone. But you're putting all your faith and trust into Duchess Valliere, and keeping the council of some mystery girl with a nature none of us understand. I'm just praying that it doesn't come back to bite us."

"What about your trust in Sir Julio? Just because you've read about him in a book or two means he's worthy of all your adoration? At least Lord Zarkot has proven that she's willing to put her life on the line for us. Sir Julio just switched sides because Brinvilliers was an inconvenience to him. Lord Zarkot earned my trust by coming to me in friendship and honesty from the start. Sir Julio earned your trust through your bed time stories!"

"Nobody does anything without an ulterior motive. Not even me. All I'm saying is that you need to take a good look around you and make informed decisions."

"Are you finished yet Agnes?"

"I haven't even started. But I'll take the hint and return to my duties," said Agnes with a bow.

* * *

**Lutece  
Interim Government Building**

"Your excellency! We have a problem!" yelled a young officer as he ran towards Brinvilliers who was presently walking toward the government building surrounded by his advisors.

The older man stopped walking and turned and glared at the officer with a slightly disdainful expression, "What is it? This had better be important."

"It... It is... your excellency…" said the young man while catching his breath.

"Out with it then," he demanded in response.

"There are people gathering in the western side by the river. A demonstration. They want us to surrender to the royal army. It got a bit violent. The troops defending that side need your orders."

"Were there casualties? How bad is it?" asked Marius with a stern tone.

"Some rocks were thrown when the troops asked them to disperse. A few people were beaten in the confusion. The officer in command ordered the troops to pull back and sent me to ask you for instructions."

Marius looked to his military advisor, "Note the officer's name. Promote him. We need men who are not afraid to think for themselves."

"Yes your excellency," answered the advisor.

"Your excellency? What should I tell them when I return?" asked the young officer.

"Pass them my congratulations. Tell the commander there I am pleased with his decision. But remind him that if he acts against the constitution... The courts are not all that busy right now, and we have plenty of rope."

"But the demonstration?"

"That isn't my problem. The people have the right to demonstrate, no matter how stupid they are or how much their demands go against their own interests. Tell the troops to leave them be. But if they become violent again, our soldiers are free to use whatever means are necessary to protect themselves and the city. I hope that is clear?"

"I don't understand though? Why? Shouldn't we force them to disperse?"

"You don't need to understand. You only need to carry out your orders. If understanding is what you require to enjoy life, you've chosen the wrong profession. Now get to it!"

"Yes your excellency. Right away," answered the baffled officer before turning to run back to his post.

"With all due respect your excellency. Shouldn't we order all citizens to remain in their homes until we've defeated the royal army?" asked one of his advisers.

"I have to agree. There could be traitors among the people who'll try to sabotage our efforts to defend the city. We should re-impose martial law," added a high ranking military adviser.

Brinvilliers put a hand on his chin and carefully considered his options, "There are many valid reasons to do exactly that. And I am inclined to agree. However, I am still reluctant. Please send people out to advise the public of the crisis we face and inform that that the government recommends they remain in their homes. Meanwhile, issue orders to our soldiers that they are to arrest and detain any suspicious persons caught near vital military posts."

"But your excellency? That doesn't eliminate the risk! We sh-"

Marius turned to the man and placed a firm hand on his shoulder near his neck and squeezed enough to cause the man some discomfort, "Martial law won't eliminate the risk either! We can't afford to spare the troops it would take to enforce it at this point. So do as I say!"

* * *

**Outside Lutece**

"What are we doing Master? Aren't we supposed to be doing anything important right now?" asked Louise with a frustrated voice.

Calista had her face hidden in her hood and all Louise could see addressing her was the side of her lips. "We are doing something important, in time you will learn to recognize that there is more to winning a war than fighting. But until that time comes, I expect you to follow my lead. I thought I had made that clear to you?"

Louise raised her voice slightly but did her best to be mindful of the level of disrespect while still maintaining some rebelliousness. "The only thing clear to me here is that you've keeping me on a very tight leash ever since we arrived here! Don't you trust me at all?"

"Patience. If you want to be trusted, earn your trust. If you want a longer leash, show me can handle the responsibility. Now I'd like you to wait here while I have a little chat with our Jedi friend."

"And what am I supposed to do while you're doing that?"

"No idea. Just stay in my sight and talk to your sword or something..." answered Calista while walking away towards the man in white who was standing on a hilltop not too far from where they were now.

Derflinger popped out of his scabbard on Louise's back to quickly address Calista before she was gone, "Hey Snowball, don't let loverboy lighten ya up too much ya hear? I'm suppose to be the shiny one!"

"Bugger off you sharpened twig! I'm not in the mood today."

Calista was relieved when she was out of earshot of Derflinger's metallic laughter, but her relief was short lived when she remembered whom she was going to speak to and suddenly felt a sour taste in her mouth.

"Jedi…"

Julio's concentration was shattered by the interruption and turned his head while speaking, "Lady Ag- Oh... Lord Zarkot. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You've seen the defense your old friend setup. You know the plan to attack it. I came to see if you plan to do anything about it."

"The defences are formidable, but we're not seeing the full picture yet. However, I'm afraid that I'm not exactly in a position to be drawing up battle plans."

"Right now there isn't a plan. It's just a straightforward attack. That might work for the Duchess when it comes to the Duke, but it isn't going to work here."

Julio raised his eyebrow, "Of all analogies, you choose that one?"

"Of all the things to pick out of my sentence, you choose that one?"

Julio sighed and recomposed himself with a more serious tone of voice, "This is going to be a massacre. I suppose in light of that, I might have been looking forward to the distraction our usual repartee brings."

Calista folded her arms over her chest and took a deep breath to force herself to stay calm, "This isn't the time for our usual routine. Do you have any kind of plan to try and salvage the situation?"

"I do have a few ideas about how to mitigate the losses we sustain. What about you? I can't see you sitting idle while this happens."

"Unfortunately, thanks to a certain Jedi, I am being excluded from this battle."

"At least that would make my job easier."

"You sound disappointed…"

"Hardly. I assure you."

"In my experience, Jedi do what you're doing. They sit around and wait for opportunities."

"There's more to it than that, but for simplicity's sake, yes."

"Sith don't exactly do that. We seize opportunities when they are presented to us, but more often than not, we go out and create opportunities."

"Why do I have the feeling that the 'we' you're using in that sentence isn't exclusive to the Sith."

"That's because 'we' are going to create our own opportunity to take action."

"Very interesting. You accuse me of undermining you in one conversation... And then seek my help in another. Are all Sith this way or are you an exception?"

"Damn it. Just for once set aside the fact that I'm a Sith and hear me out!"

"There's that petulance again. I was worried it was gone for good."

Calista groaned in exasperation, "I don't know how you intend to mitigate their losses, but I intend to make arrangements to win the war after this battle is inevitably lost. Just stick to your Jedi training and look for the opportunity I present you when the time is right."

"Very well. But I must warn you Lord Zarkot. I won't take my eye off you. Be mindful of your actions and their consequences."

Calista narrowed her eyes at Julio and swallowed her irritation. There were more important things to do than the usual petty squabbling. She simply nodded before turning back towards Louise and walking away, leaving Julio to his contemplations.

Louise meanwhile followed Calista with her curious eyes, waiting patiently for her master to come close enough to ask without being overheard by the Jedi. "Master? I thought you hated him? So why did you need to talk to him?"

Calista rubbed her brow and felt her eyelid twitching involuntarily. "I already told you Louise. There's more to winning a war than just fighting battles."

The two started walking away from the hill with the city to their backs while Louise gathered her thoughts. "Master. I understand what you mean by what you're saying. But you're not giving me a whole lot to go on with your exact intentions here."

"No. I suppose I'm not… That is a little unfair of me. So I'll explain it to you this way. Do you remember when we first met Matilda? That conversation we had the next day?"

"Yes Master. You said something to the effect of 'former enemies make for more loyal friends' or some such. Is that what you're trying to do with him?"

"Yes and no. Sometimes, you just need to learn how to use enemies. Everyone has their price, and Jedi, for all their virtue are just as subject to pride and arrogance as anyone else. Apply sufficient motivation and create the right circumstances, and you can turn anyone's virtues into vices."

Louise raised an eyebrow at Calista, "So you're manipulating him?"

"That's a rather crude way of saying it. But yes, that is exactly what I am doing."

"I sure hope you don't do anything like that to me…"

Calista curled her lips up into one of those smirks that left Louise feeling uneasy all of a sudden. "If I were, would you even realize it? That's what you should be more worried about."

* * *

The preparations were complete, the Royal Army lead by Duchess Karin 'the Heavy Wind' was at last ready to begin the offensive to retake the capital city of Lutece. General Fernand de Gramont found himself working extra hard to make this offensive possible. The tactics required for a successful ground offense simply didn't factor into the equation for his old friend Karin. He had his doubts, he knew this was foolhardy to even attempt but he had been given his orders. So all he could do was try to make this attack as successful as possible by carefully arranging their forces to be as effective as possible.

Gramont carefully rechecked the positions of their forces, he knew their enemies could see their formations clearly so there would be no room to catch the defenders by surprise. Every part of him screamed of the folly of the task before him but he had to ignore it and lead the army the best he could.

The first in would be the heavy cavalry, their mobility would be essential if there was even a chance of getting into striking distance of the defenders. Behind them would be the infantry and mage knights. There wasn't time to build proper siege equipment so magic would be the tool required to breach the gate. It would also be the only meaningful defense against the cannons, archers, and riflemen lining the wall. Everything depended on getting close enough to bring down the gate and getting into the city with this opening attack. He knew it, but he had no idea if it was even possible.

He looked up above him as the airship Dignity slowly circled the area. That would probably be the only way that gate was coming down. Around it were the Manticore Knights tasked to defend it while Karin would personally lead the rest to distract the defenders as much as possible. Looking at it all again, he supposed there was some method to Karin's madness but it didn't reassure him.

Guiche stood beside his father and carefully examined his face, there wasn't a hint of his true thoughts on the situation to be found, and Guiche couldn't help but wonder how formidable his father might be at cards if he could keep such an expression in the face of the overwhelming adversity before them. Looking to his left he saw his three friends beside him; Gimli, Reynald, and Malicorne. Beside them was Kirche with a stern expression on her face that contrasted heavily against the nervous expressions of his three male friends.

He wondered how he might look to them but in doing so realized his own feelings on the matter. Guiche wasn't nervous at all, slightly apprehensive maybe, but nothing he couldn't force himself to overcome. He just felt ready for what was to come. That was the only way he could describe it to himself. The next thing that drew his attention was a dragon's roar which sent a chill down his spine and caused him to look straight up where he saw Tabitha's familiar Sylphid joining the main force of the Manticore Knights. It brought a smile to his face wondering if Tabitha felt proud of herself for being considered worthy of flying alongside Tristain's greatest fighters.

* * *

Henrietta stood outside her tent to observe the coming battle with apprehension. Her confidence in Karin was absolute, but she felt a sting in her heart for everyone who would die as a result of this battle. The only thought that gave her any comfort that the knowledge of the absolute victory which would follow once the city had been retaken.

She looked around her and saw her musketeers everywhere. The veteran members closest to her, the new members the furthest out and Agnes standing between the two formations. She trusted her musketeers, but in this setting she wanted nothing more than the comfort of her mother, or a close friend to support her while she felt vulnerable. But she was a Queen now, and in the face of the adversity before her should could not afford to allow her supporters or her enemies to see even a glimpse of weakness from her. Though she was secure in that knowledge, and in her resolve, she still unconsciously placed a hand on top of X2-C3.

When she looked at her hand and realized what she'd done there was an instant where she experienced what she could only describe as a profound understanding. This little machine was Lord Zarkot's only real source of emotional support for a long time. In this fleeting moment she understood what it meant to have to be strong because there was no other choice. Something which had only just become her own reality, but had been Lord Zarkot's for longer than she wanted to imagine

Before her thoughts could go any further she saw the Musketeers to her left move to stop two people from approaching the royal tent and quickly raised her voice to be heard by them, "Stand aside and let them through!"

Agnes turned to protest to Henrietta but when she saw who the commotion was over her expression quickly soured as her eyes fell on Calista Zarkot and Louise Valliere. The Musketeer captain narrowed her eyes and watched carefully as they approached the Queen and began exchanging friendly greetings, Agnes rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to her duty.

Calista respectfully inclined her head to the young Queen "Your majesty. I'm sorry I haven't come to spend time with you, as much as I wish I could. I've actually come because I need Extwo back now. If we're going to win this war, I'll be needing his assistance."

Henrietta then realized her hand was still on top of the little droid and quickly withdrew it, "I understand Lord Zarkot. But, may I ask what you're planning? We expect this all to over by the end of the day."

"I require Extwo to use his sensors to gather a more complete picture of the enemy defense so we can warn our forces if anything unexpected happens," said a calm Calista.

Henrietta nodded to Calista, "I see. Well, it can't be helped then. But before you take him away, I'd just like to say thank you," she said to the Sith before turning to the Astromech, "And especially to you Extwo. You've been a big comfort to me through all of this. I truly appreciate it and all the wonderful things you've shown me."

The Astromech beeped excitedly and spun around in place, "X2 = Proud to serve. / / Henrietta = Best Queen!"

Calista smiled in amusement at X2 before looking at Henrietta again, "I have a small request to make your majesty. If I may?"

"Anything Lord Zarkot. Just ask," said a nodding Henrietta.

"I'd like you to keep an eye on my apprentice while I work," said Calista and then put a hand on Louise's mouth before she could protest. "And you Apprentice, your task is to take over Extwo's duty to protect the Queen. I am confident you can manage it."

Louise narrowed her eyes at her master while Derflinger popped out of his scabbard to speak, "Whoa... Snowflake... I gotta admit... _That,_ was well played!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about sword… But I should get moving now. There is much to do and not much time to do it, please excuse us," said Calista while bowing to the Queen. She then turned on her heel and started walking towards the city with X2-C3 rolling beside her.

* * *

Kirche looked up at the sky from her place in the second rank of Mage Knights behind the infantry and watched as Sylphid flew in formation with the first group of Manticore Knights silently wishing dearly that she could be up there with her friend. But this was the price she paid for volunteering to join this army, there would be orders she didn't feel good about but had to obey anyway. She then turned her attention to the city wall and clenched her wand tightly in her hand. "Soon," she thought to herself with clenched teeth as she set the image of her enemies in her mind. Obstacles to her goal of reuniting with the person she'd fallen for inside the city. Obstacles she would wash away in flames. The redhead took a very deep breath and felt her heart pounding with the rush of fear, anger, and excitement which surged through her body as if they had replaced her blood. The thrill of it all brought a smile to her lips and a gleam in her eye that had her four classmates beside her very fearful of what could possibly be on her mind.

"Do we have to listen to some kind of inspirational speech now? Or will we just be getting to work?" asked Kirche aloud to no one in particular.

"All the best speeches in the world won't change what's on everyone's minds. So no, my dearest most beautiful maiden of flames… I do believe we'll just be getting to work," answered Guich after a moment to muster up his sternest tone of voice.

Kirche turned her grin to Guiche, "Heh… It's been a long time since you last called me that. Stupid trollop."

Guiche chuckled slightly, "Hello pot. It's been a long time since you spent any time with your old friend kettle."

Before the classmates could go on entertaining themselves Guiche's eye caught a glimmer that drew his attention. His father draw his sword wand and began casting a spell before pointing his sword forward and took off charging atop his equine familiar with the rest of the heavy cavalry following closely in formation. Above him the Manticore Knights were in motion and headed towards the wall. Ahead of him the infantry drew their swords and readied their shields in anticipation of their orders to advance.

The young boy watched with bated breath as his father and the cavalry surged forth towards the twenty meter high city wall. One by one the cannons fired, each blast caused his heart to miss a beat. Each explosion of earth around the cavalry caused another nerve to shatter like glass. He looked ahead for any sign of life but the thick smoke and debris obscured his vision leaving him holding his breath for any sign of life from the cavalry that so valiantly spearheaded their attack.

He didn't heard the order to advance. His feet just moved on their own in step with the rest of the mage knights. He hadn't even realized that the infantry ahead of him were already running towards the smoke from the cannon blasts.

When Guiche eventually cross the smoke, his eyes were left stinging and watering, but he was immensely relieved to see his father still leading the charge. Still working his magic to create man sized metal golems and then used a levitation spell to fling them up the wall at the cannon emplacements. As Guiche continued to advance he couldn't help but be in awe of his father's tactical brilliance. The golems might not have been able to last long, but he could keep them going, and the more time the soldiers spent fighting with them, the less time they had to reload and fire those cannons.

But then the cavalry were the first to enter rage of the riflemen. And then the arrows came towards the infantry. Guiche had nothing in his magical arsenal to deflect them but this was where his friend Malicorne and the other ground based Wind Mages had their opportunity to shine.

Malicorne raised his wand and created a gust of wind to deflect as many of the arrows as he could, The other Wind Mages supporting his efforts until most were neutralized. Some would get through and and a few of those hit their intended targets, knocking down the hapless infantry who couldn't position their shields to block the arrows, or just didn't notice them.

"We will breach that gate no matter what it takes! Mage Knights will now focus on dispelling the magical wards on the gate so we can take it down!" yelled the officer in command.

Guiche was shocked by the order. "But if we put all of our attention on the gate, what about the rest of the troops?"

Gimli put a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed it tightly, "People are going to die no matter what. But their deaths will be for nothing if we don't bring this gate down and get into the city!"

* * *

Matilda ran forward as fast as she could with her wand held tightly in her hand. The lead balls fired from the riflemen were enough punch holes in her leather armor and bruise her skin even with her enhancement spell in effect. The arrows cut enough to draw blood but she ignored it all because she knew none of it could kill her. As long as she was alive to feel pain, that was good enough.

She had only one goal in mind, to get close enough to gate to safely raise her giant golem to start bashing it in. Rifles and arrows were no threat to it, but if she raised it too far out, all the cannons would immediately focus on it. The other major annoyance was the overall battle plan. It really didn't take her ability into account. So not only did she have to get in close on her own to make herself useful. Not only did she have to endure and survive what the defenders had to throw at her. She also had to work against her own allies to position herself to make her move. Under the most ideal circumstances, she might have wanted to be in the cavalry charge with General Gramont. But nothing was ideal about the current situation.

To make matters worse, something seemed very wrong to her. She she looked to her left, and then to her right she noticed that groups of soldiers suddenly started dropping for no apparent reason. At first she assumed they'd been shot by the riflemen manning the wall. But more than a few were simply out of range for muskets. Normally she'd simply ignore it or write it off but then she heard a few screams for her own company which compelled her to stop and look at what was happening more closely.

* * *

X2-C3 has his sensor and radar devices extended to gather information about the battle and then suddenly started beeping and chirping loudly in a panicked state.

Calista raised an eyebrow at her Astromech, "Chemical warfare? Are you certain Extwo?"

"X2 = Certain! / / Sensors = Detects high concentration of PH3 / / Levels = Rising rapidly!"

"Phosphine gas? How crude. Casualty projections?"

"Casualty projections = 20%"

"That low? Rather pathetic is it not? But, I suppose we should go warn someone. It's only civil. Come along Extwo, we have what we need here," said Calista in a nonchalant tone as she started walking back towards the main camp.

"Calista = Unconcerned?"

"Is there anything I can do about it?"

"Matilda = In combat."

"She can take care of herself. This will all be for nothing if we lose our nerve now. I already explained what we're doing. So let's stick to the plan."

"X2 = Understands"

* * *

The Manticore Knights knew they couldn't get close to the city. The anti-air defenses were far too formidable. Designed to defeat much greater threats than a pack of manticores. But that didn't mean they were useless, or powerless. This was a ground battle. Karin hated that with a burning passion but it couldn't be helped. Until the gate was breached this was the reality of her situation. The most elite fighting force in Tristain was reduced to providing protection for the ground forces. Dispelling enemy spells and providing wind walls to block incoming fire.

With all the attention centered on the south gate, the east and west gates could be used to deploy cavalry. Dozens of riders rushed out to ride around the city and engage the left and right flanks of the royal army. Inexperienced mercenaries made up the majority. Some of them were even foolish enough to ride out of the safe zone provided by the defenders on the wall. It didn't take more than a handful of manticores to swoop in and exterminate them. Air blades rained down upon them, and the few survivors were pounced on by the vicious beasts and met their end by claw, fang, or venomous tail.

* * *

There was seemingly no end to these cavalrymen, they came plowing through the infantry, hacking and slashing at anyone who dared get too close to them. They were moving straight for the Mage Knights in an attempt to prevent them from disenchanting the gate. The closer they got the more nervous the Mage Knights became. The more heavily armored infantry tried to block their advance but they could do little against these men and their horses. Through they brought down a few, the rest simply trampled them over and continued their advance completely undaunted. It only took one of the mages to lose her confidence in the soldiers protecting them to take matters into her own hands. She turned her wand from the gate and narrowed her eye at the first suitable target she could see.

"_Ignite!_"

The magic channeled by the young mage's wand ignited the air around it and continued to spread far beyond what the spell should have been capable of. Soldiers, mages, friends and foes, anything in his vicinity vanished in a raging storm of fire. Thanks to her instincts, she managed to cloak herself in a protective spell which rendered her immune to the fire. But by the time it was over and she had a moment to look around, she was the only one still standing. The ash fell around her like snow.

* * *

Matilda continued to look around at the now seriously weakened core of the Royal Army. She couldn't even count how many had just been wiped out for no apparent reason. Her own company were not faring any better. One by one they continued to succumb to illness and fell over. There was no explanation. She couldn't smell anything in the air, or see anything around them that could be the source of this invisible death. She did the only thing she could do and continued forward calling to her soldiers to follow her while she raised her golems and flung them up on top of the wall with her magic. Unlike some other earth mages, her's would be much more effective for much longer. Getting to the gate and raising her giant golem to break it down was the only thing she could do for this battle. So she set her eyes on the goal and continued to run forward.

* * *

Using the chaos Brinvilliers had the entire artillery open fire on the Manticore Knights. They were mostly out of range but scoring hits wasn't the goal. The goal was to create more chaos among the enemy ranks.

Marius took a deep breath while he nodded at the archer's captain. "Now"

The captain acknowledged his order and gave the signal to his archers. Then they began to shoot flaming arrows on the attacking royal army. Most of them were pushed away by wind spells from the Manticore Knights who were still minding their duty above all else. But even they couldn't stop them all. The ones that did get through ignited more pockets of gas creating more storms of all consuming fire which left nothing but ash scattering to the wind. But some of those that landed closer to the walls did absolutely nothing.

* * *

Karin looked down at the battlefield and saw the fires consuming large groups of her soldiers. Panic and terror began to spread through the ranks but the leadership on the ground seemed to be doing a good enough job of keeping everyone moving forward instead of retreating. She watched the Mage Knights reorganize themselves and resume their work on the gate and then returned to minding her own role in this battle once she was satisfied that the resolve had not yet been broken.

Facing losses before even facing the enemy was just utterly frustrating but it couldn't be helped either. Her second in command, the Count Bertrand de Gausclin flew close enough to her so she could hear him speaking.

"My lady!"

"What is it?!"

"Those arrows are using some powerful fire enchantments. Our losses are mounting. If this continues the situation will be untenable. We've lost almost half the Mage Knights and the infantry losses are incalculable at this time! There's a lot happening down there that we aren't prepared to deal with. We should withdraw!"

"I'm not interested in loses! I'm interested in getting that gate down! Whatever he's using on us, he would not dare to use it inside the city, press harder! Order a few sweeps to land and provide support to the disenchantment effort if you don't think they can do it on their own anymore."

* * *

Kirche's spells ignited everything around her. The roaring flames and screams of terror were like music to her ears. But the spell wasn't supposed to do that! The spell was working correctly, so she wasn't pulling a Louise, she was sure of it. It was just the air around her ignited with whatever fire spell she cast. It was not magical, she knew that much. Something else was happening here that she couldn't explain.

She tried it four times and everytime with the same effect. Someone was playing with her and it angered her greatly. She felt weak for some reason, and almosted was forced on her knees as she started coughing and felt a burning sensation in her lungs. Then she was overcome with a crippling pain around her stomach area. The only solution she had was to reach into her bag and take a sip of her elixir. A brief respite from the battle to enjoy the almond flavored liquid. Soon enough she was able to get back on her feet and move to rejoin the Mage Knights.

* * *

Tabitha carefully examined the battlefield through the eyes of her Dragon. She saw the lines breaking. Whole squads collapsed for no obvious reason. Others consumed in fire storms. Even the brave officers who tried their best to keep their troops moving forward had to give in to reason and withdraw before losing everyone under their command. Picking up the wounded along the way as often as they could.

Sylphid's eyes locked in on Kirche who, despite her valiant efforts and potent pain medication couldn't get herself moving again. Tabitha quickly inferred that whatever was happening to the soldiers below wasn't simply painful but physically crippling as well. She decided that she'd analyzed enough and commanded her dragon to dive down towards Kirche who lay alone surrounded by charred earth and ash.

If the other members of the sweep she was assigned to protested her leaving them, she couldn't hear it. Nor would she care even if she could have. With her staff held at the ready and the spell precast, Sylphid swooped down and Tabitha levitated Kirche up off the battlefield and set her down in front of her so she could hold onto her while she flew off towards the camp to drop her off before rejoining her sweep. She knew she'd probably be in for at least a serious reprimand, but she didn't care. Kirche was her only priority in this battle.

* * *

Matilda clenched her teeth in anger. She had to pull her company out. Or at least what could have been called a company an hour ago. She'd lost more than half her soldiers. Most of what was left were barely standing. And they had only one swift encounter with the enemy cavalry. However, she was proud of how well they conducted themselves in that fight.

But her situation was grave. She had no choice as she turned around and gave the retreat order to her men. Her leather armor was in tatters. It was a mystery to her how she wasn't completely naked yet. She'd stood and fought much worse, but at least in the battle of Saxe-Gotha she could actually fight her enemy. In this battle, the enemy was hiding up on top of a twenty meter wall shooting down at them, and their commander in chief was a reckless maniac who committed her entire army to a suicide run. She had a duty to obey Karin's orders, but she also had a duty to her soldiers. There was nothing to be accomplished here and all the dead will have died for less than nothing if there isn't enough of an army left to sustain the war at the end of the day.

* * *

General Gramont considered the battlefield around him and came to the obvious conclusion. Karin might have joked about how much he relies on his scouts to form his strategy and tactics but fighting this battle blind lead to their current situation. They were taking too many losses, and not doing nearly enough damage to justify those losses.

Marius was doing something with air. Some kind of poison was making his soldiers sick. Explosions happened anywhere there were fire mages. The total lack of enemy forces in the field except that raid which he was now certain was designed to instigate those explosions.

It all made some sense now. But figuring it all out would have to wait. Karin's plan failed before it even started. He should never have gone along with her. But he did and he'd have to deal with that later as well. For now, there was only one thing to be done. He had to organize a retreat to minimize losses. He gave the order to the mage knights to stop disenchanting the gate, and instead put all their effort into defending the army from any further attacks. Then he gave his next order, to retreat under the cover being provided.

Karin observed the movements below her with a scowl on her face. There was nothing she could do to change the situation now that Gramont had given the retreat order. She had to swallow that anger and issue an order which took all her knights by surprise.

"_Retreat!"_

The first battle of Lutece had been lost.

* * *

**A/N: **At this time we would like to officially welcome Dilis and Teira to the team as our test readers. Their input has been invaluable and hopefully you will all see a steady improvement in our story telling as a result of their efforts.


	27. Conspiracy

**Chapter Twenty Five - Conspiracy**

General Gramont surveyed the scene around the south gate from the highest hill top near their base camp, "The bastards aren't even letting us in there to gather our dead!"

The General was fuming. His son Guiche watched him with a nervous expression. He'd never seen his father like this before and had absolutely no idea what he might say or do in the state he was in.

"Guiche! I want you to go lend a hand with the Engineers. I want those Trebuchets built yesterday!"

Apparently, that was what he would say next. Guiche nodded but had to ask a question first, "Respectfully father. Won't Aunt Karin have a problem with this? You've essentially usurped her command."

"Do I look like I give a damn?! If we don't keep everyone busy they're going to remain demoralized. We need to show our forces that we have the means and the determination to win this war or we're going to have desertions. Speaking of which, you're also to keep an eye out for signs of potential deserters and report them to me! Now get to it."

"Yes father," answered Guiche before briskly walking off to carry out his assignment.

* * *

Eleonore was quickly approaching the end of her rope. Not only did she have to oversee the construction of proper siege equipment, she also had to direct the resource gathering efforts, sort the medical resources, and reassure restless officers that their soldiers would indeed be getting paid.

"Do you not feel as though your talents are being wasted here?" asked Calista after suddenly appearing in front of Eleonore. She was leaning against a tree and looking up at the slightly taller woman.

"A pet will not judge my talents or waste my time with cheap tricks at a time like this? I'm busy. Go play with Louise or something!"

"Perhaps later. For now, I came to speak with you."

"Well I'm busy. So get lost," said a stern Eleonore while turning her attention back to the task at hand.

Suddenly Eleonore's pink scarf untied itself from her neck and floated away from her. She tried to catch it but it flew up higher out of her grip. Eleonore drew her wand to try and catch it with magic but when she aimed at it, she saw the scarf was in Calista's hand. She aimed the wand at the short snowy haired girl and narrowed her eyes behind her glasses. "Give it back. Or I'll take it back, along with your arm!"

Calista curled her lips into a pleasant sort of smile, "Had I know this was all it takes to get your undivided attention I would have simply started here."

"**Give it back!" **she furiously demanded.

Calista stepped forward and hand her left hand out to the blonde woman with the scarf still held firmly on it. Elenore reached out to take it and Calista released it to her.

The two women stared each other down, the tension in the air was palpable. Anyone watching would have felt it like a cold wind cutting to the bone.

"What do you want?" asked Eleonore in a tone as icy as the chill flowing through the air.

"All I ask is a minute of your time. Nothing more," replied Calista in a tone to match.

"What for?"

"Resource know how much has been lost. How much more will be lost if things continue as they are. It is not too late to salvage the situation if you are willing to step up."

"We lost close to two thousand people, and I haven't even finished tallying up how much more we lost. There's nothing else I can do except my job."

"What about how much more we are going to lose? You are not a fool. I have seen the work you put into your strategic assessments. How many more battles like today can we sustain?"

Eleonore sighed loudly in frustration. She didn't want to answer the question but couldn't hold back the answer regardless. "None. I can't even see how we'll sustain a proper siege at this point."

Calista nodded to the taller woman. "What if I could provide you with detailed information on the enemy defenses? Troops counts, deployments. Structural analysis of the walls?"

"I'd tell you that you are a traitor. If you could possible have access to this kind of information, your duty was to pass it supervising officer. And since you can't have it you can go shove it"

"That's exactly what I'm doing. The nature of this information is pure logistics. I didn't had them before the battle. I have them now. So will you find it in yourself to use all the possible data that comes into your hand? Even if the source is not of your liking? Maybe inside there lies the secret to turn the tide of this war. I can give you everything you need to do what we both know you do best."

"What do you even care? You're nothing more than a lowly familiar!"

"I care because sooner or later, your mother is going to start running out of people willing to follow her. When that happens what do you think she will do? How far would she go? Might she even send your sister into battle knowing that she is far from ready?"

"She'd _never_ do that!"

"Do you say that because you really believe it? Or because your mind knows that would never be a valid option. But it still might be on the table?"

Eleonore froze up with her mouth slightly open. Calista held back the smile she felt creeping onto her face and nodded slowly. "I sense you have figured it out on your own. How long it would be before she becomes desperate and frustrated enough for revenge that she would forsake her maternal obligations?"

Eleonore groaned in frustration while rubbing her head. "I've got one hell of a migraine coming on now… Give me this information you've gathered and I'll go through it and tell you what I think. After that… I'll figure out what to do after that."

"Suddenly I'm not just a lowly familiar anymore…" she thought to herself before speaking her proper response. "Certainly. The data you need is with my droid. Come, let's find a quiet place to work."

Eleonore quickly nodded and then set out delegating her duties onto her staff to free up her time. Calista folded up her arms and finally allowed that smile onto her face when the blonde woman wasn't looking.

* * *

Kirche slowly sat up in her makeshift bedding in the triage area of the camp where the wounded and dead were flowing in and out around her like a river. Suddenly Kirche felt her head pounding and then a hand was gently placed on her shoulder gently pushing her back down.

"Don't get up. You're not well yet," said Tabitha.

"Uuugh… Not gonna argue there. My head hurts worse than it did the morning after the post-exam party," answered Kirche while laying back down.

"Rest."

"I see I'm in a hospital again… If this keeps up I might invest in a nurse uniform for Marlene. Maybe one for you too."

"Stop getting hurt."

Kirche sighed, even if it was an emotionless monotone, Kirche could feel the pain she didn't express. "It's not like I choose to get myself hurt."

"It hurts me when you're hurt."

"I suppose that would make you a pretty lousy dungeon mistress then. Well… That's one perfectly good fantasy dead and buried."

"Not funny."

Kirche smiled at Tabitha, "I can hear you laughing on the inside. Don't lie to me."

"Never."

"Why are you so cranky today Tabitha? Look, I'm alive. And my sense of humor is mostly intact."

"Look around," was all Tabitha said before turning her attention to the book resting in her lap.

Kirche turned her head and examined her surroundings a bit before propping herself up on her elbows to get a better look around. She saw the water mages working ceaselessly to heal the wounded. They were drenched in sweat and had bags under their eyes. First they were in battle, now they were still working magic. All of them clearly on the verge of total magical exhaustion and no end in sight to the train of incoming wounded. She also noticed Julio not too far from her working his own special healing art. Normally, Kirche's reaction to the sight of the Romalian Knight was to become hot and bothered. But there was nothing attractive about his tired face. His skin was going pale, he was drenched in sweat. His white clothing had turned gray, brown, and red from the stains he picked up in this field hospital. It was a not so subtle hint at just how bad things were.

"Well… Shit. Looks like we got our asses kicked."

"Understatement," replied Tabitha without looking up from her book.

"So what now? Any word from the higher ups?"

Tabitha shook her head. "Building catapults."

"That sounds pointless," said Kirche while laying back down.

"It is," answered Tabitha before lifting her head to look into Kirche's eye. "We should leave now."

"Leave? Why should we do that?"

Tabitha kept her gaze locked on Kirche's eye.

"I can't run away from this Tabitha.… No, don't look at me like that. I'm not making you stay… Well of course I would never leave you behind if you were in my place!"

"Don't ask me to," Tabitha finally spoke.

Kirche widened her eye in protest, "I didn't!"

"You would have."

Kirche grinned and stole a page from Tabitha's book for her response, "Never," she said in a stoic monotone.

"We should go."

"This again? What is it Tabitha? Why are you so worried now?"

"Too dangerous for you."

"Too dangerous for me? Tabitha! Have you forgotten who you're talking to here?"

Tabitha shook her head.

"Then why would you say that? When has danger ever done anything but excite me?"

"That's the problem."

"I don't see it as a problem. I see it as a solution."

Tabitha shook her head again.

Kirche narrowed her eye suspiciously at her friend, "There's something you aren't telling me… You know something. What is it?"

"If we stay. We will suffer."

"I need more to go on here Tabitha. This is vague, even for you… Wait. You're afraid. You're actually afraid!"

Tabitha nodded.

"That's bullshit… You aren't afraid of anything!"

Tabitha shook her head. "Only for you."

"I do appreciate that. But this is about more than my constant hospital visits now. What aren't you telling me?"

Kirche was already having a hard time comprehending her best friend, but when Tabitha reached out and took a hold of her hand and squeezed it Kirche almost thought she saw a flash of emotion across her stoic friend's face. She was silently pleading with her. That was so unlike Tabitha that it set off every alarm in Kirche's head.

"Whatever it is you can't seem to tell me…" started Kirche while squeezing her friend's hand back. "We'll face it together. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I'm not leaving. I'm sorry."

Tabitha shook her head and gave Kirche's hand one more squeeze to which Kirche nodded.

* * *

"Perhaps I should go out there and work with the healers to-"

Agnes quickly cut her off, "No your majesty! Things are tense out there. Our enemies could mount a reprisal attack at any time. I can't let you put yourself anywhere I couldn't have you evacuated from at a moment's notice."

Henrietta buried her face in her hands. It was so frustrating to her to be trapped as she was by her own security needs. She immediately started to wonder if it was ever this way for her mother and realized it wasn't. "Nobody ever tried to keep my mother in a secure area where she could be evacuated at a moment's notice..."

"I don't mean this to sound offensive your majesty. But you are not your mother."

"I'm keenly aware of that Agnes. At my age, mother was out saving the world."

Louise reached out and put a soothing hand on Henrietta's shoulder, "Right now, you're saving your own country. We'll save the world after we're done here."

Agnes shook her head, "I'm not even sure we'll manage the first part my lady. We haven't even finished counting the dead and wounded. But the numbers will be high. That attack did no significant damage to the enemy defense. The Duchess is meeting with all her officers. General Gramont is trying to keep the army too busy to think by building siege weapons. It's a mess out there."

"I'm sure the Duchess knows what she's doing Agnes. At a time like this, she needs our continued support," said Henrietta in a firm tone.

"I feel compelled to speak my conscious your majesty, but I'll bite my tongue except to say that I told you this would happen. I just pray that you eventually realize that if you want to win this war, you'll have to actually fulfill your role instead of letting the Duchess throw away the lives of your loyal subjects."

"Pray?"

"Yes. Praying. You know that thing that people do? When you hope that God or Bimir or whatever higher power that gives a damn, will appear on our mortal plane to change something incomprehensibly stupid!"

Henrietta locked eyes with her guard captain, "Is that all?"

"No your majesty. It wasn't. But it was enough I think," answered Agnes in a professional tone before giving the Queen a courtly bow, turning on her heel and walking out.

Louise watched Agnes leave with a neutral facial expression and finally spoke once she was sure the Musketeer was out of earshot, "I get the feeling she has a problem with my mother…"

"She has a problem with a lot of things. Agnes goes to bed and wakes up worried. One time she didn't, and it worried her. That's why she's so good at her job. Because she worries. I just worry that she's going to worry herself into going grey before her time."

Louise sighed, "So she thinks my mother won't be able to win this war."

"It doesn't matter what Agnes thinks. I know she can win. I know she will win."

"Thank you your majesty. It means a lot to hear that you're so confident in her."

"I remember when you used to call me Henrietta. Or a bunch of other things. What ever happened to that Louise?"

"You're the Queen! I couldn't possibly be so-"

"Informal? Familiar? I don't need you to be another loyal subject Louise. I need my friend! Look around. I'm trapped in here while everything is happening out there and around me and there's nothing I can do about it except wait and hope!"

Louise took a deep breath and placed her hands over her heart as she spoke, "I want to help them too… But I can't. I'm not strong enough. And you're just too important. If something happened to you, that would be the end of everything. So you can't. If something happened to you, all those deaths would have been for nothing."

"Are you feeling any better Louise? I saw you during the battle. This Force thing really affected you somehow. Didn't it?"

"I could feel everything that happened. All the death. I could feel their lives slipping away and I could feel the emptiness they left behind. It's so hard to describe it."

Henrietta looked down at the floor solemnly, "If more people could feel that. I think there'd be a lot less conflict in the world."

"I wish that were true your majesty. Where Calista comes from, where a lot of people can feel the Force. War seems to be the air they breath."

"Extwo showed me. He showed me things. Things that happened to them. Places they'd been. He told me a lot of things. I suppose that was really naive of me to say. I'm sorry."

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. That's why people fight. It's just a fact of life."

"Very poetic. But I can't believe that's true. People long for peace and stability."

"Some people do. Others don't. That just makes even more conflict. Everyone has a different idea of what the world should be like. I believe yours is the right way to go, so here I am."

"I know you're right. But I can't stand the idea of perpetual conflict. That line of reasoning just makes me feel so hopeless. If we win, others who agree with Brinvilliers and will keep fighting. If we lose, others who agree with us will keep fighting. Or even worse things could happen with any outcome," the young Queen held her head in her hands and tried to violently shake the thought away.

"Just try to stay focused on what you have the power to do your majesty. Deal with each problem as it comes."

"I can't. Because it's the honest truth. If we want peace. We have to fight for it. If we want stability. We have to fight to maintain it. If I want my throne. I'll have to fight for that too. My mother used to say that freedom has price. Eternal vigilance she said. It's funny though. I'm talking about freedom. Something I want to give to everyone, but that I can never have for myself."

"You're the Queen. You can have anything you want!"

"The things I want… I can't have."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't worry. I know what you meant Louise. Let's change the subject shall we?"

"That Jedi once asked me why I have no desire to steal power over this land for myself. I told him it was because to me, a throne is no different from a prison," spoke a disembodied voice from the back of the tent which caused Louise and Henrietta to quickly stand up and look in the direction from which the sound emanated.

Before Henrietta could start reaching for her scepter Louise put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Master? Where are you?" asked Louise.

Calista disengaged her stealth generator and appeared a few paces in front of the two young girls and then made a respectful bow to the Queen. "Your majesty,"

"Can't you use the entrance like normal people Master?"

"I did. But I wasn't in the mood to deal with Agnes' zealotry and I'm somewhat pressed for time."

"How long have you been there Lord Zarkot?"

"Respectfully your majesty. I need your help. There really isn't much time."

Henretta was surprised by the urgency in the Sith's normally very composed tone of voice, "Has something happened?"

"Not yet. Extwo and I have determined exactly what went wrong with the battle today. Eleonore is presently going through the data we collected and drawing up an analysis. You have to see her findings."

"Shouldn't she take that to her mother? She's the Commander in-"

"If the Commander in Chief were accepting such useful gifts you would be back inside your palace at this very moment. Eleonore is one of the best analysts I have ever seen. But she is not a military strategist. You are. If you look at what she has come up with, you can change the course of this war before it really is too late. There is only one person who can issue orders around here that will be obeyed and that is you. I am sorry, but it is time for you to be a Queen now and make use of your advisors."

"You too Lord Zarkot?"

Louise nodded at Henrietta before looking and speaking directly to Calista, "What's with everyone talking badly about my mother to the Queen today?"

"All I am asking you to do, is to have an open mind and examine every possibility that may or may not be presented to you. I do not think that is too much to ask from the ruler of a nation."

"No. Lord Zarkot. It is not. I'll hear it out."

"A wise decision... Louise, I need your help now as well."

"What is it Master? What can I do?"

"Come. I will explain on the way."

Calista and Louise emerged from the tent a few moment later and set the Musketeers outside on edge. Weapons were cocked while Agnes stormed up to the pair. "How did the hell did you get in there? Do you think you're funny? Do you think you're special?!" demanded Agnes with a furious tone.

"If I answer yes to both, will you get out of my way? I am terribly busy just now," answered Calista.

Agnes took a sharp breath and continued to yell at the shorter girl, "What the hell were you doing in there?"

"You are going to give yourself an ulcer Agnes. Do you know that?"

"You are getting on my nerves now Calista! Do you know _that_?"

Calista snickered to herself and smiled, "I do not care. That is why I do not have an ulcer. Because I do not care."

"Don't you know who I am? What my job is here? Tell me why I shouldn't just shoot you?" asked Agnes with narrowed eyes and clenched teeth.

Calista turned to Louise and spoke in a voice loud enough for everyone around them to hear her clearly, "Some say she shaves her legs with a rusty sword, and that her pistol shots sound like a male orgasm. All we know for sure though, is that her name is Agnes."

All around the Musketeers who heard that started snickering and fighting to avoid bursting into laughter. Agnes grew furious, "Get out of here you two, before I show you what my pistol really sounds like! And the rest of you mind your duties or I'll be shaving _your_ legs with a rusty sword!"

When they were far enough away for comfort, Louise had to ask about it… "I can't believe you said that to Agnes. That was… So horrible!"

"If you think that was bad… I hope you never meet the person I stole the joke from."

"So what did you need me for?" asked Louise.

"I need you to find Guiche and bring him to me."

Louise stopped in her tracks and widened her eyes. "Did he do something wrong?"

"I am certain that list would be much too long to go into right now. But I do not intend to harm him, if that is your concern. I need to him to arrange for me to meet with his father."

"Should I even bother to ask why you don't just go see him yourself?"

"You may ask if you wish."

"Alright… I'll ask. Why don't you just go talk to the General yourself? Why do you need to go through Guiche? Unless… The General isn't on speaking terms with you for some reason! That's it! You need to go through Guiche because he can get his father to meet you."

"Your logic is impeccable."

"Now the real question... " wondered Louise while putting a hand on her chin to think. "Why do you need to see the General so badly. You went to my sister. You went to the Queen. Now you need the General. You're going behind my mother's back and planning something big. Aren't you?"

"I might have been impressed if you could have figured out exactly what my plan was based on all the available evidence. But I suppose I should not expect too much from you just yet. You are correct enough. I am going behind your mother's back, and I am planning something important."

"In the name of god… Why? How can you expect me to participate in something that I know my own mother will-"

"Do you know how many people are dead now because of her? She may be your mother, and after this is over she will still be your mother. But right now she is a loose cannon commanding an army and sending thousands people to their deaths because she is obsessed with vengeance. In the Sith Empire we assassinate such stupid leaders. So feel fortunate that I am only setting her up to be relieved of her command instead of her life!"

"Isn't that what you're doing?! She beat you up and now you're trying to undermine her! Who else knows about this? How did you get my own sister to…"

"Indeed. How did I accomplish that? Perhaps you can deduce it?"

"You lured her in with something she wanted. My sister obsess over two things and only two things… Her work, and…"

"Go on."

"Whatever you showed her, it brought her around to your way of thinking. That's why you said those things to the Queen, to make her amiable to hearing you out later. Whatever's in that analysis she's working on shows that my mother went into battle without any kind of serious plan, and that when she should have pulled back she pressed forward… You're trying to show the Queen that she's incompetent! Now you're trying to get the Queen and General Gramont to take command from her. But wait… That wouldn't work because the army is loyal to my family… So you need Eleonore to take command instead and have her work with the Queen and the General! Because they're certainly never going follow you..."

Calista began clapping her hands softly for Louise. "Well done. Sometimes I forget just how intelligent you really are. You figured it all out."

"There's just one problem with your plan Master. The Manticore Knights. They are loyal only to my mother and nobody else. They will not obey anyone but her. If you remove my mother from command… You've already thought of that."

Calista's smile widened.

"We can't remove my mother from the war. We need her to lead the Manticore Knights. So we need something to hold her back from getting reckless again… We need to put her on a leash we need…" Louise widened her eyes at Calista.

The snowy haired woman started laughing and pat Louise on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you. That was very impressive indeed. One day you will be a formidable Sith Lord."

"What makes you think I'm going to agree to any of this?!"

"You already said 'we need' not 'you need' which tells me that you already know this is the only way."

"That doesn't mean I like it…"

"Come now. Is it not exactly what you wanted?"

"I wanted to help. But this is just manipulation!"

"One of the most important tools of the trade for a Sith. Learn to use it well, and learn to love it. Now go get us Guiche."

"I'll handle it myself Master. I'll get you your meeting with the General."

Calista raised a curious eyebrow. "Truely?"

Louise's tone turned bitter and cold as she explained herself, "Just because I hate it doesn't mean it isn't the right thing to do. I also know you wouldn't put me somewhere that'll get me killed because your life is on the line as well. So whatever you have in mind for me is close enough to danger to keep my mother's mind off revenge and on getting her job done properly. But far enough from harm to keep us both alive at the same time. Am I right?"

"Indeed. We do not have much time. If for some reason you are not fully convinced, I suggest you use the Force to sense the feelings of the soldiers around us. I will be with your sister in her tent while you do that. Come find me when you are finished."

"Yes, my master."

Calista turned and walked away from Louise with a smile on her face. She was truly pleased with her apprentice.

Meanwhile Louise walked away with a sour expression on her face. She was not at all happy about this even if she knew it was the only way. But the thought of willingly going around to undermine her own mother left a bitter taste in her mouth regardless of the righteousness of the intentions.

* * *

"Are we seriously building a trebuchet? We could just get some cannons from literally every other city, even sixteen pounders would do the job better this relic! Could someone please explain to me what the point is?" asked one of the engineers while assembling part of a large trebuchet.

"The point is that we've been ordered to do it," replied Guiche while levitating the counterweight box that was being attached. "Work faster because this isn't as easy as I am making it look!"

"I'm working as fast as I can kid. And don't drop it! The woodwork is not exactly easy. I don't want to do it again. I already have ten more to assemble after this…" said the Engineer with an irate expression on his face.

"More work less talk!" demanded Guiche.

The Engineer sighed while doing his utmost to get the job done at a pace the young mage would find acceptable. Meanwhile Louise wandered through the construction sites searching for the blonde boy. She'd searched everywhere, asked everyone she thought might have an idea of his whereabouts. The only thing she got was more frustration at the amount of time she was wasting looking for him. She let out a small sigh of relief when she eventually spotted him working on one of the siege engines. The tell tale glow in the tip of his wand indicating that he was holding up part of the machine that was being installed.

Slowly she walked over to him hoping that they'd be done by the time she arrived. All the while reaching out with her newly discovered senses as her Master had instructed. She sensed the despair and frustration everywhere, morale was at all time low and one didn't even need the Force to be able to sense just how bad things were.

"Guiche?" she called out to him softly when she was close enough to him.

"Busy now. Come back later," was his response without even looking at her.

Louise nodded, "I see that. I just need to talk to you. I'll wait until your done."

"You'll be waiting a long time. We have dozens more of these things to build and not much time to get it all done."

Louise took a quick breath and closed her eyes. She felt angry at how dismissive he was, even if she knew it was somewhat justified by the necessity of his work. She wondered briefly what her master would do in her place now and quickly disregarded the options that brought to the table, "I need your help. So if you could spare some time. I'd really appreciate it."

"I said I'm busy! If you have any treats leave them where you're standing. I'll come get a belly rub from you later!" snapped Guiche.

"Belly rub?! You'll be lucky if I don't smack you right now! You think I'd be giving you time of day if it wasn't actually important?!"

"Oh. So now you only come to me when it's important. Why should I have expected anything less? I'm just a servant to you now aren't I? Well I hope I don't live past this experience to be free of that stupid promise I never should hav-"

"**HEY KID! MIND WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"** screamed the engineer in a panic as he was on the verge of being crushed by the massive counterweight.

"Sorry! Sorry!" yelled Guiche while repositioning the counter weight to the Engineer's immense relief.

The Engineer jumped down off the Trebuchet and glared at Guiche. "Take a break. Deal with your girlfriend. I ain't getting killed like this. Everyone take a ten minute break!"

Guiche turned to Louise with an angry scowl on his face. "Now look what you've done!" he yelled at her.

"What I've done? What about what you've done? I'm trying to be nice, but you're yelling in my face and being a bastard!"

"Who asked you come here and be nice? I certainly never did! All I want is for you to get out of the way. Why don't you go gather up a bunch of people and send them off to die for no reason? That seems to be fashionable for the Valliere family these days!"

Louise widened her eyes at Guiche and felt the anger swelling in her. "I'm here exactly because of that! I need your help to stop it from happening again you idiot!"

"We both know what you do when presented with the opportunity to do anything useful. So pardon me if I'd rather use my time doing something productive!"

Louise raised her right hand and slapped Guiche across the face. As his hand came up and balled into a fist Louise stared him in the eyes as if daring him to follow through with the physical threat. "I'm not who I was the last time I fou-."

Louise was cut off by Guiche punching her back across the mouth hard enough to send her to the ground where she took a moment to spit some blood out. Checking with her tongue she realized her inner cheek had been cut on her teeth.

Derflinger popped out of his scabbard and began to yell furiously, "You son of a bitch! You hit her! Draw me Louise! I want his blood all over my blade!"

Louise meanwhile was wiping the blood dripping down her chin and shaking at her shoulders as the anger surged through her body. It took more than a few deep breaths to avoid giving her sword what he wanted.

Guiche extended a hand down to her to help her up, "I did tell you that this dog has a bite, did I not?"

Louise looked back down at the ground before getting up on her own.

"Don't be that way Louise. You did hit me first."

"And congratulations. You've proven that you haven't matured a bit since the last time this happened. I on the other hand am choosing not to draw Derflinger as he requested."

"Oh. So you slap me, but I'm immature?"

"Yes. You are," said Louise while rubbing the pain out of her cheek to no avail.

"Very well. I'm immature. Was there something else or can I go get back to work?"

Louise locked her eyes with Guiche's, "I want you to get your father to come meet my sister and master."

Guiche chuckled while his face contorted back to an angry scowl, "Oh, you don't ask for much do you? My father doesn't like your master and he's a very busy man. I also don't like your master very much incase you forgot! So why would we do anything for her? Especially right now while we have to clean up the mess your mother made!"

"Don't talk to me as if I'm responsible for what my mother did! And don't forget that Calista helped Montmorency save your life after that! She's not the heartless bitch you make her out to be!" replied Louise while leaning forward to yell in his face causing some blood to drip out of her lips and down her face.

Guiche sighed to himself at the sight of the blood he'd spilled from her and reached into his pocket to pull out a handkerchief while stepping in closer to Louise and bringing it up to her mouth. Louise flinched and stepped back but Guiche reached out and grabbed her by the arm and forced her to stay put while he wiped the blood from her face. "You're partially right. That's somewhat unfair of me. But you didn't live through what I endured. So don't try and tell me I should be grateful to her!"

Louise's eyebrows narrowed together. His words and tone were menacing, but his actions tender and kind. She couldn't understand his state of mind at all, even knowing what she learned while he was delirious.

Guiche then continued speaking, "She helped her for her own reasons. Don't confuse her actions for compassion when they're more like manipulation. I'm more than certain that she knew she'd one day need Montmorency to save her own life."

"That's a stretch. I happen to know that Calista considers Montmorency to be her best friend. She may have saved your life, but she did that for Montmorency's sake, not yours. So no, you don't need to thank her. But you should be thankful to be alive now because of her."

"It's the same difference! Stop talking about it now. This is my only handkerchief and the water mages are busy enough already! So why do you need to see my father so badly?"

"Because they're working on a new battle plan and they need his help to make it feasible. That's all I really know. My mother would never hear them out. She'll just order another attack tomorrow like she did today and that'll be the end of it all unless we show the Queen that our plan is better. And show her that my mother can't be trusted to lead the army."

"Why the hell should we trust anything your Master has to suggest? She's plotting something. And now she's trying use you and your sister and all of us to get it!"

"Stop being paranoid! If you and your father want to prove any of that come meet us and see their plan for yourselves. If it's as transparent as you say you shouldn't have a problem figuring it out and calling her out on it should you?!"

"Fine! I will! But when I'm proven right you're getting more than just a big 'I told you so' from me Louise! So make sure you can do more than just let that sword talk!"

"It's on!" yelled Louise at the top of her lungs.

* * *

On her way to her sister's tent, Louise found herself standing atop one of the many hills surrounding Lutece. From here she could observe the many preparations being made for the continued war. On the horizon the sun had started to set. The sky as partly cloudy leaving the orange sky to seem as if it were on fire. She continued to rub her sore cheek and jaw as well.

"You need to stay away from that boy Louise. He might be useful to you now. But in his state of mind, there's no tellin' what he might do next." said Derflinger.

Louise turned her head slightly to look over her right shoulder, "What do you mean? I know he's on edge after all he's been through but-"

"But nothin' Louise. Listen to me please! I've seen what happens to people like him. So please. Promise me you'll avoid him. And if ya can't avoid him, don't be alone with him!"

"I can't just leave him like that Derf. There has to be something I can do?"

"Ya can't Louise. Once people get like that, there ain't no goin' back. Honestly my biggest fear right now is the thought of you ending up like him."

"That won't happen Derf. I promise you."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep Louise. I've seen a lot stronger people lose their minds in war."

"I have to do something for him…"

"You can't. And you don't owe him anything. He owes you. Remember? Just stay away from him, alright?"

"I can't… I have to help him. He's gotten what he deserves for what he did to me before. Leaving him like that and never even trying to help him… That's just not in me Derf. I wouldn't be any better if I did."

"I warned ya. Just be very careful. Promise me that at least?"

"I promise."

* * *

Eleonore furiously worked her quill while transcribing details of the sensor readings taken by X2-C3 of the city and its defenses. Along with all of that was a wealth of scientific information about everything recorded. Of particular interest to her was the system of notation which she was desperate to learn. Each new detail brought currency emblems to her eyes as she considered the value of such a system and what it could mean for the scientific world to have access to it. The money people would pay for the rights to use it was almost incalculable to her.

She knew if she played this right, she could milk her little sister's familiar for enough scientific information and mathematical knowledge to keep their family business at the forefront of the world for the next hundred generations!

"What does this symbol mean?" asked Eleonore as soon as she hit a stump in her understanding of what she was seeing.

The Sith leaned in to examine the holographic display her Astromech was projecting onto the table which Eleonore was pointing to. "It's a chemical composition. It's how we scientifically describe chemicals. In this instance that says Peth Herf Three. Phosphine Gas."

"How do the notations work exactly?" asked Eleonore.

"We describe them by the numbers of atoms in the composition. In this case a single phosphorus atom bonded to three hydrogen atoms. This might be a little bit beyond your people's level of science though."

"It isn't. We have different names and descriptions for things but we've known for a long time about the many elements and the ratios of which various things are made up. And I don't mean elements in the same context as magic here. One day when we have time, I'd very much like to sit down and learn your systems of scientific notation. They're so much more efficient than what we use."

"It would be my pleasure. I'm rather impressed with your level of general knowledge."

"I have to say the alphabet your people use is starting to give me a headache. It just doesn't work with our language at all. Like what does this say here? I know the letters, but I can't figure out the sounds. Aurek, resh, cresh, herf… Auurechhreshher?"

Calista snickered to herself slightly. "It says Archer unit seventeen. The phonetics are very simple once you get used to it. Galactic Basic is called that because the phonetics can be sounded by out the widest possible types of speech organs. If the race is humanoid, insectoid, or reptilian. Not all mind you, but most. If they can't speak it, you can be certain they comprehend it."

"That sounds useful. If what you are saying is true, such a vast number of civilizations would logically need a common language they can all use to conduct business."

"Exactly. It has one of the shortest alphabets and can express a great many concepts in very simple sentences. Which makes it ideal for writing laws and contracts. Hence how it became the galactic standard."

" I'm starting to understand it all now. I'm still mostly in the dark about the scientific notations but I think I get all the labels on the enemy troops now."

"You're a quick study. If I stopped using the Force to make you hear me speaking in your own language you'd probably be able to understand me well enough."

Eleonore shrugged, but kept to the matter at stopped what she was doing and turned her head to Calista while adjusting her glasses with a smile on her face, "Give me a good insult to use in your language. Just incase this is all smoke and mirrors."

Calista started laughing heartily. "I could. But Basic is the worst language to curse in. For instance 'Kriff' is a common curse word. Krill, Isk, and a double Forn. As was explained to me by Kirche once, the equivalent used in your language is fuck. Another expression we use when things are going bad, like our current situation, we'd say we're 'borked' if you have the equivalent, it means we're... fucked. Did it translate a second time there?"

"Yes it did. That's a pretty useful power you have there."

"One of my favorites. But, really do not ever say it to anyone unless you want to start a fight is 'Echuta' which is Huteese for… Echuta."

"Echuta? It didn't translate that time."

"That is probably a very good thing. I am not sure if you have something like that in your language, where the mere utterance of it can get someone killed."

"Nothing readily comes to short doesn't mean better. So what does it mean?"

"It means a lot of things… Umm…" Calista leaned in to whisper in Eleonore's ear.

"Yes. I can see why that might provoke someone to violence."

A moment later Louise entered the tent and greeted everyone.

"Now I see why you had to whisper that. Did you know she was coming just now?" asked Eleonore to which Calista simply nodded. "Incredible. Passive precognition, linguistic comprehension. Very interesting application of magic. Even if the 'how' eludes me for now."

"All that does not even begin to encompass the depth of our powers. But I am pleased that you are starting to appreciate it," said Calista.

"So what are you two working on?" asked Louise.

"We just finished assessing the tactical situation," said Eleonore in a defeated tone while leaning back in her chair, taking off her glasses and rubbing her swollen eye.

Louise went up to her sister and started giving her a shoulder rub, "You shouldn't be touching that sister. Just try to relax. I take it by the way you sound, you don't think our situation is good?"

"No Louise. I don't. We have no supply lines, no resources and no reserves. I did know all of that. Now i know much more of how bad is it. The good news is that with town reserves he can last only six to seven bad one is, that we have supplies only for two...three if rationalise it, and that's only because of the fact, that we don't have as much mouths to feed that we had just a day ago"

Calista stepped forward and put her right hand on Louise's chin and turned her head to face her, "What happened to you Louise?"

Eleonore quickly sat up and looked at the bruising setting in on her younger sister's face. "Who did this to you?!" she demanded.

"Well… Now you know how I felt!" said Louise in a harsh tone to her big sister.

"Don't play games Louise tell me who did this to you!"

"It was just a stupid accident. I went to talk to Guiche and someone wasn't pay attention to what he was doing and I got smacked in the face with a plank of wood. It's not a big deal."

"Don't lie to me Louise. You don't have the talent for it. Tell me who did this!"

"You tell me who hit you first then!" demanded Louise.

"It doesn't matter who hit me! It's my problem. Not yours."

"Why does it have to be your problem? You're my big sister, what happens to you happens to me!"

"Because I'm the eldest Louise, and it's my responsibility look after you!"

"Master? A little help here?"

Calista put up her hands and walked away. "It's between you and your sister. Don't involve me."

"Exactly. Don't involve her. Now answer the question Louise. Who hit you and why?" demanded Eleonore while putting her glasses back on to more carefully inspect her sister's injury.

"Stop treating me like I'm a baby! It doesn't even hurt all that bad! Can't you just leave it alone?"

"No I can't! Don't ask me to just leave it alone."

"Why not? You did when I asked about your eye!"

"It's different Louise! I'm the oldest. I'm a grown woman and I can handle my own problems. I'm not your responsibility, you're mine! Why can't you understand that for once in your life?"

"Because I'm not eight years old anymore! I don't need you to shelter me! I don't need you to protect me!"

"You don't even know what you're saying Louise! You don't want to have this argument with me, you are going to lose very badly!"

"Well that's too bad because we're going to have it!"

Eleonore took a deep breath and turned to the snowy haired Sith, "Calista could you please excuse us? This is about to get very personal."

Calista was infact already on her way out. "I realize that. I will go meditate or something," said Calista and then quickly added, "Thank the goddess I was an only child. If there were two or more of me I might have gone insane."

Once the younger woman was gone Eleonore turned back to face her little sister with an angry scowl. "Let's see how rebellious you are when you aren't showing off for your familiar now!"

"I wasn't showing off! You're the one who's making a big deal out of this! Oh and now she's my familiar, not Calista? You flip back to your true colors pretty damn fast!"

"I'd hit you for that if someone didn't already beat me to it. Is that what happened to you? Did you just not know when to back down?"

Louise glared into her sister's black eye, "Why? Is that what happened to you?"

"That doesn't matter! Why are you being so stubborn?!"

"I don't know, maybe I just follow your example?! Why is it so damn important? Why can't it just be my problem? Why do you have to make it yours?"

"For the last time. Because I'm the eldest and it's my responsibility to look after you! How could I ever face Cattleya again if something bad happened to you? Answer me that then! Do you know how sick she is right now? How do you think she'd take it if we lost you here?"

Louise looked away from her eldest sister while tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to overflow. The mention of their sickly sister was just too much for her. "That was low Eleonore… Even from you."

"It's the truth. Stop thinking only about yourself! Think about us too. And if you don't give a damn about me, then think of her. You know how much she loves and treasures you. If you got hurt or worse out there…" Eleonore couldn't help herself from tearing up at the thought of what she was saying.

After a short pause to breath and control her emotions she continued talking to her little sister, "I love Cattleya just as much as she loves you. And I love you just as much as she does. You've never been able to accept that everything we do is because we love you so much. You'll never be able to understand how much I've been through for the two of you. I don't need your gratitude. But I don't think your respect is too much to ask is it?"

"Have you ever considered that I don't know these things because you never open up to me? Maybe you do to Cattleya, I don't know. But you never talk to me about anything. I always worry about you,

You know what my earliest memory of you is Eleonore? Peeking into your room and watching you cry at night. And I never knew why. All I knew was that my big sister was always hurting. And I remember it made me angry! I remember that much. Being angry a lot... I remember thinking that if I could make everyone angry at me instead of you, that you wouldn't cry anymore!"

Eleonore fell back into her chair while throwing her glasses off her face and buried her head in her hands. "So it was all my fault…"

Louise knelt down infront of her sister and gave her an awkward hug by putting her head on her big sister's lap, "Nothing was your fault Eleonore..."

"Yes it was… I'm not ready to talk about it right now Louise. But it was. It's my burden to carry. Not yours. So please… Just tell me who hurt you. I have to know!" Eleonore spoke through her sobs.

"It was Guiche de Gramont. He hit me. I slapped him first, and he hit me back."

"Guiche de Gramont did this to you? That little bastard! I'm going to make a rug out of his hide!"

"Forget him right now, it's not important! Tell me what's wrong with you Eleonore? Please… I have to know too. I can feel your pain as if it were my own right now. Please… Let me in."

"I can't Louise… I actually want to. But I can't yet," she answered while pulling her sister up into a tight embrace. "But when this is all over. We'll talk about it. I'll tell you everything. But right now. I just can't."

* * *

Sometime later after Louise and Eleonore had calmed down, and Calista had returned. The three turned their full attention to the tactical plan they had been busy constructing.

"I still wonder why our enemies aren't coming out to fight us. With what they have at their disposal they could easily wipe us out. So what's holding them back?" asked Calista.

"It would just be a waste of resources for them. Every attack is our loss and their gain," explained Eleonore.

"I'm not a strategist. But the only option I see is that we have to get our forces inside the city. We can't take on two armies. Especially not in a siege situation."

"Actually… Theoretically. We could. Marseille army is not half as powerful as ours. If we can intercept them before being clinched between the walls and them we would stand a very good chance. They would be just off march, and we could attack their supply lines..They could not do the same, cause right now we have none! But it all has no meaning if we take Air fleet into consideration.

Calista nodded along to show she was paying attention and then spoke up once Eleonore had finished, "Tell me about those ships. Are they all like the Dignity?"

"Four of them are exactly the same. Tristain got them all from Albion. They're refurbished ships that were decommissioned. The battleship on the other hand is something very different. It's one of their newest ships. Large enough to carry all the Dragon Knights you encountered, and it has a lot more guns and crew. Storming it would be suicide."

"That wasn't what I was asking about. Your ships and weapons use an explosive powder to propel some kind of ordinance at their targets. Which means they have a limit to how many shots they can fire, and how quickly."

"I follow your reasoning. That's the most probable reason they didn't deploy them against us yet. Resupplying the airships from the ground isn't a simple undertaking. So they won't engage us unless they have to."

"If only I had time to repair my fighter. I could obliterate that fleet all on my own… What about the Air Defense system? Do you know much about how it works?" asked Calista.

"Yes I do. Our company designed and built them. They're large devices built from the ground up with magical enchantments. A mage channels a spell into the device and it'll contain that spell until directed to fire at a target by the operator. It takes thirty seconds for a properly trained mage to prepare a new spell to be fired after each shot though. The system amplifies the spell to increase its range, thus making it effective even against airships," explained Eleonore.

Calista put a hand on her chin and began to contemplate deeply, "How many of these things are there?"

"The contract was for fifteen. But don't ask me where. I wasn't involved in their installation."

Louise cleared her throat to get their attention, "If we don't have anyone out here who knows. I think I know someone inside the city who knows for sure."

"Very good Louise. I'll keep that in mind. My plan is to infiltrate the city a destroy them. Back home, were I in this situation, I would lead a squad of special forces into the city and open one of the gates from the inside. In addition to taking out targets of opportunity as presented."

"What are 'Special Forces' exactly?" asked Eleonore.

"Highly trained elite soldiers who undertake difficult missions. Usually the kind of missions which would be suicide for anyone else."

"I think I know where you could get some people like that!" piped Louise drawing the attention of both the older women.

"What are you thinking Louise?" asked Calista.

"Like I was trying to tell you before you patronized me… When I was in the city, a friend of Kirche's took us down into this sort of hidden bar where a lot-"

Eleonore quickly stood up and chastised her sister by yelling in her face, "You idiot! You incomprehensibly stupid idiot! How could you?! You actually went there? How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time? What the hell were you thinking?! Do you know what could have happened to you?!"

Calista rolled her eyes, "Would someone please fill me in?"

Eleonore gritted her teeth and almost growled her answer. Though her fury was directed entirely at Louise, "It's a place where criminals, rogue mages, and other undesirables congregate and do business."

"Why would you go to such a place Louise?" asked Calista.

"I was just getting to that! There's a man there named Iron Felix. If you can get his help. He's the man for the job. He has the connections and the skills you'll need for this Master."

Eleonore sighed audibly, "She's right about that at least. Felix Dziar...Dzir.. well, Iron Felix IS the Marshall of Tristain."

"I'm sure Brinvilliers would remove him from his kill him"

"He could have tried"

"But getting him to help won't be easy. Kirche and I tried to get him to help us rescue my mother from the prison. But he refused. Said it was because his soup got cold."

"His soup got cold?" asked Calista and Eleonore to which Louise shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I couldn't figure him out. But I'm willing to bet you could get him to help you Master."

Calista sighed, "I doubt I will like it. But it might be worth a try. I shall consider it."

* * *

Guiche didn't feel like he had a right to complain, all he did was use magic to help get a few trebuchets built. Other men had to work their hands to the bone to assemble the machines. Not to mention the men who had to actually gather and prepare the raw materials from the forests. But magic was exerting beyond what the commoners could comprehend. It was potentially lethal to over use magic. From where he now stood, Guiche could see the Water Mages still working tirelessly to mend the wounded. Some them had even collapsed from magic exhaustion. The sight of one of the mages passing out and having people rush to and carry him away removed any temptation to openly complain about his work load.

He took a deep breath and then walked on with only his task in mind. He had to convince his father to meet with Louise's Familiar and had no illusions about how that discussion would go. But it still had to be done. When he finally found his father, he found him in the middle of giving a speech to a group of his own soldiers.

"...an Army sleeps, works and fights as one. As a family. What happened today makes no damn bit of difference. Yes we lost a lot of good people today. Yes we're all tired. Yes we're all frustrated. No there is no relief. No there are no guarantees. And yes we all expected to do our jobs! We all want revenge, but taking matters into our own hands and getting ourselves killed in the process would be an even bigger waste. Because if we don't win this war than the people who died here today, and all the people we lost at Lagdorian Lake will have all died for less than nothing! So get your heads on straight and maintain your self respect. You're soldiers of House Gramont. You're the best. Act like it and set a good example for the rest!"

Guiche listened carefully to his father and knew he was right. Guiche too had to maintain a good example. Not only was he part of this army, but he was that man's son and it was his duty to follow and uphold his father's example.

"Father?"

"Yes Guiche?"

"The work on the trebuchets should be finished before morning."

"I'm pleased to hear that. You did well today. Marched, fought, and worked. You'll become a fine man soon enough. You'll be ready to take my place in a few years if you keep this up."

"I have something I need to discuss with you father. It's important."

The General turned to face his son and nodded at him. "There's a lot yet to be done, but I can give you a few minutes. What's on your mind son?"

"I have been requested to pass on an invitation to you to attend Lady Eleonore Valliere in her tent, along with Louise Valliere and her familiar where they intend to request your council regarding information they've obtained on the city's defenses."

The General sighed and then shook his head in disappointment.

"IIf only I were twenty years younger and hadn't enough Valliere appointments already planned... But today, I'm afraid it's far too improper for me to be attending meetings with young ladies in their private tents while on a military campaign. In all seriousness, did you hear yourself just now Guiche?"

"I do realize that part of what I said, if taken out of context could be misconstrued..."

"A gentleman should never say anything that can be taken out of context like that Guiche. Always choose your words wisely. That being said. I'm afraid I'm going to be busy. I promised to have words with the Commander in Chief earlier, and I intend to be true to my word."

"But father, if what they have is useful to you, they could help you in whatever you intend to discuss with the Duchess and-"

"Son! The words coming out of your mouth right now are dangerously close to what we call 'inciting mutiny' and the punishment for just speaking such things is the same as it is for actually attempting it. Do you understand what I mean when I say a gentlemen should always choose his words wisely now?"

"Yes father. I will take it to heart. But I am still compelled to suggest you attend this meeting. If for no reason other than to take this opportunity to potentially block Louise's familiar from gaining much more influence over things. She's dangerous!"

The General raised his voice to his son and yelled down at him, "Do you think I don't already know that better than you do?!"

Guiche was seeing red while his father's words burned in his ears. In response he quickly took off his cloak, and then pulled off his white shirt to reveal the extent of the scarring on his body. "When it comes to that bitch father, you know exactly shit! This is how dangerous she is! Look what she did to me with that power of hers! I was mostly dead! I was begging to die! I even asked Montmorency to kill me! Whatever you've been through in your life old man you have no idea what pain is until you've endured one tenth of **this!**"

"Guiche..."

"Shut up! I'm showing you this because I do know better than you how dangerous she is! You can not allow her to bring any of her plans to fruition father! If you do that'll be the end of us all. She is pure _evil… _I need you to wake up to that fact because she has everyone else wrapped around her finger!"

"Guiche. I'm sorry for what happened. You should have told me earlier. But you need to calm down."

"Like hell I will!"

"Yes you will. Because drama is not going to undo anything. Nor will it help your case. And also because I say so!" he said firmly to his son. The silent threat in general's voice broke Guiche's angry rant and stopped him cold.

"Now son, I'm not… We are not going let her do anything that would put anything, or anyone at risk. When the time comes. I will put her in her place. Even if that means Louise will have to live without a Familiar."

Guiche forced himself to take some deep breaths to calm himself before speaking again in a proper tone of voice, "With your permission father, I would like be the one to deliver the message and make sure they understand."

"And I would be happy to see it. But this puts the proposal that you brought into a new light. We have to be carefull. We can't allow ourselves to have an unchecked variable in our midst. So we will go to the meeting."

"We?"

"Yes son. We. I need to know how she'll act in your presence. As I always say. Knowing your enemy is crucial and her reaction to you being there could offer valuable insights."

* * *

A short time later Fernand de Gramont and his son stood outside the tent of Eleonore de la Valliere and announced themselves before they heard someone inside give them permission to enter. The three young women were standing around a table with X2-C3 beside Calista.

Fernand immediately noticed the black eye on Eleonore and the swelling on Louise's face. His first reaction was to glare at Calista and ask, "Did you do that to them?"

Calista narrowed her white eyes at the general while Eleonore and Louise were quickly defending the Echani woman. "No way! She would never! This was just a stupid accident," said Louise while Eleonore shook her head.

"No Uncle Fernand. She didn't. And we have much more important things to discuss than our faces."

"I have quite a few things I'd like to discuss with all of you. But why don't we begin with the reason you asked me here?" said the general while walking up to the table to see what they were working on.

"Then let us get straight to the point. We need your help General. At this point you are our only hope," said Calista in a respectful monotone.

"Explain yourself," demanded the general.

Calista slowly nodded once, "I do not believe I have to explain our current situation to you general, so I shall skip over that part. But first, could you have your son wait outside? It is perhaps best to limit his involvement."

"No. He stays," the general answered forcefully.

"Very well. Thanks to my droid and the invaluable work of Eleonore here, we have compiled a complete tactical assessment of the situation in and around the city. I shall allow her to explain the details."

Eleonore nodded to Calista while turning the map on her table so that the general could look at it right side up from his point of view.

"Thanks to Calista, we've been able to determine the source of the disease currently infecting our soldiers. It is also responsible for the abrupt firestorms which incinerated so many of our soldiers. It's called Phosphine Gas and it's very toxic. We've determined that the enemy hid glass capsules under the ground all around the south gate. We don't know if there are more of them so we'll need to be very cautious advancing on any other point."

The general looked at them all with a critical eye, "How is that possible? Where's your proof of this? It could have just been enemy fire mages?"

Calista cleared her throat and interjected herself, "Respectfully General, if you want proof, send some troops into that noman's land and have them dig around, if they survive they will find you proof. Otherwise, you will have to take our word for it. Making up something like this doesn't serve anyone."

"Lady Zarkot. I hope you'll understand my skepticism. And I hope you'll understand why I can't just take everything you say at face value."

Eleonore quickly spoke up to keep everyone on topic, "Perhaps it would be best to hold off on skepticism until after I've finished explaining everything we have here."

The general nodded to Eleonore, "Yes. Go on then."

"What we have been able to determine is how many were activated. But that's not going to help us figure out how many there might be out there. My point is the amount of strain it put on our Water Mages. By now our medical capabilities are crippled until they recover their energy. We have also confirmed that the fleet from La Rochelle is currently sitting just north of the city. There is also and Albion battleship with them."

The General seemed to be taking this information in and considering it. Eleonore took a moment to asses the way he was looking at her map and felt that what he was taking in was not contradicting whatever he already knew about the battle and then proceeded on with her presentation.

Elenore pointed to charts and graphs displayed on her papers, as usual covered with elaborate a messy mathematical equations. "We've been able to get a very accurate estimate of the size and composition of the enemy forces. Including their deployments. Even their mages."

"This is indeed useful. Provided I can get confirmation of it all. Right now I don't see actionable information. I see supposition and guesswork."

Calista sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose, "No, these are facts. I assure you. But were I in your place I would probably think the same way. I could bring you up to speed with the process, how we drew these conclusions and all that... But I'm afraid we just do not have time for that. Using all the information we've gained, Eleonore is convinced that Brinvilliers is using stalling tactics. We believe he's called up his troops from one of the nearby cities to attack us from behind while we are focused on trying to get through the walls of this city."

"I gathered as much too. They could have come pouring out of the city by now to engage us in battle. A few things make sense in light of this information so I'm willing to accept it for the moment and hear you out. So what is your plan then?"

"None of us here are just brought the data together. But turning this information into a battle plan is a bit beyond us. Especially considering the level of cunning our enemy has demonstrated in past engagements. So we need you, to take this information and devise a strategy," explained Calista.

The general chuckled a bit before looking directly at the snowy haired woman, "Come now my lady. I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit. You don't think I see what you're trying to achieve here? What your endgame is? You're trying to get me to undermine their mother. How you got them to go along with this though, is what I'm actually curious about."

Eleonore shook her head, "As much as we love our mother, the simple truth is that there's just too much at stake here. Our personal feelings are irrelevant."

"So you're planning a not only a mutiny but a family betrayal as well."

"That is such an ugly term General. And quite far from the truth. As the Queen's advisors, we are simply doing our duty to give her majesty the best information possible with which to make good decisions for her kingdom," said Calista in their defense.

"So you've already discussed this with the Queen?" asked the general.

"Indeed. She's waiting to hear what we come up with," answered Calista.

"Do you expect me to believe that the Queen herself asked Karin's own daughter to ask my son to talk me into coming to this little meeting instead of calling us all into a proper council session?"

"No. That was my doing. We intend to convince the Queen that the Duchess isn't fit for command. That won't happen unless we present a united front with good evidence and a sound strategy. At that point she would ask her to relinquish her station as Commander in Chief and yield it to you. Command of the Valliere army would pass to Eleonore while Karin would retain command of her Knights. Meanwhile you will take overall command of this campaign and make proper use of all the information we can provide you with. Extwo can continue to scan and give you real time information on the enemy troops. Do not worry about the language barrier. The Queen is perfectly fluent in it and can interpret Extwo's information for you."

"Do you realize I can be hanged for simply listening to this?" asked the general incredulously.

"You are one of the Queen's advisors as well. This is your duty. The question is, will you perform it to the best of your abilities? Or will you go running off to Karin now to complain about the big bad Sith Lord trying to turn you against her?"

"My lady. I would respectfully ask you to refrain from telling me about my duties. I know them well. They do not include conspiring to mutiny. The way this looks to me is that you have a grudge. Sir Julio speaks highly of your manipulative nature, and I see now that he was correct. What I can't see at the moment is what you hope to gain from all this. What's in it for you?"

"Any goal I might have that you would find believable requires winning this conflict."

"That might be. But you are still avoiding the question."

"General. To be blunt. Right now I want a nice calm place to drink orange juice and figure out how this world works. I'm stuck here, and prejudice isn't something that phases me in the slightest, the things I have endured are beyond your comprehension. Now, if you have a better way of ending this war so I can get my drink I would very much like to hear it. Bottom line, make a decision. That is what we asked you here for."


	28. Undertone

**Chapter Twenty Six - Undertone**

A young messenger hurriedly ran through the camp, weaving his way through horses and marching infantry along the way to his destination. When he finally arrived he took a moment to clear his throat and tried to announce himself to the occupants of the tent. After a long moment of nothing happening he was confident that he could not be heard over the all the noise around him. Finally, with great trepidation he placed his hand on the cover of the tent's entrance and pulled it back just enough for him to be able to speak through.

But as the man began speaking, suddenly the cover was ripped away from him and opened to reveal Duke Valliere himself staring the young man down with irritation. The duke was covered in nothing but a housecoat.

"What is it?" asked the Duke in a hard tone of voice while staring down and through the young messenger.

The Messenger locked eyes on the Duke. He dared not look anywhere else for fear that his last sight might be something which even death would not allow him to unsee. "Your Grace. I bring a summons for Her Grace to appear before Her Majesty the Queen for a most urgent matter."

"Karin? Do you hear that?" the Duke asked into the darkness behind him.

"I hear it. Twenty minutes of sleep was still more than I hoped for."

* * *

Karin rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked towards the Queen's tent. As she approached the Musketeer guards stood at attention with their rifles shouldered to permit her entry. Once inside she was greeted by the sight of the young Queen seated in front of a table. In her company was General Fernand de Gramont, standing with his usual confidence to her right. On the Queen's left was her daughter Eleanor who was still sporting the black eye she'd given her. And beside her was someone who made Karin narrow her eyes, Calista. At the General's side was the Romalian Jedi Knight, Julio Chesare, and beside him was the Musketeer Captain Agnes.

Karin's eyes drifted across everyone, noting the serious looks on their faces. The table in front of the Queen had maps of the city with notes and numbers scrawled all over it in what she knew was Eleonore's handwriting.

"Karin, there are some urgent matters we need to discuss," said Fernand in a calm and collected voice.

But his tone left karin with little doubt that Fernad was referring to his promise to have 'words' with her. She was expecting it, and indeed she was prepared for it. But she never imagined he would choose such a venue for it. Especially in front of the Queen!

Henrietta was the next to speak, taking Karin by complete surprise. "For your service to this nation and this country, it is my honor to grant you command over all the air forces at our disposal, now, and those that will follow. I have no doubt that you will lead them with the same strength, courage, and honor which made the Manticore Knights a force to be reckoned with."

"My Queen, it's hardly the time…"

"It _is_ the time. That honor was long overdue for you. There isn't anyone else who can perform this duty. The annoyance of our capital being in enemy hands should not stop us from recognising our own true champions."

"Thank you, Henrietta, My Queen… I will not let you down, our next strike will be…"

"With this new honor, naturally comes new duties. I think it would be unfair for you to plan the entire campaign by yourself."

"Your Majesty, I can assure you that I am fully capable of-"

"To aid you in your task, which is to provide us air superiority. I have decided that you will have the full support of the Vallerie army, which from now on will be lead by your daughter Eleonore Vallerie."

"Henrietta! Is this a joke?!"

"She will naturally do this with the help of Fernand de Gramont, whom I have appointed to command all our ground forces. I am certain you will all coordinate our assaults with the utmost professionalism and take back our capital city very soon."

"What is the meaning of this?! I demand an explanation!"

"It's quite simple really. I have given you a great honor in recognition of your achievements. Because of your new appointment, I thought it prudent to reorganize our command structure. There's nothing more to it than that."

Karin looked around the room, into everyone's eyes. Reading them all carefully. Then she settled on Fernand who looked her straight in the eyes and gave her a small nod of acknowledgement. She narrowed her eyes at him and the two silently vowed to have this argument at the appropriate time. But until then, she reminded herself that her duty came first. Regardless of any other circumstances.

"Very well. Your Majesty," said Karin after turning her attention back to the young Queen. "What next?"

* * *

Louise sat on a tree stump across the camp from the Queen's tent. It was just one treestump among many that had recently been cut down to build the trebuchets which even now were hurling whatever they could throw at the city's wall to force the defenders to stay busy.

Louise tightly balled her fists and clenched her teeth while inhaling sharply. "Damn it! Damn it all! This is so pathetic. What does she expect me to do?! Now she's making me wait around for her like a dog! What am I supposed to do here Derf?"

Guiche was standing not far behind Louise and watching the Trebuchets he helped construct do their work when he heard Louise speaking to her sword. He quickly turned towards her in order to get a word in before the sword could respond, "Grow up and stop acting like a spoiled puppy! You just stabbed your own mother in the back. What right do you think you have to complain about anything?"

"If there were still any trees standing around here I'd chain you to one and leave you to starve!"

"You know something Louise. I might be a dog to you, but there's an actual word for girls like you. But we don't use it in polite society. Outside of a kennel that is."

"I might be a bitch. But don't act so high and mighty. You don't exactly have a well developed concept of loyalty yourself!"

"Pardon me. Which one of us just betrayed their own mother again?"

"You clearly don't understand the situation. I don't think there's anyway to explain it to someone who's in heat for every girl he comes across!"

"At least I know what I did was wrong. You seem to have yet to learn."

Louise stood up and glared daggers at the blonde boy. "You think that was easy for me?! You think I wanted it to come to this? It had to be done! There was no choice!"

"Are you trying to convince me? Or yourself? It's hard to tell which."

"You don't agree that it had to be done? Would you rather there be another battle like yesterday?"

"What I think doesn't matter. Family should always come first. But it's to be expected considering the person you're striving to emulate."

"Leave her out of this or I'll neuter you!"

"You're even more protective of her than your own mother. I rest my case."

"Sheesh! Would you two just get a room already?!" yelled Derf from inside his scabbard.

Louise quickly looked over her shoulder at the sword, "Stay out of this Derf!"

"Can't do that Louise. I know I said I'd let ya fight your own battles. But listening to this is giving me a bad case of the stupids. So would ya both just cool it already?!" Derflinger retorted.

"He's right Louise. We've been waiting together for Brimir know how long. So, for my part, I won't bring your bi… Your "Master" up. For that you will have to walk me three times a day, and feed me two meals per day."

"Grrr... Fine! I won't treat you like a dog _for the time being_. Now sit and let's try to talk civil. How do you think things are playing out right now?"

"Depends on how the Queen is responding to what my Father is saying. But you know her better than anyone, do you think she will listen?"

"Henrietta is smart, but stubborn. She loves my mother as much as I do. Calls her 'Aunt Karen' even."

"So do I. Pity we never met before going to school together."

"Would anything have been different if we had?" asked Louise with a curious look in her eye at his shift in tone. He seemed calmer all of a sudden.

"I don't know. Possibly. Maybe things could have been better between us. I can't see them being any worse," said Guiche with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "But it's not like you're trying to make them any better," he added.

"And you are?" asked Louise with a raised brow.

Guiche folded his arms across his chest and looked down at Louise with a lecturing posture, "Maybe that's your whole problem. You always make things difficult. Not just with people. I mean with everything."

"Yes I do. It's what I'm best at," Louise answered sharply.

Guiche sighed at her and then shook his head, "We're both good at that it seems. The only difference is I'm trying my hardest to stop being that way."

"Good luck with that," she answered dismissively.

"Fine. Be that way. I'm sick of fighting you. So what do you think our first move will be after they're done talking?"

"I know as much as you do. Your father doesn't trust Calista. She doesn't trust your father. So I don't really get how they plan to work together."

"It's called professionalism Louise. They don't have to like each other to work together. Remember you hated me, but we still fought together to rescue your friend. This isn't any different."

Louise turned her head away from him entirely. "I still hate you," she said without the sharpness of tone to reinforce it.

"That is your right. But I'll still fight by your side," he answered with the confident tone he was known for.

* * *

The Echani Sith Lord stood atop one of the hills near the main camp and watched as the soldiers were put in formation and marched to their objectives. Vividly she remembered the many similar battles she had seen across many worlds, some not too dissimilar from this one in appearance.

"Calista…"

She turned her head to the white cloaked Jedi Knight who stood not far behind her and to the right. Her white eyes meeting his blue and red. "Calista?" she started with a slightly raised but curious and casual tone. "No snide titles?"

"Your little scheme," he started speaking in galactic basic with a level and contemplative tone of voice, "Off the top of my head I can think of at least eight different ways you could have achieved the same ends with a lot less effort and lot more bloodshed. Yet you chose the most diplomatic way of going about it all. Why?"

"Why do Jedi always ask questions to which you already know the answers?" she asked him back while turning to fully face him.

"Not this time. I want some answers. What are you trying to accomplish here?"

Calista shook her head and turned her back to the Jedi once more to stand facing the city before her. "We all have our preconceptions. I have neither the desire nor the years required to explain myself to you. So believe whatever you want to believe."

"We are well past that. You're in a position to influence the course of this entire nation. A long time ago I made the decision to call this planet home. A home that I'm willing to protect with everything I have."

Callista raised an eyebrow but didn't turn around, "Everything?"

"That was the word I used. Yes."

"I seem to recall a conversation in which claimed to posses a 'greater understanding' of the Force. Aside from your healing abilities I have yet to see something to back that statement.. Remember that I passionately fought you and took you to limits. I know you have something which you are holding back. Something you hesitate to use. Am I right?"

"That's very perceptive of you Calista."

Her lips curled into a small grin, "So, you turn out to be no less manipulative than you accuse me of being."

"The thing is my lady, just because you can do something, doesn't mean you should do it. Physics teaches us that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Though I wouldn't expect you to fully appreciate the virtues of showing restraint with one's knowledge of the Force.

"I once gave my apprentice the same lecture about the use of her abilities. But we are not students. We are the ones who have been put here to resolve the situation in which we find ourselves. Restraint would be counterproductive at this point. It will take all our power to change the outcome of this mess. A mess which, by the way, you contributed to."

"If I didn't exercise restraint, the battle you refer to would have had a drastically different outcome. None of you would have survived. And there would have been nothing even you could have done about it. Such is the power of the Force and why restraint is so important. If you have the ability to move the hearts of an army and drive them well above and beyond their capabilities… You need to be sure beyond a reasonable doubt of the worthiness of their cause. Which, at that time, I was not."

Calista turned her head towards the Jedi and looked at him over her shoulder, "You're talking about Battle Meditation. I knew you were holding back. So why didn't you use it? You could have made all the difference."

"If I had, I think we both know they would have simply continued to fight in vain until they all died. It would have had the opposite effect from what I'd intended."

Calista turned to fully face the Jedi once again with a scowl, "You truly are an idiot. Do you know that? To be blessed with such a potent gift… One in a billion Force sensitives. One in every few generations with the power of Battle Meditation… What a waste. If I had known about your particular gift. We could have acted sooner. Done things differently."

"I do beg your pardon my lady. My deepest and sincerest apologies," said Julio with a bow. "It seems that someone forgot to inform me that I was suppose to present you with a detailed resume of my Force powers for your review and exploitation. But in all seriousness, you're not exactly the best listener I've ever met. I have, if you'll recall, made several attempts to open a proper dialogue with you. You've rebuffed me everytime. Even now, you still haven't answered my question about your methods."

"I still do not believe that I owe you any explanation," she answered coldly.

"I'm not asking for an explanation Calista. I'm trying to understand you. All conflict is a result of people's inability to understand each other. Just a moment ago you were talking about us working together to bring an end to this conflict. But you won't even try to trust me enough to have a civilized conversation for once."

"I will work with you to bring an end to this conflict. But there are only two people to whom I will ever explain myself. One of them is me. The other is not you."

"Must be lonely for you being trapped inside yourself all the time."

"I would thank you to keep your pity to yourself."

"It's not pity. It's an observation. It seems to be the only way I'll ever get to understand you."

"Understand _this_. For the time being we are walking a common path towards a common goal. I suggest you keep your thoughts on the objective."

"I prefer to keep my mind on the here and now. I see something in you. I want to know what it is."

"Probably just me making a rude gesture back at you. I have a battle to prepare for now. So do excuse me."

"No. I won't excuse you. I'm going to hold you to an answer," he said while stepping into her path.

"Get out of my way."

"Not this time."

"Why is it so important to you? I am doing what you wanted. Fewer people will die and peace will be restored. Or is that not what you wanted?."

"In my time, I've learned that the motivation is at least as important as the outcome. So tell me why."

Calista stared at him through narrowed eyes.

"I'm asking one simple question. Why can't you just answer me?"

Calista instinctively put her hand on her lightsaber while she calculated the situation. She opened her eyes and replied as calmly as she could manage through her annoyance, "Because I wanted to. Now stop pushing, or I _will_ push back."

The Jedi smiled and stepped aside "That was truly one of those answers which brings hope to the hopeless."

"Comments like that are why I do not explain myself. And it makes me wish for a rancor to come along. I would gladly feed you to it so you can give it heartburn instead of me."

"You have a pretty face Calista. Don't wrinkle it before your time with all that misdirected anger."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she said while walking away.

* * *

General Gramont stared at the map on the table with an inked quill in one hand, and a glass ball in the other hand. His eyes stared into the glass, there was a kind of beauty to the way the chemicals inside it moved about, the way the gas was pressing against the shell ready to explode at the first opportunity. Much like how he himself was feeling earlier...

* * *

**The previous night**

_Fernand folded his arms and stared Calista down. Her white alien eyes stared back at him with impatience as she waited for him to speak his mind._

_Fernand put his arms behind his back and stared into Calista's eyes with his own hardened expression, "There's just one thing I need to know before I say yes or no to anything. Did you, or did you not, try to murder my son?"_

"_Your son tried to murder Louise. And myself by extension," she answered with icy indifference._

"_So you did put those scars on him?" asked Fernand in his usual polite tone of voice._

"_Is there a purpose to this? I won't be making any apologies for defending myself and my student."_

"_Uncle Fernand… Guiche and I have moved on from this…" Louise looked over at Guiche, "Haven't we?" asked Louise._

_Guiche didn't even look at nor acknowledge her existence which made her face sour with anger at the blonde boy._

_Calista looked at Louise and shook her head at the pinkette before she turned her attention back to the elder Gramont and tilted her head at him with a curious expression. "I'm still waiting for your answer General."_

"_Let me give you some free advice young lady. There are many ways of dealing with conflict. Sometimes you need to exercise foresight when deciding how best to deal with a problem because sometimes the solution to a problem can cause you new problems down the line."_

_Calista kept her head tilted at him as she waited for him to get to the point._

"_For example. You made an enemy of my son. And now you need to make an ally of me. As an Earth mage, I know a few things about the unforeseen consequences associated with human conflict. Sometimes…" he trailed off and looked straight into her eyes, "...chains spring up and wrap themselves around my enemy."_

_As he spoke the last line Calista noticed a faint glow against the canvas of the tent behind him and before she could respond the earth under her feet shook while metal chains erupted from the ground and wrapped around her body from the feet up and the shoulders down, placing extra emphasis to keep her hands away from her saberstaff hilt._

"_You know my Lady, the interesting thing about metal is that it conducts electricity quite well. But I'm confident that you are already familiar with the concept. Perhaps more than I am given your talent for wielding it."_

_Calista's lips curled up into a smirk, "I'm honestly impressed you know anything about electricity and conductivity given that your society has yet to produce anything which uses it."_

_The General shook his head with amusement "Just because you can do something, doesn't mean you should. As I've been trying to make you understand, every action has consequences. Intended or otherwise. Like now. You can use your magic and try to harm me, just as you did to my son. But this time you would be the first one to feel the consequence of your actions. Rather crude and blunt I know. But you don't seem the sort of woman who learns her lessons the easy way."_

"_Perhaps. But I'm a fast learner." _

"_The question is, are you a woman of honor?"_

"_Simply asking me that question is insulting," she replied spitefully._

"_The thing is My Lady. You owe my family a debt of blood. The question is will you honor that debt when the time comes?"_

"_You don't know anything about the Sith. I advise you to think very carefully before you make any demands of me General," she said in an icy tone._

_The General contemplated her words moment with a stone face. "You are in no position to make any threats. Even vague ones like that. And I agree that I do not know anything about your brethren. But we are not talking about them right now. We are talking about you. So are you, or are you not, a woman of your word?"_

"_However I choose to answer that question is irrelevant. My word only carries the value you assign to it."_

"_That is true. But only for a person which aspires to be nothing more than a tool, and treat others as such. Nobles take responsibility for their actions. Their word carries weight because their reputation is all they really have. It's more than a statement. It is an obligation. You said, you want to make this place your home. If you want to be more than a Familiar, you need to play by our rules. Which means your reputation, and your word, need to be solidified. So start here with me." _

"_What is it that you want?" she asked with narrowed eyes._

"_Only for you to acknowledge your debt and obligation to House Gramont. Not to me, but to the Gramont Family. Nothing more."_

"_I owe you nothing. The only debt owed is by you to the girl who saved your son's life. I was well within my right to take his life for his attempt on Louise's life. To deny that, I'd question your honor. General."_

"_The debts my son has are his own to pay. Yet you have raised your hand against a Noble as a, pardon me 'lowly familiar.' And it was only due to the long friendship between the Gramont and Valliere family that you were not executed on the spot. The only reason you are still among the living is because I would hate to see my niece face even more disgrace and shame. Also, were I to take matters into my own hands, I would rob my son of an opportunity to come into his own, or, since we are using this word a lot in this conversation... Honour. In any way he will see fit."_

"_I do so dearly wish you could hear yourself through my ears General. Knowing what I know, you'd feel very foolish indeed. But if this is what it will take to get you to co-operate then very well. If your son wants to try and kill me in retribution, he is welcome to try. I have no objections to that. It's his life to throw away," she said with a smirk._

"_You still are not seeing the entire picture My Lady. I never said anything of that sort. There are many ways to reclaim one's honor. We are all tied by the chains of friendship here, are we not?"_

"_Very poor choice of words General… However..."_

_Callista considered breaking the chains with the Force, just as she had back in Brinvilliers camp not so long ago. It wouldn't be difficult, certainly draining though. But she wasn't drugged to an inch of her life this time. But there was more to this mage then she originally assumed. She had no real understanding of the limits of his power. Though she guessed he wasn't the equal of Matilda. _

_But this wasn't a man who reached his station on raw power alone. He was smart and creative, she had to grant him that. She was still confident that she could beat him. But was that confidence justified? She'd already made the mistake of underestimating Louise's mother. Her ego was still dizzy from that encounter... _

_She tightly clenched her teeth. She was now being made painfully aware of how little she understood the magics employed by these people. Around here she couldn't simply demand the respect she believed she deserved as a Lord of the Sith. As Callista the Night Flier. Whatever accomplishments and accolades she had under her belt were meaningless here._

"_So. If I grant your pitiful son this chance when he asks. You will in turn agree to help us put our plan into motion and actually take charge and be the man everyone assumes you to be? The man who cares about the lives under his command instead of-"_

_The General raised his hand to Calista to politely cut her off with a smile, "My Lady. I never doubted the merits of your plan. Assuming the information is correct."_

"_So what was the point of this little display?"_

"_Simply injecting a little bit of levity and irony into our present situation. I'm sure you'll come to appreciate it in time."_

_Callista stared him down with an angry look and sarcastically mimicked his tone, "I am certain I will..."_

"_Now, to release the tension My Lady…"_

_With the word "release" the chains retracted, Calista noticed that after that Generals finger stopped touching the the wand he had in his belt behind his back. In the next moment he nodded and pointed at the table where they could resume their planning._

* * *

**General's command tent  
**_The next morning_

General Gramont studied the map and mulled over his plans for what seemed like the umpteeth time that morning. "Clearing the approach to the city will be not difficult. Certainly not easy, but fairly straightforward. The problems begin with the Anti-air defence. Even without them, we're hardly in a position to establish air superiority. But still, with the system in place, we aren't going to achieve anything."

"You are certainly confident in these Manticore Knights, even though not one of them has come to offer any suggestions," said Calista while looking at the map with him.

"They don't need to. I know how best to utilize them in combat. That isn't the problem. The real problem is that they're unable to fly past the wall, and that severely limits their usefulness."

"Which is where I come in…" started Calista. "According to what Louise explained, there's a system of underground tunnels all over the city. It should be a simple matter for a lone combatant to infiltrate the tunnels and use them to conduct effective sabotage."

The General shook his head, "Those tunnels were sealed off by the previous King. Even though, as you suggest, large sections have been reopened. It's a veritable maze down there. Pitch black. You'll never find your way around."

"Extwo can guide me through those tunnels. He's guided me through much worse places than this," Calista turned to her Droid with a small smile, "Am I right old friend?"

"X2 = Ready to serve" he beeped happily.

Julio meanwhile listened carefully and decided that now was the moment to interject himself, "With all due respect to you, your droid, and you skills My Lady. But how do you intend to accomplish your task once you're actually inside? You'll be severely outnumbered and, I mean no offense, you still don't have much combat experience against the magics wielded by these people. Add to that, they have the advantage of being on their own home ground where as you do not know anything about this city, or this land."

Calista was about to snap at him but instead took a deep breath to maintain her composure. This wasn't the moment to be unprofessional. That would later. "My entire life until now has been one impossible task after another. I'm used to being thrown blindly into a situation with no hope of success or survival and emerging victorious. This is no different. The Force will guide me."

Julio slowly shook his head at her words, "Again, respectfully, it's good to be confident, but don't overestimate yourself, or underestimate your enemies. Believing that the Force will provide the solution to every problem has been the cause of the destructions of beings greater than ourselves. If I may I make a suggestion?"

The General scoffed at the Jedi, "If you think she'll listen to it, then by all means."

"Take someone with you who knows both the city and the capabilities of the enemy, someone like-"

"Like me!" said Louise, cutting him off.

"Me," added Kiche while stepping up to the table.

"Kirche? What are you even doing here! Shouldn't you still be resting?!" asked Louise with anger masking her concern.

"I was bored, and I'm not going to miss out on the fun. Besides, I feel fine now," the redhead replied with a smug confident expression. But there was something else hiding in her eye which Louise noticed, but said nothing about.

Calista shook her head, "You're both staying here. I can't have you both slowing me down. Extwo and I have been through a lot of bad situations and we know how to work together. I can't risk bringing anyone else along. Especially not either of the two of you."

"That's too bad. Because I'm going. You can come with _me_ if you want, but I hope you won't slow me down," Kirche matter of factly stated.

"The same goes for me. I'm your apprentice. You're suppose to be teaching me how to do things like this. So why not bring me along with you?" added Louise in a similar tone to Kirche.

"You know damn well why Louise. You're staying here. So are you Kirche."

Julio sighed and looked over the volunteers, "I agree with her in that you should remain behind Miss Valliere. I'm quite confident that Lady Zerbst's prowess in battle and her familiarity with the environment can, and mostly likely will be an asset to our esteemed Dark Lady. After seeing first hand her magic on the air ship, I believe she can back her confidence with action."

Kirche's visible eyebrow perked up skeptically at the blonde Knight, "Oh? Is there now?"

"Indeed. I've observed you training with Miss Tabitha, I believe you are up to this task. Like the good Lady Zarkot, you don't find failure to be an acceptable option. You two would work well together."

"Well…" Kirche started with a hint of a blush as her posture started to humble, "I'm glad someone out there is paying attention to more than my stunning good looks."

"Out of the question. She's a student. Not a soldier. My decision stands. Extwo and I will be going into the tunnels alone."

"Callista. I'm not from Tristain. I'm not asking, I'm telling you that I'm going. I'm not your Apprentice to boss around, so _you _can either come with me, or go die in a fire, I can even make you one if it's convenient. That goes for all of you, except for the guy in white, with the huge lizard, him I kinda like."

Callista smirked to herself while re-evaluating the redheaded, and apparently red-tempered mage.

"Very well. But I warn you Kirche. If you slow our progress, or fall behind, we will leave you behind. If you get lost, you will find yourself alone. If you succumb to fear, there will be no one there to soothe it. You will be left alone in the cold, dark, nothingness."

"Alone in the cold and dark emptiness… Add some chains, a whip, and an amusing safe word it could be a lot of fun!"

Calista's face furrowed at her words, and the memories of what felt like a previous life threatened to shatter her carefully maintained visage. "If you can't take this seriously, I will break your legs and leave you here."

"Oh, I wasn't joking," she grinned at the petite Sith Lord, matching Callista's stare with her own .

"Lady Zarkot lecturing others on their attitude, how dearly I wish for a holo recording of this moment to preserve for posterity," remarked the amused Jedi.

"No one was asking for your opinion, Jedi!"

"If Kirche's going. I'm going too!" exclaimed Louise.

Calista shook her head, "Very well. Kirche may come. But Louise. You're staying here. And if you so much as try to argue with me, I _will_ break both of your legs."

"But Cal… Master! This isn't-"

Calista stepped up into Louise's personal space and glared deeply into her pink eyes, "Do you truly wish to test me Apprentice? When I tell you something, it is final. When it comes to you and your wellbeing I am as inflexible as stone. Now I gave you a duty to perform. Get back to it and be mindful of it."

"...Yes Calista," said Louise in a resigned voice as she turned to walk away.

The pinkette didn't even make it through a single step before Calista grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to within an inch of her own face. "What did you call me Apprentice?"

Louise narrowed her eyes and glared into Calista's, "Forgive me. My tongue slipped. _Master,_" she said with trace amount of venom in her voice.

Calista released Louise from her grip and allowed her to leave. "There's hope for you yet…"

General Gramont cleared his throat, "If we're all finished putting each other in our places? We still need to talk about how we're going to go about getting you into those tunnels."

Meanwhile, Guiche, who was standing behind his father turned and briskly walked to catch up with Louise, he waited until they were out of earshot from the others before speaking to her in a serious tone. "You shouldn't let her treat you like that! She's _your_ _familiar_!"

"You should know better by now! She's my Master. I agreed to be her Apprentice. Her status as my Familiar is irrelevant."

"It IS relevant. You should be making yourself useful! With your new powers, you could do so much more than babysitting duty!"

"It is an important task!"

"Sure it is. Because all of the Musketeers need Louise Valliere to help them do their duty. What about all of the other troops? Have you tried talking to my father about what you can do? Or do you only take orders from your 'master' now?"

"You are just saying that because you don't like her and you want to undermine her to me! You don't actually understand anything."

"I hate her. That's no secret. But that's beside the point."

"Could you just stop for a second? What do you think that little display really was Guiche? Would you talk back to _General _Gramont? No. You would just put your tail between your legs and do whatever he tells you. I trust her to know my place for me and what I'm ready for or not, same as you trust your father. Pardon the dog quip. I didn't actually mean that one."

"If you keep trusting her like you do, she will put you in your place... six feet under the ground."

"She would never do that to me. If she actually killed me, she'd be killing herself too. She's just trying to push me to become stronger and more experienced. Just like your father does with you."

"That's completely different!"

"It's really not, think about it. Doesn't he push you to your limits to teach you the things you need to know?" asked Louise.

Guiche put a finger to his chin and took a moment to gather his thoughts on the matter, "This is true. He doesn't just tell me things, he makes me experience things. I've learned more from him since this war started than in all my time at the academy. We're not the same people we were when left the Academy for Count Mott's place, that much is certain."

Louise took a moment to regard Guiche. "In some ways. I suppose I'm not. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to get back to my 'duty' with the Queen," she said before quickening her pace toward the royal tent.

"Louise… Just one more thing," he said which got her to stop and turn her head over her shoulder at him. "If it's worth anything to you coming from me. You are strong. At least, I believe you are."

Louise turned away and resumed her quickened pace without saying anything in response.

Before Guiche could take another step he heard his father call for him at the top of his lungs.

"**Guiche! Come here! We have work for you to do!"**

* * *

The air was filled with magic and gunpowder explosions, dragons and manticore roars cut through the air along with the blades of their riders and the soldiers beneath them. Even Kirche, who was proficient with fire magic, and accustomed to its effects found it hard to breathe in the thick smoke.

Callista looked at the entrance to the tunnel system, "Abandon all dignity all you who enter here..." she grumbled to herself while trying to cover her face to block the smell.

But it was the only way in, and now thanks to combined efforts of everyone finally working together with purpose under competent leadership, it was now nothing more than a shoddy brick wall without even any magic protecting it. Certainly nothing which could withstand her lightsaber.

Blocks of rock fell into the shallow water around them as the Sith Lord cut her way through until the passage way was open. The smell wafting out from the gap in the wall was already horrid. But what followed after she broke through the actual last section of brick wall was a gust of the most rancid air to ever offend her olfactory receptors.

"By the moon goddess… How can this place smell worse than a Huttese sewer when your people haven't even heard of the concept of plumbing?"

"I've always said Tristain was full of shit. This is just where it ends up after the rain washes it off the streets..."

Calista turned around to give instructions to X2-C3 but before she could speak her eyes caught sight of a small statured figured emerged from the shadows behind them. "Tabitha?" she asked upon catching sight of the silhouette of her distinctly bent staff.

Tabitha simply continued walking until she was beside the three of them who by now were all staring dumbly at her.

"Shouldn't you be up there, Tabitha? Doing… you know… Knighty things with Sylphid?" asked Kirche after a moment to regain her wits.

The bluenette shook her head, "My place is here," she matter of factly stated to the busty readhead.

"Tabitha. I do thank you for the thought. But I only agreed to take Kirche along after she annoyed me into it. This was suppose to be just myself and Extwo."

Tabitha simply shrugged.

"This a stealth operation. We need to be focused and direct. I can't have you join since you don't know any of the details and I really don't have time to walk you through it..."

"I already know. Everything."

Kirche looked at Tabitha and said nothing, she just moved to the silent girl and gave her a close hug. Calista was sure she heard something that resembled "Thank you" but was not sure, nor did she wanted to know.

Kirche leaned on Tabitha's shoulder and pointed to the just-made entrance,twirling her wand in her fingers before grabbing it firmly and pointing to to the entrance, a cocky smile on her lips and a wrathful gleam in her eye. "Now my friends! Shall we wade through the shit and then wash ourselves in blood and glory?"

X2 beeped in protest, "Red Haired Organic = Mistaken / Quote = Treasure + Glory"

Callista just rolled her eyes. She decided that yes indeed, she had become the personal plaything for the Echani Moon Goddess, the Force and indeed the universe itself!

"I have a _bad_ feeling about this..." she grumbled before stepping into the tunnel.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

After an unfortunately long hiatus, Etri and Miriya are back with renewed determination to complete this story! Miriya has taken up a new job and started a new life in a new country, and Etri has been promoted at work which meant that we didn't have as much time as we needed to devote to this.

But fear not! Just like your least favorite STI, just when you thought we were gone, we come back with a vengeance!


	29. Onslaught of Blood and Fire

**Chapter Twenty Seven - Onslaught of Blood and Fire**

The white scaled wind dragon soared over the battlefield. Deeply connected with his rider, the Jedi Knight could sense what the great beast could see and feel. Azzurro enjoyed the smell of blood, reveled in the fear his prey felt for him. They were all puny to him. Instinctively, he knew what he was. His kind were the apex predators of this world. Everything else was nothing but food. The tiny invaders that ravaged the lands and skies in which he hunted would be chased away.

His master wanted to know more about what was happening. Looking through the dragon's eyes as the enemy soldiers struggled to bring down the giant golem created by Matilda the Adamant. Countless lives were being ended in the process. The scent of death appealed to the dragon's predatory senses. Bellowing forth a mighty roar, he issued a challenge to everyone who roamed beneath, daring them to contest his place on the food chain.

At his master's command, his gaze shifted onto his companions, the manticores and their leader. Fighting to contain the stink in the ground as she used her magic, the dragon through his connection to his master respected the destructive power she wielded. She flew through cannon, gun, and arrow fire as fast as her mount could take her. Behind her, a swirling vortex of wind sucked everything under it and spat it out high into the sky leaving the clouds of gas to dissipate where they could do no harm.

He felt another pull from his master which drew his attention towards another little human. Compelled to obey, he flew higher and began scouting the clouded air for prey.

He liked his master. He understood him. And didn't try to train him into one of those pathetic land animals the humans rode. His sight locked on now on Sylphid who flew past him in a blur of blue motion, it was an instinctual demonstration for dragons. Using her superior speed she flew past him and took a longer moment turning towards her next target than would have been required, time enough to display her magnificent sky blue scales to all who could see them. He roared again in greeting and aknowledgement that they were supreme rulers of the skies.

He moved as the ultimate predator over the battlefield where humans again were trying to force the north gate he felt a change of winds, two of the airships were trying to sneak above the furious manticores delivering one barrel of explosives after another. Even from his greater altitude, he felt their thirst for blood. He liked it, and indeed shared it.

* * *

The darkness of the walls was being painted blue by the light of a holo map projected by the astromech. It was a cooling sort of light which gave the already eerie atmosphere an even more frightening appearance. Callista examined the diagram of the tunnels around them compiled by X2's scanners carefully, considering all of the locations she would choose to set traps.

"Second corridor to the left. That should take us under the city walls and onward to our destination."

A moment later the tunnels began to violently shake, dropping dust all over them as they walked along their path. There was no alarm however as it was all according to plan. The giant golem getting back to work outside.

"Already knew that..." remarked Kirche, "There should be a protective barrier up ahead."

"Barrier?" questioned the snowy-haired Sith Lord.

Tabitha stepped out ahead and into the corridor, there she poked the air with her long staff. To Calista's surprise, the staff seemed to hit something physical, not unlike hitting a force field.

"X2 = Detects kinetic energy + no force field. / / X2 = Confused."

"Wanna tell us again, how you were supposed to get in on your own?" asked Kirche with a big smirk on her face.

"Thank your maker or whatever power you pray to that you may now be useful..."

"Well, getting inside by tunnels like this, isn't exactly innovative. Smugglers use them all the time, so the borders of the cities have barriers that keep them from coming in and out. How could you not know that?"

Calista growled in irritation, "We do the same sort of thing where I'm from. But I suspect your countermeasures are no more effective than ours."

Tabitha put her staff back on the barrier and looked expectantly at Kirche. The fire mage sighed to herself and put her wand on the barrier as well. Kirche was drawn into the complete eclipse of the spell, guided by Tabitha untying every thread they found woven to create the barrier here.

It took both of them a good half hour to weaken the barrier enough to pass. Though they could not dispel it completely the two passed through the invisible line with no difficulty and waited there for Calista.

The snowy-haired Sith Lord shook her head and moved to join them however as she crossed the barrier time itself seemed to slow. Her thoughts, her movements, everything slowed until she was through the barrier and had to shake her head again to clear the fog from her mind.

"That was... _thoroughly..._ unpleasant," she growled out while waiting for her droid companion which passed through the barrier without issue or complaint.

Callista took a moment to recompose herself before once again taking the lead and moving through the passage with X2-C3 rolling beside her, and the two younger girls behind them. The tunnels ahead were not unlike those she had encountered in the past, certainly not more sanitary. Slimy moss covered the walls along with the stick of rot and decaying feces. Calista just had to remind herself that she'd been through worse, but she really couldn't remember when. But she refused to allow her disgust to show on her face. It would have been too unbecoming of a Sith Lord.

After a few moments, Calista stopped dead in her tracks as something occurred to her. Something she's experienced during one of those 'worse times' she'd been searching her memory for.

"Can every Mage do what you did to the barrier?"

"A few… Certainly not most. Otherwise it would be worthless."

"Of course... Extwo. Full spectrum scan. Tabitha, Kirche, are you able to sense or otherwise detect the presence of magic?" she asked while simultaneously kicking herself for not spending more time learning about magic. She resolved to spend some time in some of the classrooms when this was all over to educate herself.

"Magic doesn't work that way. But I can sense you being increasingly grateful you aren't here alone," said a snickering Kirche.

"A simple no would suffice Kirche..."

"Scan = Complete. / / X2 = Detects six humanoid bio signatures. / / Power Signatures = Zero / / Chemical Scan Result = Sulfur + Charcoal + Potassium Nitrate based weaponry. / / Distance = Twenty meters."

"Not so inept as I thought… So much the better," Calista to herself with a grin. "Extwo.. Combat mode. We will now eliminate the targets."

It would not require much effort. The only urgency was the necessity of speed. None could be allowed to escape and raise an alarm. Between the four of them, it would not be a challenge. The enemy would not waste their most powerful combatants to guard the entrance to an abandoned and disused passage. They were a precaution, nothing more, and nothing less. With her hand squeezing her Lightsaber hilt she stepped forward with absolute confidence. Murder and mayhem were her business, and Calista Zarkot excelled at it, and knew it.

* * *

Julio had made it just in time. With the battle raging, they had their flanks open. It was a calculated risk, but apparently, nothing got past the notice of Brinvilliers. This time, however, they were prepared.

Above them, the Dignity engaged an enemy warship on its starboard, but the lead ship in the center of the formation was able to deploy its forces with impunity due to the Manticore Knights being occupied elsewhere.

A group of cavalry attacked the command tent, more than a dozen horses, armed with long swords. The Musketeers were quick to their duty and lined up neatly in the path of their enemies. Forming ranks with one-row kneeling and the second-row standing, they aimed their shots. At least as well as a musket could be aimed. Agnes stood to the side, with pistol and sword in her hands. She raised the sword and ordered her troops to prepare to fire. She could smell the fear coming off the new comers to her Musketeers, it left her even more thankful to the veteran members for being there to radiate calm in equal measures and help keep it together. But unknown to Agnes, their fear wasn't for their enemy. Their fear was actually directed at her. They were simply afraid that if they got killed by the enemy she would come down to hell and chew them out.

"Make ready!" yelled Agnes. Her voice had to not only be commanding, but it couldn't leave room for any doubt of her high expectations. She had to remind her subordinates that she had no fear. Not of the horses, their riders, the ships above, or anything, and by extension, neither should they.

Forty meters and closing.

A few of the new musketeers cringed with fear, with their fingers shaking on the triggers, looking down the incoming enemy forces with fear in their eyes.

"If anyone squeezes a trigger before I order you to, I will squeeze the shit out of you!"

Twenty meters.

Agnes smiled with demented satisfaction that not a single shot had yet been wasted. Her troops choose wisely. Those kids were raw, but they had the right stuff.

"First rank! Fire!"

Twenty muskets spat fire, at almost exactly the same time. Sending more than the third of the riders or their horses to the ground.

"Switch ranks!" she ordered to move the people with expended weapons to the back row while the first row knelt down and pointed their rifles.

Agnes looked carefully as the smoke cleared to see the result. The attackers lost momentum and were slowing. But not yet broken.

"Fire!"

The remaining riders who still had the courage to keep moving forward in the face of their gunfire quickly came to regret their misplaced courage as they were taken down by another volley of musket fire.

"Second rank reload!"

Every remaining target was assigned to three Musketeers from the second line. Not every rebel was targeted, But those who were, felt the full might of the lead balls. And the majority of them would not be able to rebel against anything again.

Only four riders remained. Shocked and terrified. The Musket was not something new by any means, but the precision use of them in this way was a game changer their enemies could not have expected. The amount of concentrated firepower was beyond them. The accuracy, the coordination. It was unseen. Especially the grim determination showed by the gun-wielding soldiers, when pitted against a cavalry charge, left an impact. Most lines of soldiers using firearms would have simply fired and then been crushed while reloading.

Agnes was never one to let an opportunity pass her by. Before the survivors could regroup themselves she charged forward in her own attack, leaping towards the riders. She felt her blood burn and race through her veins, as she got close to the first horse, her pistol fired, point blank to the horse's head, leaving it in bloody shambles. She lowered the pistol and went for her long sword to impale the rider, using the momentum of dead mount's falling to make it strong enough to pierce the chainmail armor.

The remaining veterans in the meantime finished off the other two cavalry men, leaving her one on one with their commander. He towered above her on his horse, with a sword ready to strike.

Without a moment's hesitation, Agnes leaped onwards, leaving her sword in her previous target and drew out a knife from her belt and went for the horse's throat, severing it and killing the noble beast. The enemy leader had to leap from his steed, lest he be crushed as it fell. Immediately moving to a defensive position he was sure that he now had the upper hand. Though he knew that he would not survive the fight, not with the Musketeers reloading, but at the very least he could take their leader and troop morale with him.

Agnes fell back into a defensive posture giving him a slight nod, accepting the challenge, holding her knife with one arm on the line of her eyes, focused on the man's sword. When he moved, she moved, closing the distance, deflecting the sword with her much shorter blade, just enough to pass her, using the same momentum, she grabbed his sword arm and using his own movement she planted the knife into his neck, where he was not protected by his chainmail, leaving him dying as he suffocated and choked on his own blood.

As the adrenaline left her body, she looked back at her soldiers, proud of their small victory, and proud of their commander. Behind them, she saw the Romalian Knight, standing up from his sitting position with his legs crossed, and even from the distance she could see the small sad nod he gave her.

Now there was only the poorly trained infantry that made up the second line of attack coming. But now they were hesitating since the cavalry was meant to provide chaos in the defenders line. Instead, all of them were dead. Without a single defender even hurt! Some of them looked up, but the airship was already back in the air, gaining altitude, leaving them with no other option than to move forward. Watching as the defenders reformed, it took a brave man to put one foot in front of the other in the face of such opposition. No matter how much money they were being paid. Especially when the wind brought the words of a young woman.

"Front… Aim!" more than a few of the attacker's muskets hit the grass.

* * *

Calista rushed from the tunnel in a blur of motion and light, beheading the closest of the guards, she heard Tabitha mumble something in her usual quiet voice, but she didn't pay much attention, it was after all the time for violence. Where a Sith felt the most alive!

Her adrenaline rushed, her runes were glowing brightly under her armored glove as she clutched her Lightsaber staff. There was a gleeful expression on her face as the thrill of battle swelled though every fiber of her being when suddenly...

The sound of hammers crushing fruit filled her ears from all around her. Before her viciously honed and well-trained combat instincts could refocus and find the next target she found there were none except the last man into whose face X2 had just placed a blaster shot.

Calista whistled an impressed tune at what she saw around her. She had seen gore in the past. She had seen mighty Sith indulge themselves in blood baths, but this was another level entirely. Whatever was left of these men would have to be picked up with a sponge.

Calista looked behind her to see a glow fading away from Tabitha's staff. Kirche meanwhile was walking behind her with her arms crossed.

"What did you just do?" asked puzzled Sith Lord of the little bluenette.

"Air hammer."

"Not what I asked."

"Multiple air hammers."

Calista silently shrugged and made another mental note to devote herself to the study of this magic as soon as she had the free time for it. She was also once again reminded of why she was so intrigued by this girl when she first saw her, and why every so often, she reminds her of exactly why she had instantly respected her before she had even seen her do anything. In no longer than the time it would normally take her to casually flip the page of one of her books, she turned these men into paste.

This was a girl with nothing to prove to anyone, not even herself. Her enemies were just insects to be crushed underfoot as she casually walked the path to greatness, for no reason other than to see if anything there was anything there to interest her. For the first time since this latest misadventure started, she was actually glad to have Tabitha along. She was an ally worth keeping.

* * *

Marius Brinvilliers watched carefully as Karin unleashed her full power on the battlefield. It was all going just as he assumed it would. All he had to do was keep his most vital assets out of her line of fire and she was useless.

He refocused his attention back on the giant Golem which was fighting to bring down the wall. He assigned his best Water mages to the task of its destruction. Earth gave way to water after all. It was only the size of the golem which made the task time consuming, but not difficult. His own power was diminished but he had what he needed for the task at hand.

There were cracks forming in the wall but it would not make much difference. When the battle was over, it could be repaired. The city wall was designed to take punishment like this.

As the golem struck the wall, he adjusted his feet to keep his balance. It would be unseemly for him to be knocked to the ground by such a thing. Even though some of his men lost their own footing, he could not allow himself that indignity in front of his soldiers.

Though this was just a nuisance at best, he could not help but wonder how things would be if he had maintained the loyalty of Matilda de Saxe-Gotha. It was a minor blunder on his part to imprison her sister in the same place as Karin and the late Queen, but there was nothing to be done about it now. Water under the bridge as it were. He had much more immediate concerns which required his attention.

Magic exhaustion was nothing compared to the silent rage he was struggling to contain as he watched the Albion battleship move beyond the city's air defense to finish of the Golem. What kind of overconfident and moronic ship captain would do such a thing? Insubordination was one of his biggest peeves. In any army, in any war, all orders are given with the expectation that they will be carried out exactly as they are stated. An army can only function properly if everyone knows their roles and sticks to them without question. Anything less angered him greatly.

That ship was one of his more important pieces on the board and not something to be used on a whim. It took all of his restraint not to command Otto von Zerbst to go up there and burn the arrogant Captain alive. Especially that now he exposed the ship to the young Queen's forces. He simply would not allow Henrietta to set foot in the city ever again. Too much had been paid for it to all come apart so soon after it had begun. He would die before he would let that child undo his work before its completion.

He looked down at the battle happening below him. Gramont had taken his troops to attack the front gate. The tactic lacked any elegance or even the creativity the man was known for. Yet it was not a repeat of the mindless onslaught they attempted previously. It was like they were trying to convince him that Karin the Heavy Wind is still in charge. The open flanks were a weakness, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something eluded him.

No matter. Gramont was taking heavy losses out at the threshold, despite the loss of those crafty toys he had hidden outside the walls, the battle was still firmly in his favor. Though they were utterly destroyed by Karin's temper tantrum they had done their job and culled the enemy herd.

If it wasn't for the tactical blunder taking place above him with the Albionians he might have been able to use the fleet and the dragon knights to crush the Manticore Knights and all of the enemy's morale with them. Which brought him back to the significance of having soldiers and officers capable of adhering to simple instructions.

Though he knew that he was never as powerful as Karin, he knew he had things she'd never have. Control, patience, and insight. He could see that they were just replacing one tyrant with another. Something needed to change, and he decided to be the one who would bring about that change.

He took one last look at the battlefield and nodded to himself. Now was the moment he'd been waiting for. The pieces were set just exactly the way he needed them to be for his next move to be the most effective it could be. He touched his ring and then held out to cast its spell.

The dead on the field started to rise once again. Friends, foes, it didn't matter. They would all serve his cause. Gramont was a man who loved his troops. A man who was loved by his troops. Now he would be forced to fight his honored dead, and he would enjoy watching as Gramont's lines collapsed as quickly as his heart would shatter upon seeing the faces of his own dead soldiers rising up in a frenzied bloodlust to bring him into their own ranks.

As the spell was cast, he felt tired. Very tired. It was like the weight of the world was upon his shoulders. An hour of sleep. That's all he needed to recompose himself. He rolled his eyes. An hour of sleep to take away the weight of changing the entire country? He might have laughed if he wasn't so exhausted. But responsibility for this rebellion came at a price, and this was very much worth it.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the tunnels, Kirche had led the group to the door of the shady underground establishment.

"It's in here. But just a moment, there was a passphrase to give the guard… I may have forgotten what it is,"

"Before you strain your brains over it. Tell me again what we're even doing here?"

"Well. Louise and I couldn't get their help, but I'm wagering that you could. They seemed like your sort of people," Kirche innocently remarked.

"My 'sort' of people you say? And what sort would that be?" asked Calista through narrowed eyes.

"Vile, cruel, violent, arrogant... That sort of thing.… The man we're looking for is named Felix. He knows everything there is to know about this city and its defenses. He's the man to see about how to get the job done."

Calista rolled her eyes, "Putting aside how little you know about me. Louise told me about this. I am still surprised you actually brought her to a place like this. What were you thinking?"

"Big deal. She actually handled herself alright. Don't tell her I said that though!"

"You need not worry about that. I would never give her such worthless praise. Overconfidence has been the death of much greater beings than her…"

Calista knocked firmly and loudly on the wooden door with her armored hand.

"Wait Calista! I still don't remember the-"

Calista waved her hand dismissively at the buxom redhead, "I really don't have time for this."

A narrow slit opened at the top of the door and a man looked down at Calista expectantly.

"You will allow us inside," said Calista in an emotionless voice and a wave of her hand.

"I will allow you inside…" the man replied in a low voice before closing the latch and then opening the door to allow them access.

"Extwo. Remain here on standby, if any hostiles show up, eliminate them," ordered Calista.

The droid beeped in acknowledgment before the three girls walked through the door.

* * *

"Oi! Who let that bitch back in here?!" yelled one man while standing up and pointing at Kirche. Suddenly the entire establishment was out of their seats with weapons drawn. Daggers, maces, and even ordinary clubs were ready to use, and the men's facial expressions were nothing less than a mix of pure hatred and fear.

"Kirche… Perhaps you would like to explain to us exactly why we are being so warmly received in this wretched hive of scum and villainy?"

"Well… I may have stabbed someone in the balls and let him bleed to death all over the floor here. But I'm prepared for a repeat performance!" she said while pulling out her wand in a swift motion.

Calista sighed and stepped forward, "I will handle this."

"You'll handle nothing. Everyone sit down and mind your drinks," said the man at the bar. "I want to hear their proposition."

Instantly everyone complied while he waved them over to him. Weapons were sheathed of disappeared in the same magical way they showed up.

"I told you before what would happen if you came back here, Arsonist. Yet now you return with a…" Felix looked over his shoulder and then back forward before turning around in his seat to look down at the small white haired woman and the blue haired girl without straining his neck.

"Hmm... I'm not even sure where to begin with you… If I had to sum you up in one word, that would be 'butcher'. Yes. That fits. I've never seen anyone guilty of so much who's still able to walk so lightly. Someone so arrogant to believe they should be thanked for their crimes instead of punished. Such hubris!" he said incredulously while pointing to Calista and then looked at Tabitha, "And _you_... Actually, no, you're alright."

Calista and Kirche both raised an eyebrow at each other and then eyed Tabitha suspiciously.

Tabitha nodded to Felix before pulling out her book, turning her back to a source of light, pressed her glasses up and then started reading.

Calista shrugged before taking a seat at the bar beside the strange man. "Quite a gift you have. You are not wrong about me. You simply do not have the context of my life. Not that such a thing would matter. As I said. You are not wrong."

"I know I'm not wrong. Now talk. Before my curiosity or soup turn cold…" he said before taking a spoonful of soup.

"It is quite simple. I am here to crush the rebel army under my boot. I was told you could help me find and destroy the city defenses."

"I could. But why would I be interested in doing that?"

"Simple. Because you, like me, respect order. You do not particularly seem to care who provides it, but you value law and order. You know that a society without rules is no society at all. That is why people here respect and obey you. Because you set rules, and you enforce them."

"Brinvilliers offers the people freedom. What does the Queen outside have to offer?"

"Do not make me laugh. What use do men like these animals sitting behind you have for freedom? They are all willing let you put them on a leash because they are too weak and simple minded to ever be able to think for themselves. They respect power. They respect strict rules which are strictly enforced. Anyone who deserves freedom will have it no matter the circumstances. Freedom is not something to be given. It is something to be taken."

"Need I point out the obvious fact that your army is outside the gates, unable to get into the city. It seems the stronger party is winning at the moment. So why should I side with you over him? Or take any side at all for that matter?"

"If he deserves to have the 'freedom' he says he wants to provide, then he can have it. But only by defeating us and proving himself to be stronger than those who would deny him. If he is proven to be weak, then he deserves to die and be forgotten."

"So you believe that a person is entitled to nothing except that which they are strong enough to take?"

"Correct."

"Then you know what you have to do."

Felix knocked on the bar and then everyone suddenly stood up.

Calista sighed while getting up out of her bar stool. "Why do they always want to have a bar fight? So undignified."

"Fight yes. But not the fight you're thinking of."

Calista raised an eyebrow as coins started changing hands between the gathering people. Shen then turned around to Felix who had moved his soup aside and put his elbow up on the bar with his hand up and open.

"Little girl, let me make this perfectly clear. You are not going to strong arm me into helping you, not unless you can actually strong arm me into helping you."

"You do realize that I am one-quarter of your size?" she said while sitting back in her bar stool and unlocking her gauntlet to take it off.

"In your own words, you are entitled to nothing but what you are strong enough to take. There's no other way out of this."

Calista shook her head, "I am simply making certain that you are able to properly appreciate how humiliating it would be to lose to a girl my size."

"Well. These brutes might learn a valuable lesson about the power of mind over matter. We are after all, more than flesh and blood. If you have the will, you can accomplish anything. Now show me your will."

Calista set down her gauntlet on the bar and then placed her elbow and locked hands with the bigger man across from her.

Twenty minutes later, neither arm had moved even slightly. Both combatants were drenched in sweat, their arm muscles were fully tensed, but their faces were calm. The money stopped changing hands in favor of a gawking session.

Kirche looked at the room and sighed a long sigh, "How can they be betting against him? It's a given that he'll win."

One of the thugs responded to her, still looking closely at the match. "That ain't what we're bettin' on, luv. It's a question of how long she'll last and how long she'll live after losing."

Ten minutes of gawking in disbelief later the two were still locked and unmoving, their eyes bored deep into each other's and it felt like volumes were being spoken between them without being said.

Felix's eyes then left the snowy haired woman across from him and drifted to a small rat-looking man in the corner who then stepped into the crowd to place a bet. Then his eyes drifted back to Calista and the two resumed their staring contest along with their arm wrestling match.

Calista shook her head and slowly closed her eyes.

"Oi… Is it just me or is it gettin' cold in here?" asked one of the thugs.

"It ain't just you…"

"I want me mummy…"

Felix raised an eyebrow at Calista but said nothing as his arm was very slowly and very painfully pushed aside and down towards the bar. The strain on his face was starting to show while Calista's remained calm and serene.

A few moments later his hand touched the bar and the match was over. The petite Sith Lord had finally defeated him, to everyone's disbelief.

Calista started putting her gauntlet back on after her victory, "I believe I win."

A moment later the rat-looking man came up to Felix with a large sack of coins and handed it to him.

"That depends on how you look at it," he said while shaking the coin purse. "The soup isn't cheap."

Calista smirked, "I respect a man knows how to find victory even in defeat."

"I once went to prison in Ruthenia. Just because I like the beer the guards drink there. I always get something I want. No matter the circumstances."

"How interesting…" said Calista as she locked her gauntlet back on.

"You think we could watch a rematch? With Felix using his strong hand?"

"I dunno….But I still want me mummy."

"Then you shouldn't have killed her ya dolt!"

"But I want her now!"

"So. I believe you said something about destroying the city air defense?" asked Felix.

"Yes," answered Calista.

Felix looked around the room and waved everyone over while Calista walked over to Kirche and Tabitha.

"So did you just know he'd help you?" asked Kirche.

"How would I have known that?"

"Because you always seem to know everything. Like that time in the classroom when you knew Colbert was coming? You seem to be able to read people too… I don't know. Whatever it is you do."

"I am only able to read the _weak_ minded. But I could sense his emotions."

"Oh? What did you sense?"

"Nothing much. But it was interesting."

"Now listen carefully everyone," said Felix. The room suddenly fell silent.

"I once spent a weekend with the army in Bohemia. They were sent to take this Gallian fortress that, well it's not important. What is important is that we accomplished our mission. After that we sat around the campfire drinking this Germanian Lager with the enemy garrison before I played a very close fencing match with a Bohemian Prince. After a while, some enemy soldiers fired their arrows at the prince and he showed me magic air defense, like I've never seen before."

"What's this got to do with anything? Lager and fencing matches?" asked one of the patrons.

Kirche's eye narrowed in annoyance, "It's Germanian Lager! It's the best stuff in the world!"

Felix pointed at the girl, "See? She's smarter than all of you combined. Any questions so far which aren't dumb enough to be answered by the Arsonist? Or may I continue speaking? And I'm not talking about you Gavroche, don't flatter yourself,

"Moving on then. The fortress we sacked that day used the same kind of air defense spell we use here. The Prince took me through the workings as he was able to cast the spell himself. The only difference is that the devices are automated. It's actually a very simple matter to disable it. Even a bunch of knuckleheads like you could do it. The only… I won't say difficult, but, annoying part, will be getting to them. They will be guarded like their lives depend on it. Because they do. So. What all we need to do is go to them, kill everyone, and disable the system. Does anyone have any questions?"

"What do we actually have to do to disable, or better yet, repurpose the air defenses?" asked Calista.

"That's a simple matter of evicting any defenders," Felix then pointed at one of the older men in the crowd, "This one here used to work on installing those defenses."

"Yeah, and all I got for my trouble was a jail sentence!"

"If ya didn't wanna go to prison ya shouldn't have killed all those people!" laughed one of the other patrons.

Calista rubbed her brow, feeling a headache coming on, "I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Teach us," said Tabitha.

Kirche quickly nodded, "Yes. If we all learn the spell to disable and take over the defenses, we can split up and do more damage!" she then looked at Calista, "Don't you think so?"

Calista put a hand to her chin and carefully calculated the merits of such a plan. "You and Tabitha are both powerful. Even more so together. I do indeed think you are capable of this. However. Being a capable fighter does not make you a capable leader. So tell me, do you believe you have what it takes to lead people into battle?"

Kirche was about to speak but Calista cut her off immediately, noting the proud posture she quickly adopted.

"Do not brag or offer platitudes. You know what it takes. I know that you know what it takes. One word answer Kirche."

"Yes," she said with a firm nod. "Now let me prove it."

Calista gave her firm nod in response, then turned her attention back to Felix. "Who are your heaviest hitters?"

"None of them come close to you or I. But I would send Achille and Claude with the Arsonist and Miss Tabitha. Along with a half a dozen others I know are useful in a good fight. If nothing else..." he said directing stern glares to some of the individuals in question.

"What makes the two you named so good?" asked the Sith Lord.

"Achille isn't a mage, but he's good with knives. Better than most I've fought. He kills fast, and silently. He isn't here now, but we'll send for him. He'll be a useful asset for a task such as this. Claude is a wind mage like Miss Tabitha, he specializes in controlling fights by quickly incapacitating large groups of people. He uses his skills to rob valuable cargo on long deserted roads. But they'll find the skill to be useful."

"I see. So you are sending all your competent people with them. And keeping the riff raff with us?" asked Calista with a raised eyebrow.

"I know how to keep an eye on the so-called 'riff raff' so yes, I'd rather not let them out of my sight. But from those coming with us, we have the Thief, who's also good at sneaking around. We have the Liar who's a capable fire mage. And finally, there's the Rat. He's not much to look at, but he's a reliable marksman with a pistol."

"I cannot help but notice that some you call by name, and others you address by their crimes... May I ask why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he wondered aloud while turning around on his bar stool and picking up his beer mug to take a sip. "I hate this Tristain shit… I'll depose Brinvilliers just to get imports flowing again," he added in an indignant mutter.

"Yes. I suppose it was obvious..." said Calista with a roll of her white eyes.

Kirche huffed in irritation, "It isn't obvious to me."

"Respect," supplied Tabitha.

"Oh… Right…" said Kirche as if it should have been obvious.

Felix nodded his head in agreement. "Now we wait for nightfall. Everyone should go get ready for a big fight. Gather everyone you know. And someone go get Achille out of the whore house!"

* * *

Henrietta moved with her bucket of water around the infirmary as more soldiers came in with fresh wounds from the battle. The flow of wounded was coming in so much faster than they could get them back out to recover. The situation was so bad that even the Queen herself insisted on lending her aid despite the protests of Agnes and her guards.

She, the water mages, and even Julio were all hard at work, exhausting themselves to try and help as many of the most badly injured as they possibly could. Triage screenings were done outside the infirmary while the water mages and the Jedi Knight all worked to heal the most grievously injured.

"The Queen shouldn't be doing this kind of work…" muttered the soldier as Henrietta examined his injury.

"The Queen's duty is to her people. I have the power to heal. So that's what I'm going to do. Since they won't ever let me go fight my own battles, this is all I can do. Now just lie down and let me see this," she said firmly as she took off her chest armor to reveal the deep stab through his chest. "This is probably going to hurt more to heal than it did to receive…" she warned him with a soft voice.

"It hurt bad to get…" he said through clenched teeth.

Henrietta held her scepter over to the bucket of water she set down beside the man and then gathered a healing mist from it onto the top of her scepter and then directed it into the wound. With her eyes closed, she focused all of her energy into healing this man's near mortal wound. She did her best to ignore his agonized cries as the wound closed.

The young Queen fell to her knees after she finished the spell. "Just lay there for a little while. You'll be dizzy, tired, and in pain. But it will pass. Then you'll be fine…" she said exhaustively.

"Sounds more like Her Majesty is describing her own symptoms…" he said through clenched teeth as the wound burned in his chest.

"That too…" she muttered as she forced herself to stand up. "But I still have a lot to do. I don't have time to be tired."

"Her Majesty **is** fighting her own battles right now!" the soldier yelled after her. "We all do what we can do. We can fight. So we fight. You can heal. So you heal! Glory to Her Majesty!"

"Glory to Her Majesty!" yelled the wounded who were able as loud as they could despite their pain and injuries.

Henrietta was too exhausted to respond, rather than indulge the moment she just moved on to the next wounded man and started checking his wounds to determine how best to heal them. Too tired to realize it would be in vain. He would very soon be dead.

* * *

Julio closed his eyes after finally getting a moment of rest from lending his assistance tending the wounded once again. There was silence and peace. For a time.

But then Agnes came over and knelt down beside him, offering him a water skin which he gratefully accepted and eagerly drank from. It wasn't until the cool water was pouring down his throat that he realized how dehydrated he'd actually let himself become.

"Thank you, My Lady. I appreciate it."

"I have a question for you," she stated bluntly.

"If I have an answer to give, I would be happy to answer it for you," he replied calmly before drinking again.

"Has your opinion of Calista changed at all since this started?"

Julio put down the water skin and took a breath, his eyes still closed as he leaned back against a tree stump. He considered the question carefully, and considered his feelings on the matter.

"She is a complicated one. The more I learn about her, the less I seem to know about her. The only thing I know for certain is that she is a Sith Lord, and they are not to be trusted. That being said. She is not just a Sith Lord. She is someone who is at war with herself."

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Agnes. "I need a straight answer. Protecting the Queen is my first priority. If I have to protect her from that little girl, then I need to know what I'm dealing with."

"The Dark Side of the Force is a very dangerous thing. A Sith believes themselves to be using it, but in actuality, they are the ones being used. As much as they might argue against it, their will is not entirely their own. That being said. There is an expression I heard on this world. That it is better to walk with a friend in the dark, than to walk alone in the light. When I think of her now, that is how I envision her. She is very firmly in the darkness, but, she might not be doomed because of it. It is possible that she could turn away from that path entirely on her own."

"What about the influence she is gathering?"

"That is another matter entirely. One which I do not think you need to be concerned with. Your question is if you can trust Calista. The answer is not a simple yes, or no. Nothing is ever quite that simple. Right now her goal is to help the Queen win back her nation and return stability to these lands. I trust her reason for this. The question is what will she do after that? A Sith could never be content to live a life of obscurity. They crave power for power's sake. It is in their very being. It's like an addiction. Her stated motivations seem harmless on the surface. But in reality, I find her surrounding herself with very powerful people."

"You mean like Matilda?" asked Agnes with growing interest.

"Indeed. That is one example. Also through her apprentice, she'd have access to even more wealth and power. But on the other hand. There have been things she's done which don't align with what I know about Sith and how they think. Her friend Montmorency for example. I don't know enough about what's between them, but Calista was willing to go to any lengths for her. That is not the action of a Sith Lord. Hence why I say, she is someone at war with herself. There's a duality to her. The Sith, and the Echani. Though compatible in many aspects, in others, they are wholly incompatible. It is just a question of which side of her will win through in the end."

"So what is your final assessment? What should I do with her?"

Julio took a moment to carefully compile his answer. "Work with her. Befriend her if you wish to. But do not completely trust her. Examine her actions carefully. Do not let the Queen give her too much, too quickly. But above all. Don't make an enemy of her if you don't have to. Be mindful, and watchful."

Agnes listened and considered his words carefully, something in his tone suggested he was holding something back and she decided to call him on it. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Very astute. I've never actually had any skill at being economical with the truth. That's why I'm not much of a diplomat and pursue science. I've had visions since I've come to this world. Visions which guided me to reform the Romalian Knights for example. I don't know what is coming. But my feelings tell me that Calista will have a part to play in things to come. I do not believe in coincidence you see. A Jedi and a Sith both being summoned to this world through magic beyond my understanding. Magic which does not fail to summon the perfect being at the perfect time for the perfect person. You see it in every familiar. Calista and I are no exceptions. Though for what purpose, I do not yet know."

"I'm just not comfortable with that. Keeping Calista away from the Queen isn't simple. Louise is very close to Her Majesty. Calista is very close to Louise. Through Louise, Calista would always have the Queen's ear. Directly or indirectly. I can't just tell the Queen not to have a relationship with, I dare say, her only friend."

"We all have a destiny. Yet we all have free will. Louise will have choices placed before her. I would reserve judgement of her until she has actually done something worthy of note. But I can not foresee her becoming a Sith. That does not appear to be in her nature. But she's young, impressionable, eager, and inexperienced. She will be molded by the events to come just as much as she'll be molded by her master. Into what I can not say. Only time will tell. But for your part. As I have said. Be mindful, and observant. Do your duty to the best of your ability. Trust your instincts."

"My instincts tell me this is way over my head… But I'll think about what you've said. This is why I prefer to deal with criminals. It's cut and dry. The law is set, and must be enforced. But things like this… Way over my head."

"Even the law is not so cut and dry my friend. Laws are created by people. Because of this, the law is fallible. The law is set, but is seldom applied equally to all. Thus, true justice can not always be served by the blunt application of the law."

"I remember your lecture. Just another aspect of my world being turned upside down, thank you."

Julio chuckled to himself. "All you can do is what you feel is right. That is all you should do. All anyone can truly ask of you."

* * *

Nightfall was rapidly approaching as Calista and Felix made last minute revisions to their plan of attack. The city's underworld was much better connected and informed than Calista could have hoped and she had to begrudgingly admit to herself that she was grateful to have Kirche along with her. Had she not been brought here, the task before her might have been considerably more difficult than she'd previously assumed.

"This is stupid! Going at it all in one night! We'd be wide open, we'll miss things!" muttered Kirche as she considered the plan being outlined.

Calista crossed her arms and took a breath, "There was once a battle in a place called Kuat. My fighter crashed behind enemy lines. So I was forced to sneak around to find friendly forces. When I found the soldiers who had been sent to establish a beachhead for our invasion there were only four left alive."

The little droid beeped sadly, "X2 = Hates this story."

Calista smiled sympathetically at her droid companion before she continued. "The six of us had to sneak around enemy territory and conduct sabotage to give our forces a chance to relaunch their invasion before the whole thing fell apart. First, we had to contact our forces to let them know we were alive and on mission. Then we learned that a substantial number of our forces had been taken prisoner. So we had to go liberate them, then we had to secure weapons for them. Then sabotage the anti-air defenses just as we are about to do now. We had to disable eight of them in under an hour or else we would have had no hope of ever getting reinforcements. Time was tight, moral was low, and the odds were heavily against us. Just like right now."

"And? What's the point?" asked Kirche derisively.

"We got the job done. By the end of it all, only Extwo and I came out alive. But we got the job done. The question before everyone here is, how far are you willing to go to see this through? I am not under any illusions about why you're all doing this," said Calista to the gathered criminals. "You are all here now because Felix has told you to be. But to get this done I require more than your fear and obedience."

"You should really work on your motivational speeches," stated Felix with an amused smirk. "I expected more from you."

Calista shook her head, "I do not usually do speeches. But I would like to ask you all. Is this how you intend to live out whatever is left of your miserable and worthless lives? Down here in these tunnels like Gizka feasting on the leftovers of society?"

"What's a Gizka?" asked one of the men.

"Does it matter?" asked Felix with a stern voice.

Calista reached out her hand and used the Force to pull a grey-furred rodent she spotted in the corner directly into her gloved hand where she then used her fingers to snap its neck. "What is this thing? What do you call it?"

"A rat…" muttered a disgusted Kirche.

"Rat… Right. Same thing as a Gizka. A nuisance at best. Is that what all of you intend to be? A nuisance to society? No better than this lowly creature which is as much of a nuisance dead as it is alive? Or do you want something more?"

"What are ya offerin'?" demanded one of the men with a cold voice.

"I am offering you a chance to be something more than the discarded trash of this world. The chance to live lives of purpose and meaning. The chance to be more than garbage."

"Ya… I'll pass. We saw people 'helpin' us' no thanks, we're good."

"You could all be heroes. All you have to do is take the opportunity I am giving you. Join me. And I will make you all into something greater than you can possibly imagine. I do not need soldiers. I do not need patriots. I do not even need mercenaries. I need warriors!

"Go check out the 'I want to die young" store. The have a sale on heroes! I think Brins bought them all out though!" said one criminal to the laughter of everyone around him.

"Very well. Have it your way… Mud-baller!" she said while forcing a cheesy grin off her lips. "You would pass up the chance to live a life of true freedom. A life full of glory, women, power, and riches! If that is not worth fighting for, then what is? Would you rather stay down here in this stinking cesspit full of cheap alcohol and rats? Or would you follow me for a chance at making a real name for yourselves using the skills you all have to their fullest? Live by the sword, die by the sword! Eat, drink, kriff, and be merry until the end! What say you to that?"

"You had me at 'riches' count me in!" yelled Kirche with a drawn wand held up high.

"Aye! Who wants to live forever anyway?" yelled one of the other men with a knife held up.

"I do but with tons of gals at my side! Aye!" yelled another with a pistol held up.

"Aye!" yelled a third with a wand held up.

"Aye!" yelled the rest with whatever weapons they could hold up.

Then all eyes fell on Felix. As if they were scared of their previous enthusiasm at the Sith's words. He then held up a spoon, and their mood changed from anxious to pants shitting terror as surely as it would have been had Calista unleashed her Aura upon them. "I want order.. That is all I care for. I'll have it. One way or another."

"I share the same desire," stated Calista coldly to the bald man. "Where I come from. There is an organization called Imperial Intelligence. One day a young man was called in for questioning. The man walked into an office at their headquarters, nervous and covered in sweat. The Agent stood at the window and looked out across our capital city with a smile on his face. He called the man over to him and when he came, he nervously looked at the Agent and asked him, 'Why am I here? Am I suspect?' the Agent's smile widened and he looked at the man. The man felt calmer when he saw the happy look on the man's face. He then gestured out the window towards the city, and all the people going about their business. He told him, 'No. You are not a suspect. All those people out there. They are suspects. You, are kriffed.'"

"Kriffed?" asked one of the men.

"Fucked," answered Kirche.

"That man was incompetent. A pure window of luck to build contrast. Amateurish work at best. Every citizen should know that every crime committed is known, and that there will be no delay before he faces the consequences. And if he was looking out of the window he was wasting his time."

"I do not believe that was the point of the story..."

"It does not matter. Very well. We talked, we had a speech, now we get to work."

* * *

Calista and Felix walked openly in the street. She had her hood up. The material of her robes absorbed so much light that she was like a hole in the world ahead of anyone looking at her from behind, her black visage broken by nothing but the blood red stripes on her short sleeves. The night air disturbed by nothing but the clanking of her durasteel armor as she walked towards the first anti-air emplacement.

It was a tall stonework tower with a door at the base guarded by five armed men. According to a scan by X2-C3 there were five more inside the tower. It wouldn't be a problem for her. She relished the opportunity to sow fear and spill blood with complete abandon for a change.

Calista drew her lightsaber hilt and decoupled the blades. Holding a hilt tightly in each hand as the guards gathered to meet the approaching half a dozen shady characters walking towards them. As she drew her weapons, so did the guards. As the guards drew, so did the men walking around Calista.

"Halt! What business do you have here?" asked one of the guards.

With a quick stride of her short armored legs Calista moved up to the guard. He tried to peer under her hood to see her face but saw nothing but darkness in the night. With a swift motion she ignited one of her blades and sent him to the ground in two halves. Her head turned to the other guards, the blackness of an abyss under her hood as she gazed at them.

She took one step forward, putting her armored foot upon the head of the man she had just killed, she activated the second blade. The sharp sound of the ignition accompanied by the crushing of his skull under her boot.

Fearfully, the other guards held their shaking weapons at the ready. Calista held her Lightsabers out to her sides and ignited the second blade, bathing everything around her in the red light of glowing death as she began her work.

Felix observed carefully from behind. He knew why she needed them. She didn't know the first thing about how to disable the defense system.

But he had never seen weapons like those before. Never seen a sword style like the ones she employed. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on her that she was the worst of the worst kind of criminal. Yet something inside of him told him he wouldn't be regretting his decision to throw in with this little girl for now. But later, he knew she would be a problem that would require dealing with.

* * *

Kirche and Tabitha meanwhile followed the man named Achille through the tunnels which would lead them up into an alley near one of the defense emplacements where they waited patiently for him to go on ahead and have a look at what kind of resistance they would expect.

When he returned and gave his report Kirche nodded and then stepped out of the tunnel. "Frontal attack. Save the complicated stuff for when they start expecting us," she said to Tabitha who nodded in agreement. She drew her wand and the two walked with their men following close.

Tabitha quickly and efficiently dispatched the three guards standing in front of the emplacement with a wave of her staff, sending a blade of air which cleanly bisected them.

"Fire stream" said Kirche as she directed her wand to the door opening up behind the guards which lead into the tower. Instantly incinerating whomever opened it and several others by the sounds of screaming coming from inside.

"You know we have to go inside after you're finished with that right?" asked Achille in a smooth tone of voice.

"The whole thing is made of stone. Unfortunately. It won't catch fire," answered Kirche casually.

"My kind of woman…"

* * *

"Extwo. Run a scan at the next location. How many guards?"

The droid produced his sensor from the top of his head and conducted the scan. "X2 = Detects sixteen hostile organics."

"Sixteen enemies at our next destination," repeated Calista.

"Ten was not a problem for you before. Will six more be a challenge?" asked Felix almost tauntingly.

"No. But I would not wish to deprive all of you of the chance to spill some blood. How would you handle this attack, Mr. Felix?"

"I would do exactly what you did. Send you in to clear them out for us. Why make things more difficult than they need to be?"

X2-C3 beeped loudly in warning "X2 = Detects enemy reinforcements. / / Twelve Hostiles = Inbound to destination."

"Twelve more are on their way. It seems they are onto us already."

"After we took down three. I would have expected them to mobilize after the first. They're sloppy."

"Extwo and I will proceed ahead to cut off the reinforcements and eliminate them all. Now it's your turn to show me what you're made of Mr. Felix."

"X2 = Eager to comply!" the droid beeped ecstatically and rolled ahead of the group at high speed.

"Your little friend seems eager to fight," observed Felix.

"Are you not?"

"Come on boys. It's our turn to upstage her!" he declared as she ran off at blinding speed to catch up with X2-C3.

Calista couldn't keep the grin off her face. She felt so alive.

Meanwhile, Felix walked up to the tower with a pistol in one hand, and a knife in the other as the guards gathered ahead of him. Suddenly one guard's eyes widened in terror as he recognized the bald man. But the leader of the guard didn't seem to know who he was and just yelled for them to leave.

Felix looked at the man sideways."You don't know who I am?"

"No. Who the bloody 'ell are ya?"

"I know who you are…" said the wide-eyed guard in terror.

"Then would you care to join me, young man? I have a lot of work ahead of me tonight and the fewer idiots who get in my way the faster this will go."

The guard quickly nodded and abandoned his post to stand behind Felix to the astonishment of his former comrades.

"Now. Will the rest of you follow his example? Or will you stay in my way?"

"Who the fuck are ya?!" the leader demanded.

"This is Iron Felix man! Don't you know the Marshall of Tristain?!" laughed one of the criminals behind Felix.

"IRON FELIX?!" yelled the guards as they all quickly put away their weapons and stood aside.

"A wise decision," he said as he walked past them and then opened the door of the tower, shooting the first man he saw and then stabbing the next before the rest of his men flooded the tower.

* * *

"Your Excellency!" shouted a man as he ran into the former Duke's chambers. "We have an emergency!"

Brinvilliers sat up in his bed and glared angrily at the man who shouted him out of his slumber. "This had better be good…"

"The air defense towers! They're being attacked! We've lost seven already!"

The former Duke was wide awake at that news. "Alert all forces! Prepare for an imminent attack from the sky! Send infantry to reinforce the towers! Send mages to try and repair the ones that have been attacked! Do it now!"

"Already being done, Your Excellency!"

"Have the Albionians and our ships take up air defense over the city! Get the Dragon Knights into the sky!" he yelled as he started getting dressed.

* * *

Tabitha had just turned another three men into stains on the pavement while Kirche incinerated another two. Meanwhile, Achille was proving how good he was with his knives as he cut his way through four men and opened the door to the next air defense tower.

"Come inside!" he yelled to Kirche and Tabitha.

The two girls nodded to each other.

"Everyone get inside!" yelled Kirche.

Nobody needed to be told though. They were all running for the tower as enemy soldiers began flooding the area, converging on the tower.

"There must be at least a hundred of them. We're only eight people! What shall we do?" asked Achille in his smooth as silk voice. No panic or fear in his tone. Just curiosity.

"We can hold out all night in here if we have to. Let's get to the top, do our job, and then start killing people," said Kirche with a mischievous grin on her lips.

Achille spun his knives in his fingers and held them tightly by their handles with a bring smile. "Where have you been all of my life?"

Kirche couldn't help but flirt back with the suave man. Despite his unkempt appearance, and the blood he was stained with, he was a ruggedly handsome man with delicate features and a well-sculpted body.

Tabitha took one look at Kirche though, and understood what was really on her mind. She certainly played the part of a leader well, but she understood her too well to be fooled. Kirche was afraid. More afraid than she'd ever been in her life. But what she respect most about her friend, was the fact that she wasn't letting her fear drive her.

Kirche looked back at Tabitha, and in that brief moment, the two communicated all they needed to each other. They'd get through this together. Tabitha lifted her staff slightly and Kirche acknowledged with her own wand before the two lead the way up the stairs.

* * *

Calista grinned gleefully at the sheer number of enemy soldiers coming down the street. The came in by the dozen. A hundred men in total.

"We should take the tower and use it for cover," suggested Felix.

"You go. Deal with the tower. Extwo and I will handle this."

"It's your funeral little girl. Do what you want. We'll take care of business."

"Get to it then," she said with excitement as she recombined her swords into her staff and flourished the blade before the approaching soldiers.

Extwo rolled up beside her and pointed his blaster while his shield powered up. "X2 = Blast worthless organics?"

"With extreme prejudice Extwo!" she said as she started walking towards the approaching soldiers. Her staff held behind her, one blade cutting a glowing hot trail in the pavement behind her.

She held out one hand with her fingers out towards the soldiers and as soon as X2-C3 started firing his blaster, she commenced her attack. Lightning came forth from her fingers, electrocuting soldier after soldier, arching from man to the men next to him. The most courageous among them ran forward to be shot down by the Imperial Astromech's blaster. The more fearful and perhaps wiser among them turned around and fled in the opposite direction as Calista put down her hand and ran ahead as fast as she could, her staff spinning around her. Groups of men who tried to stab at her had their weapons cut apart before they themselves were bisected on the next swing of her staff.

Felix and one of his men watched from the doorway of the tower while his men set about the work of disabling the defense tower. Calista's hood fell off her head as she spun around and danced her dance of death with any who had the audacity to challenge her. Her white hair glowing and swaying in the light of the moons, mixed with the red glow of her lightsaber staff.

A moment later two men stood in front of her and she took a deep breath and roared like a savage Nexu at them, the sound bursting forth from her and into the soldiers, pulverizing and sending them flying away into a group of three more soldiers who, after seeing what she had just done, quickly change their minds about fighting and ran in the opposite direction.

Calista turned around and disengaged her staff, clipping back to her belt as she pulled her hood back up. Extwo continued shooting at the retreating soldiers until they were out of his effective range and then turned around to roll beside his master.

With a shaking, terrified voice, the man beside Felix began reciting something, "For the Angel of Death spread his wings on the blast, and breathed in the face of the foe as he passed; And the eyes of the sleepers waxed deadly and chill, and their hearts but once heaved, and for ever grew still..."

Felix raised an eyebrow and then shoved the man inside. "It's a she, and where'd you get that garbage from anyway?"

"I read it in school…" he said as he started walking up the steps.

"You went to school? You should get your money back," Felix muttered with indignation.

"Felix! Don't you get it! She's the Angel of Death! She'll be the doom of us all!"

"If you want to be afraid, be afraid of what will happen if you don't stop gawking and get back to work," he said with anger as he pushed the man to move faster.

* * *

At the top of the tower, Kirche grinned as she sent another fireball into the crowd of soldiers who were fleeing for cover before they could reach the door.

"Air hammer" said Tabitha as she pulverized two more who got the idea to try and run for the door.

"Where's that Claude guy? He's supposed to specialize in dealing with crowds like this?" yelled Kirche at the mage standing beside her getting ready to cast his next spell.

"He's cowering somewhere in the tower. Want me to get him for ya?"

"Yes please. We don't have time for cowards here. If he's not going to do his job, then I'll set his ass on fire and throw him off the side to make him useful."

"Haha! You got it! Hey, Claude! Get yer ass up here!" he yelled down the stairs at the man as he moved to go bring him up to the fight.

"Being the leader isn't as hard as I thought it would be," grinned Kirche. "I could get used to this!"

Tabitha shook her head and directed her staff into the sky. "Snowstorm" she said softly as she rapidly cooled the air above them. The cold air falling and chilling Kirche to the bone before it passed and moved forward towards the enemy soldiers.

"Cover me" the bespectacled girl requested.

"With pleasure!" said Kirche as she directed her wand and created a stream of fire.

As Tabitha worked her spell the air cooled so much that ice crystals began to form and rain down upon the enemy troops, forcing them to stampede in all directions to escape her area of effect. But not before a good number of them were shredded by the ice crystals.

Kirche looked around to reassess the situation. The enemy soldiers were regrouping. And more were coming. She narrowed her eye at the ones coming down the street, "Tabitha. Those are Mage Knights."

"We should break out," suggested the smaller girl.

"Do you think it's time to use that thing we've been practicing?"

Tabitha shook her head and started walking down the tower with Kirche behind her.

"Hey I got Claude!" said the other mage as she held the shivering Claude in his hands.

"Bring him. We've gotta go now or we'll never be able to leave," said a grimly determined Kirche.

* * *

"How many towers do we have left Felix?" asked Calista as they jogged towards their next objective.

"Four more. But first!" he said while pointing ahead to a group of soldiers waiting for them.

Calista ignited her staff while X2-C3 once again produced his blaster and started shooting. Felix drew his pistol and fired into them as well before putting it away and drawing his knife.

It was a short, bloody battle before a few soldiers quickly set down their weapons before Calista and Felix and offered to surrender to them.

"What should we do with them?" asked Felix as if testing Calista.

Calista responded by directing her hand and promptly electrocuting them. Their shrill cries of agony ringing in the ears of everyone watching, cringing in disgust at the sight and the smell of burning flesh.

"Mercy is a weakness. And cowardice has no place on a battlefield. I will not have our enemies thinking we are soft," she explained with icy indifference as she started walking away towards the tower which was now visible over the rooftops ahead of her.

Felix nodded approvingly before walking on as well.

"Did you have to torture them to death?" asked one of the mages in their group.

Calista gave no answer. She only continued on towards her objective.

"This ain't right. I'm not fighting for her. Not after that!" said the mage of the group who was delegated to dealing with the defense tower.

Felix turned his head to look at the man, "Deal with your pathetic moral dilemmas later. Right now. You do your job. Or I make you do your job."

Calista sensed the hesitation from the mage. He stopped walking and started thinking. Felix stopped a moment later and turned around to face him. The others in the group all stopped to see what he would do.

"I will not repeat myself Grave Robber," he said and then pointed to the burnt remains of the soldiers Calista had executed, "Before I'm through with you. You'll think she went easy on those men."

"No Felix. Not this time. I'm done here," he said before he turned to walk away.

Felix was instantly upon him and grabbed him by the neck. "You're done when I say you're done. Not before."

"Can any of you other mages do this work?" asked Calista who had stopped to see what would happen as well.

The mages all looked at each other and then shook their heads at her. "Not a chance. He's the only one who learned how to do it from the other guy with the other team."

"Felix. Will he do the job?" asked Calista coldly.

"He will. I just need a moment to straighten him out. Go without us and eliminate the defenders. We'll be there shortly."

"Very well…"

* * *

Brinvilliers watched from the top of the city's inner wall as another tower became inactive, a scowl on his face. "What are our forces doing out there? There can't be more than a handful of them moving around the city!"

"Yes, Excellency. A few survivors who escaped the fights reported an enemy warrior who kills men by the dozens with twin red swords of light? I'm not sure what to make of that."

The former Duke sighed and groaned to himself, "I tried to kill her when I had the chance. She's certainly making a nuisance of herself isn't she? Select a group of our most elite mage knights and place them under Otto's command. Have him find and eliminate her and anyone with her. Have the Dragon Knights provide reconnaissance for him. I want this problem taken care of now. And send reserves to the towers which are still active. Mage Knights included."

"Yes, Your Excellency."

* * *

Achille returned to the dark alley where Kirche, Tabitha, and their team waited patiently for his report.

The man shook his head, "Too well guarded now. Over a dozen Mage Knights and more than a hundred Infantry."

The roaring of dragons could be heard overhead as a group of Dragon Knights flew above them.

"Also them. They'll respond if we attack as well."

Kirche considered the situation. "We need to create a distraction. Something big to draw them away.

"We should quit while we're ahead. This one tower won't make a difference will it?" asked Claude.

"Nobody asked you!" yelled Kirche in the man's face. "Shut up and let me think!"

"I hate to say it. But I think he's right. I just can't see any way to get this done now," stated Achille with indifference.

"There's always a way. It's just a question of whether or not we have the stones to pull it off," said Kirche as she pondered the problem. "I hate to say this… But I wish we had Louise here to cause some explosions… Don't tell her I said that!"

"Explosions? You know… We're not far from a gunpowder warehouse. With all these soldiers here, it might be more lightly defended. If we could liberate a few barrels and bring them to the tower..."

Kirche snapped her fingers. "Show us the way!"

* * *

"Pah! Even you're going to have trouble with this one little girl!" said an amused Felix as they observed the numbers of troops protecting the final tower.

Calista scoffed, "Perhaps. But I have faced worse odds than this. Failure is not an option. Only victory, or death.

"X2 = Recommend seeking alternatives. / / Frontal Assault = Not advised."

"I agree. Extwo, start scanning. I need options."

"X2 = Detects large quantities of explosive materials. / / Composition = 75% potassium nitrate + 15% charcoal + 10% sulfur. / / X2 = Recommends detonating explosives among enemy troops."

Calista smiled down at her little droid. "What would I do without you Extwo? Lead the way. Come on everyone. We are going to steal explosives."

"Ahhh… Explosives. That takes me back to better days," said a wistful Felix. "Come on boys. I have a feeling this is going to be the most memorable part of the night!"

* * *

Kirche turned around and saw Calista coming up behind her and smiled cheerfully, "I'm guessing you're here because had the same idea as we did?"

"If your idea was to loot this supply to blow things up. Then yes. We appear to be of the same mind. So what does the security look like?"

"I sent Achille out to scout for us. He should be back soon. The man works fast."

"Extwo, run a scan while we wait," the Sith ordered her droid.

"Scan = Already complete. / / X2 = Detects sixty hostile organics. / / 15 = Inside + 45 on perimeter."

"Alright. Sixty men. Forty five outside, fifteen inside. Just be mindful with your fire magic and gunshots. We don't want to blow everything up before we have what we need."

"She's right," reported Achille. "But I couldn't get inside. So I'll take her word for it," he said while coming around the corner and kneeling down beside Kirche. "They're light infantry. Pikemen. No trouble for us."

"Before we're done. The glow of the fire will light up the night. Everyone inside and outside of the city will know we've succeeded…" said Kirche with a bright, toothy grin.

"It will indeed be glorious. Everyone take what you can carry. Then we detonate the rest."

Felix raised his eyebrow. "There must be over a thousand kegs of black powder in that warehouse. Do you have any idea what kind of explosion that will create? Don't think I object. I just wonder if you know what you're doing."

"Extwo?" asked Calista while looking to her droid.

"X2 = Calculating. / / Explosion Radius = 100 meters. / / Minimum Safe Distance = 300 meters."

"So it will be a suitably substantial explosion that will divert enemy attention away from the defenses."

"More than that little girl. All this black powder will weaken the defense of the city walls. Without it, they can't continually fire the cannons for very long," explained Felix.

Kirche was shocked. "We can't do that! What about all the people who live around here?!"

"One of the first things you have to accept in war Kirche. There will always be collateral damage. The choices are, weaken the enemy defenses to allow our forces to breach the walls, thus ending this war more quickly. Or leave them their weapons, and make our own task much more difficult. If we do as you say, and leave this supply intact, our allied forces won't be able to make a safe approach to the city by ground. Or, we destroy this supply cache and the enemy will quickly run out of ammunition. Not to mention fighting morale."

Kirche narrowed her eye, "You're giving me this choice?"

"You wanted to be a leader Kirche. Now show me you have what it takes. Make a command decision."

"You'll abide whatever decision I make?"

Calista nodded.

"Is this really the only supply of black powder in the city?" asked Kirche.

"Extwo?" she asked looking to the Droid for an answer.

"Data = Insufficient."

"That is an unknown I'm afraid."

Felix volunteered the answer to the question, "There are two more stores of black powder. But this is the largest. The others are on the North and West sides of the city. This is the supply for the main gate which is where your forces are attacking. It'll take them a longer time to bring kegs from the other warehouses. Precious time of silenced cannons for infantry to breach the gate. This isn't a choice _Arsonist_," he said with a heavy emphasis on his name for her.

"Can't we disable the cannons ourselves after we finish with the towers?" asked Kirche.

Calista looked at her sideways, "Do you really believe we have the fighting strength here to take on their whole army on those walls? In war, you have to set aside your morality. War is an ugly, and bloody business. There's no place for weakness or indecision here. Victory must be achieved. Or else everyone who gave their lives to put us here now will have died for less than nothing."

"You're right… But how can someone order the deaths of so many people, who have no idea what's about to happen to them?"

"You have to weigh the value of their lives against the goal of your cause."

Kirche clenched her teeth tightly and looked to the warehouse. And then to her friend who stared at her curiously. "I can't… I can't make that kind of decision. I can't accept that kind of responsibility. If you give the order, I will obey. But I can't make the call."

Calista closed her eyes, she sensed the conflict in her. "Yes, you can. I sense so much potential in you. Trust your feelings."

Kirche closed her eye. "We take the kegs, but we don't blow the place up. These people aren't soldiers. They're hiding in their homes because they don't want to fight. I won't drag them into this. The soldiers out there know what they signed up for. After that, we move on the remaining towers together. We'll need to combine our strength to overcome the reinforcements they sent out."

Calista nodded her head, "So be it. Everyone knows what to do. Let us get to work."

* * *

Karin watched the explosions through a spyglass from atop her manticore high in the sky above the royalist camp. "The next tower is being attacked. I suppose that little 'Sith' Familiar of my daughter actually has some power with which to back up her immense arrogance."

"What are your orders My Lady?" asked her Lieutenant from beside her as she put away her spyglass.

"They should have those last towers down soon enough. Gather the Knights. Send word to General Gramont that we shall begin our attack promptly once we confirm the last towers are disabled. Pass the word that we shall begin our assault on the wall. Be prepared to engage the enemy Dragon Knights. It is long past time we re-established our dominance over our own skies."

"Very good My Lady," he answered her curtly before tugging at his reigns to fly back down and carry out his instructions.

* * *

Calista leapt, sliced, flipped, kicked, cleaved, and maimed her way through the remaining soldiers who survived the powder keg blasts. She let her senses run wild, indulging in the thrill of the fight. Reveling in the carnage she left in her wake as she moved through her enemies like the greatest Sith Marauders.

Kirche had transmuted her wand into her flaming shield and hand ax. A similar grin to Calista's own as she hacked her way through man after man. Tabitha just behind her waving her staff and chanting her spells. Behind the small bespectacled blunette, Achille worked his knives, slicing and cutting into anyone which dared to approach the heavy hitting spell caster he and the Germanian firebrand were protecting.

Calista threw one of the soldiers at the tower wall with the Force hard enough to splatter him against it before ducking down under three pikes which attempted to impale her. With the Force she levitated her staff and spun it around, cleaving down every enemy combatant around her before catching it in her hands and disengaging the blades. One last soldier mustered his courage and went at her. She lifted her hand towards him and took him in a crushing Force choke. She closed her fist and broke his neck before letting him fall lifelessly to the ground.

Felix meanwhile slit the throat of the last man brave enough to try and fight him up close. Another turned around and tried to flee from him. He simply drew his pistol, then shot him in the back with an irritated groan. Once he saw the area was clear for the moment he began reloading the firearm.

Kirche and Tabitha led two men into the tower to begin the work of disabling it while Calista and Felix kept the rest of the strongest fighters to deal with the remaining defenders. With all of their combined fighting strength, it did not take very long.

"We're done here little butcher girl," said Felix as he wiped his bloody knife off with the uniform of one of his victims.

"Not yet. We need to hold the area until the tower is disabled."

"You shouldn't have left that decision up to the arsonist. Destroying that warehouse would have been a crippling blow to the enemy."

Calista grinned at Felix, "Yes… I almost forgot about that," she said before tapping a button on her gauntlet. "Extwo. You may proceed."

"X2 = Incinerate worthless organics!"

Suddenly there was a deafening explosion in the distance. The ground shook, the fire rose high into the sky, the windows blew out, and the wind nearly swept everyone off their feet.

Kirche looked out from the top of the tower with a wide mesmerized eye. The explosion was beautiful. More fire than she had ever seen in her life. But even her pyromania couldn't keep the truth of it out of her mind. Betrayal. Calista betrayed her! "How could you…" she muttered with awe. Her emotions flowing between wonder and anger.

Meanwhile, Felix watched with wide eyes as the mushroom cloud formed behind the buildings. "Your ruthlessness is impressive little girl. But you waste your time with kindness. That is your weakness I think. You don't want to be unkind to your arsonist friend."

"Sith."

"What?"

Calista pulled down her hood and turned around to meet Felix's eyes. His own brown eyes narrowed in a mix of curiosity and disgust at the sight of her eyes. Where they used to be white as rice, they were now a sickly sulfuric yellow with blood red veins encircling and highlighting her irises.

"My name is Calista Zarkot. I am a Sith Lord. Not a little girl," she stated, slowly and clearly, while walking closer to him. "Never mistake my kindness for weakness. Should anyone ever make an enemy of me. My kindness is not what they will remember about me."

"She'll never trust you again after that. You realize this?"

"I do not require her trust. Only her obedience."

"I trust you to do whatever you say you're going to do."

"Good," she said flatly as she turned around to watch the glow of the fire lighting up the night. It was just as Kirche wanted it. Even though she could not bring herself to order it.

"What do you plan to do now then Little Sith?" he asked with a chuckle now finally taking note of the big red bow in her hair which completely shattered the image she projected of herself a moment ago. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

Calista's lips curled into a small smile. "This is a war. First. I shall finish what I've started. Then I shall find my enemies, and kill them. I shall fight and kill as many as many as I can until my allies breach those gates and come into the city. Then. I shall find Brinvilliers. And when I find him, he will in turn find a new definition of pain and suffering for what he has done to me, my friends, and my allies."

* * *

Karin took out her spyglass as her Knights gathered around her and inspected the damage caused by the explosion.

"My God… All those people…" said one of the Manticore Knights.

Karin put away her spyglass, "Whatever caused that explosion doesn't matter. Marius did our work for us by putting a powder store in a residential area like that. He invited disaster, and disaster attended. All that will do is show the people how much he really cares about them."

"That is cold, even for you My Lady."

"Shall we weep bitter tears for the dead? Or shall we continue preparing to fight so that when the time comes we can ensure they did not die in vain?"

Her Lieutenant shook his head, "No My Lady. We should fight."

"Good. We're taking too long to prepare. Have General Gramont hurry up and assemble his forces! And where the hell are all of ours?"

"We still have six Sweeps on perimeter patrol. I've sent people to go gather them up."

"Very good. I just hate being patient. I'm itching for a fight…"

"I feel the same My Lady."

* * *

Kirche's eye was locked on the hooded Calista as she walked behind her towards the next tower. There were only three left now which needed to be taken down. Though it looked like all would be well and they would accomplish their mission, she still couldn't understand why Calista went against her word and destroyed the warehouse.

What she did know was how she felt about it. Enraged. Curiosity gave way to blind rage as she looked at the petite Sith walking in front of her. Walking as if she hadn't just murdered a few hundred people. She recalled what Felix said about her, and was once again amazed how he could peg everyone with one look. Calista didn't feel guilt for her crimes, she expected gratitude for them!

In her mind's eye, she could clearly picture Calista's charred remains. She imagined herself stepping on and crushing her skull under her foot, letting the wind scatter her ashes to all corners of the world as a reminder to everyone that everything has a price!

She found herself walking closer towards Calista, a firm grip on her wand, and the words to her deadliest spell at the front of her mind, waiting to be a conduit of her power. Her magical energy begging her for release.

"War is amoral Kirche. To fight in a war, you have to become as amoral as war itself. If you feel the need to be angry and hate me, then do so. But do not misdirect it. Focus your anger. Use your hatred to make you stronger."

"What if I want to use it against you?" she asked through tightly clenched teeth.

"If you think you can defeat me then you are welcome to try. But I suggest you save it for after we've accomplished our mission."

"You're just lucky that I fucking need you to… Louise is all wrong about you, you're pure evil and-"

"This is not the time! Focus on the task at hand."

"Don't talk down to me you little-" Kirche looked back up ahead at the tower coming into view. But what caught her attention was the group of Mage Knights blocking their way. "I don't think the powder kegs are going to get us past them."

Calista shook her head. "Probably not. This is your arena Kirche. How shall we proceed?"

"Oh! After what you pulled before you're putting me in charge again?!"

"Someday you'll see that it was the right thing to do. But for now. Focus on our enemies. How shall we combat them?"

"Twelve professional Mage Knights. We have half that in Mages here. And, with all due respect to everyone. None of us are experienced Mage Knights. We're at too much of a disadvantage," she explained while holding her wand tightly.

"Agreed," said Tabitha flatly.

Calista turned to Felix for his assessment and the bald man nodded to her as well.

"What if our Mages distract them and the rest of us find a way around?"

Felix pointed up to the Dragon Knights now encircling them.

Calista looked up and scowled. "Pathetic. I am the one who should be up there striking fear into the hearts of my enemies. Yet I am condemned to stand down here on the ground like a worthless kriffing Mud-baller!"

"What is a mud-baller?" asked Achille.

"A person who lives on a planet. Like all of you."

"What is a planet?" asked Achille.

Felix smacked him upside the head. "Is this the time?!"

"Ahh… No sir. It is not."

Kirche narrowed her eye at the Mage Knights. Their leader stood out to her for some reason as he began walking forward with the rest following close. "They want a fight…"

"I want to oblige them. But not under less than ideal conditions. Never fight an enemy on their terms. We should withdraw and strategize."

Kirche nodded and turned around, gesturing for everyone to move quickly in the opposite direction.

"The Dragon Knights will follow us. Everyone split up. Make your way back into the tunnels. Move!" ordered Felix.

Nobody was slow to comply.

* * *

Henrietta looked out at the city, she could see the glowing of the flames coming from behind the walls and held her hands over her heart while a tear escaped her eyes. Louise stood beside her clutching Derflinger tightly. She knew, somehow she just knew that was her Master's work. She knew it as surely as if she had done it herself.

She looked at Henrietta and wondered if she had any words to make this better for her Queen, for her friend. But there were none. All she could do was endure the bitter silence.

"I'm not sitting here on the sidelines anymore Louise. The final battle is about to begin. Will you fight beside me?"

Louise turned her head to see the firm resolve on Henrietta's face as she clutched her scepter as tightly as she herself was clutching the hilt of her sword.

"You don't even have to ask. You know I will," answered Louise.

To Henrietta's surprise, her childhood friend sounded not afraid but actually excited for the opportunity to fight in this battle.

"Agnes!" the Queen called to her Captain.

"Your Majesty!"

"Prepare the Musketeers. We will be joining in the attack."

"Your Majesty… That is-"

"Not a request!" she quickly cut her off. "I'm going to fight for my own crown. Otherwise, I will have no right to wear it! Or even to call myself my parent's daughter. Assemble your troops and prepare for battle!"

"Yes… Your Majesty."

"I won't ask anyone to do anything for me which I am not willing to do for myself. I will _**not**_ be that kind of ruler!"

* * *

Calista looked around and growled irritably. She Kirche and Tabitha had become separated from the others. "I sense I'm the one they're after. They're focused on tracking my position."

"Don't flatter yourself. Tabitha and I are just as dangerous as you are!"

"Only in your mind…" muttered Calista as her eyes locked in on the rooftops. "Both of you keep moving. I shall draw them away from you."

"If you think being a hero now will make me forget about what you did before then-"

"I do not give a damn what you think of me. Because I allowed you both to come with me I am responsible for your lives and I do not fail in my responsibilities. Now go!" she yelled before leaping up high up and taking off running across the buildings.

Kirche heaved a heavy sigh. "I wasn't even finished yet…"

Tabitha took her taller friend by the sleeve and started pulling her along into the dark alley.

* * *

The Mage Knights under the command of Otto von Zebrst stood neatly in formation while their commander knelt down beside one of the criminals they managed to capture in their pursuit.

"Where is the woman with the red swords?" he asked calmly.

The criminal remained silent. Otto smacked him across the face before pulling out his wand and holding it to his head. "I will not ask again."

"Fuck you. Whatever you do to me. She'd do worse."

"I like a good challenge," he said with a smile.

Before he could do anything else a dragon landed in the street ahead of him. "Otto. That woman you're looking for. She's… Running. Across the rooftops."

"Where is she heading?" asked Otto.

"I don't know. But I suspect she's trying to make us chase her. She's leading us away from two girls she left behind in an alley. I have one man tracking them. What do you want us to do? Go after the ones she's protecting? Or try and drive her towards you?"

"No need for that. Find and cut off the ones she's protecting. Instead of chasing her around the city we can bring her to us. If she wants to protect them, she'll have to come to us. If she doesn't. Well. There's always the second option."

"I'll see to it," responded the Dragon Knight as he pulled his reins and took to the sky again.

Otto looked to the captured Criminal and began gathering the magic onto his wand. "Your usefulness appears to be at an end."

* * *

Fernand de Gramont had his forces gathering while he rode over to the regiment under the command of Matilda de Saxe-Gotha. "My Lady. Can you breach that gate this time?" he asked her pointedly.

Matilda looked towards the front gate and clenched her teeth. "No pressure or anything…"

"I need an answer. Or I need an alternative."

"If you can keep the Mage Knights from destroying my golem. I can take down that gate."

"That won't be easy. But I will see what I can do."

Guiche looked up at his father, and then to his hero, and then hit his fist into his open hand. "I have an idea. But I don't know how feasible it is."

"What's your idea?" asked a curious Matilda.

"We have many Earth Mages here. What if we all worked to reinforce that golem? Those Mage Knights are capable of square magic."

"Guiche, that golem is very delicate magic. One mistake and it'll weaken the golem instead of strengthening it. Not to mention what it'll take for me to control it after that," was her response.

"Then they won't make a mistake! Is it not worth a try? If we don't get through that gate on the first try, it's over before it begins!"

Fernand looked at Matilda for the final answer, "Can it be done?"

"Can it? Yes. Is it advisable? Probably not. If the spells work, great. But controlling it after that… Will require all of my efforts."

"Can you do it?"

"Can I? Certainly. Should I? Certainly not."

"I'll take it. Gather the Mage Knights Guiche. Gather the _**best**_ Mage Knights."

Matilda looked at the General one last time, "There is no way they won't see what we're doing…"

"Good. Let them see."


	30. Blood in the Streets

**Chapter Twenty Eight - Blood in the Streets**

Calista leapt from rooftop to rooftop. A Dragon Knight hurled a wind tunnel at her but the Sith Lord leapt high to the side over onto another building, narrowly evading the attack which tore the roof off the building she had just been standing on. She did not have time to properly appreciate the spell's destructive power beyond taking note of how the caster did not even require a direct hit to kill her if she did not keep moving.

Calista then tapped the comm on her gauntlet. "Extwo. Where are you now?"

"X2 = In position."

"Get ready to blast this worthless organic!" she yelled as she changed directions and leapt up to avoid another wind tunnel.

"Blaster = Charged and ready!"

Calista didn't have time to acknowledge. She had to run, fast, but not faster than he could follow. But also not slow enough that she would fall victim to his attacks.

She looked out into the distance and saw X2-C3 waiting for her on a rooftop, eager to snipe the Dragon Knight the moment she had him in the effective lethal range.

It was over in a split second the instant he crossed the invisible line between X2's effective range, and his effective lethal range. With one blaster bolt to the head, Master and Familiar came crashing down into a building.

Calista stopped and looked around for a moment before her eyes fell upon the deceased Knight and Dragon. A simple victory, but also an ominous reminder of what would happen to her should Louise fall in battle. Something she would keep firmly in the front of her mind as the night progressed.

She tapped the comm on her gauntlet again. "Good shot Extwo. Give me a reading on your power and fuel levels."

"Rocket Fuel = 70% of capacity. / / Power level = 28% of capacity. / / Estimated combat operational time = 8 hours."

Calista tightened her fists and winced at the news. "Damn it… The portable fusion reactor is back in the fighter. Stand down from combat mode, retreat to a safe location, and enter standby mode. I'll contact you again if I need your help but your priority is power conservation. I need you to be able to make it back to the academy for a recharge when this is over. Just stay alive old friend!"

"X2 = Will comply. / / X2 = Hopes Calista does the same."

"I'll do my best. I'll see you when this is over."

* * *

Tabitha directed her staff up into the air and sent a tunnel of wind up at one of the Dragon Knights while Kirche directed a stream of fire to another.

"So much for them being after Cali."

"Most of them left," observed Tabitha.

"I noticed. But I'm more worried about the three who are still here! We need to find better cover!"

"Agreed."

The two friends ran down the alley way and across a street. The Dragon Knights unrelenting in their pursuit. Kirche turned a corner into a dark alley and then immediately into another before slowing down and stopping in her tracks with Tabitha just behind her as they looked up to see the dragons moving past them.

"They'll keep circling until we show up… We need a plan…" whispered Kirche.

A moment later a window opened up on the ground floor of the building they were hiding beside.

"You could come inside here?" suggested a young girl with a Germanian accent.

"Marlene?!" asked a surprised Kirche. "Is this?"

"Yes. The Inn. Come on. Get inside. Quickly!" she said while offering out her arms to help her into the window. The two then pulled Tabitha inside.

Kirche went over and sat down on the bed with an exhausted sigh as Marlene shut the windows.

"What is happening outside? All I hear is so many loud noises. And then the ground and windows shook. Everyone is so afraid."

Kirche lay back and took a very deep breath, for the first time since it happened, allowing herself a moment to gather her thoughts. "War happened. I didn't want it to happen. But she did it anyway."

"Who? Who did what?"

"Unimportant," remarked Tabitha.

"I disagree. I think it's very important. But not right now. Thank you Marlene. Oh. This is my best friend. Tabitha."

"Good evening My Lady," she said while bowing to Tabitha who in turn inclined her head.

"This is the girl I told you about," she said while pulling Marlene down onto the bed with her, holding her closely. "I was going to come find you as soon as I had a chance, but I suppose I don't have to go very far now."

"No Kirche. You do not. But what are you going to do now?"

Kirche responded by resting her head on Marlene's shoulder. "Lay low until those Dragon Knights give up and go away."

"And then?"

"And then… I don't know. I'll just take it as it comes."

* * *

Meanwhile. Calista continued to roam the city. Looking for an opportunity to draw attention upon herself and thus, bring her enemies to her. Though she enjoyed spreading death and terror, killing patrols of lowly soldiers was fast becoming tiresome. She craved a greater challenge.

"_What do you hope to achieve young Sith? Wandering aimlessly. Lashing out at those who could never hope to challenge you. Even you realize the pointlessness of it all."_

Calista heard the woman's voice in her head but shook it off. Whatever this was, it was not the time. She leapt to the next building and then down into the street below, getting the drop on a Mage Knight and then proceeding to slaughter his escorts despite their attempts to surrender and their pleas for mercy.

Calista pulled her hood up and clipped her Lightsaber staff to her stealth generator belt as she walked away from the carnage she had just created.

"_Are you so pitiful that you feel proud of killing these insignificants? How utterly laughable!"_

Calista shook her head again to try and stop hearing her former master's disgusting voice as she increased her pace towards the next patrol she spotted. The group of seven became paralyzed in fear. Her debilitating and oppressive aura doing most of the work for her before she even reached them. Once she did, she began dispatching them as quickly and efficiently as she has the last few patrols.

"_Master! Please! Stop it! You're not helping anything with what you're doing. We need you here! I need you! Come back to me!"_

Calista ignored the voice of her Apprentice and shook her head yet again at voices growing in her mind as she walked up the street. Into hundreds of enemy soldiers marching through the main street. And at the head of the small army coming towards her, the man who started it all.

"How fortuitous! I have men scouring the city, and Dragon Knights searching high and low. Never in my wildest dreams did I think you would simply come to me," said a happy Marius Brinvilliers.

Calista stepped into the street and began pacing from side to side. Her cold aura striking fear into the former Duke's escorts as he waved them to remain behind while he began walking forward to meet his enemy, drawing his wand as he made his leisurely strides towards her.

Calista continued to step from side to side, her head never turning away from him as she made her steps. Seething herself in anger and hatred for this man as she watched him arrogantly walk towards her, either ignorant of the danger she posed to him, or arrogant enough to believe himself her superior.

The Sith Lord reached up and pulled down her hood before taking out her Lightsaber staff. Her sickly yellow eyes locked with his, hiding none of the contempt she felt for him. Needless to say, the man was unmoved by her attempts at intimidation.

Calista was not ignorant though. She knew that this man struck fear into the heart of Karin Valliere. A woman who defeated her so easily. She was not underestimating him. But she was relishing the opportunity to fight a battle worthy of her.

"I must confess. The first time I saw you, you wore a mask. The next time I saw you, I did not particularly care to make any notes of you. But now that I see you at your finest… Has anyone ever told you that you are very beautiful?"

Calista's response was to ignite her blades and spin the staff in an elaborate flourish before adopting the opening stance of Form Seven. The Ferocity Form. Her body half twisted, her staff held high and back, her legs bent and ready to charge.

"Not much for words I see. But you _were_ very talkative with that Romalian man though. Don't worry. I'm not offended. I was young once too. I'm sure he makes many young woman talkative," he remarked in a teasing voice as he transmuted his wand into a longsword and threw drew a second wand from behind his back.

Calista spun her staff one more time to reposition it for her attack as she ran towards the man, prepared strike with all her hatred and fury when she saw his wand begin to glow, and a smirk on his face. She ignored it, deducing the man was entirely ignorant of what was about to happen to him. Then she felt something stinging in her face. And then in all the gaps between her armor. She felt the humidity around her become thick, clouding her vision and the pricking sensation grew more and more painful.

She continued to run towards the light. The glow emanating from his wand was bright enough to still track despite the fog forming around her. Then she saw what he was doing, and knew that she was doomed. The fog wasn't just fog. It was a cloud made up of thousands of needle like water constructs shooting through her body. Her eyes were burning as blood began to pool into them. Her nerves began to sever. The pain was becoming unbearable as she was pricked a hundred, and then a thousand times. She only had one chance to break his spell. She split her staff and threw her blades at the glowing light before leaping with everything she had left to escape over the man and onto a rooftop across from her.

As she landed, gracefully despite the immense pain she was in, she elegantly spun on her heel and caught her lightsabers as they returned to her. She had wounded her target, and stopped his spell. But the fog of water gathered around his injury and repaired the damage she had inflicted upon him. To add insult to injury she felt her vision blurr, and her muscles ache. He had poisoned her again! Then, as a final insult to her injury, he gave her a bow, and then walked away from her.

Calista raised her weapons and bent her knees, ready to leap back in for another attempt on his life when she collapsed. Disengaging her Lightsabers as she fell and caught herself on her hands and then lay down on the rooftop. She closed her eyes, activated her stealth generator, and willed herself to be healed.

"_Do you understand it now young Sith? You can not fight in these battles thinking like a Sith. Reckless aggression. Anger. Hatred. Unbridled fury. These will only take you so far." _

"They will learn to fear me!"

"_Ahh. Fear. The greatest tool of the Sith. You are mistaken. They will not fear you because they do not know what you are. Just as you do not fear them because you do not know the extent of their power. You commanded fear because you fed off the terror inspired by those who came before you. But that will not work here. That is why you have failed. And why you will continue to fail."_

The Sith Lord's teeth tightly clenched. Though she still did not know the identity of this woman. She could not deny the truth of her words. She was right. Hatred alone was not making her strong enough to do anything of consequence in this war. Something had to change.

"_Open yourself up. Let the Force guide you. You have a purpose here. But you will not find it by mindlessly marauding the battlefield. That is not your way. That is not what helped you survive all your battles until now."_

"I take what I desire because I can. I can because I have power. I have power because I am Sith…"

"_Look where that got you."_

"What do you even want from me?"

"_I want you to listen carefully..."_

* * *

A short time later at the Enchanted Fairy Inn. Marlene quickly entered her room and shut the door behind her, holding it shut with her back to it. Her face was pale, and her eyes shaking.

Kirche quickly sat up from her table and went over to her, putting both hands on her shoulders. "What is it? What's happening out there?"

"There are Mage Knights demanding to search the inn."

"Since they didn't see us come out of the alley, they're probably searching all the buildings for us."

Kirche's eyes turned away from Marlene and then to the window which Tabitha was looking through the narrow slits of. She then turned to Kirche and shook her head.

Kirche turned back to Marlene, "We can't sneak back out the window. But we need to get back outside before we cause you trouble. Is there any other way out of here we can use? Or anywhere we can hide they won't find us?"

"Why are you even fighting against these people? This isn't even your war?" she asked curiously.

Kirche started checking the floor boards to see if there was any way under the building. "No. It isn't my war. But I have my reasons, and we don't exactly have time to get into it right now."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and when Kirche picked up her head to look she saw Marlene opening it and narrowed her eye. "You told them we were here."

Kirche's eye widened at the man with red hair standing in the doorway. "I don't believe it…" she said through tightly clenched teeth.

"He doesn't want to hurt you. Just keep you safe until this terrible war is over," explained Marlene.

"Thank you kindly for your assistance," he said almost dismissively to Marlene as he walked into the room. "Hello little sister. It's been a long time."

Kirche remained silent as she tightened her grip on her wand.

"I see you've fallen far enough that you make friends with prostitutes and fight alongside the enemies of our family. But I'm prepared to forgive all of that. If you come with me now and tell me where to find the woman with the red swords."

"Our family? Don't make me laugh. You're not my brother anymore. I've been disowned, remember? Because I wouldn't marry that pig of a man out there. Our father took out my eye while you watched! Now you have the audacity to offer me forgiveness?! It doesn't work that way. Only one of us is going to live to see tomorrow, and it won't be you! That's how this is going work!"

Otto looked over his shoulders at the Mage Knights behind him. "How exactly do you believe that is going to happen? There are two of you, and seven of us."

"Go get another seven and then we'll have an even fight," said Kirche with a sadistic grin.

Tabitha raised her wand and used a powerful wind vortex to blow Otto back out of the room before she used her staff to smash the window open and jumped out. Kirche gave one last look at Marlene and then ran and leapt out the window.

"Get after them!" yelled Otto to his Knights.

* * *

Brinvilliers walked up the steps leading onto the top of the wall at the front gate where he looked out into the darkness, his enemies gathering for the offensive. His eyes narrowed on the giant golem being enchanted by the enemy Mage Knights.

"What are your orders?" asked one of the officers.

The former Duke put a hand to his chin and looked around one more time, taking stock of his enemies and considering his own resources.

"Have the canons removed from the wall and brought to the second line of defense closer to the other powder magazines. We shall use them to halt the advance of their infantry in the streets."

"What about that Golem?"

"What about it? Once it breaks down that gate it will be useless inside these walls. She will either have to destroy it or let it go berserk. In the latter case it's more of a danger to them than to us. Once they cross into the city, we have to have to choose the moments to fight very carefully because our numerical advantage could be turned into a disadvantage in the narrow streets..."

He then turned his gaze on the city. "To reach the second line of defense, they will have to cross one of the bridges over the river. Destroy the North Bridge now, and leave competent Mage Knights to keep them from erecting a new one. Then set canons on the south bridge to slow their advance. I also want a reliable Earth Mages ready to destroy the bridge should they cross it. Move the rest of the canons behind the inner wall, and I will give you further instructions once that is done."

"Yes, Your Excellency."

"And triple the guard on the last defense towers! I don't want there to be any room for screw ups now!" he demanded as he turned to walk back down the stairs off the wall.

* * *

Kirche and Tabitha ran as quickly as they could out of the alley right into a patrol of ten soldiers. Tabitha immediately stepped out in front of her friend and cast an air blade into their ranks, cutting four men down. Kirche began transmuting her wand, turning it into a swirling ball of fire between her hands which she then reached into and pulled apart to form her flaming shield and hand ax.

Kirche began cleaving her way through the soldiers, spreading her flames from her shield and ax as she cut man after man while Tabitha stood back and continued casting spells at anyone who attempted to get at Kirche through her blind spot. The pair then began running while the few survivors burned to death in their wake.

"Run away! Run away!" screamed two soldiers as they came down the street towards Kirche and Tabitha.

The two friends looked puzzled at each other for a moment before five more soldiers turned the corner and started running towards them in horror. The a moment later Calista turned the corner and started slowly walking towards her two companions.

"I thought I told you two to retreat into the tunnels?"

"We had some complications…" remarked Kirche as she turned her head to see the soldiers continue running down the street. "What's with them?"

"They had some complications as well," remarked the Sith.

Kirche narrowed her eye on Calista after turning her head to her again. "You look just like I feel… Your weapons don't make people bleed… Is that your blood?!" she questioned incredulously in regard to the smaller woman's blood soaked face and hair. She couldn't tell because of the blackness of her clothing in the dark night, but she guessed her robes were probably stained with blood as well.

"I ran into Brinvilliers… I was, ill prepared."

"You got your ass handed to you?"

Calista nodded, "Yes. But I foresee we still have much work ahead of us," she said while pointing out something behind Kirche.

"Kirche! I'm going to drag you back to our father in chains!"

Calista raised an eyebrow as she moved to stand beside Kirche with a firm grip on her saber staff. "I'll deal with this. You two keep moving. The path behind us is clear."

Kirche shook her head, "No. You two go. This is my fight. It's all I have left here now."

Tabitha tugged Kirche's sleeve and shook her head when her taller friend looked down at her, "Our fight."

"Thank you Tabitha. But he's mine. You can have the rest."

Calista nodded, "I shall stand by you as well."

"I'm still not forgiving you for what you did Calista!"

"This is not the time. We shall settle what is between us later. For now. Focus on your battle. Let your passions guide you. And strike without mercy for I sense that you shall receive none from them."

"I already knew that…" she said through clenched teeth. "Remember. Otto is mine. Nobody touches him but me!"

Kirche spun her ax in her hand while moving her shield out in front of her, with a bend of her knees she charged at her elder brother with Calista running beside her, one end of her staff ignited and one hand held out in front of her.

Otto transmuted his wand into a flaming greatsword and ran out to meet his sister, bringing his sword crashing down onto her shield. Kirche then made the mistake of trying to block instead of deflect and instantly suffered for it when the pain instantly shot through her arm and she had to back away and then properly deflect his next blow.

Meanwhile Calista disarmed one mage of his wand by way of a quick Force Pull before decapitating him. The next mage to come for her had his wind magic flowing through his sword wand and managed to parry her Lightsaber strike. Another mage tried to come up behind the Sith and strike at her but with a broad sweeping motion and the ignition of her second blade she severed his arm while deflecting the attacks of the mage she was fighting.

Tabitha brought an air hammer down on one of the men only to find he endured the hit. He pointed his wand back at the small girl and the ground beneath her shook. Knowing now that he was an Earth mage the smaller girl brought her staff down into the ground and chanted her counterspell, preventing his spell from taking effect and then countering by lifting and then pointing her staff at the Earth mage.

"Ice Wind" she said softly and then the air around the mage became cold, sucking all the heat away from him. Forming Ice crystals on an around him before she spoke again. "Wind blast," which created a powerful gust of wind that sent the frozen Earth Mage, and all the ice crystals she created into the man next to him before he could get off a spell to counter her's.

Three of the seven mages were now left to be dispatched and Calista had her hands full with the one Wind Mage who knew what he was doing. The two others split their attention, though, one of them up up his hands in surrender when he saw Tabitha direct her staff at him. She nodded to the man and allowed him to carry his comrade and his severed hand away from the battle.

The last mage who was still looking for a fight turned his attention on Tabitha and ran towards her with a transmuted sword in his hand. Tabitha didn't have Kirche's height and strength, she didn't have Calista's agility. She did not allow herself to be dragged into a melee.

"Wind blast," she said with a wave of her staff that caused a gust of wind to sweep him off his feet.

"Fire ball!" the enemy mage yelled back at her with a wave of his sword.

"Windshear," said Tabitha which created a heavy cross wind in the flaming projectile's path, throwing it off course.

"Scorch!"

Tabitha had to quickly rip off her cloak to keep her whole body from catching fire.

"Ignite!" he yelled to make the flames burn hotter as she discarded the cape which burst into a fire so intense she could feel the heat melting her hair even after getting away from the cloak.

She then spun her staff in a way not unlike how Calista would to reposition it for her attack sequences, only with her, it was so she could efficiently bring her staff to point at her enemy. "Airblade," she said forcing her opponent to leap out of the way, now keeping Kirche to his back so that if he had to dodge another one, she would injure or kill her own comrade, with a smirk, he pointed his sword at her.

"Air hammer," she said which had the Mage Knight panic and quickly run forward to charge at Tabitha before the spell utterly pulverized him. He made it just in time, the spell smashed the pavement behind him and would have turned him into soup.

The next instant the Mage Knight cast a stream of fire upon Tabitha, and in turn, she retaliated with a wind tunnel directed against his spell. The question of who could keep it up the longest became irrelevant when the depth of Tabitha's power became clear. The Wind tunnel very quickly overpowered his fire spell and then tore into the man, ripping him to shreds.

"I told you to get another seven if you wanted an even fight!" yelled Kirche after Calista sliced the last Mage Knight into several pieces.

* * *

"We're not going to be able to do anything more to this golem General."

"How are you holding up My Lady?" asked Fernand to Matilda.

The green haired bespectacled woman was shaking, her teeth clenched, and her hair slick with sweat pouring down her face. "I can hold it."

"We only have one shot at this. Are you sure?"

"I can hold it!" she growled out while holding tightly to her glowing wand.

"Then go. We'll be right behind you. Pass the word! All forces stay behind the golem and begin the attack! Signal the Manticore Knights that they may go when ready!"

Matilda stepped into the waiting hand of her golem and was lifted up onto its shoulder from where she would direct the much more powerful golem. It wasn't any taller, but it gained some armor and a much sturdier form. Where before, the golem was made mostly of softer earth and rock, the golem was now more solid rock, and protected by armor panels.

Once she was confident she had a strong enough command over its will to simply go berserk she directed it wrath towards the city gate. Commanding it to attack and tear down the obstruction.

* * *

Karin pointed her sword wand and unleashed a powerful wind tunnel upon an enemy Dragon Knight forcing him to evade lest he be shredded by the spell. Her next target directed his own sword wand back at her in a vain attempt to negate her attack. Thus his existence came to a painful and bloody end, serving as more than confirmation of why the first Knight's decision to dodge rather than counter was the wiser move.

Manticores were pack hunters, and dragons were solitary hunters. Forcing them to co-operate in battle went contrary to the very nature of the beasts. This was why the Manticore Knights had the advantage. They flew their five person sweeps, their tactics incorporated the natural instincts of their mounts and did not try to go contrary to them. Three flew distraction, two pounced for the kills. Looking to penetrate the dragon's armored scales with their stinging tails.

There was one other things many of these men forgot. Something Karin had trained them to remember. Dragons do not look up. They didn't have to. They were the apex predators after all. They had no natural enemies. The rider had to compensate for this shortcoming. Mage and Familiar had to be as one. The Familiar had to be made to work with the Mage, but the Mage also had to be made to work with the Familiar. Dragon Knights, naturally seemed to adopt more of their Familiar's instincts rather than impose their own.

Distract them. Bring them lower in altitude, and attack from above. A simple tactic. It worked almost every time. On all but the most experienced of the Dragon Knights. Killing a Dragon though, was no simple feat. Killing their riders was the quickest way to go about it. That is where the Manticores would strike. Their stinging tails ideal for the precision attacks. No amount of crafted armor would protect them. The natural armor of a Dragon was designed by nature to protect them from such attacks. But this was not the case with Humans.

Karin was about to aim her sword wand when she realized she'd been played. First she had a battle on her hands. Karin was used to that. Battle was all she knew how to do well. But now, she had a serious problem on her hands. How to both fight the Dragon Knights, and deal with the three anti air towers which were still operational. Tactics were not her strong point. She had consistently proven this.

"Damn it you little arrogant bitch! You let them pull us straight into a trap!"

As she strained herself to figure out a solution she was caught in a crossfire between two enemies and had to stop thinking and start reacting to protect herself. It wouldn't do to die like this. Then she had to start evading the anti air towers which began indiscriminately firing upon her and her Knights.

Suddenly something came over her. A complete clarity she had recently experienced before but had no idea to what to attribute it. Suddenly it was like she knew exactly what to do. With two swings of her sword she launched two wind blades at the enemies who were attacking her, wounding one and forcing the other to break off his attack. Karin made her way to her Lieutenant to give her orders.

"Sweeps, Six, Ten and Twelve will disengage and focus on eliminating those towers. The rest of us will provide them cover and continue to engage the Dragon Knights. Meanwhile. Sweep Eighteen shall increase altitude as high as they can go above this battle and be prepared to alert us the moment those warships begin to move!"

"I'll pass the word!"

* * *

Otto came at Kirche with a hefty swing of his flaming greatsword which Kirche barely deflected with her shield. He knew she couldn't see to her right without turning her whole head. Her reaction time was slower because of this. Calista and Tabitha were forced to watch as he threatened to overpower her defense, constantly attacking from her blind spot, not allowing her a chance to retaliate.

Calista certainly understood why she relied on a shield. It was her way of compensating for her weakness. Kirche needed an edge in this fight or it would be over for her.

Tabitha lifted her staff and stepped forward when Calista put a hand on her shoulder, her head snapped to the Sith with an almost angry look in her eyes. The Sith Lord shook her head, "You won't be helping her. You'll just make her angry with you. Give it a moment."

Tabitha raised an eyebrow at her tone, and not a moment later she felt something inside of herself she couldn't explain. Then she turned to see Kirche going from the defensive to the offensive. Her reaction speed was quicker, her confidence was at it peak.

She smashed him away with her flaming shield when she saw one of his attacks was sloppily executed and lashed out at him with her ax, forcing him to back off from her again, and again. When he looked into her eye it was blazing with hatred and murder as she came at him. When he tried to put more distance between them he quickly regretted it.

"Fire ball!" she yelled while using her ax to throw the spell at him. He ran to the side to evade it and she repeated the attack over and over. But he felt something was wrong. Her attacks were sloppy, he was evading them too easily, and she had an arsenal of other spells which would be sure to hit him.

"Flame!" she called out and directed a stream of fire at him.

He held out his flaming sword to the incoming stream of fire, "Absorb!" he called out in response, letting her flames gather on his sword, strengthening it with her magic.

"Sloppy Kirche! Very sloppy! What are you trying to achieve?"

Kirche's eye looked around, her lips curled into a smirk. Otto's eyes wandered from side to side, wondering what she was looking at when he realized what she'd done. She used her fire balls to set the dead bodies around them on fire. His eyes widened in realization as he started running towards her, his sword held high, it began to glow with magical power, extinguishing the flames he drew into it as he charged.

"**Ignite!"** she screamed at the top of her lungs while raising her shield and ax to meet him.

The flames around him instantly grew brighter and exploded with an intense heat, setting his cloak aflame. Had he not extinguished the fires of his sword he would be dead now. But his weapon now lacked the protection it needed when it met her flaming shield. The heat conducted from it and into the pommel, singing his hands.

"Flame guard!" he yelled and became enshrouded in fire.

Kirche's response was to push him back and then call out, "Tabitha!"

Calista made no effort to get in the other girls way as she stepped forward and directed her staff.

"Dispell," she said before channeling a magical beam into the man which very quickly put out the flames enshrouding him.

Kirche wasted no time and ran into him, bashing his face with her shield, burning his flesh and clothing with the strike and knocking him down onto the ground where she moved to stand over him with her ax held high and ready.

"Do it Kirche! Give in to your anger! Strike him down with all of your hate!" yelled Calista.

Tabitha walked over to Kirche and put a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't,"

"Why not?" asked the curious redhead while transmuting her weapons back into her wand and then pointing it down at him. "He deserves it!"

Tabitha shook her head, "You shouldn't," she said before pointing her staff down at the man's face.

Kirche blinked while Tabitha spoke her next words, "Airblade."

"Why?!" the redhead demanded in her anger.

"Because you would have to live with it after," was all Tabitha said while looking into Kirche's angry eye.

"But now you do?!"

Tabitha shook her head, "Not my brother. But he hurt my only friend."

Kirche wrapped her arms around Tabitha and held her close to her chest. "You're all I have in the world Tabitha. All I need in the world. I love you so much. Thank you!"

Calista blinked at the two but decided to give them their moment while her head turned up to the sky. She closed her eyes and used her Force senses to perceive the battle taking place high above them between the Manticore and Dragon Knights. The three active towers were firing into any Manticores that strayed into their firing range.

"So what do we do now?" wondered Kirche.

Calista tore her gaze from the sky and opened her eyes at the two who were waiting for her answer.

"I will make my way to the front gate and join the battle once they break through. I think the two of you should call Sylphid and join the battle up there," she said while pointing at the sky. "This war will mostly be decided by who wins that battle."

Tabitha tilted her head slightly at the Echani woman, "Don't you want to come too?"

Calista sighed mournfully, "More than anything. But that isn't my place right now. I need to find Louise. My place is with her."

"We'll take you to her then," said Kirche before Tabitha let out the loudest whistle Calista has heard from her so far.

* * *

The giant golem slammed fist after fist into the gate before it came crashing down. With a barely controlled rage the magical construct charged into the city stomping on any fleeing infantry in its path up the main street as the Royalist army came flooding into the city behind it, the first in rushing up the street to engage the enemy while others broke off to the sides to climb up the wall and eliminate any defenders who remained.

General Gramont grabbed his son by the shoulder and yelled his orders over the white noise of weapons fire, swords clashing and battle cries. "Guiche! Assemble your mage Knights! You're with Her Majesty!"

Guiche saluted his father and hurried off to gather his men.

Gramont then turned to the young Queen beside him, "Your Majesty. Take your Musketeers and my son's Mage Knights to secure the north bridge while I lead my forces to the south. Our first objective is to secure our foothold inside this city!"

"Yes General!"

Gramont then turned to one of his lieutenants, "Pass the word to Lady Eleonore, have her begin setting up the supply corps here once we've driven the enemy forces out!"

"Yes General!"

Suddenly and without warning the giant golem smashed a building into rubble.

Louise widened her eyes at what she saw happen. "What the hell?!"

"Damn it all! Matilda lost control! Why now of all times?! Mage Knights!"

"No! General! You need them to do their jobs! Derflinger and I can handle this!" yelled Louise. "Besides. I owe Matilda!"

"Louise no!" the Queen protested but it was already too late, Louise started running towards the golem while drawing her sword, jumping from the street level up onto a rooftop to Henrietta's amazement.

"Your Majesty. Her sword eats magic. She is the best equipped for this, we should focus on the battles we can fight!" yelled Guiche over the sounds of battle and the giant golem's rampage echoing around them.

Henrietta clenched her teeth and fists before relaxing and then drawing out her scepter. "You're right. Agnes! Let's get to work!"

"Yes Your Majesty! Musketeers! Lead the charge! Up the left street to the North Bridge! Don't waste your shots if you don't have to! Two person firing teams as we advance, just like we practiced. Move out!"

* * *

Louise ran off the roof and jumped to the next, and then onto the golem's arm as it lifted up to smash the building she had just previously been standing on. The golem's arm started moving much faster than she had anticipated and was nearly thrown off as the arms lifted up and then joined its fists to bring them back down again. Louise held on as tightly as she could before the arm reached its shoulder height and then she quickly jumped onto the shoulder before the arms came crashing down again.

She found Matilda there, still holding her glowing wand, trying with all her might to regain control of her construct.

"Matilda!" she cried out.

"Louise… Get out of here now! Are you crazy?!"

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to? What will happen if you just let go of your control of this thing now?"

"It will do even more damage…" she said through clenched teeth.

"I can use Derflinger to destroy it. I need to find somewhere to stab him! But before even that, we need to get you off this thing!"

"Find a weak spot, if there even is one. I have to keep trying to control it. Ot it will be worse."

"But what about you?! I can't just-"

"I'll be fine… Just go!"

Louise looked down the back of the golem as it heaved its arms to smash in yet another building. "Go where…" she wondered to herself as she tried to think of a solution.

Calista looked down from Sylphid at Louise at the rampaging golem, smashing and trampling building along its path.

"That doesn't look good…" remarked Kirche.

"No it does not. Thank you for the ride ladies, if you will kindly excuse me now," she said before letting herself fall off the side of the dragon.

"Calista?!"

The Sith used the Force to push back against the ground and slow her fall before landing somewhat roughly on the ground and then turned her full attention back to the golem. She then ran towards the back of the construct and leapt high into the air where she grabbed onto the shoulder and pulled herself up.

"Master?!" Louise cried out while reaching down to help her up.

"I see you wasted no time in making yourself useful, very good," remarked Calista as she climbed up onto the golem.

"I need to use Derflinger to stop this golem. But I don't know how yet. I need to find a weak spot to stab him into. Any suggestions?"

Calista looked over at Matilda and then stepped over to her. "Use the Force. Trust your feelings."

"Use the Force… Trust my feelings… Why didn't I think of that?" she muttered sarcastically before kneeling down to take a hold of a rock as them golem threw its weight around.

"We do not have time for indecision Louise. Do something!"

"Do something… Yeah…" she said before closing her eyes.

A moment later Calista came over and knelt down beside Louise, a hand on her shoulder. "Clear your mind. Let everything else fade away. Be aware of nothing but the golem. The Force will guide you. If you let it."

"Lower back!" she said with her eyes open wide.

The golem changed directions, everything under them shook violently.

"Louise Jump!" the Sith commanded before pushing her apprentice off the golem.

Calista then ran for Matilda, grabbed her against her protests, and leapt off the golem before its hand came crashing down on its shoulder.

"Great Cali! Just great! Now I've lost all control of it!" yelled Matilda.

"Louise and I will take care of it. Get yourself somewhere safe," she answered before turning around and taking off running towards Louise whom she sensed was already after the rampaging construct.

* * *

Louise jumped up onto a rooftop and then leapt towards the Golem's lower back where she tried to impale Derflinger, but she couldn't even scratch the hardened rock and had to use the Force to slow her fall back to the ground and then start running around the golem as it began trying to crush her under foot.

"This ain't gonna work Louise! Ya need a plan!" yelled the sword.

"I'm open to suggestions if you have any!"

Calista meanwhile ran along another roof and then down to Louise. "I'll use my Lightsaber to melt the rock. Then you throw Derflinger into it!"

"Throw him?! How am I supposed to hit the exact spot like that?! Oh wait… Let me guess! Use the Force?!"

Calista smirked, "You learn quickly. Be ready!"

The Sith Lord and Apprentice ran in opposite directions as the golem's foot came crashing down on them. Calista leapt from the street to a rooftop and then turned and leapt towards the golem with her Lightsaber at the ready. But just as she was about to impale it, the golem turned away from her and she ended up hitting nothing but one of the armored sections. She put out her hand and took a hold of a rocky protrusion, put her feet up against it and then jumped back off so she could reposition to try again.

Matilda saw what was happening and had to think quickly, with her wand she tried to reassert control of the golem. Though she knew there was no way she could, she was however, able to grab the giant's attention and enrage it into coming after her instead of Louise and Calista.

"Whatever you two are going to do, do it fast!" she yelled while backpedaling away from it, turning on her heels and then running as fast as she could when it started coming for her proper.

Calista leapt from the street level up to the golem's back and successfully impaled it with her Lightsaber. The rock quickly began to turn molten as the plasma of her blade went to work. She looked back behind her and saw Louise getting ready with Derflinger held out to her side. After a few more seconds Calista pulled out her Lightsaber and jumped away from the golem.

"It's on us now Derf!"

"Throw me Louise!"

"Use the Force…" she muttered to herself before closing her eyes and levitating Derflinger above her hand with a point of her finger she launched him towards the golem like a javelin.

After a few moments the golem was still rampaging. Louise was perplexed as the golem chased after Matilda. "It isn't working! Why isn't it working?!"

"How should I know?! We need to stop it from moving! Come on help me!" yelled Calista as she put away her Lightsaber and directed both her hands to the Golem.

"What are you going to do?"

"You mean what are _**we**_ going to do. We are going to lift it up and stop it from killing her!"

"Something that big would take over hundred mages to levitate!"

"We are not Mages. Stop thinking like one. Size does not matter! Focus your anger and lift it!"

Matilda stopped when she felt the rumbling of the ground cease. Though she could still hear the golem moving around. She turned around and blinked at what she saw, then she couldn't help her jaw dropping when she saw Calista and Louise behind it as it was lifted up high enough to give her a line of sight to them. Then she looked up at the golem and saw the spells enhancing it begin to weaken and fall apart.

* * *

Henrietta turned her head back away from the fighting going on ahead of her when she heard a loud, almost roaring sound. She witnessed the golem fall apart and collapse into rubble.

The young Queen pumped a fist into the air in celebration, "She did it!"

"I see it Your Majesty. But we still have work to do," said Guiche while pointing his new wand out to a group of musket wielding enemy soldiers across the river, he used his magic to levitate one of them and them threw him into the river before he could fire his rifle. Meanwhile his Mage Knights did the same with several others, throwing them into the water where their powder would become wet and useless. Henrietta then directed her scepter down into the water and created a strong current to wash them away down stream.

After that she turned her attention towards one of the line of riflemen ahead of the mage knights but they were protecting them. The only thing the young Queen and the Mage Knights could do was prevent reinforcements from joining their enemies, or occasionally get lucky with a distracted enemy mage. But the same was true of their enemies.

"Mr. Gramont. Can you and your men raise a bridge for us?"

Guiche looked out across the river, assessing the situation they were in. The Musketeers were exchanging fire with archers and riflemen across the river, each side being protected by their mage knights from incoming fire and enemy spells as the situation called for. It was a complete stalemate.

"Not like this Your Majesty. We have to dispose of their Mages somehow."

"I don't see how we can do that. Anything I try to send at them is being dispelled. There's just too many of them and not enough of us!"

"Look Your Majesty!" yelled Guiche while pointing out the doorway leading into the next section of the city. It was being covered with stone by enemy mages on the other side. "This crossing might be a lost cause Your Majesty. What are your orders?"

Henrietta looked around for alternatives. "Brinvilliers doesn't leave anything to chance does he? There has to be another way across. We should retreat for now. Hope your father has better luck while we explore our options."

"Yes Your Majesty, everyone retreat!" yelled Guiche.

"Fall back! Quickly!" yelled Henrietta to confirm her orders.

* * *

Louise picked up Derflinger from the rubble of what was once the giant golem. "I can't believe we did that. It shouldn't have been possible!"

Calista put away her Lightsaber with an amused look on her face. "That kind of thinking will only ever hold you back from achieving your potential. There is nothing which cannot be done with the Force. The only limitations are those which you impose upon yourself, do not forget it."

Louise nodded, "I'll take it to heart Master. Are you alright Derf?"

The sword made a burping sound, "Yeah. Peachy."

Louise then looked back to Calista, "Master? Your eyes. They changed again?"

Calista nodded, "Yes. It was inevitable. But is this what you should be focused on at the moment?"

Louise shook her head, "No Master, what should we do?"

The Sith crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "You tell me Louise. Focus your mind, feel the Force, tell me what you think we should be doing next."

Louise closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Derflinger.

Matilda took a few deep breaths as she approached them.

"Matilda? Are you well enough to fight?" asked the Echani.

The bespectacled woman nodded while she transmuted her wand and looked at Calista with a smirk on her face, the Sith, in turn, grinned back at her.

Louise lifted her sword and pointed it up the north street. "The Queen needs our help. That way."

The three took off at a light jog up the street, the carnage was evident everywhere they went, blood pooled in the streets, allies and enemies lay dead together. Louise tried not to look, but she couldn't help the morbid fascination. Thankfully, something to keep her full attention presented itself when she caught sight of the Queen, Musketeers, and the Mage Knights coming back down the street.

"What happened?!" asked Louise loudly as she ran up to meet the Queen.

"We can't get across. Brinvilliers has concentrated Mage Knights there and destroyed the bridge," was the young monarch's response.

"We're going to join forces with my Father now," added Guiche.

Calista shook her head, "The General ordered a two-pronged attack for a reason. Orders are given with the expectation that they will be carried out."

"Well, it can't be done. So we have to improvise!" yelled Agnes at the young Sith Lord.

"Yes, and improvise we shall. How many enemies wait across the river?"

Agnes scoffed, "A few dozen Mage Knights. Hundreds of Infantry."

Calista chuckled, "Is that all?"

"They don't need number on their side Lord Zarkot. They have the advantage because of the narrow street, and those Mage Knights can focus their powers against us very easily," explained Henrietta.

"Hmm… So all we have to do is get rid of the Mage Knights? Or at least, give them something else to focus on while you get your troops across?" asked the Sith Lord.

"It isn't that simple you simpleton!" yelled Agnes.

"It is that simple. I will jump across and attack them head on. While I do that, all of you may use your power to do whatever it is you would do to get yourselves and your soldiers across the river."

Louise widened her eyes, "Master, even you can't stand up to that many-"

"I can if you lend me Derflinger."

"And who says I'm willin' to volunteer for this?" asked the sword from Louise's hand.

Henrietta blinked while Agnes scoffed, "This is absurd. But it's your funeral."

"I can do this with you, master. Let me come!"

"There's no time to debate this in a committee! I have to strike hard while that Jedi sleemo is still using his Battle Meditation to maximize our gains. Derflinger. I need your power for this. Louise is not ready for a fight like this yet."

"Sleemo? Battle meditation?" asked a confused Henrietta.

Louise lifted up her sword to her eye level, "Derf? Are you willing to go with Calista?"

The sword was silent for a long moment, "Yeah. I'm willing. Only on one condition, though!"

"You are hardly in a position to be dictating terms," said Calista with an amused smirk.

"Bite me!" yelled Derflinger, "My condition is that someone looks after Louise while I'm with that psycho snowflake!"

The blonde boy stepped up and nodded to the sword, "I will watch out for her."

"Guiche?" asked a confused Louise.

"Calista is right. My father gave his orders for a reason. We don't have to understand those reasons, but we do have to accomplish the task he gave us. If Calista can give us the edge we need, then we should use it."

"Do not think I cannot see through you Guiche. You are simply hoping to see me die here."

"With all due disrespect My Lady. I do not only wish to see you die. I also wish to see you win. With your victory or death, I gain a victory," he answered her back with venom in his voice.

Calista nodded to the boy, "Very good. There is hope for you yet."

"Are you both finished yet?" Louise asked with a harsh voice and then offered Derflinger over to Calista by the hilt once they were both silent, "Bring him back to me, Master. And please, if you can, don't use him to kill anyone."

Calista reached out her hand and grasped him by the hilt, the runes in her hand began tingling as a wave of new information flooded through her very being. "He is in good hands. I know how important he is to you my Apprentice, and I will honor your request to the best of my ability."

The Sith Lord ran up to the remains of the bridge, alone, though the rest of the army was coming behind her, the Mage Knights on the other side of the bridge were still stunned by her audaciousness. When she reached the end of the ruined bridge she leapt high into the air, Derflinger held out to her side in her left hand, and her Lightsaber staff in her right. When she ignited the red blades, everyone knew right away who she was and panic began to set in as weapons and wands were drawn.

Louise watched from across the river as Calista spun her staff, creating a constant weave of red light moving through weapons and soldiers. Her body and arms always perfectly positioned to cut man or spell with either weapon.

True to her word, she didn't use Derflinger to spill a single drop of blood, only her Lightsaber did any of the killing. Every now and then, Calista would use the Force to levitate a dropped weapon and use it to kill someone, or she would leap up and then drop down onto the ground and cause everyone gathering around her to be pushed away by some invisible force. Thought not so invisible to Louise, she understood what really happened, even if no one else did.

It was the first time Calista allowed the power in her Familiar Runes to flow freely through her body. Instincts she knew she never had before took over and directed her in how to effectively combine her weapons to their greatest effect. In her mind's eye, she could almost perfectly envision the Blademaster of the Sith Academy looking upon her now with nothing short of pure envy.

Calista Zarkot always had a raw talent for the martial arts. She knew, and they knew, that her Echani heritage played a large part in that. For her people, battle was the purest form of expression. With everyone she needed to express herself to watching, Calista made sure to hold nothing back. She was not mindlessly lashing out with anger and fury. She had a purpose in this fight. She was fighting for more than herself. She fought to show her apprentice what she could become. She fought to show the Queen what kind of ally she had. She fought to show her friend how far she would go for her. And she couldn't deny, she also wanted to show off for Agnes.

"They won't be more distracted than they are now!" yelled Matilda as she pointed her sword towards the river. "Earth Mages! Let's do this!"

Henrietta couldn't help but gawk at the display of carnage going on across the river. "In the name of God… I'm glad she's on our side."

Agnes aimed her pistol and fired off a shot at an enemy mage knight, dropping him to the ground with what was doubtlessly a mortal injury. "Yeah? We'll see how long that lasts."

"Why do you hate her so much Agnes?" asked Louise.

"This isn't the time Louise! Musketeers! Suppressive fire! Don't let them interfere with our mages!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the city Brinvilliers observed the situation at the south bridge where he had concentrated the bulk of his defenses. "Gramont will soon break through. Is everything prepared for when he does?"

"Yes, your excellency. We only await your orders."

"Very good, have your men hold their ground. Meanwhile prepare to-"

He was cut off by a messenger running up to him, "Excellency! The Manticore Knights have defeated the last of the Anti-air towers!"

"That was faster than expected. I presume they suffered casualties?"

"Yes Your Excellency. The reports say ten died in the fighting."

"Only ten? I'd expected many more to die…" the former Duke rubbed his forehead. "Why does my mind feel so foggy? My battle with that girl in black wasn't so straining… Bah! No matter. Just focus on your assigned tasks. We'll turn this battle back in our favor very soon."

He looked up into the sky, but could not see much of the fighting taking place there due to the darkness. "The dawn will come, and with it, a new age. All we have to do is hold out. I'll be joining the battle at the south gate. Inform my guard. Have the reserves begin gathering at the palace."

"Yes, Your Excellency. But the Captain of the Excalibur signaled again, he's awaiting orders. What shall we signal back?"

"Tell him to move in and land his marines behind the enemy lines, they know what to do. If the enemy airship comes into his sights he is to engage them."

"Yes Your Excellency."

"The North bridge is being crossed by the enemy!" yelled another messenger as he came running up to the former Duke.

"What?!"

"Forces under Queen Henrietta's direct command! They've raised a new bridge at the north gate! They need reinforcements!"

"How did this happen?!"

"It was the girl with the red blades! She leapt over the river itself and started cutting everyone down! She's a monster! Matilda de Saxe-Gotha is with her as well!"

"Damn it all! Twice now she's escaped certain death at my hands. There won't be a third! Change of plans, I want everyone to listen to me very carefully now and act with all haste!"

* * *

"I'm sure Brinvilliers didn't see this coming!" cheered Matilda after she cut the throat of the last enemy she had to fight.

"Yes… But the question is how will he respond to it?" wondered Calista.

"Doesn't matter. We have to keep up the momentum and move deeper into the city."

Henrietta began yelling loudly to be heard by everyone. "Matilda is right. Agnes, have the infantry spread out and start clearing a path towards the south gate. Use Mage Knights and infantry to hold this position, send a messenger back the way we came to report our success to General Gramont."

"And what about us Your Majesty?" asked Calista while handing Derflinger back to Louise.

Louise accepted him back gratefully and then looked to Henrietta as well.

The young violet haired monarch looked around as her troops began to disperse into the city. "We should make our way to lend our support to General Gramont. We'll drive a wedge between his position, and any enemy reinforcements."

"A sound strategy Your Majesty. That is why it will fail."

"What do you mean Lord Zarkot?"

"I agree he could not have anticipated us breaking through here. He expected the real battle to be to the south. He would have been right had it not been for me. Now he will turn his attention on us."

"Hmm. You're absolutely right about that Lord Zarkot. So, in that case. I think what we need to do is give him even more reason to come after us. That will give the General an opportunity to break through on his own. What we need to do to win is disrupt their chain of command. We need to attack him directly."

"How do you propose we find him?" asked Agnes with a snide tone of voice.

"Simple. He will be where he can see the battle and direct his forces. Somewhere with escape routes should he need to retreat." Henrietta looked around and considered the possibilities. "The community center. It's a tall building in the market district east of here. It won't be very accessible though. The streets leading into it are narrow."

"That's perfect. We do not even need to confront him directly. We simply need to incite him to flee. That will be enough to disrupt his chain of command to his forces in this area."

"It's a good plan. I say we do exactly that."


	31. The End of a Road

**Chapter Twenty Nine - The End of a Road**

Karin the Heavy Wind dove down low under two enemies who tried to allow their dragons to take a bite out of her head on. Ever thankful for the nimbleness of her manticore, Karin didn't waste the opportunity, she looked down and directed her sword wand, throwing her signature Heavy Wind spell down into a group of infantry on their way towards the front lines.

As she pulled back up into the night sky her eyes caught onto the large Albion Battleship. At just over a hundred guns, it was the symbol of power for the Albion Navy. But now, it was the greatest threat in these skies, doing the most unexpected of things. It was making a descent.

"Have they completely lost their minds?" she asked aloud to her Familiar.

Karin looked around, the battle was going firmly in their favor. The rest of her own Sweep were engaged with the two dragons which had moments ago tried to eat her. She turned back towards them, the enemies had to be finished off before any counter move could be organized.

The solution to her most immediate problem presented itself in the form of a pale blue dragon flying fast between the manticores and the two dragons. Two riders threw fire and wind magic at the two enemies as they passed, forcing everyone to split up and maneuver to re-engage on more favorable terms.

The Dragon Knights opted to deal with what they perceived to be the most immediate threat. They circled around and regrouped to move in on the other dragon. Once they were in range, Kirche let off a stream of fire at a Dragon Knight to their left while Tabitha released a wind tunnel to the one on their right. Both were forced to break off and fly away to seek a new angle of attack. Sylphid wasn't having it though. She was faster, Tabitha knew it, and used it. The Dragon Knights had no hope of keeping up. They were lead directly into the pack of manticores while quickly pounced with their stinging tails, eliminating both riders, sending their Familiars to the ground with a splatter of gore.

Karin called her subordinates to her, and also called over Tabitha and Kirche as well. When all were gathered around her, eyes on the sky, ears on her, she began to issue her orders.

"That battleship is coming in. I think they mean to land troops behind our lines. That's the only explanation. Pass word to the Dignity, have them position to fire on them once they're low enough. Then I want three sweeps to provide support. We cannot under any circumstances allow them to land their troops. Miss Tabitha, we will require your aid with this. We need to throw everything we have at it. We only have one chance here. Are you up to it?"

Tabitha and Kirche looked at each other for a moment, and then nodded to each other.

Kirche was the one to answer for them both, "We're up to it. We have a special trick we've been practicing which I think will get this job done. Provided we get the chance to cast it."

"What exactly do you plan to do?" asked Karin with a skeptical tone, but curious expression.

Kirche sheepishly scratched the back of her head, "Well… It is a little dangerous… But I am confident we can get it done."

"Before I can put all our lives on the line, I need to know exactly what you've got in mind. We don't have the time to waste on childish heroics here."

"It's a Water based line spell we turned into a Fire and Wind spell. Tabitha and I have been practicing. Something we got out of a book written by Brinvilliers, it's a called a-"

"I know what it is. Can you two perform the spell? Practicing it is one thing. But can you do it with everyone trying to kill you?"

"We can," answered Tabitha.

"We definitely can."

Karin narrowed her eyes. "You'll have one chance at it. Only one. It'll take everything we have to get you that chance. But when we provide it, you have to take it, and very quickly."

"We'll get it done, Lady Valliere. We won't fail. We don't know how to fail."

Karin nodded, "My only advice to you both is to not hold back. Don't try to control it. Just unleash it."

"Yeah… I learned the hard way about that," answered a grimacing Kirche.

"You have the Devil's luck if you're still alive after that. I hope it holds. Manticore Knights! On the offense! Give them hell!"

* * *

General Gramont was in a tight spot, and he knew it. Every attempt on the bridge was repelled by the cannons and the riflemen across the river. Every spell was rebuffed by the enemy mage knights. He could only hope the Queen was having more success, but if this level of resistance was any indication, then she would have her hands full as well.

"Damn it Karin… I could really use your help right now! A distraction. Any distraction to give me one chance to deal with those cannons!"

"General! The city behind us is secure. No more enemy forces have been found," reported a messenger.

"All well and good… But it means nothing if we can't get into the rest of the city. Take a message back to Lady Eleonore. Have her send word to the Dignity. I want them to bombard that enemy position!"

The messenger pointed up to the sky. "I think that could be problematic at best General."

Gramont looked up to the sky and glared with anger as the Albionian Battleship flew overhead. Exchanging spells with the Manticore Knights as it moved through the air. "Well… So much for that idea. I suppose we shall just have to be more creative."

The General then turned his gaze back to the enemy defenses. The river was wide. It cut the city in half, there were only two ways across. The river was walled off entirely on both sides except for the two crossings and a few short walk ways which lead to docks for small boats. By design, there was no other way to across to the rest of the city.

"If there's no way around. We simply have to go through," he said while casting his gaze down at the cobbled street beneath his feet. "Mage Knights! We've been stonewalled long enough! Let us show them how it's done!"

The General stepped out into the street with his wand held firmly in his hands amidst the cheers of his soldiers as they scrambled to clear the way around him as his fellow Earth Mages gathered at his side. Fire, wind, and water mages spread out to begin casting spells against the enemy to occupy their attention while they worked.

Gramont started walking down the street with his Earth mages following in step. "We'll need a very thick one for this ladies and gentlemen."

"Understood General!"

After a few meters walk he turned back and judged the amount of cobbled road between him and the gun emplacements. His infantry were taking cover in the alleys behind the buildings, all of his own soldiers began passing the word once they realized what was about to take place. Weapons were drawn, and everyone prepared for the charge.

Gramont directed his wand to the ground along with his fellows and the cobbled stones began to shake loose from the ground. "Won't they try to dispel this General?"

"Be assured that they will try, this is a do or die moment so focus hard!"

The cobbled stones lifted out of the ground and came together to form a stone wall three meters high and as wide as the street itself. As they moved forward more stones gathered and formed a new layer, making the stone wall progressively thicker as they moved forward. Finally when they were in rage of the canons and the shots were fired, it was only enough to breach two layers of their wall.

As they approached the bridge, it detonated, sending debris into the line of Mage Knights providing suppressive fire. But those who survived did not waver from their duty and used the opportunity to kill as many enemies as they could while the wall progressed. As they reached the end of the ruined bridge, Gramont and his Earth Mages rearranged the stones and dropped it down across the river.

"**Charge!"**

* * *

Brinvilliers watched from the top of the community center as his soldiers proud into the street leading to the bridge.

"Is everything I asked for prepared exactly as I instructed?"

"Yes Your Excellency," answered one of his officers.

"Very good. I'll be going out to meet my enemy in battle now. Ensure everything goes as planned. We only have this one chance to turn this back in our favor."

"How did the General accomplish that? I've never seen anything like that before!"

"There's a reason he's called The Wall, don't ever forget it," remarked Brinvilliers as he turned to vacate his vantage point, rubbing his forehead the entire way.

"Everyone is reporting the same sort of symptoms as Your Excellency. Even the regular soldiers."

"I suspected as much. I don't know what trickery is being used, but gather your faculties and be extra mindful of your duties."

* * *

Calista walked ahead of her group. Matilda to her right, Louise to her left, Guiche to her left. Agnes and the musketeers behind them with the Queen herself in the centre of their formation. Behind them marched the Mage Knights and hundreds of the Valliere family infantry.

On the road ahead of them, marched hundreds of mercenaries which made up the bulk of Brinvilliers' army.

Calista drew her Lightsaber staff and split the hilt where she ignited her blade and held them ready at her sides. Louise lifted Derflinger and held him high to her right with both hands. Matilda pointed her sword out and conjured her seven Adamantine Knights to join their ranks.

"Your Majesty. Please stay back while we handle this. You can support us with your spell work," said Agnes as she drew her pistol and cocked the hammer.

"Thank you Agnes. But there is no water to work with here. Besides. There are things about me not even you know," she explained while holding her scepter out to her side and started to transmute it.

This got Calista's curiosity as she turned her head and then her body and started walking backwards for a moment before turning back around and grinned viciously at her enemies.

"Men æta mry, ekoi Eru Henrietta. Syræté kár, shai shæ kuthrat!" exclaimed Calista.

"Shai shæ kuthrat!" exclaimed Henrietta in response.

"What the hell was that gibberish?!" demanded Agnes.

"I don't know every word she used. But the gist of it was, a wish to be blessed in victory or death." explained Henrietta who then held up her freshly transmuted double bladed sword. "It's a Thyrsian war cry."

"It is an Echani one as well. Different deity, same request. Which one you get will depend on if you actually know how to use that thing or not."

"We'll soon find out won't we? **Charge!**"

* * *

High in the sky, Kirche watched the Manticore Knights doing their utmost to draw the enemy's attention, all they had to do was wait for the signal from Karin the Heavy Wind. As she waited, she tightened her grip on her wand and slipped an arm around friend's waist. "Hey Tabitha…"

"Don't. It will be fine."

"I know. But I still want to. Thank you for everything Tabitha. For being my friend. For what you did with Otto. I love-"

"Thank you as well."

Kirche blinked her eye. There was emotion in those words. It was unmistakable, real, genuine emotion. But she wasn't finished yet. She listened, held breath, the small girls' every word like music to her ears.

"Thank you. For being my friend. For caring. It means the world, and I love you too. Very much."

Kirche was at a loss for words and simply pulled her friend into a gentle hug with both of her arms. "Just when I thought I had you figured out, you surprise me yet again."

The two watched the battle in silence. Manticores and their riders fell to the ground in balls of fire, or chunks of meat after being hit by spells from the mages defending the deck of the Airship. It was horrific, yet beautiful.

"Let's not screw this up Tabitha. I have this gut feeling you're going to be even more powerful than that woman one day soon. Before we're finished here tonight, she'll have that feeling as well."

Tabitha said nothing in response, she only tightened her grip on her staff.

"Did you not appreciate that vote of confidence?"

Tabitha shook her head, "Don't need to be more powerful. Just powerful enough," she said, back to her normal monotone.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You will," she flatly stated.

Kirche' head turned up into the sky where she saw the Dignity fire a volley from its cannons into the Excalibur. The Battleship had descended to a few dozen meters off the ground just outside the city, while the Dignity hovered a few hundred meters above and away where it could fire its shots so they would land on target. But before she could be impressed with the feat of naval combat, Kirche also saw two of the escort ships move towards the Dignity. Cannons out and ready to fire. The two ships were exactly the same as the Dignity, and moved to put it between them.

"Whatare they doing?! They should run for it now while they still can!"

The Dignity fired another volley into the Excalibur, knocking down its Fore-mast, but in the grand scheme of things, it was a minor irritation to the behemoth battleship.

Suddenly there was a large volley of musket fire from the Excalibur directed at the attacking Manticore Knights.

"It's almost time," remarked Tabitha.

Kirche turned her eye back towards the battleship. The marines were on deck and ladder ropes were being thrown off the side. "So it is. I'm ready if you are."

One Manticore knight broke formation from the rest of his sweep and turned up towards where they were hovering in wait. As he flew past, they heard one yell from him, "Go."

Kirche spun her wand in her fingers and then pat Tabitha on the shoulder who in turn looked straight down at Sylphid's head and nodded to her.

Karin took a moment to look around at the situation. The main camp outside the city, filled with nothing but the wounded and those tasked with protecting them. That would be the first target of these rebel soldiers from Albion. After that they would move into the city and begin attacking everything they could find. Eleonore would be their first target. She would not allow it. So much so that she would trust a Zerbst and her little friend to ensure that wouldn't happen.

Then her eyes drifted up into the skies around her. She spotted Sylphid, moving in as planned. She also spotted three Dragon Knights behind them. Sylphid was faster, but if anything interrupted their spell work, this plan would fail.

She pointed her sword wand and tugged the reins, her familiar quick to comply with her commands. Before even the rest of her Sweep realized what was happening, she flew past Sylphid. The pink haired woman stood up on her familiar, she ran a hand lovingly through its mane, "We're getting too old for this shit Fluffy..."

She then leapt from her familiar's left side and grabbed onto the flapping wing of the dragon. Meanwhile her Familiar swung to the right and attached itself to the other dragon by its claws while trying to impale it with its venomous stinging tail.

The beast then started flapping wildly in an attempt to shake her off its wing. Then it spun, climbed, dove, and all the while, she held on tightly. To her relief, both dragon knights now had bigger problems than trying to follow the two girls on the other dragon.

As a teenager, even as a young woman, this kind of battle was her playground. But as she held onto that dragon's wing for dear life, she became acutely aware of the aching in her bones and muscles.

"Yes! Definitely getting too old for this shit!"

The Dragon Knight turned around to see who it was with the audacity to attempt something like this and them his eyes suddenly widened at the sight of who it was climbing up onto his dragon.

"Albert?" asked Karin with an amused voice.

"Karin?! What are you doing?!" he asked incredulously, his own sword wand pointed at her.

"Oh. You know. Same as always," she said while pointing her sword wand.

"So what now? Stand off?" he asked her.

"Just answer me one question. Why are you doing this? Why did you switch sides?"

The man focused intensely on her eyes, "Does any of that really matter right now?"

"No. I suppose not," she said while gathering her wind magic onto her sword wand.

Her enemy did the same. The dragon leveled out in its flight path. The Knight jumped to his feet. So did she. The two crossed swords on the dragon's back. Her moves were emulated by this younger man with whom she dueled. But she was not equaled. At least not in her own mind.

"Don't you think you're getting too old for this Karin?"

Karin narrowed her eyes locked swords with him. "A gentleman does not pass comments like that to a lady! Especially when he's already lost his battle!"

"What do you-"

In that moment, night turned to day, and the two looked away from each other to see the inferno raging across the top of the battleship. Crew members leaping off the sides to their deaths rather than wait to be burned alive.

"In the name of god... A Blazing Wind?! But you're here… and… How?!"

Karin watched with an indifferent expression. "Marianne would have been proud to see those young girls pull that off. Your sword please Albert. I request the surrender of you and your Knights. This isn't your war to die in."

"I'm sorry Karin. But surrender is not an option for us," he answered while pulling back and then thrusting at her with his sword.

She deflected the attack with her own before slashing at his chest, the man then came back at her with his own slash, but she instead jumped off the side of the dragon where she landed in the saddle of her Manticore. "We did what we needed to do Fluffy. Follow that man and let's finish him off."

* * *

Kirche cheered loudly as the deck of the Excalibur burned behind them. "That was incredible! Look that that fire! Isn't that the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?!"

Tabitha looked up to see the Dignity flying away from the two escort ships. But then one of them turned and opened its gunports. The bluenette pointed up.

Kirche followed the finger to what she was pointing at. "What are they going to do?"

A moment later the question was answered for her when the enemy airship fired its cannons into the Royalist camp.

"There's nobody there but the wounded!" she yelled in protest, as if the crew of the ship could hear her. "We have to do something Tabitha!"

The bluenette shook her head, "Nothing we can do,"

"There has to be something!"

"Can you cast magic now?"

Kirche held up her wand and tried to muster up a spell. Any spell to prove she could. But after a moment reality set in, and she was forced to accept that she indeed could not.

Tabitha looked and saw Manticore Knights flying into the ship's firing solution to cast their wind walls. Trying to block as many shots as they could while the Dignity swung around again to move in to engage with the other enemy ship turning around in another direction looking to intercept them after they fired at the other ship.

After a circle of the camp, the Dignity would fire on one ship, take fire from the other, all while the camp below was under sustained fire with nothing but a few Manticore Knights to protect them from the rain of cannonballs.

Kirche could only watch with clenched teeth as she realized the truth of what Calista tried to tell her. "War really is totally amoral. They're not sparing a thought for the people who can't fight back against them anymore than Calista had a thought to spare for all the people huddled in their homes trying to stay out of the fighting…"

Tabitha reached back and took a hold of Kirche's hand which was still tightly clutching her wand. After a moment, she felt her friend's grip begin to relax.

"Our part is done."

"I suppose you're right Tabitha," she said while using her free hand to take her wand and put it away, she then took a hold of her friend's hand and squeezed it gently, "We have done all we can do."

* * *

Henrietta stood in the middle of the street, her breath heavy, her hair drenched in sweat. Her double bladed sword held tightly at her side, blood dripping from each blade. The crest on her cloak splattered with blood.

A few meters away, Louise and Guiche stood back to back, their cloths also soaked in blood, their faces covered in sweat, and more blood. Louise had her hand extended outwards, an enemy soldier at the end of her Force grip, little more than a stain against the wall of a building across from her, an angry glare on her face as she released him to fall onto the ground with more of a squishing sound than the thud one would expect of a full grown man hitting the ground.

Calista and Matilda stood side by side as they watched the last few enemy soldiers flee for their lives. The Sith Lord then turned to the young Queen with a impressed grin on her face.

"Whomever taught you the use that weapon, taught you well," Calista then turned her gaze to one of the Queen's victims. "You used some kind of magic to simulate the effect of a vibroblade without the actual moving parts. Am I correct?"

Henrietta nodded, and then spoke in a modest voice, "I tried many times to make a vibroblade like this. But magic can't accomplish that particular feat of science. But I found that water can cut just as surely as steel, or air."

Calista nodded her head, "Yes. Our friend, Brinvillers, recently gave me a first hand demonstration of such an application of water magic. Though, I dare say I find yours to be more elegant, and I dare say, civilized."

"You call that civilized?!" exclaimed Agnes with indignation. "My God. Your Majesty. You shouldn't be doing anything like this! Much less the way you did it!"

Henrietta shook her head, her calm facade quickly crumbling under Agnes' glare. "You're wrong Agnes. I said before. I won't ever ask anything of anyone which I am unwilling to do for myself. I can't order people to fight for me, or kill for me, unless I'm willing to bloody my hands as well."

Calista walked over to Louise who had her eyes closed while she took long and deep breaths. She placed her hands on her shoulders and then after a moment Louise looked up into her Master's eyes.

"You did well, my Apprentice. I am proud of you."

"Th… Tha… Thank you, Master."

"We should keep moving before we lose this momentum!" yelled Matilda.

Calista nodded, "She is correct. The cannons to the north have also stopped firing."

Guiche pumped a fist into the air, "That can only mean my father has broken through their defense!"

"I hope so, for our sakes. I also sense Julio's Battle Meditation is beginning to falter. We must act now."

Henrietta nodded. "Get the wounded back to the front gate. Spread out and secure the area. Agnes. Lord Zarkot. Louise. Guiche. And Matilda. With me. The six of us shall advance on our own with the Musketeers while the rest of our soldiers secure everything up to the market district."

Agnes choked and coughed at those orders, "Have you lost your mind?!"

"You heard my order. I know what I'm doing, and you've seen that I can fight as well as anyone else here. This is the endgame, we have to act decisively or all will be lost. Matilda, Guiche, and myself will bring up the rear and use our magic to defend you as needed. Louise, you're with us too, I see you favor attacking from a distance rather than getting up close. Lord Zarkot and Agnes will lead our advance to the Community Center. Musketeers will save their shots for any enemy riflemen we may encounter or draw swords as needed."

"Yes Your Majesty. As you command," said Agnes through clenched teeth as she waved over her Musketeers.

* * *

At the river crossing, General Gramont lead his troops up the street into their first real battle since entering the city. Two armies of hundreds of soldiers clashing in the narrow streets, where men could only fight one line at a time, and be replaced by the man behind him. Unfortunately for them, the mercenary army didn't have any Mage Knights with them.

While his own men fought their way through, Gramont ordered his Mage Knights to the roof tops. They levitated themselves up and used the vantage points to rain death upon their enemies in the form of fireballs, air blades, and even summoned golems into the middle of the enemy's ranks.

Taking advantage of the chaos being caused, Gramont's troops advanced through the crumbling lines, carving a bloody path through the streets as they advanced against their enemies who couldn't decide if they should stay and fight, or flee for their lives. The General was amazed at what he was seeing take place before him. The perfect morale and fighting spirit of his own troops, the utter confusion on the part of his enemies. He expected better, even from an army made up almost entirely of these soldiers of fortune.

Rather than continue to question why the situation was so chaotic for his enemies he raised his sword and cut down mercenary after mercenary, and then raised his sword into the air and turned back to his soldiers.

"Keep moving! The end is in sight! Push through! Fight on! For the Queen! For Tristain!"

The royalists pushed on, cheering their General as he hacked and slashed his way through their enemies. He knew their objective, the market district. That was where this battle would be decided. That was the heart of the city. From there, everything was within reach. Once it was taken, the war would be over in hours. But impending victory was no reason to celebrate, he still had to get there. If fortune favored them, the Queen would be fighting a similar battle right now and soon they would all meet and march on the palace itself, where they would place her back on her rightful throne.

It wasn't long before the end of the long and narrow street was in sight. The enemy was now in full retreat. The General raised his sword high and with his loudest voice he have his command. "Continue the advance! Accept their surrender, not their retreat! Forward!"

* * *

Calista and Matilda carved a long and bloody path through whatever meager defenses the enemy could muster. They were depleted, and it showed. There were no more riflemen or mage knights to stand in their way. Calista decoupled her hilt and threw her blades with an angry roar. The red lightsabers sliced their way through a dozen men each before returning to her hands as they all fell apart.

"Nothing but this mercenary scum! Pathetic!"

"How about saving some for the rest of us?" asked Matilda with a sly grin.

The two ran ahead into the market district. Matilda running straight into two pikemen which she dispatched easily enough with her rapier while Calista did the same by leaping over two others and slicing them into halves from behind before taking a moment to recombine her staff and giving it a flourish for five men who came charging at her. One look at her and the weapon she wielded, followed by a quick glance at what she did to the two men she just killed had them quickly changing their mind, dropping their weapons, and fleeing in terror.

"Cowards!" yelled a large group of ten swordsmen as they came rushing out of the community center.

"They are yours if you want them Matilda," said a grinning Calista to her taller friend.

"Meh. Just kill them already. We don't exactly have time to screw around."

Calista spun her staff until it was positioned behind her back and then reached out her right hand towards the incoming enemies. With a bored expression on her face she promptly began to electrocute them.

Guiche had to close his eyes and look away. The sight, combined with their screams, and his own first hand knowledge of how immensely painful it was to be the victim of that power was too much for his mind to bare.

His reaction was not lost on Louise who reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. Guiche quickly put his own hand on hers and gave it a light squeeze. A simple acknowledgment of her compassion for him.

"Quickly! We need to get inside and find Brinvilliers before he has a chance to escape!" exclaimed the young Queen in her most commanding tone as she spun her own weapon and started running towards the building with her escorts following close behind.

Calista quickly ran up beside and slightly ahead of her with Matilda in step behind. With a push of her hand into the air the sealed doors of the building were flung wide open and in she and the green haired woman ran to confront the defenders. Once again there was no battle to be had, merely an execution of those foolish enough to try and fight them. It was over as quickly as it began and Calista walked up to the one unarmed man in the room who was left standing, he was a full head and shoulders taller than her but that didn't help him not feel very afraid of this woman, particularly her eyes which he couldn't keep from staring into with horror.

"I shall ask you one time. Where is he?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, "Where is who?"

Calista reached out her hand and the man was lifted off the ground, he put his hands to his throat trying to pull off whatever it was that prevented him from drawing breath.

"Brinvilliers! Where is he?!" Matilda demanded loudly.

"He's gone! I don't know where! I'm just a messenger!"

"Then you are useless," Calista stated before letting him drop to the ground.

The man took a loud gasp for air before Calista went over to a dying soldier on the ground. With a wave her her hand to his face she asked her question, "You will tell me where Brinvilliers has gone."

"He… Went to fight. General. Gramont. South. Bridge. He prepared a… trap for-" before he could finish the sentence the man succumb to his injuries.

Guiche widened his eyes at what he heard and took off running.

"No wait! Come back! Guiche you can't just-" yelled Louise as she ran after him.

"Louise! Get back here!" demanded Calista.

Before anything else could happen there was a deafening explosion on the level above them. The supports for the roof were destroyed and everything came crashing down around them.

* * *

Meanwhile. General Gramont stood at the front of his army as they reached the threshold of the market district. The explosion was clearly heard from the Community Centre which was not far away. The smoke could clearly be seen over the rooftops.

"Marius… What have you done?"

"That sound means your Queen is dead, and you have nothing left to fight for. Surrender now, and I will spare the lives of your soldiers."

"Until I see her dead, she is alive and well. But even if it were true. You and I still have unsettled business between us. You have to answer for Montmorency, and for Marianne."

"Really Fernand. Revenge? Isn't that a little beneath you?"

"Not revenge. Justice. There's a difference. You and me. One on one. We settle things between us here and now."

"Why would I accept a duel when I've already won?" he asked with genuine curiosity and then waved his hand towards the Royalist army, **"Take no prisoners! Attack!"**

"You always were an uncivilized bastard Marius… **Charge!**"

Gramont knew his only target in this battle. He was surprised to see him still standing there, wand now in hand. Fernand ran towards him, his own wand at the ready, his sword taking a slash at an enemy soldier who got in his way before he pointed his wand at Marius. "Chains!"

Brinvilliers became enveloped in the metal chains which rose up from the earth around him. But almost too late did Fernand realize that it was fast becoming unnaturally humid around him. "Dispel!" he called out with his wand to clear the magic from around him.

It was in that moment he felt something change. Though he had no idea what to attribute it to, but everything changed. As he looked around, ne saw that the enemy were suddenly fighting properly. Though his own men were still better trained, the enemy were no longer falling over themselves as every man did what they wanted to do. There was coordination again.

Then he saw Marius was freed of his chains. He saw two Mage Knights behind him and cursed his complete disregard for the rules of honorable combat.

Marius then pull out a second wand which started gathering more ambient water from the air around them, coalescing it into a ball around his second wand while he pointed the primary wand at the General, a sliver of something dripping from the tip of the wand which shot out at him. Thanks to his flesh being protected by the strength of the earth, whatever it was didn't penetrate.

Fernand then narrowed his eyes in anger at what he was around Marius' waist. Vials of poisons. That was what he meant to kill him with. Needle like projectiles of liquid poison. He had to be very mindful of his defense against this man.

Marius threw the water from his second wand at Fernand in a steady stream.

Fernand responded by directing his wand to the ground and pulling up the cobbled stones into a shield.

* * *

Guiche ran as fast as he possibly could, until he found himself in the middle of the melee between his father's soldiers, and Brinvilliers' mercenaries. There was only one thing on his mind, he had to find his father before it was too late. Before whatever trap their enemy had planned could be sprung.

After transmuting his wand into the curved sabre he had come to favor, he began slashing his way through enemies, freeing up allied soldier to aid him in carving his path through the enemy. Suddenly Guiche found himself crossing swords with one of the more highly skilled mercenaries and he was quickly losing ground. Guiche de Gramont was many things, but an expert swordsman was not one of them. He had no doubt that it was either pure luck, or simply the fact that this enemy was merely toying with him before ending his life.

Before he knew what was happening, Guiche was backpedaling away and tripped over a dead body, falling back onto his ass as his enemy raised his sword for the killing blow. Guiche stared into the eyes of his killer as he awaited his end.

But a moment passed and he still wasn't moving. The man suddenly dropped his swords and clasped his hands around his throat. Perplexed, Guiche wasted no time, recovering his sword and then quickly took up a defensive stance and looked around to see if there were any other threats approaching. But his eyes widened when he looked behind him and saw Louise with her hand reaching out towards the man who was about to kill him. It was the look on her face which gave him pause. He had seen angry girls before, but he'd never before seen such unrefined hatred and fury on anyone's face before. She slowly closed her fist tightly, Guiche turned around and saw the man fall dead to the ground.

Guiche turned back to Louise to thank her, but she didn't pay him any mind just yet, with two fingers she pointed to something on the ground beside Guiche, his head turned to see the a pike fly out of of the cold dead hands of an enemy combatant and fly straight into the chest of another who was coming up behind him with a heavy battle axe.

When his head turned around again, he saw her standing very close to him, her furious facial expression somehow turned even more frightening as he locked eyes with her. "Thank you?" he muttered sheepishly.

"The trap wasn't set for your father, it was set for us back the the community centre! The rooftop exploded and collapsed on everyone!"

"Are they alive?"

"I'm still alive! So at least Calista is still alive!" Louise then widened her eyes and shoved Guiche aside, "Get down!"

As the two fell to the ground large number of cobbled stones tore a hole straight through the battlefield, killing everyone who couldn't duck or move away in time. Through the hole came Marius Brinvilliers, followed closely by Fernand de Gramont, spells being cast at each other which were either ineffective, or dispelled outright.

Guiche raised his sword and pointed it at Brinvilliers, but before he could cast his spell the sword was knocked of target by a Mage Knight. Louise raised her hand to deal with the Mage Knight but then quickly had to duck under the slash of a Wind Mage's empowered sword wand. She then raised Derflinger to deflect the next attack coming at her. The spell on the sword was instantly consumed by Derflinger before he realized what had happened, his next attack was met by a slice from Louise's sword which cut through the sword wand. With wide eyes the Mage Knight stepped back away from her and drew his backup wand but before he could do anything with it Louise pushed out with the Force, sending the man flying back into a group of soldiers.

Meanwhile, Guiche was fighting for his life against a fellow Earth Mage. Like two stones being bashed together their swords met time and again with no results. Both were equally unskilled with the sword. Two angry amateurs slashing away at each other. Sabre against long sword, earth mage against earth mage.

Fernand de Gramont regathered the cobbled stones from the street into a makeshift bulwark on his left arm while charging at Marius with the sword wand in his right hand, he took a vicious slash at the man which cut across his chest. Marius staggered backwards away from the general and threw a globe of water at him from his left hand wand which was blocked by the cobblestone shield. Fernand the Wall was true to his name in this battle. His defense was utterly impenetrable.

Marius stepped backwards, putting distance between him and his old friend where he started gathering globes of water on both of his wands. "Earth always gives way to water Fernand. You know this."

Fernand readied himself, his mind filled with nothing but all the possible attacks he could execute with that water. He sent one stream of water straight into the bulwark, and the second stream of water at his feet. Rather than wait for whatever surprise might come next Fernand charged at the man and bashed him to the ground with the stonework shield. Fernand pointed his sword.

"I'll see you in hell Marius!"

"Yes you will," he replied.

Fernand moved to impale the man but he quickly rolled off to the side, Fernand went after him but he felt a growing pressure on his lower legs. He looked at Marius and saw both his wands glowing, and then looked down and saw the water gathering around his feet, the pressure growing more and more intense until he felt his reinforced skin painfully crack.

"I told you earth gives way to water old friend."

Fernand raised his sword wand at the man. The tip began to glow and the Earth under Marius began to shake. The water mage started running out of the area of effect and recalled his water from around the General's legs. The man fell over in agony but still managed to keep his sword wand on target. But before he could get off his spell, he saw his son get in the way and take a slice at the man with his new sword.

"Guiche! Get out of my way!"

Marius quickly gathered the water globes on his wands into a single large globe and used the mass of water to eject a powerful stream which pushed the boy all the way back to his father before he commanded the stream to flow up into the air and then brought it crashing down on Fernand. The General looked to see his shield had fallen apart and had no recourse left to him. The water crashed down on his chest, painfully cracking his skin and ribs before the water receded back to Marius.

"Father!" cried Guiche is his grief and rage as he got back up onto his feet and waved his sword at the ground around him, summoning two brass golems from the stones around him.

Together they charged at Marius while the man sighed in irritation. He pointed both wands at the constructs, "Dispel."

Guiche reached the man by himself and tried to take a slash at him, right where his father had left a bleeding wound across his chest. But the older and more experienced man simply stepped aside. Guiche turned and took another slash at the man but he once again showed the boy what superior footwork could do for you in a sword fight. "It is entirely too soon for you to be taking me on boy."

With one wand, Brinvilliers levitated Guiche off the ground, before the boy could respond with his own magic he was thrown aside and onto the street where he rolled until he was stopped by the brick wall of one of the buildings which lined the area. He tried to get up but found his leg was broken and he couldn't stand up. He looked for his sword but it was laying in the street halfway between himself and the man who tossed him aside like garbage.

"Like father like son…" he muttered himself before raising his wand at the boy while gathering a globe of water. After he unleashed the spell at the young Gramont, he was greeted by the sight of the young pink haired girl wearing the black outfit and holding the gold and black sword in her hands, to his surprise, the water spell was destroyed upon contact with the sword.

"Oh? Aren't you Karin's daughter? The inept one? You saw what I did to those two, and rumor has it you're no mage. But, if you want to end up like them, far be it for me to deny you."

"You're right that I'm not a mage, but you're wrong if you think I'll be easy to kill!"

"I would certainly hope not. You are your mother's daughter after all. I would expect nothing less," he said to her while gathering two globes of water onto his wands.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Community Center. Calista had her hands held up over her head. The debris from the roof hovering above her, a small circle around here where nothing landed on anyone near her. Agnes, Matilda, and Henrietta were safe, the same could not be said of anyone else in the building.

Matilda had her golems working with her to clear the debris from their path to the exit while Calista was sweating and shaking under the strain. "Matilda. Would you kindly accelerate the pace of your work? This is not nearly as easy as I might make it seem."

"If the look on your face is anything to go by, I'd say it's just a little bit tough, but you'll manage."

"If I do not, we will die. So would you kindly stop dawdling!"

"Dawdling…" she repeated in an imitation of Calista's Imperial Accent. "I love the way your accent makes that word sound. Everything you say sounds so sophisticated, but something about the way that word just rolls off your tongue… It's going to be stuck in my head for hours. Dawdling…"

"I am pleased that you are able to find some measure of amusement from this situation. But Louise is presently fighting for her life, and if we do not promptly extricate ourselves from our present entanglement, she and I will both be dead, and this battle could be lost very quickly with the absence of anything resembling a chain of command!"

"What are you more worried about? Death? Or losing the battle?" asked Agnes in a snide voice.

"Agnes… This is hardly the time," chided the Queen.

"My Musketeers are mostly dead now. I don't know how many might still be alive outside. But she's more concerned with saving her own skin than she is with the rest of us!"

"Agnes… Need I point out that you are alive right now because I am holding up over a metric ton of whatever made up the roof of this structure? I could significantly lighten my load by letting some of this fall on your face!"

"I have to agree with her Agnes."

Agnes turned her sour expression on the young Queen.

"Not the part about her letting some of that fall on your face. I mean the part where we are alive now because of her. If she wasn't with us now, this trap would have been successful, and we would all be dead now."

"Well… You would certainly be dead your Majesty. Agnes too. But me? It would take a bit more than this to finish me off," remarked Matilda while carefully levitating a block of stone out of the way for her golems to begin clearing more of the debris.

"How does that comment help anything?" asked Calista with an annoyed tone.

"It doesn't. But it makes me feel better to know that only together can we be the heroes who save the Queen, and win the war."

"Being a hero is a child's fantasy. Anyone who has ever set foot upon a battlefield knows that there is no such thing to be found in war."

"So says the Pirate Princess," remarked a smirking Matilda.

"Who told you about that!" snapped the angry Sith Lord.

"My lips are sealed. But my point is that, even you, someone who has all the power at her disposal that anyone could ever wish for, have your moments where you dream of being something other than what you are."

"Calista has a fantasy about being a Pirate Princess?" asked a giggling Henrietta.

The Echani woman rolled her sickly sulfuric eyes, "I am going to kill that Jedi… No. I am going to have Extwo follow him around and snap embarrassing holo images of him. I am to spread them everywhere I go. And when he has been humiliated enough. Then I am going to kill him!"

Henrietta couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter, "Why a Pirate of all things though?"

Calista sighed in irritation, "Everyone has their fantasy. For me, a life of adventure and piracy represented the freedom I could never attain for myself while in the service of my Master. Or the Empire. I could only ever do as I was told. But a Pirate is free to roam. Free to pick any fight. Free to take anything they were strong enough to take. There is nowhere they cannot go. Nothing they cannot do."

Henrietta suddenly stopped laughing and considered Calista very carefully. "I wish you could have explained that to Sir Julio. Then he might finally understand how you think. He wholeheartedly believes you want my throne or something."

"I told you before. A throne is nothing more than a comfortable prison. I could never crave such a thing. As for Sir Julio. I do not owe him an explanation for anything. He has his preconceptions, he paints me with the same brush as every other Sith."

"Don't you do that with him too?" asked Agnes. "Isn't he just a Jedi to you as well?"

"Perhaps you are right about that. But consider his actions. I was not the one who went around trying to turn everyone against him. I would rather let my deeds define me, rather than my words."

"We're almost out! Just a minute more Cali."

"By all means take your time Matilda. There is certainly no need to rush after provoking such a stimulating conversation!"

"It got your mind off how difficult your job was for the time being didn't it?"

"You are too clever for your own good sometimes…"

* * *

Louise couldn't believe it herself, every spell he used against her, she managed to stop with Derflinger. Her fear of what his magic could do was making her powerful. Marius could see that fear in the young girl's eyes, and he couldn't help the impressed grin that came across his face.

"Your mother would certainly be proud of you right now little one. I can see that you're afraid. But you're not letting your fear control you. Such courage is very commendable. And your sword is certainly very intriguing. I've never seen anything like it before."

"And you never will again after this!" she yelled angrily while running up the man, Derflinger held high, she brought it down over him but with his superior footwork he managed to evade her just as easily as he did with Guiche.

"You're no sword fighter. Why do you persist? Learn from the mistakes of that boy you're protecting."

"You don't want to be goading me into using my strengths against you, but have it your way old man!"

Louise took one hand off her sword while Marius pointed his wand at her, walking with his body half turned towards her as he put distance between them. Louise's eyes scanned the ground around him and then she pointed her two left fingers at a sword on the ground behind him and pulled it towards her, and through the hand with which Marius was casting his spell. Though she only hit him with pommel instead of the blade, it was enough to knock his wand out of his hand mid cast. The wand detonated after leaving his hand, pelting him with splinters.

Louise grinned at herself as she pointed her fingers at something else but before she could move the object his other wand was pointed at her, a jet of water rushed out from it and then hit her sword hand, knocking Derflinger out of her grip and onto the floor. She quickly knelt down to recover the weapon but the stream of water came back and knocked her away.

Marius then dropped his water spell and used his wand the levitate the sword while Louise got up and ran after it. Realizing she'd never make it in time she reached out her hand and pulled back on Derflinger through the Force.

"Louise! Come on! Don't let 'im take me!"

"I won't Derf! He'll only take you from my cold dead hands!"

"The sword speaks? Just when I thought this couldn't get more interesting."

Louise reached out with her other hand and focused all her anger and hatred. This was Derflinger's worst fear. Being taken and used against her. She would not allow it!

"Louise! Behind ya!" yelled the sword.

Louise turned her head and widened her eyes at the arrival of a man with a long pike looking to skewer her upon it. She had to make a split second decision. She released Derflinger, and then redirected her Force power to lift the mercenary off the ground. With a gesture of her hand, and with tightly clenched teeth she slammed him down into the ground hard enough to almost completely flatten him, sending his blood spraying into the air in a fine mist.

Brinvilliers whistled an impressed tune. "Not bad. I should be careful lest you do the same to me."

Louise snapped and turned her hand to him, looking to levitate him off the ground and grant his wish. But before she could lift him up high enough he shot another jet of water at her, knocking her away and then landed on his feet.

"Let me go your miserable bastard! I don't belong to ya! Louise! Louise! Get outta here! Remember what we talked about! Don't just stick around and let it come true!"

"How do you put up with his ceaseless prattle Louise?" asked Marius with an amused voice.

"He's my friend! I'm going to get him back!"

"That will be difficult to do if you're dead. I suggest you take his advice and run away now. You fought valiantly, but you've lost."

"That's not going to happen!" she spat back at him and then directed her hands to him again. "I'm going to make you beg for death!"

Brinvilliers gathered another globe of water on his wand but this time she did something he didn't, and couldn't expect. She howled with rage while lightning, such that comes from the sky, erupted from the tips of her fingers. Marius widened his eyes as he was struck, his body convolvulsing. He screamed in agony and then with all his might forced his arm out towards Louise and created a wall of water before him which stopped the electricity from passing through. He then pushed the wall of water out further and further away from himself until it was so close to Louise that the power could arc from her hands, to the water, and then back to her.

With a shrill scream of pain Louise was thrown away by the backlash of her Lightning. There she lay on the stone street. She could smell the burning of her cloths, and her flesh. But when she looked, she saw Marius was faring little better than she was. He did take a more sustained hit than she did.

Louise started pushing herself up when Guiche started to come to, he saw Brinvilliers running towards her with the sword held high. His eyes widened and he had to think fast or Louise would die in moment. He quickly reached into his bag and grabbed what he was searching for, but when he tried to get up he realized his leg was broken, there was no way he could get up and fight.

"Louise! Take this! You know what to do with it!" he yelled at the very top of his lungs before throwing the 'Wand of Andvarri' over to the pink haired girl.

Louise widened her eyes at the incoming silvery metallic object and reached out for it. With the Force she pulled it into her hands. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, but she just knew to push the button. Calista's didn't have buttons. So she was very confused by how she knew to do that. But it didn't matter now. With a loud and very sharp noise, the lightsaber ignited a bright yellow beam of energy. Louise sprang up to her feet and ran as Brinvilliers swung Derflinger down upon her.

"Holy mother of batshit! Is that Andvarii's lightsaber?!" yelled the sword with a shocked voice.

"Andvarii's?" asked Brinvilliers while his eyes drifted to his ring. "That was his weapon? I'll be taking that too then! It will go nicely with his ring here!" he proudly declared while moving in to strike at Louise.

"Derf! If you hit this thing, can you survive it?" asked Louise while ducking and back stepping away from each attack before Brinvilliers got fed up and went to his wand.

"You bet I can Louise! That bastard never had a snowball's chance in hell against Sasha and me!"

Before he could gather his water for the spell, Louise rushed at him, lightsaber held high as she brought it down over his head. The man brought Derflinger to block the yellow beam. When the two came into contact, there was nothing but a bright flash of light. Much to Louise's immense relief, Derflinger was unharmed.

Brinvilliers looked down at the sword with surprise, "Sasha? You mean the familiar of Brimir?!"

"You're damn right I do buddy! She's the one who made me! And when Louise gets me back, she's got my permission to drench me in your blood!"

"I'll do exactly that Derf!" yelled Louise as she slashed at Brinvilliers using every single lightsaber velocity she knew.

The man simply didn't have an answer for her style of swordsmanship, but instead of feeling fear, he felt pride. It was a strange feeling for him. To be proud of this girl as if she were his own child. But he supposed that in a way, she was. She was the direct result of circumstances he helped create in his life.

"What the hell are you smiling at?! Don't take me lightly!"

"Hardly Louise. Hardly. I was just remembering your mother when she was your age. You're exactly like her. If you survive all of this, I hope to see great things from you!"

"Stop talking to me like a little kid and fight me!"

The two traded blows for another moment before Brinvilliers brought out his wand and fired a powerful jet of water at Louise, knocking her away and dousing her lightsaber in water which shorted out the blade and deactivated it.

As she lay on the ground, she fully realized how unprepared she was for such a fight. Yet at the same time, she felt this immense pride in herself for putting up as much of a fight as she did.

Brinvilliers was of a similar mind, and had no reservations about giving voice to his thoughts as he walked away from her. "You fought well, Louise Valliere. Just as well as your parents, and the rest of us. You are certainly a worthy inheritor of our legacy. Carry it well. I'll be sure to tell your mother how well you fought when next I see her."

Louise pushed herself up and raised the lightsaber hilt, but when she pressed the button nothing happened. She pressed it again and again but nothing happened. Then she looked around and saw the battle moving up between here and the man she wanted to kill. Even with the Force as her weapon, she wouldn't be getting through that many soldiers unarmed.

* * *

Guiche slowly crawled along the bloody street towards his father, all around he could hear the sounds of people fighting, blades, clashing, people screaming in pain and agony as they lay dying in the street.

When he finally reached his father, the man turned his head and smiled up at his son. "Guiche,"

"I'm sorry father. I failed…"

"No you didn't. We haven't failed at all. As long as the battle is still raging. As long as there are people willing to fight. We haven't failed."

All the boy could do was nod while Fernand reached out and ran his hand through his son's blonde hair. "Do me a favor Guiche. Tell your mother I wish we could have agreed on how you should be raised. But you've been in both our worlds now. You can become whatever you want to become."

"I want to be your son… That's all I ever wanted!" the boy cried while putting his head down on his father's shoulder.

"You are my son Guiche. You always will be. All I ever wanted for you was to be the man that you want to be. Not who your mother wanted you to be, certainly not who I want you to be."

"I will be," he said while lifting up his head to look into his father's eyes. "I swear it,"

Fernand looked back into his son's teary eyes and smiled for him, "I'm proud of you son. Make me even prouder. Find a good wife. Have a good family. Live every day the best you can. Do what makes you happy."

Guiche nodded his head and smile back at his father. They looked into each other's eyes until he finally stopped breathing. The tears streamed down his face as he closed the man's eyes for the last time and then sobbed on his lifeless shoulder.

* * *

Calista, Matilda, Henrietta, Agnes, and five remaining musketeers entered the market square and joined the battle. The dawn light was already starting to brighten the sky above them.

The Echani Sith Lord savagely cut her way through every enemy she could find as she made her way to where she knew her apprentice would be. It didn't take long. She found Louise kneeling on the ground, a supporting arm around Guiche, who was hunched over his father's lifeless body, his own leg broken. There wasn't time to go to them now. Just seeing them safe was enough. She then decoupled her blades and went back to work slaughtering the enemy.

It wasn't very long after she and Matilda joined the battle that it was over. With clear orders being given by a mage with a name they could all respect, and the Queen herself, the tide of the battle turned very squarely in the favor of the royalist cause, the mercenary army was routed and forced into a full retreat.

That was when Calista approached her apprentice. After Guiche had been placed on a stretcher to be taken back to the front gate where their wounded were to be taken. She was fairly confident the boy didn't want to see her right now in his grief over the loss of his father, so she made sure to be invisible to him until he was gone.

"I'm sorry Master. We. We tried to fight him. He beat us all. The General. Guiche. And myself. He took Derflinger from me."

"I presume then, you intend to get him back?"

"Do you intend to get in my way when I do?"

Calista shook her head before smiling at her apprentice. "No. I have seen you fight in this battle. I did not think you were ready, but by surviving your battle with that man. A battle I very nearly died in myself. You have proven me wrong. You have earned your place in this fight. And your title as a Sith Apprentice."

She then reached out to the object in Louise's hand, "And it would also appear that the Force has seen fit to grant you a Lightsaber of your own."

"The Force had nothing to do with it. Guiche gave it to me. I don't know how he got it. But it's broken now. I got drenched in water by that bastard and it just stopped working."

Calista nodded her understanding, "And how did Guiche happen to come into possession of such a thing, and have it with him in the moment you needed it the most? Do not doubt in the Force Louise. It has a will of its own, and it has granted you a destiny. This is proof of it. A Lightsaber is the weapon of a Sith. It is the symbol of our status and power. By claiming one, you have taken a giant step forward on your path."

"Even a broken one?"

Calista smiled at her apprentice and then closed her eyes. She levitated the weapon above her open hand and then the weapon disassembled itself into all of its base components. With wide and fascinated eyes Louise observed what she was doing, taking a careful note of every part of the weapon.

"This is old. Very old. It predates my own by at least three centuries. But it is very well made."

"That can't be. It's over six thousand years old master. Derf said it belonged to a man named Andavrii, who was a disciple of Brimir himself. He was also the first king of Tristain."

"A weapon with quite a history. It seems Andvarii was also a Jedi. Or at least, looted it from someone who was a Jedi."

"How could you know that?"

"This yellow crystal Louise. This is a natural Adegan crystal, used by the Jedi. It is what produces the Lightsaber's blade. An Adegan crystal is imbued with the Force itself. The reason mine are red is because they were created by artificial means. The places these crystals occur are all controlled by the Jedi and Republic. So the Sith do not have access to these naturally occurring crystals. But this is all for another time. I will tell you everything there is to know about this weapon. But for now, repairing it is a very simple matter of getting the water out of it. Later we can modify it to prevent such a thing from ever happening again."

Calista closed her eyes more tightly as the Lightsaber components began to spin rapidly, drops of water splashing onto both of their faces for a moment before they were all dried. Then she reassembled the weapon, all the parts coming together into their proper places and being sealed tightly away inside the casing. Where before, the casing was tarnished and showing its age, it was now pristine, with a mirror like finish.

"It looks new?" remarked Louise while eyeing the weapon with surprise.

"Indeed. I will teach you how to maintain it as well. But for now…"

Calista pressed the activation switch, igniting the bright yellow blade and then gave the weapon a quick test by executing a basic moveset with it. She felt the hand grips and tested to make sure the weapon would hold up under combat before disengaging it and then offering it back to Louise.

When Louise reached out to take it back, she stopped and hesitated for a moment. "Am I ready to be using this Master?"

"You already used it once did you not?"

"Yes. But… That was-"

"You would not have been granted this weapon if you were not ready for it. Mind the training I gave you. It will serve you well. With this weapon, and once you reclaim Derflinger, there will be precious little with the power to oppose you. But remember to always respect that power Louise. Do not ever take it for granted."

"Yes, my Master. I'm finished with taking things for granted, and I have been since I left the academy," Louise said with the utmost deference as she claimed her Lightsaber and held it tightly in her hands.

"Good. And do try to avoid immersing it in anything liquid, even partially."

"Yes Master," answered a grinning Louise to the smiling Calista.

Above them in the sky came the roaring of Manticores, and from around them came the cheering of soldiers. Calista looked up to see Karin landing between herself and the Queen.

"Aunt Karin. How are things in the sky?"

"Well. We've defeated the Dragon Knights. What few are left have either surrendered or fled the battle. We defeated the Albionian Battleship, but its escorts started bombarding our camp outside the city. The Dignity managed to lead them away from the area after a rather grueling hour of my Knights and I fighting Dragon Knights while simultaneously protecting the camp from cannon fire. Where is General Gramont? I need to see what he needs done now."

Henrietta looked away and closed her eyes tightly.

"What happened?" asked Karin through clenched teeth.

"He was killed in battle with Brinvilliers. His son Guiche was also wounded. It was your daughter who ultimately drove him from the battlefield into whatever hole he is presently cowering in," explained Calista while walking up to her with a hand on her apprentice's shoulder.

Karin's eyes widened in fury as she turned around to see the Sith Lord and her Daughter.

"Louise! I told you to stay the hell away from here! What the hell are you thinking?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Louise flinched and looked away from her mother, she took a very deep breath before Calista released her shoulder and crossed her and stepped away. This was Louise's battle to fight, and she had to let her fight it now.

After a long moment the pink haired girl turned her eyes back on her mother who was now standing very close to her and looking down into her eyes.

"I'm sorry mother. But I'm your daughter. You have to stop trying to protect me and accept the fact that I'm exactly like you. I'm not a powerless little failure of a mage anymore. I am a Sith Apprentice."

Karin narrowed her eyes at her daughter's defiance. "This is the life you want then?" she said with a gesture at all the dead bodies being moved off the street. "The life I gave blood, sweat, tears, and the lives of my closest friends and the love of my life to make sure you would never have to ever experience?"

"When you put it that way, I sound like an ingrate, but yes mother. It is. This is the life I want, and I am prepared to accept the consequences of my choice."

Karin's face became even more soured as she balled up her fist and struck her daughter across the face hard enough to send her to the ground. "So be it then."

"Aunt Karin! Don't do that it isn't-" Henrietta tried to protest but was pulled back by Agnes who shook her head at the young Queen.

"We'll finish this conversation later Louise," she said before turning back to Henrietta. "How many troops do we have left? My scouts tell me the enemy is gathering around the palace for their last stand. That's where we'll find Brinvilliers."

Henrietta had a disgusted look at the woman, but she took a deep breath and cleared her expression before propping up her double bladed sword and leaned on it for support. "I'm afraid I just don't know. I don't have the big picture right now. Our entire command and control chain fell apart. I had to come here and take command myself with the help of Matilda to reorganize and defeat the enemy. I think the wise move would be to get the word out to regroup here in the market square before making an attack on the palace."

Karin put a hand on her chin and huffed in annoyance, "You're right. I could see our forces were spread too thin from the air. We should regroup. But I don't like how much time that gives Marius to regroup as well. He's had all the time he's needed to prepare for this eventuality. My gut tells me to strike while the iron is hot."

Calista helped Louise up while addressing the woman's comments. "I have to agree with your gut feeling. Every moment we spend here is another moment they have to prepare a defense. Regrouping here before advancing is the safe move. The expected move. But if you consider all the tie breaker cards you have in your hand, I would advise you to double down and play your hand."

"I don't think I know what game you're referencing with your analogies. But, if I understand your meaning. You want to send out all our heavy hitters in a full frontal assault?"

"Yes."

Karin looked around at the nods of agreement from Matilda, Henrietta, Agnes, and even Louise.

"Do you all realize that you took away my command for attempting the same thing?"

"Yes. But this time, we have the deck stacked in our favor. All the plus minus cards, all the tie breaker cards-"

"I get it. I get it. We have the better fighters on the ground, and we have air superiority."

"Precisely. Perhaps when this is all over I will teach you all how to play Pazaak. You might enjoy that game."

Karin then turned to fully face Calista and started poking her in the chest. "You listen to me now you little bitch!"

"Mother!"

"Stay out of this Louise before I blacken the rest of your face to match that outfit!" she snapped and then turned back to Calista who was smirking rather smugly at the woman. "If something happens to my daughter, I swear in Brimir's name that I'll-"

"You will what? If this something unspeakable happens to her, I will be dead too, and thus I will be beyond the reach of your retribution."

"Well. I'm glad you know that. So then. I'll gather my Knights. Your Majesty. Gather what troops you can. And let's finish this!" she said before mounting her Manticore and taking flight.

"I still have a lot to prove to her…" muttered a quiet Louise.

"Remember the code Louise. Stay true to yourself, and follow the path. The rest will come on its own."

"Yes Master."

* * *

**Outside the Royal Palace**

The sky was brightening by the minute as Henrietta walked at the front of a column of a few hundred soldiers. Her bloodied weapon held upright at her side. Behind her in a straight line was Calista with her lightsaber staff clutched tightly in her left hand. Louise with her new lightsaber clutched tightly in her right. Matilda with her Adamantine Rapier resting on her shoulder. Agnes with her pistol loaded and ready to fire, and long sword drawn and resting on her shoulder as well. In the air above them, over a hundred of the remaining Manticore Knights swooping down to rain death upon their enemies with wind spells. Creating panic as the royalists marched behind their queen upon the palace.

The Queen lifted her weapon and gave it a spin in her hands before giving her order as she started running. **"Charge!"**

Calista and Louise ran behind her, Louise easily caught up, but Calista overtook them both and rushed headfirst into the enemy lines with her staff spinning and slicing her way through anyone who couldn't get far away from her. Weapons and limbs were severed in her wake as she passed through unopposed.

For Louise though, it was a much slower process. She made sure to stay beside Henrietta, minding her training, she swung her lightsaber with all the grace one could expect from an amateur lightsaber duelist. But nobody except Calista could fully appreciate the difference. To them, and indeed more especially to her mother in the sky, it was a graceful display of skill and agility as she spun her yellow lightsaber around herself and through her enemies, effortlessly cutting down anyone who came close to her. Though she hated the thought of Louise being there now, she couldn't deny that she was her daughter, and that she had chosen a path for herself. From her vantage, the red blades of the Familiar, and the yellow blade of her daughter, were a beautiful sight to see as they left trails of light behind them and through their victims as they moved through the lines.

Between Calista and Louise carving a path through so many enemies at a time, Henrietta doing the same but at a much slower pace, and Matilda striking with precision at officers and any other especially dangerous combatant she could find, it didn't matter how badly outnumbered they were. A few hundred to a thousand. It made no difference. They had fighters worth ten times the number of infantry supporting them down there. It wasn't long before her knights would begin to land. They dismounted and began to attack with their sword wands, spells, and familiars.

Once she was confident the battle was going their way, Karin flew her Familiar up to one of the Palace balconies and jumped off before sending Fluffy away after giving him one last kiss on the muzzle and ran her hand through his mane. "Thank you old friend. I hope we meet again after this. Here, or in the afterlife."

Louise looked up and widened her eyes at what her mother was doing. Suddenly Henrietta was at her side carving up anyone around her who tried to kill Louise while she wasn't paying attention. "Louise! Wake up! If you're going to go to her, just go already!"

"I can't just leave you here like this!"

"It's alright Louise! We got to stand together in a battle! Just like we always dreamed of as kids! But you know you have to go to your mother now!"

"Thank you, Your Majesty!"

"Just Henrietta is fine Louise. Now go!"

Louise took a deep breath and started cleaving her way through the enemy until she was close enough to the palace to jump to the second floor balcony where her mother had entered from.

It was a moment later before Calista was fighting back to back with the young Queen. "Good decision. This is their battle now!" yelled Calista in Galactic Basic over the sounds of battle raging around them.

"I know it is. They have to settle with Brinvilliers, but you and I, this is what we were born for isn't it?"

"Battle is in my blood Your Majesty. Battle is what we Echani crave as the means by which we express ourselves. I think you're the same way!"

"I'm not like that! I don't want to just kill people!"

"I did not say you did!"

"I know that Calista. He taught me about that too! We're the same but different!" she asked while impaling an enemy soldier.

"We are indeed!"

"They all think I'm an idiot!" she yelled before stepping away from Calista and spinning her blades through two men who came at her with swords, knocking their weapons away and brutally slashing through their chests.

"Why would they think that?" asked Calista while spinning her staff through a soldier who tried to impale Henrietta through the back.

"Because they think I don't know that I'm not my father's daughter! I know who and what I am. I know whose daughter I am! That's why I wanted to fight this battle so badly! My real father always told me that you can never feel more alive than you do when you're fighting for your life!"

"I understand! I already suspected as much. I will tell no one! So we are the same you and I!"

"We are exactly the same! But I'm no Sith!"

"No! But you are Thyrsian! You're lucky you don't look like them though! They can be a patriarchal society, but they can't change the fact that our maternal genes are dominant!"

"I have no idea what that even means!"

"This is hardly the time to explain it!"

"Can you think of a better time? Battle is for expression isn't it! And I have **a lot** to express!"

"That you do Your Majesty!"

* * *

**Inside the Royal Palace**

Louise stepped out of the room into a long hallway where she saw her mother walking away from her. With quick strides she jogged to catch up. The woman quickly turned around with her sword wand at the ready and then lowered it when she saw who was coming.

"What in the name of god is wrong with you Louise?! Was that battle outside not enough for you?!"

"He took Derflinger! I'm getting him back!"

"That's all you'll fight him for? Your stupid sword?!"

"He's my friend! He tried to use him to kill me, I have to punish him for that! And for all the friends he's hurt! Including you and yours mother! I have as much right to face him as you do!"

"Turn around and get out of here now! I don't have time for this. I won't say it again."

"It's not going to happen mother, just come to peace with it!"

"I will not come to peace with it! Fernand just died out there! I had to watch you fight in that battle just now! I had to find you in the middle of this war! I had to see you risk your life to rescue me from that prison! I had to watch Marianne die! I will not watch you get hurt or worse!"

Suddenly two men with Muskets came around the corners ahead of them and aimed their rifles. Louise's reaction stunned her mother as she was reaching out her hand towards the men and telekinetically pushed their rifles upwards as they pulled the triggers, missing them entirely and hitting the roof before reached with both hands and pulled the men towards them both. Karin didn't stop to question it, she just ran her sword through the one who landed next to her while Louise did the same with her lightsaber.

After deactivating the blade Louise crossed her arms and looked up at her mother who looked down on her with a sour expression.

"How about watching me hurt people? Because it turns out that if nothing else, I am **really** good at that!"

"That isn't going to impress me Louise! Is this really what you want to do with your life? Fight and kill people? Is that really all you can think to do with this power you have?!"

"I wasn't trying to impress you! I just saved your life! For the second time I might add!"

"So you have a little power granted to you and now you think you can stand up to me and measure up? Is that it?!"

"No mother. All my life, all I ever wanted to be, was you. But now. I have something else I want to be. Something that's my own. I have no idea where this path will take me, but it's mine to walk. Nobody else's! As a child, you were my hero. Now. I want to be my own hero!"

"Then why are you here?" asked Karin with narrowed eyes.

"I already told you. He took my friend, and I'm going to rescue him! He hurt my friends, so I'm going to hurt him! He tried to kill my mother, he killed my aunt and uncle! He has to pay with his own life for that!"

"You fought him already. You saw what he can do. What makes you think you can accomplish any of this?" asked Karin while folding her arms across her nearly flat chest.

"Because I am your daughter, and because I have the power to. But I can't call myself a Sith or stand as a equal next to Calista unless I defeat a stronger enemy. I'll do this, or I'll die. But I will not turn away. Not for you. Not for anyone."

Karin shook her head and sighed with exasperation as she walked away.

Louise balled her fists and clenched her teeth tightly. Having her convictions ignored like that demanded a response. But she had no idea what she could say to make her mother understand.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" she asked her daughter as she continued walking down the hall.

Louise widened her eyes for a moment but then quickly started walking to catch up. "Better not to question it…" she thought to herself.

Mother and daughter then traversed the length of the hall without further incident. That was when Louise pointed down the staircase. "He's down there."

"What makes you say that? He could just as easily be somewhere on this floor?"

"But he isn't. I can feel it. He's waiting down there."

"You can feel it? What does that mean?" she asked while following her youngest daughter down the stairs.

"Hmm. It's difficult to explain. It's like an instinct. Calista taught me to let the Force guide me by trusting my feelings. I can't explain how it works any better than that. You just have to trust me."

Karin rolled her eyes, she didn't believe a word of what she was hearing, but she was already humoring Louise by following her.

"And I can sense that you don't believe me. The Force is a very real thing. It's all around us right now."

"I don't believe in the supernatural. I've had enough conflicts with the Church to know it's all bullshit."

"That could very well be. But the Force is very real Mother. The fact that I can use it, and feel it, should be proof enough."

"Elves can cast magic without wands. But even they can't sense someone's location just like that."

"I'm still too much of a beginner myself to explain it properly. Just believe me when I say that what I do isn't magic as you know it. It's something else entirely."

"What exactly?" she asked as they descended the final flight of stairs.

"I don't know how to explain it. Ask me again sometime. By then I might even understand it myself."

"Very well then… So. Does this new sense of yours know if we're getting close?"

"I can assure you Karin. You are very close."

Louise and Karin both looked at each other with a raised eyebrow after hearing the man's voice from around the corner of the exit of the stairwell.

Louise spun her Lightsaber hilt in her hand before clasping it tightly, her thumb on the activation switch. Then she addressed her mother in a low voice. "I'll go first and distract him. Then you finish him off with whatever spell you can throw at him."

"No! I'm going to finish this, you just stay back!" she yelled while pushing her daughter aside.

When Karin emerged into the hallway she saw no sign of the man anywhere and then proceeded to stomp her foot on the ground in petulant fit of anger. "Damn it Marius! For once in your life grow a pair and fight someone like a man!"

Louise came around the corner and started running down the hall, paying no heed to her mother's display of petulance as she passed her.

"Louise! Wait!" yelled Karin before bolting after her as fast as she could run. "Damn it all! I am too old for this shit!"

Karin followed her youngest daughter into a room and then through an opening in the wall of that room which she never knew existed. It lead into a very dark space, illuminated by nothing but the yellow glow of Louise's lightsaber.

"What is this place?" asked Louise while looking around as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"I have no idea…" answered her mother. "A hiding place in case of attack? An escape route?"

The darkness became filled with the sound of Marius' laughter. "You honestly surprise me Karin! You shared his bed at every opportunity for all those years, and you never found out about this place? It took me little more than a day to discover every secret he left behind in these walls. About you, and about this place."

Louise looked to her left and saw a torch up against the wall, she touched the tip of her Lightsaber to it and ignited the flame. It wasn't much light, but it was enough to see where they were standing. On an elevated platform which overlooked a room full of torture devices.

"What the hell is all this?" Louise demanded.

"This is the legacy of tyrants. This was where our late king allowed the Inquisition to conduct their business. Of course, almost none of the poor souls brought into this room were actually heretics. Most were his political enemies you see."

Karin winced and looked away from the torture devices, Louise turned her head and looked up at her with concern.

"Ahh. I see you suspected it was true. Still. One can't help but wonder what actually happened to him. If you didn't know about this, did Marianne? Was that why the king met with an untimely demise? Or was it something else? Did she perhaps learn that your children were actually his? No… That can't be it. You two would have killed each other in your cell when I had you placed together."

Louise blinked and looked back and forth between her mother and her former friend below.

"Shut your mouth Marius! You don't know anything!"

"You're right. All I know is what the former staff of this palace told me when they no longer felt the need for discretion. But it really doesn't matter anymore Karin. I've already won. Word of this room was spread to the people of the city. Documents left behind by the Inquisition were copied and distributed to everyone we could pass them too. In the weeks and months ahead, word of his deeds will reach every corner of Tristain. No tyrant will ever again be able to hold power over the people! Even if you kill me now, and you'll just make a martyr of me and everyone of my brave soldiers who died to defend their rights. Henrietta will face uprising after uprising. And every time she puts one down, the people will only grow to despise her even more. News of it will spread to the whole world, and every tyrant everywhere from Romalia to Gallia will face justice at the hands of angry mobs! I only wish I could be there to see it all!"

Louise looked down at the man now that her eyes had fully adjusted to the light. "Derf! Are you alright!"

Marius looked down at the sword in his hand, and then reached into his pocket and pulled out the metallic mouthpiece from there. "It was rather quite an effort to get this off him. He just wouldn't shut up."

Louise reached out with her hand and grasped him by the neck through the Force. Her mother's' eyes widened in horror at the sight of Louise's face, particularly her eyes which turned the same sickly yellow as the white haired girl as she used her power on Marius.

"It won't be hard to shut _**you**_ up though!" Louise hissed through her clenched teeth as she closed her fist tightly, crushing his neck while her mother directed her sword wand and sent out a wind blade to slice off his head.

After releasing his lifeless body from her grip, Louise reached out again and pulled Derflinger all the way to her waiting hand. After placing him back in his proper scabbard at her back she reached out and pulled the mouthpiece from Brinvilliers' dead hand and then pocketed it herself. "Don't worry Derf. I'll get you fixed up as soon as I can."

Karin reached out and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Those things he said…"

Louise looked up at her mother's mournful expression. "They were all lies. Right?"

Karin smiled down at her daughter, relieved to see that her eyes had gone back to normal. "For the most part. He was right that Henrietta's father wasn't the kind of ruler we all hoped he would be."

"Henrietta will be. I don't doubt it for a moment."

"Neither do I Louise. I'm only sorry that you had to get involved in all of this because of the mistakes we made," she said before pulling her daughter up against her and held her tightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too mother."


	32. Epilogue and Afterword

**Epilogue**

**Two weeks later**

Matilda held the reins while she and Calista sat at the front of the open wagon riding out on a well traveled road out of the city. The Sith lord in her armor and dark short sleeved robe. Though all of her Sith regalia had been thoroughly cleaned from the battle, restored to a somewhat more pristine state. She had the hood pulled back, and Montmorency's red ribbon flapping in the wind behind her head, still holding up her hair as her friend tied it. Matilda meanwhile had dressed casually with a light blue dress to enjoy the wonderfully sunny day.

Behind them sat Louise, with Derflinger resting beside her on one side, and Guiche on the other. The boy with a splint on his leg, bandaged tightly, his foot resting on the seat opposite him. Across from them, a safe distance away from his broken limb, sat Kirche and Tabitha, side by side in companionable silence while the blue haired girl read from a book, and the redhead took a sip of her elixir. And in the very back of the wagon, was the inactive Imperial Astromech Droid, X2-C3 in sleep mode for power conservation.

To the front of their wagon, and to the back were wagons loaded with the remnants of the Gramont Army as they would make their way south to their respective home towns.

"So Cali, how does it feel to be a Knight of Tristain?"

"Chevalier Calsita Zarkot, Knight of Tristain… Calista Zarkot, Lord of the Sith. Which do you believe better suits me I wonder?"

"Chevalier, of course!"

Calista rolled her eyes at that predictable response. "You will have to forgive me, but I disagree."

"Wasn't the money she gave you appealing to you at all?"

"I have no use for monetary or material wealth. There is nothing I require which I cannot simply take."

"You're impossible to please. Do you know that?"

"On the contrary Matilda. I was most pleased. Being recognized for my actions, was all the reward I craved. Anything else is meaningless."

"If you don't want your reward money, I'll be happy to add it to mine!"

Calista rolled her head until her eyes were staring into Matilda's. "And what about you? Baroness was it? A portion of our defeated enemy's lands to call your own? How do you find those rewards?"

"Very satisfactory. Now I just have to fight two more wars and I'll be back to where I would have been… Heh. All kidding aside. It was more than I could have ever wanted. I just want to build a little house somewhere so I can live with my sister in comfort and security."

"Well I'm certainly proud to have been Knighted!" declared a much enthused Louise.

"All I got was a medal… And some gold," said a pouting Kirche.

"You turned down her offer to Knight you! What are you complaining about Zerbst!" snapped an angry Louise.

Kirche leaned back and put her hands behind her head while speaking in a dismissive tone, "When Tristain learns how to make beer, then I'll consider becoming one of you. Not before."

"I can't believe my mother actually said she wants to adopt you. You! Someone so uncouth got offered to be part of our family!"

"That I almost accepted, just to see the look on your face if I had!" declared Kirche with a mischievous grin.

"What did Tabitha get? She hasn't told us yet," remarked a very curious Guiche.

Kirche looked at her small friend and then to Guiche and Louise. "She turned everything down. Money. Medals. The Queen asked her if she wanted anything at all, but she just shook her head and stood there all stoic like."

"What about you Barb- Guiche? What did you get?" asked Calista.

Guiche raised an eyebrow at the near slip of her tongue but quickly dismissed it when he saw Kirche and Louise snickering. He decided it was probably better not to know. "I was Knighted. Then I split my reward money with all the soldiers of House Gramont."

"Very noble of you," remarked Calista without ever turning her head back to look at him. "I am certain Montmorency would be proud of you for doing such a thing."

"That isn't why I did it!" he snapped in his defense.

Louise put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "She didn't say you did Guiche. She just said that-"

"I heard what she said damn it!"

"Guiche calm down! We have a full day before we get back to the academy. Let's not make it awkward. Especially not on such a beautiful day!" chided Matilda.

"Yes My Lady. You are correct. My apologies to everyone," he said before taking a few deep breaths to regain his composure.

"Excuse my. My Lady?" came the voice of a young boy who walked up beside their wagon.

All heads in the wagon turned to see the voice was that of Malicorne, and he was addressing Calista.

The Sith Lord didn't even turn her head to look at the chubby boy while she responded, "What do you want?"

"Well. I wanted to thank you. You inspired me to start getting into shape. If you hadn't done that at the time. I don't know what could have happened to me in these battles. I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing, and you still have much work ahead of you!" she said in a nearly angry voice.

Guiche turned his head towards the back of the wagon where he saw his two other friends Gimli and Reynald covering their mouths and trying their hardest not to burst into hysterics at the scene playing out before them all.

"Well, My Lady. As I said, I've been getting into shape…"

"You are in shape! A circle is a shape. Is it not?" she stated bluntly, cutting him off from whatever he intended to say.

Guiche, Kirche, and the two both all covered their mouths with both hands to contain the fit of laughter threatening to escape their bellies.

"Well. Yes My Lady. It is. It just isn't the shape I want to stay in. But before I lose my nerve, I would like to confess my love to- Whoa! Ahhh!"

All eyes in the wagon widened as the boy fell forward onto his face. Calista had her hand held up before lowering it back into the armrest. All heads followed the sight of the chubby boy being picked up by his two other friends as they laughed while helping him up and dusting him off.

"Calista! Did you have to do that to the poor kid? Must have taken him a lot of courage to muster up those words for you!" yelled Matilda incredulously at her snowy haired friend.

"He will thank me for that someday. I stopped him from saying something he would have lived to regret."

"He's not your type huh?" asked Kirche while grinning knowingly at Louise.

"My Master's type is clearly snobby, egocentric, elitist, persistent, and above all, well groomed!"

Calista rolled her eyes in annoyance before considering the words her apprentice had selected, she then nodded her head in agreement, "Close enough. You should also include musically adept."

"That reminds me. Have I ever mentioned that I can play the Lute?" remarked Guiche.

Kirche, Louise, and surprisingly even Tabitha widened their eyes at the blonde boy. If Derflinger had eyes, they would have widened as well.

"Oh fuck me…" deadpanned the redhead.

"Sideways…" added the pinkette.

"With a frying pan!" finished the sword.

"Is there something I should know?" asked Guiche while looking around nervously.

"**No!" **yelled everyone in the wagon.

* * *

The next day, at the Tristain Academy of Magic. The students were greeted by a hero's welcome from a gathering of the entire student body. Matilda didn't wait for the wagon to make it all the way up the road before she jumped out and started running towards the gathering as fast as she could while the newest student who always wore fashionable hats ran as fast as she could to meet her halfway where they tightly and tearfully embraced.

Louise and Kirche helped Guiche out of the wagon a short time later once Calista had driven up to the end of the road. Kirche was quickly replaced by Katie who started smothering the boy with concern for his health she joined Louise in helping him inside.

After leaving Guiche in the care of Katie, Louise wandered around the academy looking for her friends. They were, naturally, in the first place she expected to find them. Siesta came running out of the servant's quarters and tightly hugged Louise while Marteau walked out behind them with the rest of the staff where the scene quickly escalated into a very large group hug involving the entirety of the academy staff who were all eager to smother Louise and welcome her back to them.

"I'll tell you all about everything that happened. But is there anything to eat around here?" asked Louise with a big bright smile.

"Of course there is Louise. We prepared you a very special meal in the kitchen!" the big chef proudly declared. "Food, drink, and war stories for everyone!" he added loudly to the collective cheering of the academy staff.

* * *

Calista meanwhile used the Force to levitate her Droid Companion past the cheering crowd of young people and over to the remains of her fighter which to her immense relief, remained exactly as she left it. After setting the Astromech to recharge with her portable fusion reactor she walked to the girl's dormitory where she would first stop back at the room she shared with Louise to shed her armor.

After that, she made her way down the steps to the next floor down, and then gave a polite knock on the door of the person she was most eager to see. She could barely hear the answer from the other side of the door but she pushed it open and slowly stepped in. After shutting the door behind her she turned to the bed and smiled happily to see her friend lying there.

"Cali! I heard all the cheering outside but I didn't know what it was about. I'm so thankful to see you back safe!"

Calista walked over and seated herself down at the bedside. "And I am so very thankful to see you well my friend," she said while reaching out to take a hold of Montmorency's hand.

"It's good to be seen by you. But I'm afraid 'well' might be a slight overstatement."

She reached up with her free land and untied the ribbon from the back of her head, letting her long white hair fall freely once again before placing the ribbon into her hand, followed by the Ring of Andvarii.

"I knew you'd bring the ribbon back to me. And you got the ring too. I never doubted you Cali, not even for a moment!"

"We owe this one to Louise actually. She and her Mother were the ones who killed Brinvilliers."

"I'll be sure to give her my thanks the next time I see her. What about Guiche? Did he come back with you? Or did he stay with his father?"

Calista closed her eyes and looked away.

"Oh my god… no… please…"

The Echani took a hold of Montmorency's hand with both of hers and shook her head. "Guiche is alright. He has a broken leg, but he is expected to live. His father however, died in the battle at Lutece."

Montmorency closed her eyes tightly as tears slipped out. "He was such a good man. A great man."

"He was. He did not like me very much at the end, but, he was indeed a great man."

"Will you tell me about everything that happened? I need to know so I can help him through this if I can."

"I will. It could take some time to tell you everything. But it'll help pass the time while we start getting you better."

"How can we get me better? This was the price I had to pay for-"

Calista put a finger on her lips to silence her. "You took care of me. Now it is my turn to take care of you. As long as you do as I tell you to do, and you do not ever give up, you will be healthy and strong again. I promise you."

Montmorency nodded before Calista withdrew her finger from her lips. "I was just starting to get to like the idea of you and me having matching hair," she said with a small giggle.

Calista shook her head. "That look does not suit you. It is unhealthy, and unnatural. But if we work hard, we can have you walking on your own again before we have to go return the ring."

"You're not going to go do that now? I think you should Cali."

"No my friend. We started this together. We will see it through together. Even if I have to carry you there."

"You win then. My whole situation has been embarrassing enough already. Tell me what I have to do to avoid suffering that particular indignity."

"Good. Then let's get started now. No sense wasting perfectly good time," she said while standing up. "It's all very simple. We need to rebuild, and rehabilitate your body. It will be difficult, it will sometimes be painful. But I promise. You will not regret any of it."

* * *

Louise stood in the space outside the servant's quarters where she once spent so many hours trying to tame her explosive magic, her Lightsaber hilt in her hand as the servants all gathered to see how the weapon actually worked to go along with her stories from Lutece.

She pressed the activation switch and ignited the blade with its accompanying sharp noise followed by a steady hum as she gave it a wave to show the effect the yellow blade produced as she spun it around herself, drawing applause from the servants. So caught up was the pinkette in the cheers and excitement of the crowd as she retold the story of her first duel against marius Brinvilliers that she failed to notice the pained expression on Siesta's face, or even sense the bad memories that blade provoked in her. Finally when the young maid couldn't take it anymore she made a discreet exit. One which did not go unnoticed by the Sith Apprentice.

Louise finished telling her story before taking Derflinger off her back and handing him to Marteau. "Derf, could you keep our friends entertained for a bit? I'll be back in a moment."

"Ya! Sure thing Louise! So yeah, lemmie tell ya a story that'll make ya shit bricks right now!" said the sword as everyone gathered in to listen.

Louise walked through the kitchen, and then out to the now empty dining hall. She passed through the still open gates to the outside where she saw Siesta staring up at the moons. Louise walked up beside her where the two stood side by side in silence for a long moment before Louise decided to be the first to break the ice.

"I'm sorry. I upset you. I shouldn't have been telling stories like that."

Siesta quickly shook her head, "No Louise. That wasn't it at all. I… There's something I need to tell you. That you need to know…"

Louise turned her head to the raven haired maid and watched her carefully as she took a deep breath.

The maid then turned her head to Louise with the saddest expression she had ever seen on the friend who had always been the most important pillar of stability in her life at the academy.

"I'm pregnant Louise."

Louise closed her eyes and stepped over closer to Siesta where she pulled her into a tight hug.

"I don't know what to do. If the wrong people ever found out who the father is-"

Louise quickly cut her off. "I'll protect you Siesta. I swear I'll protect you."

"A noble isn't allowed to have children with commoners because-"

"It doesn't matter! It happens all the damn time. Just don't mention it, and nobody will ask. If they do, just tell them Derf is the father!"

Siesta couldn't help but laugh out loud at the mental image of people's faces when they heard such an absurdity. "I might do that. Just to see the reactions!"

"It'll be worth it, that's for sure!"

"What should I do Louise? Where will I go? How will I support my baby, my family, and myself? I can't keep working here like this. I only have months left at best before I'm let go..."

"Colbert won't fire you for something like this."

"You can't tell him!"

"He's not an idiot, he'll figure it out on his own."

"Then what should I do?"

"Nothing," she said while hugging her tighter. "You don't have to do anything. I'll take care of you. Because you'd do the same for me. Don't worry about anything. I'll always be here for you. Whatever you need, I'll provide. Work for as long as you can. If you can't work anymore, and the Academy doesn't pay you. You'll work for me, and only me, and I'll pay you. Out of the reward money the Queen gave me for what I did in the war. I have a lot more than I need."

"More than you need? Louise. I know how much you spend on things…"

"I've gone without long enough to know what I really need Siesta. I don't need anything but these cloths, and my weapons. Anything else I want, I'll just have to be strong enough to take. You're what's important now. More important than anything else. Please just say yes, and then we can work out the details."

"On one condition. If it's a girl, I get to name her after you!"

Louise pulled back and glared into Siesta's eyes. "Another Louise who could end up a student at this academy? Siesta, you couldn't possibly be that cruel!"

The maid smirked back at her friend. "I guess we'll have to figure that out too then."

* * *

**Dijon**

Eleonore stepped out of carriage at the front gate of her fiance's mansion where he stood beside his familiar waiting for her with a bright smile.

Eleonore held up the letter he had written to her while she walked up to him with long strides.

"Yes I will marry you Charles," she said to him as soon as she was face to face with him.

He smiled brightly at her, "When?"

"Now. Today. As soon as possible. Arrange it!"

"Yes My Lady! With the greatest pleasure!"

* * *

**Lutèce  
Royal Palace**

Henrietta sat on her throne overlooking the large auspicious room in which court was held. She wore a suit of recently crafted armor and a cloak with the crest of her family and country over where it draped onto her shoulders. The armor was a dull golden color fit for a ruler without being too austentatious and impractical. It was a suit of armor she could wear into war, not just look good in. On Calista's advise, it was a way to subtly embrace her Thyrsian heritage without being out of place in her environment. Her father people, unlike Calista's, favored the use of heavy armor in warfare. It presented the image of a strong ruler who was not afraid to fight alongside her own people when there was the need.

The Master at Arms announced a group of men and women as they entered, presenting them as her ministers recently freed from the central prison.

Henrietta nodded at the gathered people standing before her. "All of you just came from the prison?" she asked.

"Yes Your Majesty. I am your Prime Minister, appointed by your late father, my name is-"

Henrietta waves her hand at him dismissively, "I don't care what your name is. Have them all taken back to the prison please Agnes. That was probably the only thing Brinvilliers did that I wholeheartedly agree with."

"At once Your Majesty!" said a broadly grinning Agnes as she drew her sword and stepped out towards the former ministerial cabinet.

"This must be a joke?!" the man said to her incredulously.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" she stated with a serious face as her Musketeers surrounded the ministers and started herding them away.

"This is an outrage!"

Henrietta sighed and picked up a few papers from her side table, papers which outlined every instance of corruption these ministers had ever participated in under the rule of her mother and the previous king.

"My first order of business will be to appoint competent ministers. I'll begin with Lady Eleonore Valliere once she returns from her wedding. I think she'll be the perfect finance minister."

"An excellent choice Your Majesty. I couldn't agree more," said Karin with a bright smile.

"As for the rest. Do you know of any candidates I should consider?"

"A few, I'll get them up here. Meet them, talk to them, hear their ideas. Then decide if you think they're worthy of the positions. In the meantime, I should get back to work. That mercenary army still needs to be properly disbanded in the other cities."

"Before you go. General Valliere," said Henrietta with a serious expression before handing her a rolled up letter. "This is a signed copy of my royal decree, please see to it that all the noble houses know to disband their armies and encourage their soldiers to join the new national army."

"I still think you should conscript people for this effort. We need a proper defense."

Henrietta shook her head, "I want full time professional army of career soldiers made of volunteers. I want them to be loyal to the country above all else, and have the best possible training and equipment."

"You shall have it," said Karin firmly as she took the royal decree and walked away.

The Master at Arms then announced the next visitor to the Royal Court. "Your Royal Highness. The Marshall of Tristain."

Shortly after the bald Iron Felix proudly walked into the room alone and unarmed and bowed low to the young Queen sitting upon her throne. "Your Majesty."

Henrietta nodded the man, "Marshall," she said while taking another rolled letter from her side table. "This is a Pardon for all the individuals you requested. I also have a task for you."

"Yes Your Majesty. What is your command?"

"The people want law and order returned to this country. I want you to give it to them. Whatever you need for your work, tell me and I will see that you have it. I never again want to hear of corruption in my court, in my cabinet, with my tax collectors, or anywhere my government will have power. Whenever someone is offered a bribe, or a political favor, I want them to think not of what it can buy them, but of what it will cost them when Iron Felix comes for them."

"It will be my honor, and my pleasure, to obey Her Majesty's command. But, does she know how I work?"

Henrietta slowly nodded her head, "I want to be a good, fair, and just ruler. But that does not mean I will be a weak ruler. A very wise man told a dear friend that justice without force is powerless, and force without justice is tyranny. We will be a nation of laws. Laws which not even I shall be above. Those laws have to be enforced by people who know the difference between law and order, and how to ensure that both are maintained. My father knew, as I know, that there is no one more suited to that job than you."

"I am certain that Her Majesty will accomplish great things. With your leave, I would like to get started," he said while bowing.

"Go then."

* * *

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

Louise and Calista stood opposite each other in the courtyard of the academy. Their Lightsabers held loosely at their sides. "Are you ready Louise?"

"Yes Master. I'm ready to learn."

"Good. Then come and-"

"Valliere!" yelled Kirche as she stormed up to the pair.

Louise sighed irritably, "What is it Zerbst! Can't you see we're busy here!"

"You're about to be! We still have unfinished business!"

"What unfinished business is that Kirche?" asked Louise with rolling her eyes.

Kirche spun her wand in her fingers and then turned it in a ball of flame into which she reached to withdraw her axe and shield. "I told you when it was all over, that we'd finish what we started! Well, it's all over now!"

Louise sighed deeply, "My apologies master. But she's right. Do you mind if I just settle up with her before we begin?"

Calista looked between the two, but she failed to sense any serious hostility beneath their faux irritation. Calista then smiled and put away her lightsaber. "By all means."

Louise tossed her Lightsaber to the Echani woman who caught and held it for her while she drew Derflinger. "Ready Derf?"

"Let's do it!"

Kirche and Louise grinned at each other for a moment before they charged and began their duel. Sword striking shield, axe being dodged. It seemed to Calista that both had come a long way in their combative skill and self confidence.

When Calista looked to her side she saw Tabitha standing beside her, reading from a book instead of watching. A moment later X2-C3 rolled up beside her with Matilda and Tiffania joining them shortly after to watch the unfriendly yet friendly duel. It wasn't long after that when a crowd of students began to gather and place their bets.

"You're just going to let this go on?" asked Matilda.

"Yes. Unless they start trying to actually kill each other again, I see no reason to intervene."

"They're both really good…" remarked Tiffania.

"They are both equally sloppy if you ask me," answered Calista. "But. If they want to get better, and stronger. This is the way to do it."

"I suppose until we can get classes going again. This is all they have to do to occupy their time," said Colbert as he walked up beside Matilda.

"Headmaster? Care to place a wager," asked a grinning Matilda.

Colbert reached into his pocket and pulled whatever coins he had. "Six silver coins. On Louise the Zero."

"A risk taker I see," she replied while taking his coins.

"She has come a long way. But she still has far to go," remarked Calista.

Guiche stared out his window, from there he could see into the academy grounds. And watched as Louise fought Kirche before the cheering crowds. He couldn't help but look disgusted by what he saw. After everything which had happened, battle was now just a game for them.

"Guiche? You should come lie down and rest. Your leg won't heal if you keep abusing it like that," said Katie while she cleaned up from a meal she brought him.

"I will Katie. But… I think that I would like to be alone now. Perhaps we can talk tomorrow?"

Katie's eyes became downcast as she slowly nodded her head. "I understand. But don't think you'll always be able to get rid of me this easily Guiche. I'll be here every day to make sure you're getting better, and eating properly!"

Guiche couldn't help but smile as a single tear fell from his eye. "Thank you Katie. I appreciate it," he said with his normal voice.

She lingered for a moment longer before she left the room. Once the door was shut, and he heard her footsteps moving away, he stopped fighting the tears and just let them come. Acting normal, was just getting too difficult for him. But what was even normal? Who was the real Guiche? That was a question he couldn't answer. But one which he resolved to finally find.

* * *

**Holy Romalian Empire**  
**Temple of the Romalian Knights**

Julio walked through the temple of his Knight Order, greeted by humble bows from his fellows as he passed, acknowledging them all as he passed them by. The temple had no luxuries. No paintings, no tapestries. It was humble. A reminder to everyone who walked through these halls that the duty of the Romalian Knights was to be as humble as the walls they dwelled within.

The Grand Master of the order stepped into a large open room with seats arranged in a neat circle and took his place among the other gathered masters.

All eyes rested on him as he prepared to speak.

"My friends. As you know, I have just returned from Tristain. I traveled there to seek out a great evil."

"And what did you find?" asked an older member of the council.

Julio sat back in his seat and considered his words carefully before speaking again.

"I found that the second Void Mage is not the new Queen of Tristain. She is a young noble called Louise Valliere."

The Council members all looked at each other with murmurs for a moment before Julio put up his hand and asked for calm while he finished explaining.

"There is more my friends. The Familiar she summoned. That is the issue of concern for me. The being she summoned was a Sith Lord."

"Sith. Are those the same ones you told us about? The ones who instigated that… What did you call it... Clone War?"

"Yes. But at the same time. No. She herself had nothing to do with what happened in my time. Because she originates from a time thousands of years before I was born. Which means she is very different from the Sith I knew."

"How is she different?"

"The Sith Lord I knew in my time, was a fallen Jedi. Not a true Sith. I can't speak to his Master's origins because we never discovered his identity. In my time, there were two Sith at any given time. A Master, and an Apprentice. No more. No less. But Calista comes from a time when the Sith were an army of thousands. She never knew a life as anything but a Sith."

"This makes her a greater threat then, no?"

"Not necessarily. She's a complicated one. Two Sith in my time managed to do what an army of Sith before them could not. That being said. I would still advocate that we keep a close eye on her. But I'd also like to point out that I'm no longer convinced that she is necessarily evil just because she is a Sith. Nothing is ever that simple. But the story gets more interesting. It seems that the young lady who summoned her, lost her powers shortly after the summoning."

"That should not be possible…"

"But it happened. Without more information, I can only speculate. It might interest the council to know that this girl, Louise Valliere, is Force Sensitive. And Calista has taken it upon herself to train her as a Sith."

"So now there are two Sith in Tristain? Just as you said. Master and Apprentice."

"Yes. So it would seem."

"Would it not be better for us to go and bring her here? Have you train her as a Jedi? You said yourself that two Sith did what an army could not."

"Be careful my friend. That line of thinking will take you to a very dark place. If we decided that making choices for other people was an acceptable practice. What would we become? I've seen the results of that sort of thing with my own eyes. If we're to accomplish what we all decided we wanted to achieve with this order… We simply have to be better than that."

"But surely in this instance we can make an-"

"An exception? If we set a precedent for that kind of exception, what happens then? Maybe we won't repeat it, but our inheritors could think it acceptable because we did it before. Today, it's a Force Sensitive who choses to be a Sith instead of a Jedi. What could it be tomorrow?"

"There's no way of knowing…"

"Precisely. We do not have the luxury of thinking only of ourselves. We must always consider the fact that our decisions may have far reaching consequences that we cannot know, or see."

"So what should we do then?"

"We wait. And we observe. That is all we can do. The girl withstood the hardships of war, but that tells us nothing. We shall only learn more when her power begins to truly grow. That is when her true nature will be revealed."

* * *

**Afterword  
**Written by Teira for the team

Star Wars Episode I: The Familiar of Zero was a collaborative project between a group of international amateur authors. This story was written and created by Miriya, Etri, Dilis, and Teira.

The project began back in December of 2014 with a broken Miriya working alone. The first draft being crafted while Miriya was receiving treatment for Xanax addiction. She needed something to do that would help her make sense of it all. A type of therapy that would keep her mind occupied throughout her recovery.

Coming from this long battle with her many hardships she tried to combine two things she loved dearly, Star Wars, particularly the MMORPG **Star Wars: The Old Republic™ **(SWTOR) which is the setting featured in the prologue, and **Familiar of Zero™** (also known as Zero no Tsukaima™). A Light Novel and Anime series which she enjoyed watching while in recovery. Miriya set about reimagining the setting to try and bring out what she saw as the potential for a more serious story than the harem comedy original. Thus it became a crossover between the two rich fictional settings in a work of fanfiction that allowed her complete creative freedom on the settings and characters involved. The principle behind the work being that it must stand up as its own work of fiction without prior knowledge of the source material.

Over time and with a lot of hard work Miriya left rehab and published a few chapters of the story on where she was encouraged to continue writing thanks to the mostly positive and constructive reviews. Some of these reviewers going as far as to dedicate their time into becoming test readers for the unfinished chapters still being produced. All of which prompted her to work even harder.

In May 2015 Etri who was a friend of Miriya online before the project began, joined the team as a test reader and began polishing up the quality of the story, bringing it from a solo effort and adding a fresh pair of eyes and fresh ideas that enabled the organic and realistic growth to the reimagined world of Halkeginia and its people. Many of which Miriya became very attached to.

Often calling upon her own emotions and attitudes when writing each character contains insight into the lives of the authors.

In July 2015 Etri further dedicated himself to the story. Becoming the co-author and chief male representative. He often took to writing scenes that Miriya had been struggling to relate to. Such as the male character interactions. As Miriya is a lesbian woman, she tended to find it difficult to write believable male dialogue and emotion as such things transpired outside of her social circles. Etri also often opted to choose the scenes that required a darker outlook on life to really develop the impact and feelings for their audience, his support helped even a fantasy setting seem grounded and real with reality looming over it.

More recently, Dilis joined the team, filling Etri's old role as a test reader and editor. First reading the story in September 2015 he made it his mission to track down the writers and did so through messages and through SWTOR. He eventually found himself joining the team a month later in October. With his help, any disputes the two authors formerly had to work out themselves now had a mediator. Someone who could objectively decide and help tune the process.

Disagreements are always common in people who are different but despite them all the team of the three powered on to release several more chapters in a short span of time. Only for a new addition to slow their pace a little. That of myself.

It's been an honour for me to work on the closing stages of this project. Coming to it at a late stage in the writing, previously I had known Etri and Miriya as bitter rivals in SWTOR's Galactic Starfighter. Being a lover of good writing, the moment Etri let slip about the fanfiction he was helping to write I felt like I should give it a read.

After digesting twenty chapters in one sitting I was hooked and felt the need to get in on the project and help more to be produced at the fastest possible rate. I joined the team in mid December 2015 and have taken up a role of editor and test reader on the team. But one might say we all help write by contributing to discussion and sometimes arguing about philosophy, ideals, politics. and relationships. Real things that need to be realistically presented in our work. This naturally slows the process but we hope it adds a quality that many of you enjoy. That of believability.

Together the four of us have set about crafting and expanding a new universe beyond our own. Snarky Miracles and this story were initially formed to help a woman through a tough time in her life. Acting as a form of therapy for a recovering addict and alcoholic that was seriously struggling with normal life. It grew to become a group of close friends and one gigantic story. One that we feel inspires intelligent thought and imitates life in a surreal yet relatable way.

Thank you for reading, and to everyone who supported us with your reviews, messages, and an especially big thank you to everyone who has been putting entries from this story on TV Tropes. We can't tell you how encouraging that was for the team to see except to say that we were very blown away by seeing those up there!

We'll see you in the sequels, and our other stories!

* * *

**Author's Note from Miriya:**

Almost two years since I started this project. Since I came out of rehab, right up until today. This story, and these characters have come with me through a journey I cannot describe.

But this wasn't the end of the journey. It was just the beginning. My fight with addiction will never be over. But the work I've put into this story, the love I have for the characters, it all got me through the worst parts of my life, and saw me through to the other side where I've restarted my career, moved to another country, and made wonderful new friends.

With drugs and alcohol, the only effect it ever had on my life was to drive away my partner, my friends, my job, and leave me with nothing. But this project, has helped keep me on the path of stability, and accomplishment. I won't lie and say I haven't relapsed along the way. Because I have. Many times. But it was always this story, and the dear friends who worked with me on it that got me through those rough times and kept me sober. My readers, and reviewers too, helped keep me going. I always knew when I reached for that bottle of pills or booze that if I picked it up, I'd be letting all of you down as well. I feel so blessed to have all of your support.

This story. These words. These characters. They are tangible representations of everything I have been through in these last two years. I thank you all for reading, and supporting this story, with all of my heart.


End file.
